


Princesa... Temporada 2

by StitchAlien



Series: Princesa [2]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 63
Words: 203,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6298063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StitchAlien/pseuds/StitchAlien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Temporada 2 de Princesa. Bill y Tom decidieron alejarse el uno del otro. ¿Podrán soportarlo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Te amo...

" _¿¡Y TANTO TE CUESTA A TI ENTENDERME CUANDO TE DIGO QUE NECESITO TIEMPO!?"_

" _¿Y CÓMO NO GRITARTE SI TÚ TE PASAS LA VIDA ASÍ, EH? ¡SIEMPRE GRITANDO, SIEMPRE! ¡INCLUSO CUANDO ME ROMPÍ EL PIE!"_

" _¿QUÉ, TE PARECE BIEN, EH? ¿TE GUSTA QUE TU NOVIO TE PEGUE UNA PALIZA? ¿QUÉ SE SIENTE, EH? NO ME LO DIGAS, PORQUE GRACIAS A TI LO SÉ PERFECTAMENTE"_

" _Tom, ¿tú... tú crees que hay solución? -¿A qué? -A esto. A... a nosotros..."_

" _Bill, tienes que irte..."_

**_Bill:_ ** _Quería un beso, pero parecía que no me lo iba a dar. Al final, me armé de valor y le abracé.- Que te vaya todo bien, Tom.- me dio las llaves de mi coche y salí de la casa sin mirar atrás. Cargué todo en el maletero a la mayor velocidad y me fui definitivamente de la casa. En cuanto arranqué, puse la radio a tope y empecé a sollozar y llorar._   
  


**Tom:** No hice nada. Me senté en el sofá y no comí ni dormí en una semana. Solo estuve ahí sentado.

 **Bill:** Conseguí un pequeño apartamento cerca de la universidad, y también un trabajo. Los chicos intentaron sacarme qué había pasado, pero pasé de responder. Cuando después de una semana vieron las ojeras que el maquillaje no tapaba y mi eterno puchero, entendieron.- Bill... ¿sigues viviendo con Tom? -Anna parecía muy preocupada. Negué con la cabeza.- ¿Quieres contarme qué ha pasado? -volví a negar.- Solo... solo quiero desaparecer. Irme del mundo, y que todo lo que he dicho y hecho, y todas las personas que me conocieron se olviden de mí.- Me levanté sin dejar que respondiera y fui a mi nueva casa. Vi en el armario toda la ropa que Tom me compró, todos los accesorios y los regalos que (menos el móvil) estaban ahí guardados. Me abracé a una camiseta que aún olía a él y lloré como llevaba haciendo desde que me fui de su casa.

 **Tom:** A la semana Anna apareció en casa. Se acabó colando por la ventana porque no le abría. Llevaba barba larga y descuidada, olía mal por no ducharme y tenía la mirada perdida- Tom, ¿qué mierda ha pasado con Bill? -no le respondí ni me moví. Ella me gritó hasta que se cansó y dijo- Volveré -y se fue dando un portazo.

 **Bill:** Me tocó hacer un trabajo con Anna, y después de clase la llevé a mi apartamento. Le serví una cerveza y ganchitos y nos pusimos a trabajar. En un descanso, sacó el peor tema de conversación.-Bill... Cuéntame lo de Tom. Por favor, necesito saberlo. -empecé a llorar.- En Disneyland... discutimos. Y se puso agresivo, pero yo le gané y le pegué mucho y le dije las peores cosas que pude y luego me arrepentí. Te juro que jamás me he arrepentido tanto como ese día. Y luego yo... -suspiré, intentando no llorar.- decidí que era mejor romper con él, pero antes de que dijera nada, rompió él conmigo y me dio la mano y me fui... no he sabido nada de él desde entonces. Y ahora solo quiero morir, desaparecer. -rompí a llorar y ella me abrazó.- ¿Le... le has visto? ¿Estaba bien? -No Bill, no le he visto desde Disney...

 **Tom:** Anna apareció en mi casa colándose otra vez por la ventana y me empezó a hablar de Bill y de como estaba. Tras dos semanas, al fin me moví y hablé- Es mejor así... Es mejor que esté lejos de mi. Solo le hago daño... -se frustró- Joder, imbécil espabila un poco. O dúchate, cerdo -no le respondí y se volvió a ir frustrada. Miraba al horizonte esperando que pasaran rápido las horas. No podía morirme. Bill no merecía cargar con mi muerte a sus espaldas. Solo eso me motivaba a levantarme y comer. A la tercera semana, de puro cansancio me quedé dormido.

 **Bill:** Llevaba ya tres semanas sin verle más que en las fotos del móvil. Me había costado, pero ya sabía manejar ese cacharro táctil. Solo miraba las fotos que le hice. Comía solo porque Anna venía a veces y me obligaba. Al principio pensé que lo mejor era tenerle lejos, pero eso me estaba matando. Compuse varias canciones para clase y otras cuantas por gusto. Todas hablaban de dolor, de lo que sufría al no tenerle ahí conmigo. Ese día tenía que cantar con Anna. Había elegido "Totgeliebt", una de mis canciones más tristes. Ese día me maquillé bien, y llevado por un extraño impulso, me puse el collar que me regaló en Disney. Aguantando las lágrimas, me fui a la universidad.

 **Tom:** Anna me había avisado de que cantaba y yo... Tenía que ir aunque no hablara con él. Solo para verle. Fui muy pronto. Me puse en primera fila.

 **Bill:** Llegó la hora. Salí al escenario y le vi. En primera fila, como la otra vez, pero ahora tan demacrado, tan... hundido. Cerré los ojos y empecé a cantar.

 **Tom:** Empezó a cantar. Su voz me llegó al alma. Y la letra me destrozó:

_Sujeto la carta_

_En mi mano fría._

_La ultima frase era larga._

_Mientras siga encendida_

_La estaré mirando._

_Con cada línea_

_Muere un sentimiento._

_Lo que queda es oscuridad_

_Un escalofrío tuyo_

_No ayuda demasiado. Me está matando..._

_Nos hemos muerto de amor_

_Me mata_

_Porque nuestro sueño está hecho pedazos._

_El mundo debería callar_

_Y estar solo para siempre._

_Estamos perdidos_

_Aun cuando las potencias se unan_

_Se acabó..._

_Los buitres vuelan en círculos_

_Sobre nuestros dominios._

_Lo que nos llevamos_

_No tiene valor_

_Si nos perdemos._

_Se acercan_

_Están detrás nuestro_

_Te quieren a ti y a mi. Déjame ya_

_No puedo más_

_Me está matando..._

_Nos hemos muerto de amor_

_Me mata_

_Porque nuestro sueño está hecho pedazos._

_El mundo debería callar_

_Y estar solo para siempre._

_Estamos perdidos_

_Aun cuando las potencias se unan._

_Se acabó. Se acabó. Se acabó. Se acabó..._

_Los buitres vuelan en círculos_

_Sobre nuestros dominios._

_Matan lo último en ti_

_Y lo último en mi_

_Me está matando_

_Nos hemos muerto de amor_

_Me mata_

_Porque nuestro sueño esta hecho pedazos._

_El mundo debería callar_

_Y estar solo para siempre._

_No estamos perdidos aún cuando las potencias se unan se acabó. Se acabó. Se acabó. Se acabó_

_Acabó..._ -Terminó la canción. Me había puesto a llorar sin darme cuenta. Pensé en irme antes de que me viera pero cuando me di cuenta tenía a Bill enfrente- Hola... -dije.

 **Bill:** Ho-hola... -tartamudeé. Sí que era él, no era un sueño. No sabía qué decirle ni donde mirar. Me parecía tan absurdo, que sonreí sin darme cuenta. Estaba sucio, descuidado y apestaba... Daba pena verlo.

 **Tom:** Has cantado muy bien -no me molesté en ocultar mis lágrimas- Y la canción... -se me quebró la voz- Era preciosa

 **Bill:** No llores... -susurré.- Nunca... nunca me gustó que lloraras. -bajé la cabeza, intentando esconder mis propias lágrimas. Vi el collar y empecé a juguetear con él, nervioso y llorando.

 **Tom:** Ni a mi que lo hicieras tú... -dije bajando la mirada.

 **Bill:** Ya, pero no siempre tenemos lo que queremos... -esa frase trajo un montón de recuerdos a mi cabeza, y me esforcé por no echarme en sus brazos.- Y... bueno, ¿cómo... cómo te va? -no sabía qué decir, solo quería romper el momento incómodo.

 **Tom:** Va... -dije- ¿A ti?

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros.- No... no sabría decirte... simplemente... -bufé, frustrado.- Dejémoslo en que sigo por aquí. -intenté sonreír, pero solo me salió una mueca.

 **Tom:** Quise suplicarle que volviera. Ponerme de rodillas si hacía falta. Pero en lugar de eso solo dije- Espero que te vaya todo bien. Te lo mereces. Yo... me tengo que ir -le tendí la mano y la tomó- Hasta luego -me giré y me fui.

 **Bill:** Adiós...-dije mientras me fui. Sin despedirme de nadie, salí medio corriendo de la universidad y me fui a casa a toda velocidad. Una vez en mi piso empecé a gritar y a llorar, arrepintiéndome de no haberme despedido en condiciones, llorando porque le amaba y gritando para no coger el móvil y suplicarle que volviera junto a mí.

 **Tom:** Llegué a casa sin poder respirar. Me pasé dos días llorando y dudando. No podía vivir sin él. Al final no pude evitarlo y cogí mi móvil para llamarle.

 **Bill:** Estaba comiendo (obligado por Anna) cuando sonó mi teléfono. Se me saltaron las lágrimas al ver que era Tom, pero decidí que saltara el buzón. -¿Quién era? -Los de la compañía. Seguro que querían ofrecerme alguna cosa. -sin más preguntas, se sentó a la mesa y siguió obligándome a vivir.

 **Tom:** Me esperé un rato. Pasaron varias horas. Me forzaba a no intentarlo pero al final volví a llamar.

 **Bill:** No me hagas esto...- dije llorando al ver otra llamada suya. Estaba en el suelo del pasillo, sin ganas de ir a la cama. Abrazaba la última prenda que conservaba su olor mientras miraba la mano que me tocó el otro día. Me estaba volviendo loco, un desesperado, pero no podía volver a su lado. Era lo mejor.

 **Tom:** No me contestó de nuevo. La desesperación creció en mi. Tenía que verle como fuera. Me pasé toda la noche afeitándome, arreglándome las trenzas y arreglando mi cara, que no tenía arreglo posible. Estaba muy delgado y se me notaba en la cara. Llegué a su universidad. Los rumores se oían. Todos hablaban de mi delgadez y de Bill. Un niñato incluso se me intentó hacer el chulo. Acabó en el suelo y llorando y yo casi ni me había inmutado. Seguí y esperé a Bill. Le vi salir pero él no me vio.

 **Bill:** Salí de clase. Por los pasillos se oía lo mucho que había cambiado, mi mirada ahora despectiva... Pero según salía, empecé a oír comentarios sobre Tom. Sobre todo me preocupó lo delgado que por lo visto estaba... A lo mejor no debería haber ignorado sus llamadas. Fui hacia mi querido Audi y me encontré a alguien esperando ahí.- Hola... -hablé tan bajito que no sabía si me había oído.

 **Tom:** Hola... ¿Podemos hablar? -dije sacando valor aunque creía que no me quedaba.

 **Bill:** Se me aguaron los ojos, pero intenté contenerme.- Claro... ¿qué pasa?

 **Tom:** Suspiré- Que te amo.


	2. Cortes

**Bill:** Empecé a llorar.- Tom... no es buena idea. Siempre acabamos haciéndonos daño. Yo también te amo, y por eso es mejor que no sufras... -bajé la mirada, no podía soportar mirarle.

 **Tom:** Prefiero estar en el mismo infierno pero contigo que estar en el paraíso sin ti.

 **Bill:** Me tapé la boca con las manos ahogando los sollozos.- Yo tampoco lo estoy pasando bien, pero sigo sin pensar que sea buena idea. Nos hemos hecho demasiado daño, Tom. Yo... ni siquiera sé si quiero vivir más. Yo...si sigo por aquí es solo porque a ti te hacía ilusión que estudiase...

 **Tom:** Me da igual lo malo. Quiero tu sonrisa por las mañanas. Quiero hacerte feliz. Quiero follarte todos los días hasta partirte en dos y quiero que me folles tú hasta partirme en dos. -abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y miró alrededor para comprobar que todos lo habían escuchado- Quiero que nos peleemos y reconciliarnos después. Me da igual lo que pasó. Me da igual cómo me dejaste la cara. Me dejaría que me dejaras siempre así con tal de que luego me vinieras a curar con la dulzura con la que lo haces. No somos perfectos. Juntos nos hacemos daño y lo sabemos. Pero separados nos hacemos más todavía. No puedo ni quiero vivir sin ti.

 **Bill:** Intenté rebatirlo, pero no tenía nada que decir. Tom tenía razón y yo no lo soporté más. Me lancé a sus brazos y apreté con fuerza. Suspiré y me quedé extasiado al sentir su olor de nuevo. Sollocé otra vez, incapaz de dejar de llorar.

 **Tom:** Le abracé con fuerza sin querer soltarle. Cuando pasó un rato al fin pude decir- ¿Nos vamos a casa?

 **Bill:** ¿Podemos ir a la mía? Tengo la comida ya hecha y Kashimir no se va a dar de comer él solo...- me di cuenta de que sonaba idiota, y bajé la mirada sonrojado.

 **Tom:** ¿Kashimir? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** Un gato que me regaló tu hermana para que no... bueno, eso da igual. Que es un regalo de Anna y claro, no puedo dejarle todo el día sin comer...

 **Tom:** Pues tráetelo a casa -dije sonriendo al verle- Me gustan los animales.

 **Bill:** Vale... pues vamos a por él.- abrí el coche y me subí.

 **Tom:** Me senté en el coche. La situación era muy rara, pero me sentía bien. Recogimos todas sus cosas y a su gato y nos fuimos a casa. Bill era quien conducía y yo tenía al gato encima y estaba jugando con él. Yo le picaba y él me atacaba.

 **Bill:** Sonreía como un idiota viendo a Tom jugar con el gato. Cuando llegamos a casa, dejé a Kasimir en la cama y las bolsas en el suelo de la habitación. Me giré hacia Tom, que me miraba desde la puerta. No sabía qué decirle.

 **Tom:** Me quedé mirando. No sabía qué decir- Siento haber arruinado tu cumpleaños.

 **Bill:** No lo arruinaste. Lo que pasó... -se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.-fue después de mi cumpleaños. Y fui yo quien se enfadó por un sinsentido y quien se pasó. Así que no vuelvas a pedir perdón. Quien tiene que disculparse soy yo... -bajé la mirada con los ojos aguados.

 **Tom:** No, Bill... Llevabas razón. Por mi culpa sabes lo que es que tu novio te de una paliza...

 **Bill:** Pero aun así... no debería habértelo dicho. Y tampoco tendría que haberte atacado de esa manera. No estuvo bien, nada, nada bien.-empecé a sacar mis pulseras, collares y anillos y los coloqué donde solía dejarlos antes. No podía quedarme quieto mientras hablaba con Tom.

 **Tom:** Me lo merecía... La verdad duele. Lo peor es que no puedo prometerte no hacerlo más. Porque yo no quiero hacerlo. Nunca he querido. Pero cuando me enfado no me puedo controlar...

 **Bill:** No tienes que controlarte tú... Eres así, no puedes evitar ser agresivo. Pero yo... -suspiré.- yo tendría que haber parado en cuanto te inmovilicé. No tendría que haberme puesto en ese plan sádico, y mucho menos decirte todo aquello. Es como si tú me gritaras por llorar cuando me rompí el pie... No te disculpes más ni digas que lo merecías. No es cierto.

 **Tom:** Bill. Es normal que explotes y que digas lo que piensas. Y eso era cierto...

 **Bill:** Tom. Ya vale.- me puse frente a él y puse un dedo en sus labios para que se callara.- No estuvo bien, la cagué, lo jodí todo y estaré eternamente arrepentido. Ahora deja de decir esas cosas, porque no son ciertas, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** No jodiste nada.

 **Bill:** Tom... hemos pasado un mes y diez días separados, estás muy muy delgado y yo... Bueno, tampoco es que haya estado muy bien... -no quería contarle la verdad, no quería que supiera por qué llevaba muñequeras...- Sí que he jodido todo. Pero ahora quiero arreglarlo, y si sigues culpándote, no podré.- hice un puchero y se me escaparon un par de lágrimas.

 **Tom:** Pues olvidémoslo. Hagamos como que eso no ha pasado y como que acabamos de llegar de Disney.

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- Lo... lo intentaré, ¿vale? Pero solo si vuelves a sonreír como antes...

 **Tom:** Pues hazlo tú y lo haré yo.

 **Bill:** Hecho.- sonreí.

 **Tom:** Nos quedamos callados como incómodos- Y... ¿ahora qué? -pregunté y me empecé a reír no sé porqué. Bill me siguió.

 **Bill:** Le abracé con fuerza.- ¿Hago algo rico para comer y vemos una peli? -dije sin dejar de reírme.

 **Tom:** Vale... Porque últimamente me dan mareos y solo se me pasan si como -dije sin soltarle.

 **Bill:** Fui a la cocina, aún abrazado a él.- Eso es porque no has comido bien... A mí me pasaba hasta que Anna empezó a venir a casa a vigilar si comía... -empecé a buscar en la nevera algo rico.

 **Tom:** Es que desde que te fuiste he comido seis veces... -le dije sin querer soltarle nunca.

 **Bill:** Pues mal hecho. Me fui para que estuvieras bien, no para que no comieras.- cogí varias cosas y empecé a preparar una ensalada. También cogí carne y la freí. Quería que Tom comiera.

 **Tom:** Es que no puedo estar bien sin ti -dije sinceramente- Yo te dije que te fueras para que estuvieras bien tú.

 **Bill:** Pero, Tom... yo sin ti no soy nada. Absolutamente nada.- acabé de preparar la comida.- Venga, vamos al salón.

 **Tom:** Ni yo sin ti. Pero joder, después de todo el daño que te hice... Tuve que sacrificarme para que estuvieras bien.

 **Bill:** No me lo esperaba para nada. ¿Lo había hecho por mi? Yo pensaba que me había dejado porque le pegué, no porque creyera que era malo para mi...- Yo... pensé lo mismo. Por mucho que odiara estar lejos de ti, sentí que lo mejor sería que desapareciera de tu vida... -miré mis muñecas con la cara totalmente inexpresiva.- Pero eso ya ha acabado. Ahora tenemos que centrarnos en seguir adelante, ¿sí?

 **Tom:** No te pienso soltar nunca... -le besé el cuello por detrás.

 **Bill:** Me parece perfecto... y ahora come. Estás muy delgado... no me gusta.

 **Tom:** Pero sigo estando muy bueno...

 **Bill:** Eso ni lo dudes.- le dije sonriendo. Encendí la tele y me puse a comer.

 **Tom:** Me senté muy cerca suya y empecé a comer sin hambre- Por cierto, tenemos que hablar con los chicos. Se han pasado un mes aporreando la puerta y yo no les he abierto.

 **Bill:** No hace falta... vinieron a mi casa y como tuve que salir, no me quedó otra que hablar con ellos... Seguramente vinieran para ver cómo estabas... Por cierto, si no tienes hambre, no comas. Eso solo te mareará más...

 **Tom:** Paré de comer, desganadísimo- Pero habrá que contarles que has vuelto, ¿no?

 **Bill:** Sí... luego les llamamos. No me apetece que nos echen el sermón. Bastante tuve ya...

 **Tom:** ¿Qué te dijeron? -le abracé.

 **Bill:** Nada... ya sabes... que somos imbéciles. -inventé. No quería contarle el verdadero motivo de la bronca.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué me estás ocultando? -pregunté con la ceja levantada.

 **Bill:** Nada... -dije mirando la tele.- ¿Qué quieres ver?

 **Tom:** Bill...

 **Bill:** Suspiré y me quité las muñequeras. Le mostré las marcas, todavía recientes, que atravesaban mis muñecas.- Anna me pilló justo después de hacerlo y me llevó al hospital. Cuando recuperé la consciencia, me encontré con los chicos a mi lado. Me echaron la bronca de mi vida y Anna empezó a venir a diario a casa, para asegurarse de que no lo hacía más.

 **Tom:** Me quedé callado. Había sido mi culpa- Bill, yo... Lo siento -me invadió la rabia, pero no contra Bill sino contra mi mismo.

 **Bill:** No te disculpes. Tú no has hecho nada malo, Tom. Fui yo. -le miré fijamente. Estaba enfadado. Le pasé la mano por la cara y se relajó un poco... Solo un poco.

 **Tom:** Fue mi puta culpa -dije muy enfadado.

 **Bill:** ¡Que no! Esto lo hice yo. Tú no tuviste nada que ver. -le cogí la cara con las manos y junté nuestras bocas.

 **Tom:** Le besé con cuidado y con amor. Cuando nos separamos, le besé las muñecas- Lo siento.

 **Bill:** No lo sientas. De verdad que no tienes que hacerlo.- Volví a besarle. Necesitaba sus besos.

 **Tom:** Pero es mi culpa...

 **Bill:** Que no lo es, que tú no hiciste nada malo. -le abracé con fuerza y sentí ganas de llorar, pero me controlé y alcé la vista hacia él.- No te culpes más, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** Prométeme que no vas a volver a hacerlo.

 **Bill:** Dudé. Me quedé mirando al suelo y no respondí.

 **Tom:** Bill... -dije serio- Te lo advierto que como te vea haciéndolo vas pasarlo peor por lo que te haga yo que por lo que te hagas tú. Y no, no te pegaré ni nada. Y sí, es una amenaza.

 **Bill:** Solo puedo prometerte que lo intentaré.

 **Tom:** Pues yo te prometo que como te pille haciéndolo te vas a cagar.

 **Bill:** Pues yo te prometo que si me pillas aceptaré el castigo que me pongas. -sonreí de lado, un poco más animado.

 **Tom:** Estaba furioso aunque no con Bill. Estaba molesto porque no me lo hubiera prometido, pero enfadado conmigo.

 **Bill:** ¡Que no te enfades más!- le dije.- Que me des un beso y veas la peli a gusto. Si no, me enfado yo.

 **Tom:** Respiré hondo y lo abracé.

 **Bill:** Eso me gusta más.- sonriendo, puse la primera peli que pillé en la tele.

 **Tom:** Era de amor. Me morí de asco con la puta peli pero no quería soltar a Bill.

 **Bill:** Me quedé dormido mientras veíamos la peli y por primera vez... no tuve pesadillas.

 **Tom:** Estuve acariciándole hasta que yo también me quedé dormido.


	3. Anemia

**Bill:** Me desperté cuando me dio hambre. Estaba un poco desorientado, pero en seguida reconocí la casa de Tom y a él mismo sentado junto a mi y durmiendo muy plácidamente. Iba a dejarle descansar, pero sonó el timbre y despertó de golpe.- No te muevas. Ya abro yo.

 **Tom:** Me cagué en todo. Era la primera ves que dormía en días y que encima dormía bien. Eran Georg, Gustav y Anna.

 **Bill:** Fliparon cuando me vieron allí.- Se os van a caer los ojos... -Anna se rió y entraron al salón. Me senté otra vez al lado de Tom y le abracé.

 **Tom:** Me encontraba algo mal y mareado pero fingí bien. No estaba para broncas. Al menos me había duchado y afeitado, pero se me veía delgadísimo y con muchas ojeras- Hola -dije como si nada.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué haces aquí? -Preguntó Georg.- Pues que hemos hablado... y bueno... que estamos juntos otra vez... -iban a empezar la bronca.- Por favor, no me gritéis. Ha sido un día muy raro y estamos agotados. Mañana nos gritáis hasta quedaros sin voz, pero hoy no, por favor. -se quedaron callados, pensando si hacerme caso o no.

 **Tom:** No le hicieron caso... Y empezaron a gritarnos- Tom ¿te has mirado en un puto espejo? ¿Has comido o dormido o algo? Sois unos gilipollas -empezó a gritar Gustav.

 **Bill:** ¿Y tú, Bill? Puedes maquillarte todo lo que quieras, pero se nota que has estado llorando. Sois unos putos inconscientes. -¡Ya vale! No es nuestra culpa no tener una relación perfecta como la vuestra. Y sí, estamos jodidos. Este mes ha sido una puta tortura, ¡y vuestros gritos no ayudan, coño! Dejadnos descansar un puto día, no pedimos tanto. -estaba furioso y gritaba más alto que ellos.

 **Tom:** Bill se estaba poniendo violento y ellos todavía gritaban más- ¿Pero estáis gilipollas? Sois unos inconscientes. ¿Relación perfecta? Ninguna lo es. pero nosotros no nos pegamos semejantes palizas que os dais, joder, que sois unos putos bestias. Si arreglarais las cosas como personas medianamente civilizadas no te habrías rajado las putas venas y Tom no parecería un prisionero de Auswitch, joder -gritó Georg acercándose a Bill que se había levantado. Yo me mareaba muchísimo y nadie me miraba.

 **Bill:** ¡DEJA DE ECHÁRMELO EN CARA, JODER! QUE YA SÉ QUE LA CAGO CADA DOS POR TRES, Y QUE YA TENGO BASTANTE CON...-¡plas! Un golpe seco me interrumpió. Me giré y vi a Tom desplomado en el suelo.-¡MIERDA!- derrapé hasta su altura y empecé a arrastrarle al baño.

 **Tom:** Me desperté en el hospital con Georg, Gustav, Anna y Bill- ¿Qué mierda hago aquí? -pregunté confundido.

 **Bill:** Te has desmayado y... no despertabas y bueno... tienes que quedarte un par de días aquí.

 **Tom:** Joder... ¿Y porqué me he desmayado? -dije fastidiado.

 **Bill:** Tienes un poco de anemia... estás muy débil. -hice un puchero. Todo eso era mi culpa... necesitaba cortarme.

 **Tom:** Bueno, pues como y se me pasa. Si todos los problemas fueran como este...

 **Bill:** Tom, por favor. Tómatelo en serio. Ahora que te he recuperado no quiero perderte. -le acaricié las mejillas con cuidado.

 **Tom:** Que sí, tranquilo. Que comeré. Pero que tampoco me parece tan grave. Como y ya está.

 **Bill:** Y tienes que dormir bien. Eso también es importante.

 **Tom:** Eso intentaba pero estos no me han dejado -dije señalándoles.

 **Bill:** Bueno, pues hazlo ahora.- le besé la nariz.- Yo estaré aquí, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** Vale -estaba agotado y me dormí.

 **Bill:** Los chicos decidieron aplazar la bronca a otro día y se fueron a casa. Anna se quedó una hora más y luego se marchó también. Me acurruqué como pude en un sillón junto a la cama.- Buenas noches, Tom. -y me dormí.

 **Tom:** Me despertó el médico diciendo que ya me daba el alta y quitarme el gotero- ¿Pero no me tenía que quedar aquí dos días?

 **Bill:** Tom... llevas tres días aquí. Solo que no te has despertado. -me miró flipado.- Toma, Georg te ha traído ropa.

 **Tom:** Tenía sueño... -dije sin mas estirándome.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Vamos a casa, dormilón. Te espero fuera mientras te cambias.

 **Tom:** Le miré con la ceja alzada.

 **Bill:** Bueno, pues me quedo. -cerré la puerta y me senté en el sillón.

 **Tom:** No lo entendía, pero asentí. Me arrepentí al quitarme la camiseta y verme. Se me marcaban las costillas.

 **Bill:** Tragué saliva al ver sus costillas. Sabía que estaba muy, muy delgado. Pero tampoco esperaba que sus músculos ahora fueran un poco de pellejo que ocultaba un esqueleto andante. Ni yo estaba tan delgado. Vi la cara avergonzada de Tom y decidí animarle. Me acerqué a él y le besé. Acaricié su torso desnudo con cariño y deseo, intentando que no se sintiera mal.

 **Tom:** Se le notó la cara al verme. Me aparté de él, hundido.

 **Bill:** Le cogí del brazo y pegué otra vez su cuerpo al mío. Le besé con más ganas todavía y luego fui a por su cuello. Me separé de él con una sonrisa.- ¿Nos vamos a casa?

 **Tom:** Le seguí sin decir nada. No me creía que le gustara y menos aún que le excitara.

 **Bill:** Llegamos a casa. Se le notaba hundido. Dejé la bolsa de ropa en el suelo y le arrastré a la habitación. Una vez allí le quité la camiseta y empecé a besar su cuello y su pecho. Parecía dudar, así que me separé de él. Cogí su mano y la llevé a mi paquete, para que sintiera mi erección.- ¿Vas a hacerme el amor, o no?

 **Tom:** Dudé. No sabía qué mierda hacer, pero no me empalmaba. Estaba demasiado hundido.

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- Ven a la cama. -nos tumbamos y le abracé. Empecé a besarle con todo mi cariño.- No me importa lo delgado que estés, sigues siendo mi Tom, y me encanta tu cuerpo. -volví a besarle, sin soltar el abrazo.

 **Tom:** No me lo puedo creer pero no porque no confíe en ti, sino porque tienes ojos en la cara...

 **Bill:** Es que a mí tu cuerpo me da igual. A mi me gusta Tom de cualquier manera.

 **Tom:** Me empezó a meter mano y a hacerse el inocente y me puso mucho. Acabé empalmándome.

 **Bill:** Sonreí cuando sentí su erección en mi mano. Cogí una de las suyas y la llevé a mi entrada.- Vamos, Tom... -jadeé en su boca. Empecé a masturbarle, buscando que reaccionara.

 **Tom:** Al final consiguió volverme loco y fui un poco más bestia de lo que debería, pero Bill parecía excitado.

 **Bill:** Empecé a gemir. Era tan basto... me encantaba. Cuando me sentí listo, cogí el lubricante y le llené el pene.- Entra... Tom, entra... ¡Joder! -grité cuando empezó a embestir, haciéndome disfrutar como nunca.

 **Tom:** Empecé a penetrar con fuerza. Estaba demasiado excitado y me estaba volviendo loco.

 **Bill:** Abrí más las piernas, facilitando las embestidas.- Dame... más... más fuerte... -me agarré a sus brazos y grité. Me quedaba poco, muy poco...

 **Tom:** Le di con todas mis fuerzas y con un sonoro gemido, se corrió y pronto lo hice yo. Empecé a gemir de dolor.

 **Bill:** ¿Estás bien? -jadeé, preocupado.

 **Tom:** Si tranquilo, que me ha dado un tirón. Desde hace unos días me dan tirones si me muevo bruscamente. Pero será por la anemia.

 **Bill:** Seguramente... -esperé a que se le pasara y me abracé a él.

 **Tom:** ¿Cuándo ha dicho que médico que puedo hacer ejercicio?

 **Bill:** En unos días. Cuando dejes de marearte después de comer.

 **Tom:** Vale -dije frustrado. Me tapé cuanto antes.

 **Bill:** No hace falta que te vistas. Me encantas desnudo. -le dije con una sonrisa pícara.

 **Tom:** Pero me siento incómodo -respondí intentando no parecer desagradable.

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- Pues no deberías... -cambié de tema al verle mal.- ¿Y si vamos al centro comercial? Tengo que comprar cosas para Kashimir.

 **Tom:** Vale, vamos -esperé a que saliera para vestirme.

 **Bill:** Me daba mucha pena ver así a Tom, pero preferí hacer como que me daba igual. Cuando estuvo listo, salió al salón.- ¿Quieres conducir tú?

 **Tom:** Sí -sonreí y me monté en mi Cadillac.

 **Bill:** Me subí al asiento del copiloto, feliz de verle sonreír. Llegamos al centro y empezamos a mirar camitas y comida para Kashimir. Tom parecía aburrido, pero no se quejaba. Antes le entendía a la perfección, pero ahora no sabía cómo actuar. Era realmente molesto.

 **Tom:** Esperé mientras Bill elegía bastante aburrido. Joder me sentía feliz por lo de Bill, pero muy hundido y culpable y además bastante irritable...

 **Bill:** Acabé de comprar las cosas del gato.- ¿Quieres dar una vuelta o nos volvemos a casa?

 **Tom:** Como quieras -le abracé.

 **Bill:** No sé, lo que prefieras tú. -le sonreí.

 **Tom:** Pues vamos a dar una vuelta -sonreí.

 **Bill:** Vale. -dije alegre. Empezamos a pasear y todo el mundo nos miraba. Normal, después de un mes de verme vagar solo por allí... vi un cartel de una peli gore con buena pinta.-¿Quieres ver una peli? Te prometo que hoy no me duermo.

 **Tom:** ¿Cual? -pregunté curioso. Acababa de ver una que tenía demasiada buena pinta.

 **Bill:** La gore. -dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Vale -sonreí. Entramos a ver la peli. Yo estaba viéndola. Me estaba gustando mucho, pero Bill empezó a coquetear.

 **Bill:** Empecé a acariciarle el pecho y besarle el cuello. Notaba sus costillas, pero le hice notar que no me daban asco.- Tom... ¿me das un beso?- dije con voz inocente.

 **Tom:** En seguida me empalmé y empecé a besarle comiéndole la boca. El empezó a masajear mi entrepierna y ahogué un gemido.

 **Bill:** Me separé un instante de sus labios.- Si te estás calladito, nos lo pasaremos muy bien, ¿quieres?- seguí usando ese tonito que tanto le gustaba a Tom.

 **Tom:** Me lancé otra vez a besarle. Estaba muy excitado. Le había echado tanto de menos...

 **Bill:** Le bajé un poco los pantalones y saqué su pene de los boxer. Me separé de su boca y puse la mano para que no hiciera ruido. Me agaché entre sus piernas y empecé a chupar y succionar.

 **Tom:** Lo estaba disfrutando como nunca. Casi había olvidado esa sensación. Al final me corrí en su boca y la mano de Bill ahogó mi gemido.

 **Bill:** Tragué su semen y le sonreí. Le subí los pantalones y me senté a su lado, dándole la mano. Le besé con cariño y empecé a comer palomitas, feliz de verle, por fin, tan tranquilo conmigo.

 **Tom:** Le eché la mano al paquete y empecé a masajear. Soltó un gemido en alto- Tssssss.

 **Bill:** Me puse las manos en la boca y empezó a masturbarme lentamente.- Tom... por favor... -moví la cadera para que fuera más rápido, pero me malentendió. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, me estaba haciendo una mamada.

 **Tom:** Empezó a gemir y yo le apreté el brazo para que se callara. Me la estaba metiendo hasta lo mas hondo que podía y al final se corrió.

 **Bill:** Ahogué el gemido lo mejor que pude e intenté recuperar la respiración. Me subió los pantalones y se sentó otra vez a mi lado. Nos miramos muy sonrientes y seguimos viendo la peli.

 **Tom:** La peli era muy buena y después del orgasmo estaba de muy buen humor y empecé a ser cariñoso con Bill. Al menos un poco. Porque todavía me sentía culpable.

 **Bill:** Acabó la peli y yo estaba totalmente feliz. Tom estaba siendo un poco más cariñoso conmigo, y eso me sentaba genial. Volvimos a casa sin prisas, relajados. Cuando llegamos, nos fuimos a la cocina para cenar.


	4. Razones

**Tom:** Me abracé a él por detrás para observarle cocinar. Cuando hizo la cena, le vi sin querer las cicatrices de las muñecas y me dolió muchísimo. No tenía nada de hambre y me estaba costando cenar. Y Bill se dio cuenta.

 **Bill:** Sin decirle nada, le quité el plato y tiré la cena. Volví a mi sitio y acabé de cenar en silencio.- ¿Qué te pasa ahora?

 **Tom:** Nada. No te preocupes.

 **Bill:** No te creo, Tom. Dime la verdad, anda. No quiero que haya secretos... -le acaricié la mejilla con cariño.

 **Tom:** Pues que me siento muy culpable de haberte hecho tanto daño.

 **Bill:** Pues no te sientas culpable. Tom, lo que pasó el tiempo que estuvimos separados es solo mi responsabilidad. No quiero que sigas pensando así porque no es cierto, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** No puedo evitarlo. Si yo no te hubiera hecho daño antes no hubiera pasado nada de lo que pasó en Disney y tú no te hubieras hecho eso...

 **Bill:** Vale ya, Tom, por favor. -dije en voz suave, para que no se lo tomara a malas.- No fue tu culpa, no podías saber que yo haría eso. Ni tú ni nadie. Así que por mi, te suplico que dejes de pensar así.

 **Tom:** ¿Y en qué te basas para decir que no lo fue?

 **Bill:** En que ese no fue el motivo. En que me rajé las venas por otra cosa.

 **Tom:** ¿Porqué?

 **Bill:** Bajé la cabeza, incómodo.- No... no puedo hablar de ello. Todavía no...

 **Tom:** Vale...-dije algo molesto pero sin querer presionarle y le abracé.

 **Bill:** Tú solo... confía en mí y olvida la culpa, ¿vale?- le besé el cuello.- ¿Nos vamos a dormir?

 **Tom:** Vale... -dije no muy convencido y le seguí. Algo me decía que no me iba a gustar el motivo.

 **Bill:** Me puse el pijama y me metí en la cama. Tom no se decidía a desnudarse delante de mí, así que me tapé la cabeza con la manta.-Vamos, ponte el pijama y ven aquí a abrazarme.- le dije medio riéndome.

 **Tom:** Me puse el pijama y me metí con él a la cama. Decidido, mañana empezaba el ejercicio.

 **Bill:** Me abracé con fuerza a él, y se me escaparon un par de lágrimas, pero no las notó.- No te imaginas lo feliz que soy ahora mismo...

 **Tom:** Le acaricié- Yo también.

 **Bill:** Apreté más el abrazo.- Te quiero... -le besé el cuello.

 **Tom:** No más que yo a ti...

 **Bill:** Me reí como una colegiala de su comentario y le besé los labios.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié el pelo y nos dormimos.

 **Bill:** Me desperté con la luz del sol en la cara. Me estiré y vi que estaba solo.- ¿Tom? ¿Dónde estás?- pregunté angustiado.

 **Tom:** Aquí -grité haciendo abdominales en el salón después de haber desayunado huevos fritos y bacon en cantidades industriales- 99, 100...

 **Bill:** Salí del cuarto guiado por su voz y le vi haciendo ejercicio.- ¿Pero estás loco? ¡Que tienes anemia, esto es malo para ti! -me senté encima de él y le hice parar.- ¿No puedes esperar ni dos días?

 **Tom:** No... Tranquilo me he comido un paquete entero de Bacon frito y cinco huevos fritos.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué? Pero tú... -suspiré frustrado.- Tom, eso es malo. No debes excederte así después de haber comido tan poco, eso no te va a hacer ningún bien...

 **Tom:** Pero doy asco -dije empezando a hacer abdominales.

 **Bill:** Le detuve otra vez.- Mentira. Sigues tan guapo como siempre.

 **Tom:** No y no me lo niegues. No sabes fingir, princesa -seguí.

 **Bill:** Le paré otra vez.- No es verdad. No das asco, no es cierto. Eres maravilloso... y estas enfermo y por es... -me callé y me mordí el labio inferior, rezando porque no se hubiera dado cuenta de mi desliz.

 **Tom:** ¿Enfermo? -levanté la ceja y me levanté enfadado. Me fui al cuarto y cerré de un portazo.

 **Bill:** Entré al cuarto.- Tom... tienes anemia. Pasaste tres días inconsciente, y te mareas cuando comes, si consigues comer. Eso es estar enfermo.

 **Tom:** ¿A eso te referías? -pregunté calmándome.

 **Bill:** Por supuesto que sí. Me preocupa que vuelvas a desmayarte, cualquier exceso y te tienes que ir al hospital. No quiero eso, por eso quiero que vayas con calma...

 **Tom:** Pero he comido... Y no me he mareado.

 **Bill:** No es inmediato. Recuerda que la otra vez te mareaste horas después. Es cuando empiezas la digestión cuando te llega el mareo.

 **Tom:** Que no quiero estar así. En tu universidad me vaciló hasta un niñato que le tuve que romper la cara para que se calmara -volví a por el ejercicio.

 **Bill:** Pero solo serán unos días más... Tom, por favor, para. ¡No quiero destruirte más! No quiero hacerlo otra vez... -Tom paró en seco y yo me tapé la boca con las manos, sabiendo que la había cagado.

 **Tom:** ¿Porqué dices que me has destruido? -dije mosqueado.

 **Bill:** No... por nada...- bajé la mirada a mis brazos y vi las marcas. Me picaba la cicatriz derecha y empecé a rascarla.

 **Tom:** Le agarré el antebrazo e hice que se dejara de rascar- Explícamelo todo. No te molestes en inventarte una excusa que te he pillado. ¿Porqué te cortaste?

 **Bill:** Bajé la cabeza y empecé a llorar.- Porque soy una mierda. Porque me fui de aquí pensando que así tú serías feliz. Y Anna me llamaba, y venía a verme y me contaba que estabas hundido, que no comías ni dormías y yo... Creí que si desaparecía para siempre tú podrías avanzar, podrías rehacer tu vida, comer, dormir... Y me rajé las venas para marcharme, para desvanecerme y que pudieras seguir.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué? -susurré intentando calmarme de la ira que me invadía y apretando más de la cuenta.

 **Bill:** Me... me haces daño... -seguí llorando.- Suéltame...

 **Tom:** Le solté por no reventarle la cabeza. Seguía intentando calmarme.

 **Bill:** Me dejé caer de rodillas en el suelo, todavía llorando.

 **Tom:** Me levanté y me fui a lavar la cara al baño intentando que se me pasara la rabia. Al menos se me pasaron las ganas de pegar hostias, pero no las de gritar. Salí al salón y grité- ¿¡PERO TÚ ERES GILIPOLLAS!?

 **Bill:** No me grites, por favor... -le dije llorando. Desde la depresión y el intento de suicidio, me hundían los gritos. Delante de los demás, lograba disimular, pero delante de Tom sabía que era mejor no fingir.

 **Tom:** Lo vi tan mal que no sé cómo pude calmarme y le abracé- Estás metido en un buen lío -dije tranquilo sin soltar el abrazo.

 **Bill:** ¿Por qué? -me pegué más a él.

 **Tom:** Porque si te dije que te fueras era para no hacerte más daño, para que me olvidaras y fueras feliz. Aun sabiendo que estaba destrozando mi vida dejándote ir. Y vas y haces esto... Estoy muy enfadado contigo... -dije intentando que dejara de llorar.

 **Bill:** Porque me hundía saber que tu vida era una mierda por mi culpa... yo me fui para que pudieras ser feliz, ser el chico sonriente de mi cumpleaños... y solo pensar que por mi culpa estabas así... Solo quería morir, desaparecer y que tú fueras feliz.-seguí llorando.

 **Tom:** Pues eres imbécil... -dije sin soltarle- Que sepas que cuando me recuperara de cuerpo y todo te iba a decir de volver a intentar lo de follarme pero estoy tan enfadado que me parece que va a pasar mucho tiempo hasta que me lo replantee.

 **Bill:** Sinceramente, teniendo en cuenta la que se lía cada vez que lo intentamos, a veces hasta se me quitan las ganas.

 **Tom:** Pues la última vez quería repetir. Aunque me rayé un poco y discutimos, pensaba repetir... Antes de eso... Ya sabes...

 **Bill:** Sollocé al recordar lo que ocurrió.- ¿Por qué es todo tan difícil siempre?

 **Tom:** Porque eres tonto -le dije- Muchos méritos tienes que hacer para que se me pase el enfado y te levante el castigo.

 **Bill:** Le miré con una sonrisa de lado.-¿Qué quieres que haga? -dije con voz sensual.

 **Tom:** No me refería a eso... -dije por una vez serio. Sinceramente, no quería que me viera.

 **Bill:** Jo... ¡qué soso! -dije intentando que no pensara más en su cuerpo.- ¿Qué quieres entonces? Haré lo que me pidas...

 **Tom:** Quiero que me demuestres que no volverías a hacerlo.

 **Bill:** No te entiendo... -dije sinceramente.

 **Tom:** Que no me fío, Bill. No me fío de que a nada que discutamos no te vayas a cortar. Cuando me demuestres que no lo vas a hacer, me dejaré...

 **Bill:** Yo... ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste sobre hacer dieta y tu agresividad?-asintió.- Pues eso mismo me pasa a mí con los cortes... ver la sangre fluir me relaja, me hace olvidar que existe el dolor.

 **Tom:** Pues haz correr la sangre de otro... -le dije serio.

 **Bill:** Se me escapó una risita.- ¿Qué quieres, que... trabaje de lo mismo que tú?- alcé las cejas, intentando divertirle y distraerle.

 **Tom:** Pues no me gustaría nada, la verdad. O igual sí... -estaría muy sexy- No lo sé. Como sea. Si tengo que elegir, lo prefiero a que te hagas daño a ti mismo

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- Tom... es complicado. Hay veces en las que el dolor interno es tan fuerte, que necesito sacarlo de algún modo... el dolor físico me da esos momentos de olvido, y al ver la sangre caer, tan tranquila... Simplemente consigo encontrar la paz que antes encontraba cuando me besabas, abrazabas y acariciabas.

 **Tom:** No, no es complicado. Y como te pille haciéndolo te vas a cagar.

 **Bill:** Suspiré, agotado.- ¿Podemos... podemos hablar de otra cosa? No me siento bien...- apoyé la cabeza en su hombro. Realmente me sentía mal, pero no me atrevía a decirlo.

 **Tom:** Lo abracé de nuevo- Ah, y voy a seguir con el ejercicio. Para que veas cómo me siento yo al ver dañarte a ti mismo...

 **Bill:** ¡No, por favor, no!- le espachurré entre mis brazos.- No quiero que vuelvas al hospital...

 **Tom:** Hoy ya he acabado. Mañana me volveré a poner.

 **Bill:** Por favor, Tom, no lo hagas...-me puse nervioso y empezó a temblarme el labio inferior.

 **Tom:** Lo único que te puedo prometer es que lo intentaré -dije cínico rememorando sus palabras del día anterior.

 **Bill:** Se me cayeron unas cuantas lágrimas de puro nerviosismo.- Por favor... no te hagas daño...

 **Tom:** Es que hacer ejercicio me relaja. Me da una paz interior...

 **Bill:** Pero mientras sigas con la anemia, no, por favor...- hice un puchero.

 **Tom:** ¿Te vas a volver a cortar? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** Suspiré mirando a mi alrededor, intentando encontrar una respuesta a su pregunta.

 **Tom:** Bueno, mientras la respuesta sea sí yo seguiré con el ejercicio -me levanté pero me volví a caer mareado.

 **Bill:** Mierda... -por suerte, con un poco de agua en la nuca y en los labios reaccionó.- No vuelvas a darme un susto así, por lo que más quieras.- dije mientras le abrazaba cuando despertó.

 **Tom:** Le abracé- He estado peor...

 **Bill:** Pues a partir de hoy intenta cuidarte y mejorar, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** Iba a reprocharle que yo tenía que hacerlo y el no, pero asentí para no preocuparle más. Pasaron los días y parecía que no lo iba a volver a hacer.


	5. Vuelvo a ser yo

**Bill:** Al ver que mejoraba, volví a ir a clase. Hacía tres semanas que no hacíamos nada, aunque parecía que Tom estaba más animado. Decidí que ese día pasaría algo, como que yo me llamaba Bill. Eso sí, tenía que tener cuidado y que no viera los pequeños cortes que tenía en los brazos... Salí de clase y le vi apoyado contra mi coche, sonriendo al verme. Me lancé a sus brazos.- ¿Cómo te ha ido la mañana?

 **Tom:** Empecé a besarle con deseo- Me he pesado. Vuelvo a ser yo -le comí el cuello sin importarme dónde estábamos.

 **Bill:** Sí que era verdad que volvía a ser él. Notaba su duro cuerpo contra mí y eso me volvía loco. Le besé la boca otra vez.- Vámonos a casa. Estoy cansado de estar aquí.

 **Tom:** Le llevé prácticamente comiéndomelo hasta en asiento del copiloto y me monté en el coche conduciendo hasta casa. Llegamos y le saqué del coche en brazos. Me quité la camiseta y puse las manos en mi torso de nuevo musculado y como si nada hubiera pasado- Toca. Pero ten cuidado que quemo. -le dije con chulería. Aunque aún no estaba curado de la anemia, ya podía hacer ejercicio. Lo cargué hasta la cama y me puse encima suyo.

 **Bill:** Me mordí el labio inferior al verle otra vez tan seguro de sí mismo. Estaba tan... guapo... Me incorporé para besarle y empecé a desnudarme, deseando que me tocara...

 **Tom:** No sabes las ganas que te tengo, princesa -empecé a morderle por todos los lados y a besarle mientras él gemía. Le puse encima mío -Disfruta, es todo para ti.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y me lancé a por sus labios mientras mis manos se paseaban por su torso. Empecé a bajar dando besos y mordiscos hasta que llegué a la cintura de los pantalones. Liberé su erección y me la llevé a la boca, escuchándole gemir.

 **Tom:** Le puse las manos en la cabeza para que fuera más rápido, pero antes de correrme paré y me puse encima suyo a dilatarle.

 **Bill:** Empezó a dilatarme y yo gemía y me retorcía bajo su cuerpo, muerto de deseo. Cuando me sentí preparado, quité su mano de mi entrada y le hice penetrarme. Joder... eso sí que era gloria.- Ah... Tom...- me agarré a su espalda clavándole las uñas.

 **Tom:** Princesa... Te echaba de menos -y empecé a penetrar con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Abrí más las piernas y me moví, haciendo aun más basta la penetración.- Y yo... a ti... Oh, joder...-cogí una de sus manos y la llevé a mi entrepierna, que necesitaba atención.

 **Tom:** Le masturbé hasta que se corrió y poco después lo hice yo.

 **Bill:** Se dejó caer sobre mí y le abracé.- No vuelvas... a dejarme tanto tiempo así... -le besé.

 **Tom:** No... pienso hacerlo -le besé.

 **Bill:** Genial... -dije contra sus labios.- Estaba muy pegajoso por el sudor. No me gustaba estar así.- Me voy a la ducha...

 **Tom:** Sonreí de lado y me levanté dispuesto a seguirle pero me detuvo.

 **Bill:** En la ducha no. No quiero volver a romperme un pie. -se rió de mi frase y aproveché para ir corriendo al baño. Sabía que a Tom le encantaba espiarme, así que no eché el cerrojo y me fui directo al agua.

 **Tom:** Ya que no me dejaba ir, por lo menos ir a verle... Me volví a empalmar y empecé a masturbarme. Cuando me corrí gemí demasiado alto. Bill me pilló y se rió.

 **Bill:** Me excité al oír su gemido. Con una sonrisa de lo más inocente, empecé a masturbarme bajo la ducha. Gemí de manera escandalosa, viendo como Tom se relamía al verme. Cerré el grifo y salí de la ducha, sin parar de tocarme.- ¿Me ayudas?- le pregunté con mi voz más dulce e inocente.

 **Tom:** Me senté en el baño y me senté encima mío sin importarme que estuviera mojado y empecé a masturbarle.

 **Bill:** Empecé a gemir al sentir su mano moverse con velocidad por mi entrepierna. Antes de lo que quería, cerré los ojos y exploté en su mano.

 **Tom:** Le mordí el cuello- Te acabas de duchar y ya manchas todo... Siempre igual -me reí.

 **Bill:** ¿Acaso prefieres que deje de manchar?- pregunté aún recostado contra él.

 **Tom:** Eso nunca... -le besé.

 **Bill:** Pues menos quejas. -volví a besarle y me levanté.- Vamos a comer, anda.

 **Tom:** ¿Vas a cocinar desnudo? -me lamí el piercing.

 **Bill:** Puede ser... -dije con tonito travieso.- Si vienes a abrazarme... -salí del baño y fui a la cocina.

 **Tom:** Le seguí sin pensármelo y le abracé por detrás pegándolo a mi- ¿Así de abrazado?

 **Bill:** Bueno... No está mal. Quizá con un par de besos por aquí... -me señalé el cuello y los hombros.

 **Tom:** Le bese y le mordí- ¿Así?

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- Sí... -empecé a cocinar... bueno, a intentarlo.

 **Tom:** No dejaba de morder y de besarle el cuello y él gemía un a y otra vez.

 **Bill:** Me puse duro. Quité la comida del fuego y llevé su mano a mi erección.- Mira... las que lías... -noté su entrepierna creciendo poco a poco.

 **Tom:** Pues habrá que solucionarlo... -le di la vuelta y le comí la boca restregándome con él.

 **Bill:** Jadeé contra su boca y empecé a masturbarle y llevé una de sus manos a mi entrada.- Hace mucho... oh... que no lo... hacemos aquí...

 **Tom:** Eso también habrá que solucionarlo -le hice enrollar sus piernas en mí y le apoyé en la encimera vacía.

 **Bill:** Gemí en sus labios y me restregué contra él mientras empezaba a dilatarme.

 **Tom:** De repente entró Anna a la cocina y me aparté de Bill de golpe- ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? -Es que como nunca me abres, ya ni me molesto, entro por la ventana directamente -Bill estaba avergonzado y flipado a la vez.

 **Bill:** Hola... -dije bajito. Estaba rojo como un tomate, y me escondí como pude en el cuerpo de Tom. Mi erección (que estaba entre sus manos) cayó en picado y él bufó, molesto.

 **Tom:** Pues estáis un rato buenos ¿eh? Si no fueras mi hermano me apuntaba a un trío -dijo como si nada. Yo cada vez estaba mas flipado- ¡Pero fuera! -le grité.

 **Bill:** Me encogí instintivamente por el grito de Tom. Antes de que me mirara, me sequé la lágrima que se me había escapado.- Anna... ve al salón y espera un momento a que nos vistamos, por favor... -Por supuesto, precioso. -me guiñó un ojo y se fue al salón. Se me cayó otra lágrima y me la sequé, frustrado.

 **Tom:** Tranquilo -le abracé- Voy a traerte ropa. No pasa nada. Si lo piensas es hasta gracioso -le sonreí y él pareció calmarse. Traje nuestra ropa, nos vestimos y fuimos al salón. Yo fui bastante borde- ¿Y ahora, me explicas el motivo de tu tan oportuna visita?

 **Bill:** Hace días que no sabía nada de mi hermano, aunque por lo visto, te va muy bien... -me sonrojé cuando nos miró con picardía.

 **Tom:** Pues sí, hermanita, me va muy bien -dije borde- Jo, qué borde. Pues no es mi culpa. Siempre que vengo nunca me abres así que no te quejes.

 **Bill:** Tom empezó a mosquearse y le puse una mano en la pierna.- Cálmate... en parte, tiene razón. Debería haber llamado, porque yo siempre abro la puerta, pero tampoco es para tanto... -suspiró y se relajó.

 **Tom:** Íbamos a comer, ¿quieres algo? -dije rendido.

 **Bill:** No, no me apetece. Ahora que sé que seguís vivos, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí.- y la desgraciada se levantó y se fue, dejándonos con cara de flipados.

 **Tom:** Me levanté- Yo la mato -pero Bill me detuvo.

 **Bill:** Le agarré del brazo.-¿Y por qué no mejor comemos y luego acabamos lo que habíamos empezado en la encimera?

 **Tom:** Vale -dije cabreado todavía y me fui a la cocina.

 **Bill:** Suspiré al verle aún enfadado.- Tom... -se giró hacia mí.- He cambiado de idea... -me lancé a por sus labios y le quité la camiseta.

 **Tom:** Noté cómo se me iba pasando el enfado y me encendía... Me deshice de su ropa y lo posicioné en la mesa como antes de la interrupción.

 **Bill:** Le desnudé del todo y empecé a masturbarle mientras él volvía a dilatarme.

 **Tom:** Le cogí en brazos y le penetré de golpe.

 **Bill:** Chillé cuando me penetró. Cada vez era más bruto, y eso me encantaba. Apoyé los brazos en la encimera y los usé para moverme y facilitar la penetración.- Tócame... -jadeé.

 **Tom:** Empecé a masturbarle mientras seguía embistiendo con rudeza.

 **Bill:** El ritmo se volvió frenético, y tocó el fondo.- ¡Mierda! -me corrí.

 **Tom:** Embestí un poco más y me corrí yo.

 **Bill:** Trae... algo para... limpiarnos... -me temblaban las piernas. La corrida había sido bestial.

 **Tom:** Le notaba tembloroso. No sabía si le había gustado mucho o si le había hecho daño. Le miré confuso.

 **Bill:** Estoy bien... -le dije sonriendo. Me apoyé contra la pared, cansado y cerré los ojos.

 **Tom:** Traje papel para limpiarnos y le besé mientras le limpiaba.

 **Bill:** Suspiré en sus labios.- Me dejas agotado... -volvió a besarme.

 **Tom:** Eso es por el ansia que me provoca tu cuerpo -le besé de nuevo.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Me gusta el ansia que te provoco...

 **Tom:** Lo sé... -comimos y pasamos un gran día. Vimos una peli por la tarde y Bill se quedó dormido. Lo desperté para ir a clase.

 **Bill:** No quiero ir...- me quejé con voz de niño.

 **Tom:** A clase, Bill. No hagas que me enfade -dije en plan madre, despollado. Le di por culo hasta que se despertó.

 **Bill:** Al final me levanté y preparé para ir a clase. Me llevó en el Cadillac y nos pusimos a hablar con los chicos. Llegó la hora de entrar.- Te veo a la salida.- le besé.

 **Tom:** Me despedí de él y me fui con los chicos a dar una vuelta. Cuando al volver le fui a buscar me encontré con un gilipollas que se estaba acercando demasiado a Bill. Y Bill no parecía estar muy a disgusto. Me acerqué enfadadísimo- ¿Qué tal el día?

 **Bill:** Pasé el día con Arthur, un chico nuevo y muy majo. En cuanto llegó Tom le abracé, aunque se viera de lejos que estaba muy enfadado.- Ahora que te veo, genial. Te he echado mucho, mucho de menos, ¿sabes?

 **Tom:** Ya... ¿Y tu amigo? -pregunté con mucha mala hostia y deseando repartirles hostias a los dos.

 **Bill:** Arthur se acojonó la ver a Tom y se fue medio corriendo. Mi novio se dio la vuelta sin mirarme y fue hacia el coche. Le seguí y me subí al asiento del copiloto. Fuimos todo el viaje a casa en silencio, y me sentía realmente incómodo.

 **Tom:** Paré en la puerta esperando a que bajara para irme.

 **Bill:** Tom, yo... -suspiré.- no es lo que piensas. Yo no quiero nada con Arthur. Y sinceramente, si no te hubieras enfadado, ni me habría dado cuenta de sus intenciones. Sé que mis palabras te valen mierda, pero quería que lo supieras. -abrí la puerta del coche.

 **Tom:** Esperé a que bajara y me fui a dar una vuelta con el coche sin hablar. Encendí un cigarrillo para tranquilizarme. Al poco rato volví ya calmado dispuesto a pedirle disculpas a Bill cuando me encontré curándose rajas de los brazos. Él no me había visto y se sobresaltó al oírme hablar- ¿Qué? ¿Entretenido?


	6. Castigo

**Bill:** Pegué un bote al ver a Tom.- Yo.. eh... Kashimir me ha arañado. Hay que ir al veterinario y cortarle las uñas....

 **Tom:** Ya veo... Pues no hará falta porque se ha dejado las "uñas"en el lavabo -dije viendo la cuchilla llena de sangre y la tomé. Le tomé del brazo y se la acerqué- ¿Quieres que te ayude? -pregunté pinchando sin llegar a hacer sangre.

 **Bill:** No... no hace falta... -me temblaba el pulso y se me aguaron los ojos. Una lágrima cayó en su brazo.

 **Tom:** Se la aparté y pareció calmarse un poco, pero le cogí de la raíz del pelo sin hacer daño pero obligándole a levantar la cabeza y mirarme a los ojos- Ya que te gusta tanto herirte, seguro que te gusta cómo te voy a tratar ahora -empezó a llorar.

 **Bill:** No, Tom, por favor... -las lágrimas caían sin control. Me hizo levantarme e ir a la habitación.

 **Tom:** ¿Sabes? No llegamos a tirar ninguno de los dos las cosas que usamos para la apuesta. Aún recuerdo lo bien que te quedaban... O tal vez te quede mejor el pelo rapado... ¿Qué opinas? -le pregunté tirando del pelo y haciendo que se tenga que agachar un poco.

 **Bill:** No, el pelo no...-dije llorando.

 **Tom:** Bueno, si tanto te gusta cortarte sitios del cuerpo, no sé porqué no quieres que te corte el pelo -le obligué a andar a la cocina y cogí las tijeras de cocina y se las acerqué a la cabeza -empezó a revolverse y a suplicar- ¿No quieres que te corte el pelo? -negó-¿Pero sabes que te mereces un castigo, verdad? -asintió desesperado- Pues dime un castigo proporcional a tus actos y me pienso lo del pelo.

 **Bill:** Hazme lo que quieras, me da igual, pero el pelo no, por favor.-supliqué llorando.- Haré lo que sea, pero no me cortes el pelo...

 **Tom:** Hoy estoy poco imaginativo... ¿Qué te puedo hacer a cambio de tu pelo? -quería hacerle sentir aún peor teniendo que elegir él mismo lo que iba a hacerle.

 **Bill:** Suspiré, todavía llorando.- Puedes... puedes pintarme los labios y... no sé... lo que quieras...

 **Tom:** ¿Solo pintarte los labios? Pensaba que apreciabas más tu pelo. Dime algo que te merezcas de verdad -le besé con falso cariño.

 **Bill:** Puedes... puedes ponerme la ropa de mujer... es lo que merezco. -sollocé.

 **Tom:** Eso ha estado mejor. Pero aún me falta algo -le tiré un poco más del pelo- Sabes que no quiero hacerlo así que esfuérzate un poco más -le lamí el cuello.

 **Bill:** Me pondré los tacones y... serás mi amo hasta...que quieras parar... -lloré con más fuerza.

 **Tom:** Dejé las tijeras en la mesa- Así me gusta, que colabores... Aunque me hubiera gustado mas que colaboraras desde el principio y no te hicieras eso en los brazos... Ahora no estaríamos así ¿Te arrepientes?

 **Bill:** Asentí con la cabeza. No quería hablar.

 **Tom:** Responde... -me daba cuenta de que no quería hablar.

 **Bill:** Sí, joder. Me arrepiento, amo. Me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.-dije con voz llorosa.

 **Tom:** Pues entonces sé bueno y vístete y maquíllate que nos lo vamos a pasar hoy bien.

 **Bill:** Sí, amo. -dije hundido. Me maquillé lo mejor que pude (pintalabios incluido) y me vestí con la ropa interior de mujer y los tacones. Fui al salón.- Ya estoy listo, amo.

 **Tom:** Pues ven a chupármela... Y hasta el fondo -dije desabrochando mis pantalones.

 **Bill:** Humillado, le obedecí. Empecé a succionar y lamer hasta que se corrió en mí.

 **Tom:** Quítate toda la ropa y los zapatos y espérame a cuatro patas -en realidad esto lo dije por hacerle sentir un poco más, pero pensaba parar ya. Me obedeció y me fui a por toallitas. Odiaba estar haciéndole esto. Fui frente a él y me agaché- ¿Me prometes que no vas a volver a cortarte? -pregunté con dulzura.

 **Bill:** Sí, amo. -bajé la mirada, triste y humillado.

 **Tom:** Pues quítate toda esta mierda y deja de llamarme amo -le tendí las toallitas.

 **Bill:** Vale... -acabé de desmaquillarme y me puse a llorar, todavía en el suelo.

 **Tom:** Le cogí y le traje al sofá. No sabía si iba a querer que le abrazara, así que me senté al lado. Él se me abrazó destrozado y se puso a llorar. Le abracé con cariño.

 **Bill:** Lloré un rato más entre sus brazos, hasta que logré calmarme.- Voy a tirar ese conjunto de mierda y esos zapatos asquerosos. Los odio.

 **Tom:** Pues yo odio todavía más que te hagas eso en los brazos. Y no te creas que no sé que te lo has estado haciendo más veces... -dije serio- He venido a pedirte perdón por haberme puesto así y mira lo que me encuentro... No me ha gustado nada hacerte esto...

 **Bill:** Es que te habías enfadado tanto... y yo no había hecho nada... y te has ido sin escucharme... me he puesto muy nervioso, y necesitaba hacerlo para tranquilizarme... Sé que no te gusta, pero tienes que entenderme, Tom...

 **Tom:** No, Bill. Si me enfado contigo acabamos a hostias si hace falta. Vas, me atacas y nos peleamos. Prefiero que me revientes la cara como la última vez a que te hagas esto -levanté su brazo.

 **Bill:** Volví a llorar.- Me cuesta no hacerlo, ¿vale? Es muy duro sentir toda esa ansiedad, saber que me calmo así y no poder hacerlo. Es como si necesitaras masturbarte, pero algo te impidiese hacerlo.

 **Tom:** Puedo hacértelo pasar mucho peor que lo que te he hecho pasar hoy. Y sí, es una amenaza -dije serio.

 **Bill:** Intentaré no hacerlo más, te lo prometo. Buscaré otro modo de huir de esas cosas.-dije serio.

 **Tom:** Eso espero... Y ven aquí -le abracé con todo mi amor y cariño.

 **Bill:** Lo siento mucho, de verdad.-dije arrepentido y todavía llorando.

 **Tom:** Sentirlo no sirve de nada, solo no lo vuelvas a hacer.

 **Bill:** Vale... te prometo hacer lo que pueda.

 **Tom:** Seguimos así hasta que vi a Bill temblar un poco y reparé en estaba desnudo- Bill, vamos vístete.

 **Bill:** Es que estoy muy a gusto así contigo.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Pero estás temblando. Vístete y vuelves a venir.

 **Bill:** Vale...- me puse el pijama y volví a sus brazos. Me picaban mucho los ojos, y no paraba de frotármelos.

 **Tom:** Estuvimos así toda la tarde. Decidí pedir una pizza para seguir así y encendí la tele. Menuda puta mierda, ya llegaba la maldita Navidad y Bill parecía emocionado por ello así que me iba a tocar celebrarla... Siempre para estas fechas huía para que nadie me encontrara. Odiaba la fecha, lo pasaba mal, me dolía bien dentro y me ponía de mala hostia... Y me iba a tocar disimular.

 **Bill:** ¿No te hace ilusión la Navidad? -hice un puchero.- Yo quiero celebrarla este año, aunque sea tú y yo solos... hace años que no celebro Navidad... -se me aguaron los ojos al pensar en la última navidad que pasé con mi familia.

 **Tom:** La celebraremos -sonreí. No podía negarle nada.

 **Bill:** Le abracé con fuerza.- Será genial.-le besé.

 **Tom:** //Lo que hay que hacer por amor// Le correspondí al abrazo.

 **Bill:** Llegó la pizza y me levanté a por ella. Cuando volví me senté al lado de Tom, pero él me cogió y me sentó encima suya.

 **Tom:** Tú conmigo -le dije cariñosamente. Quería compensarle por lo de esta tarde.

 **Bill:** ¿Vas a poder comer bien?- no quería agobiarle siendo muy pegajoso, aunque en el fondo lo necesitara.

 **Tom:** Si no puedo comer bien, te como a ti y solucionado. Además, ¿no sabes que te he secuestrado? Pues ahora ya lo sabes. De aquí no te mueves.

 **Bill:** Me reí de lo que dijo.- ¿Y si necesito ir al baño? Porque me niego a usar un cubo o un vaso. -se rió.

 **Tom:** No, si lo de princesa te lo puse por algo -me reí acordándome del secuestro.

 **Bill:** Me reí yo también.- ¿Entonces al baño puedo ir?

 **Tom:** Mmm... Te dejo mear con una condición -le dije como aquella vez. Pero esta vez solo le atrapaban mis brazos.

 **Bill:** ¿Cuál?- pregunté curioso.

 **Tom:** Que me hagas una mamada -repetí exactamente las mismas palabras que en el secuestro y nos empezamos a reír.

 **Bill:** ¿Otra? ¿Es que nunca te cansas?- le dije sonriente.

 **Tom:** No... -apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

 **Bill:** Pues yo sí. Tendrás que esperar un ratito...

 **Tom:** Pues entonces no meas... -dije haciéndome el interesante y nos empezamos a reír.

 **Bill:** ¿Al menos puedes esperar a que me acabe la pizza?- le dije entre risas.

 **Tom:** En realidad no tengo ganas, solo es por molestarte un poco... -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Me reí otra vez y me levanté.- Ahora vengo. No se te ocurra acabarte mi pizza, ¿eh?

 **Tom:** Le cogí del brazo y le volví a sentar en mi y sonreí- Que no te vas, he dicho -le apreté contra mi.

 **Bill:** Pues ven conmigo, pero yo no puedo quedarme aquí parado sin hacer pis.- me levanté y le di la mano.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír pero me quedé esperándole ahí.

 **Bill:** Gracias... -meé y me lavé las manos. Cuando volví a acercarme a él, se me escapó un bostezo y me miró con una sonrisilla de lado.

 **Tom:** ¿Tienes sueño? -pregunté abrazándole.

 **Bill:** Un poquito... hoy ha sido un día largo. Me voy a la cama, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** ¿No quieres acabar de cenar? -le besé. Me sentía mal.

 **Bill:** No... tengo mucho sueño. -le sonreí y me di cuenta de que tenía mala cara.- ¿Qué te pasa?- me preocupé.

 **Tom:** Nada, que me preocupo por ti. Pues la guardamos para mañana y nos vamos a la cama.

 **Bill:** ¿Seguro que solo te pasa eso?- le pregunté mientras volvía al salón a recoger los restos de la cena.

 **Tom:** Pues no. Me siento culpable por lo de esta tarde. Pero lo voy a volver a hacer si es necesario...

 **Bill:** Paré en seco en la puerta de la cocina y le miré.- No te sientas así. Has hecho lo que creías mejor, y encima luego me has regalado una tarde maravillosa.- sonreí pero volví a bostezar. Tom se rió.

 **Tom:** Anda, vamos a la cama.

 **Bill:** No hace falta que vengas si no tienes sueño... -no quería que viniera a dormir si no tenía ganas.

 **Tom:** Voy si me da la gana -me reí.

 **Bill:** Vale... pero luego no te quejes, eh.- le di la mano y le llevé a la cama. Me metí y me acurruqué a esperar que se pusiera el pijama.

 **Tom:** Me puse el pijama y me tumbé estrechándolo en mi- Buenas noches.

 **Bill:** Buenas noches. -le di un beso en los labios y me dormí.

 **Tom:** Me quedé yo también dormido y por la mañana fuimos a su universidad. Me quería asegurar de que ese imbécil no se acercaba mucho a mi Bill. En cuanto alguien me mirara un poco mal, le reventaba para que se enterara de quién era yo y quedara advertido.

 **Bill:** En cuanto nos bajamos del coche, me abrazó por la espalda de forma posesiva y fuimos a ver a Anna y los demás. Arthur estaba allí, y bajó la mirada al vernos llegar. No sé porqué, pero me molestó que estuviera ahí.- Vaya ojeras, Billy. ¿Tom te tuvo despierto hasta muy tarde?-dijo Noah.-En realidad, fui yo el que no le dejó dormir.-me giré a Tom y le besé.

 **Tom:** Es una máquina. No me suelta ni aunque lo intente -sonreí con chulería- Aunque no lo intento...

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Es que es muy difícil soltarte... -me quedé mirandole fijamente y me besó.

 **Tom:** Iros a un hotel -dijo Patrick riéndose- Después de la pelea toca reconciliación, ¿eh? -se rió otra vez.

 **Bill:** No tiene que ver... -le dije molesto.

 **Tom:** Es cierto... -asentí- Bill es insaciable -me dio un manotazo.

 **Bill:** Y tú eres idiota.-dije picado y todos se rieron de mí. Llegó la hora de entrar en clase. Di un beso a Tom con el que casi me lo como, solo por joder a Arthur.- Tom tenía razón... eres insaciable, Bill. -dijo Anna. La miré mal y se rió.- Te veo a la salida. -Volvía besarle y me metí en clase.

 **Tom:** Me despedí agarrándole del culo con una sonrisa de lado y me fui.

 **Bill:** Nos dieron la nota de Historia de la música. Creía que me había ido genial, pero tenía un tres. El profesor me puso una excusa barata y me hundió la moral. Delante de él fingí que me era igual, pero cuando acabó la clase salí a toda prisa para poder irme cuanto antes con Tom.

 **Tom:** Le esperé en el coche y lo vi venir corriendo llorando y abrazarse ami. Le acaricié la cabeza con ternura. La gente mirando para variar- ¿Qué te pasa? -le dije mandando a la mierda mi chulería habitual.

 **Bill:** Creía que lo había hecho bien... y tengo una mierda de nota... y me ha dicho delante de todos que no sé expresarme...-sollocé contra su pecho.

 **Tom:** Le hice mirarme y le sequé las lágrimas- Ese capullo no tiene ni puta idea. Tú no te preocupes, que seguro que recuperas. Y si necesitas ayuda externa, yo contrato a un profesor particular o le arranco la cabeza al tuyo... -le dije con ternura. La gente no se lo creía estar viéndome así.

 **Bill:** Seguía llorando, muy frustrado y volví a abrazarme a él con fuerza mientras me tocaba el pelo con dulzura.

 **Tom:** Venga, no me llores, que no me gusta verte llorar -le seguí acariciando- Vamos a hacer hoy lo que tú quieras, para que te animes. Como si quieres que nos vayamos de viaje a Tokyo una semana, me lo dices y saco los billetes. Pero sonríe, que estás precioso cuando sonríes.

 **Bill:** Le miré sonriente.- Quiero irme a casa y pasar la tarde contigo. Es lo que más me gusta.- le besé.

 **Tom:** A donde tú quieras -le sonreí- Y conduce tú -le dejé conducir mi Cadillac por primera vez (sin contar una vez que yo iba muy borracho y se me folló, pero eso no cuenta. Hice muchas cosas que no habría hecho ni de coña sobrio esa noche). Me miró con los ojos como platos.

 **Bill:** ¿De verdad? -asintió y le besé ilusionado.- ¡Sube, vamos!- arranqué el cochazo de mi novio y nos dirigí a casa.

 **Tom:** Pero no te acostumbres, ¿eh? -dije sentándome en el asiento del copiloto.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Bueno, sigo teniendo mi Audi. -Le miré con chulería y nos fuimos a casa.

 **Tom:** Llegamos a casa- ¿Encargo comida?

 **Bill:** No... necesito hacer algo productivo.- en realidad quería dejar de sentirme un inútil. Fui a la cocina y me puse a cocinar.

 **Tom:** Pues si quieres hacer algo productivo, pasa tiempo con tu novio que socializar es una característica básica del ser humano -se rió.

 **Bill:** Ya estoy socializando. Te hago algo rico de comer para que luego seas mimoso y te pases toda la tarde conmigo metido en la cama.

 **Tom:** Bueno... Iba a darte mimos de todos... ¡NO! Quiero decir, con una comida rica soy muy mimoso -dije para hacer la gracia.

 **Bill:** Me reí y le abracé.- ¿Y si me comes a mí? ¿Te pones mimoso? -dije sobre sus labios.- ¿O necesitas más?

 **Tom:** Contigo me basta y me sobra -lo llevé hasta la cama.

 **Bill:** Caí encima de él y le besé. Empecé a desnudarle y a masajear su cuerpo poco a poco.

 **Tom:** De repente noté que ponía la mano en mi culo como con cautela. Esperando alguna reacción- Bill... -le susurré. Él apartó la mano triste- Fóllame.


	7. Beso por bizcocho

**Bill:** Le miré fijamente, asustado por sus palabras.- ¿Estás seguro?

 **Tom:** Totalmente -dije excitado.

 **Bill:** Pásame el lubricante, y llegaré allí.- dije en voz baja contra sus labios.- Me lo pasó y me llené los dedos. Le besé con todo mi cariño y empecé a prepararle.

 **Tom:** Gemí y empecé a besarle de arriba a abajo hasta que me preparó del todo y me penetró.

 **Bill:** Entré con fuerza en él y empecé un fuerte vaivén. Tom gemía y abría las piernas, pidiendo más.- Ah... Tom... -cogí su polla y empecé a masturbarle mientras aumentaba el ritmo, intentando llegar a su punto antes de correrme.

 **Tom:** Bill... Más rápido... -y empecé a gritar cuando lo hizo. Finalmente conseguí que diera ahí y me corrí con un sonoro grito.

 **Bill:** Me pringó todo el estómago y no aguanté más. Di dos embestidas más y me corrí en su interior. Apoyé la cabeza en su pecho y salí poco a poco de él.- Me encantas... -dije jadeando.

 **Tom:** Le besé- Lo sé -sonreí con chulería.

 **Bill:** Me reí y me tumbé a su lado. Se me cerraban los ojos.

 **Tom:** ¿Pero tú cuánto duermes? -le besé.

 **Bill:** Yo no duermo dieciocho horas diarias solo porque eso me impide estar así contigo. -se rió y volvió a besarme.

 **Tom:** Pues duerme... Yo también tengo sueño.

 **Bill:** Jo, pero... -me callé al ver su cara de cansancio.- pero solo si me abrazas y no me sueltas.

 **Tom:** Hecho... -sonreí y me quedé dormido.

 **Bill:** Cerré los ojos y me dormí yo también.

 **Tom:** Me levanté a mitad de la noche con la cama vacía. Oía ruido en la cocina. Seguro que estaba cocinando así que me acerqué para que me hiciera algo también.

 **Bill:** Apareció bostezando en la cocina.- Buenas noches.-sonreí.- ¿Quieres?- señalé la tortilla que estaba preparando.

 **Tom:** Sí -dije dejándome caer en la silla- ¿Llevas mucho rato despierto?

 **Bill:** No, unos cinco minutos.- di la vuelta a la tortilla.

 **Tom:** Aaah... -dije- Seguía con sueño pero estaba hambriento.

 **Bill:** Puse un plato con media tortilla delante suya.- Cómetelo deprisa o te vas a dormir en el plato.-dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Vale... -dije con los ojos que se me cerraban y empecé a comer.

 **Bill:** Me comí la tortilla lo más rápido que pude y esperé a que terminara él. Nos levantamos y volvimos abrazados a la cama.

 **Tom:** Me caí a la cama y me dormí al instante. Me pareció oír la risa de Bill antes de dormirme. Al día siguiente era sábado y me encontré con Bill decorando la casa con adornos y chorradas varias para la Navidad. Por un lado ver todo eso fue como una puñalada, pero sonreí. Parecía feliz.

 **Bill:** Me levanté pronto, emocionado por la Navidad. Dejé a Tom descansando y puse un par de guirnaldas en la casa. Luego cogí las cajas que no dejé que Tom rompiera. En ellas guardaba el árbol y las bolas. Tras pelearme con las luces decolores para desenredarlas. Empecé a colocarlo todo con una gran sonrisa cuando sentí que me miraban. Me giré y vi a Tom sonriendo.-¡Buenos días! ¿Quieres ayudarme?

 **Tom:** Le ayudé a decorar la casa. La decoración me parecía horrorosa pero no le pensaba quitar a Bill la emoción, así que sonreí. Enchufó las luces y empezó a sonar una melodía chirriante- No, no, villancicos no -le dije a Bill, que con un puchero quitó el volumen.

 **Bill:** Con lo alegres que son...-salí a la puerta y puse un letrerito de "Feliz Navidad". Con eso acabé la decoración. Volví al salón con Tom y le abracé.- ¿Qué te parece?

 **Tom:** Pues mira, me parece horroroso, pero con lo feliz que te pone lo dejaría todo el año puesto... -dije con sinceridad.

 **Bill:** Me reí de su comentario.- Ven, vamos a desayunar. -entramos a la cocina y preparé un par de cafés. Destapé una fuente que había en la mesa, dejando ver una montaña de galletas. Me sonrojé.- Las he hecho yo...

 **Tom:** Sonreí conmovido y cogí una- No, si al final me va a gustar la mierda esta de la navidad y todo -Bill sonrió y yo mordí- Está buenísima -dije comiéndomela de un bocado y cogiendo otra.

 **Bill:** ¡Eh, deprisa no! ¡Que te van a sentar mal! -dije entre risas.

 **Tom:** De repente se me subió Kashimir encima. Qué raro. Este gato siempre me evitaba. Empezó a ronronear. Le dí un trozo de galleta pero no lo quiso.

 **Bill:** Me senté en una silla a ver a Tom jugueteando con Kashimir. Me puse a comer, pero me había levantado con poco hambre, así que no comí casi nada. Tom se me quedó mirando.-¿Te pasa algo? -pregunté.

 **Tom:** Que estás precioso...

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé.- Tú estás guapísimo.

 **Tom:** Lo sé -seguí jugando con el gato.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Parece que le has caído bien... -seguí mirándoles como un tonto.

 **Tom:** Pues lleva un mes ignorándome... No entiendo a los gatos.

 **Bill:** Son unos interesados. Solo se te acercan cuando les conviene. -cogí el móvil y empecé a hacerle fotos con disimulo.

 **Tom:** Pues como las personas... -dije- Al menos a estos los ves venir.

 **Bill:** No todas las personas son así... -dije entristecido por sus palabras.

 **Tom:** Tú no... Ni los chicos. Ni Franziska, ni Anna... Pero el resto todos.

 **Bill:** ¿Y tú? -pregunté al ver que no se había incluido en la lista.

 **Tom:** Yo sí... -dije comiéndome una galleta- Hasta contigo lo soy. Me siento bien haciéndote feliz así que lo hago, o lo intento...

 **Bill:** Me reí de su argumento y me levanté. Quité al gato de sus piernas y me puse yo. Me miró con una ceja alzada.- Galleta.

 **Tom:** Le acerqué una galleta a la boca y cuando fue a morder se la aparté. Hizo un puchero y me reí. Se la acerqué y mordió desconfiado pero esta vez no se la aparté y le dejé comer.

 **Bill:** Tragué el trozo que me había dado. Me acerqué un poco a él.- Más... -susurré con mi voz más dulce.

 **Tom:** Le dí otro trozo sonriendo- Merezco un sueldo por esto. Exijo mi beso.

 **Bill:** Sonreí mientras masticaba. Tragué y le besé.- Galleta por beso, ¿te parece?

 **Tom:** Lo veo... -y me besó.

 **Bill:** Pues dame galleta.-dije sonriendo. Estaba más cerca de él que al principio, pero en ese momento daba igual. Mordí y luego le besé.

 **Tom:** Seguimos con el juego hasta que Bill no quería más galletas- Pues tenemos un problema porque yo quiero más besos.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Eso tiene una solución muy fácil: ¡besos de regalo para Tom! -me lancé a su boca y le besé.- Considéralo la paga extra de Navidad por un trabajo muy bien hecho.- y le besé otra vez.

 **Tom:** Me gusta este trabajo -y le volví a besar.

 **Bill:** Me levanté y tiré de su mano, haciendo que se pusiera de pie.- Vamos a la ducha... -volví a besarle.

 **Tom:** Le seguí hasta la ducha y me quité la ropa.

 **Bill:** Me desnudé y abrí el grifo del agua.- Vamos, ven... -tiré de su mano y entramos al agua. Suspiré de gusto al sentirla caer por mi cuerpo.

 **Tom:** Entré al agua y le apreté contra mi cuerpo.

 **Bill:** Empecé un beso lento, dulce. Pero en seguida su cuerpo y su olor me llevaron a la locura y empecé a devorarle.

 **Tom:** Me lancé a por su cuello y empecé a morder y bajaba poco a poco. Me fui a por su piercing del pezón.

 **Bill:** Gemí como un loco al sentir sus dientes y lengua en mi piercing. Le clavé las uñas en los hombros, pero pareció no molestarse.

 **Tom:** Pronto seguí bajando hasta llegar a su polla y me la metí en la boca.

 **Bill:** Grité sorprendido al sentir su boca rodeando mi erección. Le cogí de las trenzas y empecé a marcar el ritmo con mi cadera.

 **Tom:** Le dilaté mientras se la comía y antes de que se corriera me la saqué de la boca le di la vuelta y le penetré casi sin que se diera cuenta.

 **Bill:** Fue tan rápido que solo pude jadear su nombre mientras me embestía. Cogí mi miembro y empecé a tocarme.

 **Tom:** Mientras le penetraba le quité la mano de su polla y empecé a masturbarle yo. Él se apoyó en la pared mientras gemía.

 **Bill:** Me incliné un poco, exponiéndome más a la penetración.- Tom, ya... ya casi...

 **Tom:** Penetré con mucha fuerza y nos corrimos a la vez.

 **Bill:** Me quedé apoyado contra la pared, recuperando el aire. Luego me pegué a Tom y nos dejé justo bajo el agua. Volví a besarle.

 **Tom:** Nos lavamos el pelo y el cuerpo entre besos y abrazos y salimos a secarnos.

 **Bill:** Cogí una toalla y me escurrí bien el pelo y luego con otra me tapé desde la cintura para abajo. Me quedé como un idiota mirando a Tom secarse. Joder... qué bueno estaba.

 **Tom:** Me di cuenta de que me miraba embobado y todavía alargué más el momento con una sonrisa de lado.

 **Bill:** Me acerqué y le abracé por detrás. Empecé a repartir besos por su espalda.

 **Tom:** Me giré y le tomé de la cara besándole.

 **Bill:** La abracé por la cintura y le seguí el beso.- Hmmm...Esto me gusta mucho más que las galletas.- y volví a besarle.

 **Tom:** Más te vale -me reí y nos fuimos a vestir.

 **Bill:** Nos vestimos y nos sentamos a ver una peli, pero todas eran de Navidad, y a Tom parecían no gustarle. Se me ocurrió una idea.- ¿Me ayudas a hacer un bizcocho? Te aseguro que es mejor que esta mierda de película. -se rió y aceptó.

 **Tom:** La que montamos en un momento con la harina.... Toda la cocina llena y nosotros aún más

 **Bill:** Jo, me has puesto perdido... -se rió.- Luego nos va a tocar ducharnos otra vez, y por listo no va a ser como antes. -se puso serio y me reí yo.- Anda, bate los huevos. Pero hazlo bien, eh.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué huevos? -pregunté con una sonrisa de lado.

 **Bill:** Estos, guarro. -puse tres huevos cascados en un bol.

 **Tom:** Jo -puse cara triste y me puse a batirlos.

 **Bill:** Me reí. -Si acabamos pronto...-dejé la frase en el aire.

 **Tom:** Empecé a batir con más insistencia.

 **Bill:** Me reí y seguí con mi parte del bizcocho. En quince minutos ya lo habíamos metido al horno. Le besé con ansias, y en seguida me pegó a su cuerpo.

 **Tom:** Le empecé a besar y le agarré del culo- Vamos a la ducha -sonreí de lado.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Vamos. -le di la mano y le arrastré al agua.

 **Tom:** Nos quitamos toda la harina y entre besos me pidió algo.

 **Bill:** Tom, ¿me... me haces una mamada? -me puse totalmente rojo de la vergüenza, esperando su respuesta.

 **Tom:** ¿Otra? -levanté la ceja y se puso más rojo. Me reí y empecé a besarle hasta llegar a su polla.

 **Bill:** Estallé en gemidos al sentir su boca en mi polla, lamiendo y succionando.- Joder, cómo se lo monta la princesa. -Abrí los ojos de golpe al oír esa voz. Me encontré a Anna y Noah mirando con gran interés lo que Tom me hacía. Bajé la cabeza y empecé a llorar en silencio mientras Tom se incorporaba.

 **Tom:** Salí de la ducha sin nada de vergüenza- ¿¡SE PUEDE SABER PORQUÉ MIERDA NO USÁIS EL PUTO TIMBRE!? -vi a Bill estremecerse.

 **Bill:** Me senté en la ducha, asustado por el grito de Tom y muerto de vergüenza. Por suerte, aún no se habían dado cuenta de que lloraba.-Solo queríamos veros, y como no sabía si me abriríais o no después de pillaros el otros día, he enseñado a Noah a colarse.

 **Tom:** ¿Sois conscientes de la puta suerte que tenéis de que os tenga un cada vez menor aprecio? Porque cualquier otro estaría ahora muy mal -amenacé sombrío.

 **Bill:** Tom... -le llamé y se giró a mí en seguida.- ¿Puedes traerme algo de ropa?- dije mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo sin control.- Y vosotros, id al salón, por favor.

 **Tom:** Estaban acojonados. Les cogí del brazo con más fuerza de la necesaria y les dejé ahí y fui a por ropa para él y para mi.

 **Bill:** Tom volvió al baño con mi pijama en la mano. Salí de la ducha y entonces vio las lágrimas.

 **Tom:** Le abracé- Tranquilo, ¿vale? Solo nos han visto haciéndote una mamada. ¿Qué tiene eso de vergonzoso? Nada -le sonreí para que se calmara mientras le ayudaba a secarse y vestirse.

 **Bill:** No es solo la vergüenza... es que encima se pongan a bromear. Me siento como humillado, como un juguete para que ellos se diviertan... y no me gusta.-acabó de ayudarme con el pijama y empecé a secarle las trenzas mientras él se vestía.

 **Tom:** Simplemente nos han pillado y han hecho la coña, ya está. No te sientas mal. Piensa que al que han pillado con una polla en la boca es a mi -me reí.

 **Bill:** No pude evitar reírme con él.- Aun así me siento incómodo... Bueno, vamos al salón.

 **Tom:** Eh, tú con la cabeza bien alta. Que eres el único que puedes decir que el gran Tom te ha hecho una mamada //Al menos desde que murió mi padre//.

 **Bill:** Me reí de su comentario y le di la mano para ir al salón.

 **Tom:** Me senté en el sofá sin decir nada. Estaban tiesos como palos- Os agradecería que la próxima puta vez llamárais al puto timbre -dije borde- ¿Qué queríais?

 **Bill:** Ya te lo he dicho. Solo veníamos a veros. -me senté al lado de Tom y me hice una bolita.- Por cierto, ¿hay algún momento del día en el que no estéis dándole al tema? -dijo Anna. Me reboté.-Sí, solemos parar cuando cierta pesada se cuela en casa solo para dar por culo.

 **Tom:** Voy aponer rejas en las ventanas... -dije exasperado.

 **Bill:** Tampoco os paséis tíos, que solo os he pillado dos veces...- Demasiadas.-repliqué en seguida.-Noah miraba todo con cara de flipado. Me relajé y suspiré. -Voy a por algo de comer.- El bizcocho parecía listo, y lo saqué del horno. Olía genial. Lo llevé al salón con unas cuantas galletas.

 **Tom:** Sí, ya quisierais vosotros tener nuestra vida sexual -les solté con chulería.

 **Bill:** Le miré mordiéndome el labio. Corté el primer trozo de bizcocho y se lo ofrecí.- ¿Quieres? -dije bajito.

 **Tom:** Si -lo cogí sonriéndole.

 **Bill:** Le devolví la sonrisa y corté un trozo para todos. Iba a empezar a comer cuando Tom tiró de mi cintura y me sentó en sus piernas.- Hola... -le dije sonriente.

 **Tom:** Le tomé del mentón y empecé a besarle.

 **Bill:** Me separé de él y le miré sonriendo.- Te propongo un trato.

 **Tom:** Te escucho -sonreí.

 **Bill:** Le di mi trozo de bizcocho. Lo miró con la ceja alzada.- Bocado por beso. -expliqué. Ya se me había olvidado que teníamos compañía.

 **Tom:** Sonreí y oí toses- Tom, una pregunta, ¿de verdad eres el que teme toda la ciudad? Porque quién lo diría -dijo Anna- Hermanita hay muchas cosas que desconoces de mi...

 **Bill:** En realidad solo hace estas cosas porque le compenso con un sexo de tal calidad que hasta Noah haría estas cosas. -dije con chulería y todos se rieron.- ¿Entonces hay trato? -le dije a Tom.

 **Tom:** Lo hay... -mordí el bizcocho- No, no, esperad que ahora me habéis rayado. ¿Qué coño has hecho, Tom? -dijo de coña. Bill y yo nos tensamos un poco.

 **Bill:** Tienes un hermano que aterroriza a toda la ciudad pero que hace moñadas de estas porque inexplicablemente a mí no me da miedo y entonces me compensa. -era lo más parecido a la verdad que me atrevía decir.- Y tú... -puse un dedo a Tom en el pecho.- Has mordido MI bizcocho. El trato no era así.- hice un puchero.

 **Tom:** Anna asintió no muy convencida y yo le callé a Bill sus reproches invadiendo su boca con mi lengua.

 **Bill:** Me separé de él.- Sabes a bizcocho. Estás rico. -se rió de lo que dije.- Mordisco. -exigí.

 **Tom:** Mmmm... bizcocho con polla -solté y me empecé a reír. Anna y Noah se despollaron también.

 **Bill:** Eres idiota. Eso otro no se notaba... -me puse como un tomate y quise bajarme de sus piernas, pero no me dejó.

 **Tom:** Era broma -sonreí y le di un mordisco.

 **Bill:** Mastiqué despacio, viendo cómo se impacientaba.- Qué bueno ha salido.- sonreí y le besé.- Más...

 **Tom:** A lo que me di cuenta estaban Anna y Noah liándose también. Le di más bizcocho esperando por mi beso.

 **Bill:** Miré a Noah y Anna con cara de flipado y tragué el bizcocho. Volvía besarle, pero esta vez dejé de lado la ternura y le besé con deseo.

 **Tom:** Lo empujé contra el sofá y me lo empecé a comer con la boca.

 **Bill:** Le clavé las uñas con la espalda intentando seguirle el beso. Empecé a ponerme duro solo por la forma tan dominante que tenía de besarme.

 **Tom:** Le estaba mordiendo el labio el cuello la oreja, todo lo que estaba a mi alcance. Y él al final soltó un gemido que hizo que Anna y Noah centraran su atención en nosotros.

 **Bill:** Nos miraron fijamente y yo me sonrojé. Escondí la cabeza en el pecho de Tom y él se rió.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié el pelo- Siempre la lías.

 **Bill:** No ha sido mi culpa...- me sonrojé un poco más.

 **Tom:** Le besé para distraerle.

 **Bill:** No me beses así... -dije muy bajito en su oído.

 **Tom:** ¿Así cómo?

 **Bill:** Así como hacías antes de que... me oyeran... -volví a sonrojarme.

 **Tom:** ¿No te ha gustado? -susurré echando mi aliento en su cuello.

 **Bill:** Jadeé. Por suerte eso no lo oyeron.- Ya sabes que sí... es solo que... no quiero que me oigan más...

 **Tom:** ¿Ah, no? -volví a decir contra su cuello- Pero si te gusta tanto... Admítelo...

 **Bill:** Solo me gusta que me oigas tú... -mordí su cuello al sentir su aliento sobre el mío.

 **Tom:** Pues a mi me gustaría que te oyeran todos para que supieran que eres mío... -le susurré al oído y se estremeció- Porque hay gente que parece no tenerlo claro -lamí su oreja y ahogó un gemido.

 **Bill:** Me excité muchísimo solo de imaginarme a alguien oyendo cómo Tom me hacía suyo... y claro, lo notó. Ya no sabía ni dónde esconderme.

 **Tom:** Pídeme que te folle y te llevo al cuarto ahora mismo para que estos dos sepan lo que es el sexo... -dije frente a él follándome su boca con mi lengua hasta que nuestra saliva resbaló por fuera de nuestras bocas.

 **Bill:** Nuestra saliva se escurría por mi cuello, y me puse tan, tan cachondo que acabé susurrando.- Fóllame, Tom...

 **Tom:** No te oigo -sonreí con chulería- Dilo un poco más alto -susurré en su oído.

 **Bill:** Fóllame... Llévame a la cama y hazme tuyo...- hablé un poco más alto, pero no lo suficiente para que Anna y Noah interrumpieran su... tarea...

 **Tom:** Dilo más alto. Grítalo y lo haré -me encantaba desquiciarle.

 **Bill:** Tom... joder... no seas cruel... -jadeé en su cuello.

 **Tom:** Pero si te pone mucho... -le susurré- Vamos, grítalo y lo haré.

 **Bill:** No voy a gritar... -le aparté y me levanté. Antes de que dijera nada, le arrastré a la habitación.- Me merezco un premio... por lo capullo que has sido... -le besé.


	8. Complejo de inferioridad

**Tom:** Me empujó a la cama- No he sido tan capullo... -sonreí- Si lo hubieras gritado te hubiera dado tu premio...

 **Bill:** ¿Y si me das un premio porque te he traído aquí? -dije con voz inocentona mientras me restregaba contra su erección.

 **Tom:** Ah... Esa voz...- Pero no has gritado... No te lo mereces -sonreí siendo algo capullo.

 **Bill:** ¿Ni siquiera por el gemido?- dije con esa misma voz. Tom vaciló. Ya era mío.

 **Tom:** Me rozó el paquete y gemí. Estaba perdiendo el control de la situación. No podía dejarme ganar- Ni siquiera...

 **Bill:** ¿Y tampoco... por hablarte bajito contra el cuello?- seguí hablando con esa voz, pegándome a su cuello. Gimió otra vez.

 **Tom:** Tampoco... No te mereces ningún premio -estaba perdiéndolo del todo.

 **Bill:** ¿No? ¿Y si hago esto?-me restregué contra su paquete. Volvió a gemir.-¿Me vas a dar mi premio, Tom?- hablaba en su cuello y lo mordía.

 **Tom:** Seguí negando. Ya no me salían ni las palabras.

 **Bill:** Era mi ocasión. Me separé de él y empecé a morderme un dedo, mientras lo humedecía con mi lengua. Siguió gimiendo y yo me aproveché. Metí el dedo en su entrada. Siguió gimiendo y volví a inclinarme sobre él.- ¿Seguro que no me lo vas a dar? -otra vez ese tonito.

 **Tom:** Gemí- Seguro...

 **Bill:** Metí un segundo dedo en su entrada. Los moví imitando unas tijeras y él gritó.- ¿No quieres?- le besé.

 **Tom:** No... -mentí descaradamente.

 **Bill:** ¿Y si... y si intento entrar en ti? -tercer dedo. Empecé a succionar su cuello, buscando hacerle una marca.

 **Tom:** Negué con la cabeza ahogando un gemido. El hijo de puta me la estaba devolviendo.

 **Bill:** Cogí el lubricante y me llené la polla. Entré en su cuerpo. Le pringué la erección de lubricante y gritó. Empecé un fuerte vaivén y le masturbé. Joder, cómo facilitaba las cosas el lubricante...

 **Tom:** Grité. Me habían oído fuera por cojones. Puto Bill de mierda. Encima me vacilaba.

 **Bill:** Recordé que había más gente en casa, y le devolví el favor. Empecé a gritar.- ¡Ah, aah, Tom! ¡Más fuerte, más! -aumenté el ritmo.

 **Tom:** ¡Aaah, Bill! -grité- Más rápido.

 **Bill:** Como desees... -dije en su oído mientras daba con más fuerza y velocidad. Me quedaba poco, y sentí que estaba muy cerca de su fondo. Paré de golpe. Quería ser cabrón.

 **Tom:** ¡Aaah! -gemí ante el parón- ¡Hijo de puta! -le dije jadeando.

 **Bill:** Seguía en su interior, y me revolví un poco para que me notara.- ¿Quieres que siga? -le dije con mi tonito inocentón.

 **Tom:** ¡Sí! -grité.

 **Bill:** Suplica. Grita que quieres que te folle.-dije contra sus labios y luego le besé.

 **Tom:** Hijo de puta... Me la estaba devolviendo. Y él peor- Bill, cabrón -le dije desesperado.

 **Bill:** Grita, Tom... grita y te haré gozar como nunca.-le besé de nuevo y cerré un poco sus piernas, lo que hizo que me sintiera más en su interior.

 **Tom:** ¡Aaah! -gemí- Bill, por favor... -grité. Ésto me pasaba por listo.

 **Bill:** Seré bueno: no hace falta que grites más, pero sí que supliques.- le hice otro chupetón.

 **Tom:** Volví a gemir- Por favor, Bill -dije en bajo. Él no se inmutó- Te lo suplico.

 **Bill:** Sonreí.- Así me gusta.-Y volví a penetrarle, fuerte, cada vez más y más y le masturbaba lo más deprisa que pude. Llegué a su fondo.

 **Tom:** Con un grito a la vez nos corrimos los dos. Salió de mi jadeando.

 **Bill:** Me tumbé a su lado, intentando recuperar la respiración.- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele...?

 **Tom:** Eres... un pequeño... hijo de puta... vengativo -se rió mientras yo jadeaba.

 **Bill:** Pero te ha gustado, ¿no? -asintió.- Entonces no te quejes. -le besé.

 **Tom:** Pero te diré una cosa -sonreí de lado- Yo lo soy más todavía... Así que tenme miedo...

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Si tus venganzas se parecen a las mías, bienvenidas sean. -me limpié con una toallita y volví a ponerme el pijama.- Deberíamos volver al salón.

 **Tom:** No te he dicho dónde me voy a vengar -me levanté con chulería que quedó arruinada por el pinchazo que me dio en el culo.

 **Bill:** Me acerqué a él lo más rápido que pude.- ¿Te duele mucho? -pregunté preocupado.

 **Tom:** Un poco, no te preocupes.

 **Bill:** ¿Seguro? -asintió.- De todas formas, ve al sofá y ahora te llevo un ibuprofeno.- salimos abrazados de la habitación.

 **Tom:** Bill estaba empanado y yo me empecé a despollar. Anna y Noah estaban follando- Hermanita, te va a tener que enseñar tu hermano Tom a follar en condiciones.

 **Bill:** Pues... teniendo en cuenta lo que hemos oído... parece que te folla Bill a ti...- Dijo Anna entre jadeos. Me sentía un poco incómodo.-Voy a por tu pastilla...-le dije a Tom en voz baja.

 **Tom:** Aquí hay dos pollas y dos agujeros... Echa cuentas -le solté con chulería mientras llegaba Bill con mi pastilla.

 **Bill:** Se la tomó en seguida y yo me puse a revisar mis redes sociales, para no mirar a Anna y Noah.

 **Tom:** Que os podéis vestir y esas cosas... -dije esperando a que lo hicieran. Creo que todavía seguían en shock por mi confesión.

 **Bill:** Se vistieron y un rato después se fueron a casa, aún flipados por lo que Tom había confesado. Yo me levanté y empecé a preparar la cena.

 **Tom:** Aún me dolía un poco el culo así que en ved de abrazarle me senté- ¿En qué piensas? Pareces preocupado.

 **Bill:** En la cara que tenían Anna y Noah cuando se han ido... ¿y si empiezan a contarlo? ¿y si luego la gente habla?- estaba realmente preocupado. No quería que hablasen de él.

 **Tom:** ¿Y eso importa porque...? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** Porque no quiero que piensen... que te estoy cambiando...-empecé aponer la mesa con los ojos empañados.

 **Tom:** Le agarré de la cintura y le senté encima mío- ¿Qué tontería es esa?

 **Bill:** Que no quiero que la gente piense que has cambiado. No quiero... no quiero que dejen de tenerte miedo... por mi culpa.-bajé la mirada.

 **Tom:** Le levanté la mirada- ¿Tú de verdad crees que por el hecho de que te me folles me van a dejar de tener miedo? Bill ¿piensas que eres menos hombre porque te guste que te folle? -bajó la mirada avergonzado y le hice mirarme- Pues es una estupidez. Tú eres hombre y uno muy bien dotado además. La personalidad y el carácter no tienen nada que ver con el sexo de la persona. Yo soy el más temido de la ciudad no porque sea hombre, sino por lo que soy capaz de hacer. He visto mujeres que dejarían a muchos hombres con el culo al aire. A mi lo que piense la gente me importa una mierda y si dejan de tenerme miedo, lo soluciono en diez minutos. Lo que ya me importa más es que tú te creas poco hombre o algo así. Porque ya te puedes quitar esa tontería de la cabeza.

 **Bill:** Me quedé anonadado con sus palabras, pero aun así seguía pensando que era... menos hombre. Volví a bajar la mirada.

 **Tom:** Lo sigues pensando, ¿verdad? ¿Exactamente porqué lo piensas?

 **Bill:** Porque tú eres tan... tan hombre... y Geo, Gus, Patrick y Noah igual, pero yo... ¡por dios, si hasta me confunden con una mujer! -cayeron las primeras lágrimas.- Soy... tan poco hombre...

 **Tom:** Pues que yo sepa aquí no tienes un coño -le puse la mano en la polla- Y lo único que hace a alguien hombre o mujer es lo que tiene entre las piernas. Si por poco hombre te refieres a que no cumples los estereotipos, ¿qué mierda importa? Los estereotipos solo crean a gente como mi padre -dije con odio- Tú eres hombre porque tienes polla. Tu personalidad no te hace muy hombre o poco hombre. Y si quieres que te juzguemos según estereotipos, pues te puedo decir que eres la persona más fuerte que conozco y la más valiente, porque a ver cuántos hombres muy hombres que tú conozcas tienen cojones a plantarme cara. Y tú lo haces constantemente. Y si te confunden con una mujer es por tu pelo largo y tu maquillaje y que vas afeitado. Y a parte, ¿qué más da? Eres precioso como eres. Consigues excitar a tíos y a tías heteros por igual. Eres perfecto tal y como eres.

 **Bill:** Me emocioné al oír sus palabras, pero seguía con los estereotipos en mi cabeza. No paraba de recordar la decepción en los ojos de mis padres, el acoso escolar, la paliza que me dieron al poco de empezar con Tom... ¿cómo podía decir que era perfecto?- No tienes razón... Soy un cobarde, y el que pueda plantarte cara o no, no tiene que ver. Cuando pasó algo importante de verdad, intenté huir. Y no sé qué me ves de fuerte, si no paro de llorar...- mis ojos me ayudaron a corroborar mi teoría.

 **Tom:** No digas tonterías. Que nunca te hubieras peleado con nadie no significa que no puedas. Querría ver ahora al pobre imbécil que tenga cojones de atacarte. Y todos huimos alguna vez -recordé mi intento de suicidio- Y llorar no es de cobardes. Yo estaba equivocado. Llorar solo es expresar tus sentimientos. Y hacen falta más cojones para hacerlo que para callarse.

 **Bill:** Suspiré, triste todavía.- Voy a acabar de poner la mesa, ¿vale?-intenté levantarme, pero no me dejó.

 **Tom:** No me entiendes. Te quejas de parecer una mujer. ¿Es vergonzoso ser una mujer? -pregunté y negó con la cabeza- Pues entonces no te entiendo. Te sientes mal por no cumplir unos estereotipos estúpidos, que además tampoco los incumples, pero eso es otro tema. Y no piensas que los otros tengan nada de malo. ¿Entonces de qué mierda te avergüenzas? ¿Te crees menos hombre por ser, según tú, débil y cobarde? ¿Ves a las mujeres débiles y cobardes? -negó- Pues entonces porqué dices que eres poco hombre por ser así, que además no eres así, pero bueno.

 **Bill:** ¡Porque no soy ni lo uno ni lo otro! Estoy en un maldito punto intermedio que me hace ser una mierda débil y cobarde. Soy inferior a hombres y mujeres. No llego a ser un hombre, y tampoco soy una mujer. Hombres y mujeres pueden ser fuertes, valientes y con talento e inteligencia ¿Y yo qué hago, Tom? Yo solo sé cocinar, llorar y automutilarme. Dime, Tom, ¿cómo puedes seguir diciendo que soy perfecto?

 **Tom:** Porque eres la única persona que me hace ser más humano. Eres precioso. Y no eres ni débil ni cobarde ni inferior, solo muy inseguro y con baja autoestima. Y eso le pasa a hombres y mujeres -intenté ser comprensivo pero me costaba no soltarle una hostia- Eres inteligente, tienes talento musical, tienes talento como escritor, eres precioso, eres amable, divertido... Solo que no lo ves. Cómo me gustaría que te pudieras ver un solo segundo como yo te veo. Porque en ese instante te darías cuenta de todo lo que vales.

 **Bill:** Me abracé con fuerza a él, conmovido.- Te quiero mucho, ¿sabes?- le besé el cuello.

 **Tom:** Lo sé y me encanta. Pero quiérete un poco más a ti mismo.

 **Bill:** Haré lo que pueda, ¿vale?- volví a bajarla mirada al pensar en el numerito que había montado.

 **Tom:** Que no agaches la mirada, que tus ojos son preciosos -le besé cuando levantó la vista- Ah y que sepas que me voy a vengar -sonreí.

 **Bill:** ¿Me va a gustar? -pregunté dejando de llorar.

 **Tom:** Vas a pasar mucha vergüenza -sonreí inocente- Pero te va a gustar...

 **Bill:** ¿Puede esperar a después de cenar? Tengo mucho hambre. -le dije medio sonriendo.

 **Tom:** No te he dicho cuándo... Ni dónde -me miró medio asustado.

 **Bill:** Intenté que no se notara que estaba asustado.- Pues... voy a acabar con la mesa...- me levanté.

 **Tom:** Estás precioso -le dije sinceramente- Aunque hayas llorado, lo estás.

 **Bill:** Le besé.- Tú estás guapísimo. -le acaricié la mejilla y serví la cena.

 **Tom:** Qué manía de cenar lejos de mi -le miré mal.

 **Bill:** Me reí y me senté en sus piernas. Acerqué el plato y le miré.- ¿Así mejor?

 **Tom:** Asentí con cara de "Así tenías que haberte puesto desde el principio".

 **Bill:** Me acomodé más en sus piernas y seguí comiendo. Pinché un poco de ensalada y la puse delante de su boca.- Abre. -obedeció y yo sonreí.- Ya era hora de que te diera yo de comer.-me reí.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Yo te puedo dar de comer cosas muy ricas -sonreí de lado.

 **Bill:** ¿Ah, sí? ¿Como qué?- pregunté haciéndome el tonto.

 **Tom:** Le llevé la mano a mi paquete y sonreí descaradamente.

 **Bill:** Seguí cenando.- Eso es el postre.-me pegué mucho a él y le hablé al oído.- Si cenamos rápido, a lo mejor me da tiempo a tomarme el postre antes de dormir. -presioné ligeramente con la mano que él aún sostenía y jadeó. Le sonreí y me centré otra vez en mi comida.

 **Tom:** Acabé de cenar rápido y le esperé a que acabara pero cuando me fui a levantar para ir al cuarto me dio otro pinchazo en el culo.

 **Bill:** Le sujeté antes de que se cayera. Le di otro ibuprofeno y le ayudé a acomodarse en la cama.-¿Has sangrado? -pregunté preocupado.

 **Tom:** No lo sé -dije quitándole importancia.

 **Bill:** ¿Y lo dices tan tranquilo? ¿Puede ser que lleves horas sangrando y tú te quedas tan pancho? Eres...-suspiré.- quítate los pantalones, voy a ver si tienes sangre.

 **Tom:** Que no será para tanto... -me giré. Exageraba.

 **Bill:** Le bajé los pantalones y vi restos de sangre. Tragué saliva y examiné su entrada.- Tienes una herida... -se tensó un poco.- pero ya no sangra y no está infectada.-se relajó. Subí hasta su cara y le besé mientras empezaba a masturbarle. Cuando se empalmó del todo, separé mis labios de los suyos.- Este es un premio por tu herida... -bajé a su polla y me la metí en la boca.

 **Tom:** Jadeé hasta que me corrí en su boca. Me sonrió y me vino a besar.

 **Bill:** Le besé con todo mi cariño y mi dulzura y le acaricié todo el cuerpo con las uñas. Me separé de él y le sonreí.

 **Tom:** Puse mi mano en su paquete y empecé a masajear.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y empecé a ponerme duro. Me tumbé a su lado y él se puso de costado, sin dejar de masajear.

 **Tom:** Le besé de forma dominante buscando calentarle como antes.

 **Bill:** Poco a poco fui excitándome y empecé a gemir. Moví la cadera pidiendo más velocidad.- Tom... ahh...

 **Tom:** Le mordía y le besaba el cuello dejándolo brillante por mi saliva mientras le iba desquiciando.

 **Bill:** Tom... por favor...- me estaba volviendo loco, y el cabrón no aceleraba. Volví a mover la cadera, desesperado por sentir más.

 **Tom:** Le besé en la boca y le empecé a masturbar lentamente.

 **Bill:** Tom, joder, dame más rápido...-me desesperé.

 **Tom:** Me reí pero me apiadé. Mi venganza no era esta y aumenté el ritmo.

 **Bill:** Empezó a tocar más deprisa... ya casi...- Oh, Tom... -y me corrí.

 **Tom:** Me limpié la mano con las toallitas que ya habíamos dejado fijas en la mesilla y me abracé a él.

 **Bill:** Tengo sueño...-suspiré.

 **Tom:** Pues duerme -le besé.

 **Bill:** ¿Y tú? No quiero dormirme si te vas a quedar despierto...

 **Tom:** Tú duérmete y no te preocupes por mi.

 **Bill:** Sí lo hago... -mierda, se me cerraban los ojos.

 **Tom:** Duerme -le susurré- Y sueña conmigo.

 **Bill:** Eso no hace falta ni que me lo pidas...-le besé y al poco me dormí.

 **Tom:** Me desperté al oír despertador. Nos vestimos y le llevé a clase en mi Cadillac. Los cabrones de Noah y Anna se habían ido de la lengua y todos lo comentaban ahora.

 **Bill:** Bajé la mirada, medio llorando.-Tom... quiero irme a casa, por favor... no quiero oírles...

 **Tom:** Calla y hazme caso- Le acaricié el costado para que se calmara. Seguí avanzando con chulería y un inútil que no se dio cuenta deque estaba por ahí hizo un desafortunado comentario- ¿Cómo nos puede dar miedo a todos un marica con el culo abierto? -acto seguido le cogí del cuello y le estampé contra un árbol- Ahora verás porqué debes tenerme miedo -le tiré al suelo de una hostia. Él intentó defenderse pero cada vez se llevaba más golpes y le grité-¿De verdad crees que porque mi novio se me folle vas a tener que temerme menos? -me reí cínicamente y le quemé la ropa que llevaba puesta con un mechero. Bill estaba pálido a mi lado.


	9. Detención fingida

**Bill:** Me quedé pálido y medio mareado.- Tom... ya lo ha pillado... para... -se giró hacia mí y me miró preocupado.

 **Tom:** Llevaba la mitad de la ropa quemada y con ella la piel. Le cogí la botella de agua a un chico que estaba ahí al lado y se la tiré encima- No sabes la suerte que has tenido -le dije dándome la vuelta cogiendo a Bill de la cintura. La gente estaba socorriéndole y los chicos y Anna me miraban pálidos. Les ignoré y llevé a Bill al baño- ¿Estás bien? -le acaricié con cuidado.

 **Bill:** Solo un poco mareado... el olor de la piel quemada... -bajé la mirada, mareándome más.

 **Tom:** Le puse un poco de agua fría en la nuca y en la cara- ¿Mejor? -asintió. Me vino a la cabeza una cosa. Sonreí de lado- ¿Sabes? Este es un gran sitio para vengarme... Le abracé fuerte de la cintura para que no pudiera apartarse.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué vas a hacer? -pregunté preocupado y haciendo pucheros.

 **Tom:** Le puse la mano en la polla- Nada que no quieras -le aplasté contra la pared besándole posesivamente como ayer con las manos a cada lado de su cabeza.

 **Bill:** Jadeé cuando me estampó contra la pared. Aún me sentía algo mareado pero empezaba a excitarme. Gemí cuando la lengua de Tom se pasó por mi cuello. Me agarró de la polla y gemí al sentir cómo crecía contra su mano.

 **Tom:** Le empecé a lamer y a morder el cuello ocupándome de dejarle un gran chupetón- Liberé su erección y empujé su torso hacia donde los lavabos dejando su cara más que roja cerca del espejo. Esta visión me excitó todavía más. Le pegué un azote con la mano y gimió -me agaché y le susurré- ¿Qué quieres que te haga?

 **Bill:** Quiero que me folles... -contesté en el mismo tono.

 **Tom:** ¿En la universidad? -pregunté siendo cabrón metiéndole un dedo.

 **Bill:** Ahh... -gemí al sentir su dedo.- O en el coche... donde quieras... solo hazlo.

 **Tom:** No sé... -metí otro dedo- ¿Y si nos pillan? Cualquiera puede entrar...

 **Bill:** Pues que entren... ya saben que te follo... ¿qué más da si ven que me lo haces tú? -gemí fuerte al sentir sus dedos moverse en mi interior.

 **Tom:** Metí un tercero- ¿No te importa que te pillen? -negó gimiendo- Pues entonces grita lo que quieres...

 **Bill:** Estaba totalmente perdido en el placer que Tom me daba, y no me importó gritar entre gemidos.- ¡Fóllame, Tom! ¡Fóllame fuerte!

 **Tom:** Jugué unos segundos más con los dedos- Espero que gimas igual de alto o me veré obligado a parar -y le penetré con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Aaaah... joder, Tom...- me deshice en gemidos, muerto del gusto mientras él entraba y salía de mí.- Tócame, Tom...

 **Tom:** Empecé a masturbarle y él todavía gemía más fuerte hasta que nos corrimos con un sonoro gemido. Salí de él jadeando y me abroché el pantalón. Él hizo lo mismo y de repente entró Noah al baño- Se os ha oído por media universidad -se rió. Bill se puso rojo- Bueno, ya te lo dije, dos pollas y dos agujeros... -le solté con chulería. A él todavía se le notaba pálido, pero lo quiso disimular- Además, ayer me hizo gritar más de la cuenta con vosotros ahí y me tenía que vengar -atraje a Bill a mi.

 **Bill:** Pues si las venganzas son así, véngate todas las veces que quieras.-dije y le besé.

 **Tom:** Te dejamos mear tranquilo -salimos del baño. Todos nos miraban. Seguían pálidos y habían llamado a la policía que estaba dentro de la universidad. Vi a uno de los de mi barrio que era policía corrupto ahí. Para variar me iban a detener y me iban a soltar luego. Le dije a Bill al oído- Me van a detener. No te preocupes, son corruptos. En cuanto salga te llamo -se preocupó mucho. Me apuntó el de mi barrio con la pistola- Las manos arriba -me resistí para que fuera creíble- Una polla, madero -solté a Bill- Las manos en alto o disparo -Sí, claro -salí corriendo y disparó a no dar. Me siguieron cuatro agentes más que me rodearon apuntándome con la pistola. Levanté las manos sonriendo con mucha chulería- ¿A dónde me van a llevar, agentes? -Al puto infierno -dijo el de mi barrio esposándome. Bill estaba llorando desesperado. No se creía que me fueran a soltar. Me montaron en el furgón y cuando no nos veía nadie, me desataron- Cada vez es más creíble nuestra actuación -se rió el de mi barrio chocándome la mano. Todos le seguimos- La verdad es que sí -pararon y me bajaron- Hasta la próxima -me dijeron. Les despedí con un gesto de mano y llamé a Bill, pero no me cogió el teléfono. Estaría en clase. Me fui a su universidad a esperar a que saliera y cuando me vio me abrazó llorando. La gente estaba que no daba crédito a lo que veían y yo con más chulería que nunca. Se me abrazó llorando y le acaricié del pelo- Vamos, tranquilo -le acompañe hasta el asiento del copiloto y le dejé ahí. Me senté en el conductor y nos llevé a casa- Bill, venga, tranquilo.

 **Bill:** He pasado tanto miedo... te estaban disparando y todo... -volví a llorar con fuerza mientras entraba en casa.

 **Tom:** ¿Porqué no me has creído cuando te he dicho que eran corruptos? -le acaricié la cara.

 **Bill:** ¡Porque te estaban disparando, joder! Me he acojonado pensando que te podían alcanzar.-sollocé.

 **Tom:** Tranquilo... -le cogí de la mano- Siempre es igual. Si algún idiota tiene el valor de llamar a la policía hacemos lo mismo. Disparan a otro lado. No me van a dar. Ganan demasiado dinero por mi. Y la seguridad ciudadana les importa más bien poco -le dije. Él siguió llorando todo el viaje hasta que llegamos a casa- Tranquilo, ¿vale?

 **Bill:** Me abracé con fuerza a su cuerpo, llorando todavía y entramos a casa.

 **Tom:** Estoy aquí -le acaricié- No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Y menos de la policía.

 **Bill:** Poco a poco me tranquilicé. Me quedé en el sofá hecho una bolita, medio dormido.

 **Tom:** Me quedé ahí dándole mimos. Cuando se tranquilizó, se le veía bien a gusto. Parecía un gato. Solo le faltaba ronronear. Aunque de eso ya se encargaba Kashimir, que se tumbó al lado.

 **Bill:** Llamé al gato y se subió a mi pecho. Empecé a acariciarle y apoyé la cabeza en el hombro de Tom.- Me duele la cabeza... -dije en voz baja.

 **Tom:** ¿Sabes lo que viene muy bien para el dolor de cabeza? -bromeé- Una buena follada.

 **Bill:** ¿No has tenido suficiente con lo del baño de hoy?- dije sintiendo que mi cabeza explotaría en cualquier momento.

 **Tom:** Nunca tengo suficiente de ti. -Le traje una pastilla y llegó la comida que había encargado- Te encuentras mal porque estás deshidratado por llorar. Bebe y come y se te pasará.

 **Bill:** No tenía ni hambre ni sed, pero aun así le obedecí. Después de comer, me acurruqué en el sofá y me dormí.

 **Tom:** Me fui a comprarle chuches, bombones y una tarta para que se le pasara el disgusto de hoy. Le dejé una nota por si se despertaba antes de que llegara, pero cuando volví ahí seguía.

 **Bill:** Abrí los ojos al sentir algo esponjoso en mis labios, acariciándolos con mimo. Me encontré a Tom besándome, y suspiré feliz.- Así da gusto despertarse...

 **Tom:** Le sonreí- Pues te he traído una cosa.

 **Bill:** Me enseñó las chuches, los bombones y la tarta y luego se rió de mi cara al verlo. Me lancé a por las chuches.- Coge. -le ofrecí la bolsa.

 **Tom:** No, que son para ti -sonreí.

 **Bill:** Pero yo quiero compartirlas contigo... -hice un puchero.

 **Tom:** Entonces sí -cogí una chuche.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y seguí comiendo. Al poco solté la bolsa y me senté encima de él. Me miró con una ceja alzada.- Me acabo de acordar de una propuesta que me has hecho al volver a casa... -pasé los dedos por su pecho, bajando hasta el borde de los pantalones.

 **Tom:** ¿Ah, sí? -me lamí el labio- ¿Cuál? -le apreté contra mi.

 **Bill:** Le besé con ansia y metí la mano en sus pantalones.

 **Tom:** Ya me acuerdo -me lancé a su boca.

 **Bill:** Se tumbó encima de mí a lo largo del sofá sin separar nuestras bocas. Le saqué la camiseta y me lancé a por su cuello.

 **Tom:** Aah -gemí y le quité la camiseta lanzándome al piercing que, por cierto, me encantaba.

 **Bill:** Me retorcí de placer bajo su cuerpo y empecé a bajarle los pantalones, ansioso.

 **Tom:** Le empecé a dilatar mientras le mordía el cuello.

 **Bill:** Gemí fuerte al sentir sus dedos en mi entrada. Cuando me sentí listo, quité su mano de mi entrada. Me miró sonriendo y me penetró muy fuerte.

 **Tom:** Empezó a gritar. Iba con mucha fuerza y estaba volviéndome loco. Empecé a masturbarle.

 **Bill:** Tom me penetraba y masturbaba y el sofá sonaba como si se fuera a romper... me encantaba. Junté nuestras bocas y le besé con ansia. Entonces llegó al fondo y no pude evitarlo. Puse los ojos en blanco, grité en su cara y me corrí a lo bestia en su mano y nuestros pechos.

 **Tom:** Me corrí casi a la vez y salí de él jadeando- Ha estado... genial.

 **Bill:** Sí... pero creo... que vamos a romper el sofá... -nos reímos.

 **Tom:** Pues si lo rompemos. Será una gran manera de romperlo.

 **Bill:** Me reí de su comentario.- Será la mejor manera de todas. -le besé.

 **Tom:** Bostecé. La verdad que tenía bastante sueño.

 **Bill:** Tiré de él y quedó tumbado encima de mí.- Duérmete... -dije mientras le acariciaba las trenzas.

 **Tom:** Estaba demasiado cómodo así con Bill acariciándome la cabeza y me quedé dormido.

 **Bill:** El cuerpo de Tom me relajaba y daba calor. Al final, me dormí yo también.

 **Tom:** Nos despertamos con el puto despertador porque Bill se tenía que ir a clase. Me levanté para vestirme y pinché a Bill para que lo hiciera porque se negaba a levantarse del sofá.

 **Bill:** Quiero quedarme aquí... Además, en clase hablarán de lo que hicimos en el baño, y no quiero oírlo.

 **Tom:** ¿Ah, no? ¿No quieres presumir de novio ni de polvazo? -puse mirada triste para que se sintiera culpable y se levantara.

 **Bill:** Me senté de golpe y le abracé.- No es eso y lo sabes... -ahora me sentía mal.

 **Tom:** Pues entonces el qué -lo abracé.

 **Bill:** No quería responder a su pregunta porque se enfadaría.- Da igual... voy a vestirme. -me puse de pie, pero volvió a sentarme en sus piernas.

 **Tom:** Dímelo -dije serio.

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- Es por lo que hablamos la otra noche... -admití bajando la mirada.- Ahora ya estoy seguro de que volverán las burlas... No quiero ir. No hoy.- empecé a llorar.

 **Tom:** Bill... Si las burlas vuelven tienes que plantarles cara. Tienes que ir y no esconderte...

 **Bill:** Para ti es fácil decirlo, Tom. Tú eres fuerte, puedes con cualquier problema que tengas, pero yo soy un flojo de mierda...

 **Tom:** No, Bill. Yo también tengo miedo. Todos lo tenemos. La valentía no es no tener miedo sino enfrentarte a él. Y eso es lo que tienes que hacer. Enfrentarte.

 **Bill:** Pero es que no me siento capaz de hacerlo. Cuando me dijo mi padre que saliera del instituto para trabajar, me alegré solo porque así no vería a la gente.

 **Tom:** Pero ya no estás en el instituto. Ve con la cabeza bien alta. No tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte. Sólo así estarás bien contigo mismo.

 **Bill:** Ya sé que no tengo que avergonzarme, pero si se burlan, no puedo evitar sentirme así...

 **Tom:** Pues defiéndete. No digo que les pegues. Humíllales tú.

 **Bill:** ¿Y si luego se sienten ellos mal?

 **Tom:** Ellos se lo habrán buscado. Recuerda que ellos te habrán intentado humillar antes -dije serio y sin dar crédito a lo que había oído.

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- Está bien... voy a vestirme...

 **Tom:** Le esperé en el asiento del copiloto de su coche- Hoy conduces tú.

 **Bill:** Vale... -arranqué. Quise ir despacio, pero pensé en los demás conductores y no me quedó otra que ir como siempre. Aparqué donde siempre y miré hacia el edificio. Estaba acojonado, no quería ir.

 **Tom:** Me bajé del coche para sentarme en el asiento del piloto. Bill me miró horrorizado. Le besé y arranqué- Tienes que enfrentarte a esto solo, Bill.

 **Bill:** ¡Tom! -grité pero él no retrocedió. Respiré hondo y me acerqué a donde estaban todos. Después de casi pegar a Patrick por haber tocado el tema de los baños, dejaron de molestarme con eso. La gente habló mucho del tema a lo largo de la mañana, pero solo con mis caras de ira y desprecio cerraban la boca. Acabó la mañana más horrible de todas las de la universidad y fui hacia el coche con cara de cabreo. Me subí donde el copiloto sin decirle ni una palabra a Tom, ni besarle siquiera.


	10. Haciéndose valer

**Tom:** ¿Qué tal te ha ido? -pregunté arrancando.

 **Bill:** Arranca, por favor.-no le miré.

 **Tom:** Bill, si has estado todo el día con ese humor lo único que vas a conseguir es que para que se callen les tengas que romper la cara. Vacílales. Haz ver que no te importa y que estás orgulloso de ello. Que tú y tu polla vais antes que el resto -salí del aparcamiento.

 **Bill:** Sí que he estado con este humor, y me da igual romper caras, al igual que a ti te la suda dejarme solo el día que más falta me haces.

 **Tom:** Lo he hecho por tu bien. Tú te tenías que enfrentar solo a esto.

 **Bill:** ¿Y no has podido pensar que al principio te necesitara como apoyo? No, me dejas solo delante de toda esa puta chusma y te largas a toda hostia. -Llegamos a casa y me bajé lo más rápido que pude.

 **Tom:** Tarde o temprano me lo agradecerás.

 **Bill:** Entré al baño a desmaquillarme y cerré de un portazo, mostrando mi cabreo.

 **Tom:** Había preparado comida, pero él la ignoró y se sentó en el sofá.

 **Bill:** Cogí mi cuaderno de canciones, buscando dar rienda suelta a toda la ira y la tristeza. Hice todo lo posible por contener mis lágrimas.

 **Tom:** Pues si tú me ignoras me voy a dar un puto paseo -se me quitó el hambre.

 **Bill:** ¿Quién me ha ignorado a mí esta mañana? Te lo mereces, no lo niegues.

 **Tom:** Me fui dando un portazo.

 **Bill:** Rompí a llorar. Apagué la alarma para asegurarme de no ir a clase y me abracé a un cojín sollozando.

 **Tom:** Volví varias horas después y me lo encontré llorando. Le abracé.

 **Bill:** Lloré contra su hombro, sin corresponder el abrazo.

 **Tom:** Perdón por haberme ido -le dije sintiéndome mal al verle así.

 **Bill:** Me has dejado solo esta mañana... y yo te necesitaba a mi lado... y te he pedido que te quedaras...

 **Tom:** Creía que sería lo mejor, pero ya veo que no lo ha sido. Lo siento. Te prometo que mañana voy contigo.

 **Bill:** Ya no hace falta.- dije más tranquilo.- Creo que ya me van a dejar en paz.

 **Tom:** Aun así. Voy contigo -le sonreí- Y si tienes que pegarte con alguien le rompes la cara como tú sabes -le guiñé el ojo.

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé recordando la paliza que le di.- Me he enfadado con Patrick...

 **Tom:** ¿Qué ha pasado? A él también le puedes pegar -le besé- ¿Me perdonas?

 **Bill:** Se ha pasado con las bromas y Noah ha tenido que sujetarme porque iba a pegarle.-le abracé y le besé el cuello.- Claro que te perdono... no me gusta enfadarme contigo...

 **Tom:** Bueno, seguro que mañana ya está normal la cosa -le abracé- Y de verdad te lo digo, si te gastan bromas no te las tomes a mal. Actúa con chulería. Como yo al salir de la habitación... -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Ya... pero aun así me cuesta, ya sabes que el sentido del humor no es lo mío... -bajé la mirada, triste.

 **Tom:** Pues a mi me pareces muy gracioso -sonrió.

 **Bill:** Pero porque a ti te hace gracia todo. -le di un pico.

 **Tom:** Es que me gusta todo de ti. Así que demuéstrame que tengo razón.

 **Bill:** ¿Cómo? -pregunté curioso.

 **Tom:** Yendo mañana a clase, demostrando que te importan una mierda y que estás orgulloso de cómo eres y de lo que haces y rompiéndole la cara a quien haga falta... -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- Haré lo que pueda, ¿vale? -le besé la mejilla.

 **Tom:** Vale -le sonreí y le besé- Si lo haces, mañana te doy el premio que quieras.

 **Bill:** Fingí pensármelo.- Quiero pasar toda la tarde contigo y luego salir a cenar por ahí.- dije con voz de caprichoso.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Pero recuerda lo que me deberás a cambio, ¿eh? Me voy a poner yo también el despertador por si llegamos tarde para que no te duermas -lo puse en el móvil y me miró raro. Me guardé el móvil en el bolsillo y le abracé.

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- Está bien... -cogí mi móvil y puse otra vez la alarma. Cuando lo guardé, le miré fijamente, pensando. Se me cayó una lágrima.

 **Tom:** No me llores, solo quiero demostrarte que eres muy fuerte y que puedes con todo aunque tú no lo creas. Además olvídate de mañana que hoy estoy yo secuestrado aquí a tu merced. Hoy paso la tarde contigo y salimos a cenar y haré lo que quieras. Pero no me hagas daño -fingí un puchero.

 **Bill:** Le abracé fuerte.- ¿Cómo pude pasar todo un mes sin ti? -antes de que respondiera, le besé.- Vamos a la cama... -le cogí de la mano y le llevé a la habitación.

 **Tom:** Me empujó a la cama con suavidad, me dejé caer y se puso sobre mi ahorcajadas. Me lamí el piercing del labio- ¿Qué me vas a hacer?

 **Bill:** Hm... no sé... ¿y si te violo?- dije con tonito juguetón mientras pasaba un dedo por su pecho hacia abajo.

 **Tom:** Me alcé a besarle, pero empujó mi pecho a la cama otra vez- No, por favor -fingí terror, aunque mi entrepierna estaba expresando lo contrario.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Sh... tranquilo... te va a gustar. -susurré en su oído. Su entrepierna me lo confirmó y sonreí. Le saqué la camiseta y le até las manos al cabecero de la cama. Cogí la nata y le llené el pecho. Empecé a lamer.

 **Tom:** Me estaba volviendo loco teniendo a Bill encima mío lamiendo y mordiendo. Sentía hasta dolor en la polla de lo excitado que estaba- Por favor... -dije queriendo que bajara aunque sonó como si estuviera siguiendo "resistiéndome".

 **Bill:** Me reí.- ¡Qué impaciente! -adoraba dominarle. Le desnudé del todo e hice lo mismo conmigo. Me llené el pecho de nata y me tumbé sobre Tom.- Chupa... -obedeció.

 **Tom:** Lamí y mordí parándome especialmente en los pezones y en su piercing. Necesitaba atención ahí abajo urgentemente pero me encantaba estar con mi lengua en su pecho.

 **Bill:** Gemí y jadeé al sentir su boca en mi pecho y me puse totalmente cachondo. Me separé de él y le besé con ansia, mordiendo y lamiendo sus labios. Decidí seguir con el juego y le llené la polla de nata. Se estremeció y jadeó al sentir el frío en su miembro.- ¿Está frío? -asintió.- Bueno, eso puedo arreglarlo. Me la metí entera en la boca y él gritó. Empecé a meterle el primer dedo.

 **Tom:** Gemí muy fuerte. Me estaba volviendo loco. Quería que fuera más rápido pero no podía bajar las manos- Más... rápido -solté entre gemidos pero Bill me dio un manotazo y se sacó mi polla de la boca de golpe.

 **Bill:** Iremos al ritmo que yo diga. Tú hoy no decides nada.- le metí otros dos dedos y empecé a retorcerlos, disfrutando de sus caras de placer.

 **Tom:** No se la volvió a meter en la boca- Por... favor -supliqué y me gané otro manotazo en la pierna.

 **Bill:** Que no. Que vamos a hacer lo que yo diga.- me levanté y cogí un lubricante a estrenar y el vibrador. Llené la entrada de Tom con el gel pringoso, y sin que pudiera ver qué hacía, le penetré con el vibrador y volví a chupársela.

 **Tom:** Grité de placer. No era capaz de pensar solo estaba sumergido en las olas de placer que me recorrían el cuerpo.

 **Bill:** Sentí a Tom retorcerse bajo mi cuerpo, gritando y gimiendo. Cuando me di cuenta de que le quedaba poco, paré y saqué el vibrador de su cuerpo.- Ahora viene lo divertido...-susurré en su oído mientras me llenaba la polla de lubricante. Antes de que protestara, le penetré con fuerza y empecé un vaivén casi monstruoso. Pensé que le haría daño, pero no paraba de gemir y gritar. Cogí su entrepierna y le masturbé, ansioso por hacerle correrse.

 **Tom:** Llegó a mi punto y con un sonoro gemido exploté y él dentro de mi.

 **Bill:** Me quedé sin fuerzas, jadeando. Salí poco a poco de su cuerpo y luego le desaté. Me dejé caer boca arriba en la cama y cerré los ojos, adormilado.

 **Tom:** Le abracé jadeando y en seguida nos quedamos dormidos. Me desperté a las nueve de la noche- Princesa... -le moví un poco- Princesa... ¿No querías que fuéramos a cenar?

 **Bill:** Abrí solo un ojo y se rió.- ¿Y si nos quedamos? Me da pereza hasta abrir los ojos...

 **Tom:** Como quieras -me reí- Tú querías ir a cenar. Recuerda que hoy hacemos lo que tú quieras, que estoy secuestrado -me volví a reír.

 **Bill:** Pues como hacemos lo que yo quiera porque estás secuestrado, nos vamos ala cocina, hacemos la cena y luego ya se verá.- me senté y me rasqué los ojos.

 **Tom:** Vamos -me levanté con más energía que él y con dolor de culo. Me quejé- Eres un bestia.

 **Bill:** Me quedé unos pasos por detrás.- Bueno, al menos esta vez no has sangrado... eso es un progreso. -me reí.

 **Tom:** Muy gracioso -le miré mal.

 **Bill:** Le abracé.- Cuando cenemos nos vamos a dormir y verás como mañana estarás bien.

 **Tom:** Le abracé- Más te vale o me encargaré de que tú estés peor.

 **Bill:** Como si no me hubiera pasado nunca... -dije mientras buscaba algo para cenar.

 **Tom:** Le besé por detrás y me dediqué a molestarle mientras hacía la cena.

 **Bill:** ¿No puedes parar quieto ni un segundo? No entiendo que no pares, ¡yo estoy agotado!- me quejé. Acabé la cena y me senté.-¿No te sientas?

 **Tom:** Mmmm... no -dije intentando evitar el tema- Y no, no me paro quieto.

 **Bill:** Cenamos deprisa y después de que Tom se tomara un ibuprofeno nos fuimos a la cama. Me abracé a él con fuerza.

 **Tom:** Buenas noches, princesa -le pegué un lametón en la cara.

 **Bill:** ¡Aaagh! ¡Guarro! -me reí.- Buenas noches...-le besé.

 **Tom:** Me reí y nos quedamos dormidos. Sonó el despertador y Bill se tapó la cabeza con la manta.

 **Bill:** Me escondí bajo las mantas, intentando escapar de ese odioso sonido, pero Tom no me dejó huir. El hijo de puta me destapó por completo.- ¡No! ¡Tápame! Hace frío... -empecé a tiritar.

 **Tom:** Pues vístete -le dije tirándole lo primero que encontré de su armario encima.

 **Bill:** ¡Pero si esto ni siquiera pega!- dije indignado. Me tocó levantarme.- Anda, déjame a mí lo de la ropa y vete a hacer el desayuno.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír de su indignación por la ropa e hice el desayuno. Huevos fritos, bacon, café y zumo de naranja. ¡Y se podía comer! Dejé los platos en la mesa y Bill salió del cuarto indignado.

 **Bill:** Conseguí combinar la ropa para que pegara con el collar que Tom me regaló en Disney. Salí aún indignado a la cocina, pero cuando vi todo lo que había hecho Tom, me relajé.- Muchas gracias. -le besé.- ¿Estás mejor? -le acaricié las trenzas con mimo.

 **Tom:** Sí -le besé- Qué indignación la tuya con la ropa, ¿no? -me reí mientras nos sentábamos.

 **Bill:** Me senté encima de él.- Es que si no, no podía ponerme esto.- dije enseñándole mi collar.

 **Tom:** Le sonreí y le besé. Acabamos de desayunar y le llevé a la universidad en mi Cadillac. Me bajé con él. La gente comentaba y le vi agachar la mirada pero lo apreté contra mi para darle seguridad y levantó la cabeza sonriendo.

 **Bill:** Llegamos juntos hasta donde estaban los demás. Al ver a Patrick me sonrojé, avergonzado por cómo le hablé el día anterior, pero él me habló como si nada y me alegró la mañana. Me despedí de Tom como siempre y me fui a clase.

 **Tom:** Me fui con los chicos porque teníamos que "hacer un trabajo" y estaba preocupado porque íbamos a llegar tarde y tenía un mal presentimiento.

 **Bill:** Salí de clase bromeando con los chicos cuando oí un par de comentarios sobre mi homosexualidad. Eran Arthur y otros dos.- ¿Algún problema? -se me escapó.- Sí, nos da asco ir al baño por lo que hiciste ahí.- Lo entiendo, de verdad, chicos. Los celos y la envidia son muy malos. -sonreí. Entonces se me lanzaron encima, sin dar tiempo a mis amigos de reaccionar. Recordé todo lo que Tom me había enseñado. Y aunque me llevé un puñetazo bastante fuerte, empotré a los amigos de Arthur, que estaban más cerca, contra una columna de la entrada. Se golpearon la cabeza al chocar y ya no se movieron, inconscientes. Mientras todos flipaban, me lancé como un loco a por Arthur. Me llevé otro golpe, y se quedó con mi collar en su mano, pero no me di cuenta hasta que no lo tenía inmovilizado contra el suelo.- ¿QUÉ, TIENES BASTANTE YA? ¿PENSABAS QUE PODRÍAS CONMIGO, HIJO DE PUTA? ME LLAMAS MARICÓN, Y HACE TRES DÍAS SOLO QUERÍAS HACERME LO QUE ME HIZO TOM EN EL BAÑO. DAS ASCO. ERES UN MALPARIDO. -empecé a darle un golpe tras otro hasta que sentí su sangre manchar mi mano.- Que sepas que te vas a enterar por haber destrozado mi collar.- le quité mi regalo de la mano y me levanté del suelo, jadeando. Miré a mi alrededor y vi a todo el mundo paralizado, sin atreverse a acercarse a mí.

 **Tom:** Llegué corriendo con los chicos. Aparcamos en medio al ver todo aquello y nos bajamos corriendo. Llegamos a punto de presenciar los gritos de Bill hacia el gilipollas ese. Nadie me vio. Me acerqué a Bill, que no me vio y le abracé. Del susto me dio un puñetazo y me echó un poco para tras- Que soy yo.


	11. Desagradable sorpresa navideña

**Bill:** Me llevé las manos a la boca, culpable por haberle pegado.- Lo-lo siento... -le abracé con fuerza, manchando un poco su ropa de sangre.

 **Tom:** Tranquilo, que a ver si te me vas a poner a llorar tú que los que tienen la cara partida son los gilipollas estos -me reí. Los miró con asco y se me llevó de la mano donde estaban los chicos hasta el coche con chulería.

 **Bill:** Me subí al asiento del copiloto. Entonces recordé el collar roto en mi mano. Me quedé mirándolo y rompí a llorar.

 **Tom:** Los chicos se montaron detrás y arranqué a toda velocidad. Le di la mano. Tranquilízate. Miré el collar. Se habían roto dos eslabones. Nada que no se pudiera arreglar- No te preocupes, que tiene arreglo. Mañana como nuevo -le sonreí acariciándole con el pulgar- Princesa, eres la única persona que les revienta a cinco sin sufrir apenas rasguños y se pone a llorar -le puso Georg la mano en el hombro con cariño.

 **Bill:** Me reí de su comentario.- Pero joder, era el regalo que me hizo Tom... Me jode que ese idiota lo haya roto... -llegamos a casa y me fui directo a por una cerveza. Estaba muy nervioso todavía, y tenía sed. Les llevé también algo a los demás y me hice una bolita en el sofá, intentando controlar mi pulso tembloroso.

 **Tom:** Tranquilízate. Solo se han roto dos eslabones. En una joyería te lo arreglan en un momento -le acaricié- Además, ¿qué me estabas diciendo el otro día? ¿Débil y cobarde, decías? Repítemelo ahora a ver si tienes huevos -le dije pinchándole.

 **Bill:** ¿Que decías qué?- preguntó Gus, anonadado. Le ignoré.- Lo de antes solo ha sido... ¿enajenación momentánea? -Tom me miró enfadado y me reí.

 **Tom:** Le dimos cada uno un golpe en la cabeza- Toma enajenación momentánea, gilipollas -le dije mosqueado.

 **Bill:** Le miré mal y me fui a poner el pijama. Cuando volví al salón, cogí un bloc y me puse a dibujar, ignorando a mi novio y nuestros amigos.

 **Tom:** Bill, cuéntanos qué ha pasado para que acabárais así -dijo Gustav hablando por todos.

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- Estaban burlándose de mí por ser gay, y les he oído, que era lo que ellos buscaban. Me he puesto a vacilarles y entonces se me han echado encima. He tirado a dos idiotas contra una columna y luego me he lanzado a por Arthur. El resto lo habéis visto.- dije sin dejar de dibujar.

 **Tom:** Estoy orgulloso de ti. Así se hace -le aparté la cara del dibujo y le besé- Pero me parece que les voy a hacer yo una visitilla -dije cabreado.

 **Bill:** No, Tom, déjalo así, ¿vale? Ya han aprendido la lección, y se la ha dado quien menos lo esperaban.

 **Tom:** Tienes razón -suspiré- Aunque que sepas que me quedo con las ganas -dije frustrado.

 **Bill:** Solté el bloc con el dibujo casi acabado. Le cogí de la camiseta y le pegué a mí. Le besé con ansia.- ¿Se te quitan así?

 **Tom:** Le cogí del cuello y le apreté más a mi- Es una buena manera... -oí toses- Bueno, ¿nos vamos todos a algún lado? -dijo Gustav.

 **Bill:** ¿Como a dónde?- pregunté mirando a Tom.

 **Tom:** Pues donde queráis... De excursión a los altos.

 **Bill:** ¡Vale! -me levanté de golpe y fui a cambiarme.- ¡No tardo nada! -Les oí reírse de mí, pero les ignoré y me fui a vestir.

 **Tom:** Y parecía flojo cuando lo compramos -dijo Georg- Éste el día que se cabree nos revienta a todos -dije con orgullo.

 **Bill:** Justo cuando salí de la habitación oí hablar a Tom.- Tienes razón. -se sobresaltaron. Mi novio me comió con la mirada, y fingí que no me importaba.- Así que más os vale levantaros, subir a mi Audi e ir preparando un plan para cuando lleguemos a los altos. Si no, me enfadaré. -dije con fingida maldad. Se despollaron y salimos de casa.

 **Tom:** Le cogí por la cintura y le besé- Estás precioso.

 **Bill:** ¿De verdad te gusta? -asintió.- Lo he hecho para ti.-sonreí.

 **Tom:** Pues has acertado de pleno.

 **Bill:** Ensanché la sonrisa y subí a un coche.- Venga, decid. Vosotros decidís dónde vamos.- arranqué esperando indicaciones.

 **Tom:** Al final le acabamos dirigiendo hacia el centro comercial y ahí decidiríamos.

 **Bill:** Jo, no me traigáis aquí que os mato de aburrimiento...- se rieron y decidimos dar un paseo por las tiendas. Me compré un gorrito gris de lana que era genial, y le compré a Tom un gorrito negro de lana con una visera pequeña. Se lo daría cuando volviésemos a casa.- ¿Entramos al cine? -preguntó Gus.

 **Tom:** Sí por favor -dije algo desesperado. Odiaba las compras.

 **Bill:** Me reí de cómo lo dijo Tom y también acepté la propuesta. Nos metimos a lo que fuera que eligió Geo y me compré un cantidades industriales de cocacola, chuches y palomitas.

 **Tom:** Me aprovisioné de chuches palomitas y mierdas varias y entré a verla película. Era de miedo pero no había sangre, ni muertes, ni nada. Pero estuvo bien.

 **Bill:** Me gustó bastante la peli. Cada vez que me asustaba, me abrazaba a Tom y los chicos se burlaban. Cuando acabó la peli seguía teniendo hambre- ¿Cenamos en casa o preferís cenar aquí?

 **Tom:** Aquí -dije con hambre.

 **Bill:** Fuimos al primer restaurante que nos encontramos y cenamos con calma. Empecé a revisar que no me faltara ninguna bolsa, y guardé el recibo de la joyería en la que dejé el collar para que lo arreglaran.- Bill, tranquilo, que no has perdido nada -se rió Geo.- Es que tengo que tenerlo todo siempre controlado, si no, no me quedo tranquilo.

 **Tom:** Pues cuando te ato a la cama no pareces muy nervioso -le dije al oído.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo al instante.- Te recuerdo que la última vez no fui yo quien estuvo atado. -respondí en su cuello, burlándome de él.

 **Tom:** Pero eso porque yo te lo permití ¿Te crees que habrías podido de otra manera? -le piqué.

 **Bill:** Por supuesto que sí. Puedo ganarte. Y no solo con violencia.- mi mano se posó en su muslo, muy, muy cerca de su entrepierna.

 **Tom:** Ya lo veremos -me piqué y me aparté de él.

 **Bill:** Me reí de su pique y los chicos nos miraron raro, como pidiendo explicaciones.- Nada, Tom, que se pica.

 **Tom:** Yo no me he picado. Eres tú el que siempre se pica.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Si tú lo dices... -volví a poner una mano en su entrepierna y presioné ligeramente. Esta vez no se quitó.

 **Tom:** Gemí- Tienes razón. Se te da muy bien convencer de según qué maneras, ¿verdad?

 **Bill:** Bueno... tengo mi sistema.-susurré en su oído y volví a presionar su erección.

 **Tom:** Sí, estás hecho todo un putón.

 **Bill:** Pero solo para ti...-le mordí el lóbulo de la oreja, sin soltar su polla.

 **Tom:** Los cabrones estos se estaban divirtiendo demasiado viendo como yo intentaba picar a Bill y Bill me dejaba mal- ¿No tuviste suficiente con el baño de tu universidad que ahora encima pretendes que tengamos espectadores? -le dije con intenciones de joder.

 **Bill:** ¿Quién ha dicho que vaya a seguir?- pregunté con tono sensual. Hice amago de retirar la mano, pero no me dejó.

 **Tom:** ¿Quién ha dicho que tengas opción? -me puse chulo. Tenía que picarle como sea.

 **Bill:** Si no me dejas quitar la mano al menos hasta irnos a casa, no lo haremos en un mes. Esa es mi opción. -susurré contra su cuello y se lo besé. No vi su cara, pero por la risa de los chicos, debió ser épica.

 **Tom:** A ver si lo aguantas -no le dejé apartar la mano.

 **Bill:** Claro que aguantaré. ¿Aguantarás tú? Piensa que llegan las vacaciones de Navidad y pasaré todo un mes sin clase. O sea, no podrás ni siquiera pajearte porque estaré siempre en casa.

 **Tom:** No estoy diciendo que yo vaya a aguantar. Estoy diciendo que tú no lo vas a hacer -ésta vez no iba a ser tan gilipollas.

 **Bill:** Puedo hacerlo perfectamente.- volví a intentar quitar la mano. Volví a fracasar.

 **Tom:** ¿De verdad? -levanté la ceja sonriendo con chulería.

 **Bill:** Por supuesto. -Un oscuro recuerdo llegó a mí como un flash: el mes que pasé separado de él, un mes en el que mi propio cuerpo me repugnaba. Bajé la mirada, entristecido por el recuerdo.

 **Tom:** Me di cuenta de que se puso mal y le solté la mano olvidándome del pique. Le tomé de la barbilla y le hice mirarme- ¿Qué te pasa?

 **Bill:** Solo que... me he puesto a pensar y bueno... me he acordado de cosas un poco desagradables... pero no pasa nada. Estoy bien.- Volví a bajarla mirada.

 **Tom:** Lo senté sobre mi y le abracé y le besé- Pues no pienses en eso -le acaricié- Pensar en esto es mejor idea -y puse mi mano en su entrepierna.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- De eso... nos encargaremos en casa, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** Llegó un camarero a tomar nota bastante nervioso y nos interrumpió. Pedimos y esperamos a que llegara la cena entre bromas.

 **Bill:** Por fin llegó la cena. No me había bajado de las piernas de Tom y no pensaba hacerlo.-¡Menos mal! Estaba muerto de hambre ya.- mi tripa rugió, apoyando mis palabras.

 **Tom:** Empezamos a comer y seguimos con las bromas hasta que llegó la hora de irnos a casa y Georg y Gustav habían perdido las llaves. La madre de Gustav estaba de viaje con Franny y Gustav se estaba quedando en casa de Georg...- Veniros a mi casa -dije despollado de ellos.

 **Bill:** ¡Sí! Venid, será genial.- dije sin quitar la vista de la carretera.

 **Tom:** Qué pringados -seguí riéndome hasta que llegaron.

 **Bill:** Llegamos a casa y les dimos algo de ropa para que usaran de pijama. Hacía un frío de la hostia.- Esto... ¿Cómo vamos a dormir? ¿En la cama en modo sardinas enlatadas?

 **Tom:** Pues qué remedio -dije despidiéndome del polvo de esa noche.

 **Bill:** Mientras los chicos empezaban a preparar las cosas para dormir, fui al baño. Una vez allí, llamé a Tom.- Tom... ¿puedes venir al baño un momento?

 **Tom:** ¿Qué quieres? -me lo encontré desnudo apoyado en la pared con chulería.

 **Bill:** Cierra con pestillo.- obedeció.- Ahora, estate calladito y nos divertiremos.- junté nuestras en un beso alocado y empecé a acariciarle la entrepierna. Cuando la sentí despierta del todo, llevé su mano a mi entrada. Pareció dudar.- Vamos, Tom... tenemos poco tiempo...

 **Tom:** Empecé a prepararle con ansia mientras él me masturbaba.

 **Bill:** Intenté no gemir. Era una situación tan excitante que me dilaté enseguida. Quité su mano de mi entrada y dirigí su pene hacia ella. Me penetré y acallé los gemidos con sus labios mientras él me apoyaba contra la pared, buscando hacer más fácil la penetración.

 **Tom:** Empecé a penetrar con fuerza. Me estaba volviendo loco hasta que exploté dentro de él.

 **Bill:** Le apreté contra mi cuerpo para que no saliera de mí y me masturbé con su cara pegada a la mía, viendo mis expresiones de placer. En un par de minutos me corrí en él. Salió de mi cuerpo y entre jadeos nos vestimos.

 **Tom:** Volvimos a la habitación como si nada- Polvo rápido, ¿no? -preguntó Gustav riéndose.

 **Bill:** Pues no, idiota. Ha salido otra vez una mancha en el techo. Si mañana os ducháis, tened cuidado.- me metí el primero en la cama y suspiré, agotado. El último en meterse fue Tom, que me abrazó enseguida.- Buenas noches... -dije sobre sus labios.

 **Tom:** Buenas noches -le besé y me dormí.

 **Bill:** Me agobiaba un poco sentir a Georg cerca de mi espalda, pero suspiré y no volví a abrir los ojos hasta la mañana siguiente.

 **Tom:** Me levanté por la mañana porque Bill dormido me tiró de la cama. Me levanté de mala hostia y vi a Georg despatarrado.

 **Bill:** Sentí algo esponjoso en la boca, y cuando abrí los ojos, Tom me estaba besando. Sonreí y cuando me incorporé en la cama, casi me caigo. Miré con odio a Georg y salí de la cama. Di la mano a Tom y le saqué del cuarto.- Buenos días... -le abracé y fui a la cocina a hacer el desayuno.

 **Tom:** Me cago en el puto Georg. Como no puedan entrar en su casa te juro que duerme en el suelo.

 **Bill:** Abrázame...- me hizo caso.- Y no te preocupes, voy a buscar luego por el trastero, que vi un día un colchón hinchable. Si no pueden entrar en casa, dormirán en él.

 **Tom:** Vale... Menos mal. Que me he despertado porque me he caído de la cama -dije de mala hostia tomando café. De repente oí un gemido- Ah, no. Estos en mi cama no follan -irrumpí en el cuarto como un elefante en una cacharrería.

 **Bill:** Entré en la habitación de Tom y nos los encontré preparando el tema.- ¡Quietos! -chillé. Botaron del susto y nos miraron.- Ni se os ocurra follar en nuestra cama que os mato. -dije señalándoles con el dedo. Salí de la habitación arrastrando a Tom.

 **Tom:** Yo los mato. Me voy a ir a su casa a follar. O me voy a ir a forzar su puerta.

 **Bill:** Me reí de su tono de niño chico enfadado y me miró mal.- Ellos también saben forzar su puerta, pero no la quieren joder... -Me senté en la encimera y le pegué a mí.- ¿Y porqué no mejor desayunas conmigo y luego me llevas al último día de clase antes de las vacaciones de Navidad?

 **Tom:** Lo veo una gran idea -sonreí para ocultar mi asco y el dolor que la mierda de la Navidad me provocaba.

 **Bill:** Le besé. Preparé la mesa para tres (yo me sentaba encima de Tom) y avisé a los chicos para que vinieran a desayunar.

 **Tom:** Se levantaron como si nada y se sentaron a la mesa a engullir- Voy a llevar a Bill a la universidad y vosotros me acompañáis, que no me fío ni un poco.

 **Bill:** ¡Eso! No quiero dormir con los restos de vuestras cochinadas ahí. -Tom me daba los cereales a cucharadas y yo untaba sus tostadas. Los chicos nos miraron con cara de flipados y luego sonrieron.- No os tenéis que preocupar, en teoría hoy podremos tener una copia de nuestras llaves.-dijo Gustav.- Genial, pero si no, avisadnos y buscamos un modo de que el capullo de Georg no nos tire de la cama. -Nos reímos todos y cuando acabamos de desayunar corrí a vestirme.

 **Tom:** Me vestí yo también y nos fuimos directos a la universidad- Ya veréis qué risas cuando nos vean aparecer ahí a los cuatro -dijo Georg- Más hoy, que Bill va a ser temido por todos.

 **Bill:** Nos reímos.- Tom... ¿puedo llevar tu coche? -pregunté con mi tonito inocentón aunque no estaba muy esperanzado.

 **Tom:** Por encima de mi cadáver -dije dándole un beso.

 **Bill:** Puse cara triste, pero resignada.- Vale... -abrí la puerta y me subí al asiento del copiloto.

 **Tom:** Me monté en el piloto y antes de arrancar, le besé.

 **Bill:** Le saqué la lengua y me puse a mirar a la gente que iba por la calle, medio dormido. Llegamos a la facultad y se hizo el silencio.- Mirad qué guay. -Bajé del coche y cuando Tom me abrazó y echamos a andar hacia nuestros amigos, los rumores acerca de mi fuerza y mi mala hostia estallaron.-¿Lo veis? ¡Es genial!

 **Tom:** Nos empezamos a despollar todos. La gente se alejaba por miedo y nos encontramos con los chicos- ¡Hermanito! -me abrazó Anna-¿Hermanito? -peguntó Gustav- ¿Ah, que no lo sabíais? -pregunté- Luego os cuento -a todo esto que se acababa de enterar toda la universidad de que Anna es hermana mía- Hola, primo -saludó Patrick. Noah habló- Bill, eres el nuevo enemigo público número uno -me empecé a reír.

 **Bill:** Ya. ¡Es la hostia! Así se lo pensarán dos veces antes de volver a meterse conmigo.- dije con cara de creído. Se rieron de mí y al poquito entramos a clase.-Te veo a la salida .-le dije a Tom al oído antes de darle un beso.

 **Tom:**  Después de contarles a Georg y Gustav lo de mi hermana, que se ofendieran conmigo y que les devolvieran sus putas llaves, fui a recoger a Bill.

 **Bill:** Salí de clase feliz. En cuanto vi a Tom me lancé a sus brazos.- ¡Tengo un diez por "Totgeliebt"! El profesor está encantado con la canción. -le besé con intensidad.

 **Tom:** Era preciosa... -le dije sinceramente. Me alegré muchísimo- ¿Cómo quieres celebrarlo?

 **Bill:** Quiero un masaje. Anoche dormí fatal y estoy lleno de contracturas. -hice un puchero.

 **Tom:** Le arrimé a mi- Claro -le sonreí- Eres mi niño caprichoso.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- ¿Tu niño...? -alcé una ceja. Volví a besarle.- Vamos a casa, anda...

 **Tom:** Mi niño, y solo mío. Me niego a compartirte -le abracé.

 **Bill:** Tampoco yo quiero que me compartas.-le devolví el abrazo.

 **Tom:** Pues vamos y te doy tu masaje.

 **Bill:** Vamos.- me subí al coche. De camino a casa me puse a cantar... no me di cuenta de que cantaba Totgeliebt hasta que no llegué al último estribillo, pero no paré. La canción acabó un poco antes de que llegáramos a casa.

 **Tom:** Esa canción me pone algo moñas -dije con ganas de abrazarle y no soltarle recordando aquel mes.

 **Bill:** Le abracé en cuanto aparcó.- Lo siento mucho... -se me cayeron varias lágrimas recordando la tortura que pasamos.- No me he dado cuenta de que la estaba cantando hasta casi el final... no la cantaré más, excepto si es necesario...

 **Tom:** Me gusta que la cantes -le dije- Además te viene bien. Cuando quieras que me ponga moñas contigo si la cantas, lo conseguirás -le sonreí.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Pero es tan triste... -me sequé otra lágrima indiscreta.- Vamos a casa...

 **Tom:** Pues yo no quiero que la dejes de cantar -le abracé- Y ahora ven, que te voy a mimar -enchufé la calefacción alta para que se calentara rápido la casa y poderle hacer el masaje y me senté con él para simplemente abrazarle.

 **Bill:** Me refugié en sus brazos, esperando que el calor llenara la casa. Me había puesto sensible y tenía ganas de mimos. Le di un toquecito en la sien y cuando me miró le besé. Volví a recordar el tiempo que pasamos separados y lloré de nuevo, todavía sin separar mis labios de los suyos.

 **Tom:** No me llores, porque estoy contigo -dije sin soltarle de mis brazos.

 **Bill:** Pero es que no paro de pensar en ese mes... en la estupidez que cometí... lo mal que lo pasamos y joder, no puedo evitarlo... -bajé la mirada, hundido.

 **Tom:** Calla -le hice mirarme- Por esto no te voy a dejar llorar -me puse serio- No la cometiste, la cometimos. Eso lo primero. Y lo segundo. Estamos juntos, que es lo que importa. Así que deja de llorar y déjate mimar por MI porque estamos JUNTOS.

 **Bill:** Vale... -dije mientras me iba calmando. Le besé y no me separé de él hasta que no estuve tranquilo del todo.- ¿Me das mi masaje? -sonreí.

 **Tom:** Claro -le sonreí- Quítate la camiseta y túmbate -fui a por el lubricante que era efecto calor y seguro que le daba gusto.

 **Bill:** Cuando me acomodé, empezó a masajearme con un gel. Al principio estaba frío, pero luego fue dándome calorcito. Al final, me quedé dormido sintiendo sus manos moverse relajantemente por mi espalda.

 **Tom:** Aunque noté que se quedó dormido, seguí masajeando hasta que noté que ya no tenía ni una sola contractura. Le limpié el gel y le tapé. Decidí hacer chocolate caliente y churros para cuando despertara, así que me fui a comprar todo.

 **Bill:** Me desperté porque noté olor a chocolate. Al abrir los ojos me sentí totalmente relajado y feliz. Me incorporé en el sofá buscando a Tom, pero estaba solo.-¿Tom?

 **Tom:** Aquí -dije llevando una taza de chocolate y una bandeja de churros caseros recién hechos y con buena pinta y todo. Se lo dejé y volvía por mi taza.

 **Bill:** Cuando se sentó me puse en sus piernas y nos tapé con la manta. Probé el chocolate.- Está delicioso. -sonreí. Cogí un churro, lo mojé en el chocolate y se lo puse en la boca. Cuando tragó, le di un beso.- Sí, definitivamente está delicioso.

 **Tom:** Le pasé el brazo por los hombros- Para que empecemos la Navidad bien -sonreí aunque no quería celebrar la puta Navidad y la odiaba con todo mi ser.

 **Bill:** Le besé.- Va a ser una Navidad genial, ya verás. -no paraba de pensaren sus regalos, recordando cómo reaccionó al ver las deportivas que le compré, que por cierto...- Tom... ¿por qué ya nunca te pones las zapatillas que te regalé?

 **Tom:** Me puse rojo- No quiero desgastarlas.

 **Bill:** Pero, Tom... para eso pasará muchísimo...-me reí y me pegué más a él.- Mañana te las pones, eh...

 **Tom:** Vale... -dije con la cabeza gacha avergonzado.

 **Bill:** Le cogí del mentón para que me mirara.- ¿Sabes? Avergonzado estás muy guapo. -y le besé con cuidado de no derramar el chocolate.

 **Tom:** Seguimos tomándonos el chocolate hasta que no quedó nada.

 **Bill:** Uf... voy a explotar.- me di un par de palmadas en el estómago y sonó a lleno. Nos reímos e hice amago de levantarme, pero Tom me estrujó en sus brazos y no me dejó moverme del sitio.

 **Tom:** Que no te vas de mi lado.

 **Bill:** ¿Ni siquiera para ir al baño? -alcé una ceja.

 **Tom:** Que no, pesado -me reí.

 **Bill:** ¿Y si vienes conmigo?

 **Tom:** Vamos. ¿Tú solo meas o qué?

 **Bill:** ¿Y tú? ¿Nunca meas?- nos levantamos y me abrazó por la espalda.

 **Tom:** No... -dije con chulería sin soltarle. Aunque tenía ganas.

 **Bill:** Mentirosillo...-le dije medio sonriendo. Llegamos al baño y aún no me había soltado.-¿Me vas a soltar? -negó con la cabeza con su sonrisilla desquiciante.-Bueno, pues por lo menos no mires, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** No voy a ver nada que no haya visto ya... -dije con chulería apartando la mirada.

 **Bill:** Meé y me abroché el pantalón otra vez.- Lo sé... es solo que no me gusta que me miren mientras meo. Por mucho que hayas visto todo mi cuerpo ya.

 **Tom:** No lo he visto tanto como desearía... -me desabroché yo y me dispuse a mear.

 **Bill:** Le abracé yo por la espalda.- ¿No decías que no meabas? -se rió. Acabó de mear y antes de que se subiera los pantalones, cogí su miembro con mi mano. Empezó a endurecerse en seguida.

 **Tom:** Estaba masajeando y besándome el cuello y yo me estaba poniendo muy duro. Empezó a bombear lenta y tortuosamente.

 **Bill:** Mi entrepierna se endureció, estimulada por los jadeos y gemidos de Tom. Le hice girarse y llevé su mano a mi entrepierna mientras seguía con la tortuosa masturbación.

 **Tom:** Le desabroché el pantalón y liberé su erección mientras él jugaba con la mía.

 **Bill:** Empezó a masturbarme al mismo ritmo que lo hacía yo con él. Le besé con ansia y llevé su mano a mi trasero, buscando que me preparara.

 **Tom:** Metí un dedo y empecé a moverlo dentro de él con calma.

 **Bill:** Suspiré contra sus labios, sintiendo grandes oleadas de placer.... ¡y solo llevaba un dedo! Di un par de pasos hacia atrás y me pegué a la pared, sin detener el masaje que le estaba haciendo a su erección.

 **Tom:** Metí dos intentando llegar hasta el fondo y le penetré con ellos notando como los nudillos tocaban su culo. Empezó a gemir desquiciado cuando metí un tercero. Ninguno de los dos íbamos a aguantar mucho más.

 **Bill:** Tom... ya no... no puedo... házmelo ya... -Gemí contra su boca.

 **Tom:** Le hice darse la vuelta y poner las manos contra la pared y le penetré con fuerza. Nos deshicimos en gemidos. En seguida empecé a masturbarle.

 **Bill:** Las manos se me resbalaban, y más de una vez estuve a punto de chocarme contra la pared, pero aun así no dejé de gemir y gritar. Tom empezó a masturbarme y en un par de minutos sentí el orgasmo llegar.- Tom... ya... ¡me-me corro! Aaaah. -y le pringué la mano.

 **Tom:** Casi a la vez me corrí dentro de él. Salí con cuidado de él y nos limpiamos. Volvimos al salón.

 **Bill:** Volví a sentarme encima de él y nos tapé con la manta. No hacía falta, pero estaba muy a gusto con ella. Pusimos la tele, pero yo no le hice caso. Me quedé dormido sintiendo las manos de Tom acariciando mi pelo.

 **Tom:** Entre caricias, polvos y un Bill histérico por preparar todo, llegó la nochebuena. Bill se había pasado todo el día cocinando y arreglándose. Me obligó a ponerme traje, estaba muy incómodo y tenía hambre ya.

 **Bill:** Hablé con los chicos, Frannie y su madre para que vinieran a casa a cenar en Navidad. Después de babear un rato al ver a Tom en traje, di los últimos toques a la cena. Fui a abrir la puerta cuando sonó el timbre, pensando que serían los chicos, pero me equivoqué. Había una mujer de mediana edad, con el pelo rizado y de un color rojizo muy bonito.- ¡Hola! ¿Qué desea? -la mujer me miró sonriendo, pero con algo de miedo.-Sigues igual de guapo que cuando cogías mi maquillaje, pequeño. -//Pequeño... no puede ser...// Me quedé paralizado y seguramente muy blanco. Sollocé sin poder evitarlo.- No... esto no es verdad... ¡no puede serlo!- el mundo pareció abrirse bajo mis pies... //¿Dónde está Tom?//.


	12. El fantasma de la Navidad pasada

**Tom:** Fui a la puerta a ver qué pasaba y porqué tardaban tanto y me encontré con una extraña escena. Bill estaba llorando y le abracé fuertemente- ¿Qué ocurre?

 **Bill:** Alcé un brazo tembloroso y señalé a la mujer. Simone. Se llamaba Simone. Ahora lo recordaba. Ese nombre que siempre quise olvidar...- Es mi madre... -sollocé de nuevo. No quería verla.- Tom, es mi madre...

 **Tom:** Le abracé mientras se refugiaba entre mis brazos- Qué bonito es abandonar a tu hijo a su suerte con el drogadicto de mierda de su padre y volver con el rabo entre las piernas -dije con odio sin soltar a Bill.

 **Bill:** Mi madre fue a replicar, pero no la dejé. Con mi Tom, nadie.- Ni se te ocurra decirle nada. Tiene razón y lo sabes. Te largaste porque no aguantabas a tu hijo "desviado" y maltratado por su padre. He pasado años, ¡años!, sin saber de ti, y ahora vienes ¿qué quieres? ¿A qué has venido a la casa de mi novio? -puso cara de asco y noté cómo Tom se tensaba.

 **Tom:** La mujer empezó a hablar -He venido a verte -Me come la polla a qué hayas venido. No sé cómo mierda has tenido cojones de venir a mi casa, a no ser que no sepas quién soy. Y si no lo sabes, pregunta. Porque no sabes la suerte que tienes ahora mismo de que no le quiera terminar de joder a Bill la Navidad -se encogió- ¡FUERA DE MI PUTA CASA! -Bill se estremeció por mi grito. Cerré de un portazo y lo abracé con cariño- Bill, precioso -le abracé- Estoy contigo. No dejes que te arruine la Navidad -le sonreí- Vamos, pequeño -le abracé con todo mi amor.

 **Bill:** Le abracé con fuerza y sollocé. Intentaba hablar, pero había un nudo en mi pecho que no me dejaba hacerlo. Al final respiré hondo y dejé de llorar, pero el nudo seguía ahí. Me separé un poco de él. Vi que había manchado su traje y su camisa de maquillaje.- Mierda... Vamos a cambiarnos, anda. Te he manchado...

 **Tom:** Siempre me manchas -sonreí para que se riera- Ánimo, mi amor -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Me encanta que me llames "mi amor" y tonterías como esas. -sonreí.- Me siento especial.

 **Tom:** Pues si te me pones feliz te lo digo toda la noche. Mi amor, mi vida, mi cielo -le abracé por detrás- Además, te chantajeo. Si no te me animas no te dejo follarme más -le dije al oído.

 **Bill:** Haré todo lo posible. -le sonreí. Avisé a los chicos de que no llevaríamos traje, y que se vistieran con ropa más normal. Me puse el conjunto ultra caro que Tom me regaló en mi cumpleaños y él las zapatillas que le regalé. Volvió a sonar el timbre y fui a abrir. Me había retocado el maquillaje y no se notaba que había llorado. Saludé a todos con un abrazo, el de Mariah fue el más largo.- Tu madre está llorando, ¿por qué no la dejas entrar? -Tom la oyó.

 **Tom:** Porque esa... -iba a decir puta, pero me contuve- mujer no va a entraren mi casa -dije enfadado.

 **Bill:** No sabes nada, Mariah. Es una mujer horrible. Ella no... no me acepta, ni acepta a Tom. No sabe el daño que me hizo... -Hazla pasa y que pase la peor cena de su vida.-miré a Gus con una ceja alzada.- Cuéntale todo. Nosotros ya lo sabemos, así que no vomitaremos la guarrada de cena que nos hayas hecho. -pasé ese comentario por alto. No parecía mala idea. Miré a Tom.- Es tu casa: tú decides.

 **Tom:** Bufé- Que entre. Pero no respondo de mis actos os lo advierto a todos.

 **Bill:** Tú abrázame y cena conmigo, ¿vale?- asintió y le besé. Salí fuera y me acerqué a ella.-Oye, Simone... Hay un asiento libre... ¿pasas? -la engañé con mi mejor sonrisa, y claro, no se negó. Quiso abrazarme, pero no la dejé.- Dame tiempo, esto es muy raro y difícil... -entramos en casa. Serví a todos la cena, y en el plato de Tom puse el doble. Antes de que les diera tiempo a decir nada, me senté en sus piernas y miré a todos, en especial a Simone.- ¿Os importa si yo me siento aquí? -puse mi voz más inocente. Frannie se rió y Mariah habló.

-Si a Tom no le importa cargar contigo... 

-¿Te importa cargar conmigo? -le pregunté con el mismo tonito y una gran sonrisa.

 **Tom:** Le comí la boca de una manera muy sucia para incomodar a Simone y Franny, Georg y Gustav empezaron a hacer palmas en la mesa y mucho ruido y risas

-Creo que a buen entendedor pocas palabras bastan -le dije abrazándole.

-Es más no es que me importe, lo exijo. Estás secuestrado -se rió Georg y dijo:

-¿Sabéis lo que me parece más extraño? Que los que secuestramos a Bill seamos los que mejor le han tratado. 

-¿Secuestrado? -preguntó Simone asustada.

-Sí -habló Gustav- Le secuestramos porque su padre nos debía mucho dinero por drogas. Y cómo son las cosas que es el único que ha sido capaz de hacer capaz de amar a Tom, que es sociópata -lo soltó como si nada.

 **Bill:** Mi madre abrió los ojos y la boca como platos.

-Sí, y eso no es lo único que me ha pasado en este tiempo, ¿sabes?- dije sonriendo, aparentemente feliz.

-También me secuestró mi ex novio para violarme. Andreas, el vecino que tan majo te parecía, ¿le recuerdas? -asintió.- Pues ese, que al final resultó ser también desviado. 

-¿Y qué me dices del trabajo? ¿Y los estudios? -parecía que no quería preguntar, y se notaba que estaba incómoda.

-Ah, pues eso me fue bastante... bueno, fue. Los jefes me explotaban y abusaban de mí. Pero no te preocupes, que ninguno llegó hasta donde ha llegado Tom. -le miré con lujuria.

-¿Y hasta dónde ha llegado Tom?- Mariah se sumó a la tortura psicológica.

-Eso, Tom, dile a mamá hasta dónde has llegado.-froté mi nariz con la suya.

 **Tom:** He llegado hasta donde la extensión de mi polla ha permitido. Y no es pequeña precisamente. Estoy muy bien dotado -chuleé. Miraba con horror- Bueno, mira el lado bueno, Bill ha tenido una vida de mierda, pero ahora ha acabado conmigo que aunque a veces pierdo el control por culpa de mi enfermedad mental, por él soy capaz de contenerme y él sabe defenderse, y soy rico, y está en la universidad, y le cuido... -dije con intenciones de herir- Yo le entiendo. Sé lo que es crecer sin madre y con un padre que abusa de ti...

 **Bill:** Creo... que no me encuentro bien... -susurró mi madre, medio mareada.- ¿Estás bien, Simone?- pregunté con falsa preocupación. Al ver que no se reponía, volví a la carga.- Mujer, que no es para tanto. Anda, que si llego a contarte que me violaron cuando quisieron matar a Tom y que hace menos de un mes me rajé las muñecas... -Tom me apretó contra su cuerpo, imagino que pensando en mis muñecas. Simone se atrevió a alzar la mirada. Estaba llorando. -Me dejaste solo con Jörg, a pesar de que lo sabías todo. Las palizas y el verdadero motivo por el que aprendí a maquillarme. Y aun así te fuiste. Y ahora pretendes recuperarme, pero llegas tarde. Mariah es mi madre, Frannie, Geo y Gus mis hermanos y Tom es el hombre de mi vida. No te necesito. Así que lárgate y no vuelvas aquí. A fin de cuentas, es lo que mejor se te da. -se hizo el silencio después de mis palabras. Solo se oía a Simone sollozando.

 **Tom:** Yo... Yo solo... -la interrumpí- Tú solo te vas a ir ahora mismo de mi casa si no quieres que te saque yo -dije amenazante y sombrío. Se fue corriendo llorando.

 **Bill:** Respiré hondo cuando se fue y un par de lágrimas rodaron y por suerte Tom no las veía. Todos se quedaron callados y eso me molestó.- Eh, que es Nochebuena. Ahora mismo todos a sonreír y emborracharnos. No amarguemos del todo esta noche. -me sonrieron y seguimos cenando.

 **Tom:** Al final, pudimos olvidar el incidente y acabamos la cena entre risas. Bueno... Yo seguía jodido, pero disimulaba bien. No quise beber mucho para controlar que Bill no se pusiera mal, aunque estaba muy contento. Acabaron los cabrones estos cantando villancicos borrachos perdidos. Al final se fueron a las seis de la mañana y nos quedamos Bill y yo a solas- Vamos a dormir -les sonreí.

 **Bill:** ¡No, espera! Ven... -me senté al pie del árbol y le arrastré conmigo.- Tus regalos...- con cara de ilusión desenvolvió los paquetes: un gorro de lana con una visera pequeña, un ampli para la guitarra y un poco de ropa. Se lo quedó mirando fijamente.- ¿Te... te gusta?

 **Tom:** Me encanta -dije emocionado- Yo... yo no sabía que en Navidad se daban regalos. No tengo nada -puse cara triste.

 **Bill:** Bueno, con que me lleves a la cama y me hagas el amor, yo me doy por satisfecho.- cogí su cara para que me mirara y le sonreí.- Me da igual que no me hayas comprado nada, solo con que sigas a mi lado tengo todo lo que quiero.-le besé.

 **Tom:** Me sabe mal. Me has comprado regalos geniales. Yo de verdad que no sabía que en Navidad se daban regalos. Si no de verdad que te habría comprado -dije avergonzado por no saberlo. Parecía ser tan evidente para él...

 **Bill:** Le espachurré entre mis brazos.- Que no te sepa mal, Tom. Yo te quería regalar estas cosas hace mucho, solo me he escudado en que en Navidad es común comprarse cosas para hacerlo. Pero no quiero que te sientas mal. Te he comprado estas cosas para verte alegre...

 **Tom:** Le sonreí.- Pasado mañana nos vamos de compras y te dejo fundir mi tarjeta -le sonreí. Y cogí mis cosas. No me quería soltar.

 **Bill:** Que no quiero nada, de verdad, Tom... Solo a ti. -le besé como pude.

 **Tom:** Aparté mis regalos para que no los tocara. Eran míos... -Se rió.

 **Bill:** Tom, no quiero tus regalos. Quiero tus labios. -especifiqué entre risas.

 **Tom:** Le besé pero manteniendo mis regalos lejos de él. No entendía qué le hacía tanta gracia.

 **Bill:** Anda, vamos a dormir... -le cogí de los hombros (se negaba a soltar los regalos) y le guié a la habitación. Me puse el pijama y me metí en la cama. Él no se había movido del sitio.- ¿Vas a pasar así toda la noche? Nadie se va a llevar los regalos. Son tuyos y solo tuyos.-seguía dudando.- Ponlos en la mesilla, como hiciste con las zapatillas.

 **Tom:** Los puse ahí con cuidado y me quedé mirándolos sin terminar de fiarme hasta que me dormí.

 **Bill:** Le abracé, sonriendo al ver lo mucho que le gustaban y me dormí escuchando su tranquila respiración.

 **Tom:** Me desperté por la mañana y seguí mirando mis regalos. El ampli era muy bueno y la ropa era genial. No sabía si estrenarla. Hoy teníamos comida de navidad en casa de Gustav y no sabía qué hacer

 **Bill:** Me fui a la ducha mientras Tom miraba sus regalos. Cuando volví, seguía igual. Le abracé por detrás.- La sudadera nueva, con los pantalones nuevos, el gorro y las zapatillas que te compré quedará genial. Póntelo.-le besé el cuello y empecé a buscar mi ropa.

 **Tom:** Pero ¿y si lo mancho? ¿Y si se rompe?

 **Bill:** Si lo manchas, se lava y como nuevo. Y a no ser que te pelees no se romperá.

 **Tom:** No me voy a pelear con la ropa que tú me regales... -dije convencido.

 **Bill:** Pues póntela. Te la compré para eso.-acabé de vestirme.- Voy a maquillarme. Cuando vuelva quiero verte con mi regalo, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** Asentí dudoso pero cuando volvió todavía no me había vestido. No quería ofenderle...

 **Bill:** Respiré hondo.- Tom... ¿qué te pasa? -intenté mostrarme sereno, pero no entendía qué le pasaba y no pude evitar hacer un puchero.

 **Tom:** Es que no quiero que te siente mal pero no quiero romperla -dije frustrado.

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- No me va a sentar mal, Tom. Si quieres la usas, y si no, pues la guardas. Es tuya, haz lo que creas mejor.- le besé para que no pensara que me había enfadado y fui a acabar de recoger la casa. Anoche nos pasamos un poco.

 **Tom:** Aunque me costó, al final me la puse. Bill sonrió al verme.

 **Bill:** Estás genial .-le abracé.- ¿Conduces tú o yo?

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Hoy conduces tú mi Cadillac -me miró con emoción.

 **Bill:** ¿De verdad? -dije dando saltitos de la ilusión.

 **Tom:** Sí -le abracé- Porque te lo mereces. Me cuidas mucho y me tratas muy bien.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros.- Eres Tom. -dije como si eso explicara todo.

 **Tom:** Te amo -le abracé.

 **Bill:** Me emocioné y se me cayeron algunas lágrimas.- Yo también te amo.

 **Tom:** Le besé y le tendí las llaves- No te acostumbres -me reí.

 **Bill:** ¿A qué? -pregunté sin entenderle.

 **Tom:** A conducir mi Cadillac.

 **Bill:** Ah... bueno, ya te lo dije. Tengo mi Audi.-subí al asiento del conductor y esperé a que subiera él. Por suerte no había visto mis lágrimas. No quería que me malinterpretara.

 **Tom:** Pues entonces devuélveme mis llaves -bromeé.

 **Bill:** ¡No! -dije apartando las llaves de él.- Hoy no tengo Audi.-se rió.

 **Tom:** Le besé. Parecía un niño pequeño. En seguida llegamos a casa de Gustav.

 **Bill:** Todos se quedaron flipando cuando me vieron llegar conduciendo el Cadillac. Me bajé mogollón de sonriente y abracé a Tom.- ¡Feliz Navidad! -dije cuando entramos en la casa.

 **Tom:** Hola -saludé sonríendo- ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Tom? -preguntó Franny.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Es Tom. Solo que hoy se ha levantado así.

 **Tom:** Le agarré de la cintura- Me parece indignante que no hayas mencionado nada de mi ropa nueva.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Bueno, es cierto. Se ha levantado contento porque iba a estrenar su regalo -expliqué y luego le miré.- ¿Así mejor?

 **Tom:** No -alcé la voz de broma- Su maravilloso regalo -le empecé a pinchar las costillas con el dedo.

 **Bill:** Intenté huir de las cosquillas, pero no podía. Me tenía bien sujeto de la cadera.- ¡Para, Tom!

 **Tom:** Me reí y me apiadé. Paré y le besé. Les di un abrazo a todos. Se sorprendieron mucho- ¿Qué? El puto espíritu navideño de los cojones del que tanto habla la gente -en realidad no era eso. Me habían puesto contento los regalos. La navidad seguía siendo una época de mierda para mi.

 **Bill:** Le miré con cara de bobo. Estaba tan feliz... nos sentamos a comer y Mariah nos dejó sentarnos como nos gustaba. Más de una vez nos miraron flipados porque yo le daba algo de comida y el me sonreía o porque les daba las gracias cuando nos alcanzaban un plato. Nosotros nos reíamos de sus caras.

 **Tom:** Me pretendían hacer cantar un villancico- Tampoco os paséis... -la alegría de los regalos había tapado la tristeza de la Navidad, pero no tanto.

 **Bill:** Creo que con que no nos haya matado a nosotros por cantar, podemos darnos por felices.-dijo Georg.

 **Tom:** Exacto -añadí. Nos quedamos ahí toda la tarde entre risas.

 **Bill:** Me senté encima de Tom a escucharles bromear. Estaba tan a gusto que cuando quise darme cuenta me había dormido.

 **Tom:** Se había quedado dormido acurrucado en mi pecho y mientras seguía bromeando con ellos, le dejé dormir. Me encantaba.

 **Bill:** Sentí algo que me revolvía. Abrí los ojos y me encontré a Tom sonriéndome.- Jo, soy idiota... ¿he dormido mucho?

 **Tom:** Un ratito -le abracé.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué hora es? -dije y le besé la cabeza.

 **Tom:** Las ocho.

 **Bill:** Uf... entonces he dormido más de un ratito. -hice un puchero y se rieron.

 **Tom:** Pero estabas a gusto, ¿a que sí? -asintió y justo llamaron a la puerta.

 **Bill:** Mariah abrió y apareció mi madre en el umbral. Me quedé boquiabierto.-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has conseguido esta dirección? -empezaron a resbalarme las lágrimas por la cara. Tom me las intentó secar, paro no dejaban de salir.

 **Tom:** De verdad que quiero arreglar las cosas contigo, hijo -dijo seria- ¡FUERA! -bramé al ver que no podía evitar que Bill llorara.

 **Bill:** Me encogí ante el grito. Miré hacia mis brazos y vi las marcas. Lloré con más intensidad y caí de rodillas al suelo, mareado al recordar mi despertar en el hospital después de cortarme. Sentí unos brazos rodearme y un olor conocido me llenó.- Tom... haz que se vaya... no la quiero... que se vaya...

 **Tom:** Se me encaró y se negó a irse. Solté a Bill por un momento dispuesto a matar a esa mujer de una paliza. Me intentaron sujetar Georg y Gustav y no pudieron. Llegué hasta ella y le empecé a pegar. No podía defenderse y todos intentaban apartarnos sin éxito.

 **Bill:** Al ver a Tom pegar a mi madre, reaccioné. Me lancé contra él y le separé de ella. Me miró fatal.- Para, por favor...-susurré todavía llorando.- Para y llévame a casa, por lo que más quieras... aléjame de ella... -me abrazó y yo correspondí intentando no llenarle la ropa nueva de maquillaje.

 **Tom:** Vamos -me dirigí fuera de la casa- Lo siento muchísimo, de verdad-les dije a los chicos y a Franny y a Mariah y arrastré a Bill fuera. Le besé con mucha dulzura para que se calmara y lo conseguí un poco- ¿Quieres conducir tú?

 **Bill:** No puedo... -alcé una mano y vio lo mucho que temblaba.- ¿Me llevas a casa, por favor?- seguía llorando.

 **Tom:** Claro, mi amor -dije para que sonriera. Le llevé hasta el asiento del copilo, le puse el cinturón y le acaricié un poco. Me monté y arranqué intentando calmarle. Tiré de lo que se me ocurrió. Paré en un descampado y me senté a horcajadas encima suyo besándole y restregándome contra su polla- Bill, fóllame.

 **Bill:** Gemí.- No, Tom... -me miró anonadado.- Házmelo tú, por favor... Te necesito...

 **Tom:** Y siempre me tendrás -le dije quitándole la camiseta y encendiendo la calefacción. Le besé, le lamí y le mordí el cuello y el pecho de arriba a abajo centrándome en que disfrutara todo lo que pudiera. Le acaricié el pelo y le besé con cariño. Seguí bajando y le desabroché el pantalón y me metí su erección en la boca.

 **Bill:** Gemí y me retorcí al sentir su boca en mi miembro. Moví las caderas, pidiendo más y Tom me lo dio. Cuando me quedaba poco para correrme, le aparté de mí. Le cogí la cara con las manos y le besé con dulzura y cariño; era lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Le saqué con cuidado la camiseta y le desabroché el pantalón.

 **Tom:** Le puse encima mío frente a mi y me deshice de su pantalón. Le besé con mucho cariño y le masajeé la polla mientras con la otra mano le preparaba. Todo sin dejar de besarle. Cuando estuvo preparado, le penetré.

 **Bill:** Gemí con suavidad contra sus labios y me moví muy despacio, sintiendo toda su longitud deslizarse por mi interior. Él siguió masajeándome, siguiendo el ritmo de mis movimientos.

 **Tom:** Aunque tenía ganas de aumentar la velocidad, me centré únicamente en darle cariño y reconfortarle, así que seguí en todo momento su ritmo.

 **Bill:** Decidí acelerar y empecé a dar pequeños saltitos sobre él, a la vez que mis gemidos aumentaban en intensidad. Su mano aceleró y él empezó a gemir sobre mis labios. Me separé de él y llevó sus labios a mi cuello, mordiendo y succionando. Empecé a gritar.

 **Tom:** Estaba rehusándome a perder el control pero me lo estaba poniendo muy difícil... 

 **Bill:** Ayúdame, Tom... más fuerte...- me hizo caso y empezó a mover las caderas mientras yo saltaba sobre él.- Ya... ya casi, Tom...

 **Tom:** Empecé a masturbarle con la mano y aumenté la velocidad todo lo que pude hasta que reventé en él y él se corrió manchando nuestros estómagos. Jadeando y sin salir de él, le besé con dulzura.

 **Bill:** Le acaricié las trenzas con cariño mientras me besaba. Me levanté poco a poco y salió de mí, aún sin dejar de besarme.- ¿Y si nos vamos a casa? -froté nuestras narices.

 **Tom:** Claro -cogí papel de la guantera para limpiarnos y le besé mientras le limpiaba. Me puse en el asiento del piloto y con Bill más tranquilo llegamos a casa. Le besé- Ponte el pijama que te voy a preparar una cosa -me hizo caso y empecé a preparar más chocolate caliente con churros. Vino a la cocina y se sentó a ver cómo lo hacía. Cuando acabé de hacerlo fuimos al salón con los churros y el chocolate y nos sentamos el sofá abrazados tapándonos con la manta. A Bill se le notaba aún un poco mal, así que me quedé muy cerca de él.

 **Bill:** Tom se pegaba a mí todo lo que podía, y me hacía sentir un poco mejor. Necesitaba hablar del tema, pero se le veía tan a gusto, que no quise molestarle con el tema.

 **Tom:** Bill. Si necesitas hablar, te escucho -le di un beso en la frente.

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- Es que no entiendo por qué ahora. Se fue hace tantos años que ni recuerdo cuántos fueron, pasa casi un año de la muerte de mi padre y sigue sin aparecer, y justo ahora, justo en Navidad, aparece en la puerta de casa. ¡Y se escandaliza porque tenga novio! ¿Con quién pensaba que iba a vivir? -bajé la mirada, confuso.

 **Tom:** No lo sé, princesa. Me jode decirte esto, pero si quieres saberlo tendrás que hablar con ella. Si... si quieres hablo yo con ella -dije muy a mi disgusto.

 **Bill:** No, no vamos a hablar con ella. Ni tú ni yo. Me... me abandonó. Tuvo tiempo de sobra para volver, y encima de volver tarde, no nos acepta solo porque en esta relación no hay un coño.- suspiré y me tapé las manos con la cara, pero en seguida volví a mirarle.- Está decidido: no vamos a hablar con ella. Seguiremos adelante y ya está.

 **Tom:** Vale -le apreté contra mi- Pero si alguna vez estás mal y necesitas hablar no te cortes en decírmelo o me enfadaré. Y si cambias de opinión, dímelo.

 **Bill:** Ok... -suspiré. Miré las tazas y vi que no quedaba más.- ¿Y si nos vamos a la cama? Estaremos más cómodos y calentitos...

 **Tom:** ¿No quieres más chocolate?

 **Bill:** La verdad es que no... No tengo mucha hambre. ¿Tú quieres más? Si quieres, me quedo aquí a darte calorcito mientras comes, ¿te parece?

 **Tom:** No... No quiero más. Pero tengo que hacer mas a menudo.

 **Bill:** La verdad es que sí. Te sale muy rico.-dije sonriendo y le besé.

 **Tom:** Lo sé -dije con chulería- Anda, vamos.

 **Bill:** Me levanté del sofá y me abrazó. Fuimos así hasta la cama.- ¿Sabes? Esta tarde has sido muy bueno conmigo, y te voy a dar un premio por ello.- empecé a besarle mientras llevaba mi mano a su paquete y presionaba poco a poco, buscando que se excitara.

 **Tom:** ¿Ah, si? -sonreí de lado- ¿Qué premio?

 **Bill:** Ya se había empalmado, y empecé a masturbar lentamente. Cuando cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, aproveché que no me veía y me metí bajo las sábanas. Le bajé los pantalones y me metí su polla en la boca.

 **Tom:** Empecé a gemir de gusto. Se la estaba metiendo hasta el fondo e iba muy rápido.

 **Bill:** Empecé a masturbarle mientras se la chupaba, y al final se corrió en mi boca. Subí hasta su altura y le besé con cariño.

 **Tom:** Ha... sido... increíble.

 **Bill:** Te mereces eso y mucho más.-le dije al oído y le mordí el cuello.

 **Tom:** Le besé. Estaba agotado pero quería corresponderle.

 **Bill:** Me tumbé apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho.- Buenas noches. -le dije en voz baja y me dormí escuchando su corazón.


	13. Vete y no vuelvas

**Tom:** Me levanté por la mañana y me quedé un rato viéndole dormir y pensando en lo ocurrido ayer. Ojalá hubiera aparecido mi madre y no la suya. Ojalá no tuviera que estar él pasando por esto... Estaba decidido a protegerle de lo que hiciera falta. Se despertó y le sonreí- ¿Sabes dónde nos vamos hoy? -le dije mientras él bostezaba y se frotaba los ojos- Vamos a aterrorizar a mis tarjetas de crédito.

 **Bill:** Me dejé caer en la cama.- Pero tú no te diviertes cuando vamos de compras... no quiero que pases el día aburriéndote.

 **Tom:** Bueno, pero tú eres un sádico y perverso novio que disfruta torturando a mis pobres tarjetas, así que mientras tenga un sitio para sentarme mientras vuelves locas a las dependientas de la tienda, vamos bien.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Está bien... pero primero vamos a desayunar.-me levanté y le cogí la mano.

 **Tom:** Eso me parece genial -dije con hambre.

 **Bill:** Preparé tortitas y café. Lo puse todo en la mesa y empezamos a desayunar. Llamaron a la puerta y se me encogió el estómago.

 **Tom:** Voy yo -me levanté corriendo antes de que Bill reaccionara.

 **Bill:** Me quedé sentado sin hacer nada. Ni siquiera comía. En cuanto reconocí las voces de los chicos, suspiré y me puse a comer.

 **Tom:** Entré a la cocina frustrado. Los chicos le dieron un abrazo a Bill- Tengo que irme con estos. Te prometo que esta tarde vamos, ¿vale?

 **Bill:** Vale.-sonreí.-Tened cuidado, eh.-me besó y se fue con los chicos.

 **Tom:** Siempre tengo cuidado, los que tienen que tener cuidado son el resto -me fui con éstos y me ensañé bien con el pobre gilipollas que se había atrevido a jugárnosla para descargar un poco de rabia dados los últimos acontecimientos.

 **Bill:** Recogí los restos del desayuno y llamaron al timbre. Abrí y ahí estaba mi madre.- ¿Nunca te cansas de tocarme los huevos? -Hijo, déjame explicarme... -¡No! -chillé.- Te fuiste, me dejaste años solo y ahora yo ya no te necesito. He encontrado una madre de verdad y cada noche mi novio me hace el amor. Eres un estorbo en lo que he conseguido. No tienes excusas para volver.-He vuelto porque te quiero...-hizo amago de acariciarme, pero la empujé y cayó al suelo.- No te quiero ver más. Si vuelves por aquí, yo mismo te mataré.-cerré de un portazo y me puse a llorar. La ansiedad me oprimía, iba a estallar. Fui al baño, y antes de pararme a pensar, cogí las cuchillas.

 **Tom:** Llegué a casa con los chicos. Fuimos al baño a limpiarnos la sangre y nos encontramos de lleno a Bill rajándose- Princesa, qué decepción. Si quieres pasarlo mal avísanos que de eso entendemos un poco -dijo Gustav antes siquiera de que yo abriera la boca. Me acerqué y le agarré del pelo- ¿Algo que decir?

 **Bill:** Lo necesitaba. Y me da igual que no lo entiendas o me castigues, el corte ya está hecho.-dije con tono desafiante.

 **Tom:** Tiré del pelo con bastante fuerza para hacer daño- Chicos, si llegárais a casa y os encontrárais al otro haciéndose esto cuando os ha prometido que no lo haría ¿qué haríais vosotros?-Encargarme de que se entere de que a mi no se me miente -dijo Georg con Gustav asintiendo- ¿Y qué podemos hacer para que se entere de eso? -pregunté pensativo- ¿Qué tal si le dejo desnudo y me lo follo delante vuestra? -no lo pensaba hacer pero Bill se acojonó mucho, que era el objetivo.

 **Bill:** ¡No! ¡Eso no! No... -dije medio llorando. Me tiraba con fuerza del pelo y dolía mucho.

 **Tom:** Yo lo veo buena idea -dijo Gustav- Porno gratis... No está mal -Bill suplicaba llorando.

 **Bill:** No, por favor...-repetía una y otra vez.- Haré cualquier cosa, pero eso no...

 **Tom:** ¿Y si participamos todos? -pregunté pretendiendo asustar más todavía- Uno por detrás, otro por la boca y te quedan dos manos libres. Aún te queda una para tocarte tú.

 **Bill:** Lloré con más fuerza todavía. -Tom, por favor, no...

 **Tom:** Para que luego la gente me llame mala persona -dije sin aflojar el tirón- No te voy a compartir con nadie, tranquilo. Pero aquí todos van a disfrutar de las vistas. ¿Sabes? Hace poco encontré una cosa que se dejó aquí una chica antes de salir contigo. Y te quedaría muy bien -dije refiriéndome a la ropa interior de mujer para no tener que dar explicaciones a Georg y Gustav- Voy por eso y me dices qué opinas -le solté al fin- Chicos, que no escape -les dije al salir. No me iban a desobedecer. Sabían que estaba muy enfadado, no se atrevían a desobedecerme.

 **Bill:** Me imaginé ya lo que traería y estallé en sollozos. Podía ver la pena en sus caras, pero por lo visto iban a obedecer a Tom. Cuando le vi volver, dejé de llorar, pero se me escapaban pucheros.

 **Tom:** ¿Sabes? Hace unos días me habría bastado tu palabra para parar ahora, pero ahora que sé que me has mentido ya no puedo confiar en que no me vayas a mentir -eso pareció ser lo que más le dolió de todo- Así que toma -le di la ropa, y el pintalabios- Seguro que estás preciosa -le dije mordazmente- Además tú que crees tanto en los estereotipos y ahora que vas a parecer una mujer, hay una serie de tareas que vas a hacer. Vamos, chicos, dejémosle en intimidad, ya sabéis cómo son las mujeres con esto de arreglarse -salí y cerré de un portazo- ¿No crees que te estás pasando? -dijo Gustav- Sí, pero es la única manera de que deje de hacerse esta mierda. Cada vez que pase al lado vuestro dadle un azote con fuerza -les dije y asintieron con pena- Y si se os ocurre algo humillante hacedlo. Esperamos a que saliera.

 **Bill:** Me vestí y maquillé y salí del baño. Me puse frente a ellos. Geo y Gus me miraron con pena, pero Tom sonreía.- Ya estoy listo... ¿qué tengo que hacer?

 **Tom:** De momento vas a limpiar bien todo -fue a por la fregona- Espera, dos cosas, la primera. A ese conjunto le falta algo -saqué los tacones. Intentaba mantener el orgullo pero se le notaba en la cara que se estaba aguantando las lágrimas. Cuando se los puso, le dije- Y lo segundo. ¿Sabes? Has tenido mucha suerte de no presenciar la miseria que hay aquí realmente. ¿Sabes que hay casas donde ni siquiera tienen fregonas? ¿Sabes como friegan? -se puso blanco- A cuatro patas en el suelo con un trapo o con un cepillo. Hay en la despensa, así que ve a cogerlo -dije con mucha crueldad- Pero antes traenos una cerveza a nosotros -le dije. Fue a pasar a mi lado tambaleándose en los tacones de aguja y le di un azote que resonó. Cuando me trajo la cerveza la derramé a posta por el suelo.

 **Bill:** Humillado, pero sin llorar aún, cogí las cosas y fregué la cerveza derramada. Entonces Gus tiró un poco de la suya. Fui hacia allí y al pasar los chicos me azotaron. Se me cayó una lágrima, pero no la vieron. Cuando acabé de fregar me puse delante de ellos. Me dolía la espalda a rabiar.- Ya está... ¿Qué hago ahora?

 **Tom:** ¿Y el resto del salón? No está limpio... -le dije mientras le veía masajearse la espalda adolorido.

 **Bill:** ¡Sí lo está! -dije indignado.- ¡Lo he limpiado, míralo!

 **Tom:** Me acerqué amenazante- ¿Qué decías? -le apreté del brazo.

 **Bill:** Lo he limpiado. -Respondí enfadado. No pensaba humillarme más frente a él, pero al ver su cara, se me escapó una lágrima y arruinó mi momento de rebeldía.- Ni siquiera sabes por qué lo he hecho, has pasado directamente a la humillación y yo lo he aceptado. El salón está limpio y no pienso fregarlo más.-me preparé mentalmente para recibir un golpe o más gritos.

 **Tom:** ¿Entonces crees que hay justificación para hacer eso? -asintió de brazos cruzados- Pues yo también tengo -fui a por la cuchilla y empecé a hacerme delante de él cortes bastante profundos mientras él lloraba desquiciado intentando que parara.

 **Bill:** ¡QUIETO!- chillé con histeria. Conseguí quitarle la cuchilla y la tiré lejos.- TRAEDME EL BOTIQUÍN, RÁPIDO.-empecé a llorar en lo que esperaba a los chicos. En cuanto llegaron lavé y desinfecté las heridas e incluso le cosí un par de cortes.- Eres idiota.-le dije cuando acabé.

 **Tom:** Bueno... No te voy a pedir que me lo prometas porque ya has roto una vez tu promesa. Pero lo que sí te digo es que cada vez que lo hagas tú, lo haré yo y más profundo -me levanté sin mirarle- Quítate toda esa mierda que va a ir a la basura. -Me abrigué y salí de casa dando un portazo.

 **Bill:** Me puse el pijama y me desmaquillé. Me senté en el sofá y lloré. No se me había olvidado que Geo y Gus seguían allí y les conté porqué lo había hecho.- Ha estado mi madre en casa. Me ha dicho que la perdone y que me quiere. Me ha dejado totalmente bloqueado, con una opresión horrible. Ayer también me sentí así, pero mis hermanos y mi novio estaban a mi lado, y no sentí esa necesidad. Pero hoy estaba solo, y antes de darme cuenta, estaba en el baño rajándome. No sé cuándo vendrá Tom, solo sé que no me escuchará. Así que si le veis, por favor, contádselo. A lo mejor a vosotros sí os cree. -me dieron un abrazo y se fueron dejándome llorando.

 **Tom:** Llegué a casa horas más tarde. Estaba enfadado, pero sabía que estaría mal así que le traje unas flores- Hola -le dije dándole el ramo.

 **Bill:** Hola... muchas gracias... -puse las flores en un jarrón en el salón y luego fui a la cocina a seguir preparando galletas. Era lo único que no me hacía llorar.- ¿Has visto a los chicos? Se han ido a buscarte, estaban preocupados.

 **Tom:** Ahora les llamo -le abracé por detrás- Huele muy bien.

 **Bill:** Gracias... ¿se te ha abierto o infectado alguna herida?

 **Tom:** No... ¿A ti? -negó- ¿Has ido a tirar toda esa mierda? -negó- Pues ahora vuelvo -tiré todo al contenedor más cercano y volví. Ya estaban las galletas hechas pero él me evitaba. Lo senté encima mío- ¿Beso por galleta?

 **Bill:** No lo sé. -se sorprendió.- ¿Cómo sabes si cumpliré mi palabra? ¿De verdad confías en que te daré el beso? -se me aguaron los ojos al recordar sus palabras.

 **Tom:** Me arriesgaré -dije acariciándole.

 **Bill:** No pude evitarlo y me puse a llorar.

 **Tom:** Le abracé- Confío en ti, de verdad que lo hago. Porque se nota. Cuando me lo dijiste te estaba presionando y dijiste que sí por la situación. Cualquiera lo habría hecho. En situación normal me dijiste que no podías prometerlo. Claro que confío en ti -dije sin soltarle.

 **Bill:** ¿Y por qué me has dicho que no? Te juro que una paliza me hubiera dolido menos.

 **Tom:** Es que no me fío de que no te vayas a volver a cortar. Pero en lo demás confío en ti firmemente. En todo lo demás. Y no te voy a dar ninguna paliza. Pero si muchos mimos ahora.

 **Bill:** Le abracé con fuerza.-Lo siento mucho, en serio, pero te juro que lo necesitaba...

 **Tom:** Ya te he dicho que a partir de ahora cuando tú lo necesites yo también lo necesitaré. Y más que tu... -bajó la mirada- ¿Qué te ha pasado para ponerte así? -le besé.

 **Bill:** Ha venido Simone...-se tensó.- me ha dicho que la perdone, que ha vuelto porque me quiere...

 **Tom:** ¿Y tú qué le has dicho? Estás precioso -le aparté el pelo de la cara.

 **Bill:** Que se fuera, que no quería verla. Que tengo una familia que me quiere y un novio que me ama, que ya no la necesito. Pero al cerrar la puerta en sus narices me he sentido tan mal, tan herido por sus mentiras... Necesitaba sacar parte de lo que hay de ella en mí.

 **Tom:** Haberme llamado. De ella no tienes nada. Ella es una puta y tú un ángel.

 **Bill:** No podía pensar, solo pensaba en sacar todo lo que ella dejó en mí, además de la ansiedad que me han dado sus palabras...

 **Tom:** ¿La próxima vez pensarás en mi antes?

 **Bill:** Asentí con la cabeza, sin dejar de llorar todavía.

 **Tom:** ¿Necesitas hablar?

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza y le abracé con fuerza.

 **Tom:** ¿Beso por galleta?

 **Bill:** Asentí. No podía dejar de llorar ni de sentirme mal.

 **Tom:** Pero sonríeme.

 **Bill:** Volvía abrazarle.- No puedo. Me siento tan mal...

 **Tom:** ¿Porqué? ¿Por lo que te hemos hecho?

 **Bill:** No... por obligaros a hacerlo. Por ser tan idiota y joder un día que había empezado genial.

 **Tom:** Pues esto se soluciona no haciéndolo más. Además aún queda mucho día. Mis tarjetas esperan su calvario.

 **Bill:** La verdad es que me apetecía ir de compras, pero no quiero que tú sufras el mismo calvario que las tarjetas.-me reí.

 **Tom:** Yo me voy a llevar una silla -se rió porque se pensaba que era broma.

 **Bill:** Entonces, ¿para cuándo dejamos nuestro trato de beso por galleta?

 **Tom:** Para ahora mismo. Quiero besos y galletas.

 **Bill:** Me reí y cogí una galleta. Se la puse en la boca y mordió.

 **Tom:** Adoro tus galletas. Pero te adoro más a ti -le besé.

 **Bill:** Es que mi sabor es más rico.-dije con chulería y le di otro trocito.

 **Tom:** Eso ni lo dudes- cogí una galleta y le di un trozo.

 **Bill:** Tragué y le besé con ansias, poniendo las manos en su nuca.

 **Tom:** Cuando nos cansamos de comer galletas, le dije a Bill que se vistiera para irnos.

 **Bill:** Me cambié y me maquillé un poco lo más rápido que pude.

 **Tom:** Estás precioso -le agarré del culo- y muy follable.

 **Bill:** Luego.-le besé.- Ahora vamos a cargarnos tus tarjetas. -se rió.

 **Tom:** Fui a por mi silla y me miró pilladísimo.

 **Bill:** ¿Lo decías en serio?- dije flipado.

 **Tom:** Sí -dije sin entender porqué me miraba así.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Anda, vamos. ¿Conduces tú?

 **Tom:** No, vamos en tu Audi -sonrió. Cargué mi silla hasta el maletero

 **Bill:** Conduje hasta el centro comercial. Estaba muy animado, y me puse a cantar "Ich bin da".

 **Tom:** Me extrañaba verle tan bien después de todo, pero no le iba a arruinar la felicidad- Me encanta esa canción.

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé.- La compuse para ti... -dije sin despegar la vista de la carretera.

 **Tom:** Pues acertaste... Es la mejor que has compuesto... Y el listón estaba alto... -dije sin querer mirarle. Me daba vergüenza ponerme rojo.

 **Bill:** Se me escapó una risita tonta.- ¿Siempre tienes la palabra perfecta para hacerme sonrojar? -dije mientras aparcaba.

 **Tom:** Es que siempre me das motivos para halagarte -salí del coche y cogí mi silla. Su cara era un cuadro.

 **Bill:** Decidí no decirle nada y empecé a dar vueltas por las tiendas. Unas tres horas después, hasta yo me había aburrido de comprar. Salí de la última tienda en la que había pensado comprar y me acerqué a Tom, sentado tan feliz en su silla.- Ya he acabado por hoy... ¿cenamos aquí o en casa?

 **Tom:** Donde quieras -le sonreí //Bendita silla. La tengo que traer más//.

 **Bill:** La verdad, estoy cansado... ¿volvemos a casa?

 **Tom:** Vale -me levanté de la silla- Se me ha olvidado llamar a los chicos.

 **Bill:** Pues llámalos...-llegamos al coche y guardé todas las bolsas en el maletero mientras Tom llamaba a los chicos.

 **Tom:** Georg, que estamos bien -Vale, hasta luego -colgué- Vamos.

 **Bill:** Oki. -dije contento. Conduje hasta casa y al llegar saqué todo lo que compré del coche. Me dio pereza recogerlo, así que solté las bolsas en el salón y empecé a preparar la cena.

 **Tom:** Le abracé por detrás de buen humor- Declaro amor eterno hacia ti y hacia mi silla.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- ¿Debería sentirme celoso de la silla? -dije mientras montaba las hamburguesas.

 **Tom:** Completamente -le besé por detrás.

 **Bill:** Hum... Pues puede que yo me declare a mi Audi. Él ya lo ha hecho, ¿sabes?- llevé la cena al salón y volví a la cocina a por un par de cervezas.

 **Tom:** Pues orgía... Yo lo veo... -me reí.

 **Bill:** Me reí con él.-No, no. Yo lo siento, pero no comparto lo que es mío. Así que más le vale a la silla tener cuidado.

 **Tom:** Menos con mi silla -grité de broma.

 **Bill:** ¡Eso digo yo! Menos con tu silla o te mando a dormir al sofá.-Fingí enfadarme. Me estaba costando horrores aguantar la risa.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír y Bill me siguió en seguida.

 **Bill:** Me dejé caer en el sofá cuando logré dejar de reír.- Vamos a cenar, anda.

 **Tom:** Me encanta cómo cocinas -dije. Estaba pensando en cómo compensarle lo de esta mañana pero no se me ocurría cómo.

 **Bill:** Lo sé. Cocinar siempre se me ha dado bien. Sobre todo postres.

 **Tom:** Pero eso no es justo -dije indignado. Bill se asustó- Tú eres el mejor postre. Ellos hacen sus esfuerzos y tú hala, de regalo te viene...

 **Bill:** ¿Y qué quieres que haga? No es mi culpa gustarte más que los postres que hago.-Dije hinchando los mofletes, intentando aguantar la risa.

 **Tom:** Pues sí lo es, mírate -le miré con asco fingido- Tan guapo, tan perfecto, tan arreglado, tan todo...

 **Bill:** Me acabé la hamburguesa y me senté a horcajadas sobre él.- ¿Enserio te da asco mi aspecto? -asintió, aún fingiendo asco.- Bueno, entonces no te dejo que me veas desnudo nunca más. -le di un pico rápido y salí corriendo, huyendo de él.

 **Tom:** Bill, cabrón. ¡No vale! -le perseguí por toda la casa.

 **Bill:** Me puse a un lado de la cama.- ¿No decías que te daba asco? Pues ahora sin sexo.

 **Tom:** Que solo era broma -hice un puchero- Eres el ser más cruel que he conoci... -me callé de golpe.

 **Bill:** Atravesé la cama en un minuto y me pegué a él.- Sea lo que sea lo que estás pensando, olvídalo y dame un beso.

 **Tom:** //¿Porqué me pilla siempre?// Le besé.

 **Bill:** Me pegué a su cuerpo e incrementé la intensidad del beso.- Te quiero... -volví a besarle.

 **Tom:** //Joder. ¿Porqué es tan bueno conmigo cuando yo soy tan cabrón?// Seguí con el beso hasta que me quedé sin aire.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué te pasa? -dije contra sus labios.- No me gusta verte mal...

 **Tom:** Nada... -le besé para escurrir el bulto.

 **Bill:** Tom... -dije en el beso. Me separé de él y le acaricié con dulzura.- Vamos, dime lo que te pasa...

 **Tom:** Que soy un mierdas... -dije cabizbajo.

 **Bill:** ¿Por qué? -dije alzándole la cara, obligándole a mirarme. Le acaricié la cara con cariño esperando su respuesta.

 **Tom:** Porque te hago daño -me aparté de él.

 **Bill:** Le cogí del brazo y le pegué a mí otra vez.- Tom... mi vida, yo también te hago daño... Juntos, nos hacemos daño, pero separados nos hacemos aún más. -dije, recordando sus palabras.- Además, si no nos hiciéramos daño, ¿cómo nos reconciliaríamos luego? -le guiñé un ojo, buscando que sonriera.

 **Tom:** Lo siento... por... lo de hoy -le dije sin mirarle.

 **Bill:** Le hice alzar la mirada otra vez.- No te disculpes, Tom. Lo has hecho porque lo creías correcto. No tengo que perdonarte nada.

 **Tom:** Me siento muy mal. No me gusta hacerte eso.

 **Bill:** Ya lo sé... no lo pienses ya, y tampoco te sientas mal. Ya te he dicho que no tengo nada que perdonarte. -le abracé con fuerza.

 **Tom:** Me miré el brazo. No me hacía gracia tener eso ahí pero menos aún me hacía que lo tuviera Bill.

 **Bill:** Seguí la dirección de su mirada y tragué saliva.- Intentaré ya no hacerlo más, ¿vale? -dije con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

 **Tom:** Yo ya te he dicho que si tu lo haces yo lo haré...

 **Bill:** Me pegué con fuerza a él.- Ya no más, ¿vale? -dije mientras se me empezaban a caer las lágrimas.

 **Tom:** Eso espero... -le abracé más a mi- Porque encima la he vuelto a joder con el buen humor que tenías.

 **Bill:** No la has jodido... prefiero que me digas las cosas. La joderías si me lo ocultaras. -le acaricié la espalda con mimo mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo. Me temblaron los hombros y me separó de él. Bajé la mirada y oculté mi cara con el pelo.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué te pasa ahora? -le aparté el pelo de la cara.

 **Bill:** Tienes los brazos destrozados por mi culpa... y la mañana tan guay se ha ido a la mierda, y luego encima te he tenido toda la tarde arriba y abajo... y ni siquiera has podido mirar tú si había algo que te gustara... -volví a bajar la mirada.

 **Tom:** Ah, por eso no te preocupes. Mi silla me estaba dando el amor que tú no me das... -bromeé.

 **Bill:** Me sentí peor después de oír sus palabras.- Lo siento mucho... -le abracé con fuerza.

 **Tom:** Que era broma. No era para que te sentara mal -dije //Genio, Tom. Ya van tres cagadas en un día//.

 **Bill:** Le besé sin dejar de llorar todavía y me dejé caer en la cama, quedando encima de mí.- Te quiero... -volví a besarle.

 **Tom:** Y yo -le acaricié- ¿Entonces me perdonas?

 **Bill:** No tengo nada que perdonarte. -le pasé las manos por la espalda y el pelo, con cariño.

 **Tom:** Pues yo me siento fatal -me giró de golpe y se puso encima mio.

 **Bill:** Pues si te "sientas" fatal, te tumbas y arreglado. -volvía besarle y metí las manos debajo de su camiseta, acariciándole con las uñas.

 **Tom:** Gemí- ¿No piensas en otra cosa? -dije para picarle.

 **Bill:** ¿Has visto lo atrayente que eres? No puedo evitarlo. -me lancé a por su cuello.

 **Tom:** Le hice quitarse la camiseta y los pantalones mientras él devoraba mi cuello.

 **Bill:** Le saqué la camiseta y dejé un camino de besos por su cuerpo, hasta llegar a su ya abultada entrepierna. Sin dudarlo, me la metí en la boca.

 **Tom:** Le puse las manos en la cabeza para que fuera más rápido.

 **Bill:** Aumenté la velocidad y empecé a masturbarle. Explotó en mi boca y lo tragué todo.

 **Tom:** Le empecé a masajear el pene jadeando- ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿O que te hagan?

 **Bill:** Lo que tú quieras... ahm... soy todo tuyo... -dije entre gemidos.

 **Tom:** Le empecé a morder mientras le dilataba- ¿Todo mío?

 **Bill:** Todo, todo tuyo...-jadeé y metió el segundo dedo.

 **Tom:** Pues si eres todo mío... -metí un tercer dedo y él gimió- Entonces... -moví mis dedos dentro de él- Grita mi nombre -dije penetrándole.

 **Bill:** ¡Ah, TOM! -chillé. Empecé a moverme siguiendo el ritmo de sus embestidas, haciendo la penetración más sencilla. -Ah...

 **Tom:** Grítalo más -dije jadeando.

 **Bill:** Grité su nombre una y otra vez mientras él aumentaba el ritmo y lo volvía frenético. Empecé a masturbarme, ansiando correrme ya.

 **Tom:** Dí mis últimas estocadas con fuerza y reventé dentro de él.

 **Bill:** Me la sacudí mientras seguía gimiendo su nombre y al poco exploté en mi propio estómago. -Eso... ha sido... bestial...

 **Tom:** Lo sé... Me encanta que grites mi nombre...

 **Bill:** Y a mí gritarlo... -salió poco a poco de mí, haciendo que gimiera.

 **Tom:** Eso me hizo endurecerme de nuevo y sin llegar a salir, volví a metérsela de golpe.

 **Bill:** Grité.- ¡Oh, joder! ¡Entera, Tom, entera! -me empalmé otra vez y llevé su mano a mi erección.- Tócame...

 **Tom:** Empecé a masturbarle y a penetrarle con fuerza- Bill... Me encantas...

 **Bill:** Y-y tú a mí, Tom... -puse mis piernas alrededor de su cadera, y empezó a llegar más dentro. Grité su nombre, muerto de gusto.

 **Tom:** Le comí la boca de una manera muy sucia mientras le masturbaba. Mi lengua que había invadido su boca ahogó un gemido que terminó con nuestros estómagos manchados.

 **Bill:** Me volví loco con ese beso, y justo llegó a mi punto, haciendo que me corriera, pero la boca de Tom me silenció. Cerré las piernas, haciendo todo más estrecho, dando a mi novio todo el placer posible.

 **Tom:** Sin romper el beso le agarré de las caderas y me impulsé con fuerza hasta que me corrí otra vez.

 **Bill:** Se dejó caer sobre mí mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración. Le acaricié las trenzas con mimo y cuando alzó la mirada le besé.

 **Tom:** Seguí el beso abrazado a él aún jadeando.

 **Bill:** Eres... el mejor...-suspiré.

 **Tom:** No... Pero si el que más te quiere... -le besé.

 **Bill:** Para mí eres el mejor. -le abracé mientras le besaba.

 **Tom:** El mejor en la cama seguro.

 **Bill:** Tan, tan bueno que no quiero a nadie más en mi cama. -le sonreí.

 **Tom:** ¿Ni a mi silla tampoco? -puse cara triste.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- En la cama no. En la cama solo tú y yo. Fuera... a lo mejor me lo pienso.

 **Tom:** Yo también lo prefiero... -le besé apretándolo contra mi y acariciándole.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a sus caricias, sintiéndome en la gloria. Estaba pegajoso, pero no quería ducharme, quería estar con Tom.

 **Tom:** Cogí toallitas de la mesilla y nos limpié el semen- Siempre manchándolo todo, princesa. La próxima me limpias con la lengua -le dije con chulería.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros. -Por mí no hay problema. No sería la primera vez.-se rió. -Tengo hambre... ¿tú no?

 **Tom:** Asentí y nos levantamos. Bill me dio una palmada en el culo al salir delante de él- ¡Eh! Eso solo te lo puedo hacer yo a ti -le dije haciéndome el indignado.

 **Bill:** Yo hago lo que me dé la gana, que por algo soy tu novio. -le dije y le guiñé el ojo. Me di cuenta de que hacía mucho que no lo hacía y sonreí. Tom sabía sacar mi parte más coqueta.

 **Tom:** ¿Y si no te dejo? -le amenacé de broma.

 **Bill:** Pues que no te dejo yo a ti. -le saqué la lengua y me puse a buscaren la nevera.

 **Tom:** ¿Y si lo hago de todos modos? -le abracé por detrás.

 **Bill:** Lo haré yo también. -dije con tono de "obviamente".

 **Tom:** ¿Y si te inmovilizo y lo hago todas las veces que quiera y tú no puedes? -dije cogiéndole de las muñecas y acariciando sus cicatrices con cariño con mis pulgares.

 **Bill:** Me correré y lo pondré todo perdido y te tocará soltarme. Y entonces atacaré. -dije mientras besaba la piel cercana a sus heridas.

 **Tom:** Te correrás porque te azote... Interesante saberlo, ya sabes, para un futuro -se quedó a cuadros y se puso rojo mientras yo me reía- Pequeña princesa masoca -susurré a su oído. Se estremeció.

 **Bill:** Seguro que si lo probáramos, no sería el único masoca. -preparé dos tazas de café y cogí galletas de las que había hecho esa tarde.- Venga, come algo.

 **Tom:** Mentira -negué sentándome y cogiendo galletas.

 **Bill:** Empecé a comer yo también. -Recuerda que decías lo mismo antes de que yo te lo hiciera la primera vez. -le miré con chulería.

 **Tom:** Le miré con la ceja alzada- ¿Y quién ha dicho que me guste ser follado? -le piqué.

 **Bill:** Tú. -dije sonriendo. -Me lo dijiste la noche que nos emborrachamos con los chicos, y cada vez que lo hacemos, me suplicas. Eso es que te gusta. -volví a poner cara de chulo.

 **Tom:** Pero lo hago solo porque sé que te hace ilusión... -sonreí con chulería.

 **Bill:** ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y si te digo que no me lo creo?

 **Tom:** Eres libre de estar ciego... -acerqué mi cara a la suya sonriendo.

 **Bill:** ¿Y si te lo hago y te demuestro que te gusta? -dije con nuestros labios prácticamente pegados.

 **Tom:** ¿Y si me lo haces y te demuestro que no? -rompí la poca distancia que quedaba.

 **Bill:** Le seguí el beso.- ¿Quieres que te demuestre que te gusta?

 **Tom:** Atrévete -le "piqué"- Pero ten cuidado, a ver si lo que va a ocurrir es que yo te demuestre lo masoca que eres -le lamí los labios.


	14. Despiste

**Bill:** Le cogí de la mano y le llevé a la cama. Le besé y empecé a masturbarle. Cogí el lubricante con efecto calor y me llené los dedos. Le metí el primero y gimió en mi boca.

 **Tom:** Me miró con una ceja alzada al oír mi gemido pero le ignoré y le di un azote en el culo y gimió él. Sonreí con chulería cuando se puso rojo. Pero el cabrón me metió dos dedos de golpe y yo grité de placer.

 **Bill:** Sonreí al oírle gritar y moví los dedos imitando unas tijeras. Eché lubricante en su polla y empecé a masturbar. Metí el tercer dedo.

 **Tom:** Puse los ojos en blanco de placer. Bill se acercó y empezó a besarme y a lamerme del cuello hasta la oreja donde se detuvo y susurró.

 **Bill:** Decías que no te gustaba, ¿verdad? -asintió con la cabeza, gimiendo. -Bueno, pues como no te gusta, paro. -quité mi mano de su polla y empecé a sacar poco a poco los dedos.

 **Tom:** Quieto -le cogí de la muñeca evitando que saliera. Era lo único racional que pasó por mi cabeza en ese momento.

 **Bill:** Entonces... ¿sigo? -dije volviendo a meter los dedos.

 **Tom:** Sí -le dije más ordenándoselo que pidiéndoselo.

 **Bill:** Pero... ¿no era que no te gustaba? -ladeé la cabeza y revolví los dedos en su interior. Volvió a poner los ojos en blanco. Ya estaba listo.

 **Tom:** Que sí joder, que me encanta ¡Párteme ya el culo! -grité desquiciado.

 **Bill:** Tus deseos son órdenes... -dije con voz sensual en su oído. Me llené de lubricante y entré a saco en su cuerpo mientras le masturbaba.- Grita... quiero oírte gritar...

 **Tom:** Grité muerto de placer. Me agarré a las sábanas con los ojos en blanco. Mi mente no era capaz de pensar coherentemente. Solo de seguir la orden de Bill y gritar. Mi polla necesitaba atención.

 **Bill:** Llevé una mano a su pene y empecé a masturbar al ritmo de las embestidas. Me incliné a su oído.- Grita mi nombre, Tom... -y empecé a gemir contra su oído.

 **Tom:** Estaba a punto de correrme cuando me dijo eso. De repente me dio en mi punto y me corrí gritando- ¡BILL!

 **Bill:** Su grito me dejó medio sordo, pero a la vez me puso tanto que reventé en su interior.

 **Tom:** Jadeando salió de mi- ¿Sabes... que... te odio? -dije avergonzado pero no de que se me hubiera follado si no de la mirada de chulería con la que me miraba el cabrón.

 **Bill:** Lo sé... pero también... te encanto... -me dejé caer a su lado, cansado, y le abracé por la cintura. -¿Estás bien? -le acaricié las trenzas.

 **Tom:** //Demasiado bien. Pero no te lo voy a admitir, por listo// Me limité a asentir y a abrazarle.

 **Bill:** Cogí las toallitas y nos limpié. -¿Cómo es posible que me quede agotado cuando te lo hago yo, pero que tú aguantes tres veces seguidas? -pregunté cuando recuperé la respiración.

 **Tom:** Porque soy un sexgott -le dije con chulería- Y tú más bien eres el gott pero de las perras -le abracé contra mi para molestarle. Pero en ved de picarse me devolvió la clavada.

 **Bill:** Pues hace un momento eras tú el que parecía una perra. Casi me dejas sordo cuando has gritado mi nombre al correrte, ¿sabes?

 **Tom:** ¿Pero sabes? -le devolví la clavada- Aunque la mona se vista de seda... mona se queda... Lo mismo os pasa a las perras -le di un azote y gimió para su vergüenza.

 **Bill:** Me indigné y le di la espalda para que me abrazara. -Buenas noches, sexgott. -dije con sarcasmo.

 **Tom:** Que era broma -le abracé- No eres una perra. Mira cómo me tenías hace un momento. Si me hubieras chantajeado con parar, hubiera confesado hasta que maté a Kennedy -le besé el cuello- Solo quería picarte un poco.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y me puse de cara a él.- Buenas noches. -le besé.

 **Tom:** No te separes de mi en toda la noche -le pegué a mi- Me gusta sentirte cerca.

 **Bill:** Sonreí ante lo que me dijo.- Vale. -pasé los brazos por su cuello, juntando nuestras frentes. -¿Así está bien?

 **Tom:** Si por mi fuera me fundía contigo y ni aun así sería lo suficientemente cerca -le di un beso pero con amor.

 **Bill:** Me sentí derretir cuando me dijo eso.- Eres lo mejor que me podría haber pasado. Nunca me he sentido tan bien. -Sentía un horrible opresión en el pecho desde la mañana, pero sus palabras y gestos aplacaban la opresión, haciéndome sentir completo.

 **Tom:** Haría cualquier cosa por ti... Lo que fuera necesario. Solo por verte sonreír -me puse muy moñas.

 **Bill:** Como sigas diciéndome estas cosas, me vas a hacer llorar... -era cierto.- Y yo también haría lo que fuera por ti, te amo.

 **Tom:** Mientras llores de felicidad, me encantará hacerte llorar. Lo sé, me lo has demostrado -le sonreí.

 **Bill:** Le besé con todo mi amor.- ¿Sabes? Tengo una canción nueva para ti, pero aún no está acabada. -hice un puchero.

 **Tom:** ¿Me la cantas? -le dije poniendo mi mejor mirada de cachorrito. Pero Bill se rió. No me pegaba esa cara.

 **Bill:** Todavía no. Cuando esté lista, la cantaré todas las veces que quieras. -le besé con cariño.

 **Tom:** Vale -dije cediendo. Bostezó- Anda, duérmete.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y me pegué más a él. Se durmió casi en seguida, pero yo no podía. Empecé a darle vueltas al tema de mi madre y de lo que me había dicho. No pude evitarlo y me puse a llorar recordando sus palabras. Lloraba en silencio, haciendo todo lo posible para no despertar a Tom. Lo último que quería molestarle.

 **Tom:** Me desperté al oír a Bill llorar- ¿Qué te pasa? -pregunté preocupado.

 **Bill:** ¿Por qué me ha dicho que me quería? Seguro que ni siquiera era cierto y está jugando conmigo. No se debe jugar con los sentimientos de la gente... ¿Por qué me hace tanto daño lo que le he dicho y hecho?

 **Tom:** Me senté y le abracé con fuerza. No sabía qué hacer- Te voy a preparar chocolate caliente, ¿vale?

 **Bill:** No... quédate conmigo... te necesito a mi lado... -respiré hondo, intentando calmarme, pero no lo conseguí. Me estrechó entre sus brazos y volví a hablar.- ¿Sabes por qué te amo tanto?

 **Tom:** Eso lo daba por supuesto. Me refería a que vinieras conmigo y te lo hago -dije refiriéndome al chocolate- Me amas tanto porque estás ciego. Pero me gusta que lo estés.

 **Bill:** No tengo hambre... pero gracias. -alcé la mirada hacia él. -Te equivocas si piensas que es porque estoy ciego. Te amo tanto porque cuando tú me dices que te importo, que me quieres y que te preocupas por mí, lo dices de verdad. Siempre eres sincero conmigo, aunque a veces te cueste. Eres el único que lo hace, y por eso eres el único que podré querer nunca.

 **Tom:** Le abracé muy fuerte. Me había gustado oír eso- Pues entonces créeme cuando te digo que no vale la pena llorar por alguien que no lo hizo por ti. E insisto en lo del chocolate. Las penas se llevan mejor con el estómago lleno. Y mi chocolate es desde que hace unos días lo hice por primera vez, el mejor de la ciudad.

 **Bill:** Me fui calmando poco a poco. -Bueno, pues vamos a tomar una taza del mejor chocolate del mundo. -dije más animado.

 **Tom:** Vamos -le cogí de la mano hasta la cocina. Encendí la calefacción más por Bill que por mi, al fin y al cabo estaba yo ya muy acostumbrado al frío- ¿Sabes? Me voy a comprar una bata y un sillón de orejas y así pareceré un ricachón de tu barrio de princesas -le dije de broma.

 **Bill:** Me reí. -No te pega. Me gusta más tu aspecto de rey de los barrios bajos.

 **Tom:** Llevas razón. Además con pistola estoy muy sexy... -me di cuenta de que Bill no me había visto apenas con pistola- ¿Quieres verme? -dije con chulería mientras removía el chocolate.

 **Bill:** Sonreí. -Me gusta más tu otra pistola... -dije con tono sugerente.

 **Tom:** Pues ten cuidado que está cargada -bromeé echando masa de churros al aceite hirviendo.

 **Bill:** Tienes razón. Mejor la dejo. No aguantaría otro más. -dije fingiendo un cansancio que en realidad no sentía.

 **Tom:** Ah no... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Que a la princesa dominar le cansa? -dije de broma poniendo todo en plato y en vasos y apagando el fuego. Abrí un cajón y saqué una pistola descargada- Pues yo quiero jugar a polis y cacos -dije sugerente. Teniendo en cuenta que dormía con un pantalón de chandal y sin camiseta, seguro que daba resultado.

 **Bill:** Me mordí el labio al verle. No sé cómo, pero me empalmé.- ¿¡Pero qué cojones!? -medio grité al ver mi entrepierna alzada. Miré a Tom, intentando aguantarse la risa. -No te rías, cabrón. -se rió.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a despollar yo solo. Me guardé la pistola en la goma del pantalón, más por costumbre que por otra cosa, y llevé las tazas y el plato a la mesa.

 **Bill:** Me senté a su lado y cogí mi taza. Empecé a beber poquito a poco.

 **Tom:** ¿Sabes? -dije pensando por un lado seriamente y por otro lascivamente- Si tú fueras policía, me dejaría detener.

 **Bill:** Me reí. -Si fuera policía, sería totalmente inútil. -me miró mal.- Te lo digo en serio, no valdría para perseguir ni detener a nadie. ¿Me imaginas deteniendo a un ladrón? -me reí al pensar en la escena.

 **Tom:** Le imaginé vestido de policía apuntándome con mi pistola y esposándome a la cama. Sentí una punzada en mi polla //Tom, vuelve a la tierra//- No se te daría mal. El otro día reventaste a esos tres.

 **Bill:** Pero eso no es de policías. Eso es más bien de delincuentes. -seguí comiendo, pensando en mí haciendo lo mismo que hacía Tom.

 **Tom:** También te pega... Te lo digo yo que tú el día que te cabrees de verdad serás un peligro... Y sé de lo que hablo -no me podía quitar de la cabeza la imagen de Bill de policía.

 **Bill:** Bajé la cabeza, apenado por el recuerdo del día que pegué a Tom.

 **Tom:** No me refería a eso -dije sabiendo en lo que estaría pensando.

 **Bill:** ¿Entonces? -pregunté sin entender nada.

 **Tom:** Porque eres demasiado bueno. Y cuando alguien tan bueno explota, nunca explota para bien. Además que estas cosas se ven en la mirada.

 **Bill:** ¿En la mirada? -ahora sí que estaba perdido.

 **Tom:** Mirándole a los ojos a alguien puedes saber muchas cosas. Tú puedes saber si alguien va a ser capaz de rajarte o no. Y a ti cuando te enfadas se nota que no eres capaz de hacer daño a alguien a no ser que sea para defenderte. Pero hay algo que me dice que si algún día te enfadas de verdad, vas a ser un arma de destrucción masiva -expliqué como si fuera evidente.

 **Bill:** Pues yo te miro a los ojos y solo veo que me quieres. -solté sin pensar. Me sonrojé pensando en lo que iba a hacer. -Voy a... voy a cantarte mi canción. -Me senté en sus piernas y le miré fijamente a la cara. Quería ver su cara al escucharme.-

_En mi interior empieza a hacer frío_

_¿Cuánto tiempo podremos estar aquí juntos?_

_Quédate_ _aquí_

_Las sombras quieren_ _cogerme_

_Si nos vamos, vamos sólo los dos_

_Tú eres todo lo que soy y todo lo que fluye por mis venas_

_Siempre nos apoyaremos el uno al otro._

_No importa donde vayamos, no importa la profundidad._

_No quiero estar aquí solo._

_Quedémonos_ _juntos en la noche._

_Algún día llegará el momento._

_Quedémonos_ _juntos en la noche..._

**Tom:** Siguió cantando y se me escapó una lágrima. Decía: 

_Yo oigo cuando gritas silenciosamente._

_Respiro cada respiración tuya._

_Incluso si el destino nos separa._

_No importa lo que venga después, lo compartiremos._

_En la noche... algún día._

_En la noche... solo contigo juntos._

_Sujétame_ _, si no de otro modo estaré colgado solo en la noche._

_Llévame_ _contigo y_ _abrázame_ _._

_De otro modo estaré colgado solo en la noche._

_Tú eres todo lo que soy y todo lo que fluye por mis venas..._

\- Me encanta, Bill. Es preciosa, de verdad.

 **Bill:** Sequé con mimo la lágrima que se le había escapado. -Bueno... es parte de lo que siento por ti... -dije azorado.- Tengo que mejorarla, pero bueno. Quería que la escucharas ya.

 **Tom:** Yo... No sé qué decirte. Solo tú consigues que me emocione así... Te quiero...

 **Bill:** Lo mejor que puedes decirme es que me quieres... -le abracé con fuerza.

 **Tom:** Pues te lo digo... -le dije al oído- Te quiero.

 **Bill:** Sonreí como un idiota y le besé.

 **Tom:** De verdad te lo digo, me vuelves un puto moñas. Ya puedes hacerme lo que me he imaginado para compensarme un poco el decir estas cosas -le abracé besándole con ternura.

 **Bill:** Me reí. -Bueno, si me dices lo que has imaginado, te lo hago. -dije sobre sus labios con mi voz inocente.

 **Tom:** Me volví a empalmar al recordar esa imagen- Vístete de policía y detenme -le dije lamiéndome el piercing.

 **Bill:** Sentí su erección en mi trasero y empecé a excitarme yo también.-¿Tienes algún traje de policía por aquí? -le lamí el cuello y él jadeó.

 **Tom:** No... Pero mañana mismo me voy a comprarlo... -dije mientras sacaba mi pistola de la goma del pantalón y le apuntaba- Hasta entonces, estás secuestrado -sonreí con lascivia.

 **Bill:** ¡Oh, no! ¿Y qué tengo que hacer? -me relamí al pensar en todas las guarradas que podríamos hacer. Mi pene se alzó aún más, empezaba a doler el roce con la ropa.

 **Tom:** Levanta las manos -me hizo caso con "miedo"- Ve hacia el cuarto y cuidado con dónde tocas -dije dándole una palmada en el culo cuando se levantó.

 **Bill:** Entré a la habitación y me quedé en el centro, cerca de la cama.- ¿Y ahora qué? -otra vez mi tonito de inocencia...

 **Tom:** Ese tono me hizo empalmarme todavía más- Desnúdate -fingió pavor.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué me harás? -pregunté con fingido temor mientras me desnudaba. Cuando terminé, se fijó en mi erección.

 **Tom:** Nada que no te vaya a gustar... Si colaboras. Si no, seré tu peor pesadilla -dije con chulería. Se acabó de desnudar e hice un gesto con la pistola de que viniera. Lo cogí por la cintura y lo besé de una manera muy guarra- Chúpamela -dije sin dejar de apuntarle.

 **Bill:** Temblando de excitación, le desabroché el pantalón y se lo bajé hasta las rodillas. Le miré desde mi posición y me la metí entera en la boca.

 **Tom:** Aaah -gemí de placer. Puse las manos en su cabeza para que fuera un poco más rápido. Me corrí en su boca y cuando se levantó vi su erección. Le empujé a la cama y me subí encima- Se te da muy bien hacer eso... Lo tendrás que hacer más veces...

 **Bill:** ¡No, por favor! -seguí fingiendo miedo, aunque intentaba aguantarme la risa.- ¿Qué vas a hacerme?

 **Tom:** Voy a follarte... -le lamí el cuello. Él "intentó" revolverse. Me estaba poniendo demasiado.

 **Bill:** No... -jadeé muy excitado. Necesitaba que me lo hiciera ya. No podría aguantar mucho más.

 **Tom:** Te va a gustar... Vas a acabar suplicando que te folle -le metí un dedo para prepararles.

 **Bill:** Gemí. -No... nunca te lo pediré... -seguía fingiendo miedo, aunque en realidad estaba muriendo de gusto.

 **Tom:** Ya lo veremos... -le besé invadiendo su boca con mi lengua y seguí metiendo un segundo dedo. Él gimió.

 **Bill:** Moví la cadera, buscando más contacto, mientras gemía y seguía diciendo que parara. Metió el tercer dedo y grité.

 **Tom:** ¿De verdad no quieres que te folle? Tal vez sea bueno y pare en ese caso -dije con chulería lamiéndole el cuello.

 **Bill:** No... -dije jadeando. Le sujeté de la muñeca.- No pares...-//Mierda...//.

 **Tom:** Jugué con mis dedos dentro de él- ¿De verdad vas a dejar que te folle un secuestrador? -le dije con algo de malicia.

 **Bill:** Si me secuestras tú... ah... por supuesto.

 **Tom:** En ese caso... -le penetré fuertemente. Solté la pistola y le agarré fuerte de las caderas.

 **Bill:** Empezó a moverse con fuerza, volviéndole loco. Me llevé la mano a mi polla y empecé a masturbarme. Grité su nombre, sintiendo que iba a explotar.

 **Tom:** Bill apretó su culo alrededor de mi polla y gemí- Bill... Qué estrecho... -me acordé de la pistola y le volví a apuntar- Gri...ta mi nombre...

 **Bill:** ¡TOM! ¡Tom, Tom, Tom, Tom...!- grité una y otra vez, sintiendo el orgasmo aproximarse.

 **Tom:** Apoyé las manos en el colchón sin soltar la pistola y penetré con más fuerza todavía. Iba a reventar. De repente, Bill gimió sonoramente y reventó en nuestros estómagos para acto seguido reventar yo- ¡Bill!

 **Bill:** Me qué agotado después de reventar. Tom había vuelto a tocar en mi punto, y no había podido evitar. - Cada vez... me gusta más... -se me escapó un gemido cuando salió de mí.

 **Tom:** Esta vez no me empalmé porque no podía más. Me caí encima derrumbado- Te voy... a secuestrar... más veces -le besé.

 **Bill:** Hazlo las veces que quieras... no me voy a quejar precisamente. -le besé y casi en seguida me dormí. Ya no podía más con mi cuerpo.

 **Tom:** Se quedó dormido. Nos limpié agotado y le vestí. Me vestí yo también y nos tapé y me quedé dormido. Al día siguiente me encontré a Bill muy emocionado y arreglado preparando cosas. Sonreí- ¿Qué celebramos? -me miró mal y se me fue la sonrisa.

 **Bill:** ¿No sabes qué día es hoy? -dije con voz triste. //¿En serio esperabas que fuera a saberlo?//.

 **Tom:** Me sentí fatal- Feliz... ¿San Valentín? -dije en un intento vano de que no se pusiera mal.

 **Bill:** Eso es en febrero, Tom... hoy es nuestro aniversario... -bajé la mirada, triste.


	15. Aniversario

**Tom:** Me acerqué a abrazarle. Me sentía fatal- Perdóname, de verdad. Es que cuando empezamos yo no creía en el amor. Sabía que me pasaba algo raro pero no creía que fuera amor porque no creía que existiera. Y no me fijé en la fecha porque estaba confundido. Perdóname, por favor, te prometo que no se me vuelve a olvidar.

 **Bill:** No pasa nada... tendría que haberlo pensado. Al principio todo era muy distinto... -seguía un poco triste, pero intenté disimularlo.

 **Tom:** Perdóname. Haré lo que sea para compensarte. Lo que quieras. Pero no te me pongas mal. Ahora nada es como antes. ¿Recuerdas que ni siquiera me dejaba que me follaras? ¿Y que no lloraba por nada y ahora lloro por ti? ¿Y cuando no te decía todo lo que te quería? Ahora lo hago... Me has vuelto un moñas.

 **Bill:** Deja de pedir perdón, anda. No pasa nada. -le sonreí y le besé.- Feliz aniversario.

 **Tom:** Lo siento -le dije a pesar de todo. Me sentía fatal- Me merezco lo peor.

 **Bill:** Como vuelvas a pedir perdón o decir esa tontería, te quedas sin celebrar el aniversario. Y sí, es una amenaza.

 **Tom:** Es que me siento fatal -le dije y me empujó contra la pared aprisionándome.

 **Bill:** La has liado, Thomas. Ahora ya te has quedado sin celebrar el aniversario. -le solté y me fui a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, cabreado.

 **Tom:** Bill, perdóname -le seguí- Por favor.

 **Bill:** ¡Es que no tenía nada que perdonarte, Tom! -Estallé.- Joder, te he dicho que no pasaba nada. -me sentí mal por haberle gritado y agarrado antes y solté un par de lágrimas.

 **Tom:** No llores. Perdóname porque me he puesto gilipollas y lo he arruinado todo. Hago lo que quieras para compensarte, lo prometo.

 **Bill:** Primero, abrázame mientras hago el desayuno.-obedeció.- Ahora deja de disculparte y disfruta de nuestro aniversario, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** Vale -le besé.

 **Bill:** Eso está mejor. -dije dejando de llorar.- Siéntate, que esto ya está.

 **Tom:** Le hice caso. Me seguía sintiendo mal pero no quería arruinarle a Bill el día, así que me callé.

 **Bill:** Le puse el plato delante y me aparté para que viera el desayuno: una pila de tortitas con forma de corazón y una "T" mayúscula dibujada con sirope. -Que aproveche. -dije sobre su cuello.

 **Tom:** //Dios, soy gilipollas, él se lo curra y yo me olvido// le sonreí- Me encanta y seguro que sabe mejor todavía.

 **Bill:** Me puse a comer mi desayuno, viendo lo feliz que estaba con las tortitas. Fui a levantarme para dejar en el fregadero mi plato, pero me agarró de la cintura y me hizo sentarme a su lado.

 **Tom:** Te quiero. Esta tarde vamos a por tu regalo //Qué bien disimulo de repente, si siempre me pilla//.

 **Bill:** No me hace falta un regalo... Ya tuve bastante con lo de Navidad. -le dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Pero te mereces eso y más. Sobre todo después de olvidarme.

 **Bill:** Pero yo no quiero más. Solo te quiero a ti. -le dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Pues yo sí. Que me sien... -me callé. //Tom, genio...//.

 **Bill:** Bueeeno... Si eso vamos esta tarde. -//Te vas a enterar...//- Ahora ven conmigo, vamos a jugar...-me le llevé de la mano a la habitación y le hice tumbarse en la cama. -Espera un momento aquí...

 **Tom:** Menos mal... -dije en bajito y suspiré esperando a que llegara.

 **Bill:** Había salido por la mañana a por un traje de policía y lo había dejado en el baño. Me lo puse y cogí la pistola (descargada) de Tom. Volví a la habitación y abrí la puerta de golpe. Se me quedó mirando fijamente y su boca cayó hasta el suelo.- ¡Arriba las manos! Estás detenido. -me senté a horcajadas sobre él y le esposé al cabecero de la cama.- Tienes la obligación de comerme a besos.

 **Tom:** Me quedé paralizado al verle no me lo podía creer. Cuando reaccioné ya estaba esposado- ¿De qué se me acusa? -dije en un intento de chulería que me salió medio bien por el shock.

 **Bill:** Se te acusa de llevar un año conmigo y haberme hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo. ¿Algo que decir en tu favor antes de empezar a cachearle? -dije mientras restregué mi entrepierna contra la suya.

 **Tom:** Gemí- Que esto es abuso policial... -sonreí lascivo.

 **Bill:** ¿De verdad? -volví a restregarme contra él. //Te vas a enterar, cabrón.//- Pues como no es bueno abusar de los detenidos... -me separé de él.- Ahí te quedas, por gilipollas. -me levanté y le dejé ahí.

 **Tom:** ¡Bill! -grité- ¡Me cago en tu puta madre! ¡No me dejes aquí! -me ignoró, me dejó con un calentón de la hostia y encima no me podía hacer una paja.

 **Bill:** Cantando, cogí la nata de la cocina y el vibrador del baño. Volví a la habitación con las manos en la espalda. -Señor, si se calla y se queda quieto, posiblemente le ayude con su problema. -dije con voz sensual. Le vi tragar saliva.

 **Tom:** Me callé y le vi acercarse peligrosamente con evidentes intenciones.

 **Bill:** Me senté sobre él y dejé las cosas detrás de mí, para que no las viera.- ¿Quiere desnudarme? ¿O prefiere ver cómo lo hago yo solito? -le lamí los labios.

 **Tom:** Hice ruido con las esposas dando a entender que no me podía mover. Ni hablar, porque mi cabeza no daba para más.

 **Bill:** Bueno... pues disfruta de las vistas... -empecé a sacarme poco apoco la camisa. Sentí su erección apretar contra mi culo, y traté de no suspirar del gusto. Cogí la nata y me llené el pecho. Subí hasta su boca.- Chupa y a lo mejor te suelto una mano.

 **Tom:** Le obedecí. Cuando recuperé parcialmente la cordura dije- Agente, he sido muy malo y merezco que me trate muy mal -dije entre lametones a su pecho.

 **Bill:** Me mordí el labio, tratando de no gemir al sentir su lengua por todo mi pecho. Me separé de él y me quité el pantalón. Me miró muerto de deseo y me relamí, buscando provocarle más. Le desaté y se lanzó a por mí.- Quieto. Y callado, eh. -obedeció con la ceja alzada. Le até otra vez, pero dejando sus manos al frente. Me llené la polla de nata.- Ya sabe lo que hay que hacer...

 **Tom:** Ahora que ya no me podía dejar aquí solo y atado me atreví a jugar un poco y "resistirme"- Esto es abuso policial, le puedo denunciar -dije echando mi aliento en su polla haciéndole tensarse evitando estremecerse.

 **Bill:** Si me denuncia... se arriesga a... que no se solucione el tema de...de su erección... -dije jadeando, deseando que se la comiera ya.

 **Tom:** Empecé a comérmela y a dejarla limpia de arriba a abajo mientras Bill gemía y me empujaba la cabeza para que fuera más rápido.

 **Bill:** Cuando iba a correrme, le separé de mi pene. Quería correrme en su interior. Le até otra vez al cabecero de la cama y puse las manos en la cinturilla de sus pantalones. -Voy a registrarle, señor... Veamos qué hay aquí... -le bajé los pantalones y me relamí al ver su dura polla frente a mi cara. -Si se corre en mi boca, se quedará sin premio final. - Sin dudarlo, me la metí en la boca.

 **Tom:** Empecé a gemir. Me estaba volviendo loco- ¿Y todos los polis... Ah... Sois... Tan putones? -pregunté a ver qué hacía.

 **Bill:** No todos... y desde luego, no con cualquiera. -le dije al oído y luego volví a bajar para chupar.

 **Tom:** Gemí- Mas... rápido... Por favor... -dije gimiendo.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué? -dije sacándomela de la boca. -No tiene derecho de exigir, señor. Ahora, voy a castigarle... -me llené dos dedos de lubricante y se los metí a lo bestia mientras le tocaba con la otra mano.

 **Tom:** Ahh -grité. Me hice daño pero a la vez morí de placer.

 **Bill:** Empecé a revolver los dedos en su interior, y metí un tercero. Al escucharle gemir, sentí un poco de envidia, pero seguí a lo mío. Entonces recordé el vibrador y se lo mostré. -¿Y si jugamos un poquito, señor? -dije excitadísimo.

 **Tom:** Asentí al borde de la locura.

 **Bill:** Encendí el vibrador y lo llené de lubricante. Le penetré con él, viéndole retorcerse de gusto.

 **Tom:** Ah... -Empecé a gemir sumido en la locura mientras Bill lo removía en mi interior.

 **Bill:** Sin sacarlo de su interior, lo apagué. Abrió los ojos y me miró fijamente.- ¿Y si paro?

 **Tom:** ¡No! -tenía una sonrisilla cruel y yo estaba desquiciado. Se rió de la cara que debí poner.

 **Bill:** Subí hasta su oído.- Pues sí que voy a parar, ¿sabes por qué? -negó con la cabeza.- Porque es hora de que entre algo mejor... -y sin decir nada más, le agarré de las caderas y me introduje en su cuerpo.

 **Tom:** Volvía gemir muerto de placer pero Bill parecía estar dispuesto a torturarme y humillarme. Y lo preocupante era que me excitaba demasiado.

 **Bill:** Grita, Tom... -gemí en su oído mientras bajaba el ritmo. -Grita cuánto te gusta, y haré que veas las estrellas...

 **Tom:** Me encanta -grité haciéndole caso pero no siguió. No sé qué más quería. De repente me vino a la cabeza cuando le llamé perra la noche anterior //¿No será capaz...?//.

 **Bill:** Quise ser cruel con él, pero recordé lo mal que lo pasó al principio de sus relaciones siendo el pasivo y no pude burlarme, menos aún en nuestro aniversario.- Así me gusta... sigue gritando... -y volví a embestirle mientras le masturbaba.

 **Tom:** Grité hasta que reventé.

 **Bill:** Tom explotó en mi estómago, y unas pocas embestidas después lo hice yo. Le desaté y le acaricié las muñecas con mimo. Salí poco apoco de él y le besé con todo mi cariño.

 **Tom:** Ha estado... genial -dije jadeando- Pero eres... un cabrón cruel... -dije abrazándole.

 **Bill:** Lo sé... pero es parte... de mi encanto... -le besé.

 **Tom:** Ya verás. A la próxima me voy a vengar pero bien... -dije con la respiración casi recuperada.

 **Bill:** Bueno... eso será si te dejo tener otra... -le guiñé el ojo con picardía.

 **Tom:** El próximo secuestro -me acordé de la noche anterior- en el que te viole -le saqué la lengua- verás... ¿Así mejor? -dije punzándole en el costado con el dedo.

 **Bill:** Me reí y le cogí de las muñecas para que parara.- No me violarás, me gusta hacerlo contigo y me dejaré hacer encantado. -dije mientras luchaba por evitar las cosquillas, pero él era más fuerte que yo y acabó torturándome mientras yo suplicaba.

 **Tom:** Eso te pasa por gracioso -seguí punzando hasta que me caí a su lado.

 **Bill:** Cuando logré recuperar el aire, me tumbé encima de él y junté nuestras bocas. -¿Y si te ataco yo? -y antes de que respondiera, me puse a hacerle cosquillas.

 **Tom:** Me intenté aguantar la risa pero tenía demasiadas cosquillas y morí de risa.

 **Bill:** Al poco me cansé de hacerle cosquillas.- ¿Y si nos duchamos juntos? -le lamí y mordí el cuello.

 **Tom:** Vamos... -sonreí de lado y nos metimos a la ducha. Me pensaba vengar.

 **Bill:** Empecé a comerle la boca en cuanto entramos al agua, y me pegué todo lo posible a su cuerpo.

 **Tom:** Sonreí y empecé a dilatarle tomándome mi tiempo.

 **Bill:** Jadeé y gemí al sentir sus dedos en mi cuerpo. Llevé una de mis manos a su erección y empecé a masturbarle, siguiendo el ritmo de su mano en mi interior. //Te vas a enterar... si quieres guerra, la tendrás.//.

 **Tom:** Me acordé de aquello que me dijo una vez- Gimes como una putita bien amaestrada -sonreí con chulería. Parecía dispuesto a seguir mi guerra.

 **Bill:** Es que soy tu putita bien amaestrada... -gemí contra su boca. Disminuí el ritmo de mi mano sobre su erección.

 **Tom:** Qué cabrón. No se picaba y encima iba más lento //Piensa Tom...//- Pues si lo eres, demuéstramelo.

 **Bill:** ¿Cómo? -alcé una ceja.

 **Tom:** Tú sabrás, tú eres mi puta -dije chulo.

 **Bill:** Puse el jabón en su mano.- Hazme lo que quieras... considéralo tu regalo de aniversario. -volví a besarle.

 **Tom:** Me lancé hacia su cuello mientras le penetraba con el jabón.

 **Bill:** Me deshice en gemidos al sentir su cuerpo contra el mío, sus labios en en mi cuello y el jabón entrando y saliendo.- No... no pares... Ah, Tom...

 **Tom:** Saqué el jabón y me lo empecé a follar con ganas.

 **Bill:** Me agarré a sus brazos con fuerza mientras me dejaba la garganta gritando de placer. Era tan bestia... cogí una de sus manos y la puse en mi entrepierna, suplicándole con la mirada, ya que no podía casi hablar.

 **Tom:** Le masturbé con velocidad mientras me lo follaba.

 **Bill:** Exploté en su mano con un grito. El siguió embistiendo un poco más.

 **Tom:** Reventé dentro de él y la ducha se encargó de llevarse los restos de nuestro semen- Dulce venganza -dije de coña jadeando.

 **Bill:** Si todas tus venganzas son así, véngate cada noche... -me puse justo bajo el agua, intentando despejar mi cabeza.

 **Tom:** Le ayudé a lavarse el pelo y el cuerpo- Y cada tarde y cada mañana...

 **Bill:** Le pegué a mí y empecé a lavarle el cuerpo.- ¿Y cuándo te hago yo todo lo que te he hecho antes? -pregunté con inocencia, mirándole a la cara mientras le lavaba el pecho.

 **Tom:** Cuando te portes bien... -dije besándole.

 **Bill:** ¿Es que alguna vez me porto mal? -dije besándole el cuello.

 **Tom:** Sí... -dije con chulería- Aunque a veces me gusta que lo hagas -jugué con mi piercing.

 **Bill:** ¿Y cuándo me porto mal? -cerré el grifo y le arrastré fuera del agua, cogiendo una toalla y empezando a secarle.

 **Tom:** A veces... Cuando el sexgott Tom se apiada y te deja dominar y tú se lo pagas haciéndole suplicar y gritar cosas poco apropiadas -le piqué.

 **Bill:** No es mi culpa que al sexgott Tom le excite que la perra de Bill le espose a la cama y le domine... -le lamí el cuello con lascivia.

 **Tom:** Ni la mía que mi perra sea tan vengativa -me volví a empalmar aunque pareciera imposible.

 **Bill:** Miré su erección.- Y dime, Sexgott... ¿me he portado bien -le acaricié el torso con un dedo hasta llegar a su ingle. -... o me he portado mal? - retiré el dedo de su cuerpo y lo mordí con cuidado, excitándole más.

 **Tom:** Depende de lo que implique cada cosa -dije volviendome loco por momentos.

 **Bill:** "Portarme bien" implica que la perra te haga lo mismo que en la cama, pero esta vez sin burlas... "Portarme mal" implica que el Sexgott se folle a la perra. -sentí mi miembro alzarse al pensar en cualquiera de las dos opciones.

 **Tom:** Pues entonces, su majestad escoja -dije con chulería y muy duro.

 **Bill:** Lo siento, pero usted es el Sexgott. Está por encima de un simple mortal, así que elija usted. -le besé con ansias, esperando que decidiera.

 **Tom:** En ese caso -hice como que me lo pensaba- Te has portado muy mal... -me lo llevé a la habitación- Y como el sexgott se folla a la perra te quiero a cuatro patas -le susurré al oído.

 **Bill:** Temblando de excitación, le obedecí. Me giré y no pude evitar reírme de la cara de ansioso que tenía Tom en ese momento.- ¿Te gusta lo que ves, Sexgott?

 **Tom:** Me encanta -como él ya estaba dilatado y yo demasiado ansioso, le penetré con fuerza agarrándome de su cadera. No se lo esperaba y gritó.

 **Bill:** ¡Ah, joder! -empezó a moverse como un loco, haciéndome gritar de placer. Me llevé la mano a mi entrepierna y empecé a tocarme, pero Tom quitó mi mano y puso la suya.

 **Tom:** No toques... mis cosas -dije ronco de excitación mientras le masturbaba con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Pues hazles... más caso, coño. -abrí más las piernas y me incorporé, apoyándome en sus piernas para no caer. Dejé mi cabeza en uno de sus hombros y ataqué su cuello.

 **Tom:** Me empezó a lamer y a morder el cuello de arriba a abajo y a gemir en mi oído. Me volví loco y exploté.

 **Bill:** Después de correrse, se quedó totalmente quieto. Le saqué con cuidado de mi interior y moví la pelvis, pidiendo que su mano no se detuviera.- Tom, coño, haz caso a tus cosas...

 **Tom:** Caí en que Bill aún no estaba y con bastante brusquedad le tumbé boca arriba y me metí su polla a la boca.

 **Bill:** Me quejé al sentir sus dientes rozar contra mi erección, pero paró y empecé a gemir. Llevé la mano a su cabeza y presioné un poco para que acelerara. -Joder, con esos gemiditos, me da casi pena que Tom no quiera compartirte, Princesa.-me erguí y Tom se separó de mi (cada vez más pequeña) erección. Geo y Gus estaban en el umbral de la puerta y nos miraban sonriendo.


	16. Fotos misteriosas

**Tom:** Me cago en vuestros muertos más frescos -dije ya rindiéndome.

 **Bill:** Voy a comprar una puta puerta blindada y barrotes para las ventanas. Estoy hasta los huevos de que entréis todos en casa sin llamar. -me levanté y sin vergüenza alguna porque total, ya me habían visto empalmado y gimiendo, me puse unos bóxer un pantalón de chándal.- ¿A qué se debe vuestra visita?

 **Tom:** Encontrarían alguna manera de entrar. Esta casa parece el coño de la Bernarda -dije vistiéndome ya sin importarme que nos hayan visto. Esperé a que respondieran qué hacían aquí.

 **Bill:** Veníamos a veros. Desde el día que os peleasteis no os hemos visto.-¿Pero sois gilipollas o algo? ¡Eso pasó ayer! Y os llamamos para deciros que estábamos bien. -Demasiado tiempo. -dijo Gus y Georg asintió.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué pasa? ¿Que se os ha acabado la viagra, no se os levantaba y habéis venido aquí como el perro del hortelano? -dije para vacilarles y no romperles la cabeza.

 **Bill:** Algo así. -Georg se encogió de hombros. Suspiré, cabreado. Y es que joder, ¡quería correrme! -Bueno, pues veréis, nos caéis bien y tal, pero es un día especial hoy, y teníamos pensado pasar el día... solos. -¿Follando las veinticuatro horas? -Bueno, también íbamos a salir por ahí, pero el plan de follar no es tan malo, ¿verdad, Tom?

 **Tom:** Así que si no queréis presenciar porno en directo, que no queréis -advertí- os aconsejo que os vayáis a la mierda y vengáis a vernos mañana LLAMANDO A LA PUTA PUERTA -grité.

 **Bill:** Pegué un bote al oírle gritar y todos se descojonaron.- Sí, ya sé, la hostia de gracioso. Ahora iros de nuestra casa. Si os portáis bien, a lo mejor mañana os llamamos para quedar.

 **Tom:** Hasta luego chicos. Mañana si queréis os follamos para compensaros. Hala, adiós -Les arrastré hasta la puerta y cerré de un portazo. Bill estaba algo avergonzado pero yo sin darle tiempo a hablar le estampé en el colchón y retomé lo que hacía antes de la interrupción.

 **Bill:** Volví a excitarme y él volvió a hacerme una mamada. Me deshice en gemidos y empecé a retorcerme bajo su cuerpo. -Más rápido... Tom... más... -agarré algunas de sus trenzas y las apreté con los dedos, muriendo de gusto.

 **Tom:** Le hice caso aunque de un momento a otro se fuera a quedar una de mis trenzas en su mano y empezó a gemir todavía más rápido.

 **Bill:** Ya... ya casi, Tom... -gemí casi gritando. No sentía ninguna parte de mi cuerpo, solo sentía lo que Tom me hacía.- Ya, Tom... ya...Orgh... -y me corrí.

 **Tom:** Me tumbé a su lado sin más ganas ni capacidad de follar más y le besé.

 **Bill:** Me abracé con fuerza a él. Estaba muy cansado, pero no quise que se diera cuenta. -¿Vemos una peli o algo? Le acaricié con mimo las trenzas, mirando a ver si había deshecho alguna antes.

 **Tom:** Como quieras -le abracé a mi.

 **Bill:** No sé, lo que te apetezca a ti. -froté mi nariz contra la suya.

 **Tom:** ¿Comemos? -pregunté hambriento y añadí para asustarle- Y más sexo después.

 **Bill:** ¿Más? ¿Pero tú no te cansas nunca? -Me vestí otra vez y me levanté. Había pensado preparar una comida especial ese día.- ¿Me acompañas a hacer la comida?

 **Tom:** Me levanté y le abracé por detrás. Cada vez dolía menos el culo. Aun así dolía...- Siempre más -Le pasé la mano por la polla sabiendo que no se empalmaría y se apartó de mi incómodo. Me reí.

 **Bill:** Quietecito. Eso ya no se toca hasta mañana. -Empecé a sacar y preparar los ingredientes.

 **Tom:** Cruel... -le dije haciéndome el ofendido sin soltarle.

 **Bill:** No soy cruel... es solo que por mucho que toques ya no te va a saludar. Se ha dormido. -intenté aguantar la risa ante tan estúpida afirmación.

 **Tom:** Me reí- No tengo más ganas. Solo quería asustarte.

 **Bill:** Mejor. No habría aguantado otro.

 **Tom:** ¿Y si yo sí lo aguanto? -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Pues... te esperas a mañana como todo buen novio haría... -como la comida ya estaba casi lista, me di la vuelta y le abracé yo también.

 **Tom:** No... un buen novio le ayudaría al otro desinteresadamente como he hecho yo antes -sonreí con inocencia.

 **Bill:** Me reí. -Si tuvieras tantas ganas que no lo aguantaras... pues claro que lo haría... -le besé la mejilla.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Eso me gusta más -le volví a tocar por fastidiar y me apartó la mano de un manotazo.

 **Bill:** Que no se toca. -le dije con voz de niño enfadado. Puse yo la mano en el suyo y se apartó.

 **Tom:** Pues entonces ahí tampoco -sonreí con chulería.

 **Bill:** Por fin lo pillas. -le besé el cuello y empecé a servir la comida.

 **Tom:** Huele genial.

 **Bill:** Es la primera vez que lo hago. Espero no envenenarnos. -dije mientras me sentaba en sus piernas.

 **Tom:** Tu comida siempre es deliciosa. Moriría feliz.

 **Bill:** Me reí y luego le miré con cara seria. -Ni se te ocurra. Te prohíbo hacer eso.

 **Tom:** Y yo a ti.

 **Bill:** Me parece bien. -Extendí una mano hacia él. -¿Hay trato?

 **Tom:** Se la di y nos empezamos a reír.

 **Bill:** Le abracé con fuerza. -¿Sabes? Me he dado cuenta de una cosa... -me miró con una ceja alzada. -Tienes la camiseta manchada de semen. -y me descojoné.

 **Tom:** Tú la cara -dije picado. Me miró con cara de "yo no tengo la cara manchada", así que toqué la mancha y le pasé la mano por la cara. Me empecé a despollar de su cara.

 **Bill:** ¡CERDO! -me limpié la cara con una manga de su camiseta y le manché la mejilla de salsa. Antes de que dijera nada, le lamí la mejilla y me llevé todo.

 **Tom:** No juegues con fuego, princesa. Que te quemarás.

 **Bill:** No te entiendo... -dije con la cabeza ladeada.

 **Tom:** Que tu lengua tienta mucho. Luego me empalmaré y te quejarás... -me reí de su cara.

 **Bill:** Mentira. -dije con los mofletes hinchados.- Si te empalmas seré un buen novio y te ayudaré con tu problemilla. -dije en su oído y luego me puse a comer como si nada.

 **Tom:** Pues cumple tu palabra -le llevé la mano a mi abultado paquete.

 **Bill:** Ven... -le cogí de la mano y le llevé al sofá. Me senté a horcajadas sobré él y le besé mientras le acariciaba lentamente. Cuando jadeó contra mis labios, me separé de él y le bajé el pantalón. Miré a Tom fijamente, y después de un par de lamidas, me la metí en la boca.

 **Tom:** Tardé poco en llegar. Bill se lo tragó.

 **Bill:** ¿Y esas prisas, mi pequeño precoz? -le dije con tono burlón después de subirle el pantalón.

 **Tom:** Le miré con odio //Hijo de puta//. Quería pensar en una clavada gorda pero no se me ocurría ninguna. Y encima me había atacado directo a la virilidad.

 **Bill:** No te mosquees. -dije en su oído.- A veces me gusta que seas tan rápido. -le besé.

 **Tom:** Me aparté y me levanté molesto y me fui del salón oyéndole despollarse.

 **Bill:** Fui corriendo detrás de él y le abracé por la espalda. -No te enfades... da igual cuanto tardes, lo que importa es que lo disfrutes. Y no te imaginas lo genial que es pensar que tardas tan poco porque te gusta lo que te hago. -Le solté y me fui hacia la cocina a recoger los restos de la comida.

 **Tom:** No sabía si ofenderme por lo de da igual cuanto tardes o si alegrarme porque se había puesto contento por eso. Ni si me estaba vacilando...

 **Bill:** Acabé de recoger y me senté hecho una bolita en el sofá pequeño. Me sentía fatal por haberle hecho daño con mis palabras, pero no me atrevía a ir y pedirle perdón. No quería molestarle.

 **Tom:** Bill... ¿Qué haces tan lejos de mi? ¿Quién te ha dado permiso? -dije "borde".

 **Bill:** Me levanté con la cabeza baja.- No quería molestarte... -dije sentándome a su lado.

 **Tom:** Pues no... Tú a mi lado a no ser que te diga lo contrario... ¿Qué clase de esclavo sexual eres? -dije continuando con mi tono "borde"aguantándome las ganas de reírme.

 **Bill:** Lo siento... -dije haciéndome una bola a su lado.

 **Tom:** Pero ríete que para eso te pago -empecé a punzarle las costillas.

 **Bill:** Empecé a reírme por culpa de las cosquillas.- Para, por favor...-dije mientras intentaba huir de sus manos.

 **Tom:** Me apiadé- Maldito esclavo sexual insubordinado... -le dije riéndome.

 **Bill:** En el fondo te gusta que sea así, y lo sabes. -repliqué un poco más animado. 

 **Tom:** No...-mentí con una sonrisa de lado- Me gustas más sumiso aceptando mis órdenes y gimiendo como una puta... -bromeé.

 **Bill:** ¿Sabes? A mí me pasa lo mismo contigo. -Me miró flipado y no pude evitar reírme.

 **Tom:** Yo no hago tal cosa... -mentí con chulería.

 **Bill:** Es verdad. No gimes como una puta. Tú directamente gritas. -me puse chulo yo.

 **Tom:** Que no... Que me confundes contigo //¿Porqué la situación me está haciendo gracia en lugar de ofenderme?//

 **Bill:** Yo grito, por supuesto. Pero de que tú lo haces tengo testigos, por si no lo recordabas. -dije intentando aguantar la risa.

 **Tom:** Pero yo tengo mas -pensé en la universidad- Y a ver quien tiene huevos a decirme a mi que no -me mordí los labios- Además a ti lo de ser mi puta se te da mejor. Y a cuatro patas se te folla que da gusto.

 **Bill:** No pude más y me reí. -Algún día pasaré de mimos y otras mierdas y te follaré a cuatro patas. Hasta entonces, no puedo decirte cómo de bien se te folla así. -me encogí de hombros. -Lo siento.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír yo también- Eso si Tom sexgott te lo permite.

 **Bill:** Cuando me follo a Tom Sexgott, me deja hacer lo que quiera. Sabe que la perra luego se lo agradecerá. -se rió más fuerte.

 **Tom:** Ese ha sido un argumento irrebatible... -nos reímos los dos.

 **Bill:** Me senté encima de él y le abracé.- Me encantas...

 **Tom:** Lo sé -dije con chulería y le besé.

 **Bill:** Me reí y me quedé medio dormido sobre su pecho. Llevaba un día muy movido, ¡y apenas había empezado!

 **Tom:** Le dejé ahí. Estaba muy a gusto y a mi me estaba tentando mucho hacer la gracia. Pero lo veía tan apacible... Estuve como una hora decidiendo si hacerlo o no cuando se despertó bostezando y me abrazó fuerte- Buenas... ¿tardes?

 **Bill:** Lo siento... no quería dormirme... -dije bostezando otra vez. Tom se rió de mí, aunque yo no le veía la gracia.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué quieres hacer? Porque tengo una sorpresilla... -sonreí.

 **Bill:** ¿Una sorpresa? ¿Cuál? -dije ilusionado.

 **Tom:** Pues... Ya podemos ir a recoger tu collar. Está como nuevo -le sonreí.

 **Bill:** ¿En serio? ¡Vamos a por él! -dije poniéndome de pie y tirando de él. Fui a la habitación llevándole a rastras.- Voy a ponerme el conjunto que me compraste en mi cumpleaños para poder ponerme el collar. -dije entusiasmado. 

 **Tom:** Me encantaba verlo tan emocionado. Además en la joyería le compraría algo más... Me vestí corriendo porque me estaba metiendo mucha prisa y me monté en mi Cadillac.

 **Bill:** Me subí al asiento del copiloto y me puse a cantar todas las tonterías que se me pasaban por la cabeza. Tom sonreía y a veces se reía de lo que cantaba. Llegamos al centro comercial y empecé a tirar de él para ir a por mi collar.

 **Tom:** Tras ver cómo Bill tiraba un puestecito de cerámica todo por el  suelo, que no quedara ni una pieza entera, tener que gastarme 2000 euros en pagar todo y fingir un enfado bastante poco creíble para que Bill se calmara, entramos en la joyería.

 **Bill:** Nos atendieron casi en seguida, y cuando di el recibo, me trajeron mi precioso collar. Ni siquiera se notaba que se había roto alguna vez. Sonriendo, me lo puse y luego abracé a Tom, quien parecía todavía molesto por lo del puestecillo de antes.

 **Tom:** Estaba concentrado pensando en como comprar la pulsera que se había quedado mirando casi babeando y le vi hacer un puchero. Seguro que se pensaba que estaba enfadado. En realidad llevaba un rato aguantando las ganas de reírme. Si hubiera grabado la cara de Bill... Era un poema.

 **Bill:** ¿Y si nos vamos a tomar un helado? -a mí el helado me animaba. A lo mejor conseguía que así se le quitara el enfado.

 **Tom:** Vale, ve tu y espérame, voy al cajero. Me has desplumado -dije fingiendo molestia. Puso una cara... Me dio hasta pena. Me hizo caso y salió de la tienda. Compré la pulsera en una cajita y fui a por el helado. Bill se veía triste en la fila.

 **Bill:** Vi aparecer a Tom y traté de disimular que estaba triste.- Menos mal que has llegado, no sabía qué pedirte.

 **Tom:** ¿Hay sabor a ti? -le pregunté cariñoso. Me miró sorprendido.

 **Bill:** ¿No estabas.... enfadado? -se me escapó un puchero.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a despollar muy escandalosamente. Todo el mundo nos miraba- No -hizo un puchero.

 **Bill:** ¡Idiota! -dije cabreadísimo. Avanzamos y ya nos tocó pedir. Ignorándole, me pedí un helado grande de fresa y menta, pagué y me fui hacia la zona de las sillas sin mirarle.

 **Tom:** Me pedí uno de chocolate y me senté con él. Dejé la cajita en la mesa y no se dio cuenta. Decidí dejarla hasta que se diera cuenta, vigilando que ningún espabilado pasara corriendo y se la llevara.

 **Bill:** Cuando me acabé el helado alcé la mirada hacia él. Vi entonces una cajita a su lado. Iba a callarme, pero la curiosidad me pudo.- ¿Y esa caja? -pregunté fingiendo desinterés.

 **Tom:** No sé, se la habrá dejado alguien ahí -dije haciéndome el interesante- Mira a ver si la quieres...

 **Bill:** Reticente, cogí la caja y la abrí. Se me abrió la boca por completo y se me aguaron los ojos. Miré a Tom y le vi mirándome con cara de chulo. Carraspeé y volví a mirar la pulsera que me había enamorado en la joyería. No tenía palabras.- Yo...

 **Tom:** Feliz aniversario... -le sonreí.

 **Bill:** Me puse a llorar. Me sentía fatal por haberle tratado antes así, y él me había comprado la pulsera... no podía decir nada. Estaba sin palabras.

 **Tom:** Le abracé- Deduzco que te gusta -le di un beso.

 **Bill:** Asentí con la cabeza, aún medio llorando, y me puse la pulsera. Me quedaba genial. Sonreí y volví a besarle.

 **Tom:** Lo abracé un rato- Por cierto... Me debes 2000 euros... A diez euros el polvo son muchos polvos.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Luego te lo doy, ¿vale? -le quité una cucharada de helado y me miró mal.

 **Tom:** Corrijo. Muchos polvos y un helado... Se te acumulan las deudas, princesa... -le dije lo mismo que le dije cuando el secuestro y él se dio cuenta y sonrió.

 **Bill:** No te pienso dar el helado... ha sido una compensación por hacerme enfadar antes. Y los polvos tendrán que esperar a mañana. Te recuerdo que ya no puedo más.

 **Tom:** ¿Mañana me das mis doscientos polvos? -pregunté fingiendo inocencia. Abrió la boca desmesuradamente.

 **Bill:** Mañana con suerte te daré tres de tus polvos. ¡No me da el cuerpo para más!

 **Tom:** Gritó eso último y se nos pusieron a mirar todos. Me empecé a reír al ver a Bill abochornado- Además. Me debes un helado porque el enfado lo he fingido para comprarte tu regalo -le di un lametón en la mejilla y todavía se puso más rojo porque todos seguían mirando. Seguramente ya se habrían percatado de quién era yo.

 **Bill:** Bueno... puede que eso pueda arreglarlo... pero será mañana. -le lamí los labios y me levanté.- ¿Dónde vamos ahora?

 **Tom:** Me hice el pensativo- ¿Follamos?

 **Bill:** ¿Pero estás loco? Que yo no puedo más, que esta mañana lo hemos hecho tres veces, no se me va a levantar ya.

 **Tom:** Lo gritó otra vez y me empecé a despollar más que antes. Bill me dio un tortazo pero yo no me paraba de reír. Se enfadó totalmente avergonzado y se dio la vuelta. Le cogí por detrás cuando me paré de reír- No te enfades.

 **Bill:** Quiero irme a casa. No quiero pasar más vergüenza. -me separé de él y avancé un par de pasos, pero me abrazó otra vez. -Suéltame .-dije con voz baja y medio enfadada.

 **Tom:** Perdón -dije serio- No te me enfades que solo era broma.

 **Bill:** Respiré hondo y me calmé.- No... perdóname tú. -me puse frente a él.- No sé qué me pasa, estoy muy sensible y alterado y lo pago contigo... Lo siento, no debería ser así.

 **Tom:** Eso es que estás embarazado -bromeé.

 **Bill:** Me reí- Ojalá supiera lo que es... -dije apoyando mi cabeza contra su pecho.

 **Tom:** Yo sé lo que es //Era por lo de su madre// Es que te mimo muy poco -le atraje hacia mi y le besé con cariño. Ya estaba acostumbrado al público. Hasta en casa teníamos...

 **Bill:** No... eso no es... porque me mimas como siempre. -dije cuando nos separamos. No entendía qué pasaba.

 **Tom:** Suspiré- Estás así por lo de tu madre -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Se me aguaron los ojos.- A veces creo que la veo por la calle... tengo tanto miedo de que vuelva a aparecer, porque sé que no podré volver a echarla... no me sale ser malo con ella. No aguanto más.

 **Tom:** Tranquilo -Le abracé- ¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

 **Bill:** Quiero que se me quite esta mierda de presión del pecho para poder disfrutar de nuestro día. -hice un puchero y se me cayó una lágrima.

 **Tom:** Pues entonces mira tu muñeca... Esa no, la otra -señalé a la pulsera.

 **Bill:** Sonreí al verla. -Me gusta más mirarte a ti. -le di un pico.

 **Tom:** No, no, ni picos ni nada hasta que no me compres mi helado -dije"indignado".

 **Bill:** Jo, pero es que tenía grandes planes para el helado... -dije sobre sus labios.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué planes? -me lamí el piercing del labio agarrándole el culo de una manera muy guarra y descarada.

 **Bill:** Unos muy muy guarros en los que acabamos pringosos y llenos de helado. -me acerqué un poco más y le besé.

 **Tom:** Me dio igual el lugar. Le llevé su mano a mi polla para que viera lo que provocaba en mi...

 **Bill:** Le miré con los ojos muy abiertos. Vigilando que no nos mirase demasiada gente, le llevé al baño y me encerré en un cubículo con él. Lejos al fin de miradas indiscretas, me lancé a por su boca.

 **Tom:** Le puse la mano en la polla y le noté empalmado- ¿No decías que no podías?

 **Bill:** Eso mismo creía yo... -volví a besarle y empecé a bajarle los pantalones.

 **Tom:** Qué malo y qué mentiroso... -le di la vuelta y le di un azote. Le oí gemir. Me encantaba hacer eso... Le dilaté rápidamente y le penetré con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Me hizo mucho daño, pero el placer me llenó casi en seguida. Me separé un poco de la pared (no quería que mis dientes acabaran ahí de recuerdo) y llevé una de sus manos a mi erección.

 **Tom:** Empecé a embestir como un loco mientras le mordía a Bill los hombros para no gritar. Estaba siendo demasiado bestia. Tapé la boca a Bill para ahogar sus gemidos pero emitió uno demasiado sonoro y se corrió casi a la vez que yo. Salí de él.

 **Bill:** Si no quieres que grite... no me des tan fuerte... -me quedé apoyando contra la pared. Me dolía todo el cuerpo y me temblaban las piernas. Ese polvo me había dejado medio muerto.

 **Tom:** Le abracé con cariño preocupado- ¿Estás bien? Lo siento, he sido demasiado bestia -le apoyé en mi para que no tuviera que hacer esfuerzo con las piernas.

 **Bill:** Tranquilo... -le dije recuperándome un poco. Me abracé a él y puse la cara en su cuello. -Me has dejado agotado. Te dije que no podría con un cuarto. -me reí para que se calmara.

 **Tom:** Iba a hacer la broma de un quinto en el cine pero me callé- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

 **Bill:** De momento, vestirme. -se rió y me ayudó a limpiarme y vestirme.- Y ahora... ¿compramos hamburguesas y helado y nos vamos a cenar a casa?

 **Tom:** Vamos -sonreí y salimos.

 **Bill:** Me abracé a él porque me encontraba un poco mal todavía. Fuimos a por la comida y luego hasta el coche. Vimos una mujer con el pelo rojizo, y mi corazón no volvió a latir hasta que no vi su cara. Por suerte no era mi madre. Pero por desgracia, Tom se dio cuenta.

 **Tom:** Le abracé más fuerte- Hay que hacer algo, princesa... Tal vez... //Odio tener que decirlo// Tal vez debas hablar con ella. Yo estaré contigo si lo haces.

 **Bill:** No quiero hablar con ella. Me dejó solo porque no me aceptaba. Y ahora vuelve, dice quererme y pone cara de asco al ver que me besas. No, me niego a soportar sus mentiras. -dije llegando al coche.

 **Tom:** No digo que la aceptes, solo que hables con ella y le dejes claro lo que quieras que sepa -le besé cuando se sentó y me senté yo también arrancando- Tienes que quitarte esto de encima, de una manera u otra.

 **Bill:** Es que el problema es que si me dice una vez más que haga las paces con ella, no me negaré, y eso solo nos hará infelices a todos, pero si no lo hago, también me sentiré mal... odio mi cabeza.

 **Tom:** Soy el primero que no cree en las personas. Pero... Tú me has dado tantas oportunidades... -dije serio- Si te vas a sentir mal de todos modos tal vez deberías intentarlo //Definitivamente, soy gilipollas//.

 **Bill:** Pero es que a ti te quiero, solo hay una cosa que no podría perdonarte. Pero sé que no lo harías, así que siempre te daré otra oportunidad. A Simone no la quiero en mi vida, se fue porque no me toleraba, y ahora yo no la tolero.

 **Tom:** Pues si no la quieres, habla con ella para echarla de tu vida, si tan claro lo tienes... -le cogí la mano- Por favor, hazme caso. Estoy luchando contra mi mismo para decirte todo esto. Mi solución es más simple, pero no te la quiero ni decir...

 **Bill:** Tu solución es matarla. -dije mirando al frente. -La otra noche soñé con ello. Supongo que fue por lo que me dijiste de mis ojos.

 **Tom:** Le miré flipado- Bill... ¿has pensado en matarla? -dije sin saber cómo reaccionar.

 **Bill:** Soñé que venía a casa con la cantinela de siempre, y empezábamos a discutir. Entonces se pasaba... y yo tenía un cuchillo en la mano... lo peor fue no arrepentirme de haberlo soñado. -no me atrevía a mirarle, acojonado por lo que pudiera pensar de mí.

 **Tom:** Yo... Bill, tú no eres como yo. Tú te arrepentirías toda tu vida...

 **Bill:** No pretendo ser como nadie, Tom... y ya sé que me arrepentiría. Por eso me da tanto miedo encontrarme con ella. La última vez que la vi la grité y empujé, y luego estuve tan, tan mal, que me corté.

 **Tom:** Llegamos y aparqué. Sin bajarme le dije- ¿La próxima vez me harás un favor? -me miró interrogante- Pégame a mi. Yo me puedo defender, ella no y aunque me encantaría quedarme a solas con ella -dije con odio- te haría daño a ti, y antes de que te hagas tú daño a ti mismo haciéndole o haciéndote nada, prefiero que me pegues.

 **Bill:** Antes que volver a pegarte me muero. -junté nuestros labios en un dulce beso. -No te preocupes. No habrá próxima vez. Ya te he dicho que no voy a hablar con ella. ¿Vamos a cenar?

 **Tom:** Vamos -le ayudé un poco a andar porque era, soy y seré siempre un bestia y como por arte de magia... Estaba en la puerta. Suspiré exasperado.

 **Bill:** Llevaba las bolsas de la cena en la mano, y casi se me caen al ver a Simone en la puerta. -Déjamelo a mí, ¿vale? -dije a Tom cuando le oí suspirar. Llegamos a la puerta. 

-Hijo... 

-Cállate y entra. -seguía agotado, pero esto tenía que acabar ya. Aún abrazado a Tom, me senté en un sofá.

 **Tom:** Dejamos las bolsas en la mesa. Ella estaba aterrorizada. Me evitaba la mirada y no me miraba. Me importaba muy poco. Abracé a Bill y decidí callarme. Ésta no era mi guerra.

 **Bill:** Estoy cansado, así que esto va a ser rápido: dime lo que sea que me quieres decir y fuera de mi casa.

-Yo... hijo, me fui porque las palizas que te daba papá me las daba a mí, pero peores. Me obligó a marcharme, amenazando con matarte, y tuve tanto miedo...

-¿Y por qué no me llevaste contigo? -pregunté con odio, sintiendo que lloraría. 

-Porque no soportaba la idea de que mis padres renegaran de ti... -se me escapó una carcajada incrédula.- Hijo, es cierto... te quiero, y no soporto pensar en todo lo que has sufrido. -noté la tensión de Tom, y me imaginé una mueca escéptica en su rostro. 

-Mira, voy a ser claro, Simone: no te quiero en mi vida. -fue a decir algo, pero alcé la mano y se calló. -Te largaste, y me dejaste solo con Jörg. Me tocó soportar palizas y abusos sexuales y tuve que aprender a maquillarme para que no me despidieran de mis trabajos. Tom me secuestró hace un año, pero me trató mejor de lo que vosotros nunca hicisteis. Apareces ahora y dices que me quieres, pero te da asco que tu hijo tenga novio, y yo no puedo vivir sin él. No creo nada de lo que has dicho, y aunque fuera cierto, seguiría sin quererte en mi vida. Así que por favor, no me obligues a cumplir con la amenaza del otro día y vete de aquí. -La oí llorar.

 **Tom:** No se movía. Parecía que quería hablar y decir algo. Yo la miraba bastante mal y abrazaba a Bill mientras.

 **Bill:** Bill, por favor... -dijo al fin. -No puedo soportar que me odies.-vacilé. Pero entonces la jodió del todo. -Haré lo que quieras, incluso soportar... eso que tienes con Tom. -puso mala cara y tuve que dar las manos a Tom para que no se lanzara a por ella. La miré con todo mi odio.

-Vete de aquí, mala puta. Sal de nuestra casa ya, o si no te juro por lo mucho que quiero a Tom que te mataré.

 **Tom:** Me levanté para echarla yo mismo de mi casa- Deja en paz a Bill, te lo advierto. No sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer. Como me entere de que vuelves te juro que ni él mismo podrá evitar que recaiga toda mi ira sobre ti -cerré de un portazo. Volví con Bill. No sabía si me había oído o no, pero no me importaba lo más mínimo. Me llevé las bolsas a la cocina y dejé todo en la mesa listo para comer. Me senté al lado de Bill que no había reaccionado todavía- Bill, amor, vamos a cenar.

 **Bill:** Le abracé con fuerza y sollocé.- No puedo más... no soporto saber que sigue por aquí. -me levanté sin soltarle y fui hacia la cocina.

 **Tom:** Me llevó hasta la cocina- ¿Qué haces? -no le solté el abrazo.

 **Bill:** Quiero cenar. -le miré aún llorando. -¿No has dejado aquí la cena? -pregunté. //Idiota, tendrías que haberte fijado más...// Lloré más.

 **Tom:** No, la he dejado en el salón -le abracé con fuerza- No te preocupes, no va a volver.

 **Bill:** Joder, soy idiota... -cogí un par de refrescos y todavía llorando, volvimos al salón.

 **Tom:** No eres idiota, solo estás mal y no te has dado cuenta. Ven, anda.

 **Bill:** Soy muy idiota... ¿puedo sentarme aquí? -pregunté señalando sus piernas.

 **Tom:** Claro -dije sentándome en el sofá- Siempre.

 **Bill:** Gracias... -desenvolví mi hamburguesa y empecé a cenar. Tenía poco hambre, pero no era plan de tirar la comida.

 **Tom:** Le abracé con ternura y comí yo también.

 **Bill:** Llegué a comerme la mitad antes de sentir que no podía más. -Si doy otro bocado, exploto...

 **Tom:** Me la comí yo y nos fuimos a la cama.

 **Bill:** Me abracé a Tom con un dolor de cabeza horrible y me dormí entre sus brazos.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié hasta que me dormí.

 **Bill:** Pasaron un par de semanas y me tocó volver a clase. Estaba muy desganado, y había días en los que Tom me obligaba a levantarme. Llegamos a la puerta de la facultad y nos pusimos a hablar con los chicos.

 **Tom:** Se contaron qué tal las vacaciones y me fui a casa.

 **Bill:** Me despedí de Tom y entré a clase. Si hubiera podido adivinar el futuro, habría disfrutado más del beso que me dio, pero como no era adivino, me metí sin más a clase. Cuando iba a irme a casa, paré en la taquilla y me encontré con un sobre dentro. Casi me puse a llorar al ver un montón de fotos de Tom besándose con cientos de chicas distintas. Con las fotos, había una nota que me pedía disculpas por parte del anónimo fotógrafo y me decía que le parecía bueno que lo supiera. Salí hecho una fiera y fui directo al coche.


	17. Mentiras y furia

**Tom:** Estaba empanadísimo cuando noté que me cogían del pecho y acabé en el suelo de grava con la cara arañada y llena de sangre. Me fui a levantar pero antes tenía a Bill encima mío repartiendo hostias lleno de furia. En cuando reaccioné, le empujé al suelo y me levanté cogiéndolo de la pechera- ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ MIERDA TE PASA? -le grité furioso y le estampé contra el coche.

 **Bill:** ¡QUE ERES UN CABRÓN, UN PUTO MENTIROSO! -le lancé las fotos y se puso a mirarlas con los ojos como platos.- ¿PENSABAS QUE IBAS A ENGAÑARME SIEMPRE, EH? ERES UN PUTO MIERDAS, ¡TE ODIO!

 **Tom:** Esto es todo anterior a salir contigo -le dije en serio. Era verdad joder. No le había engañado en mi puta vida. Le cogí del brazo, pero él se giró y volvió a pegarme. Me llené de furia- ¡MUCHO QUE CONFIARA EN TI, Y AHORA NO ME CREES, HIJO DE PUTA! -le golpeé con saña.

 **Bill:**  Le devolví los golpes con mi peor mal humor. -¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE CONFÍE EN TI, EH? SIEMPRE FUISTE UN PUTO MUJERIEGO. PERO SE ACABÓ. ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE, ERES TAN MENTIROSO COMO SIMONE! -eso pareció joderle.

 **Tom:** Conseguí inmovilizarle y le grité- ¡SERÉ MIL COSAS MALAS! ¡TODAS LAS QUE QUIERAS! PERO ESCÚCHAME BIEN. ¡SI HAY EN ESTA VIDA DOS COSAS QUE NO SOY NI SERÉ SON VIOLADOR Y MENTIROSO! Y AQUÍ ERES EL QUE MÁS TIENE QUE CALLAR. TÚ ME MENTISTE. ME MENTISTE DICIENDO QUE CONFIABAS EN MI. ME MENTISTE HACIÉNDOME CREER QUE EL AMOR EXISTÍA -por primera vez lloré en público y me dio igual que me estuvieran viendo todos. Me levanté secándome las lágrimas- Haz lo que quieras, Bill. Ya he visto todo lo que tenía que ver -me monté en el coche y me fui a toda velocidad atropellando a un chico por el camino que me importó una mierda. Conduje a toda velocidad hasta salir de la ciudad.

 **Bill:** Me levanté, totalmente jodido por sus palabras, y me fui a casa llorando. Había tenido peleas y peleas con Tom, pero sabía que esta vez era distinta. El amor ya no bastaba, y la confianza se había jodido del todo. Y de repente, estaba haciendo la maleta. Me puse a recoger absolutamente todo. Solo dejé el cuaderno en el que escribí las canciones y poemas dedicados a él. En una página blanca escribí "ojalá todo fuera mentira", renunciando al poco orgullo que tenía y me marché. Conseguí volver al piso de la otra vez y pasé la tarde entera colocando mis cosas y limpiando. Cuando acabé, lloré hasta quedarme dormido.

 **Tom:** No volví esa noche. No era capaz. No quería llegar y descubrir que no estaba. Tenía la esperanza de que siguiera ahí, de que no se hubiera ido. Pero en el fondo de mi sabía que no iba a estar. Porque al fin y al cabo, la vida me había dado otra hostia. Por haber confiado en alguien. Porque sabía que el amor no existía y aun así fui tan estúpido de creer en él y de dejarme llevar. Y ahora estaba jodido. Más jodido de lo que había estado nunca. Porque salir de la mierda para volver a caer era peor. En el fondo siempre lo había sabido. No se podía salir del barrio... Cuando tuve el valor de volver y de ver que Bill no estaba ahí me volví a jurar no llorar jamás. Si yo lloraba, Bill ganaba. Quería odiarle pero ni siquiera podía... Vi su cuaderno que lo había dejado ahí y leí todo. Lo arrugué con fuerza pero no fui capaz de romperlo. Lo dejé ahí. Bien visible. Era mi castigo por haber creído...

 **Bill:** Me desperté con el sonido del móvil. El dolor interno que me provocaban sus mentiras me hizo sollozar casi nada más abrir los ojos. Apagué la alarma, dispuesto a pasar la mañana en el suelo llorando. Pero luego recordé a Anna, y que seguramente Tom iría a verla. Decidí que nadie a parte de las paredes de mi casa, nadie sabría que por dentro estaba muriendo. Me duché y me esmeré más que nunca en maquillarme. Me quité la pulsera de nuestro aniversario y me puse algunos de mis accesorios antiguos. Cuando me miré en el espejo vi aun nuevo Bill: un Bill que no dejaría que Tom arrasara con su exterior, aunque por dentro ya hubiera perdido. Con mi sonrisa más despectiva, salí de casa y me subí al Audi, directo a clase.

 **Tom:** Fui a buscar a Natalie... Tenía entendido que estudiaba en la universidad, aunque casi nunca iba a clase. Ella quería dinero y yo estaba resuelto a joder a Bill tanto como me había jodido él. Entré a su casa y ella se encogió al verme- ¿Quieres dinero? -le pregunté serio y ella asintió- Dame sexo cuando me apetezca y hazte pasar por mi novia y lo tendrás -Sabía que volverías a por mi -Tú me importas una mierda. Pero Tom Trümper ha vuelto. Si quieres dinero vístete de putón y vente conmigo -me siguió tras vestirse dándome un coñazo interminable sobre ropa y no sé qué más mierdas. Llegué a la universidad en mi Cadillac con más chulería que nunca- Te voy a presentar a mi hermana -fui hasta Anna.

 **Bill:** Puse la música a toda hostia y todo el mundo me miró. Me bajé del coche con mi máscara de desprecio y fui hasta mis amigos. Vi a Tom abrazado a una puta y preferí pasar del tema. -Hola, ¿me he perdido algo? -Anna se lanzó a mis brazos. -Dime que Tom no te ha cambiado por esa tía de ahí. Dime que es mentira que te ha dejado. -les miré de reojo y volví a sonreír. -Claro que es mentira. Le dejé yo a él. Y sí parece estar con ella, pero ya sabes, después de mí solo se puede ir a peor. -les miré con mi mayor desprecio y entré a clase con Noah y Patrick.

 **Tom:** Me acerqué a Anna- Hola, hermanita -la espachurré entre mis brazos- Te presento a mi novia, Natalie -ella, muy falsa, fingió que le importaba- Me fijé que Bill volvía a salir al coche. Se habría olvidado de algo. Todos se paraban a ver a Natalie. Alta, rubia, guapa y con tetas gordas y culo para agarrar. Cuando Bill nos miró, le empecé a meter mano de una manera descarada. Volví a mirar y vi que ya no nos miraba. Pero nos miró. Un chico se chocó con Natalie y a ella se le rompió una uña- Tom -gritó con una voz insoportable y estridente- Mira lo que me ha hecho éste imbécil //Princesa, te vas a cagar, vas a presenciar todo en primera fila// Empecé a golpear al chico. Saqué mi puño americano y le empecé a pegar puñetazos y a romperle huesos. Uno tras otro. Saqué la pistola de mi pantalón y vi a Bill con la mandíbula desencajada mirándome. Le guiñé un ojo a Bill y al chico le maté de un tiro en la cabeza.

 **Bill:** Me mareé un poco al ver eso, pero me limité a mirar a Tom como si fuera la cosa más insignificante del mundo, una mirada que sabía que le jodería mucho. Saqué el móvil al oír un mensaje. "Hoy estás muy, muy guapo." //Tom, vas a flipar.// El autor apareció un par de minutos después de escribirme y me abrazó por la espalda con cariño.- Me encanta como hueles, Ian. -sonreí poniéndome frente al chico muy similar a mí, que me besó en cuanto pudo. De reojo, vi la boca de Tom abrirse hasta el suelo.

 **Tom:** Anna -le dije. Estaba pálida- ¿Quedamos esta tarde? -asintió- Pues me voy, que ya he hecho todo lo que tenía que hacer hoy- Atraje hacia mi a Natalie y nos dirigimos a mi coche pasando al lado de Bill sin mirarle- ¿Sabes? Mejor que no entres a clase, tengo muchas ganas de follar -dije asegurándome de que Bill me oía.

 **Bill:** Me fui a clase y pasé el día intentando no llorar al pensar en todo lo que había pasado. Ian me dijo de quedar, pero no tenía ganas. Me fui a casa y me puse a llorar.

 **Tom:** Llegué a mi casa con una opresión en el pecho. ¿Qué mierda me quedaba? ¡NADA! Golpeé el volante con rabia. Qué poco había tardado en reemplazarme el muy cabrón. Saqué a Natalie del brazo de mi coche y la llevé hasta mi cama- Quítate la ropa -le dije con frialdad. Lo que más me jodió fue que no me empalmé hasta que no pensé en Bill.

 **Bill:** Me duché y al poco de salir del agua oí la puerta. Abrí y me encontré con Anna ahí plantada. -Pequeña... pasa. 

-Tom ha matado a alguien, está loco. -dijo sentándose en el sofá. Le llevé helado.

-No le llames loco, nació así, no puede evitarlo...- le acaricié la mejilla con dulzura. 

-Tienes que hacerme un favor... Tom te necesita ahora. No se ha dado cuenta, pero necesita que Geo, Gus y tú le hagáis más caso que nunca.

-¿Y tú?

-Yo por ahora estaré bien. Si te necesito te lo diré. Ahora deja de llorar y ve con Tom. A lo mejor tienes suerte y no le pillas en plena follada.-dije intentando bromear. Se rió y después de abrazarme se fue. Yo me senté en el suelo, intentando no llorar. De repente, recordé el guiño que Tom me había dedicado esa mañana y cuando miré abajo me vi totalmente empalmado. //Genial, Bill. La cosa mejora por momentos...//.

 **Tom:** Vino Anna y para variar, me pilló follando. Natalie, que estaba a cuatro patas, quiso parar pero no le dejé. Seguí penetrando unos segundos hasta que yo me corrí y ella gimió altísimo como una puta llegando al orgasmo. Anna lo había presenciado todo alucinando de que no parara (y yo diría que algo excitada también). Salí de Natalie dándole un azote- Pequeña... Vete, tengo que atender a mi hermana -dije lamiéndome el labio. Natalie se fue y yo con nada más que unos calzoncillos me senté en el sofá con chulería.

-¿Cómo andas, hermanita? 

-¿Qué ha pasado con Bill? -preguntó Anna.

-Que ha descubierto que no era suficiente para mi polla -mentí con arrogancia. Ya no importaba...

-¿Le engañaste? -se levantó escandalizada.

-Sí -volví a mentir.

-Tom, eres un cabrón -dijo escandalizada.

-Bueno, ya era hora de que conocieras a tu hermano...-dije con más arrogancia.

-Pero tú... Le querías. 

-Mentira -mi mueca arruinó mi mentira.

-¿No le has engañado, verdad? 

-No... -admití- Pero ya no importa. No le voy a perdonar en mi puta vida. Al final me demostró lo que ya sabía y había olvidado. No existe el amor...

-Pero tienes que hacérselo saber. 

-No -me negué- Lo que alguna vez hubo está ya roto y no tiene arreglo. Lo mejor es olvidarlo...

-Pero... 

-Ni peros ni nada, si has venido para eso ya te puedes ir -me puse chulo y se estremeció.

-No... Quería saber qué tal estabas.

-Mejor que nunca -mentí.

-Bueno, pues si es así... Hasta luego -se fue amedrentada.

 **Bill:** Después de una ducha fría que me quitó la erección fui a la peluquería. Necesitaba un cambio de estilo. Me vestí y maquillé de manera impecable y me encontré con la rubia esa que se follaba a mi hombre, que justo pasaba por donde vivía yo. 

-No sé si lo sabes o no, pero Tom ya no te necesita. Me tiene a mí. -me reí de su frase de niña de doce años.

-A ver, nena, yo dejé a Tom, fui yo quien rompió la relación. Ya no quería nada de él. ¿Qué te hace pensar que me importa si ahora folla contigo o incluso con otro tío? Deja de hacerme perder el tiempo, anda. -dejándole con la palabra en la boca, entré a la peluquería. Me prometí no llorar fuera de casa, y para que la promesa fuera oficial, me hice una nueva marca de Caín: rastas. Pequeñas y blancas y negras. Cien por cien mi estilo, pero haciéndome recordar que ahora debo ser fuerte, que este bache pasará. Al salir a la calle, vi a Geo, que parecía aburrido. 

-¿Te vienes a mi casa a tomar algo? 

-¿Qué ha pasado exactamente con Tom?-//Joder, Georg... de eso no...//. 

-Me llegaron fotos del principio de nuestra relación. Fotos con tías. Salí hecho una fiera de la universidad y nos pegamos. Luego cada uno se fue por su lado. 

-¿Y le quieres aún? 

-Claro que sí. Y casi muero al verle hoy sobar a la rubia esa. Pero no puedo perdonarle. Y por lo visto el está muy bien sin mí. -empecé a llorar y Geo me abrazó con todo su cariño.

-Princesa... Vendré a verte todos los días, ¿vale? Al menos hasta que te animes. 

-No, Geo... tenéis que ir con él. Os necesita, estoy seguro. Yo esta vez no haré lo de la anterior, te lo juro. Y ahora voy a irme a la cama. Quiero dormir. -me dio un abrazo y se fue y yo me quedé llorando en el sofá, sintiendo cómo todo se me venía encima. Dolía... dolía mucho.

 **Tom:** Estaba en mi casa hundido en la mierda y de repente llega Georg a agredirme.

-¿Pero qué haces, gilipollas? -le grité.

-¿¡Cómo has sido capaz!? 

-¡Yo no he hecho nada! -bramé y me miró.

-Es él el que me vino a agredir sin preguntar primero. Son fotos anteriores, joder. Si en esas fotos salía Ivanna que no sé si recuerdas que la maté antes de conocer a Bill... Pero no me creyó. Se le llena la boca de confianza y de amor y no me creyó... -dije demasiado jodido- Me ha demostrado lo que ya sabía y nunca debí olvidar...Todo esto del amor es una puta mentira... -dije con odio- Déjame solo -le eché a empujones y cerré de un portazo. Pasó un mes. Quedaba con los chicos y Anna venía a verme a veces. Otras iba yo a la Universidad con Natalie para joder a Bill. Mi vida era un puto infierno peor que el que podía recordar. Me reventaba por dentro saber que me dolía más que Bill no estuviera que toda la puta miseria que alguna vez había vivido. Pero no dejé que nadie se diera cuenta. A ojos de todos, era el de siempre antes de que Bill llegara. Ese día estaba en mi casa con Anna.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a una fiesta de verdad? Esta noche hay una, los de los altos no habéis visto nada igual...

-No, que mañana tengo clase. Pero vendré a verte. 

-Vale... Pues hasta luego -me despedí y se fue.

 **Bill:** Había venido Anna a asegurarse de que cenaba cuando me llegó una invitación de Gus a una fiesta. 

-¿Y si vamos? 

-Pero estará tu ex, Bill... 

-Y mis amigos. No pienso permitir que ese idiota me aleje de ellos. 

-Está bien... vamos a la fiesta. -sonreí.

 **Tom:** Me vestí para ir a la fiesta y llamé a Natalie. Ella se empeñó en que le comprara un vestido de cuatrocientos euros y yo se lo compré para no oírla //Es tan diferente de Bill... ¡Joder!// Fuimos a la fiesta y para mi mala suerte ahí estaba Bill //Que empiece el show...// pensé con ironía.


	18. Con una condición

**Bill:** Geo y Gus me estaban contando la verdad de las fotos, y yo cada vez me sentía peor. Pero vi aparecer a Tom y me negué a que me viera mal. Sonreí y empecé a bromear con Anna. Me levanté para coger algo de beber y vi cómo se acercaba Tom.

 **Tom:** Me acerqué a ellos. Si se pensaba que me iba a alejar, iba listo. Tenía a Natalie bien agarrada a mi. Qué cuatrocientos euros más bien invertidos. Era un vestido ajustadídimo, corto, con mucha transparencia y rojo- Hey tíos -les choqué la mano a todos y se la fui a chocar a Bill con bastante chulería. Dudoso, me chocó también. Puse mi mejor cara de indiferencia y desprecio hacia todo aquel que no fuera yo y, tras un rato hablando con todos, me puse a perrear con Natalie de la manera más guarra que pude asegurándome de estar bien a la vista de Bill.

 **Bill:** Me estaba poniendo malísimo al verle perrear, pero como sabía que era por joder, cogí a Anna de la cintura. 

-Baila conmigo, pequeña... -la oí jadear al sentir mi aliento en su oído y supe que era mía. Empezamos a restregarnos el uno contra el otro, casi follándonos, y de repente tenía una enorme erección. 

-Wow Bill, de cerca es más grande. -nos reímos. 

-¿Sabes quién tiene la culpa de que esté así? 

-Tom.-dijo sin dudarlo. 

-Error, pequeña. Esto.-puse su mano en mi paquete. -es todo tuyo. -me miró, muerta de deseo y juntó sus labios y los míos en un beso de lo más sucio.

 **Tom:** Les vi y me acerqué- Hermanita, cómo aprovechas -agachó la cabeza sintiéndose seguramente culpable. Me fijé en las rastas. Me encantaron y él se fijó. Decidí clavársela donde más le dolería-Te quedan muy bien las rastas... Muy femeninas -sonreí con chulería- Una pregunta. ¿Has traído un vibrador, hermanita? Porque aquí falta un pene lo mires por donde lo mires.

 **Bill:** Me las hice pensando en las que llevabas antes. Por suerte, las mías han quedado más masculinas. Y no te preocupes por el tema de la polla. La mía funciona perfectamente... -me pegué a él con desprecio y hablé en su oído.- Recuerda que te la he clavado incontables veces hasta el fondo, nene. -me separé de él sin mirarle ni a la cara y me acerqué a Anna. -No te avergüences de hacer lo que deseas...-le besé el cuello.- Vámonos tú y yo solos...

 **Tom:** La gata tiene uñas... -me reí. Supe que me oyó pero que me ignoró. Y encima al acordarme me empalmé... Cogí a Natalie y me la llevé a follar al baño.

 **Bill:** Estaba en el baño con Anna, metidos en la ducha. Le había masturbado e incluso hecho sexo oral, y ella me había devuelto gustosa el favor. Ahora se la estaba metiendo hasta el fondo con todas mis ganas sin parar de tocarla y lamerla por donde podía. Los dos gemíamos, gozando de una manera que nunca creí posible. Abrieron la puerta y se quedaron a oírnos, pero yo seguí a lo mío. Me molestaba el condón, pero estaba tan cerca ya que solo podía pensar en Anna. Empezó a gemir fuerte y supe que iba a llegar. -Eso es, pequeña... dame todo... vamos, grita y córrete... -OH, BILL. -y se corrió. Un poco después lo hice yo.

 **Tom:** Les vi- Qué desvergonzados... Veo que hay cola para follar. Si me vais desalojando, que yo también quiero follar- les vi vestirse y salir pero me pegué a mi hermana- Cuando quieras ver lo que es un hombre de verdad, tu hermano te lo enseña con gusto- le lamí el cuello y gimió pero se apartó.

-Somos hermanos... 

-¿Realmente importa?

 **Bill:** Sabía que eras un cerdo, pero jamás imaginé que llegaras a tanto.-me acerqué a la puerta y antes de salir le hablé. -Por cierto, claro que la gata tiene uñas. Te recuerdo que la polla no fue lo único que te clavé hasta el fondo. -salí y cerré de un portazo.- Ven, pequeña. Vamos a buscar a los chicos. -dije intentando que Anna dejara de estar incómoda.

 **Tom:** Ignórale- Y me follé a Natalie pensando en él. Cuando salí volví a encontrarme con los chicos.

 **Bill:** Anna se había relajado y habíamos estado bromeando sobre lo del baño. Cuando Tom y su puta volvieron, Anna se puso a hablar con ella mientras yo bebía y hablaba con los chicos, tratando de ignorar a Tom. Fui a por una cerveza y cuando volví, los chicos se fueron a bailar. Me quedé sentado, un poco mareado, y de repente vi que no estaba solo. -¿No vas a bailar con ellos? -pregunté incómodo y nervioso.

 **Tom:** No... Estoy bien aquí -dije sin moverme- ¿Tú?

 **Bill:** La verdad, estoy agotado. Si no me voy a casa es porque se lo prometí a Gustav...

 **Tom:** Aaah... -dije intentando no derribar el muro que había decidido construir a mi alrededor- ¿Y eso que te ha dado por hacerte rastas?

 **Bill:** Bajé la mirada hacia mi vaso, con los ojos medio aguados. -Me las hice porque... te echaba de menos. No te confundas, esto es irremediable y no vamos a volver, pero aun así no pude evitar hacerme algo que me recordara al año que pasamos juntos. No sé si me explico...-Con disimulo, me sequé las lágrimas.

 **Tom:** Ya... ¿Me echabas de menos tanto como para no escucharme e irte sin decir nada? -dije con rabia. Ni yo era tan cínico.

 **Bill:** Te fuiste tú. Te esperé durante horas, pero no apareciste. -bebí un trago para armarme de valor.- Te amé como nunca he amado, y lo sabes. Y lo peor es que odio que no estés a mi lado. Pero sé que esta vez es mi culpa y no te voy a pedir que vuelvas a mi lado.

 **Tom:** Haces bien... Por ti lo digo, para que no hagas el ridículo. Porque no te pienso perdonar. ¿Que me amas? -solté una risa irónica- No eres más que un falso y que un mentiroso. Ya no te creo. Ya no voy a volver a ser tan gilipollas de creer en nadie. Y menos en ti... -le solté y me quedé ahí tan tranquilo.

 **Bill:** Me merezco que pienses así, y que no me perdones. Así me libro detener que pegar a mi novio para que aprenda que si dices querer a alguien, no le pegas una paliza. Al final me va a rentar estar muerto por dentro y todo.

 **Tom:** Bueno... Cosas que pasan cuando eres un loco. ¿Porque eso es lo que soy, no? Un loco... -dije con acritud- Un loco que te ha querido como a nadie... -le eché en cara- ¿Sabes? Eres peor que yo. Porque siempre hablaste de confianza, siempre hablaste de amor. Y si de verdad me quisieras hubieras intentado arreglarlo. ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? Que quiero odiarte, quiero torturarte y quiero matarte... Pero no puedo... No puedo odiarte... Porque tú sacaste a la luz la poca humanidad que había en mi y ahora no la puedo esconder ni tapar, aunque quiera... Seré todo lo que quieras, pero lo supiste siempre. En cambio tú... Tú me engañaste como el que más.

 **Bill:** Esa sí que dolió.- Nunca te engañé... nunca lo hice. Y precisamente porque sabía que tú eras distinto. Pero eres libre de pensar lo que quieras, yo ya no voy a patear más mi orgullo por ti.-me levanté para irme.- Solo te pido que delante de los chicos me ignores. Nos harías las cosas más fáciles a todos. -me apoyé un momento en el sofá, mareado.

 **Tom:** Y sigues sin pedirme perdón... No te das cuenta que con un puto perdón me olvidaría de todo y no te soltaría, que es lo que realmente quiero hacer...

 **Bill:** ¡Claro que no te lo pido! Te he hecho tanto daño que no merezco que lo hagas. Me niego a volver a joderte, Tom. No quiero que vuelvas conmigo después de lo que te hice y de lo que he hecho hoy. -el mareo era cada vez mayor. Y de repente, todo se volvió negro y me desplomé.

 **Tom:** ¡Bill! -grité desesperado. Me agaché y empecé a abanicarle. Al ver que no reaccionaba lo incorporé y le metí los dedos en la garganta para que vomitara.

 **Bill:** Sentí algo duro entrar en mi boca y todo el delicioso alcohol se revolvió en mi interior. Desperté bocabajo en el suelo y vomité todo. Hasta que no quedó ni una gota en mi interior. Me lloraban los ojos del esfuerzo. Atontado, me di cuenta de que alguien me sujetaba el pelo.- Gracias... puedes soltarme... ya no voy a vomitar...

 **Tom:** ¿Seguro? -pregunté preocupado- ¿Estás bien?

 **Bill:** Me giré hacia Tom, muerto de vergüenza.- Sí... solo necesito irme a casa y dormir un mes.

 **Tom:** Vamos -le ayudé a levantarse y aunque intentó rechazar mi ayuda no le dejé- Te voy a llevar a tu casa -le llevé hasta mi coche- ¿Dónde vives?

 **Bill:** Donde vivía el mes que estuvimos separados. La dueña se puso muy contenta al verme. -se me escaparon las lágrimas. Esta vez no las contuve.- Siento mucho hacerte abandonar a tu chica en la fiesta... deberías estar con ella, no conmigo.

 **Tom:** Por mi como si se folla a media fiesta -dije sin que me importara y arranqué el coche.

 **Bill:** Pues no deberías pensar así de ella...

 **Tom:** Es que es lo que va a hacer. Si no se la folla a toda. Se libra media porque no le gustan las mujeres... -dije con indiferencia.

 **Bill:** Se me escapó la risa, pero me puse serio casi en seguida, mirando su camiseta.- Qué asco... te he manchado la camiseta. En mi casa te la limpio, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** Da igual... -ni me había dado cuenta en realidad... Solo se repetía constantemente su risa en mi cabeza.

 **Bill:** No, no da igual. -llegamos al portal.- Anda, sube. No tardo nada en limpiarte, en serio.

 **Tom:** Suspiré y al final cedí y subimos- ¿No podrías haberte buscado un piso con ascensor? -pregunté después de pasar por el tercer piso. A pesar de todo, no le había dejado de pasar dinero cada mes.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- No seas vago, anda. Abrí la puerta y entramos. Cogí la camiseta más grande que tenía en el armario y volví al salón.- Toma, ponte esta mientras lavo la tuya. El baño está al fondo.

 **Tom:** No hace falta, no hace frío -dije sin pensar.

 **Bill:** Por favor... -dije en voz baja. No quería decirle que si no se la ponía corría el riesgo de que me lanzara a besarle como un desesperado.

 **Tom:** Tampoco vas a ver nada que no hayas visto ya... -me la quité y se me quedó mirando, pero enseguida me puse la que él me dio.

 **Bill:** Tragué saliva al ver su torso lleno de músculos. Cogí la prenda sucia y fui a la cocina para lavarla.- Siéntate, o coge algo de comer, o lo que sea. Como si fuera tu casa.

 **Tom:** //De hecho, la pago yo// Me senté y busqué algo de alcohol fuerte. Lo iba a necesitar. No había bebido nada en toda la noche y ya que no tenía que volver con Bill me daba igual coger el coche borracho. Cogí un vaso grande y encontré una botella de vodka blanco. Lo llené hasta arriba y me lo bebí de un trago. Me eché otro vodka pero tardé algo más en tomármelo. Cuando iba por el tercero Bill se escandalizó.

 **Bill:** ¡Que tienes que conducir, idiota! Joder, ahora tendré que llevarte a casa...

 **Tom:** Que no pasa nada, que estoy perfectamente -le dije sin preocuparme- No hace falta que me lleves a ningún lado.

 **Bill:** Que no, que me niego.- Le quité las llaves del Cadillac. -Mañana te las devuelvo, y si te niegas, te pego.

 **Tom:** Acepto pero con una condición -me miró escéptico- Bésame.


	19. Tregua e incesto

**Bill:** Pero, Tom, tienes novia... -miré hacia otro lado, deseando que se olvidara de lo que acababa de pedirme.

 **Tom:** ¿La que se estará follando a media fiesta dices? No es mi novia...

 **Bill:** Venga, Tom, déjate de tonterías. La camiseta está limpia, tengo que llevarte ya a casa.

 **Tom:** Te he dicho que acepto con una condición. Además, no pongas tanto reparo que tú también tienes novio y te acabas de follar a mi hermana.

 **Bill:** Ian no es mi novio. Solo nos hemos dado un par de besos. -suspiré al ver su cara escéptica. -Está bien. Te doy un beso, pero luego te llevo a casa. Sin trampas ni nada.

 **Tom:** Vale... Te recuerdo que yo no miento...

 **Bill:** Decidí pasar ese comentario por alto. Me senté a horcajadas sobre él y junté nuestros labios. Empecé a llorar.

 **Tom:** Le agarré de la cintura y profundicé el beso. Le sequé las lágrimas. Al cabo de un rato, se apartó.

 **Bill:** Me costó horrores apartarme. -Ya tienes tu beso... ahora nos vamos a tu casa, venga...

 **Tom:** ¿Te encuentras ya bien? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** Sí... ya se me ha pasado todo... -me levanté y tiré de su brazo para salir de casa.

 **Tom:** Me llevó hasta el coche tirando del brazo y se montó en el piloto- Cuidado con mi Cadillac. Estoy en perfectas condiciones. Como me lo rayes o me lo estrelles voy a por tu Audi -amenacé.

 **Bill:** No soy gilipollas, sé conducir. -arranqué y le llevé hasta su casa.

 **Tom:** Bueno, yo te lo advierto...

 **Bill:** Ya estamos en tu casa y el coche está perfecto, ¿ves? -le ayudé abajar y le dejé en la puerta. Le di las llaves.

 **Tom:** Suspiré- Llévatelo para volver a tu casa y tráemelo mañana cuando te levantes -le tendí las llaves. Él dudó- No hace falta ni que entres, las dejas en el buzón y te vas.

 **Bill:** ¿Me vas a dejar tu coche en serio? -alcé una ceja.

 **Tom:** Sí, llévatelo.

 **Bill:** Está bien... mañana te lo traigo. -me quedé sin saber muy bien qué hacer.- Gracias por... ayudarme y eso...

 **Tom:** De nada... -me di la vuelta para que no me viera la lágrima que me estaba cayendo. Entré en casa secándomela. Se iba a ir pero me giré y dije medio en broma medio en serio- Esto ha sido una tregua, la guerra sigue -me "reí".

 **Bill:** No me esperaba menos de ti. -dije con una sonrisa de lado. Me subí al coche y me fui llorando a casa.

 **Tom:** Cerré la puerta y me apoyé en ella con rabia. Mandé un mensaje a los chicos- "Por favor, llevad a Natalie a casa".

 **Bill:** Llegué a casa y mandé un mensaje a Anna. "Pequeña, ¿mañana vienes conmigo a clase?" En lo que esperaba la respuesta, me dormí. Aún no había dejado de llorar.

 **Tom:** Georg me llamó- Tom, Anna se ha querido ir sola a casa y le han atracado. Nos la hemos encontrado asustada. Estamos al lado de tu casa. Te la llevamos ahí -Vale. Pero llevad a la zorra a su casa que no quiero tener que escucharla luego -colgué y esperé a que llegara. Después de la escena de la ducha con Bill estaba deseando follármela, pero no era momento, y aunque yo fuera un capullo, he de decir que me importaba... La trajeron con el susto en el cuerpo y poco a poco se calmó hasta que acabamos todos bromeando y haciendo la gracia. Le dejé ropa mía y se quedó dormida. Vi el mensaje que le había mandado Bill, y aunque luego Anna se me cabreara le respondí "Princesa, soy Tom. Anna está en mi casa dormida así que dudo mucho que podáis. Descansa ;)" Decidido, mañana me la follaba como fuera.

 **Bill:** Me desperté con una resaca de la hostia. Vi que tenía un mensaje de Anna, y lo leí. Me repateó un poco, pero bueno. Me preparé para ir a clase: todo vestido de blanco, y con mis mil accesorios. Llamé a Geo y mientras él llevaba mi Audi, cogí el Cadillac y fui a casa de Tom. Le aparqué y justo cuando iba a dejar las llaves en el buzón, se abrió la puerta y apareció un Tom con cara de sueño y mala hostia. Puse cara seria y le tendí las llaves.- Ten, muchas gracias.

 **Tom:** Lo vi y, a pesar de la punzada que sentí, puse una sonrisa burlona- De nada, princesa... ¿Qué tal te has levantado?

 **Bill:** Por lo visto, con menos resaca que tú. -su cara me hizo reír, no pude evitarlo.

 **Tom:** Ya... Parece ser. Bueno, ya lo sabes, mis manos son mágicas. Te hicieron recuperarte anoche y ahora cuando se levante me encargaré de demostrárselo a mi hermana.

 **Bill:** Cierto, cuando quieres puedes ser de ayuda y todo. -le guiñé un ojo con sorna.-Por cierto, a tu hermana la vuelve loca el oral. -me miró boquiabierto.- De nada por la ayuda, campeón. -le di la espalda, y como siempre que me alejaba de él, empecé a llorar en silencio. Me subí al asiento del copiloto del Audi y Geo me llevó a clase.

 **Tom:** Cerré la puerta más cabreado que al abrirla pero vi a Anna recién levantada con cara de sueño

-Hola, hermanita -le dije lamiéndome el piercing- Mi camiseta y mis calzoncillos te sientan de maravilla -le dije y se puso roja - Me acerqué a ella buscando tentarla. Le dije muy cerca de su oído- ¿Desayunamos? -asintió. Le ponía y se notaba. Le dejé un café en la mesa y ella se sentó en mi sitio-Preciosa, ese es mi sitio. Si quieres sentarte ahí tendrá que ser sobre mi. Se levantó para apartarse pero la senté encima mía cogiéndole de la cintura y le besé el cuello- Ya te dije que tu hermano te tenía que enseñar a follar -gimió.

-Pero eres mi hermano -dudó.

-No pasa nada... Así todo queda en casa... -subí mis manos hasta sus tetas y masajeé por encima de la camiseta.

-Pero... -fue aponer pegas pero le bajé la mano y se la puse encima del coño- ¿De verdad no quieres? -pregunté colando mi mano por dentro de la ropa y notando lo mojada que estaba.

-Sí que... quiero... pero... 

-¿Qué hay mejor que un hermano enseñándole a su hermanita cómo funciona la vida? -gimió porque le rocé el clítoris- Vamos... ¿Qué hay de malo? -le dije al oído y le hice poner la mano en mi polla- Si me lo dices, paro... -dije empezando a meter y sacar mis dedos mientras le acariciaba el clítoris con el dedo gordo.

-No, no lo hagas... No pares. 

-Así me gusta, preciosa... -la llevé hasta la cama y le quité mi camiseta dejando sus tetas al aire. Me lancé hacia ella y la besé y lamí de arriba a abajo. Ella gemía- Te voy a comer el coño mejor que nadie te lo ha hecho nunca- Empecé a lamer con ganas y ella gemía y gritaba. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar, me puse un condón, la senté a horcajadas encima mío y empecé a penetrarla con fuerza de arriba a abajo. Como todo eso estaba lubricado, resbalaba y era más fácil que penetrar a un tío. Le mordí los pechos dejando allí mi marca y pasé a su cuello asegurándome de que se le viera la marca... Más bien de que Bill se la viera. Y me corrí. Lo hicimos dos veces más hasta que paré. Ambos jadeábamos- Te dije, hermanita, que tu hermano tenía muchas cosas que enseñarte... -ella asintió. Estuvimos un rato tumbados hasta que gritó- ¡MIERDA! Que en media hora canto. Llévame por favor -me pidió y yo sonreí. Me salió redonda la jugada- Vamos -se vistió con su ropa de ayer y la llevé hasta la universidad y entré con ella a verle cantar. Le metí mano y ella se giro para asegurarse de que nadie me hubiera visto. Todos sabían que éramos hermanos.

 **Bill:** ¡Hola, pequeña! -abracé a Anna cuando llegó. -Espero que Tom me hiciera caso en lo que le dije... 

-¿Tú lo sabías? 

-Me lo dijo anoche. -dije mientras me encogía de hombros. -Venga, vamos a cantar. -se la notaba aliviada porque no dijera nada malo, y salimos al escenario. Esa vez, presenté yo la canción. -Bueno, esta es mi composición más reciente, tiene apenas unos días. Esperamos que la disfrutéis. -ya había visto a Tom en la primera fila, pero no dejé que me afectara. Cerré los ojos y empecé a cantar. - _Los días pasan_

_Sin estar allí_

_Todo era tan delicado_

_Todo tú y yo_

_Vete_

_Vete_

_No hicimos nada malo_

_Pensando todo el tiempo_

_Así es como podríamos continuar_

_Todo lo demás, nosotros, se verá_

_Vete, Vete_

_Vayámonos, abandonémonos_

_No intentes entender_

_Por qué no podemos continuar más_

_Vete, intentemos separarnos_

_Sólo seremos capaces de continuar_

_Si no nos vemos más_

_¡Vete!, ¡Vete!_

_Vete_

_Hazlo por nosotros_

_Yo no podía hacerlo_

_Yo no sería bastante valiente_

_Todo tu y yo_

_Vete, ¡Vete!_

_Los días pasan_

_Sin estar allí_

_Su rastro me conduce_

_Hasta la distancia_

_Vete, Vete_

_Rompo la luz_

_Las sombras se caen en mí_

_Yo no nos veo_

_Todas las sombras caen sobre mí_

_sobre mí_

_Las sombras caen sobre mí_

_Los días pasan_

_Sin estar allí_

_Esto es todo, que así nos ha ido_

_Si tú te vas_

_Si te vas ahora_

_No intentes entender_

_Por qué no podemos continuar más_

_Vete, intentemos separarnos_

_Sólo seremos capaces de continuar_

_Si nonos vemos más_

_Vete ¡Vete!_

_Los días pasan_

_Sin estar allí_

_¡Quédate!_

**Tom:** //Bill... Dime que me quede... Dímelo y lo haré, por favor...// Me aguanté las lágrimas. No pensaba llorar más. Ya me lo juré y ya lo rompí. Esperé a que bajaran del escenario y puse mi mejor pose de chulería e indiferencia.

 **Bill:** Deseaba que Tom se quedara, lo necesitaba, pero no podía hacerle daño, y él no se fiaba de mí, volver era un error. Con los ojos aguados por la canción, nos acercamos a él. Miró a Anna de una forma tan guarra, que hasta yo me sonrojé.- Un consejito, campeón: mírala así solo cuando estéis en un sitio privado a punto de follar. Aquí puedes meterla en un lío. -Anna me abrazó, como intentando mostrar conformidad con mis palabras.

 **Tom:** Ay, princesa, cuánto tienes que aprender -me reí- Yo solo como buen hermano enseñé a mi hermanita a hacer cosas de mayores. Yo nunca repito chica... Con todo lo que hay en este mundo para probar, es un error quedarse con una sola... Aunque he de reconocer que en este caso podría hacer una excepción... Ya sabes... Todo queda en casa... -Anna estaba entre la espada y la pared- Seguro que han sido los tres mejores polvos de tu vida, ¿verdad? Y todavía tengo ganas de otros tres más. O de los que hagan falta -me la comí con la mirada.

 **Bill:** Anna se puso a llorar de los nervios y yo me cabreé.-Tom, te lo digo enserio. Delante de los demás no. Joder, la incomodas. En la intimidad, sois libres de hacer los que queráis. Pero si la respetas lo más mínimo, no vuelvas a hacerla llorar así. -Me fui del salón de actos hecho una fiera y sin darme cuenta, empujé a Arthur. -¡Eh,maricón de mierda! -se me echó encima y se lió a golpes con mi maltrecho cuerpo. Había adelgazado mucho, y no tenía fuerzas para resistirme. Pero entonces me di cuenta de que con un poco de suerte, la paliza me mataría y no tendría que volver a sufrir por ver a Tom, y que yo no volvería a hacerle daño. Con ese pensamiento masoca/suicida en la cabeza, dejé que Arthur me pegara todo cuanto quisiera. Mi ropa se manchó de sangre y perdí el sentido.

 **Tom:** Anna, lo siento. Le quería atacar a él y no me he dado cuenta de que te podía hacer daño -le abracé- Perdóname -asintió- Y si quieres repetir no tendría problema -le dije más bajo- Pero yo te sigo viendo como a una hermana -me abrazó y se calmó- Anda, te llevo a tu casa -fuimos y vi en el pasillo a Bill desmayado y al hijo de puta ese pegándole una paliza. Me lancé contra él hecho una furia y lo maté literalmente a golpes. Anna estaba socorriendo a Bill. Se me salieron las lágrimas- Bill, aguanta. No te vayas. No puedes irte. Lo cargué hasta mi Cadillac y le tendí a Anna las llaves. Me senté detrás y tumbé a Bill apoyando su cabeza sobre mis piernas. En casa, le quitamos la ropa y lo metimos a la bañera con agua caliente. Le secamos y le curamos todas las heridas. Le puse un pijama que se había olvidado ahí y lo tumbé en la cama. Esperamos unas horas hasta que despertó muy mareado.


	20. No te vayas nunca

**Bill:** Abrí los ojos. Tenía un mareo de la hostia. Me sonaba mucho el sitio en el que estaba, pero no podía asegurar conocerlo. -Oí un par de suspiros aliviados y me atreví a hablar.- ¿Quién anda ahí? ¿Dónde estoy?

 **Tom:** Bill, somos Anna y Tom. El hijo de puta de Arthur te ha pegado y te has desmayado. Te hemos traído aquí para curarte -le acaricié la cabeza.

 **Bill:** ¿Porqué lo habéis hecho? -dije llorando.- No debería haber sido así, no tendría que estar consciente siquiera... -me di la vuelta y me convertí en una bolita llorosa.

 **Tom:** ¡Eh! No digas tonterías. Si tú te vas yo me voy detrás -le solté sin pensar en lo que estaba diciendo.

 **Bill:** ¡No, eso sí que no! -dije mirándole fijamente. -Tú no la has cagado, tú no has jodido nada. No puedes ni siquiera insinuar que te morirías, y menos por una mierda como yo.

 **Tom:** ¡Cállate! -dije gritando bajito- Deja de decir tonterías y cállate que te vas a encontrar peor. No digas nada malo de ti que te reviento y no me recrimines lo que hago porque lo haría todas las veces que hiciera falta.

 **Bill:** ¡Pues reviéntame! -exclamé todavía llorando.- Reviéntame y mátame y luego quédate con tu super rubia.

 **Tom:** ¿De verdad aún no has entendido que a mi esa puta me importa una mierda? ¿Que al que quiero es a ti? ¿¡Que si tu te mueres yo me voy detrás!?

 **Bill:** Me quedé sin palabras. Me enterneció como solo él sabía hacer, y encima no sabía qué decirle. Antes de ser realmente consciente, le había dado un pico. Me llevé las manos a la boca, temblando. -Lo siento, lo siento de verdad... -bajé la mirada, todavía llorando.

 **Tom:** No lo sientas... No lo sientas y bésame... -acerqué mi cara a la suya.

 **Bill:** Suspiré contra sus labios y volví a besarle. Me sentí increíblemente bien, estaba completo. Sollocé de la alegría y las lágrimas volvieron a salir, empapando nuestras caras.

 **Tom:** Le besé controlándome para que no se encontrara peor. No me quería separar de él.

 **Bill:** Un carraspeo nos hizo separarnos. Anna estaba apoyada contra la puerta, sonriendo.- Sois la pareja más rara y perfecta que he visto nunca. No volváis a joderla. -sin decirnos nada más, se fue. Me giré hacia Tom, todavía llorando.- Lo siento tanto... no debería haberla cagado, tendría que haberte escuchado, tenía que confiar en tu palabra... soy un idiota... -me intenté levantar, pero Tom me agarró del brazo y me hizo mirarle.

 **Tom:** No te vayas nunca más -dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

 **Bill:** Tom, yo... -volví a sollozar con fuerza, y me dejé caer en la cama con las manos en la cara.

 **Tom:** Le abracé y mandé a la mierda mi orgullo y empecé a llorar y sollozar sin soltarle.

 **Bill:** Sh... no llores, Tom... estoy aquí, no estás solo...-dije mientras le acariciaba las trenzas con mimo.

 **Tom:** No te vayas... No me dejes solo nunca más -parecía un niño pequeño, pero me daba igual.

 **Bill:** No me iré. -dije convencido. -Nunca más, te doy mi palabra.

 **Tom:** Poco a poco me calmé- Perdóname -dije ya sin sollozar pero todavía llorando- He intentado hacerte daño a sabiendas... Dije cosas que no pensaba para hacerte daño... -no le soltaba.

 **Bill:** Perdóname tú por no creerte, por pegarte y por todas las cosas tan horribles que te he dicho y hecho durante este tiempo, por favor... -le quité las lágrimas con mimo, aunque yo seguía llorando a mares.

 **Tom:** Yo te perdono si tú me perdonas.

 **Bill:** No tengo nada que perdonarte... -le abracé con fuerza. Necesitaba más que nunca su cariño.

 **Tom:** Y no me vuelvas a decir que te quieres morir, imbécil -le dije sin soltarle.

 **Bill:** No lo haré... ya no más, Tom. Nunca más. -le apreté con fuerza contra mi cuerpo, aunque en el fondo no quería. Anna apenas recordaba lo que habíamos hecho, al igual que no recordaba mi cuerpo. Y era mejor, porque aunque mi cara seguía más o menos normal, mi cuerpo daba asco. Había adelgazado mucho en muy poco tiempo, y rezaba porque Tom no se hubiera fijado.

 **Tom:** Por cierto... A partir de ahora te nombro mi apuntador. Porque tus clavadas son mejores que las mías -le dije y se rió.

 **Bill:** Vale, aunque no creas que soy tan bueno... lo mío es la música. -dije mirando al suelo. Entonces vi una especie de bola que parecía mi cuaderno de canciones.

 **Tom:** Pues cántame -le pedí.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué quieres que te cante? -le dije mirando todavía esa cosa del suelo, que ahora estaba seguro de que era mi cuaderno.

 **Tom:** Cántame todas las canciones que te sepas... Quiero oírte -dije como si fuera un niño caprichoso. Bill se rió.

 **Bill:** Me sé muy pocas... las mías y una o dos más de otros grupos.

 **Tom:** Pues cántamelas todas -me empeñé sin soltarle. Bill se rió- ¡Y no te rías de mi!

 **Bill:** Jo, pero es que cuando estoy contigo me gusta reírme... -fingí un puchero.

 **Tom:** Pero no de mi -me indigné- Además. Me lo debes. Te dejé mi Cadillac. ¡Sin ir yo en él!

 **Bill:** ¡Te dije que no hacía falta! Encima me sentí fatal porque claro, la ser tu coche olía a ti... no te imaginas lo mal que lo pasé... -bajé la mirada con los ojos aguados.

 **Tom:** Que solo te estaba haciendo chantaje para que me cantaras... -puse cara triste- Además, seguro que te tocaste en el coche pensando en mi... -levanté la cabeza de su pecho para darle un beso.

 **Bill:** Correspondí al beso con todo mi amor.- Me costó mucho, pero conseguí no tocarme pensando en ti. -dije con chulería.

 **Tom:** ¿Pues sabes qué? No te creo. Yo solo me empalmaba si pensaba en ti... -le dije sincerándome- De hecho con alguna clavada tuya me empalmé también.

 **Bill:** Me reí. -Bueno, la verdad yo me excité el día que mataste a ese chico. Cuando llegué a casa y recordé el guiño que me hiciste, me puse a mil... -me sonrojé. -Oh, y cuando lo hice con Anna, me excité por ella, pero en el baño, solo pude correrme porque estaba totalmente convencido de que eras tú el que estaba fuera de la ducha. -me mordí el labio y miré otra vez al suelo. No podía creer que estuviera hablando de eso con Tom.

 **Tom:** Qué poca vergüenza, princesa -le besé el cuello- Ya te pillaré yo por banda, ya -"amenacé" pero nos reímos.

 **Bill:** Volví a abrazarme con fuerza a él. Suspiré y me relaje como hacía mucho que no lo lograba. Cerré los ojos.

 **Tom:** Bill, ¿te has dormido? -susurré. Sabía que estaba despierto- Que te quiero... -dije abrazándole.

 **Bill:** Sollocé.- Y yo a ti... mucho. -le acaricié la espalda con cariño, pero tuve que parar. El dolor de la paliza estaba volviendo y tuve que contener el aire varios segundos para no gritar.

 **Tom:** ¿Te duele? -pregunté preocupado. Asintió- ¿Qué te duele exactamente?

 **Bill:** Acabo antes... si te digo lo que... no me duele... -sollocé otra vez pero ahora era por el dolor.

 **Tom:** Se me ocurrió una idea- Yo sé cómo hacer que no te pase nada -empecé a masajearle la polla. Le iba a hacer una mamada.

 **Bill:** Se me escapó un gemido.- No, Tom... para... -no merecía que me hiciera nada, ni siquiera una paja.

 **Tom:** Cállate o te callo yo -amenacé susurrando en su oído y besándole el cuello mientras le notaba empalmándose.

 **Bill:** Por favor, Tom... -no quería que siguiera, pero me dolía todo y no podía hacer nada para que parase.

 **Tom:** ¿De verdad no quieres? -dije colando la mano por su pantalón de pijama con voz sugerente- ¿De verdad? -bombeé un poco

 **Bill:** Quiero... pero no... no debo querer... y tú tampoco deberías...-jadeé al sentir que su mano seguía bombeando.

 **Tom:** Pues si quieres cállate. ¿Qué te crees? ¿Que vas a dejar de ser la perra del sexgott Tom por lo que ha pasado? -le susurré y pareció excitarse más- Y me apetece darle un poco de placer a mi perra -liberé su polla del pantalón y me la metí en la boca hasta el fondo.

 **Bill:** ¡Aaaaah! -chillé cuando sentí su boca rodear mi miembro. Anna no lo hacía ni la mitad de bien. Pero claro, Anna no era Tom, no era el amor de mi vida.- Más... -se me escapó esa súplica mientras gemía e intentaba no moverme mucho.

 **Tom:** No sonreí por la evidente circunstancia. Seguí haciéndolo con esmero y con muchas ganas. Él estaba gimiendo muy alto y me estaba excitando muchísimo.

 **Bill:** Tom... me... ah... mierda... joder... -me corría. Iba a correrme en su boca y no era capaz de decírselo. Era idiota.

 **Tom:** Se corrió con un grito y me lo tragué todo. Le subí el pantalón y le besé- ¿A que te encuentras ahora mejor? -le sonreí.

 **Bill:** Mucho... -sentí su erección contra mi muslo y llevé mi mano a ella. -Ahora me toca a mí... - le besé y empecé a masturbar.

 **Tom:** Dios... -solté. Sus manos me excitaban y me gustaban más que todo lo que había hecho estos días sin él.

 **Bill:** Le comí la boca con ganas y le dejé tumbado boca arriba. Me moví despacio y le bajé los pantalones. Me separé de su boca haciendo un sonido muy, muy excitante y bajé hacia su erección. Iba a decirme algo pero le pegué un lametón a su pene y se calló.

 **Tom:** Se la metió a la boca. Me iba a morir de placer. Dios mío...

 **Bill:** Empecé a succionar y lamer, haciendo que notara bien mi piercing. Me la metí todo lo que pude y empecé a acelerar el ritmo. Mientras, Tom gemía y se retorcía de placer. Dios... solo con mirarle era capaz de volver a excitarme y correrme.

 **Tom:** Me corrí en su boca y vi a Bill relamerse mirándome con cara de vicio.

 **Bill:** ¿Sabes? Eres delicioso... -Le subí los pantalones y me tumbé a su lado, abrazándole. Cada vez me dolía más, pero no me atrevía a quejarme.

 **Tom:** No... deberías... haberlo hecho -jadeé acariciándole.

 **Bill:** Pero te ha gustado... -dije en voz baja. Me encontraba tan mal que no podía ni hablar alto.

 **Tom:** Sí... -le sonreí pero se me borró la sonrisa. Estaba muy pálido. Le tumbé boca arriba y llamé a un médico para que viniera. Le tapé bien y le acaricié.- ¿Estás bien, mi amor? -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza.- Me duele... -empecé a llorar en silencio, pero me dio una especie de latigazo de dolor que me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Grité y empecé a llorar con fuerza.

 **Tom:** Le besé para distraerle- Bill, princesa, te vas a poner bien. Solo necesito que te tranquilices. Ahora llegará el médico -llamaron a la puerta.

 **Bill:** Tom se fue a abrir la puerta y yo me quedé solo en la cama, intentando tranquilizarme, pero no podía. Cuando ya iba a llamar a Tom, preocupado, entró con un hombre mayor con bata. El médico, supuse. Le pidió a Tom agua caliente y la mitad de nuestro botiquín. Intentó desnudarme para mirarme bien, pero no podía moverme sin gritar del dolor, así que acabó por rajarme el pijama. Tom miraba todo desde un lado de la cama, sonriéndome para que me calmara.

 **Tom:** Encima el cabronazo del médico llamó a la policía por violencia doméstica... Llamaron a la puerta y pude solucionarlo todo sin que Bill se enterara y con cinco mil euros. Lo que le faltaba al pobre Bill. No le abría la cabeza al cabrón ese porque estaba curando a Bill... Me volví a sentar con él y le di la mano- Tranquilo, ahora te voy a hacer algo para que comas. Lo que quieras -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Helado. -dije inmediatamente. -Quiero comer helado. -Tom se levantó y fue a por helado. -Que sepas que no ha sido mi novio. Ha sido un compañero de mi facultad. Tengo cientos de testigos. -me rodaron un par de lágrimas por el dolor. - Si me entero de que le acusa de algo, en cuanto me recupere... -entró Tom con un bol enorme de helado y me callé.

 **Tom:** Toma. Y si quieres más, hay más -me senté con el y le di una de las dos cucharas- Por cierto. Tú, yo y el helado tenemos cuentas pendientes... -alcé una ceja.

 **Bill:** Me intenté reír, pero me hice daño. Respiré hondo varias veces, hasta que el dolor pasó. -Ayúdame a sentarme... por favor...

 **Tom:** Le llevé en brazos hasta el sofá y le acomodé ahí. El médico nos siguió y nos dijo- El dolor se debe a los golpes, pero está bien. Con lo que ha dormido y las horas que han pasado, si tuviera alguna hemorragia interna, ya lo sabríamos. El dolor se ha incrementado por una gran desnutrición y seguramente algo de anemia. Le he sacado sangre y la voy a analizar. Les llamaré con lo que sea. Pero por el momento come mucha carne, pasta y huevos. Y descansa. Una semana al menos de reposo. Toma las medicinas que te voy a recetar. Y en principio nada más -se levantó, le pagué y se fue. Que mal me cayó este tío. Me senté al lado de Bill.

 **Bill:** Empecé a comer poco a poco, ya que si lo intentaba más rápido, el dolor venía. Acerqué el bol a Tom.- ¿Tú no quieres? -dije en voz baja.

 **Tom:** Negué. Voy a comprarte tu medicina, ¿vale? -asintió con pena- En seguida llego -fui en coche por media ciudad hasta encontrar una farmacia abierta y le compré las pastillas y de paso, pasé por un McDonalds y compré ahí comida para los dos. Llegué a casa poco después y me encontré a Bill llorando. Dejé todo en la mesa y le abracé.

 **Bill:** Duele... -dije antes de sentir sus brazos rodeándome.- No puedo con ello... es horrible... -apoyé la cabeza contra su pecho y sollocé.

 **Tom:** Tómate la medicina y verás como se te pasa -le acaricié- He traído hamburguesas -cuando se calmó, cenamos y le llevé a la cama.

 **Bill:** Me pegué a su cuerpo y le abracé.- Buenas noches, Tom. Te quiero... -y antes de oír su respuesta, me dormí.

 **Tom:** Enseguida me quedé dormido yo también. Pasaron cuatro días y a Bill ya casi no le dolía. Era la primera vez que Anna venía a vernos y me sentía bastante culpable.

 **Bill:** Te traigo los apuntes de la universidad, pequeño. -dijo Anna sonriendo cuando me vio entrar. -Eh, no me quites el mote. -hinché los mofletes y se rió. Se notaba que Tom estaba nervioso. -Ven aquí, anda. -se sentó a mi lado, un poco tenso. Anna le miró como si nada, pero él no lo vio. -Voy un momentito al baño, ¿vale? -me levanté y envié un mensaje a Anna "Habla con Tom. Creo que se siente mal".

 **Tom:** Me dejó Bill a solas con ella. Lo iba a matar- Tom ¿Te pasa algo conmigo? -¿A mi? -pregunté para desviar el tema- No veo a más Toms aquí -Que lo siento... -dije- Eres de las pocas personas a las que quiero y me porté fatal contigo -Fue un gran polvo y ya está. Simplemente. -me dijo- Te quiero muchísimo. Pero como mi hermana -dije- Y no me arrepiento de lo que pasó porque fue un gran polvo. Pero solo eso... -Pues lo mismo para mi -¿Entonces no me ves con otros ojos? -pregunté aliviado- No, para mi eres el psicópata, capullo de mi hermano -sonrió y me reí. Le di un abrazo y justo entró Bill //Que no piense que le estoy engañando o algo, por favor que no lo piense//.

 **Bill:** Cogí el móvil y les hice una foto. Luego la miré. -Guapísimos. Esta la voy a poner por aquí. -dije sonriendo. Me dejé caer en el sofá con cuidado y Tom fue en seguida a mi lado. -¿Ha pasado algo interesante en estos días? -Solo que hay una separación bestial en clase. La gente que apoyaba a Arthur va a diario de blanco, en una especie de luto. Los demás, llevamos cualquier color. -me quedé flipado con sus palabras y bajé la mirada, pensando en Arthur.

 **Tom:** Esto... Bill... Es que no caí en contarte un pequeñísimo detalle -me miró con la ceja alzada- Bueno... tal vez... esté un poquito muerto... -hice una mueca por sonrisa.

 **Bill:** Le miré con los ojos muy abiertos.- ¿Qué? Pero cómo... -y me di cuenta de que estaba hablando con Tom. Suspiré. -Bueno, al menos no me enteraré por terceras personas.

 **Tom:** Perdón... Te juro que no te lo he ocultado, solo me olvidé por completo.

 **Bill:** Le abracé todo lo fuerte que me dejaban mis cardenales.- No te disculpes... estos días han sido un poco raros, es normal que algo se te pase. -le dije con ternura. Anna nos miraba sonriente.

 **Tom:** Sonreí y le pasé el brazo por encima- Anna, voy a pedir una pizza para comer. ¿Te quedas? -le dije sonriendo.

 **Bill:** Anna aceptó y Tom llamó para pedir pizza. Me puse a jugar con el móvil y a enseñar a Anna, que se sentó muy cerca de mí para poder ver bien lo que le explicaba. Cuando Tom volvió solo pensé en una cosa //Que no piense nada raro, por dios que no malpiense...//.

 **Tom:** Que hacéis. Aquí trío o nada -dije de coña y me empecé a reír.

 **Bill:** Sonreí, aliviado. -Solo estoy enseñándole a jugar con el móvil. Se sentó a mi otro lado y se miró cómo jugaba. Gané la partida y les miré con chulería.

 **Tom:** Sí hombre, eso es que el juego es muy fácil -dijo Anna picada- Déjame -se lo dejó y perdió- No tenéis ni puta idea, trae -cogí el móvil y me puse a jugar yo.

 **Bill:** Tom perdió por los pelos y yo me reí.- ¿Veis? No es tan fácil.-recuperé el teléfono y justo llegaron las pizzas.

 **Tom:** Me piqué bastante y Bill encima me vacilaba...

 **Bill:** Me levanté a por las pizzas y unas bebidas. Volví y oí a Tom gritar, contento.- ¿Qué? ¿Has conseguido perder de una manera menos patética? -me miró mal y me reí.

 **Tom:** ¿Patética como tus intentos de vacilarme? Ah, no, espera, no se puede ser taaaan patético -me giré indignado.

 **Bill:** Dejé la cena en la mesa del salón y me senté en sus piernas.- Anda... no te enfades... -dije contra su cuello con tonito inocentón, buscando ablandarle.

 **Tom:** Lo único que consiguió fue que me empalmara. Llevaba cuatro días de sequía porque Bill no se podía mover y lo estaba pasando muy mal... Y encima el tono inocente...

 **Bill:** No contestó y volví al ataque.- ¿No se te pasa el enfado? No me gusta que te enfades...

 **Tom:** Bill... Créeme... Lo mejor será que te apartes un poco -dije intentando no sonar borde y con Anna observándonos despollada.

 **Bill:** Pero ya no estás molesto, ¿verdad? -dije sin quitar ese tonito. Anna iba a morir de risa, y a mí me quedaba poco.

 **Tom:** No... Pero quita -le pedí nervioso.

 **Bill:** Vale... pero todavía pareces molesto... -le di un pico y me bajé de sus piernas. Empecé a comer pizza sin esperar a los demás.

 **Tom:** Cuando Anna no miraba le dije a Bill- Mira mi molestia -le puse la mano en mi polla.

 **Bill:** Hice presión y Tom intentó contener un gemido. Lo logró por los pelos. Me pegué a él y dije en su oído.- Cuando Anna se vaya, te quitaré la molestia. -dejé un beso en su mejilla y me puse a comer.

 **Tom:** Esperé con ansia a que Anna se fuera y un rato después, al fin, después de cuatro días, pudimos follar.


	21. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

**Bill:** Me lo llevé derecho a la cama y caí con él sobre mí. Le devoré con anisas y empecé a desnudarle. No lo habíamos hecho desde antes de romper y estaba totalmente ansioso. Me fui a por su cuello mientras él me sacaba la camiseta.

 **Tom:** No quería ser muy bruto, pero estaba demasiado ansioso. Le quité toda la ropa y le di la vuelta- Espero que no se te haya follado nadie en mi ausencia, porque exijo que tu culo sea solo de mi propiedad.

 **Bill:** No lo han hecho... solo lo hice con una persona desde que me fui... -me metió los dedos a lo bestia y grité. Empecé a moverme, buscando más contacto.

 **Tom:** Estaba demasiado ansioso como para pensar. Le metí un tercer dedo- Pues disfruta, princesa -le empecé a morder y a lamer el cuello y le penetré con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Gemí cuando entró en mí y abrí más las piernas, facilitando las cosas. Empecé a masturbarme y a suplicar, como siempre hacía.

 **Tom:** Le penetré con fuerza y le quité la mano y le empecé a masturbar yo hasta que nos corrimos. Pero en seguida me volví a empalmar. Le besé y le llevé la mano a mi culo.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y cogí un lubricante. Empecé a meterle los dedos, disfrutando al oírle gemir. Cuando ya estuvo listo, me lancé a por su cuello, sin penetrarle aún. -Ponte a cuatro patas, anda... -dije con la misma voz que había usado en la cena.

 **Tom:** Bill, eres un... -me interrumpió con un beso y removió dos dedos dentro mío.

 **Bill:** Por favor... solo por esta vez... -le vi vacilar.

 **Tom:** Le hice caso, muerto de vergüenza.

 **Bill:** Para compensarle, seguí jugando un poco más con su entrada. Me incliné hasta su cuello y le hablé con mi voz más cariñosa.- No te avergüences... siempre serás mi Sexgott. -y le penetré.

 **Tom:** Enredé las sábanas en mi puño gritando de placer. Estaba llegando bien al fondo. No podía pensar más que en mi entrepierna que necesitaba ayuda.

 **Bill:** Le agarré el pene y empecé a masturbarle. Aceleré mis movimientos y empecé a embestir más profundo, buscando llegar a su próstata y que así se corriera.

 **Tom:** Y llegó... Me corrí con un sonoro grito y dejé todo perdido.

 **Bill:** Di un par de embestidas más y me corrí en su interior.

 **Tom:** Salio de mi y me dejé caer de lado agotado. Me había reventado.

 **Bill:** ¿Estás bien? -le pregunté preocupado. Empecé a acusar los efectos del sexo y una ola de dolor me atravesó, pero lo disimulé para no preocupara Tom.

 **Tom:** Asentí todavía jadeando- Me debes... una...

 **Bill:** Vale... ¿me traes... las pastillas... por favor? -no pude fingir más, y se me escapó un jadeo mientras ponía cara de dolor.

 **Tom:** Me levanté asustado- Tranquilo -le llevé al sofá ignorando el dolor de culo que tenía y le tapé. Le traje las pastillas y agua y le ayudé a tomárselas- Tranquilo... -le acaricié- No pasa nada. Voy a cambiar las sábanas y te devuelvo a la cama.

 **Bill:** El dolor disminuyó bastante mientras Tom cambiaba las sábanas y cuando volvió a por mí, pude ir andando a la cama. Me moví con cuidado y me pegué a él.- Lo siento mucho... En cuanto se me pase esta mierda, te juro que haremos lo que quieras, te compensaré, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** No te preocupes, no tienes nada que compensarme -le tumbé y le ayudé a ponerse el pijama- ¿Te traigo algo?

 **Bill:** No necesito nada. Solo ven aquí conmigo... -se puso el pijama y me abrazó. -Por cierto, tenemos que ir a mi otra casa. Tengo muchísimas cosas allí...

 **Tom:** Cierto... -pensé- ¿Tú sabes lo que me costó no violarte en esa casa el otro día? Tal vez ahora lo haga... -bromeé.

 **Bill:** Me reí. -A mí me costó no pedírtelo, por eso te dejé mi camiseta. -le acaricié con cariño.- Y si lo haces... Bueno, esta vez no me opondré.

 **Tom:** ¿Te hubieras opuesto? -le miré sonriendo de lado- Admite que soy irresistible. Estuve tres segundos sin camiseta y se te cayó la mandíbula al suelo...

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé.- Bueno, al menos lo habría intentado. No me parecía correcto desearte.

 **Tom:** Nunca es incorrecto desearme... Mas bien lo contrario...

 **Bill:** Pero en ese momento las cosas eran distintas. Bastante mal me sentía por haberme corrido pensando en ti, como para encima acostarme contigo después de lo que hablamos antes de que me desmayara...

 **Tom:** A ver, que la culpabilidad expresada en forma de mamadas no es algo a lo que me opondría.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Tú nunca te opones al sexo. Si no, no serías mi Sexgott.-le lamí el cuello.

 **Tom:** No me tientes, que estás delicado -me reí- No, en serio, siento lo que te dije.

 **Bill:** No te disculpes, yo fui incluso peor contigo... -le abracé fuerte, pensando en las pesadillas de los últimos días.

 **Tom:** Bueno... Digamos que ahora la fama de violentos la compartimos -me reí sin dejar de acariciarle el pelo- Te dije muchas burradas... Algunas solo iban a hacer daño. Sabía que no solo no las pensaba, sino que ese tema te dolía y las dije...

 **Bill:** Yo tampoco pensaba lo que decía. Solo buscaba hacerte mal porque no quería quedar por debajo de ti delante de los demás... Lo siento mucho, Tom. De veras que lo siento. Y nunca te he mentido respecto a lo que siento por ti... te lo juro.

 **Tom:** Ya lo sé... Solo estaba enfadado y dolido... Aun así no todo lo que dijiste era mentira... Lo que yo dije, si.

 **Bill:** Sí que era mentira... Creo que lo único realmente cierto que te dije fue cuando hablamos de Anna el día que te traje el Cadillac...

 **Tom:** ¿Lo del oral? -enarqué una ceja- Bueno, eso si era cierto...-dije para picarle y me miró molesto- Por cierto hablando de Anna. Ya puedes ofrecerte a que yo te abra el culo como nunca, porque cuando te trajimos a casa inconsciente le dije a ella que condujera para quedarme atrás contigo.

 **Bill:** ¿De veras necesitas que me ofrezca? Mi corazón, mi cabeza y mi cuerpo son totalmente tuyos. Tienes permiso para abrirme el culo todas las veces que quieras. -le besé.

 **Tom:** Si siempre vas a reaccionar así, le dejaré más veces mi Cadillac -bromeé.

 **Bill:** Espero que no tengas que hacerlo. No creo que aguantara más mierdas de estas. -dije mirando hacia mi cuerpo. Hice una mueca al ver lo poco recuperado que estaba.

 **Tom:** Me refería a que si hace falta se lo dejo los domingos para ir a misa -me reí- A ti no quiero que te pase nunca nada.

 **Bill:** ¿Anna en misa? ¿Y luego qué? ¿Georg y Gustav casados y siendo padres? -me reí al imaginarme la escena.

 **Tom:** Bueno, estaría bien... -busqué algo en el cajón- Pero primero nosotros -abrí la caja- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

 **Bill:** Abrí los ojos y la boca al máximo y me incorporé, sintiendo que las lágrimas caían sin parar. -Tom... yo... sí. Claro que sí. Mil y una veces sí. -me puso el anillo y me abrazó con fuerza.

 **Tom:** Sonreí abrazándole- Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Porque sin ti no tiene sentido nada...

 **Bill:** Ahora ya sí que no nos separaremos nunca... Te amo, Tom Trümper. -y le besé.

 **Tom:** Te amo... William Kaulitz -le dije cuando nos separamos.

 **Bill:** Alcé una ceja. -¿William? Para ti perra o princesa, o como mucho Bill. El nombre William es como si no existiera. -dije con fingido enfado.

 **Tom:** Vale, perra... -me reí.

 **Bill:** Eso está mejor. -volví a besarle, loco de la alegría. Al separarnos miré el anillo más detenidamente.- Aún no me puedo creer que vaya a ser oficialmente tuyo para siempre...

 **Tom:** Mío para siempre... Qué bien suena... Pero tengo unas condiciones... La primera quiero follarte todos los días... La segunda sexo oral todos los días... La tercera ser follado una vez a la semana -dije para picarle- Más ya es abuso...

 **Bill:** Yo también tengo dos condiciones, ¿sabes? La primera: te follaré las veces que quiera a la semana, porque serás mío y entonces tendré todo el permiso de hacerlo, y si no me dejas... me chuparás el culo. -buscaba que se riera y lo logré. Me reí con él y me pegué más a su cuerpo.

 **Tom:** Espera... No he acabado con mis condiciones... Me... -dudé- Me comprarás chuches... Y... Ah ya sé... Se enterará todo el mundo de que eres mío... Que luego os quejáis de que soy violento...

 **Bill:** Me reí. -Eh, espera. Yo siempre he dejado claro que era tuyo, incluso a Ian se lo decía. Y segundo: aún no te he dicho mi segunda condición, y si no la aceptas, yo no aceptaré las tuyas. -dije poniéndome chulo.

 **Tom:** Vale... Dila y veremos a ver... -sonreí.

 **Bill:** Vale... mi segunda condición es que me querrás y me cuidarás como has hecho hasta ahora, si tenemos algún problema, lo arreglaremos juntos, y si algún día dejas de amarme... -me apené solo de pensarlo.- Si eso pasa... serás sincero conmigo. Esa es mi condición.

 **Tom:** Yo siempre soy sincero, princesa... Y nunca dejaré de amarte... Estoy siendo sincero -le sonreí- Y lo de cuidarte lo acepto pero si cumples mis condiciones. Si no, te castigaré con cosquillas...

 **Bill:** Me reí. -¿Y si pasamos de condiciones y nos limitamos a querernos y confiar el uno en el otro? -dije besándole en la comisura de los labios.

 **Tom:** Bueno... -acepté- Una sí que te pongo... Que me beses ahora mismo.

 **Bill:** Me reí y junté nuestros labios. Estaba hiperactivo, totalmente emocionado por su propuesta, y nuestro dulce beso pronto derivó en algo más. Me separé de él y le miré a los ojos, sonriendo.

 **Tom:** ¿Ves qué bien hago en llamarte perra, William? -piqué.

 **Bill:** Que te den. -dije haciéndome el enfadado. Me di la vuelta y jadeé, un poco dolorido por mis heridas. Bendita pastilla, qué bien me hacía.

 **Tom:** No te enfades, que te acabo de pedir matrimonio -le pasé la mano por el costado.

 **Bill:** Vale... pero solo porque me acabas de pedir matrimonio. -volví a girarme hacia él. Le besé con cariño, sintiendo que se me cerraban los ojos.

 **Tom:** Ah no... ¿No pensarás que te voy a dejar dormir hasta que no presumas de nuestra boda delante de todos? -molesté.

 **Bill:** Mañana hacemos todo lo que quieras, como si das una fiesta para contarlo, pero por favor, déjame dormirme antes de que se me pase el efecto de la pastilla.-dije con un puchero.

 **Tom:** Vale... -me "apiadé" y se quedó dormido. Me quedé viéndole hasta que me dormí.

 **Bill:** Me desperté sintiendo algo esponjoso por mi cuello, acercándose a mis labios. Abrí los ojos y me encontré la cara de Tom pegada a la mía. Cerré los ojos otra vez y cuando sus labios buscaron los míos, correspondí a su beso con ganas, pero él se separó y me miró con una ceja alzada.

 **Tom:** ¿Con que haciéndote el dormido, eh, princesa? -sonreí.

 **Bill:** Pero ya estoy despierto... -dije sonriendo. Pasé los brazos por su cuello y volví a besarle. -Buenos días, mi prometido. //Prometido... qué bien suena...//

 **Tom:** Buenos días, prometido -sonreí- ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? -le pregunté tendiéndole una pastilla para el dolor y agua.

 **Bill:** Me tomé la pastilla.- Vamos a ir a mi otra casa, recogeremos mis cosas y las traeremos aquí. Y luego llamaremos a los chicos, tu hermana, Franny y Mariah y les contaremos la noticia. ¿Qué te parece, prometido? -sonreí.

 **Tom:** Me parece que no deberías tomar una pastilla que te dan sin saber lo que es... ¿Y si te he drogado para secuestrarte y violarte qué? -le dije con ganas de tocar las narices.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros. -De ti me fío. Tus secuestros me gustan, y no me violarías. Yo a ti siempre te dejo y lo sabes.

 **Tom:** Con uno empezó todo... Aunque no fui tan amable... -le besé y le ayudé a levantarse. Le llevé al salón. Me había encargado de llenarlo de flores y globos y peluches y moñadas varias que esperaba que le encantaran. Y en la mesa, el desayuno. Chocolate con churros hechos por mi.

 **Bill:** Miré boquiabierto lo que había hecho.- Esto es... es genial... -nos sentamos a desayunar. -Aún no me has dicho lo que opinas de mi plan de hoy...

 **Tom:** Opino que lo que tú quieras. Que te llevo hasta el fin del mundo. Vamos a desayunar... -le agarré del culo con chulería para dejar un poco de lado tanta moñada- Y no sabes las ganas que tengo de que estés arreglado para romperte yo de una forma que te gustará y mucho -se rió y le besé.

 **Bill:** En cuanto me arregle, haremos lo que tú quieras. -desayunamos y luego cogimos su Cadillac para ir a mi piso antiguo. La dueña, tan amable como siempre, me dijo que volviera cuando quisiera y nos dejó solos para recoger.

 **Tom:** Me metí a la habitación y mientras Bill recogía, le besaba el cuello y le molestaba un poco. Le atraje hacia mi de la cintura. Él se reía.

 **Bill:** Junté nuestros labios.- Anda, déjame acabar de recoger y luego ya hacemos lo que quieras. -volví a besarle. No podía separar mis labios de los suyos, eran como una droga.

 **Tom:** Mmm.. Creo que no... -sonreí de lado.

 **Bill:** ¿Entonces, qué quieres hacer? -Pregunté sonriendo yo también.

 **Tom:** De todo... -le dejé caer sobre la cama.

 **Bill:** Me parece buena idea...-cayó sobre mí y empezó a besarme.

 **Tom:** Me deshice de su camiseta y le ataqué todo el pecho oyéndole leves gemidos. Me estaba excitando mucho...

 **Bill:** Tom me acariciaba con cuidado, evitando tocar los pocos golpes que  aun me dolían. Le saqué la camiseta y él volvió a mis labios.

 **Tom:** Me fui a por su cuello con bastante menos cuidado mientras le ayudaba a deshacerse de sus pantalones y de los míos. Restregué nuestras pollas y gemimos.

 **Bill:** Abrí las piernas, todavía gimiendo, y dirigí una de sus manos a mi entrada.

 **Tom:** Le metí el dedo- Así me gusta, que cumplas mis condiciones -dije mientras él gemía.

 **Bill:** Se me escapó un poco la risa al recordar lo que hablamos la noche anterior. Iba a replicar pero Tom metió un segundo dedo y solo pude gritar del placer.

 **Tom:** Me encanta oírte gemir... -metí el tercer dedo y cuando estuvo preparado le penetré con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Ah... oh, Tom... -abrí más las piernas, y embistió con más fuerza. Moví mi cuerpo a su ritmo, gritando con ganas. Empecé a tocarme.

 **Tom:** Te había echado de menos... A ti y a tu culo, princesa... -dije jadeando.

 **Bill:** Y yo... a ti... -me masturbé con más fuerza, gimiendo más fuerte.

 **Tom:** Aumenté la velocidad y la fuerza hasta que reventé.

 **Bill:** Se corrió antes que yo y salió despacio de mí. Seguí tocándome y gimiendo. De repente, le miré.- ¿Me... ayudas?

 **Tom:** Me gusta verte tocarte -me lamí el piercing del labio y él hizo un puchero. Le quité su mano y le masturbé yo.

 **Bill:** Aah... oh... -iba a correrme y no me salían las palabras para decírselo. Bombeó un poco más y exploté en su mano.

 **Tom:** Siempre lo manchas todo... -dije con chulería- Qué sucio que es mi prometido.

 **Bill:** Tú también manchas mucho y yo no te digo nada... -le besé con cariño.- Anda, ve al baño a lavarte y de paso me traes el maquillaje, que quiero irme de aquí.

 **Tom:** Yo te mancho a ti... Por dentro... Pero como eres una princesa sucia no pasa nada. Sin embargo mira cómo has dejado las sábanas... -le miré con chulería aguantándome la risa.

 **Bill:** Bueno... pero como nos las vamos a llevar, podemos lavarlas en casa... -sonreí al verle aguantarse la risa.

 **Tom:** Voy a traerte el maquillaje... -me lavé y me quedé mirando el kilo de maquillaje que tenía //¿Y yo que coño cojo de aquí?//.

 **Bill:** Acabé de hacer las maletas y fui a ver por qué Tom tardaba tanto. Le pillé mirando el maquillaje, sin saber qué hacer con él.- Tienes que coger todo, meterlo con cuidado en la bolsa negra y llevarlo al cuarto para que yo lo meta en la maleta. -pegó un bote al oírme y yo me aguanté la risa.

 **Tom:** ¿Pero para qué tantas cosas y tantos colores? Si siempre vas de negro... -dije sin entender.

 **Bill:** Las tengo de cuando me pegaba mi padre. Sirven para tapar bien los golpes. -bajé la mirada, apenado por ese recuerdo.

 **Tom:** Le abracé- Pues ya no las necesitas.

 **Bill:** Aan así prefiero no tirarlas... porque cuando vuelva a clase, aún me quedarán marcas de la paliza de Arthur, y pienso taparlas.

 **Tom:** No... Que luego se piensan que te he pegado yo y me acusan de maltrato... Y yo solo te violo... -le besé.

 **Bill:** Por eso voy a maquillarme, para que no piensen que me haces algo... -volví a besarle y empecé a recoger el maquillaje.

 **Tom:** Le ayudé a Bill a recoger todo y nos fuimos a casa a dejar las cosas. Llamó a todos histérico y vinieron. Que por cierto, nadie sabía que habíamos vuelto. Solo los de clase.

 **Bill:** ¿Que os casáis? -gritó Frannie. -¿Pero estáis locos? Hace unos días no os aguantabais, ¿y ahora os casáis?

-Ya os lo dije una vez. -repliqué, molestándome. -No puedo estar sin él. Da igual cuántas veces peleemos, irremediablemente acabaremos juntos otra vez. -me abracé a Tom para enfatizar mis palabras.

 **Tom:** Os recuerdo que hace una semana os estábais follando a otras -Georg enfatizó el género y yo hice una mueca.

 **Bill:** Lo... lo sabemos. Y hemos hablado y dejado todo claro. Mirad, yo sé que se os hace raro de cojones, y que por más que os lo expliquemos no lo vais a entender. Pero yo solo quiero a Tom, quiero estar con él, y le necesito para vivir.

 **Tom:** Pues a mi me parece genial -dijo Mariah- Los amores reñidos son los más queridos...

 **Bill:** Sonreí ante sus palabras. -Muchas gracias, Mariah. Y los demás... bueno, sé que esto es raro y es difícil, pero es lo que queremos.

 **Tom:** Yo lo acepto. Aunque son unos imbéciles, se quieren. Es innegable -dijo Gustav y nos dio un abrazo- Enhorabuena -al final los demás aceptaron. Franny dijo- ¿Pero para la despedida de soltero, os llevamos a sitios de tíos o de tías?

 **Bill:** Miré a Tom.- Eso, ¿dónde van a llevarnos? -sonreí y me pegué a él.

 **Tom:** Como me entere que vas a ningún sitio donde se vean tetas, coños o pollas, verás.

 **Bill:** Abrí los ojos, fingiendo enfado.- ¿Perdona? ¿Tú vas a ir y yo no puedo?

 **Tom:** Exacto -sonreí con chulería y le abracé.

 **Bill:** Pues yo tampoco te dejo. -dije correspondiendo a su abrazo.

 **Tom:** Ya veremos... -levanté la ceja para picarle y lo conseguí.

 **Bill:** Pues a lo mejor yo me cabreo y no duermo en casa hoy. -me crucé de brazos, indignado.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír- A lo mejor no te suelto -le abracé.

 **Bill:** A lo mejor me intento soltar. -me revolví, pero me hice daño en los moratones y jadeé.

 **Tom:** No te piques que era broma.

 **Bill:** Se me escaparon las lágrimas y entonces se dio cuenta de que me había hecho daño.

 **Tom:** Le tumbé en el sofá y fui a por su pastilla.

 **Bill:** Me tomé la pastilla mientras todos me miraban asustados.- Lo siento... a veces se me olvida que no puedo moverme así...

 **Tom:** Princesa... Para casarte conmigo tanta delicadeza mal va... -le dije para que se riera. Le quité el pelo de la cara con cuidado.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y cogí su mano con cariño. -Cuando me recupere, echarás de menos que sea tan delicado. Advertido quedas. -le solté la mano y se me cayó una lágrima. Joder... todavía me dolía todo...

 **Tom:** Nos miraron abriendo mucho los ojos y malpensando- A ver si es verdad -le miré chulo. Y todos fliparon aún más.

 **Bill:** Lo será. Ya te lo digo. -le dije intentando poner cara de chulo, pero no me salió.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Deja la chulería para cuando te cures, que no te sale -puso cara de enfado.

 **Bill:** Pues ahora no te hago caso. -me crucé de brazos y me puse a hablar con Anna de la pulsera que Tom me regaló en nuestro aniversario y que no me habían visto bien porque claro, un par de días después rompí con Tom y me la quité.

 **Tom:** Empecé a hablar con los chicos que me vacilaron- ¿Así que te gusta que Bill sea duro contigo, eh?

 **Bill:** Me reí al oír a los chicos decir eso.- ¿En serio te gusta? -dije mientras le acariciaba la espalda con mimo. Se rieron de la cara de Tom.

 **Tom:** Le hablé al oído- Ten cuidado porque yo puedo ser muy bestia y lo sabes, princesa -le posé la mano en la pierna y esta vez se rieron de su cara.

 **Bill:** Lo sé...-me pegué a su oído para que nadie nos oyera.- Pero te recuerdo que al que le duele el culo luego, es a ti. -le besé la mejilla y me levanté para traer bebidas.

 **Tom:** Le miré riéndome con la ceja levantada. Todos nos miraron queriendo saber lo que me había dicho- ¿Sabes que me voy a vengar por eso, verdad? -se rió.

 **Bill:** Ya lo imaginaba. -dije sonriendo. Brindamos con cervezas por nuestro compromiso y nos pusimos a bromear sobre cómo nos veríamos con vestido de novia.

 **Tom:** Yo no quiero ponerme traje -me quejé.

 **Bill:** ¿Por qué? En Nochebuena estabas genial.-dije intentando convencerle.

 **Tom:** Que no que es incómodo y no me puedo mover dentro -optó por amenazarme.

 **Bill:** Bueno, pues si no haces ese pequeño "sacrificio" el día de nuestra boda, te quedas un mes sin tocarme. Pero ni siquiera besos o abrazos, eh. Te quedas sin nada.

 **Tom:** Vale -dije rendido- Pero tú... -pensé algo //Vamos Tom, piensa//.

 **Bill:** Pero yo, ¿qué? -dije con tono de chulo.

 **Tom:** Tú... -no se me ocurría nada. Mierda...

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Anda, hazlo por mí. -dije sonriéndole.

 **Tom:** Vale... Pero me debes muchas mamadas.

 **Bill:** Me reí. -Joder, Princesa... tienes que ser muy bueno chupando. Tom solo te pide eso.- dijo Gus y todos se rieron de mí.

 **Tom:** Lo es, creedme -presumí.

 **Bill:** Volvieron a reírse y yo me puse rojo hasta la raíz del pelo.- Tampoco es tanto... Tom exagera mucho. -dije totalmente avergonzado.

 **Tom:** Qué modesto -sonreí de lado regocijándome por devolvésela... y sin querer.

 **Bill:** Y tú qué idiota. -dije al ver su sonrisilla desquiciante.- Me las pagarás... -dije contra su oído.

 **Tom:** Me reí y el se picó, pero antes de que reclamara, le besé.

 **Bill:** Puse las manos en su nuca y profundicé el beso, aunque seguía besándole con cariño y dulzura. Oímos un par de carraspeos y nos separamos.

 **Tom:** Le hice acomodarse sobre mi y nos pusimos a hablar con todos animadamente.

 **Bill:** Pasaron las horas y llegó la hora de cenar. Quisimos que se quedaran, pero se negaron. Con un puchero, cerré la puerta detrás de Mariah, la última en salir.


	22. Vuelta a clase

**Tom:** Le abracé por detrás y le empecé a besar.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a su beso y fuimos al sofá sin separarnos.

 **Tom:** ¿Cómo te encuentras? -le pregunté sin dejar de besarle.

 **Bill:** Bien... la pastilla es mágica, me deja como nuevo. -dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Hay partes de mi cuerpo mucho más mágicas... Pero prefiero esperar a que te cures que no quiero romperte... Todavía -bromeé.

 **Bill:** Idiota... -dije aguantándome la risa.- Cuando esté curado, saldaré mi deuda contigo y con el helado.

 **Tom:** Le besé- No creas que me he olvidado...

 **Bill:** Ni yo tampoco... no sabes las ganas que os tengo... -dije contra su cuello.

 **Tom:** Le aparté de mi para no lanzarme a por él y me levanté- ¿Qué quieres cenar?

 **Bill:** Sonreí, divertido por el esfuerzo que parecía costarle no devorarme. Me puse capullo. -A ti... -le lamí el cuello.

 **Tom:** Me aparté casi de golpe controlándome con todas mis fuerzas, pero Bill parecía dispuesto a putearme.

 **Bill:** ¿No puedo cenarte, nene? -dije con esa voz que sabía que tanto le excitaba.

 **Tom:** No... -dudé.

 **Bill:** ¿Porqué? -dije sobre sus labios. Le besé y le acaricié.

 **Tom:** Porque te voy a hacer daño -jadeé.

 **Bill:** No me has entendido... quiero cenarte, no que me hagas el amor... -volví a besarle.

 **Tom:** //¿Porqué me lo pones tan difícil? Y con esa voz...// Pero luego querré cenarte yo a ti y hacerte -puso la mano en mi pierna y jadeé- el amor...

 **Bill:** Yo puedo aguantar un poco más que tú sin hacerlo... -puse la mano en su miembro y presioné. Sonreí al oírle jadear otra vez.

 **Tom:** Me tenía en sus manos, pero hice algo totalmente inesperado. Me puse encima de él y tomé el control- Princesa... Ahora que vas a ser mio para siempre -le masajeé un poco el paquete- Tienes que saber que aquí -apreté un poco y jadeó- y aquí -le llevé la mano al mío- mando yo. Y si yo digo que no te lo puedes cenar... Es que no puedes -me levanté y le dejé totalmente excitado- Y ahora... ¿qué quieres de cenar?

 **Bill:** Lo que traigas estará bien. De todas formas, no tengo casi hambre.-dije encogiéndome de hombros.

 **Tom:** Le fui a besar. Parecía molesto.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a su beso y le atraje hacia mí.- Anda, trae la cena...

 **Tom:** Le besé el cuello- Te prometo que en cuanto estés bien yo, como sexgott, te permitiré el honor de ser tu cena cuantas veces quieras -me levanté para ir a hacer la cena.

 **Bill:** Pero yo quería serlo hoy... -dije mientras le abrazaba por la espalda, viéndole cocinar.

 **Tom:** Pero no quiero hacerte daño. Aprovéchate de que eres de los pocos a los que no quiero hacérselo y no me hagas hacértelo -me giré y le besé.

 **Bill:** Yo solo quería hacerte disfrutar, no me importa esperar tres días más para que puedas hacerme algo sin que me hagan daño... -dije bajando la mirada.

 **Tom:** Pero es que yo también te quiero hacer disfrutar a ti y que disfrutemos juntos -le tomé del mentón y le hice mirarme- Adoro que juegues conmigo y que me tientes y que luego me lo devuelvas con creces. Pero quiero que estés bien ante todo. Y con todo el dolor de mi corazón y de mi polla -dije para que se riera- tengo que aguantarme.

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- Yo disfruto solo con verte disfrutar a ti... -me besó para callarme. Era muy molesto que hiciera esas cosas, pero no me quejé.

 **Tom:**   Mira que eres terco... ¿No disfrutas viéndome cocinar para ti? -me levantó la ceja- No me mires así que sé que no se me da bien, pero al menos lo intento -serví en los platos un poco de sopa de sobre y salchichas Frankfurt.

 **Bill:** Me senté encima de él. -Muchas gracias... -dije sonriéndole con cariño y probé la cena. Le había salido bien. -Me encanta...

 **Tom:** Le tenté yo para vengarme un poco del mal rato- Pero no sabe mejor que tú -le susurré al oído.

 **Bill:** ¿Y cómo puedes saberlo? Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez... -le dije un poco picado.

 **Tom:** Pero te he probado demasiadas veces como para olvidarme -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros.- Si tú lo dices... -dije cenando.

 **Tom:** Sonreí pero me aguanté la carcajada. Él no me vio así que "dejé el tema". Comía con una mano mientras con la otra le acariciaba la pierna muy cerca de la polla.

 **Bill:** Estate quieto. -dije con tono borde.- Estás castigado, y no haremos nada hasta que no me cure. Eso es lo que querías, ¿no?

 **Tom:** Qué borde, princesa -me aguanté la risa- Si solo te mimaba... No sé porqué siempre le ves el sentido sexual a todo.

 **Bill:** Si me mimas a tres centímetros de la polla, no sé qué quieres que piense. -me acabé la cena y me levanté.

 **Tom:** Le abracé por detrás y no me pude aguantar la risa- Qué fácil y divertido es picarte.

 **Bill:** Te odio. -mentía, pero daba igual. Fui hacia la habitación y me siguió.

 **Tom:** Pues yo a ti te quiero.

 **Bill:** Te gano. -dije mientras me ponía el pijama. Me pegué a él con el torso aún al aire y le besé.- Te amo...

 **Tom:** No empieces guerra de cursiladas, princesa. No es lo mío -le besé.

 **Bill:** Lo sé... -le arrastré conmigo hasta la cama y nos tapé.

 **Tom:** Y te encanta...

 **Bill:** Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me encanta... -le abracé con fuerza, buscando calor.

 **Tom:** Le besé y en seguida nos dormimos. Llegó la siguiente semana y Bill ya estaba bien, aunque aún tenía marcas de la paliza. Ese día nos levantamos para ir a clase y él no quería.

 **Bill:** No quiero ir, Tom... por favor, déjame quedarme aquí contigo... -dije lo último en tono meloso, intentando convencerle para quedarnos en casa.

 **Tom:** Te prometo que cuando vuelvas te compenso -le dije- Pero tienes que ir -le moví un poco.

 **Bill:** Es que no quiero... me van a mirar, y seguro que tu puta va a ir. -me tapé la cabeza.

 **Tom:** Bueno... pues que miren y disfruten. Pero sin tocar. Y a "mi" puta, demuéstrale quien de los dos es más puta.

 **Bill:** Yo no soy puta. -dije mirándole mal.- y esa guarra va a verlo. -Me levanté y me fui al baño. Pude oír la risa de Tom antes de cerrar la puerta.

 **Tom:** Hice el desayuno y cuando Bill salio se me cayó la baba- Estás impresionante. Me voy a ofender de que te pongas así de guapo para ofender a una puta y no para mi -le abracé por detrás.

 **Bill:** No te ofendas... puedo ponerme así para ti cada vez que quieras. -dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Más te vale -le besé- Ya está el desayuno.

 **Bill:** Me senté en sus piernas y empezamos a desayunar. Comimos lo más rápido posible y fui a por mi bolso. Cuando volví al salón, Tom salía de casa.

 **Tom:** Me senté en el copiloto de su Audi- Venga, mueve el culo -le insté- A poder ser sin ropa y a solas tu y yo.

 **Bill:** Pues para eso tendrás que esperar a que salga de clase. -le di un beso y fui hacia la universidad.

 **Tom:** ¿Sabes cuántos días llevo aguantándome las ganas de reventarte? Ocho... //Mas la ruptura// Ahora que ya estás bien del todo, ten miedo -se rió.

 **Bill:** No tengo miedo. -dije con voz chula. Me bajé del coche y todo el mundo nos miró. Había una gran marea blanca y tragué saliva, preocupado por las caras que me ponían. Sin embargo, sonreí y me abracé a Tom.

 **Tom:** Vi a Bill andar con una chulería que parecía imposible en él. Y yo, por supuesto iba con la mía. Nos encontramos con los chicos. Les choqué la mano a todos.

 **Bill:** ¿Pero tú no habías roto con Tom? -dijo Ian.- Sí... pero ahora hemos vuelto. Y más en serio que nunca. -sonreí y se picó más.- ¿Qué insinúas?

 **Tom:** Bill le enseñó el anillo- Nos casamos -dije con chulería.

 **Bill:** Se les cayó la boca al suelo. -Bueno, decid algo, ¿no? -seguían en silencio.

 **Tom:** Noah reaccionó- Pero... ¿estáis seguros?

 **Bill:** Miré a Tom, sonriendo.- Creo que es una de las pocas cosas que tengo claras ahora mismo. -me besó y entonces oímos una voz chirriante. -¡Hijo de puta! ¿Qué haces con Tom? -me separé de mi prometido y miré a la rubia esa asquerosa. -Es una cosa muy, muy rara, que no conoce casi nadie, y se llama beso. ¡Qué fuerte! ¿no? -todos se rieron de mi sarcasmo y ella me miró con odio.

 **Tom:** Ella se acercó a pegarle a Bill, pero él parecía dudoso de qué hacer. Seguramente porque ella era mujer. Así que actué yo. La agarré del cuello con bastante fuerza y la apreté a la pared- Como te acerques a él o a mi te mataré, ¿te ha quedado claro? -asintió llorando y yo con poco esfuerzo la tiré al suelo causando varias heridas por el cemento. Volví junto a Bill.

 **Bill:** Le abracé con fuerza. Por si el numerito de la rubia esa no fuera suficiente, ahora toda la marea blanca nos miraba con más odio que antes. -No quiero quedarme... quiero irme contigo... -dije en su oído.

 **Tom:** No te preocupes... A ver si vas a tener que huir tú por un cabrón que casi te mata... Tú con la cabeza bien alta -le dije al oído pero se me abrazó más. Yo me voy a quedar todo el día aquí, ¿vale? Para cualquier cosa, me llamas que traigo a la mitad de los bajos si hace falta.

 **Bill:** Respiré hondo, intentando aplacar unos nervios que no se iban.- Está bien... pero si te necesito te llamo y nos vamos, eh. -todavía estaba pegado a él, evitando que los demás me escucharan.

 **Tom:** Por supuesto...

 **Bill:** Le besé con ansias y me fui a clase con Noah y los demás. Estaba muy nervioso, pero alcé la mirada, con todo mi orgullo, y no dejé que los de clase me vieran mal. Al entrar al edificio, me sorprendió ver una masa enorme de ropa colorida. Eran más incluso que la marea blanca. Saludé a todos los más cercanos y me fui a mi clase, más animado por momentos.

 **Tom:** Me esperé en la puerta toda la mañana bastante aburrido. Hasta que vi salir a Bill.


	23. Fin de la sequía

**Bill:** Salí con prisas, tenía ganas de ver a Tom. Cuando llegué le abracé con fuerza.- Esta tarde te voy a dar un premio muy, muy gordo por haber estado esperándome. -le dije al oído y luego le besé el cuello.

 **Tom:** Le abracé con fuerza- Así me gusta... -sonreí con chulería. Nos despedimos de todos y nos metimos al coche.

 **Bill:** Conduje hasta casa tarareando la nueva canción que estaba componiendo. Tom me miraba fijamente y yo fingía que me daba igual, aunque me hubiera puesto rojo como un tomate.

 **Tom:** Me encanta esa canción... -se sonrojó- Pero guarda tu voz porque te voy a hacer gritar...

 **Bill:** Aún no está terminada... ni siquiera tiene nombre. -dije llegando a casa.- Y por cierto, solo espero no ser el único que grite... -puse la mano en su muslo e hice una ligera presión.

 **Tom:** Se me puso durísima- Depende de cuánto grites tú -le rocé la polla y gimió. Salí del coche rápido y una vez en casa descargué mi pistola... Sonreí de lado. Seguro que no se lo esperaba. Le vi entrar detrás de mi y cerrar la puerta y le apunté.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado al ver su pistola.- ¿Y esto? ¿Qué ocurre?

 **Tom:** Que si no quieres salir herido tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga... -le miré chulo.

 **Bill:** Está bien... ¿qué tengo que hacer? -pregunté con la voz que sabía que le excitaba mientras alzaba los brazos, en señal de rendición.

 **Tom:** Desnúdate... Y desnúdame.

 **Bill:** Sonriendo, me quité la ropa y luego me pegué a su cuerpo, para que sintiera mi erección. Le desnudé por completo y me quedé lo más cerca de él posible- ¿Y ahora?

 **Tom:** Le agarré de la cintura y le besé- ¿Cómo puedes sonreír en esta situación? -le dije al oído siguiendo con mi papel de malo masajeando su polla con mi mano- Puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo...

 **Bill:** Porque confío en ti... -dije contra su cuello.- Y también... porque te quiero... -cogí su erección y empecé a bombear lentamente.

 **Tom:** Pues yo no confiaría tanto... Te voy a violar -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Mentira. -se separó de mi cuello y me miró con una ceja alzada.- Ya sabes que a ti te dejo. -Me encogí de hombros.

 **Tom:** Le agarré con fuerza de la cintura- A la cama... ¡Ya! -sonreí de lado y fuimos hasta ahí.

 **Bill:** Me dejó caer en la cama y se tumbó encima de mí. Se fue derecho a besar mi cuello, haciéndome jadear y gemir bajito.

 **Tom:** Saqué unas esposas y le até las manos al cabecero de la cama sin dejar de atacar su cuello. Me separé para admirar las vistas.

 **Bill:** ¿Te gusta lo que ves, Tom? -pregunté con voz inocente mientras le sonreía. Le oí jadear y me relamí, buscando provocarle aún más.

 **Tom:** Me encanta... ¿Y a ti lo que ves tú? -dije cogiendo otra vez la pistola y haciendo pose chula.

 **Bill:** Me mordí el labio inferior. -No hay vistas mejores. -dije totalmente convencido.

 **Tom:** Le besé el pecho y llegué cerca de su polla besando y lamiendo. Él gemía.

 **Bill:** Tom...-moví las caderas. -chupa... -dije gimiendo.

 **Tom:** ¿Desde cuando das tú aquí las ordenes? Tú estás desnudo y atado y yo tengo la pistola... -le dije echándole el aliento en la polla para torturar un poco. Le iba a desesperar un poco más y luego le iba a hacer comérmela a mi.

 **Bill:** Tom, joder... -gemí medio desesperado.- Por favor...

 **Tom:** No... -negué- Aquí mando yo -me senté en su pecho a horcajadas dejándole la polla muy cerca de la boca- Y vas a chupar tú.

 **Bill:** Le sonreí de lado y empecé a lamer su pene erecto. Como pude, me la metí en la boca y empecé a succionar.

 **Tom:** Empecé a gemir hasta que me corrí y bajé de ahí. Le hice lamerme los dedos. Me miró con lujuria mientras lo hacía y empecé a dilatar mientras él se deshacía en gemidos. 

 **Bill:** Me retorcía de gusto, frustrado por no poder hacer nada y gimiendo como un loco. Tom metió el tercer dedo y empecé a gritar.

 **Tom:** ¿Y tú dices que no eres una puta? Gritas como una... -dije sacando y metiendo los dedos.

 **Bill:** Me cabré y me revolví para que sacara los dedos. Tom me miró extrañado.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué pasa? -le pregunté sin entender.

 **Bill:** Que si lo que quieres es follarte a una puta te largues, porque aquí no hay ninguna. -dije muy rebotado.

 **Tom:** Lo entendí y me subí a su oído- No quiero a ninguna puta. Te quiero a ti -le dije al oído.

 **Bill:** ¿Y por qué me llamas puta entonces? -dije con voz de enfadado, aunque en realidad estaba a punto de llorar.

 **Tom:** No lo sé. Muchas veces te lo he llamado y nunca te había molestado -llevé mi mano a su polla- Simplemente es un juego... Pero para mi sin embargo eres lo más importante... -bajé el volumen- Yo sería tu puta gustoso si eso significara estar cerca tuyo -volví a hablar más alto- ¿Además, si lo fueras... haría esto? -y me metí su polla a la boca.

 **Bill:** Chillé al sentir su boca rodeando mi miembro. Me deshice en gemidos mientras él aumentaba el ritmo. //Dios... qué boca.//.

 **Tom:** Seguí hasta que se corrió y le desaté- Rectifico lo de antes... No gritas como una puta. Gritas como MI perra -enfaticé el mi.

 **Bill:** Sonreí ante sus palabras.- Siento haberme puesto antes así... pero es que la palabra puta me recuerda a la rubia esa asquerosa... -me sonrojé, avergonzado por mi comportamiento.

 **Tom:** Pues no vuelvo a decirla -le volví a meter los tres dedos y gimió de placer y de sorpresa- Pero te voy a follar hasta partirte...-sonreí- Te recuerdo que sigues estando a mi merced.

 **Bill:** Asentí, incapaz de decir nada. Siguió jugando con mi entrada y al poco me empalmé otra vez.

 **Tom:** Le penetré cuando vi que se empalmaba y empezó a gritar.

 **Bill:** Quería tocarle, pero no podía por las putas esposas.- Tom... -me besó entre jadeos y suspiros y empezó a masturbarme.- Suéltame...por favor... aaah.

 **Tom:** Sonreí de lado- ¿Para qué? -pregunté gimiendo y mientras él gritaba.

 **Bill:** Quiero... Hum... quiero tocarte... -estaba cerca del orgasmo, y me frustraba mucho no poder tocar a Tom.

 **Tom:** ¿Y si no te dejo? -pregunté desatándole sin que se diera cuenta.

 **Bill:** Por favor... -gemí contra sus labios. Estaba a puntito...

 **Tom:** Le solté las manos del todo volviéndome a concentrar en su polla.

 **Bill:** Puse una mano en su nuca y otra en el centro de su espalda. Pegué nuestras bocas y le clavé las uñas justo antes de correrme en mi estómago.

 **Tom:** Embestí una vez más y me corrí yo también. Estuvimos unos instantes jadeando pero en un visto y no visto, Bill me estaba apuntando con mi pistola.

 **Bill:** Quedas detenido, Tom Trümper. -dije con una sonrisa de lado.

 **Tom:** No tienes derecho, madero, no hecho nada -sonreí con chulería.

 **Bill:** Claro que sí, listillo. Estás detenido por pretender que me corriera sin tocarte. -y le esposé yo a la cama.- Ahora vuelvo... -dije en su oído y me fui a la cocina.

 **Tom:** Le vi volver con una sonrisa de chulería- No tienes pruebas, y ahórrate el interrogatorio... No pienso confesar NADA -me aguanté la risa. Bill estaba demasiado bueno y en seguida me empalmé otra vez.

 **Bill:** Saqué el helado de mi espalda.- ¿No confiesas? Entonces... no habrá helado. -metí un dedo en el bote y lo lamí con lascivia.

 **Tom:** Bajo esta coacción no me queda más remedio que confesar lo que haga falta -se rió.

 **Bill:** Confiesa pues. -dije sonriendo.-Quiero que me digas todo lo que sepas de la relación entre Bill Kaulitz y Tom Trümper. Es de vital importancia. -me estaba costando horrores no reírme.

 **Tom:** Pues poco hay que decir... Tom Trümper está a los pies de Bill Kaulitz... Y Bill Kaulitz es su perra. -se rió.

 **Bill:** ¿Y qué más? -puse un poco de helado en su pecho y lo lamí.

 **Tom:** Bill Kaulitz es MUY bueno en la cama...

 **Bill:** Ajám... -asentí con la cabeza. Puse helado en su cuello y lamí- ¿Algo más que deba saber?

 **Tom:** Para eso tendrá que usar métodos de interrogatorio más convincentes -gemí por el frío del helado y el calor de su lengua.

 **Bill:** Está bien... no escatimaré en recursos. Todo sea por resolver el caso. -Le di una cucharada de helado y le besé de la forma más sucia posible. Me separé de él y le puse helado en la punta del pene. Gimió y le dio un escalofrío. Le lamí todo, y cuando estuvo limpio, volví a mirarle. -¿Tiene algo que añadir a su declaración?

 **Tom:** Que Bill Kaulitz cada día es más perra -dije muy excitado para molestarle un poco.

 **Bill:** Eso no ayuda... -volví a derramar helado por su pecho, pero no le lamí.

 **Tom:**  Estaba frío y me estremecí- Pero es la verdad... Y Tom está encantado...

 **Bill:** Eso ya es más útil... -le quité parte del helado de la tripa.

 **Tom:** ¿Porqué quiere saber todo esto acerca de ellos? -me puse chulo y gemí por el contacto con su lengua. Me estaba volviendo loco.

 **Bill:** Acabé con el helado.- Porque si me interesa lo que dices, no seré el único que coma helado... -le puse otro poco en el cuello y volví a lamer.

 **Tom:** Aah -gemí- ¿Y qué mas quieres que diga? -pregunté demasiado excitado.

 **Bill:** Ya te lo he dicho... -susurré en su oído.- Todo lo que sepas...

 **Tom:** Llevan poco más de un año y... a veces son gilipollas y se separan pero no pueden estar separados y se perdonan y... Tom le quiere mas a Bill que Bill a él -dije para molestar.

 **Bill:** Ibas por muy buen camino, pero esa última frase es falsa... -sonreí- Nadie jamás amará a alguien como Bill ama a Tom. -le desesposé y puse el bote de helado en sus manos.

 **Tom:** Es tu opinión, no la mía. Interrógame y tortúrame todo lo que quieras... Jamás admitiré lo contrario -le di una cucharada de helado que se la comió.

 **Bill:** Pues entonces jamás corregirás ese error... -comí más helado y le besé de forma sucia.

 **Tom:** Gemí. Estaba casi encima mía- No es un... -me metió helado a la boca y me tuve que callar.

 **Bill:** Volví a besarle, interrumpiéndole. Antes de que dijera nada, volví a llenar su entrepierna de helado y chupé. Tom gritó.

 **Tom:** Bill chupaba y absorbía y yo me agarraba a las sábanas porque no podía hacer otra cosa.

 **Bill:** Levanté la mirada hacia él- ¿Qué, tú no quieres helado? -dije sobre sus labios.

 **Tom:** Asentí y le llené el pecho de helado.

 **Bill:** Empezó a lamer y morder, absorbiendo el helado y yo me deshice en gemidos. Cuando el helado se acabó, se separó de mí y me miró fijamente- ¿No vas a comer nada más?

 **Tom:** Asentí sin poder sacar de mí ni una sola palabra. Estaba demasiado excitado. Se extendió helado por la polla y comencé a lamer.

 **Bill:** Tom chupó hasta que se acabó el helado. Estábamos totalmente pringosos, justo como yo siempre me había imaginado esa escena- Tom... hazme tuyo... -se lanzó a por mis labios.

 **Tom:** Le cogí de la cadera y le hice sentarse sobre mi gran empalme y así comenzó un vaivén bastante sucio, pegajoso y desesperado.

 **Bill:** Me moví deprisa, gimiendo en su boca. Comencé a masturbarme intentando seguir el ritmo sin piedad que Tom me imponía, pero no era capaz de seguirlo. Comí más helado y le besé, ansioso y excitado como hacía tiempo que no me sentía.

 **Tom:** Embestí con mucha fuerza. Me volvía demasiado loco. Necesitaba esto hacía tanto... Yo gemía y gritaba y Bill igual que yo. Con un grito muy fuerte (supongo que porque había llegado a su punto) se corrió igual que yo.

 **Bill:** No sé qué pasó exactamente, pero me corrí como un animal en el estómago de Tom. Jadeando, apoyé la frente en su hombro, intentando recuperar la respiración.

 **Tom:** Le abracé sonriendo- Siempre lo manchas todo.

 **Bill:** Es por tu culpa... -dije besándole la mejilla con mimo.

 **Tom:** Y que sepas que ahí me dejes sin sexo un mes no voy a mentir diciendo que tú me quieres más.

 **Bill:** Tú solito te has castigado, nene -le di un beso en los labios y me levanté. Tom me miró con cara de flipado.

 **Tom:** //Qué cabrón...// ¿Qué? Espera... No me jodas -le abracé por detrás.

 **Bill:** No te jodo. Precisamente eso es lo que vamos a hacer: no vamos a jodernos más -quise soltarme de sus brazos.

 **Tom:** ¿Pero qué mierda te ha sentado mal de lo que he dicho? -dije apartándome frustrado.

 **Bill:** Le cogí del brazo y le pequé a mi- No te enfades, bobo. No iba enserio. Solo iba a por algo para hacer esto más divertido... No quería que te enfadaras.

 **Tom:** Eres imbécil -correspondí a su abrazo.

 **Bill:** Lo siento amor... No quería que te sintieras mal...

 **Tom:** Sonreí con malicia- Pues... para compensármelo... -le atraje hasta la cama- Ponte a cuatro patas.

 **Bill:** Me reí y le hice caso- ¿Así estoy bien, Tom? -le dije con mi voz inocente.

 **Tom:** Me empalmé otra vez. Sólo Bill conseguía que siempre me empalmara cuatro veces seguidas. Él ya no necesitaba que le preparara así que le penetré directamente.

 **Bill:** Empecé a moverme, gimiendo su nombre y jadeando. Tom me sujetaba de las caderas, marcando un ritmo más veloz de lo normal.

 **Tom:** Me encantaba esa postura... Estaba empujando con cada vez más fuerza. Tenía una pierna arrodillada en el colchón y la otra apoyada en el suelo para ayudarme a embestir. Bill gritaba como loco y aunque odie admitirlo, me estaba dando algo de envidia. Pero enseguida me olvidé de la envidia al estar a punto de correrme.

 **Bill:** Empecé a masturbarme, loco de ganas por terminar. Tom cada vez empujaba con más fuerza y no paraba de gritar.

 **Tom:** Finalmente oí a Bill gritar y se corrió apretando el culo, lo que hizo que yo también me viniera.

 **Bill:** Salió con cuidado de mi y nos tumbamos en la cama, cansados- Creo que... voy a cogerle gusto... a esta postura...

 **Tom:** Yo la veo -me reí.

 **Bill:** Me reí yo también- La verdad es que hacértelo en esa postura estuvo muy bien... Puede que para la próxima te lo haga así también.

 **Tom:** Pero princesa, ¿quién es el sexgott y quién la perra? -dije abrazándole.

 **Bill:** Solo porque te lo haga yo a ti, no implica que dejes de ser el sexgott -dije con tono de "evidentemente".

 **Tom:** No hablo de follar, hablo de la postura -me pegué más a él.

 **Bill:** Rodé los ojos, sin ganas de empezar otra discusión tonta con él y me dejé abrazar.

 **Tom:** Le hablé al oído- Si quieres que lo haga, convénceme... -sonreí con chulería.

 **Bill:** Si no me dejas hacértelo así, te quedas dos meses sin sexo.

 **Tom:** No me refería a esa manera -me reí.

 **Bill:** Estoy demasiado cansado para pensar en otro sistema.

 **Tom:** Ah, bueno... Pues tú sabrás -me reí.

 **Bill:** ¿Podemos aplazarlo hasta que se me vuelva a empalmar? -dije medio riéndome.

 **Tom:** Tú eres el que quiere... -me reí yo también.

 **Bill:** Pues espera un ratito, sexgott. No todos tenemos el mismo aguante que tú -dije con sorna.

 **Tom:** Ciertamente -dije para picarle.

 **Bill:** Tonto... -dije fingiendo molestarme.

 **Tom:** Le apreté a mi- No me has contado qué tal el día.

 **Bill:** Me giré hacia él.- Bueno... la gente de blanco me miraba fatal, pero no se han atrevido a tocarme. Y los que vestían ropa de colores me han dicho varias veces que se alegran de que haya vuelto. Ha sido un día raro.

 **Tom:** Pues los de ropa blanca que ni se te acerquen, que se meten directos en guerra con los bajos... -dije serio.

 **Bill:** Tranquilo... -dije acariciándole la cara con cuidado.- Solo hablan. No se atreven a hacerme nada. -le besé.

 **Tom:** Hacen bien... Yo no querría que te enfadaras conmigo -fingí un escalofrío.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Exageras... no soy tan malo cuando me enfado, ¿no?

 **Tom:** Le besé riéndome.

 **Bill:** No me has respondido... -dije empezando a preocuparme.

 **Tom:** No, tonto -le dije al oído- O al menos no hasta ahora -me reí.

 **Bill:** Menos mal. -suspiré. - No pega conmigo ser así, ¿no crees?

 **Tom:** Puse cara dudosa y él hizo una mueca. Me reí- No, eres todo amor. Para compensar todo mi odio.

 **Bill:** Pero en ti también hay amor. -dije sonriendo. -Solo que se lo muestras a los que lo merecen y a mí.

 **Tom:** Ah, ¿tú no lo mereces? -pregunté levantando la ceja.

 **Bill:** Por supuesto que no. -dije totalmente serio.- Yo soy su dueño, me pertenece por derecho, no por méritos. -dije alzando una ceja, poniendo cara de chulo.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Llevas razón. Como el tuyo a mi... Tú querrás a quien yo te permita -me reí.

 **Bill:** Yo solo quiero quererte a ti. -dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** No, no... No me refiero a ese tipo de amor... Lo monopolizo todo, tu amor, tu amistad, tu cariño... Y a quién puedes dárselo...

 **Bill:** Me pegué a él y le abracé muy fuerte. - Contigo me basta y me sobra. Y encima vas a ser mío y yo tuyo para siempre...-sonreí como un idiota.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Pues a Georg, Gustav, Franny, Mariah y Anna no les va a hacer mucha gracia -me reí- Que se fastidien.

 **Bill:** ¿Que nos fastidiemos por qué? -pegamos un bote y miramos hacia la puerta, donde estaban Gus y Anna. -Joder, ¿algún día vamos a pillaros sin follar? -dijo Anna.- No estábamos follando. Solo pasábamos un rato vagueando.

 **Tom:** Para una vez que no nos pillas follando... Si tanto te molesta, únete... Le estaba diciendo que yo iba a monopolizar su amor y su cariño y vosotros os fastidiáis.

 **Bill:** Jo, Tom, qué egoísta. -dijo Gus con sorna. Me reí y Anna me miró con la ceja alzada. -¿Qué? Es gracioso porque es verdad. Tom es un egoísta y va a monopolizar mi amor y mi cariño. -tenía ganas de reírme otra vez. -¿Y cómo dejas que lo haga? -Es Tom. -dije encogiéndome de hombros, como si eso lo explicara todo.

 **Tom:** Bueno... A ellos te dejo quererles... Que por cierto. ¿Algún día vais a llamar a la puta puerta? ¿Os doy llaves para que no os molestéis?

 **Bill:** Ni de coña, que si les das unas llaves ya no nos dejan ni un rato solos. -me miraron boquiabiertos.- ¿Qué? Es cierto. No podéis negarlo.

 **Tom:** No se las pensaba dar... Me voy yo a ir a sus casas para joderles los polvos. Bueno, ¿queréis una orgía? Llama a Georg y a Franny y aquí la liamos todos. ¡Y viva el incesto! -Anna puso cara rara //Mierda//.

 **Bill:** Ni de coña. -dije con mala cara.- Tú eres solo mío. Me niego a compartirte. -Joder, al final Tom no va a ser el único egoísta... -Claro que no. Los dos somos iguales. Por eso somos tan buena pareja.-dije con cara de "cómo no te has dado cuenta antes".

 **Tom:** Es verdad. Cualquier día Bill mata a alguien -me reí pero fui el único.

 **Bill:** Gus y Anna pusieron cara de susto.- Eh, que es coña. Que yo no paso de un par de golpes.

 **Tom:** De momento... -dije para molestar y me llevé un tortazo.

 **Bill:** Con esos temas no se bromea, idiota. -intenté separarme de él, pero estábamos pegajosos y no pude.

 **Tom:** Que era broma... O no... -me empecé a reír y se apartó de un empujón.

 **Bill:** Le di un empujón y me aparté de él, mirando fijamente a Gus y Anna.- Por cierto, ¿a qué habéis venido? Con las tonterías de Tom no os he preguntado ya.

 **Tom:** No te enfades... -me acerqué él- Que era broma.

 **Bill:** Tus bromas no siempre tienen gracia, ¿sabes? -dije poniéndome de frente a él. Ya me había olvidado de los demás.

 **Tom:** Eso depende del punto de vista. A mi me lo hacen -me miró mal- ¿Qué queríais?

 **Bill:** Solo saber de vosotros. Tenéis la manía de desaparecer cada dos por tres.

 **Tom:** Por eso no os preocupéis. Seguimos vivos, no lo he matado ni nada. Estaremos follando -me llevé otra hostia- Aunque igual una hostia que otra si reparto -me giré molesto.

 **Bill:** Atrévete. -dije picado.- Veremos quién se lleva más.

 **Tom:** Me levanté sin que me importara estar desnudo y con el estómago lleno de semen, cogí mi ropa y me fui al baño- Después de una semana sin poderte mover no quiero romperte otra vez -dije picado.

 **Bill:** Resoplé y me levanté yo también. Cogí mis boxer y me los puse y le seguí al baño. Antes de que cerrara, le abracé por la espalda.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué quieres? -a todo esto Gustav y Anna nos estaban mirando con ganas de cotillear.

 **Bill:** Que me perdones y se te pase el enfado. -dije en voz baja, sin soltar el abrazo.

 **Tom:** Me giré y le abracé suspirando- Vale... Y vosotros id al salón, que me lo follo en el baño y ahora vamos -dije para espantarles un poco.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- No irás hacerlo, ¿verdad? -pregunté un poco preocupado. La verdad era que estaba asustado. Tom a veces era incansable, pero yo necesitaba descansar.

 **Tom:** Noté su preocupación y dije- Por supuesto -le acorralé contra la pared y se empezó a poner nervioso.

 **Bill:** Tom... no puedo más... -no parecía que fuera a detenerse, y fue a por mis labios.- Tom... me harás daño. En serio que no puedo...

 **Tom:** Me aparté aguantándome la risa y me empecé a limpiar- Era broma -dije sonriendo de lado.

 **Bill:** Suspiré aliviado y me metí a la ducha.- Ahora voy con vosotros, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** Espera... Que me ducho contigo -me reí al ver su cara de horror- Que no va con segundas.

 **Bill:** Vaaale... -le hice un hueco bajo el agua y le pasé una esponja para que se limpiara. Le di la espalda y empecé a retirar los restos de semen y helado de mi cuerpo.

 **Tom:** Le besé el cuello y se apartó desconfiado- ¿No te puedo besar sin buscar nada? -pregunté con la ceja levantada.

 **Bill:** Eres una máquina de sexo sin límites, comprende que tenga mis reparos. -le guiñé el ojo para que viera que iba en broma.

 **Tom:** Me reí y le volví a abrazar. Nos limpiamos y salimos. Después de vestirnos salimos al salón donde estaban estos comiendo patatas fritas y bebiendo cocacolas. Pasé de decirles nada y nos sentamos. Cogí patatas- ¿Qué tal estáis, chicos? -pregunté.


	24. Pastilla en la copa

**Bill:** Empezaron a hablar y yo me distraje pensando en nuestra boda y en lo mucho que había que organizar. Pero Anna insistió en meterme en una conversación que ni siquiera entendía y al final acabamos bromeando hasta que se hizo la hora de cenar.

 **Tom:** ¿Os quedáis a cenar? -dije. -No, que me voy con Georg a casa. -¡Coño! Vamos todos a ver al hobbit -dije para joderles el polvo.

 **Bill:** ¡Sí! -dijimos Anna y yo a la vez. Antes deque Gustav se negara, salimos y nos dirigimos a su casa.

 **Tom:** Nos fuimos a su casa y cuando llegamos Georg ni nos vio. Se lanzó en calzoncillos contra Gustav y Gustav le intentó apartar.

 **Bill:** Y luego os quejáis de nosotros. -entonces Geo nos vio y puso cara de flipado. Fue imposible nos descojonarnos de su careto.

 **Tom:** Estaba despollado. Dulce venganza...- Tío, te hemos jodido el polvo.

 **Bill:** Anna y yo nos seguimos despollando. -¿Pero qué...? -Eso os pasa por cabrones, por jodernos a nosotros infinitas veces.

 **Tom:** Y espérate tú, Anna, que también te tocará el turno -paró de reírse de golpe.

 **Bill:** Eso. Que tú eres la que más veces nos jode. -dije abrazando a Tom.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír y me abrí paso hasta el sofá.

 **Bill:** Me dejé caer a su lado. -Tráenos alguna bebida, anda, Geo.

 **Tom:** Nos miró mal, pero Gustav nos hizo caso.

 **Bill:** Nos pusimos a beber y a hablar y de repente Geo me agarró del brazo, pero nadie se dio cuenta. -¿Por qué habéis venido, princesa? -dijo muy cabreado. -Hace casi una semana que no te vemos, queríamos saber de ti... -Pues largaos. Hoy es mi aniversario. -Abrí la boca y los ojos, sorprendido. -Eh... Tom. Creo que ya va siendo hora de irnos a casa...

 **Tom:** Bill me tiró del brazo y yo no entendía nada, pero nos acabamos yendo nosotros y Anna- ¿Qué pasa?

 **Bill:** Es su aniversario... ya vendremos otros día a joderles. -me miraron con cara rara.

 **Tom:** Suspiré- ¿Nos vamos de fiesta?

 **Bill:** Yo no. Mañana tenemos clase. -dijo Anna.- Jo, tía, no seas aguafiestas.

 **Tom:** Venga, hermanita -le puncé el costado- Bill va mucho a clase sin dormir -se sonrojó.

 **Bill:** Bueno, pero es que Bill tiene motivos de peso, imagino... os veo mañana en clase. -y sin dejarnos decir nada más, se largó.

 **Tom:** Estos ricos no saben divertirse -me reí y le besé- ¿Tú y yo, nos vamos de fiesta?

 **Bill:** Sonreí.- ¿Dónde vamos? -froté su nariz con la mía.

 **Tom:** A cualquier lugar con música alta y mucho alcohol -se rió.

 **Bill:** Llévame a un bar entonces. -dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Vamos -fuimos a un bar de los altos que estaba abierto entre semana y fuimos al centro de la pista- ¿Sabes? En la última fiesta -hizo una mueca- me quedé con muchas ganas de hacer algo contigo -le agarré de las caderas y empecé a bailar.

 **Bill:** Podrías haberlo hecho... me moría de ganas...- empecé a seguirle. Me restregaba contra él, provocando. Me giré para quedar de cara a él y le besé.

 **Tom:** Lo sé -dije con chulería aprovechando para restregarme un poco a pesar de la falta de ganas de sexo. Fuimos a pedir algo a la barra- ¿Tú que quieres? Yo un chupito de tequila... Pero con la sal en tu cuello -le dije al oído.

 **Bill:** Pues pon la sal en mi cuello... yo quiero ron... el tequila me sienta muy mal. -me dio un beso y llamó al camarero.

 **Tom:** Pedimos y nos lo trajo. Le lamí el cuello y él gimió. Le puse sal y volví a lamer. Me bebí el chupito y me comí el limón de su boca. Jadeó por el contacto. Se bebió el suyo. Volví a llamar al camarero- Un whiskey con cocacola y... -miré para ver qué quería.

 **Bill:** Ginebra con limón. -dije en seguida. Nos trajeron las copas casi enseguida. Alcé mi copa y me miró con cara rara.- ¿Qué? Casi me la tira una canija. -nos reímos.

 **Tom:** Dejé las copas en la mesa y empecé a comerme su boca. Ninguno nos dimos cuenta de que un cabrón nos echó algo en las copas.

 **Bill:** Me bebí la copa bastante deprisa y me pegué otra vez a Tom. Después de un par de besos, noté mi entrepierna sorprendentemente despierta. La miré con susto y luego alcé la mirada hacia Tom. Un calor conocido y sospechoso se apoderó de mí, y una idea llegó a mi cabeza con fuerza.- ¡Mierda! -grité medio llorando.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué te pasa? -pregunté sorprendentemente excitado.

 **Bill:** ¿Tú no... no estás cachondo? -¿desde cuándo decía yo "cachondo"? Joder...

 **Tom:** Mucho... -le apreté a mi para que chocaran nuestras pollas.

 **Bill:** Gemí con fuerza al sentir su polla contra la mía.- ¿Y no tienes... como un calor raro? -dije antes de lanzarme a por su boca, soltando gemiditos agudos.

 **Tom:** Vamos a bailar... -fuimos al centro de la pista. Todos nos miraban. Estábamos haciendo un espectáculo muy sucio ahí en medio.

 **Bill:** Metí las manos por debajo de su camiseta y empecé a acariciarle. Seguíamos en la pista, moviéndonos como si en algún momento fuéramos a quitarnos la ropa y follar. //Hablando de follar...//- Tom... necesito follar. Ya. Necesito que me des duro.

 **Tom:** Me reí ansioso y le llevé de la mano al baño. Nos encerramos en uno que estaba vacío y sin ni siquiera desnudarnos, con los pantalones a medio bajar, empecé a dilatarle y a comerme su cuello.

 **Bill:** Ah, Tom... ah, sí, así...-empecé a masturbarle con ganas. -Oh, sí. Sabía que érais una buena pareja. -alcé la mirada y vi a un tío colgado de la pared que separaba los baños, mirándonos con vicio.- ¿Qué? -dije entre jadeos. Tom no se había dado cuenta aún, y seguía comiéndome el cuello.

 **Tom:** Bill me palmeó el hombro y me aparté- ¿Qué mierda quieres? -dije borde- Unirme a la fiesta -No, fuera.

 **Bill:** Al menos dejadme mirar. Ya que os he puesto yo la pastillita... -abrí los ojos al máximo y miré a Tom. Ahora todo cuadraba.

 **Tom:** Saqué mis dedos de Bill y le pegué un tiro en la cabeza.

 **Bill:** Estaba tan excitado que me dio igual. Miré a Tom y me puse casi a chorrear al ver sus músculos en tensión y la fina capa de sudor que cubría su cuerpo. Me lancé a devorar su pecho y gimió. Me penetró con sus dedos y me puse a gritar.

 **Tom:** Cuando le preparé del todo y yo no podía más, le empecé a penetrar con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Le clavé las uñas en el culo, pidiendo que fuera más rápido y más fuerte, sin parar de gritar. -Tócame, Tom... quiero correrme en tu mano... Ah...

 **Tom:** Empecé a masturbarle y a aumentar la fuerza y la velocidad de las embestidas hasta que ya no podía aumentarse más. Bill y yo gemíamos como locos. Al final, gritando, se corrió en mi mano y yo dentro de él- Vamos a casa y vamos a follar toda la noche -le dije al oído.

 **Bill:** Yo lo veo... -dije mientras me vestía. Cuando estuvimos listos, le di la mano y nos fuimos a toda hostia del bar. Estaba seguro de que iba a ser una noche muy larga.

 **Tom:** Llegamos a casa y le empujé a la cama posicionándome encima suyo.

 **Bill:** Le besé con lentitud y cariño, pero la pastilla me tenía inmerso en una odiosa espiral que me hacía desear más y más. Antes de ser realmente consciente de ello, había roto mi camiseta para darle libre acceso a mi pecho.

 **Tom:** ¿Pero cuánto le había echado ese cabrón? Bueno y a mi también... Le empecé a besar y a morder dejando marcas bastante grandes. Él solo gemía. Me deshice de la ropa con rapidez y de sus pantalones y sus calzoncillos. Vi su polla a centímetros de mi cara y me la metí a la boca.

 **Bill:** Chillé cuando su lengua rodeó mi miembro y moví la cadera de manera instintiva, cuando de quedaba poco para correrme, tiré de él hacia atrás y me acerqué a su cuerpo. Volví a besarle y le desnudé.

 **Tom:** Me di la vuelta y le hice ponerse encima. Quería mi recompensa.

 **Bill:** Bajé poco a poco por su cuerpo, llenándole de besos húmedos, y llegué hasta su polla.- ¿Quieres que... me la coma? -pregunté con un tonito sugerente.

 **Tom:** Asentí ansioso.

 **Bill:** Me reí entre jadeos y empecé a succionar. Tom gemía y gritaba, y a mí también se me escapaba algún que otro gemido.

 **Tom:** Estaba a punto de correrme y se la sacó de la boca con una sonrisilla de sorna que me estaba poniendo nervioso. De repente, sin darme cuenta me metió un dedo en el culo y yo gemí.

 **Bill:** La pastilla hacía su cuerpo más sensible, y fue más fácil dilatarle. Tom gemía y se retorcía y pronto metí un segundo dedo.

 **Tom:** Solo llevaba dos dedos pero me daba igual que me hiciera daño- Bill... Métemela ya.

 **Bill:** Te va a doler... -quería entrar ya en él, pero no quería hacerle daño, así que le metí un tercer dedo.

 **Tom:** Bill ¡Ya! -dije desesperado.

 **Bill:** Entré a saco en su cuerpo, penetrando con fuerza y velocidad. -Gime mi nombre... -le mordí y besé el cuello.

 **Tom:** Me dolió bastante pero estaba ansioso y en seguida sentí placer- Bill... -grité más que gemí... Empecé a gritar y a gemir y a decir su nombre.

 **Bill:** Me volví loco al escucharle y aumenté el ritmo. Su entrepierna se restregaba entera contra mi abdomen, y la cogí con la mano.

 **Tom:** Me agarré a la espalda de Bill desesperadamente y le besé muy sucio mientras gemía.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a su beso y un poco después, toqué su punto. Tom se corrió con un grito y tras un par de embestidas lo hice yo con un sonoro gemido.

 **Tom:** Caí rendido en la cama pero en cuestión de segundos estaba otra vez duro y Bill igual- Espera -me levanté obviando mi dolor de culo y fui a por helado de chocolate al congelador. Al volver, sentí una punzada en la polla al ver a Bill de rodillas con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, la boca semiabierta y gimiendo mientras con una mano se masturbaba y con la otra se metía y sacaba los dedos del culo. Me acerqué con el helado sin que reparara el mi y le llené el pecho de helado. Él se estremeció por el frío y la sorpresa y yo empecé a lamerle el pecho.

 **Bill:** Gemí fuerte al sentir el frío del helado sobre mi piel y luego su lengua caliente recorriendo mi cuerpo. -Lo... lo siento... no he podido... aguantarme...

 **Tom:** Le dí una cucharada medio derretida a posta para que le resbalara por los labios- Eres muy malo, Billy -le dije con chulería y le eché en el bajo vientre y me dediqué a lamerlo. Me lo eché en la polla- Lame... -ordené.

 **Bill:** Me lancé a por su miembro y empecé a chupar. Cuando se acabó el helado, eché más y volví a lamer. Me incorporé al acabar y le hablé al oído.- Córrete en mi boca, Tom...

 **Tom:** Pues entonces haz bien tu trabajo -le lamí los labios.

 **Bill:** Lo haré... -volví a bajar y lo engullí. Me la metí todo lo posible y succioné a toda velocidad.

 **Tom:** Gemí mientras notaba su piercing por toda mi extensión. Sin previo aviso reventé en su boca y él se lo tragó todo.

 **Bill:** ¿Lo he hecho bien? -le pregunté al oído con mi voz inocente.

 **Tom:** Lo has hecho tan bien... Que te voy a premiar por ello -le dije al oído lamiéndole el cuello y le penetré.

 **Bill:** Me apoyé en sus brazos y empecé a dar saltitos mientras él movía la pelvis con fuerza contra mi entrada. Llevé una de sus manos a mi erección y grité cuando me masturbó.

 **Tom:** Le dí con mucha fuerza. Estaba agotado pero no se me quitaban las ganas. Me corrí cuando él se corrió en nuestros estómagos. Estaba jadeando. Y estaba totalmente seguro que a Bill le había echado más que a mi.

 **Bill:** Me separé de su cuerpo, haciendo que saliera de mí. Poco después volví a excitarme. Al verlo, me puse a llorar.

 **Tom:** Le vi llorando y le dije para que se calmara- Bill... ¿No querías ponerme a cuatro patas? Pues convénceme.

 **Bill:** No quiero follar más hoy y esta mierda se sigue levantando.-sollocé.

 **Tom:** Le atraje hacia mi y le dije al oído- ¿No quieres que lo haga? Vaya... Pensaba que podrías dominarme... Pero ya veo que no eres capaz... Tendré que limitarme a ser el activo -dije para que dejara de llorar, se picara y me follara.

 **Bill:** ¡Eso no! -dije picado. Le llené de helado, pero no me lo comí. -Si te pones a cuatro patas, lo haremos de la forma más sucia, pringosa y excitante que hemos hecho alguna vez. -susurré en su cuello.

 **Tom:** Me volví a excitar y Bill lo notó y sonrió con chulería. Me"resistí" un poco- Necesitarás algo más para convencerme, nene -dije con sorna.

 **Bill:** La siguiente vez que me folles tú a mí, nos grabaremos-dije en su oído y luego le lamí el lóbulo. -¿Te imaginas qué morbo vernos después? -volví a poner mi tono inocente.

 **Tom:** Eso es muy de perra, ¿no? El que se debería poner a cuatro patas eres tú -dije muy excitado e intentando salvar un poco mi orgullo.

 **Bill:** Si te pones a cuatro patas, cuando nos grabemos me pongo yo así... -dije contra sus labios.

 **Tom:** Te... -empezó a meterme los dedos y flaqueé- pondrás así igual...mente -gemí.

 **Bill:** Pero no quedará grabado... -le besé mientras movía los dedos por su interior.

 **Tom:** Es... Ahh fácil convencerte...

 **Bill:** No me grabaré... si no te pones a cuatro patas...

 **Tom:** Fóllame ya... -pedí olvidándome de las grabaciones y de las cuatro patas sumido en la desesperación.

 **Bill:** Pues colócate, nene... -dije lamiéndole el cuello. Estaba totalmente excitado.

 **Tom:** Dudé pero al final le hice caso totalmente excitado.

 **Bill:** Esta postura... -suspiré. -Te ves genial. -le llené la espalda de helado y empecé a lamerle. Cuando acabé, le penetré.

 **Tom:** Empezó a penetrarme. Estaba llegando bien al fondo. No se lo pensaba admitir pero me estaba encantando la puta postura. Me agarré a las sábanas y me dejé llevar por el vaivén desenfrenado al que estaba siendo sometido.

 **Bill:** Seguí comiendo helado de su cuerpo. -Incorpórate... -me hizo caso y le pringué el cuello para luego lamerlo. Tom gemía y me tenía loco. Dejé el helado y después de llenarle la polla de lubricante, empecé a masturbarle con la misma intensidad con la que le penetraba.

 **Tom:** Solo me daba el cerebro para gritar muy alto. No era capaz de más. De repente me corrí cuando Bill dio en mi próstata.

 **Bill:** Cuando vi a Tom correrse en mi mano, me volví loco por completo. Mi mente se quedó en blanco y solo fui capaz de gritar su nombre mientras llegaba al orgasmo.

 **Tom:** Caí rendido. No iba a ser capaz de soportar otro, por suerte no se le levantó más. Estaba hecho mierda pero en un rato Bill tendría clase y le tenía que llevar. Le abracé- ¿Nos vamos a la ducha?


	25. Agotamiento

**Bill:** Vale... -estaba agotado. Necesitaba dormir con urgencia.- Tom... hoy me quedo en casa, eh.

 **Tom:** Flojo -me reí mientras nos metíamos a la ducha.

 **Bill:** ¿Pero no te das cuenta de todo lo que hemos hecho? Si no me duermo aquí es porque todavía me siento demasiado pringoso... -me sonrojé.

 **Tom:** Ya bueno... Pues tampoco te aflijas... Más pringoso te sentirás cuando nos grabemos... Recuerda que te tendrás que poner a cuatro patas...-dije como si nada empezando a lavarme.

 **Bill:** Cogí la otra esponja para lavarme yo. -Bueno, tampoco creo que pase nada... a veces pringarse está bien...

 **Tom:** Y que lo digas... -sorprendentemente no me dolía el culo al andar.

 **Bill:** Salí de la ducha y me puse el pijama. Entonces vi la camiseta que rompí la noche anterior y se me escapó un puchero.

 **Tom:** ¿Te gustaba mucho? -le pregunté al ver su cara. Ni me había fijado en la camiseta.

 **Bill:** Todas las que tengo me gustan mucho. Pero es que esta la llevaba el día que me pediste matrimonio... me da penita. -hice otro puchero.

 **Tom:** ¿Para qué quieres una camiseta si tienes un anillo con una piedra que pesa más que tú? -le abracé. 

 **Bill:** No es eso... es que joder, soy un puto bruto. Jamás volveremos a ese bar, eh. No quiero que vuelvan a drogarnos sin que lo sepamos.

 **Tom:** Vale -le besé el cuello- Aunque si estás como hoy no prometo no drogarte -me reí.

 **Bill:** Idiota... -dije bajando la mirada. Bajé la persiana para que no entrase la luz y me metí en la cama.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Me parece que te vas a tener que volver a duchar. ¿Has visto cómo está la cama?

 **Bill:** Me da igual. Solo quiero un sitio cómodo para dormir...

 **Tom:** Anda, levanta, flojo... -le tiré del brazo.

 **Bill:** Suspirando, me levanté y le ayudé a cambiar las sábanas.

 **Tom:** Después de cambiarlas me metí con él y al fin nos dormimos.

 **Bill:** Me desperté con hambre. Vi a Tom a mi lado, durmiendo, y casi se me cae la baba. Cogí un bloc de dibujo y con cuidado de no despertarle, le dibujé.

 **Tom:** Me desperté y le vi tan concentrado dibujándome que me seguí haciendo el dormido. Cuando vi que dejaba el cuaderno me estiré- ¿Con que dibujándome a traición, eh princesa?

 **Bill:** Pegué un bote al oírle hablar.- Estabas tan guapo... no he podido evitarlo...

 **Tom:** Le cogí de la cintura y le hice tumbarse a mi lado. Antes de que dijera nada, le besé.

 **Bill:** Le abracé de la cintura y correspondí a su beso. Adoraba sus labios. -Cuando duermes, estás tan relajado que no puedo evitar mirarte o dibujarte... -volví a besarle.

 **Tom:** No debería estarlo... pero transmites paz.

 **Bill:** ¿Paz? ¿Yo? -pregunté sorprendido por sus palabras y con una pequeña sonrisilla.

 **Tom:** Sí. Siempre dormía alerta. Pero contigo duermo profundamente. Sé que no debería hacerlo pero no lo puedo evitar.

 **Bill:** ¿Y por qué no? Tom, nadie va a entrar a tu casa. Solo los tocapelotas de siempre. -sonreí al pensar en los chicos y le acaricié la cara con mimo.

 **Tom:** Si ellos entran cualquiera puede entrar... Debería poner rejas, por cierto.

 **Bill:** Ellos entran porque te tienen poco miedo. Te han visto ser tan dulce conmigo, que te tienen menos miedo que antes. Y sí, ponlas, así nos dejarán a gusto.

 **Tom:** Tal vez debería ser cruel contigo y así no entrarán -me miró horrorizado y me reí- Era broma -le acaricié la cabeza- Pero igual que me han visto ellos ser dulce me han visto todos los demás.

 **Bill:** Los demás solo te han visto ser cariñoso y defenderme. Pero tratarme como cuando me rompí el pie, o cuando desperté de la paliza... ahí me trataste de manera muy distinta...

 **Tom:** Tomo nota. He de tratarte mal en público //Me encanta asustarle...//.

 **Bill:** Si lo haces, es muy posible que yo también lo haga. Te recuerdo que ya sé defenderme. -dije con mala leche, aunque en el fondo tenía miedo.

 **Tom:** Que es broma -me reí- Siempre caes...

 **Bill:** Un día me enfadaré de verdad por una de tus bromas, y la liaremos.-dije con tono amenazante, aunque en realidad quería reírme.

 **Tom:** Negaré haber pronunciado esta palabra... Pero cuando te asustas o te picas estás demasiado mono como para que deje de hacerlo.

 **Bill:** Me reí. -Será uno de nuestros secretos. -le besé.

 **Tom:** Seguimos así un rato- Tengo hambre...

 **Bill:** Ven... -le cogí del brazo y le llevé a la cocina. Me abrazó como solía hacer y empecé a preparar algo de pasta.

 **Tom:** Cuando preparó la comida se fue a sentar en la otra silla- ¿Pero quién te crees que eres para sentarte ahí y no encima mío?

 **Bill:** Me reí y me senté en sus piernas.- ¿mejor?

 **Tom:** Asentí con cara de ofendido.

 **Bill:** Le besé.- Quita esa cara... no me gusta. -hice un puchero.

 **Tom:** Me reí- ¿Así mejor?

 **Bill:** Así perfecto. -dije sobre sus labios. Tom cerró los ojos para besarme pero me separé de él y me puse a comer.

 **Tom:** ¡Eh! -empecé a punzarle el costado- Así aprenderás a apartarme la cara -él se reía como un loco.

 **Bill:** Si paras, te beso. -dije entre risas. Me costaba mucho respirar, pero Tom sonreía tanto que no importaba.

 **Tom:** Paré- Quiero MI beso.

 **Bill:** Me reí y le besé con dulzura. -¿Te gusta el beso? -pregunté en voz baja antes de volver a juntar nuestros labios.

 **Tom:** Le cogí de la cadera- Me encanta -dije cuando se separó.

 **Bill:** Me alegro. -le sonreí y me puse a comer.

 **Tom:** Comí yo también y pregunté- ¿En qué siglo estamos?

 **Bill:** En el XXI... ¿por? -pregunté sin entender a qué venía esa pregunta.

 **Tom:** No, que cuánto hemos dormido -me reí.

 **Bill:** Miré la hora. -Hemos dormido doce horas, como buenos niños. Técnicamente, más que comiendo, estamos cenando. -dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** ¿Buenos chicos? -levanté la ceja.

 **Bill:** Buenos niños. -Puntualicé levantando un dedo. -Buenos niños que después de un día intenso han dormido mucho y muy, muy bien.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Yo soy el demonio, princesa.

 **Bill:** Mentira. Eres demasiado guapo para ser el demonio.

 **Tom:** A lo mejor busco que caigas en la tentación.

 **Bill:** Los demonios tienen cuernos. Y tú no.

 **Tom:** Más te vale... -dije abrazándole posesivamente.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a su abrazo.- Ya sabes que tú para mí eres el único...-le besé.

 **Tom:** Acabamos de comer y nos fuimos a ver una peli- ¿No tienes que estudiar? -pregunté un poco por joder.

 **Bill:** No... he acabado los exámenes ya... Ahora tengo que esperar las notas. -me jodió la pregunta. -¿Es que quieres que me ponga a estudiar?

 **Tom:** No... Solo quería que te sintieras culpable -me reí- Frustrado estás guapísimo.

 **Bill:** Eres idiota. -dije picado. -Estudié cuando... -me dolía recordar ese tiempo. -Cuando estuvimos separados...

 **Tom:** Yo que pensaba que te dedicaste a vivir la vida loca... -dije fingiendo estar picado para que me abrazara.

 **Bill:** ¡Mentira! -dije cada vez más cabreado. -Me pasaba los días en casa o en la uni. El único día que salí fue el que me mareé y me ayudaste. -me crucé de brazos y miré hacia otro lado.

 **Tom:** Joder que lo decía para que me abrazaras y me dijeras "No, nunca hice eso..." Que por cierto para una noche que saliste, triunfaste.

 **Bill:** Le abracé, aunque seguía molesto. -No me gusta recordar esa noche... Fue muy rara.

 **Tom:** No te enfades. Solo es un poquito de chantaje emocional -le dije poniendo cara de niño bueno.

 **Bill:** Sí me enfado. No me gusta que me hagas chantaje. Y menos con ese tema... -bajé la mirada, triste.

 **Tom:** Perdón -dije sintiéndome mal al ver que estaba verdaderamente triste.

 **Bill:** No pasa nada... solo no hablemos más del tema, ¿vale? -dije abrazándole fuerte.

 **Tom:** Vale. ¿Qué tal fueron los exámenes?

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros. -Estudié bastante, y en su mayoría fueron bien.

 **Tom:** Ya verás. Te me los vas a follar a todos -dije para que se riera.

 **Bill:** Me reí. -Yo solo me voy a follar a uno... pero dentro de unos días, eh.

 **Tom:** Pues fíjate que yo te follaría ahora mismo -se empezó a poner nervioso. ¡Qué fácil que era!

 **Bill:** Pues no... no lo aguantaría... -dije nervioso. ¿Por qué no podía tener la polla quieta un par de días?

 **Tom:** Es que... me pones mucho -dije besándole el cuello.

 **Bill:** Pues lo siento, pero no vamos a follar hoy. -estaba tan nervioso que me temblaban las manos.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Que me puedes decir que no, ¿eh?

 **Bill:** //¿Y de qué se ríe ahora?//-Te lo acabo de decir. Te he dicho que hoy no.

 **Tom:** Pero temblado... No hace falta que tiembles. No te voy a violar...

 **Bill:** Ya sé que no me vas a violar... -dije calmándome. -Pero no puedo evitar ponerme nervioso.

 **Tom:** ¿Porqué? -la verdad que no lo entendía. He de reconocer que me encantaba ponerle nervioso, pero no entendía porqué se ponía nervioso.

 **Bill:** No quería decírselo. Me daba miedo que se enfadara...

 **Tom:** Le vi agachando la mirada- Bill, dímelo -dije serio.

 **Bill:** Suspiré. -Porque no quiero defraudarte, ¿vale? Me da pánico rechazarte y que creas que no me atraes o cualquier otra cosa...

 **Tom:** Eres imbécil... -le dije con la ceja levantada- ¿Defraudarme porque no te apetezca follar? Veo que confías en mi amor...

 **Bill:** ¡No! Claro que confío, Tom...-le cogí del brazo. -Confío en lo que sientes... es solo que no quiero que pienses que te rechazo o algo...

 **Tom:** Pues no lo pienso. Es más, me jode que pienses que siempre que me acerco es para follar. Ni que no quisiera simplemente abrazarte.

 **Bill:** Me avergoncé de haber pensado eso.- Es que... no sé. Eres una máquina, un Sexgott.

 **Tom:** Que me excites mucho y me encante hacerlo contigo no significa que no me pueda acercar con otras intenciones... -dije algo dolido.

 **Bill:** Ya lo sé... es que es tan difícil de explicar que... -le abracé.- Ya sé que no solo te gusta mi cuerpo, Tom. Si no, no querría casarme contigo.

 **Tom:** Suspiré- Vale, pero me debes un polvo -dije para hacer la gracia. Su cara fue un poema y yo me despollé- Era broma, imbécil.


	26. Beso a traición

**Bill:** Le abracé con fuerza.- ¿Qué peli vas a querer ver?

 **Tom:** Una sangrienta -dije por si colaba.

 **Bill:** Vale, ¿cuál?

 **Tom:** Sonreí y empecé a pensar qué pelis tenía- Mmm... Saw no, que son demasiado flojas.

 **Bill:** La que tú elijas... voy a preparar palomitas. -dije mientras iba ala cocina.

 **Tom:** Al final elegí una gore que no había visto y me senté a esperar las palomitas.

 **Bill:** Acabé de prepararlas y cogí un par de refrescos. Fui al salón y me senté en sus piernas.- ¿Molesto aquí?

 **Tom:** Es obvio que no -puse los ojos en blanco y le abracé. La peli estaba bien. Bill de vez en cuando apartaba la mirada y yo me dedicaba a gritarle al tío de la película que era un inepto, que se le iban a escapar... Al final de la peli sobrevivió uno y yo me ofendí.

 **Bill:** ¡Pero pobrecillo! Déjale vivir. -dije medio riéndome al ver su enfado.

 **Tom:** Es que el tío era un inepto. Normal que se escapen. ¿A quién se le ocurre dejarse dentro la pistola? ¿Y qué mierda de nudo era ese? Aprieta más y hazlo mejor y así no se sueltan -puse mirada de "evidentemente"- O usa cadenas o grilletes. Y encima era un inútil. Si tú le cortas a alguien así se desangra y no dura ni diez minutos -dije enfrascado en mi enfado sin darme cuenta de si Bill reaccionaba bien o mal.

 **Bill:** Me quedé totalmente flipado. -Tu conocimiento en el terreno de lo grotesco es realmente sorprendente, la verdad. -se calló de repente y se me quedó mirando.

 **Tom:** Bueno, yo... -me callé. Decirle a tu prometido que tienes experiencia buena idea no es... Pero no decírselo tampoco... Así que... Estaba jodido lo viera por donde lo viera.

 **Bill:** No tienes que preocuparte, Tom. Ya sé que trabajas de eso... es solo que me ha llamado la atención que te hayas fijado en tantos detalles y errores. -le sonreí para que no se preocupara sin motivo y le besé.

 **Tom:** Suspiré de alivio- Es que era un inútil... Yo haría una peli mejor... -dije más relajado abrazándole. Creo que no se imaginaba hasta qué punto yo podía llegar...

 **Bill:** Eso me acojonó un poco. Me daba miedo lo que Tom pudiera llegar a hacer, pero confiaba en él y en que a mí no me haría nada. Correspondí a su abrazo y me quedé acurrucado en su pecho.

 **Tom:** Bill... Yo... Nunca me había dado cuenta... ¿Estás seguro de saber con quién te casas? -le dije con miedo de mirarle a la cara.

 **Bill:** ¿Eres idiota? -dije obligándole a mirarme.- Sé cuál es tu trabajo, sé que eres capaz de cosas que yo no me imagino. Pero también sé que me quieres, y que a mí no me harás nada.

 **Tom:** Pero... A ti no sería capaz de hacerte nada de eso nunca... Aunque pierda el control no lo sería. Es lo que mas claro tengo en este mundo. Pero... Los chicos muchas veces han tenido que irse, han vomitado al verme y no me han intentado parar porque han sentido verdadero terror. Y créeme que ellos son también unos hijos de puta y también les gusta torturar a según qué gente. Éstas películas se quedan muy cortas conmigo... Es justo que lo sepas -volví a agachar la mirada- Todo lo que has presenciado... Han sido migajas de lo que soy capaz...

 **Bill:** Tom, mírame. -lo hizo. -Me da igual lo que seas capaz de hacer, me da igual que los chicos te tengan miedo. Todo eso me resbala, yo solo quiero que estés a mi lado... ya sabía quién eras cuando me empecé a pillar por ti, siempre tuve claro que estaba enamorado de Tom Trümper, el terror de la ciudad. Pero yo no veo eso, yo veo a Tom, el chico que va conmigo a donde sea que quiera ir, el que me abraza cuando cocino y parece un ángel cuando duerme. -me sonrojé por todas las cursilerías que estaba diciendo, pero no paré. -Te amo, Tom. Y de verdad que quiero casarme contigo.

 **Tom:** Le abracé muy aliviado sin querer soltarle- ¿Sabes lo que me sorprende? Que no supieras quién era yo cuando te secuestramos. Me plantaste hasta cara. Nadie que haya secuestrado lo había hecho nunca. No sé si fuiste muy valiente o muy imbécil.

 **Bill:** Me reí. -La verdad es que no te reconocí al principio, por eso te plantaba cara. Si no, a la primera hubiera cerrado el pico. Sinceramente, creo que fui muy imbécil.

 **Tom:** Yo también lo creo -me reí yo también- Pero te salió bien...

 **Bill:** Le besé.- Me salió de la mejor manera posible.

 **Tom:** ¿Cuánto tardaste en reconocerme? -pregunté curioso- Porque durante todo el secuestro no parecías saberlo. Y encima estuviste tan loco como para enamorarte de mi y meterte en mi casa.

 **Bill:** Cuando llamaste a mi padre. -dije inmediatamente.- Pero me gustabas, había algo que me arrastraba a ti quisiera o no. Y cuando me vine aquí no esperaba que fuera a quedarme tanto tiempo, pero luego me dijiste que era tu novio y... -bajé la mirada, azorado.

 **Tom:** Imagino que después de follar, ¿no? Porque me pegaste una hostia y luego te acojonaste -me reí.

 **Bill:** Sonreí al recordarlo.- No me acojoné. Es que era tan idiota que me sentía culpable por haber pegado al primer tío con el que me había acostado.

 **Tom:** Levanté una ceja- ¿Entonces no lo sabías aún?

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza.- Para mí eras el chico que se burlaba de mí después de acostarme con él. Si hubiera sabido que eras el terrible Tom Trümper, no lo hubiera hecho.

 **Tom:** Terrible... Me gusta cómo suena... -me reí abrazándole más- Pues te debiste quedar a cuadros cuando me puse entre tú y la pistola.

 **Bill:** Casi me da algo. Pensaba que te iba a pasar algo y entonces me quedaría solo y los chicos me matarían, y encima que matarían al mismísimo Tom. Me parecía demasiado fuerte para que fuera cierto.

 **Tom:** Eres raro... -nos reímos- Jamás me olvidaré de cómo intentaste que pareciera que no te asustó cuando te dije de broma que ibas a ser mi esclavo sexual.

 **Bill:** ¡No quería parecer un cobarde! -dije medio riéndome. -Al principio me dabas muchísimo miedo, y siempre trataba de esconderlo.

 **Tom:** Lo sé. No se te daba bien tu propósito. Y al igual que entonces sigues sin saber cuándo estoy de broma... -me reí- ¿Y cuando te paré el puñetazo? ¿Qué pensaste? Se te notaba asustado...

 **Bill:** Pensé que me ibas a matar en cuanto entrara al baño... ¿tú qué pensabas?

 **Tom:** En qué coño se me había pasado por la cabeza para ponerme en medio y en porqué no me arrepentía.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- No te arrepentías porque sabías que detener ese golpe era bueno. Si no, mi preciosa cara habría quedado destrozada. -dije con voz de prepotente.

 **Tom:** ¿Pero tú? Enano... -me reí- Hubo muchas cosas de mi comportamiento que no entendía. Era como ¿porqué mierda me importa lo que le pase? Hasta que, aunque me costó, acepté que era amor...

 **Bill:** Me enternecí por sus palabras y le besé con dulzura.- ¿Cómo pretendes que no quiera casarme contigo si recuerdas todas esas cosas y me tratas como haces? -volví a besarle.

 **Tom:** No lo pretendo, no te confundas. Solo quiero que lo tengas claro.

 **Bill:** Lo tengo claro desde el mismo momento en el que me lo preguntaste, Tom. Quiero estar contigo, quiero ser tuyo para siempre... -le abracé con fuerza.

 **Tom:** Le correspondí el abrazo- Mira que no hay vuelta atrás -bromeé.

 **Bill:** Bueno, pues tendrás que soportarme años y años. ¿Crees que podrás? -le pregunté con una ceja alzada y sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Puse cara de dudoso y me dio un manotazo. Me reí- Evidentemente.

 **Bill:** Más te vale... -le besé el cuello y fui subiendo poco  poco hasta sus labios.

 **Tom:** Vaya... Ahora me amenazas tú ¿Y eso de que no querías pegar al primer tío que te ha follado?

 **Bill:** Yo no he dicho que vaya a pegarte... puedo castigarte de formas peores... -dije sonriendo como un psicópata.

 **Tom:** ¿Ah, si? -levanté la ceja- ¿Qué me vas a hacer? -fingí terror

 **Bill:** Puedo dejar de hacerte la comida... y ehm... puedo dejar de tener sexo contigo... sí, ese sería un buen castigo.

 **Tom:** ¡Nooo! ¡ESO NO! -grité exagerando. Él se rió.

 **Bill:** Si te portas bien, tendrás sexo. Así que ya sabes... -le di un pico y me levanté.

 **Tom:** ¡Eh! ¿A dónde vas? -le volví a sentar encima- Que cuando te secuestré me volvieras tan loco que no te quitara ni el móvil, error estúpido por mi parte donde los haya, no significa que ahora vaya a cometer el mismo error. ¿Y si te violo, qué? ¿Y si te secuestro otra vez?

 **Bill:** No me violarás. No es tu estilo y lo sabes. Y me da igual si me secuestras, voy a hacer lo que quiera. -Me levanté del sofá y fui a por algo de comer.

 **Tom:** Esto de que ya no me tengas miedo no me gusta -dije de coña siguiéndole.

 **Bill:** Empecé a rebuscar en la nevera.- Pues te jodes, porque si te tuviera miedo, no me casaría contigo, ¿sabes?

 **Tom:** Pues entonces sí me gusta -se rió. Miré el reloj.- Te queda una hora para vestirte y comer algo, que tienes clase.

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- No quiero ir... estos días no avanzamos materia, y me gusta más estar contigo. -me pegué a él y le besé.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Anda, a clase. ¿Y si te dan las notas qué? Luego te lo compenso.

 **Bill:** Las notas las suben a Internet... Anda, déjame quedarme hoy contigo...

 **Tom:** Si vas a clase, luego te compenso.

 **Bill:** ¿Cómo? -pregunté interesado.

 **Tom:** Como quieras... -dije sonriendo de lado- Como tú quieras...

 **Bill:** No, no, señorito. Cúrratelo... -dije sonriendo yo también.

 **Tom:** Bueno... Podrías haberme pedido cualquier cosa, pero has perdido tu oportunidad... Y además si no vas, nunca sabrás mi sorpresa porque no te la voy a decir...

 **Bill:** Jo... vale, voy a vestirme... -Fui con cara larga hacia la habitación.

 **Tom:** Me vestí yo también y le esperé en mi Cadillac. Llegó y fuimos hasta la universidad.

 **Bill:** Fuimos a clase cantando, feliz por la sorpresa de Tom. Al llegar, me abrazó por la espalda y fuimos hasta donde estaban Anna y los chicos.

 **Tom:** Estuvimos un rato hablando y al final me despedí. Le preparé la sorpresa y volví a buscarle. Le vi besándose con el tío ese de la otra vez y me hirvió la sangre. Me acerqué violento y estampé a Bill contra la pared- ¿Haciendo nuevos amigos? -pregunté con ironía.

 **Bill:** Tom, escúchame. Yo no quería... -estaba muy nervioso; por primera vez en meses, tenía miedo a Tom.- Se me ha lanzado, yo no quiero que su boca asquerosa me bese, te lo juro.

 **Tom:** Todos se arremolinaron en torno a nosotros. Yo le miré con mucha mala hostia- ¿Ah, si? ¿Y cómo sé que no me mientes? Tú dudaste de mi sin preguntar. Y se cree el ladrón que todos son de su condición -dije con voz demasiado tranquila.

 **Bill:** Tom... te lo juro. Por lo que más quiero, que eres tú, te juro que no quería... -me miró con mala cara y empecé a llorar.- Tom, por Dios, no te miente. -intervino Anna.

 **Tom:** Aflojé el agarre- Demuéstramelo -le dije cruelmente- Demuéstrame a mi y a todos que eres mío y solo mío y te creeré.

 **Bill:** Dime qué quieres que haga y lo haré. -dije todavía llorando.

 **Tom:** Me acerqué a su oído y susurré- Cómeme la polla delante de todos.


	27. Humillación pública

**Bill:** Abrí los ojos todo lo que pude y le miré, todavía llorando. En su cara solo había desprecio y algo parecido al... ¿dolor? Casi pareciera no querer obligarme a ello. Suspiré y le dije en voz baja, más tranquilo.- Será la mejor mamada te tu vida, créeme. -y me agaché.

 **Tom:** Le frené y le hice levantarse- No puedo... -lo dije muy bajo, rendido- Diles que eres mío -más que ordenárselo, se lo pedí muy bajo.

 **Bill:** Volví a suspirar y cogí aire. -¡ESCUCHADME TODOS! -grité. -ESTOY HASTA LOS HUEVOS DE QUE OS LANCÉIS A POR MÍ COMO SI FUERA UNA VULGAR PUTA. TANTO MI BOCA COMO EL RESTO DE MI PERSONA LE PERTENECEN EN EXCLUSIVA A TOM. SOY TOTALMENTE SUYO, Y NO QUIERO QUE OS ACERQUÉIS MÁS A MÍ CON INTENCIONES SEXUALES. SOY DE TOM, ¿QUEDA CLARO?

 **Tom:** Me di cuenta de mi momento de flaqueza y puse a volverme chulo. Solté a Bill y cogí al tío ese del cuello- Advertido quedas... No te acerques -me giré hacia Bill y más para mantener mi orgullo que para otra cosa, cogí a Bill del brazo con fuerza y le arrastré hasta mi coche. Me senté en el asiento del piloto y arranqué sin decir nada.

 **Bill:** Una vez en el coche, pegué las piernas a mi pecho y me puse a llorar, me sentía fatal. Al menos esperaba que después de haber hecho lo que me pedía me diera aunque fuera un beso, pero me había arrastrado al coche sin decir palabra. Llegamos a casa y yo no me di ni cuenta. Bajé los pies del asiento, esperando a que aparcara para encerrarme en la habitación a llorar.

 **Tom:** Yo... -quería disculparme pero no tenía excusa.

 **Bill:** No pasa nada. -dije en el momento. Abrí la puerta del coche.- Vamos a casa, anda. -salí y me encerré en la habitación.

 **Tom:** No entré detrás. Lo había llenado todo de velas y de pétalos de flores. No salí del coche ni siquiera. Me quedé ahí mirando fijamente al frente.

 **Bill:** Al rato, me di cuenta de que Tom no estaba dentro de casa, y salí a buscarle. Fue cuando vi lo que había preparado. Salí a buscarle y me lo encontré sentado en el coche, tal y como estaba cuando había salido yo. Me acerqué y abrí su puerta. Me miró.- Tom... mi amor, ven. Vamos a casa... -le cogí la mano.

 **Tom:** Negué con la cabeza, pero él me tiró del brazo. No me resistí- Perdón.

 **Bill:** Le obligué a bajar del coche y le besé mientras cerraba la puerta.- No te disculpes... no tengo nada que perdonarte, mi amor...

 **Tom:** Sí tienes, no me tenía que haber puesto así.

 **Bill:** Tom... de verdad, que no hay nada que perdonar. Al menos tú no has hecho lo que hice yo... -le abracé con fuerza.

 **Tom:** Le correspondí al abrazo- Me siento fatal.

 **Bill:** Pues aprende a sentarte mejor, que luego voy yo encima. -bromeé buscando que se riera.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Solo por ese chiste de mierda te tenía que haber obligado a hacerme la mamada -se rió también.

 **Bill:** Luego te la hago. -le dije al oído y entramos a casa.

 **Tom:** Te... ¿gusta? -pregunté viendo todo eso.

 **Bill:** Me encanta... es maravilloso... -dije abrazándole.

 **Tom:** Era... tu sorpresa.

 **Bill:** Es maravilloso. Me encanta, Tom, en serio. -le besé.

 **Tom:** Eso ya lo has dicho -me reí algo incómodo- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

 **Bill:** No sé... -dije encogiéndome de hombros con una sonrisa.- ¿Qué habías planeado?

 **Tom:** Quería que tú eligieras. La sorpresa era yo o algo así -expliqué.

 **Bill:** Espera aquí un momento. -Me descalcé y fui a la cocina. Cogí cervezas, helado y chuches y volví al salón. Tom seguía donde le había dejado.- Siéntate. -me senté en sus piernas y le di parte de las "provisiones" que había traído.- ¿Qué has hecho hoy?

 **Tom:** Cagarla... Principalmente. Y comprar flores y velas.

 **Bill:** ¿Y has pasado toda la mañana preparando esto para mí? -pregunté sonriendo como un idiota.

 **Tom:** Sí -le enseñé mis manos. Las putas espinas de las rosas me habían dejado las manos llenas de heridas

 **Bill:** No te muevas, ahora vengo. -me levanté y fui corriendo a por el botiquín. Volví y me senté en sus piernas otra vez.- Enséñame las manos, como has hecho antes.

 **Tom:**  Le hice caso.

 **Bill:** Empecé a curarle con cuidado, desinfectando todas las heridas. Se quejaba aveces, pero no apartó las manos. Le tapé las que tenían peor aspecto y luego le besé los dorsos de las manos. -¿Estás mejor?

 **Tom:** Asentí- Gracias -le sonreí- He sido un poco bestia y tenía muchas rosas que deshojar.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Ha quedado genial. Muchas gracias, en serio. -junté nuestros labios en un beso lento y dulce.

 **Tom:** Me alegro de que te guste.

 **Bill:** Cualquier cosa que me hagas tú me va a gustar. -le sonreí y me comí un osito de gominola.

 **Tom:** ¿Y qué uso vas a hacer de tu regalo? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros.- De momento voy a estar así contigo. Y luego puede que cenemos helado a la luz de las velas... no sé. ¿A ti qué te apetece?

 **Tom:** Lo que quieras. Yo soy el regalo. No opino.

 **Bill:** Me reí. Cogí una cucharada de helado.- Abre... -cuando le di el helado, le besé.

 **Tom:** No me quejo de tu plan de comer helado...

 **Bill:** Me reí y puse el helado en su mano.- ¿Helado por beso?

 **Tom:** Vale -me comí una cucharada- ¿Y mi beso?

 **Bill:** Eh, no, no. -dije quitándole el helado. El se rió. -Tú me das helado y yo te doy beso. Si no, no hay trato.

 **Tom:** Vale -dije poniendo cara triste.

 **Bill:** Jo... si pones esa cara... -le di una cucharada y le besé.- Yo te doy el helado y tú me das el beso.

 **Tom:** Le abracé y le di beso //Tom, puto moñas//.

 **Bill:** Le metí otra cucharada y antes de que me besara, me lancé contra él y le besé con ansias.

 **Tom:** Le abracé y continué con el beso acariciándole la cabeza y la espalda.

 **Bill:** Me separé de él y le miré fijamente.- Te quiero... Te quiero mucho... -se me aguaron los ojos al recordar lo pasado esa tarde, y sus palabras tan crueles. Junté nuestras bocas para que no viera que iba a llorar.

 **Tom:** Y yo lo siento... Mucho -dije al oír su tono de voz.

 **Bill:** No pude evitarlo y me puse a llorar.

 **Tom:** Lo abracé con fuerza sintiéndome un mierda- No llores. Perdóname. He perdido el control y la he cagado.

 **Bill:** Es que me has echado en cara lo que hice cuando encontré las fotos... -dije llorando.- Eso ha dolido...

 **Tom:** He sido un completo imbécil...

 **Bill:** Lo siento... estoy jodiendo todo... -me sequé las lágrimas, pero volvían a caer.

 **Tom:** No estás jodiendo nada. La he jodido yo...

 **Bill:** No... no es cierto... yo me puse peor cuando vi las fotos... pero es que eso que has dicho... te juro que mamártela delante de todos me hubiera jodido menos... -las lágrimas caían sin control, llenando mi cara de negro.

 **Tom:** No debería haberme puesto así, no tengo excusa. Y menos decirte lo que te he dicho.

 **Bill:** Sí que tenías excusa... lo que has visto era horrible y asqueroso... -sollocé, todavía llorando.

 **Tom:** Pero tenía que haber confiado en ti y no haber pensado lo que no era sin preguntar.

 **Bill:** Eso no te lo puedo reprochar, yo actué igual... -bajé la mirada. Me sentía fatal.

 **Tom:** Pues los dos la hemos cagado. La hemos cagado mucho los dos. Pero ya no hay remedio.

 **Bill:** Le abracé con fuerza.- Por si te sirve de algo, lo siento de verdad...

 **Tom:** Y yo también, princesa. Pero vamos a olvidarnos de todo. Estamos mano a mano. Pero lo mío es peor. Tú no me humillaste delante de todos...

 **Bill:** Shh... -puse un dedo en sus labios. Tenía un poco de hipo, pero por suerte no me molestaba para hablar.- Ya no lo pienses. Ya estás perdonado, desde que nos hemos subido al coche.

 **Tom:** Bill... Mañana van a hablar. Casi te obligo a... -me aparté.

 **Bill:** Le agarré del brazo.- Te dije que me pidieras lo que quisieras, y lo has hecho. -le pegué a mí y le besé.

 **Tom:** ¿Porqué no te has defendido?

 **Bill:** Porque quería demostrarte que no había hecho nada... quería que vieras que realmente haría lo que me pidieras porque no quería besar a Ian.

 **Tom:** Te he humillado delante de todos, joder... Tenías que haberte defendido.

 **Bill:** Lo único que me ha humillado ha sido el beso de ese idiota... De verdad, Tom, que no pasa nada.

 **Tom:** No pasa nada hasta que mañana hablen de ti o te miren con pena.

 **Bill:** Que hagan lo que quieran. Te amo y voy a hacerlo siempre. Estoy orgulloso de lo que tengo contigo, y vamos a casarnos.

 **Tom:** A ojos de todos soy un maltratador y tú un maltratado.

 **Bill:** Pues no tienen por qué. Nos han visto discutir, y yo he dicho a esa panda de inútiles que me dejen en paz porque soy de mi prometido. No veo que tengan que decir nada.

 **Tom:** De repente vi aparecer a Anna corriendo a por Bill y le abrazó- ¿Estás bien? ¿No te habrá hecho nada el animal de mi hermano? -dijo- ¿Ves lo que te digo? -dije dejándome caer en el respaldo del sofá.

 **Bill:** Estoy perfectamente. Tu hermano no me ha hecho nada... ¿es que no os dais cuenta de que a mí no me hace nada?

 **Tom:** Pues casi te obliga a comerle la polla delante de todos. Y luego te ha obligado a gritar eso... -dijo Anna- Buenas tardes a ti también, hermanita.

 **Bill:** Hola, Tom... -respondió ella. -No me ha obligado a nada. Yo hago las cosas porque quiero, no porque nadie me obligue.

 **Tom:** Ah, bueno, ¿me estás contando que delante de todos le vas a hacer una mamada como quien no quiere la cosa?

 **Bill:** Pues a lo mejor, sí. Ya follamos en los baños. No hay mucha diferencia.

 **Tom:** No te creo. Tom, mira a ver lo que haces -me amenazó y se me inflaron los cojones- ¿A ver que hago? -grité pegándole un puñetazo a la mesa. Anna se encogió y Bill, algo pálido se levantó.

 **Bill:** Tom, cálmate. -Dije poniéndome en medio.- Y tú -señalé a Anna.- No se te ocurra acusar a Tom de esas mierdas. Ahora, por favor, discúlpate con tu hermano.

 **Tom:** Me metí al cuarto cerrando de un portazo intentando calmarme.

 **Bill:** Anna, te has pasado. Más te vale disculparte mañana. Por favor, vete. -Anna se picó, pero se largó. Yo me metí al cuarto y abracé a Tom.- No hagas caso, mi amor...

 **Tom:** ¿Ves lo que te decía?

 **Bill:** Tom... que no pienses más en eso. A ti solo tiene que importarte lo que yo piense, ¿vale? -le acaricié la espalda con cariño.

 **Tom:** ¿Y si llevan razón?

 **Bill:** No seas idiota, Tom.

 **Tom:** No lo seas tú, princesa.

 **Bill:** Tom, no me jodas. Nos queremos, o sea que no tenemos que hacer caso a los demás. ¿O qué prefieres, que me largue?

 **Tom:** Le abracé con fuerza- No.

 **Bill:** Pues entonces ignora a los demás.

 **Tom:** Lo siento. De verdad que lo siento. ¿Estás bien de verdad?

 **Bill:** De verdad... -le acaricié la cara con cariño.- Mientras estés a mi lado, estaré bien.

 **Tom:** ¿Seguro? -le abracé dudoso.

 **Bill:** Que sí... -correspondí a su abrazo sonriendo.- Anda, dame un beso.

 **Tom:** Le besé y me sequé una lágrima que él no vio. Cuando nos separamos dije- Bueno, ¿qué hay de tu regalo? ¿Le vas a seguir cebando a helado o vas a darle otro uso?

 **Bill:** Quiero que mi regalo me folle como hace siempre. -dije sonriendo un poco azorado.

 **Tom:** Me decepcionas, princesa -le empujé a la cama- Todo el coñazo que distes para follarme tú y ahora que tienes la oportunidad... -me reí y le besé el cuello- Pero bueno, tus deseos son órdenes -le saqué la camiseta.

 **Bill:** Me encanta hacértelo, pero... la sensación de que me lo hagas tú es inigualable... -volvió a por mi cuello y le saqué con cuidado la camiseta.

 **Tom:** ¿Ah, si? -le mordí el pecho- Pues prepárate.

 **Bill:** ¿Para qué? -dije jadeando.

 **Tom:** Le quité los pantalones- Para que te haga gritar.

 **Bill:** Eso... suena bien...

 **Tom:** Me quité los pantalones y los calzoncillos y le llevé la mano a mi erección.

 **Bill:** Empecé a masturbarle y gemí al oírle jadear. Cogí su mano y la llevé a mi entrada. - Vamos, Tom... házmelo...

 **Tom:** Le dilaté lo más rápido que pude mientras él me masturbaba. Apoyé sus piernas sobre mis hombros y le penetré con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Chillé al sentirle dentro de mí. Empezó un ritmo bestia, sin piedad, y me deshice en gemidos. Cogí su mano y la puse en mi entrepierna.

 **Tom:** Empecé a masturbarle con velocidad. Con esa postura estaba llegando bien dentro. Bill gemía más que nunca.

 **Bill:** Gemía y a veces gritaba el nombre de Tom, totalmente extasiado. De repente llegó a mi próstata y con un grito me corrí en la mano de Tom.

 **Tom:** Esa postura era increíble. Yo ni siquiera estaba a punto de acabar. Salí con cuidado sin que se bajara mi erección lo más mínimo.

 **Bill:** Gemí cuando salió de mí. Me incorporé y al ver su erección, empecé a masturbarle.

 **Tom:** Poco después me corrí en su mano jadeando.

 **Bill:** Le besé con cariño.- Por lo visto, no soy el único que lo mancha todo. -dije medio riéndome.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Tss. Calla que tu también has manchado.

 **Bill:** Ya, pero yo lo hago siempre. Ya no tiene gracia.

 **Tom:** Sí que tiene. Siempre que te lo digo, te pones rojo.

 **Bill:** Idiota... -dije sonrojándome. Le besé otra vez.

 **Tom:** Le abracé de la cintura- ¿A que este idiota dimite como sorpresa y te aguantas? -le dije de broma.

 **Bill:** ¿A que como lo hagas me enfado y no te mimo más? -le dije siguiendo la broma.

 **Tom:** ¿A que no vuelves a ser el activo? -le dije levantando la ceja y aguantándome la risa.

 **Bill:** Te encanta que lo sea. No aguantarías más de un mes siendo solo el activo. -puse cara de chulo y nos reímos.

 **Tom:** Le miré con chulería pero aún riéndome- Tú mismo te has castigado, nene -repetí sus palabras del otro día.

 **Bill:** No me he castigado. -dije encogiéndome de hombros. -Ser el pasivo está genial, y lo sabes.

 **Tom:** Pues te pasaste meses ansiando lo contrario... -me reí besándole el cuello.

 **Bill:** Porque quería que supieras lo genial que es. -dije lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza. Sus labios seguían en mi cuello y me hacían jadear.

 **Tom:** Me aparté levantando la ceja- No te creo... -volví a su cuello.

 **Bill:** También era porque... quería saber cómo era hacérselo a alguien... ¿y quién mejor... que el hombre al que quiero? -dije entre jadeos.

 **Tom:** Le tumbé y fui bajando por su clavícula- Mentiroso... Tú no eras virgen... por delante -aclaré empezando a lamer.

 **Bill:** Gemí.- Pero nunca... había penetrado un culo... me parecía... una cerdada...

 **Tom:** Pues qué cerdo que eres, princesa -llegué al pecho.

 **Bill:** Suspiré, gimiendo.- Contigo no es... una cerdada... contigo es... -me interrumpí a mí mismo para gemir.

 **Tom:** Que eres una perra y te vuelvo loco -me puse a jugar con su piercing.

 **Bill:** Puse las manos en su cabeza, incitándole a seguir.- No... contigo... hago el amor... por eso... no da asco...

 **Tom:** Por eso... Y porque eres mi zorrita -sonreí de lado al oírle gemir.

 **Bill:** Idiota... -dije entre gemidos. Me retorcía bajo su cuerpo, gozando de la dulce tortura de sus labios por mi cuerpo.

 **Tom:** Iba ya por su bajo estómago, muy cerca de su polla que estaba más que erecta- Sabes que tengo razón. Reconócelo.

 **Bill:** No... soy Bill... tu prometido... -dije vacilando, muerto de excitación.

 **Tom:** Eres las dos cosas... -le abrí las piernas y empecé a besarle las piernas por dentro.

 **Bill:** Tom... por favor... -quería su boca en mi miembro, me estaba volviendo loco.

 **Tom:** Sonreí con malicia sin dejar de besar y lamer- Reconócelo, princesa.

 **Bill:** ¿Eh? -no hilaba ideas, solo sentía su boca en mi mi cuerpo. Ya ni siquiera podía decir con seguridad dónde estaba besando.

 **Tom:** Reconoce que eres mi zorrita -me acerqué todavía más a su polla.

 **Bill:** Si me la comes... -estaba gimiendo, sientiendo sus labios por todo mi cuerpo.

 **Tom:** Reconócelo...Y tal vez lo haga -mordí y gimió.

 **Bill:** Aaah... -perdí la poca cordura que me quedaba.- Lo soy, Tom... soy tu zorrita...

 **Tom:** Fui a metérmela pero en el último momento paré- ¿Cómo? No te he oído...

 **Bill:** Tom... no me jodas... -dije gimiendo y moví la cadera, pidiendo que atendiera mi erección.

 **Tom:** Le dí un solo lametón en la polla- Esa es precisamente mi intención... Después de comertela... Pero es que no te he oído...

 **Bill:** Joder... -me puse las manos en la cara.- Tom... soy tu zorrita. ¡Tuya y solo tuya!

 **Tom:** Qué mal acostumbrado te tengo... Hace unos meses no te daba tanta vergüenza -dije y me la metí a la boca.

 **Bill:** Gemí cuando sentí su lengua en mi polla.- Joder... ah... oh, Tom... -moví las caderas y le puse una mano en las trenzas, pidiendo que se la metiera más.- Entera, por favor... aaah...

 **Tom:** Le hice caso y empecé a ir más rápido hasta que entre gemidos se corrió en mi boca. Subí y le besé- ¿Ves como eres mi zorrita?-se puso rojísimo.

 **Bill:** Jadeé.- Tú eres... mío... ¿no?

 **Tom:** Solo tuyo... -le besé en el cuello. No entendía su pregunta, pero no me importó. Era verdad...

 **Bill:** Le separé de mí y con cuidado le hice tumbarse. Le besé y empecé a acariciarle por todos lados lentamente.

 **Tom:** Me dejé hacer muerto de placer.

 **Bill:** Empecé a besarle el cuello con lentitud mientras mis manos viajaban por todo su cuerpo. Cuando se distrajo, le metí un dedo con cuidado.

 **Tom:** Gemí cuando sentí el dedo el mi interior y levanté la cadera dando permitiendo el paso.

 **Bill:** Metí un segundo dedo en su cuerpo.- ¿Te gusta? -le pregunté al oído. Seguí acariciándole y moviendo mis dedos como si fueran tijeras.

 **Tom:** Me encanta... Ahhh -gemí.

 **Bill:** Es bueno saberlo. -Le di un par de lamidas y bajé a por su erección. Mientras seguía penetrándole con los dedos, empecé a dar lametones a su polla.

 **Tom:** Gemí muy alto- Bill, chúpamela o follame -pedí.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- ¿Eres mío? -pregunté entre lametones, añadiendo un tercer dedo al juego de placer.

 **Tom:** Sí -grité- Pero haz algo ya... -supliqué.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Está bien... -seguí jugando con los dedos en su entrada y me la metí en la boca.

 **Tom:** Empecé a gemir, me estaba volviendo loco. Quería que me follara ya pero no quería que dejara de chupármela.

 **Bill:** Succioné la punta, haciéndole gritar. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente dilatado, pero seguí penetrando con mis dedos. Sentí su presemen bajar por mi boca y aumenté el ritmo de la mano y mi boca.

 **Tom:** Bill... Ya, fóllame.

 **Bill:** Seguí chupando y moviendo los dedos, ignorando su petición. De repente, Tom gritó y su semen llenó mi boca. Lo tragué todo.

 **Tom:** Bill... Eres un cabrón vengativo -me reí jadeando.

 **Bill:** Subí hasta su oído.- Esta tarde te he prometido la mejor mamada de tu vida... -le besé.- Ahí la tienes.

 **Tom:** Le besé- Lo ha sido...

 **Bill:** Me alegro de que te haya gustado... -le abracé.

 **Tom:** Claro que sí, zorrita -dije para picar.

 **Bill:** Eres bobo. -dije cerrando los ojos, cansado.

 **Tom:** Me reí. Cogí papel de la mesilla y nos limpié y tapé.

 **Bill:** No quiero dormir... -dije con voz de niño pequeño.

 **Tom:** Pero si estás agotado -me reí.

 **Bill:** Pero llegará mañana y me tocará estar varias horas lejos de ti... no quiero. -me apreté más contra su cuerpo.

 **Tom:** Pues entonces, vamos a dar una vuelta -le hice levantarse y al ir a andar se tropezó y se dio de cara contra la puerta.


	28. Dando explicaciones

**Bill:** ¡Aaaah! -grité dolorido. -Joder, mi nariz... duele... -hice pucheros.

 **Tom:** Fui hacia él preocupado. Le sangraba la nariz y le había salido por media cara y en el ojo un moratón de los que te salen en el mismo instante cuando te das un golpe fuerte- Estás bien. Te sangra la nariz pero ha sido por el golpe, no está rota. Y tienes moratón, pero estás bien. Ven, que te echo crema.

 **Bill:** Empecé a llorar.- Soy gilipollas... mañana ya no voy a clase, ¿eh?

 **Tom:** Cualquier pretexto para no ir a clase, ¿eh, princesa? -dije abrazándole //Ya la hemos jodido, si va a clase y le ven el moratón van a hablar, y si no va, van a hablar, y si contamos la verdad, no se la van a creer porque es la más típica excusa de alguien maltratado//- Anda, no llores, que sigo siendo tu sorpresa.

 **Bill:** Pero es que ahora estamos en un lío tremendo y todo porque soy un puto patoso... -Bueno, princesa, yo lo he grabado, podemos probar que Tom no te ha hecho nada. -pegué un bote al oír la voz de Anna.

 **Tom:** ¿Se puede saber a qué puto fin grabas y desde cuándo? -pregunté mirándola mal.

 **Bill:** Desde que quería pruebas de que maltratas a Bill. -la fulminé con la mirada sintiendo la tensión de Tom junto a mí.- ¡Eres idiota, Anna! ¡Te dije que Tom no me maltrata! ¿Por qué mierdas no me haces caso?

 **Tom:** ¡Que yo no le maltrato! -grité- Además acabábamos de follar. ¿No habrás grabado eso?

 **Bill:** No... -dijo sonrojada.- Lo vi, pero no lo grabé. -abrí los ojos como platos. -¿Y por qué nos mirabas? ¿No te parecía más que evidente qué hacíamos? -me cabreé.

 **Tom:** Se puso roja y yo le apreté sin darme cuenta demasiado el brazo a Bill por la mala hostia que me estaba entrando. Me dio un golpecito en el brazo para que le soltara. Me di cuenta y le solté inmediatamente con mucha mala hostia- Responde.

 **Bill:** ¡Tenía curiosidad! Nunca he visto a dos tíos follando, y quería verlo. 

-Anna, tú... ¡tú eres gilipollas perdida!

 **Tom:** Hermanita, vete a tu puta casa -le dije obligándome a calmarme si no quería reventarle la cara- Y el vídeo ese ya lo puedes borrar que salimos desnudos -¡Pero es una prueba de que no le...! -ME DA IGUAL LA PUTA PRUEBA, ¡QUE LO BORRES! -me levanté furioso.

 **Bill:** ¡Tom! -le sujeté y me miró fatal.- Tom, amor, cálmate... no lo arreglaremos así. Tranquilo, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** Me senté intentando calmarme- Bill, ¿prefieres que te vean desnudo o que piensen que te maltrato? -le pregunté medio gritando pero más calmado.

 **Bill:** Que me vean desnudo. -dije inmediatamente. Me miró con odio. -¡Piénsalo! De nosotros desnudos se olvidarán en un par de días, pero de que mi prometido supuestamente me maltrata, de eso no se olvidan fácilmente.- Además, tal y como os he grabado, solo parece que estáis sin camiseta. No os he grabado de cuerpo entero... -añadió Anna.

 **Tom:** Suspiré- Enséñame ese vídeo.

 **Bill:** Sacó una cámara y le dio al play. Estaba muy nervioso y me agarré por instinto a Tom.

 **Tom:** El vídeo empezaba cuando Bill dijo que no quería dormir y acababa con Bill diciendo que estábamos en un lío muy gordo. Solo se nos veía la parte de arriba, así que no parecía que fuéramos desnudos- Ni de coña -dije dejando de verlo- En el vídeo te llamo princesa. Se va a enterar toda tu universidad de que te llamo así. Ni de coña.

 **Bill:** Mi novio me llama princesa, ¿y qué? Antes o después se lo oirían a los chicos. Al fin y al cabo, ellos siempre gritan cuando me ven. En serio, no creo que sea mala idea.

 **Tom:** ¿Y de verdad quieres que se difunda un vídeo tuyo dándote la hostia padre? -dije en serio- Además ¿cómo vamos a explicar que hay vídeo de eso?

 **Bill:** Me quedé callado. No sabía qué decir. -Joder... -Tengo una idea...-dijo de repente Anna.

 **Tom:** A ver... -dije poniendo los ojos en blanco- Como digas que nos grabamos follando o algo te reviento -amenacé.

 **Bill:** No, idiota. Pero tengo que montar un vídeo con escenas de la vida cotidiana de mis cercanos. Os grabé sin que lo supierais y "sin querer" subí el vídeo a Internet.

 **Tom:** No me hacía ni puta gracia- Bill, se van a reír de tu hostia hasta que te gradúes.

 **Bill:** ¿Y qué otra solución hay? Este moratón no voy a taparlo con maquillaje ni de coña. -dije bajando la mirada, con pena.

 **Tom:** Pues no mandarlo y que se piensen que he sido yo... -dije frustrado- Al fin y al cabo nadie se sorprendería. Me han visto matar a gente.

 **Bill:** Pero es que yo no quiero que piensen que has sido tú, Tom... -dije medio llorando.- Prefiero que sepan que soy un patoso gilipollas antes que digan que mi prometido me maltrata.

 **Tom:** Pues yo no, de mi que digan lo que quieran, de ti no... Así que no lo subas a ningún lado.

 **Bill:** Que no, Tom, que nos meten en un lío... que lo suba.

 **Tom:** Que no lo suba, que no nos van a meter en ningún lío -cogí mi móvil a escondidas y le quité el suyo a Anna y me encerré en el baño. Me envié el vídeo a mi teléfono, cambié mi patrón de bloqueo y le borré el vídeo del suyo mientras Bill aporreaba la puerta amenazándome de muerte. Salí y le tendí el móvil a Anna.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué has hecho? -dije picado. Anna se despidió y se fue, y Tom quiso ir al salón, pero no le dejé. -¿Qué has hecho, Tom? -dije con voz de cabreo.

 **Tom:** No te preocupes. Me he enviado el vídeo y se lo he borrado a Anna. Ahora la cosa queda entre tú y yo.

 **Bill:** ¿Y ahora, qué? ¿A decidir a quién de los dos humillamos, o cómo?

 **Tom:** Más bien a convencerte a ti, pero sí, es un buen resumen... ¿No ves que después de lo de hoy ya me ven como a un maltratador? Esto lo empeora un poco, sí. Pero lo contrario no va a hacer que su visión cambie... Además, así los de blanco dejarán de odiarte, solo te tendrán pena. A mi ya me odian, pero me da igual.

 **Bill:** Pero es que yo no quiero eso, Tom, joder. ¿No lo entiendes? -me puse nervioso, pensando en Simone y en que me había enterado de que preguntaba por mí.

 **Tom:** Pero es que ya lo dicen. Y no lo van a dejar de decir. ¿Te vas a dejar tú mal por una cagada mía que ya no tiene remedio?

 **Bill:** ¡Es que sí lo tiene! Y en la facultad ya me han visto caerme más de una vez, ese vídeo no me va hacer nada. Por favor, Tom...

 **Tom:** ¿Pero no ves que no lo van a dejar de pensar? Y no es lo mismo que te vean caerte a que tu hostia esté grabada y en Internet para la posteridad.

 **Bill:** Que no, Tom, joder. Que prefiero una hostia mía en Internet antes que comentarios por los pasillos sobre que soy un gilipollas que se deja pegar por su pareja. -dije enfadándome.

 **Tom:** No te van a llamar gilipollas, me van a llar a mi hijo de puta, que además es cierto.

 **Bill:** Y cuando me vean seguir contigo, diciendo que te amo, entonces me atacarán.

 **Tom:** ¿Y después de la cagada mía de hoy no lo van a decir? La cagada está hecha de todos modos.

 **Bill:** Suspiré. -No creo... no es tan malo como una jodida paliza...

 **Tom:** La he cagado hasta el fondo Bill. Anna lo pensaba antes de todo esto, así que todos lo piensan. Ha venido para evitar que te pegara. ¿No lo ves? Y ella me ha visto tratarte con cariño. Imagínate los demás...

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- Tom... por favor... -me abracé a él, medio llorando.

 **Tom:** Le abracé con fuerza y le acaricié la cabez- Por favor... No tires piedras contra tu propio tejado. ¿No ves todo lo que he hecho? Que no te haya hecho esto -le acaricié la cara- no significa que no crean que haya hecho o vaya a hacer otras cosas incluso peores, porque es que me han visto hacerlas. Por favor...

 **Bill:** No, Tom... Simone sigue haciendo de las suyas. Si se entera de que creen que me maltratan, llamará a la policía estatal o alguna mierda de esas. Gente que me separará de ti sin reparos. Por favor... -dije pegándome a su cuerpo otra vez.

 **Tom:** Me tensé al oír su nombre- No sabes hasta qué punto está corrupta la policía de este país. Si ella se atreve a denunciarme, la misma policía se va a encargar de que no vuelva a atreverse... -dije sabiéndolo a ciencia cierta como tantas otras veces había pasado- Además, si la policía viene a por mi les enseñamos el vídeo y listo. Y según la ley el maltrato solo lo podrías denunciar tú o como mucho que otro denuncie y tú declares en mi contra. Si no, la denuncia no prospera. No va a pasar nada, lo sé perfectamente. Y por cierto, ¿cuándo te has enterado de la subnormal esa y porqué no me he enterado?

 **Bill:** Me enteré hace un par de días, y no te dije nada porque pensaba que se iría... pero sigue por aquí.

 **Tom:** Dios, que cosa más molesta -dije frustrado- ¿La puedo matar? -pregunté- ¿Y tú, estás más tranquilo?

 **Bill:** No puedes, quiero hacerlo yo. Y sí, estoy un poco mejor, pero sigo sin querer ir a clase. -dije con un puchero.

 **Tom:** Si no vas será peor... -dije abrazándole- Pero te prometo que mañana por la tarde te llevo de compras, ¿vale? ¿Y de verdad la vas a matar? -pregunté extrañado.

 **Bill:** No quiero ir de compras, prefiero pasar la tarde aquí contigo. Y no lo voy a hacer, sabes que no tengo estómago.

 **Tom:** //Pero yo sí que lo tengo// Bueno, haremos lo que te apetezca -me sonrió y bostezó- Anda, vamos a la cama -me hizo caso y nos dormimos. Nos levantamos pronto y empezamos a desayunar.

 **Bill:** Voy a ver si puedo tapar esto con un poco de maquillaje, ¿vale? -dije señalando mi cara cuando terminé de desayunar.

 **Tom:** Vale... -no lo iba a poder tapar ni de coña.

 **Bill:** Me vestí y maquillé. Pude tapar bastante bien el maquillaje, pero algo se notaba. Fui al sofá, donde estaba Tom. -¿Me llevas?

 **Tom:** Vamos -le abracé. Se notaba el hostión. No tanto como antes, pero se notaba- Vamos en tu Audi -me senté en el copiloto y llegamos. Los rumores no tardaron en oírse. Bill tenía la cabeza agachada y yo iba con mi chulería habitual y esa imagen solo acrecentaba los rumores.

 **Bill:** Estaba nervioso, no podía evitarlo.- ¿Pero qué te ha pasado, Bill? -preguntó Ian en un tono medio histérico. Hijo de puta...

 **Tom:** Nada, no le ha pasado nada, pero no me toques los huevos o a ti sí que te pasará -amenacé //Tom, la acabas de cagar ya del todo//.

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- Relájate... no pasa nada. -le abracé. Estaba temblando de los nervios.

 **Tom:** Me relajé y él se giró y siguió para delante. Nos juntamos con los chicos que me miraban mal, menos Anna, que nos abrazó a los dos. Al abrazar a Bill la oí decir- Tranquilo, ahora se lo explicamos a estos. Y no te preocupes que estamos contigo -Gacias, Anna -dije sinceramente.

 **Bill:** Ella le sonrió y ambos nos relajamos.- Chicos, no le miréis así. No ha hecho nada. He sido yo. Y antes de que digáis que no me creéis, sabed que Anna lo ha visto.

 **Tom:** Es verdad. Ayer en su casa Bill se cayó y se pegó un hostión... -dijo y se empezó a reír.

 **Bill:** Fue MUY humillante... -dije sonrojado.- Encima la capulla esta no para de reírse de mí...

 **Tom:** Se empezó a reír todavía más y yo me aguanté la risa. Bill me miró mal y yo también empecé a despollarme.

 **Bill:** Al verles reír, me dio la risa floja. Me puse las manos en la boca, y cuando me vieron los demás, decidieron creernos. Al poco se me pasó la risa del todo, y quise aclarar las cosas. -Chicos... -me miraron todos fijamente y me puse muy nervioso.

 **Tom:** Le abracé por detrás y apoyé la barbilla en su hombro para darle valor

 **Bill:** Voy a dejaros las cosas claras: Tom y yo nos humillamos, a veces en público, como ayer. Pero no llegamos a más. No nos pegamos. De hecho, creo que solo hemos llegado hasta ese punto una o dos veces, y nunca nos hicimos verdadero daño. -Tom me pasó una mano por el cuello, posiblemente recordando viejas peleas. Suspiré.- Lo que quiero decir es... que Tom no me maltrata, ni yo a él.

 **Tom:** Bueno...Eso de que tú a mi no es discutible...Amenaza con dejarme sin sexo -se rieron todos y Bill me dio un puñetazo hacia atrás que pretendía ser en el estómago y acabó siendo en los cojones.


	29. De fiesta

**Bill:** Tom se encogió por el golpe y yo me llevé las manos a la boca, sobresaltado.- MIERDA... -le abracé por la cintura, sujetándole.- Lo siento... lo siento mucho, Tom...

 **Tom:** Cabrón -dije intentando respirar.

 **Bill:** No quería darte ahí... lo siento de veras... -me puse muy nervioso y empecé a llorar. -Perdóname, Tom... no quería...

 **Tom:** Cállate imbécil -dije sentándome en las escaleras cuando pude moverme.

 **Bill:** Pero... Tom... Yo... -me sequé las lágrimas con cuidado, intentando no emborronarme más el maquillaje.

 **Tom:** Que no es para tanto -dije tras unos segundos- Pero ahora el que se queda sin sexo eres tú... Pero no porque yo quiera -se rieron todos.

 **Bill:** Sonrojado, le abracé otra vez.- Cuando te recuperes... te voy apremiar. -susurré en su oído.

 **Tom:** Me levanté y le abracé. Cuando me aseguré de tenerlo bien sujetado, empecé a punzarle el costado y él se empezó a reír. La gente me miraba mal. No se creían que no hubiera sido yo.

 **Bill:** ¡Pa-para! -dije entre risas. Intentaba huir de él, pero me tenía muy bien sujeto. Los chicos se             despollaban mirándonos.

 **Tom:** Mmmm... no -seguí un rato hasta que dijeron que tenían que entrar a clase y le solté. Le fui a dar un beso, pero me hizo la cobra sacándome la lengua. Me empecé a reír y se metieron dentro. Cuando me fui la gente me miraba muy mal y me vinieron como unos cinco vestidos de blanco a increpar. Me empezaron a pegar pero yo era más fuerte y en seguida me libré de tres y los dejé en el suelo desmayados. A otro le partí el cuello y con el último me ensañé especialmente. Sin llegar a matarle, me fui con los chicos y al venir a buscar a Bill vinieron ellos también. Como llegamos antes nos sentamos en las escaleras de la puerta esperando. La gente estaba más asustada que de costumbre. Cuando Bill salió los dos inútiles estos empezaron a gritarle princesa. Yo le cogí por la cintura y le besé- Ahora no me haces la cobra -le dije sonriendo.

 **Bill:** Porque ahora ya no tengo que apartarme de ti. -dije sonriendo. Le abracé fuerte y volví a besarle. Decidí no preguntarle por los golpes que tenía hasta llegar a casa.

 **Tom:** Bill, hoy es el cumpleaños de Franny, le vamos a hacer una fiesta sorpresa, ¿te apuntas?

 **Bill:** Claro. -dije sonriendo. -Pero antes que nada, necesito un botiquín para curar a este idiota.

 **Tom:** Que yo estoy bien -puse los ojos en blanco. Nos despedimos de todos y nos montamos en el coche. Bill me miró interrogante- Cinco imbéciles de blanco me han venido a atacar por maltratador y bueno... uno muerto, dos en coma, uno en la UCI y el otro en una habitación normal del hospital... -dije arrancando y quitándole importancia.

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- Al menos déjame desinfectarlas, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** Vale... -cedí al ver su cara- ¿Qué tal tu día?

 **Bill:** Bien... un par de idiotas me preguntaron si de verdad me maltratas o no, pero por lo demás ha sido un día normal. -me puse a revisar el bolso. Últimamente andaba muy despistado y me olvidaba cosas.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué buscas? -pregunté. Estaba muy raro.

 **Bill:** Solo me aseguro de no haber olvidado nada. Estoy un poco despistado últimamente... -dije sonriéndole.

 **Tom:** ¿Y llevas todo? -pregunté más tranquilo.

 **Bill:** Sip. No me he dejado nada. -dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Vale -llegamos al sitio donde le hacíamos la fiesta Franny y nos bajamos.

 **Bill:** Ayudé a Mariah a acabar de preparar las cosas mientras los chicos decidían dónde íbamos a escondernos, preparando la sorpresa.

 **Tom:** Al final nos escondimos y cuando llegó gritamos "Sorpresa".

 **Bill:** Se ilusionó mucho y pasamos la tarde entre bromas y risas. Les expliqué el porqué de mi moratón y se rieron de mí. Bajé la mirada, sonrojado.

 **Tom:** Esperad, esperad, que está grabado -Bill me miró mal y yo saqué el móvil.

 **Bill:** No, Tom. Has dicho que se iba a quedar entre nosotros. -dije intentando quitarle el móvil.

 **Tom:** Me lo escondí en la espalda- Pues ven a por él -se me lanzó y le agarré de la cintura y le empecé a besar.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a su beso, suspirando del gusto entre sus labios.

 **Tom:** Tras unas toses le bajé de encima mío- ¿Y si piensan que te maltrato qué? Habrá que enseñarlo -dije más por fastidiar que por otra cosa.

 **Bill:** Le miré mal y me bajé de sus piernas.- Haz lo que te dé la gana.

 **Tom:** Que era broma -le abracé y le hice volver a sentarse.

 **Bill:** Más te vale. -dije con voz de indignado, aunque quería reírme.

 **Tom:** ¿Me amenazas? -levanté la ceja.

 **Bill:** Tómalo como quieras. -dije aguantando las ganas de reír.

 **Tom:** Le besé- Mira qué miedo.

 **Bill:** ¿Sí? Pues sufre, perro. -empecé a hacerle cosquillas. Al principio trataba de aguantarse, pero luego estalló en carcajadas.

 **Tom:** ¡Para! -grité retorciéndome.

 **Bill:** ¡Jamás! -bramé entre risas, contagiado por sus carcajadas. Los demás nos miraban flipando.

 **Tom:** Al final me lo quité de encima y empecé a hacerle cosquillas yo- ¡Me las pagarás!

 **Bill:** ¡No! ¡Sé bueno! -empecé a retorcerme, intentando esquivarle. No podía dejar de reír, y se me estaban empezando a caer las lágrimas.

 **Tom:** Al final, me apiadé y paré. Lo senté encima mío- ¿Bueno qué? ¿Le damos los regalos o no?

 **Bill:** No sería mala idea. -dijo Georg sonriendo y empezaron a dar a Frannie los paquetes que habían traído.

 **Tom:** Bill agachó la mirada por no haber comprado nada. Pero lo que no sabía que había traído varios paquetes. La mitad a nombre de Bill.

 **Bill:** ¡Gracias, Bill! -Frannie me abrazó muy contenta. Miré a Tom sin entender nada y él me sonrió. -Eh... de nada, preciosa.

 **Tom:** Le encantaron mis regalos y los de Bill. Más los "de Bill" que los míos, pero me excusé con que me tuve que ir a comprarlos cuando Bill estaba en la universidad y éstas cosas no se me daban bien. Aun así, le hizo ilusión que me fuera de propio a comprárselos y a elegirlos. Al final algo tarde nos fuimos para casa- Eliges regalos mejor que yo -le dije abrazándole y riéndome.

 **Bill:** Idiota... podrías habérmelo dicho antes de la fiesta, he pasado un rato muy, muy incómodo por tu culpa... -dije haciéndome el ofendido. Fui al baño, pero como Tom no me soltaba, se vino conmigo.-¿En serio vas a aburrirte viendo cómo me desmaquillo?

 **Tom:** No te pienso soltar, así que tú verás... -dije sin más.

 **Bill:** Te vas a aburrir, pero bueno... -cogí el gel y el algodón y empecé a quitarme las sombras con cuidado, intentando no emborronar las sombras por toda mi cara. Tom me miraba fijamente. -¿Qué te pasa? -le saqué la lengua.

 **Tom:** Déjame el algodón que -me lo tendió- te has dejado aquí -le corrí la sombra por todo el lado bueno de la cara y me empecé a reír y a huir de Bill, que me estaba dando hostias.

 **Bill:** ¡Gilipollas! -salí corriendo detrás de él, pero se encerró en el cuarto y empezó a hacer fuerza para que no pudiera entrar. -¡Cuando te pille, te arrepentirás, subnormal! -y entré al baño dando un portazo, acabando de desmaquillarme.

 **Tom:** Estaba despollado. Al final cuando parecía que mi vida no peligraba, salí del cuarto y fui hacia el baño.

 **Bill:** Abrí la puerta y me encontré con Tom a punto de entrar. Le miré fatal y me metí a la cocina a preparar la cena sin mirar si venía o no.

 **Tom:** Le abracé por detrás aguantándome la risa y le di un beso.

 **Bill:** Eres idiota. Me ha costado mucho quitarme las sombras de la mejilla.

 **Tom:** Eres un exagerado. ¿Y lo que me he reído, qué? -apreté más fuerte por si se intentaba soltar.

 **Bill:** Si solo te ríes tú no es divertido. La cosa es divertirnos los dos.-dije picado mientras cogía los platos para ir a la mesa.

 **Tom:** Le besé- Yo puedo hacer que nos divirtamos los dos mucho -le sonreí y me miró mal- Venga, que solo era broma. Que no es para tanto. Solo te he manchado un poco. Tú me manchas siempre -se puso rojo.

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé, pero me piqué aún más.- Pues tranquilo, que no lo vamos a hacer más. Así no te mancho.

 **Tom:** Oye, que yo no me quejo, enano picajoso -era más alto que yo, pero bueno...

 **Bill:** ¿Enano? -le dije con una ceja alzada.- Soy más alto que tú, nene.

 **Tom:** Ya... pero yo soy más mayor... Nene...

 **Bill:** //¡¡Mierda!!// Ignorando su comentario, puse los platos en la mesa y me senté lejos de él.

 **Tom:** Moví mi silla y me puse al lado, rozándole y sonriendo.

 **Bill:** Puse los ojos en blanco y empecé a comer, aunque no tenía casi ganas.

 **Tom:** ¿Ves porqué me encanta picarte? Estás tan gracioso...

 **Bill:** Eres tonto... -acabé de comer y llevé mi plato al fregadero. Volví al salón y me senté en el sofá pequeño, pensando.

 **Tom:** Me senté con él aguantándome la risa- Pero si te quiero.

 **Bill:** Le miré.- Y yo a ti... Pero sigues siendo tonto. -le respondí con una sonrisa de lado.

 **Tom:** Qué poco romántico -evidentemente era coña...

 **Bill:** Levanté una ceja. -Te quiero por encima de todas las cosas y personas que me rodean. Te quiero hasta el infinito, más allá y vuelta a la tierra. -y le besé antes de que me respondiera.

 **Tom:** Así mejor... -le sonreí.

 **Bill:** Me reí y volví a besarle.- ¿Por qué sabes tan bien? ¿Quién te ha dado permiso, eh?

 **Tom:** Me reí- Aquí los permisos los doy yo.

 **Bill:** No, no, señorito. Si vamos a casarnos aquí las cosas por igual, eh. Ahora yo también puedo dar permisos. -dije con voz de chulo.

 **Tom:** ¿Señorito? -me reí- ¿Me das permiso? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** Sip, Señorito Tom. Suena bien. -me reí.- No te doy permiso. Te obligo a saber siempre así de bien.

 **Tom:** Pues no te doy permiso yo para llamarme así -dije "indignado".

 **Bill:** Pues entonces no te doy permiso para sentarme en tus piernas. -y me aparté de él.

 **Tom:** El honor de ese permiso te lo tengo que conceder yo -le miré con chulería.

 **Bill:** Estallé en carcajadas y me miró con una ceja alzada.

 **Tom:** ¿De qué te ríes tú?

 **Bill:** No te lo pienso decir... te enfadarás. -dije cuando me calmé.

 **Tom:** Pues con más razón... -me acerqué peligrosamente dispuesto a hacer cosquillas.

 **Bill:** No, no, ni se te ocurra. -se lanzó a por mí y salí corriendo, tratando de huir de él.

 **Tom:** Pues cuéntamelo -le dije corriendo tras él. Le acorralé en la esquina de la habitación.

 **Bill:** Se me ha olvidado ya... -dije intentando distraerle.

 **Tom:** Mentiroso -empecé a hacerle cosquillas- Hasta que no me lo cuentes no paro -me reí.

 **Bill:** Empecé a reírme como un desquiciado, intentando huir de Tom.- ¡De ti! -grité cuando me empezó a doler el estómago por la risa.

 **Tom:** Le miré con la ceja alzada- ¿De mi? Te vas a enterar -y volví a hacer cosquillas.

 **Bill:** ¡Para, Tom! ¡Duele! -grité entre risas.

 **Tom:** Paré pero no le dejé moverse- ¿Con que de mi, eh?

 **Bill:** Pero con todo mi amor, eh. No malpienses, cielo. -me puse meloso, buscando que se olvidara de lo de antes.

 **Tom:** Le besé- ¿Y si me río yo de ti?

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros. -Ya lo haces. Me haces bromas y te ríes de cómo reacciono.

 **Tom:** Bueno... Te lo perdono por eso... -le volví a besar.

 **Bill:** Pasé los brazos por su cuello y lo pegué más a mí.- Te quiero...-volví a besarle.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Lo sé.


	30. Rejas

**Bill:** Le abracé. -¿Vemos una peli?

 **Tom:** Deberíamos dormir. Mañana tienes clase. Pero como quieras.

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- Pues vamos a dormir... -sin soltarnos, cogí el pijama y me saqué la camiseta.

 **Tom:** Se iba a poner la camiseta pero no le dejé. Empecé a besarle.

 **Bill:** Seguí su beso y llevé las manos a su camiseta. Comencé a subirla con lentitud, pasando las manos por su torso.

 **Tom:** Se dedicó a acariciar cada músculo al ritmo que me sacaba la camiseta y cuando me la sacó, me lancé directo a su cuello y le quité los pantalones.

 **Bill:** Suspiré al sentir sus labios en mi cuello y le bajé los pantalones poco a poco. Le hice subir la cabeza y le besé con ansias, sintiendo mi erección crecer.

 **Tom:** Le besé de manera muy sucia. Yo seguía encima de él y el ni podía ni quería apartarse. La saliva resbalaba por nuestras bocas y nuestras erecciones crecían con velocidad.

 **Bill:** Sentía la saliva resbalar por mi cuello, y me estaba volviendo loco. Le acaricié por donde pude, y llegué a sus boxer. Empecé a bajárselos.

 **Tom:** Nos quedamos sin ropa. Restregué nuestras erecciones y ambos gemimos. Me separé un poco y me quedé mirando.

 **Bill:** //¿Por qué me mira así?// Me puse nervioso al instante, y no pude evitar preguntarle. -¿Pasa... algo? -estaba casi temblando de los nervios.

 **Tom:** Que me encantas -le mordí el cuello.

 **Bill:** Gemí. -Y tú a mí. -dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Me vuelves un moñas, princesa. Habrá que solucionarlo -le besé otra vez de manera muy sucia y sin que se diera cuenta nos giré de tal manera que su cara estaba junto a mi erección.

 **Bill:** Le miré sonriendo con cara de vicio y me metí su polla en la boca. Empecé a subir y bajar, metiéndomela hasta el fondo.

 **Tom:** Le agarré de la cabeza para que fuera más rápido. Su piercing de la lengua recorría toda mi extensión.

 **Bill:** Aumenté el ritmo y con una mano le acaricié con cuidado los testículos. Tom gritó y volví a hacerlo.

 **Tom:** Llegué al orgasmo y reventé en su boca. Se la sacó relamiéndose y se lanzó a por mi boca.

 **Bill:** Le besé de la manera más sucia. Aún no lo había tragado todo, y mi boca sabía a él. Llevé su mano a mi erección y empezó a masturbarme. -Tom... -dije sonrojado entre jadeos.- ¿Me la... ya sabes...?

 **Tom:** ¿Que si te la qué? -pregunté sonriendo con chulería.

 **Bill:** Me daba mucha vergüenza decírselo.- Ya sabes, Tom... no me hagas... decirlo...

 **Tom:** No lo sé -dije besando el cuello.

 **Bill:** Joder, Tom... -suspiré de gusto y me armé de valor.- ¿Me la chupas? -dije con la cara de color rojo fosforito.

 **Tom:** Me reí- ¿El qué quieres que te chupe? -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** ¡La polla, joder, Tom, la polla! ¿Qué si no? -grité, loco al sentir sus labios en mi cuello.

 **Tom:** Ah no sé, princesa, no eres nada claro -me iba a replicar pero me la metí en la boca.

 **Bill:** ¡Aaah! -grité al sentir su boca acaparando toda mi longitud. Me deshice en gemidos y puse una mano en su cabeza, revolviendo sus trenzas.

 **Tom:** Le metí un dedo mientras chupaba y él gritó.

 **Bill:** Moví las caderas de manera inconsciente, gimiendo.- Más... mete más... -supliqué, sintiendo el orgasmo cerca.

 **Tom:** Metí un segundo dedo y él gimió y en seguida metí un tercer dedo y empecé a jugar con los dedos dentro de él.

 **Bill:** Me retorcí, muerto de placer al sentir sus dedos jugando en mi interior. De repente, uno de sus movimientos me hizo poner los ojos en blanco y me corrí en su boca con un grito muy fuerte.

 **Tom:** Se quedó unos segundos jadeando y yo observándole lamiendo mi piercing, deleitándome con esa imagen. En seguida cayó dormido. Me dormí poco después. Al día siguiente no me enteré del despertador. Abrí los ojos y Bill me observaba dormir. Miré el reloj. Eran las doce. Se había saltado las clases. Le miré medio sonriendo por su trastada.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué te pasa últimamente? -él levantó una ceja.- No paras de mirarme fijamente. -dije medio sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Me gusta mirarte... Señor que me observa dormir...

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Es que durmiendo estás muy guapo... Señorito. -dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Levanté una ceja- Señor Trümper, que pronto seré un hombre casado, por favor... -dije mirándolo en plan "Eres un desastre"- Por cierto, ¿qué haremos con el apellido?

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros. -Me da igual, la verdad. Tanto Bill Kaulitz como Bill Trümper suenan bien.

 **Tom:** Mmm... ¿Tom Kaulitz? -pensé- No sé...

 **Bill:** Volví a encogerme de hombros. -Suena bien... y Tom Trümper igual. Así que... no sé...

 **Tom:** Trümper es más terrorífico... Kaulitz es más sexy... -sonreí de lado.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Los dos son muy Tom. -dije sonriendo. Me acerqué a él y le besé.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Si te lo cambias tú tendrás apellido de delincuente... Te queda sexy... Aunque a ti te pega más ser un mafioso elegante...

 **Bill:** Y si te lo cambias tú tendrás apellido de top model famoso... Te queda tan, tan sexy como Trümper... Pero claro, no te pega ser top model.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Si quieres ser top model, te llevaré a Milán a que desfiles y asombres a todos...

 **Bill:** Ni de coña. Yo quiero cantar, no ser modelo. -dije "ofendido".

 **Tom:** Vales para todo... Serías buen puto -dije de coña- Tss, que sé delo que hablo. Fui el mejor de todos...

 **Bill:** ¿Qué? No, no, aquí no va a haber putos... Tú mío y yo tuyo, pero nadie más, ¿eh?

 **Tom:** He dicho serías... No te pienso compartir... -le abracé posesivo- Y a mi me prohibieron trabajar de eso porque se mataban entre ellas para pasar un rato conmigo y perdían dinero -dije para hacer la gracia.

 **Bill:** Y aunque no te lo hubieran prohibido, te lo prohíbo yo. Tu cuerpo es solo mío. Nadie salvo yo puede verte desnudo y mucho menos follar contigo. ¿Queda claro? -dije con voz de mosqueo, aunque en realidad no estaba enfadado.

 **Tom:** Vale -puse cara de "miedo" antes sus palabras.

 **Bill:** Exagerado... -Me reí y le besé.

 **Tom:** Pero ya que estamos hoy posesivos, pues quiero que te pongas mi apellido para que todos sepan que eres mío -dije chulo.

 **Bill:** Y yo quiero que tú tengas el mío para que todos sepan quién es tu dueño y las perras te dejen en paz. -//¿Chulo, eh? Aquí para chulo valemos todos.//.

 **Tom:** Pero eso no hace falta. Tú eres la perra alfa. Te tienen miedo -me reí.

 **Bill:** Idiota.-dije intentando separarme de él, pero no me dejó.- Pues si tú no te pones el mío, yo no me pongo el tuyo, hala.

 **Tom:** Entonces, ¿ahora somos Bill Trümper y Tom Kaulitz?

 **Bill:** Somos Bill y Tom Kaulitz Trümper. -alzó una ceja.- ¿Qué? Es como mejor suena.

 **Tom:** ¿El de la perra alfa primero? -me reí.

 **Bill:** No, gilipollas. El sexy primero. -dije picado.

 **Tom:** Pues yo prefiero el peligroso para que todos sepan que si se te acercan les mato.

 **Bill:** Resoplé frustrado y me tumbé en la cama.- Pues lo hacemos como quieras. Ya te he dicho antes que a mí me da igual. Yo solo quiero que nos casemos.

 **Tom:** Siempre te picas... Tom Kaulitz Trümper estará bien... -le abracé.

 **Bill:** ¿Seguro? -Dije correspondiendo al abrazo. -No quiero que luego no te guste.

 **Tom:** Ya te lo dije una vez, princesa. Serías capaz de poner al diablo de rodillas -se rió.

 **Bill:** Yo no quiero poner al diablo de rodillas... quiero poner feliz a mi prometido. -dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Pues entonces hazme mucho sexo oral y abre mucho tu culo y el mío y nos ponemos el apellido que te de la gana -se rió.

 **Bill:** Eso lo hago encantado. -dije sonriendo con picardía y le besé.

 **Tom:** Demuéstralo -le reté sonriendo de lado.

 **Bill:** Me tumbé encima de él y le mordí, lamí y besé el cuello buscando que se excitara mientras le acariciaba por todos lados.

 **Tom:** Me estaba excitando muchísimo y me dejé hacer esperando comprobar su demostración.

 **Bill:** Empecé a masturbarle y cuando oí el primer gemido, metí un dedo en su entrada, empezando a dilatar.

 **Tom:** Me siguió dilatando y masturbando a la vez mirándome con una cara de vicio que me estaba poniendo a mil.

 **Bill:** Metí otros dos dedos a lo bestia, y gritó. Inconscientemente, me relamí y al verme volvió a gemir. Cogí el lubricante.- ¿Estás listo ya?

 **Tom:** Asentí más que listo.

 **Bill:** Me llené la erección de lubricante y le penetré con fuerza sin dejar de masturbarle. Le pringué a él también para que mi mano se deslizara con más velocidad.

 **Tom:** Empezó a masturbarme y a penetrar con fuerza y yo solo atinaba a gritar cuando de repente oí unas risitas y ahí estaban TODOS- Bill, ¡PARA! -grité y me miró extrañado.

 **Bill:** Paré y me le quedé mirando fijamente. Oí una risa y al girarme me encontré con todos. Nos miraban y se reían. Me sentí fatal por Tom, por la vergüenza que debía sentir. Salí con cuidado de su cuerpo y mientras se me escapaba una lágrima de rabia y frustración, perdí la erección. -¿QUÉ COJONES QUERÉIS?

 **Tom:** Me levanté hecho una furia y me vestí- Bill, me voy a comprar rejas para las putas ventanas, ahora vuelvo -me abrí paso a empujones y me fui a por ladrillos, pintura, cemento y rejas.

 **Bill:** Me vestí yo también y les miré con odio. -Fuera de mi casa. -Pero, Princ... -¡FUERA DE MI CASA! -grité histérico. -LARGO, NO VOLVÁIS HASTA QUE APRENDÁIS A LLAMAR A LA JODIDA PUERTA. -les eché a empujones y me senté en el suelo a llorar.

 **Tom:** Volví y me los encontré en la puerta. Ignorándoles, empecé aponer las rejas por todas las ventanas. Tras tres horas entré y vi a Bill llorar. Le abracé.

 **Bill:** No lo soporto más... ¿no conocen el puto concepto de intimidad? Y encima, se ríen... Pues Geo no debería, tiene el culo tan abierto como nosotros. -dije enfadadísimo y muy, muy dolido.

 **Tom:** Y Gustav igual, pero no te rayes. Que no pasa nada. A ver si ahora porque follemos va a ser motivo se risa. Ya he puesto las rejas así que no se cuelan más. ¿Quieres verlas?

 **Bill:** Asentí con la cabeza y me levanté.- En realidad... me apetece más meterles las rejas por el culo, por gilipollas.

 **Tom:** No me des ideas que aquí el loco soy yo -se rió. Le cogí de la mano y salimos fuera. Habían quedado horribles... Pero en cuando el cemento y los ladrillos endurecieran, pintaba y comprobaba que resistieran.

 **Bill:** Bueno... no están mal. Imagino que quedarán mejor cuando endurezca el cemento. -me giré a él. -Seguro que luego queda genial. -le sonreí.

 **Tom:** Vi su cara- Lo sé, son horrorosas, pero al fin podremos follar tranquilos.

 **Bill:** Me reí. -No son horrorosas, tonto. Solo se ven raras. Pero eso es hasta que el cemento seque.

 **Tom:** Qué fe que tienes en mis habilidades de albañil. En realidad suelen ser bastante buenas, pero ahora estaba de demasiada mala hostia -me reí- ¿Acabamos lo que hemos empezado? -le cogí de la cintura.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Hum... claro que sí. Te mereces un premio por aislarnos de esos idiotas.

 **Tom:** Entramos dentro y me lancé a él. Me quité la camiseta pero llamaron a la puerta //No, que se ve que no me van a dejar follar en paz// Abrí la puerta y eran estos inútiles. Les cerré en la cara de un portazo, pero se empeñaron en llamar.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y abrí.- ¿Qué cojones queréis? -dije con mordacidad.- Disculparnos. -No os perdonamos, adiós. -cerré la puerta pero volvieron a llamar. -Abre tú si quieres, porque yo ya paso del tema.

 **Tom:** Suspiré y abrí- ¿Qué? -Que lo sentimos, de verdad -suspiré- Vale, perdonados, hasta luego -fui a cerrar- Espera -abrí exasperado- Que veníamos por si queríais jugar a paintball -me giré hacia Bill-¿Quieres jugar a paintball?

 **Bill:** No. No tengo ganas. Pero ve tú si quieres. -dije acomodándome en el sofá.

 **Tom:** Ni de coña -dije- Muy bien. Adiós -cerré y nos dejaron al fin en paz- Si te crees que prefiero ir con estos que un polvo contigo es que no nos conoces ni a mi ni a mi polla.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- El polvo lo tendrás en cualquier momento, tonto. -tiré de su brazo y cayó encima de mí. Le besé con ansias y volví a sacarle la camiseta.

 **Tom:** Le quité la suya y los pantalones entre besos húmedos. Él me quitó los míos y bajó. Se metió mi polla en la boca mientras me empezó a dilatar.

 **Bill:** Mientras Tom gemía, seguí preparándole poco a poco. Recordé que el lubricante estaba en la habitación y me separé de él.- Ahora vuelvo. -fui corriendo a por el bote. Cuando volví, seguí chupándosela y le dilaté con los dedos llenos de lubricante. Al poquito le pregunté.- ¿Listo?

 **Tom:** Ya tenías que estar... dentro -gemí mientras movía los dedos en mi.

 **Bill:** Me reí y volví a pringar nuestros miembros de lubricante. Le penetré con fuerza y empecé a masturbarle. Le besé de forma sucia.

 **Tom:** Empecé a gemir y a besar y a morder a Bill por donde alcanzaba hasta que dio en mi próstata y me corrí con un grito.

 **Bill:** Di unas pocas embestidas más y con un gemido muy fuerte, le pringué hasta lo más profundo con mi semen.

 **Tom:** Salió de mi ambos jadeando- Por fin... podemos... acabar.

 **Bill:** Menos mal... -dije sonriendo. Le besé. -¿Estás bien?

 **Tom:** Sí ¿por? -pregunté sin entender.

 **Bill:** Por si te dolía algo. Últimamente ya no te quejas... -dije curioso.

 **Tom:** Es que ya no me duele -me encogí de hombros.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- O sea, que... estás más abierto... -me miró mal y me despollé.

 **Tom:** Tú sí que vas a estar abierto como te las des de gracioso. Pero la cabeza será lo que te abra.

 **Bill:** Pero sabes que estas cosas solo te las digo cuando nadie nos oye... -le dije al oído.

 **Tom:** Lo sé -le besé el cuello- Y más te vale que siga siendo así.

 **Bill:** No haría lo contrario y lo sabes... -le abracé. Estuvimos toda la tarde mimosos hasta que el cielo oscureció.

 **Tom:** Tengo hambre. Vamos a cenar -me levanté.

 **Bill:** Vale... -me puse a rebuscar en la nevera, y empecé a preparar algo de comer mientras Tom me abrazaba.

 **Tom:** Me gusta como cocinas. Yo si cocino sobrevivo... Tú si cocinas nos alimentas... -se rió.

 **Bill:** En realidad no es tan difícil... Solo es cuestión de que te guste y practiques. Si no te gusta cocinar, no te sale. -dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Entonces ese es el problema. Cocinar es de princesas...

 **Bill:** Cocinar es de quien se ponga a ello con verdaderas ganas de aprender. -dije medio picado.

 **Tom:** Pues tenemos un problema...

 **Bill:** ¿Cuál? -Dije mientras acababa de cocinar.

 **Tom:** Que me gusta demasiado tu comida... Es más si cocino, cocinaré siempre mal a posta para que te niegues a comerte lo que yo cocine y tengas que cocinar tú.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- A mí no me importa cocinar para ti, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte. -le respondí mientras llevaba la cena a la mesa.

 **Tom:** Entonces vamos bien... -lo senté encima mío.

 **Bill:** Empecé a cenar sin prisas, contento de poder pasar un rato así con él sin tener interrupciones.

 **Tom:** Cené rápido y el resto de la cena me dediqué a observarlo.

 **Bill:** ¿Algo interesante? -pregunté al darme cuenta de que no paraba de mirarme.

 **Tom:** Tú -se puso rojo- Intento entender... ¿Cómo lo haces?

 **Bill:** ¿Cómo hago el qué? -alcé una ceja mientras masticaba, esperando una respuesta.

 **Tom:** Hacerme quererte... Provocar todo esto en mi. Haces que ame tu sonrisa y odie tu dolor... Y yo amo el dolor...

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros, totalmente azorado por sus palabras.- Imagino que será porque te esperabas un niñato pijo y malcriado y te encontraste con un chico normal que había llevado una vida medianamente jodida. Encima, un inocentón de primera. Creo que eso te hizo querer protegerme, evitar que todo eso se perdiera, y luego ya te enamoraste y todo eso. Mi otra teoría es que soy irresistiblemente sexy y te encanta follarme, así que evitas que mi cuerpo se estropee. -bromeé.

 **Tom:** Me reí sin terminar de salir de mis divagaciones- No... No lo entiendes... He visto muchos pijos, muchos inocentes y muchos con vida jodida y también todo a la vez... Pero tú... ¿Eres real? -se rió pero lo dije en serio.

 **Bill:** Tan real como tú. -dije sonriendo.- La verdad, no lo sé. Puede ser cualquier cosa...

 **Tom:** Eres especial... Diferente... No sé qué haría sin ti... No me faltes nunca...

 **Bill:** Me abracé con fuerza a él, sin querer soltarle jamás.- No me iré nunca... Estoy a tu lado, y de aquí solo me quitas tú. -le besé el cuello con cariño.

 **Tom:** Si cometo la estupidez de querer quitarte, no me dejes quitarte. Secuéstrame y no me sueltes...

 **Bill:** Me reí y le besé.- No lo haré... sin ti mi vida no vale nada...

 **Tom:** Lo digo en serio...

 **Bill:** ¿Te crees que yo no? -le miré fijamente a los ojos.- Te lo digo de verdad, Tom. Sin ti, mi vida no vale nada... no quiero volver a alejarme de ti jamás.

 **Tom:** Apoyé mi barbilla en su hombro- Pues no lo hagas.

 **Bill:** Le acaricié las trenzas.- No lo haré.

 **Tom:** Le cogí en brazos y le llevé a la cama- ¿Sabes lo que te voy a hacer? -pregunté besándole.

 **Bill:** Hum... ¿vas a follarme? -sonreí al ver que íbamos a la habitación.

 **Tom:** No... Voy a hacerte el amor -dije tendiéndole en la cama.


	31. Ehibicionismo en el aula

**Bill:** Abrí mucho los ojos.- ¿Qué? -no me esperaba que dijera eso, me había dejado totalmente pillado.

 **Tom:** Que voy a hacerte el amor -le susurré al oído. Se le erizó la piel.

 **Bill:** No me lo podía creer... Sabía lo que Tom sentía por mí, pero simplemente no podía creerme que realmente fuera a hacerme el amor. De repente, me sentí tan nervioso como un virgen y mis manos empezaron a temblar. Solo esperaba que no lo notase, sería el colmo.- Hazlo...hazme el amor, Tom... -con disimulo, me sequé una lágrima indiscreta.

 **Tom:** Noté sus nervios y empecé a besarle el cuello, pero sin lujuria... Solo me centraba en que sintiera. Tenía la piel erizada. Le saqué la camiseta y bajé a su pecho, donde besé de la misma manera. Él temblaba, estaba muy nervioso y no lo entendía. Se empalmó y yo masturbé un poco mientras le dilataba con la otra mano.

 **Bill:** Seguía muy nervioso, pero sus manos en mi erección y mi entrada me hicieron relajar un poco. Jadeé sentí otra vez sus labios por mi abdomen, besando con cariño.

 **Tom:** Le besé mientras le penetraba con cuidado, pero en seguida aumenté el ritmo y atendiendo su entrepierna.

 **Bill:** Suspiré contra sus labios. Había aumentado el ritmo, pero seguía siendo muy lento... y me encantaba. Gemí su nombre y volvió a besarme.

 **Tom:** Finalmente se corrió en mi mano y yo en él. Salí con cuidado y le abracé.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a su abrazo y le besé.- Ha sido genial... -sonreí.

 **Tom:** Sí, ¿pero sabes algo que no cambia? -me miró curioso- Que siempre lo manchas todo -se puso rojo pero no quitó su sonrisa. Se le veía feliz.

 **Bill:** Tonto... -le di un pequeño empujón.- Tú también me manchas y yo no me quejo...

 **Tom:** Me vas a decir que no te gusta... -levanté la ceja.

 **Bill:** Me encanta y lo sabes. Y tú tampoco tienes por qué quejarte, ¿o no te gusta lo que hacemos? -ahora levanté yo la ceja.

 **Tom:** Me encanta follarte, princesa -se rió.

 **Bill:** Pues entonces no te quejes si la princesa te mancha. -dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Es que la princesa es muy sucia -le besé- Aunque cuando le han hecho el amor se ha derretido... -se puso rojo.

 **Bill:** Calla, idiota... -dije sonriendo, pero aún rojo.- Si te lo hiciera yo a ti, te derretirías también.

 **Tom:** No creo, princesa. Yo soy demasiado bruto para estas cosas... Pero tú... Tú estabas hasta temblando de nervios... Como si fuera tu primera vez... Me encantas.

 **Bill:** ¡Mentira! -dije indignado.- No estaba nervioso, listillo...

 **Tom:** No te avergüences... Me ha encantado verte así...

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé y bajé la mirada.- La verdad... sí que ha sido la primera vez en cierto sentido...

 **Tom:** ¿Ah, si? -pregunté sin entender.

 **Bill:** Asentí, aún sin levantar la mirada.- Hemos follado incontables veces, pero nunca me habías dicho "voy a hacerte el amor" ni habías sido tan dulce y cariñoso mientras lo hacíamos.

 **Tom:** Le besé- Me he pasado de moñas, pero te ha encantado.

 **Bill:** Me encanta que seas moñas, pero también me encanta que seas un sexgott... -me mordí el labio inferior.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué te gusta más? ¿Que te folle o que te haga el amor?

 **Bill:** Que me folles. Hacer el amor es maravilloso, pero acabaría siendo aburrido. En cambio, follar es siempre nuevo, bestia y sucio. Además, como nos queremos, da igual cómo lo hagamos, el caso es hacerlo juntos. -concluí sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Esa es mi princesa -dije riéndome.

 **Bill:** Me reí con él y me pegué más a su cuerpo. Se me escapó un bostezo y me miró aguantándose la risa.

 **Tom:** Me miró mal y no pude aguantarme más la risa.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué tiene de gracioso? ¡Solo es un bostezo! -dije sin entender nada.

 **Tom:** Todo lo que hagas es sexy, gracioso o adorable...

 **Bill:** No respondí al principio, estaba sin palabras. Me incorporé y le miré fijamente desde arriba.- ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Tom, eh? -le piqué en las costillas con los dedos.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Me has pillado en día moñas. Disfrútalo porque para el próximo quedan siglos.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y le besé, pero tuve que separarme porque un bostezo salvaje apareció. Tom se despolló de mí.

 **Tom:** Anda, duérmete, bebé -me burlé.

 **Bill:** Bueno... pues como soy un bebé... mañana no follas, listillo.-volví a besarle y me tumbé de espaldas a él.

 **Tom:** Que manía de amenazar con eso -le puncé el costado.

 **Bill:** Es que sé que te molesta. -dije sacándole la lengua.

 **Tom:** Pues te violo -le dije encogido de hombros.

 **Bill:** Mierda... -dije con voz frustrada. Me miró raro.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué pasa?

 **Bill:** Que si me violas me voy a dejar. -dije haciendo un puchero.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Anda duérmete que mañana tienes clase.

 **Bill:** Pero tú no tienes sueño... quiero quedarme despierto contigo...

 **Tom:** Parecía un niño pequeño- Yo sí tengo sueño -mentí un poco.

 **Bill:** //Mentiroso...//- Se te nota que no estás cansado.

 **Tom:** ¿Quieres que te folle hasta dejarte exhausto y que te duermas por agotamiento? -pregunté aguantándome la risa.

 **Bill:** Pues no sería mala idea... -dije sonriendo con picardía.

 **Tom:** Qué perra que eres... -me reí.

 **Bill:** Pero solo contigo... -dije adormilado.

 **Tom:** Más te vale -no lo oyó. Se había dormido. Me aguanté la risa.

 **Bill:** Me desperté con la puta alarma. La apagué y volví a acurrucarme con Tom, no quería ir a clase...

 **Tom:** Como odiaba esa puta alarma- Bill -le moví- Que te tienes que maquillar para taparte eso... -le moví más.

 **Bill:** Abrí los ojos, alelado, y respiré hondo.- Buenos días a ti también... -me estiré y fui derecho al baño.

 **Tom:** Fui a hacer el desayuno- Menos mal que te maquillas, porque llegan a ver el golpe de verdad y en ved de atacarme cinco, me atacan todos... -dije para hacer la gracia.

 **Bill:** Ya... y lo peor es que es todo mi culpa... -pude tapar mejor la herida, me vestí y fui a desayunar.

 **Tom:** Es que eres un torpe -le senté encima mío- Es muy divertido cuando te caes, pero no me gusta que tengas marcas.

 **Bill:** A mí tampoco me gusta tenerlas... ojalá se me quiten pronto. -hice un puchero y empecé a desayunar. Estaba delicioso.- ¡Qué rico! -le besé la mejilla.

 **Tom:** Yo sé hacer de todo, princesa -dije con chulería.

 **Bill:** Me reí y seguí comiendo.- ¿Vas a venir  hoy conmigo?

 **Tom:** Vamos -dije en respuesta y me levanté.

 **Bill:** Me subí al asiento del copiloto del Cadillac a esperar mientras se vestía. Estaba muy cansado y quería dormir.

 **Tom:** Me subí y arranqué. Bill se estaba durmiendo, así que puse la música a tope.

 **Bill:** Pegué un bote al oír la música y fulminé a Tom con la mirada. Bajé el volumen y me puse a jugar con el móvil.- Eres idiota, Thomas Trümper.

 **Tom:** Yo pensaba que era Thomas Kaulitz Trümper.

 **Bill:** Pues eres idiota, Thomas Kaulitz Trümper. -me crucé de brazos, cabreado.

 **Tom:** Me reí. Llegamos a la universidad yo despollado y él picado. Le fui a abrazar al bajar del coche y me apartó de un empujón. Yo todavía me reí más.

 **Bill:** Eres rematadamente idiota. -Y lo peor era que estaban todos en la puerta, esperándome. Pasé de largo para entrar a la clase, pero Tom me agarró del brazo.

 **Tom:** Que ya me callo -dije aguantándome la risa.

 **Bill:** No es por ti... -¿Sigues enfadado, Pincesa? -Dijo Noah. -... -Bill, respóndenos. -...

 **Tom:** Le abracé por detrás- No lo pagues con ellos. Enfádate si quieres conmigo, pero ellos no han hecho nada -le dije al oído.

 **Bill:** Que no es por ti, Tom... puede que tú les perdonaras lo de ayer, pero yo no. -le respondí en voz baja.

 **Tom:** Ni me acordaba ya... -le dije. Bill les ignoró y fue hacia clase y yo le seguí y me senté a su lado. Me miró extrañado- Aquí no pasan lista -me reí.

 **Bill:** Le di la mano. -Gracias... -susurré y le besé la mejilla.

 **Tom:** De nada -le acaricié. Estábamos atrás del todo y la gente por primera vez en la historia se peleaban por estar alante del todo. Los únicos que se sentaron relativamente cerca (más por miedo a Bill que a mi) fueron los chicos. Empezó una aburrida clase sobre la historia de la música. Bill se estaba quedando dormido y yo, con algo de malicia, le desperté... Le puse la mano en la pierna, muy cerca de la polla. Se despertó con los ojos muy abiertos.

 **Bill:** Quieto... -le dije en voz baja.- Quita esa mano de ahí... -no la quitaba.

 **Tom:** Puse sonrisa maliciosa y la subí.

 **Bill:** Tom... para... -puse mi mano sobre la suya, intentando que para, pero pasaba de mí.

 **Tom:** Llegué con mi mano hasta su paquete y empecé a masajear. Le noté empalmarse.

 **Bill:** Suspiré, empezando a excitarme. Me cabreé y puse mi mano en su entrepierna. Hice un poco de presión y se abultó casi enseguida.

 **Tom:** Le desabroché el pantalón con una mano y empecé a masturbar. Él casi gime de la sorpresa, pero se pudo controlar.

 **Bill:** Me tapé la boca con una mano e imité sus movimientos, acariciando insistentemente su punta.

 **Tom:** Mordí un boli para no gemir y aumenté la velocidad. Pocos segundos después, Bill se corrió en mi mano totalmente rojo.

 **Bill:** Por suerte, no hice ruido. Aumenté el ritmo de mi mano, sintiendo su presemen escurrirse por mis dedos.

 **Tom:** Poco después me corrí en silencio. Jadeando un poco sonreí a Bill con chulería.

 **Bill:** Saqué unas toallitas de mi bolso y nos limpié. Justo cuando nos vestimos, el profesor se levantó y empezó a pasearse. Suspiré, aliviado.

 **Tom:** Nadie nos había pillado. El profesor ni siquiera me había visto. Se quedó blanco al verme ahí, pero se dio la vuelta sin decir nada. Apoyé mi cabeza en mi mano dispuesto a seguir aburriéndome.

 **Bill:** Cogí un folio y escribí en él "lo siento". Luego se lo di a Tom para que lo leyera. Me miró con la ceja alzada.

 **Tom:** Escribí yo "No pasa nada... Ha sido una gran paja" me aguanté la risa y él se puso rojo.

 **Bill:** Imbécil... -le susurré. El profesor salió un momento y besé a Tom de forma guarra. Me separé sonriente y el profesor volvió.

 **Tom:** Por fin acabó la maldita clase y tuvimos cinco minutos de descanso. Llegó el profesor de canto que les hizo (nos hizo) ponernos en grupos, así que para disgusto de Bill, nos juntamos con los chicos.

 **Bill:** Teníamos que preparar una canción entre todos y cantarla en coro- ¿Y ahora, qué componemos? -Preguntó Noah. -Yo tengo varias canciones que podríamos adaptar si queréis... o bueno, si lo vais a hacer de todas formas. Os encanta invadir mi intimidad, ¿no? -Tom me dio una colleja.

 **Tom:** No es culpa mía que estéis todo el día como conejos -soltó Anna ofendida- Anna no me toques los cojones -me cabreé- Solo tú sabías entrar a mi casa y ahora entran, o entraban, todos. Yo también me puedo ir de la lengua, ¿sabes? -dije borde refiriéndome a cuando follamos.

 **Bill:** No es tan difícil llamar a la puerta, joder. Y si entráis, no tengáis encima las pelotas de reíros de nosotros. ¿Es que no veis que esta vez no lleváis razón? -alcé un poco la voz y el profesor me regañó. Le miré mal y a mala hostia saqué mi nuevo cuaderno de letras.- En las hojas azules están las letras que podríamos adaptar con facilidad. Elegid la que queráis. -me crucé de brazos y me puse a mirar por la ventana.

 **Tom:** Anna se giró y acabó llorando. Seguramente por mi comentario- Venga, va, con tus santos cojones, hermanita -grité sin querer.

 **Bill:** ¡Tom! -grité bajito. El profesor vino, pero al ver a Tom se alejó. Suspiré y abracé a Anna, que se pegó a mí sollozando.

 **Tom:** Me giré frustrado- Llevo razón y lo sabes.

 **Bill:** Volví a suspirar. Cuando Anna se calmó, me abracé a Tom por la espalda. -Ya sé que tienes razón... -le dije al oído.- Y luego en casa te voy a premiar por ello, te lo prometo. -le besé la nuca y le dio un escalofrío.

 **Tom:** Lo siento -dijo Anna- de verdad -suspiré- Olvídalo.

 **Bill:** Deberíais hablar las cosas con calma... creo que es lo mejor. -me giré a Noah y Patrick. -¿Os gusta alguna de las canciones?

 **Tom:** Sí, esta -señalaron una canción que se llamaba Masquerade.

 **Bill:** Vale, pues ahora hay que decidir cómo vamos a unir las voces... -Noah y Patrick se pusieron a escribir.

 **Tom:** ¿Y yo qué canto? -dije de coña.

 **Bill:** Tú tocas la guitarra. -dije sin mirarle.- Cuando tengamos las notas, te las paso.

 **Tom:** Vale, jefe... -dije de coña. Todos miraron flipados- Sí, toco la guitarra.

 **Bill:** Coge una acústica y ve probando ritmos. -le di un papel con las notas.- Nosotros vamos a cantar, venga.

 **Tom:** Cogí la acústica. Todos flipaban de Bill mandando pero le hacían caso. Estuvimos toda la hora practicando y al final nos tocó salir. Bueno en realidad les tocaba, pero el profesor no tuvo huevos a decirme que no. Subimos a la tarima.

 **Bill:** Tom empezó a tocar y pronto nuestras voces se unieron a la música. Todos miraban a mi novio, flipando con las cara que ponía al tocar y yo sonreía. Acabamos la canción y volvimos a sentarnos. Ya se me había olvidado que me había enfadado con ellos.

 **Tom:** Sentados, chocamos las manos- Y ahora os pondrán un diez gracias a mi increíble habilidad con los dedos... ¿verdad, Bill? -dije con doble sentido. Se puso rojo y me pegó una hostia que resonó. Todos nos miraron. Me pasé la mano por donde me dio la hostia- Con manifestar tu disconformidad bastaba, princesa.

 **Bill:** Me puse muy, muy nervioso y se me escapó una lágrima.- Tom... lo-lo siento...

 **Tom:** Lo apreté a mi- No, no. Con sentirlo no vale -dije de broma.

 **Bill:** Perdóname, Tom... -se me cayó otra lágrima.

 **Tom:** Que ere broma. Siempre caes -me reí para que se calmara.

 **Bill:** Hice un puchero.- Lo siento... soy un idiota... -dije con la mirada baja.

 **Tom:** No llores... idiota -le dije abrazándole.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y me tranquilicé. Al alzar la mirada vi a bastantes personas que nos miraban fijamente. Les ignoré y miré la cara de Tom.- Joder... te he dejado toda la palma ahí marcada...

 **Tom:** Y yo te he dejado la cara llena de babas...

 **Bill:** ¿De babas? -pregunté con una ceja alzada mientras los chicos se reían.

 **Tom:** Sí... Mira -le di un lametón y le dejé todo el moflete mojado. Me empecé a reír al ver su cara de asco.

 **Bill:** ¡Eres un cerdo! -dije indignado. Me limpié la cara y acabó la hora. No más clases por ese día. Me levanté pero Tom se quedó sentado.- ¿No vienes?

 **Tom:** Le seguí, despollado, y antes de salir le di una palmada en el culo. Los chicos se rieron y Bill me miró mal- Te la debía -me reí otra vez.

 **Bill:** Ya verás... -dije sin dejar de mirarle mal. Nos despedimos de los chicos y subimos al coche.

 **Tom:** ¿Ya veré el qué? -pregunté besándole.

 **Bill:** Mi venganza. -dije sonriendo como un loco. Tom arrancó y fuimos a casa.

 **Tom:** ¿Ah,si? ¿Y si me vengo yo del tortazo? -le puncé el costado- ¿Y si te pego yo? -dije sonriendo para que supiera que estaba de coña. Al menos con la última pregunta.

 **Bill:** Si me pegas, dejaré de cocinar para ti y no volveré a cantarte las canciones que compongo pensando en ti. -dije como si fuera obvio.

 **Tom:** ¿Tú puedes y yo no? -levanté la ceja y le empecé a punzar el costado- Qué morro, princesa.

 **Bill:** ¡Céntrate en conducir! -dije medio riendo.

 **Tom:** Dí un volantazo para asustar a Bill y me despollé.

 **Bill:** Chillé muerto de miedo y luego le miré fatal. Llegamos a casa y me bajé casi en seguida, aún molesto.

 **Tom:** Princesa, no te enfades -me reí- Considéralo una venganza por el tortazo -entré al cuarto donde se había encerrado y se me cayó la mandíbula al suelo.


	32. Vuelve el incordio

**Bill:** Estaba desnudo, preparándome para ir a la ducha, cuando Tom irrumpió en el cuarto. Pegué un bote y se me quedó mirando con la boca abierta. Solo con ver esa cara se me quitó el enfado. Pegué mi cuerpo desnudo al suyo.- ¿Vienes a la ducha, Tommy? -dije con mi voz más inocente.

 **Tom:** Le seguí con una prominente erección y sin recuperarme aún de esa imagen. 

 **Bill:** Al entrar al baño vi la camisa de policía. Sin dudarlo, me la puse. Me giré hacia Tom y le miré mal.- Contra la pared, señor Kaulitz Trümper. Y no se le ocurra negarse. -cogí la porra y le señalé la pared con ella.

 **Tom:** Me "puse chulo"- ¿Y si no me sale de la polla? -me dio en la pierna con la porra con autoridad. Me estaba poniendo mucho.

 **Bill:** Si se niega... -dije pasando la porra por su erección. -Le meteré la porra por el culo. Y la de plástico también. -dije alzando la porra de juguete para que la viera.- Contra la pared, vamos.

 **Tom:** Le hice caso muy excitado, poniendo las manos en la pared. Me empezó a registrar.

 **Bill:** Me temo que esta ropa es demasiado ancha, señor. Así no hay quien registre... -me pegué a él por detrás y le quité la ropa muy lentamente.

 **Tom:** Eso es abuso policial -me volvió a dar con la porra.

 **Bill:** Calladito, Trümper. -dije después de golpearle. Acabé de desnudarle y empecé a acariciarle por todas partes.

 **Tom:** Estaba excitadísimo- ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Me vas a interrogar? -dije dando ideas- No me sacarás nada.

 **Bill:** Podría poner al mismísimo diablo de rodillas, señor. Lograré que me diga lo que quiera.

 **Tom:** Jamás... -le miré lamiéndome el piercing- Un madero no puede conmigo. Te vas a arrepentir de todo esto -"amenacé".

 **Bill:** Puede que me arrepienta... -dije pasando las manos por entre sus piernas.- Pero tú no, estoy seguro.. -le lamí el cuello desde detrás.

 **Tom:** Aaah -gemí- ¿Y vas a arriesgarte? Puedo -me mordió el hombro y gemí- ser muy cruel, poli...

 **Bill:** Creo que me arriesgaré... -dije metiendo el primer dedo en su entrada.- ¿Quieres que me arriesgue?

 **Tom:** Aaah -gemí- Tendrás que violarme... Y ni aun así confesaré -metió otro dedo y empezó a jugar.

 **Bill:** ¿De veras crees que te voy a violar? -Moví los dedos en su entrada, haciéndole gemir fuerte.

 **Tom:** S...sí.

 **Bill:** Pues te confundes... y por listo, no voy a entrar en ti... -saqué los dedos con cuidado y me separé de él.

 **Tom:** Pues haces mal, madero... -me giré- Porque si no acabas conmigo, acabo yo contigo -me acerqué pero me dio con la porra otra vez algo más fuerte.

 **Bill:** Quieto. Estás aquí detenido por mí. Más te vale estarte quietecito. -fingiendo que no me sentía mal por haberle dado, le agarré del brazo y nos metí en la ducha.

 **Tom:** Me vengaré -intenté decirlo amenazante pero sonreí.

 **Bill:** Antes de que dijera nada más, me puse bajo el chorro del agua, quedando la camiseta empapada y pegada a mi cuerpo. Abrió un montón la boca y me reí. -¿Seguro que no te vas a dejar hacer nada?

 **Tom:** Está bien... Confesaré -se rió.

 **Bill:** Pues confiesa... ¿qué sientes exactamente por Bill Kaulitz? -le puse de espaldas a mí y empecé a acariciarle.

 **Tom:** Muchas cosas. Aquí -puse su mano en mi corazón- y aquí -la puse en mi polla. Me dio otra vez.

 **Bill:** Especifique, Trümper. Y lo de aquí... -dije tocando su erección.- se lo guarda para usted.

 **Tom:** Gemí- Pues le amo... Y también quiero abrirle el culo -dije con chulería.

 **Bill:** Me reí y metí dos dedos en su ya dilatado cuerpo, haciéndole gemir otra vez.- Ya he decidido cuál será mi venganza... Estoy seguro de que le va a gustar...

 **Tom:** ¿Ah, si? Mide tus actos... Mañana estaré libre y, según como me trates, tú en peligro -gemí cuando metió y sacó los dedos con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Cogí el jabón y se lo enseñé.- ¿Y si te limpio bien por dentro y luego nos divertimos? -Antes de que respondiera, le mordí el cuello.

 **Tom:** Aaah -gemí sin saber qué responder.

 **Bill:** ¿Se rinde o no, Kaulitz Trümper? -lamí otra vez su cuello.

 **Tom:** Me desquicié del todo- No... -movió los dedos- Sí... No lo sé...

 **Bill:** Si te rindes, jugaremos con el jabón. Si no... bueno, aún no sé qué haremos. -moví los dedos otra vez y le lamí el cuello.

 **Tom:** No podía pensar... Ese aún no sé qué haremos sonaba tan tentador... Pero podría dejarme a medias... Y la idea del jabón me estaba pareciendo demasiado buena.... No me decidía y el cabrón metía presión.

 **Bill:** Si no te decides... te dejo a medias... -la camisa mojada me pesaba, pero pasé de ello. El morbo de dominar a Tom me hacía olvidar todo lo demás.

 **Tom:** No, no me rindo -dije desquiciado.

 **Bill:** Solté el jabón y le hice mirarme.- Buena elección. -sonreí. Le besé de forma muy sucia, pero me separé de él casi en seguida. Sonreí y me agaché. Me metí su polla en la boca.

 **Tom:** Aaah -gemí- Sí...Lo ha... sido.

 **Bill:** No le entendí. Me la saqué de la boca.- ¿Qué dices? -le separé las piernas y poco a poco fui entrando en él.

 **Tom:** Me apoyé en la pared para no caerme- Que he... elegido bien... Soy indomable, poli -grité.

 **Bill:** Le embestí con fuerza y gritó.- No quería domarte, con follarte me conformo. -empecé a masturbarle con lentitud mientras le penetraba con fuerza.

 **Tom:** Grité- Más rápido.

 **Bill:** ¿Mi mano o mi polla, Trümper? Especifica. -volví a besarle.

 **Tom:** Las dos... -dije rozando la locura.

 **Bill:** Como desees... -y volví el ritmo frenético. El agua facilitaba las cosas, y me sentí morir en vida.

 **Tom:** Siguió penetrando y cuando dio en mi próstata, grité y me corrí en su mano pero no le dejé correrse. Me aparté y le quité la porra. Todavía jadeando dije- Te dije que midieras tus actos -le di con la porra.

 **Bill:** El golpe picó por el agua y jadeé.- Tommy... déjame acabar... -llevé mi mano a mi erección y empecé a tocar.

 **Tom:** Se la quité y le metí un dedo en el culo- Acabarás con ayuda de mi polla -le dije con algo de chulería. Metí otro y jugué con los dos haciendo la tijera.

 **Bill:** Aaah, aah, Tom... Sí, así... -gemí mientras sus dedos se movían en mi interior, volviéndome loco.

 **Tom:** Le metí otro dedo. Ya estaba preparado pero le torturé un poco y esperé a que él me lo pidiera.

 **Bill:** Joder, Tom... hazlo ya... -sonrió con picardía y eso acabó con mi cordura.- Por Dios, Tom, fóllame ya...

 **Tom:** Sin sacar mis dedos de él le dije- Pues ponte contra la pared, madero, no quiero que te me escapes sin haberte enseñado quién soy yo... Y te voy a registrar bien a fondo -metí los dedos todo lo que me dio la mano y gritó.

 **Bill:** Casi exploté al sentir sus dedos tan al fondo. Me di la vuelta y abrí las piernas. -Vamos, Tommy... házmelo con fuerza. -dije con la voz que sabía que le excitaba.

 **Tom:** Le penetré con fuerza pero poniendo en la pared mis manos sobre las suyas para que no pudiera tocarse hasta que yo no lo hiciera o no le dejara.

 **Bill:** Me pegué a la pared. Tom no me dejaba tocarme, pero me restregaba contra la pared con cada embestida suya, y además su miembro en mi cuerpo me estaban volviendo loco. -Trümper... un poco más... ya no queda casi...

 **Tom:** Me apiadé y empecé a masturbarle mientras le penetraba con fuerza- Para que veas que... no soy tan malo... Cuando quiero.

 **Bill:** Oh... Ah, Tom... ¡AAH! -Y me corrí, manchando la pared con mi semen.

 **Tom:** Embestí un par de veces más y me corrí. Le besé el cuello por detrás.

 **Bill:** Suspiré, agotado y me saqué la camisa.- No sabes lo que pesa la camisa esa...

 **Tom:** No exageres. Entre mis piernas hay algo que pesa todavía más.

 **Bill:** Pero yo no lo muevo. -dije con una sonrisa de lado.

 **Tom:** Pero te cansa más que a mi -me reí y le besé. Nos lavamos y salimos a secarnos.

 **Bill:** Me sequé con calma y luego me vestí con un chándal pero sin camiseta. Fui a la cocina.-¿Quieres algo de comer?

 **Tom:** Sí... A ti -y le empecé a morder para hacer la coña.

 **Bill:** Suspiré al sentirle besarme el cuello.- A mí... luego. Ahora toca... comer de verdad...

 **Tom:** Qué insaciable, princesa... -le abracé- Haz lo que quieras.

 **Bill:** Me reí y empecé a preparar una ensalada con todo lo que pillaba por la nevera mientras Tom me abrazaba en silencio. Estaba realmente a gusto.

 **Tom:** Acabó de hacer la comida y nos sentamos en la mesa. A él le senté encima mío.

 **Bill:** Espero que te guste... -pinché un poco y se lo llevé a la boca.

 **Tom:** De repente llamaron a la puerta- Mira, por fin ha aprendido a llamar -Bill se rió. Fui a abrir y la madre se avalanzó hacia mi con un cuchillo.


	33. El ojo del huracán

**Bill:** Oí un grito y fui corriendo a la entrada. Me encontré a mi madre intentando acuchillar a Tom, y gritando algo así como que me había destruido. Me lancé a por ella e intenté quitarle el cuchillo.

 **Tom:** Bill, aparta -le grité. Mi grito pareció asustarle. Ella se movía como una loca. No iba a ser muy difícil derribarla. Me hizo un corte en el brazo cuando me abalancé hacia ella, pero le hice soltar el cuchillo. Aun así intentó pegarme, pero todas las hostias se las llevó ella. Empecé a pegarle con odio. Con odio por haberle hecho a Bill eso, con odio por decir que YO le destrocé la vida a él... Y además, que a mi nadie me atacaba sin sufrir las consecuencias, y menos en mi puta casa. Le di un puñetazo en el estómago y ella se dio un golpe en la cabeza al retroceder y murió.

 **Bill:** Me quedé mirando el cuerpo de mi madre bastante asustado. Pero no por lo que acababa de hacer Tom, sino por lo que ella había dicho y hecho. Vi la sangre caer de su brazo y empecé a llorar.

 **Tom:** Levanté las manos para que no pareciera que le iba a atacar y me acerqué con calma. Tenía una cara de terror absoluto- Princesa... Tranquilo.

 **Bill:** ¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquilo? Mira tu brazo, lo ha destrozado... -dije llorando. Me abracé a mí mismo, buscando calmarme.

 **Tom:** Me quedé flipado. Estaba así por mi brazo- No te preocupes -le abracé con el brazo que no estaba herido- Que no pasa nada...

 **Bill:** Correspondí a su abrazo.- Voy a llamar a Frannie... yo estoy demasiado nervioso, no voy a poder curarte...

 **Tom:** Tranquilízate -le acaricié. Llamamos a Frannie y a los chicos que enseguida llegaron. Los chicos se deshicieron del cadáver. Frannie me dijo- Lávate primero antes de curarte -me metí a la ducha sin mojarme el pelo y me lavé. Me puse un pantalón de chándal y salí sin camiseta. Al salir, Bill estaba llorando. Me senté al lado suyo y le di la mano para que se calmara. Frannie me curó y le contamos lo que había pasado. Al rato se fue y nos quedamos solos. Bill seguía llorando. No sabía qué decirle.

 **Bill:** Esa... esa... idiota... te ha hecho daño... todo por mi culpa... -dije entre sollozos.- Si te llega a hacer algo peor... -volví a sollozar con fuerza. No podía soportar la idea de que eso ocurriera.

 **Tom:** No es tu culpa -le senté encima mío y le abracé con fuerza- No es tu culpa y no me ha hecho nada peor. Ni hubiera podido...

 **Bill:** Correspondí a su abrazo y escondí la cara en su cuello. Aún no lograba calmarme del todo y ver su brazo vendado no ayudaba.- Me siento fatal... todo esto es por mí...

 **Tom:** Que no es por ti. Y no te sientas mal que no ha pasado nada. Y ella no nos molestará más. Y todos contentos. Como te sientas mal, me enfado contigo -se me abrazó más fuerte.

 **Bill:** No puedo evitarlo... No me siento bien sabiendo que han tenido que coserte por defenderme a mí. -Seguí llorando, aunque estaba un poco más tranquilo.

 **Tom:** No ha venido a atacarte a ti. Ha venido a atacarme a mi...

 **Bill:** Pero te ha dicho que me habías destrozado... y yo me he lanzado como un loco a por ella... si no hubiera hecho eso... no estarías herido.

 **Tom:** No, Bill. Me ha herido cuando me he lanzado a por ella. No has tenido nada que ver. Y lo que me ha dicho ha sido culpa mía por la que monté en tu universidad. Si no lo hubiera hecho, no me habría atacado. Y la otra posibilidad es que me lo haya dicho por follarte, en cuyo caso no es culpa de ninguno.

 **Bill:** Suspiré, intentando relajarme.- No... no lo entiendo... ¿Por qué no podemos vivir en paz ni dos días? Siempre tiene que haber algo que nos joda cuando mejor estamos... estoy harto ya. ¿Qué mierda hemos hecho para no poder vivir felices?

 **Tom:** Es el precio de tenerte... Princesa... -le sonreí- Vamos, calla que no es nada. Un incidente de cinco minutos y un problema menos -le besé.

 **Bill:** Sonreí al sentir sus labios sobre los míos.- Te quiero... -volví a juntar nuestros labios y me froté los ojos. Me picaban mogollón.

 **Tom:** Y yo a ti, así que sonríe que estás precioso sonriendo.

 **Bill:** Me reí y le convencí para pasar la tarde viendo una peli. De repente, llamaron a la puerta. Al abrir, me encontré a dos policías con muy mala cara. 

-¿Qué desean? 

-¿Está el señor Thomas Trümper en casa?

 **Tom:** Entraron a por mi- Queda detenido por violencia, vandalismo, proxenetismo, trata de blancas, maltrato doméstico, tráfico de drogas y asesinato -me reí- Buena esa. Ahora en serio. Fuera de mi casa -Hablamos en serio -sacaron las pistolas- ¿Cuánto queréis por iros? -me puse más serio. Se les veía jóvenes. Seguro que eran de estos policías que todavía creían en la ley. Lo peor era Bill que estaba llorando sin entender nada- No queremos nada, quedas detenido -pensé en matarlos, pero sabía que no me iba a pasar nada y no quería arriesgar a Bill- Vale, un momento -me acerqué a Bill- No se le acerque -dijo el policía, pero Bill se me abrazó llorando. Le acaricié y le dije al oído- No te preocupes, princesa. Ya te dije que tengo a gran parte de la policía y a todos los jueces de la ciudad comprados. Será un juicio amañado y estaré fuera en unos días. Confía en mi -se me abrazó muy fuerte. No me quería soltar.

 **Bill:** No quiero que te vayas... Te necesito conmigo... -los policías tiraron de Tom y le apartaron de mis brazos. -¡No, por Dios, no! ¡Tom! -la policía le metió en el coche y se le llevaron. Me quedé sentado en la puerta, llorando desconsoladamente, sin saber qué hacer y más vacío que nunca.

 **Tom:** Estaba esposado en el coche.

-¿Puedo hacer una llamada? -estaba muy tranquilo, pero me preocupaba Bill. Me lo negaron. Me bajaron al calabozo y vi a un policía que conocía bajar.

-Tom, lo siento -estaba acojonado- Son nuevos. No te preocupes, vamos a intentar convencerles de soltarte y si no les convencemos, ya sabes que ningún juez te condenará -estaba sudando y me tenía miedo. Le respondí con calma.

-¿Me podéis traer a mi prometido? 

-No, lo siento -se cagó más.- Estás acusado de maltratarle. No podemos aunque queramos -suspiré molesto.

-¿Al menos me traes mi móvil para poder hacer varias llamadas? -asintió y me lo trajo. Llamé primero a Georg- Hey, tío.

-¿Qué pasa? 

-Id con Bill y cuidadmelo. Dos policías me han detenido y le he dejado a Bill llorando en casa. 

-Joder, ¿acaso quieren más dinero estos cabrones? 

-No, han sido dos policías nuevos... 

-Joder... Pues nada... Un mes de prisión provisional, un juicio amañado y a volver con Bill... 

-Ya... Estad con él, por favor 

-Sí, descuida. Voy a avisar a Gustav y vamos con él -colgó y llamé a Bill.

-Princesa...

 **Bill:** ¡Tom! -sollocé al oírle al teléfono.- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te han hecho algo? ¿Cuándo vuelves? -hablé lo más rápido posible. Seguía en la puerta, incapaz de entrar a la casa.

 **Tom:** Princesa, tranquilo. He hablado con otro policía. Seguramente va a haber juicio. Pero no te preocupes, que no me va a pasar nada.

 **Bill:** Joder... -atiné a decir. -Tom, te necesito en casa... dime qué puedo hacer para ayudarte... -No pensaba dejarle solo. Quería que volviera cuanto antes.

 **Tom:** Para ayudarme tienes que usar mucho el vibrador, porque cuando vuelva te voy a follar sin compasión -sonreí de lado.

 **Bill:** Se me escapó una risita, pero volví a ponerme serio casi enseguida. -Tom, te lo digo de verdad. No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo cómo te las apañas. Dime cualquier cosa que pueda hacer para sacarte de ahí. -Entonces llegaron Geo y Gus. Me vieron al teléfono, así que cada uno se sentó a uno de mis lados, apoyándome.

 **Tom:** No te preocupes por mi, de verdad. Georg y Gustav sabrán lo que hacer. Tú solo preocúpate por estudiar y por mantenerte igual de guapo que cuando me he ido. Y come bien, que nos conocemos. Y como se te ocurra acercarte a alguna cuchilla y no sea para afeitarte, te juro que te arrepientes. Y no te agobies, porque voy a volver muy pronto.

 **Bill:** Solo puedo prometerte que no voy a cortarme y que voy a comer... Por favor, vuelve pronto. Te necesito conmigo... -Los chicos me abrazaron, dándome ánimos.- Geo y Gus ya están aquí...

 **Tom:** Pues prométemelo. Y estudia, que si apruebas todas, en verano nos vamos de viaje a donde quieras. Si no, te tendrás que quedar estudiando... -se rió- Tengo que colgar. Pásamelos un momento. Te quiero muchísimo.

 **Bill:** Claro... Yo también, y te voy a echar mucho de menos... Adiós...-le di el teléfono a Geo. -Quiere que os pongáis. Os espero dentro. -y me metí en casa. Vi en el suelo los restos de la sangre de mi madre y lo miré con odio.- Como no salga pronto... haré mil horrores con tu cuerpo delante del otro hijo que sé que tienes, solo para que sepa lo que estoy sintiendo. -amenacé a la mancha roja de mi salón.

 **Tom:** Tíos. Cuidadlo bien, por favor. Y gastaros lo que haga falta, que os lo devolveré al salir. Y bueno, del juicio os enteraréis porque me han acusado de maltratar a Bill y le llegará notificación. Espero poder llamar más veces.

 **Bill:** Los chicos entraron y me pillaron mirando al suelo. 

-Bill... ¿Qué haces? 

-Todo ha sido culpa de ella. Estuvo preguntando en la universidad por nosotros, y siempre quiso separarme de él. Como no pueda volver pronto... me encargaré de que se retuerza en su tumba.

-Pero, Bill... 

-No hay peros que valgan, Gus. Vais a quedaros aquí, ¿no? 

-Sí. Hasta que te hartes de nosotros. -no pude reírle la broma. 

-Voy a por vuestra cama... ¿podéis limpiar el suelo mientras? -sin mirarles ni esperar respuesta, fui al desván y cogí el colchón inflable.

 **Tom:** Esperé hasta que bajaron los policías que me habían detenido y me subieron a interrogar. Se pusieron en plan película de Hollywood.

-¿Sabes? Me das mucho asco -me reí en su cara- Eres un asesino y un maltratador -fingí que no me entraron ganas de arrancarle la cabeza- Y seguro que también un violador y que hasta has violado al pobre de tu prometido -me entró la ira y no le agredí porque estaba esposado a la mesa.

-¡YO NO SOY UN VIOLADOR NI UN MALTRATADOR, HIJOS DE PUTA!-Uno me pegó un puñetazo en la boca del estómago.

-Puta tu madre. 

-No te lo niego. 

-Dinos todo lo que has hecho, confiesa y acabaremos antes -me reí.

-Os vais a cagar en cuanto salga libre. Vais a desear no haberme tocado los cojones de esta manera -uno se puso violento y empezó a darme hostias por todos los lados. Yo no me podía defender por estar esposado. Recuerdo estar semiinconsciente y que un policía al que conocía entró a pararles.

 **Bill:** No dormí nada, echaba de menos el cuerpo de Tom pegado al mío. Al día siguiente me levanté con un careto horrible. Me preparé y me maquillé hasta que no se notara ni el golpe ni las ojeras. Me preparé el desayuno y vi a los chicos durmiendo en el sofá. Les dejé una nota de que me iba a clase. Llegué con mi Audi a clase, y obviamente todo el mundo flipó al verme solo. No quise hablar con nadie y atendí más que nunca. Volví a casa y me encontré a Geo y Gus haciendo la comida. -Hola chicos... -Tienes una carta de comisaría, Bill. -me lancé a abrirla. Miré a los chicos a punto de llorar. -Tom está en prisión provisional... y tengo que ir en dos semanas a declarar por el supuesto maltrato doméstico... Joder...-estallé en sollozos.

 **Tom:** Me desperté en comisaría y vino a verme un juez.

-Señor Trümper. 

-Sí -dije algo desorientado. Me dolía todo.

-Soy el juez que le va a juzgar. He hecho lo posible para que el juicio sea cuanto antes. He decretado prisión provisional para evitar que piensen que el juicio está comprado. He hablado con tus amigos y con tu... prometido -puse mala cara- pero ayudaría mucho... Algo más de dinero. 

-Pídeselo a ellos cuando les veas, yo aquí no tengo -dije como si fuera obvio. 

-Vale... El juicio es en dos semanas. Durará dos días. El primer día declararán todos los que vayan a hacerlo. El segundo día, daré el veredicto. Quedará libre, pero por dios, disimule. En un rato entrará en prisión. 

-Espera... ¿Bill... quiero decir... mi prometido podrá visitarme? 

-Eso será decisión suya... -se fue y tras un rato me llevaron a la prisión más cercana. Hasta los presos se apartaron al verme. Sonreí de lado y llamé a Bill en cuanto pude.

-Princesa...

 **Bill:** Hola... -dije llorando. -Tom... ¿Estás bien? Quiero verte. -Gus me daba la mano, intentando calmarme.

 **Tom:** Me han dicho que mañana en prisión es horario de visita. Ven a las cinco... No te preocupes. En dos semanas estaré ahí contigo.

 **Bill:** Ahí estaré sin falta... -Joder, se me hacía horrible hablar con él así.- ¿Estás bien?

 **Tom:** Sí, perfectamente. Aunque mañana cuando me veas no te asustes. Los policías que me detuvieron... Se sobrepasaron un poco interrogándome. Pero no confesé nada. Me gusta más cuando me interrogas tú.

 **Bill:** Pues lo siento, pero voy a tirar ese traje. Le he cogido manía. -suspiré.- Estoy muy preocupado, Tom... ¿y si no sales? ¿Y si no creen que no me pegas?

 **Tom:** Pues a mi me gusta ese traje... No lo tires... -pedí con voz de pena- No te preocupes. Lo sé a ciencia cierta que voy a salir. No te puedo contar porqué, pero hoy mismo te enterarás.

 **Bill:** Vale... Pero solo por ti, que lo sepas. -se rió y me sentí muchísimo mejor. Me picaban los ojos del maquillaje, era horroroso.- Mañana voy a ir a comprar maquillaje resistente al agua.

 **Tom:** Compra todo lo que haga falta... Ya les dije a los chicos que les daré el dinero cuando salga, así que tortura a mis tarjetas, maleante -grité para que se riera.

 **Bill:** Me reí- Solo quiero maquillaje... Bueno, eso y verte. Quiero que sea mañana.

 **Tom:** Lo bueno se hace esperar... Pásame a los chicos.

 **Bill:** Vale... Te quiero mucho... Hasta mañana. -le di el teléfono a uno de los chicos (ni me fijé en cuál) y me fui a desmaquillar.

 **Tom:** Gustav, ¿habéis hablado con... quien ya sabéis? 

-Sí, esta tarde iremos. 

-Os va a pedir dinero. 

-Vale, se lo daremos. 

-Llevad a Bill para que se calme. 

-Sí, lo haremos. 

-Vale. Os cuelgo. Hasta luego -colgué y me fui al patio. Me fumé un cigarro. Nadie se me acercaba. Mejor así.

 **Bill:** Bill, tenemos que ir a hacerle un favor a Tom. Vente con nosotros. -¿Qué favor? -Vamos a la casa del juez que lleva su caso para pagarle y asegurarnos de que Tom salga de la cárcel. -respiré hondo y asentí. Para ser más discretos, cogimos un taxi. Estaba muy nervioso y no paraba de temblar. //Ojalá Tom estuviera aquí...//.

 **Tom:** Esperé ansioso al día siguiente. No dejaba de fumar y me acabé metiendo una pelea con "los más peligrosos de ahí" que no tenían ni media hostia. ¿Cómo estaría Bill?

 **Bill:** El pago al juez fue bastante rápido. El muy cabrón quiso cobrarnos de más, pero me cabreé tanto que al final desistió. Al día siguiente, me compré el maquillaje resistente al agua y me preparé para ir a ver a Tom. No quería que notara que no dormía nada. Los chicos se impacientaron un poco, pero conseguí que me llevaran hasta la prisión sin molerme a palos por dentro. Me moría de ganas de ver a Tom...

 **Tom:** Llegó el día siguiente. Bill empezó a llorar al verme. No sé si de la emoción, o si de la impresión al verme la cara que la llevaba negra y llena de heridas. Había conseguido que un guardia me dejara verlos en privado y Bill se me lanzó a abrazar.

 **Bill:** Le estrujé entre mis brazos y sollocé, feliz de haberle visto al fin. Le miré y junté nuestros labios con ansias.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié la cabeza. Los guardias tenían las pistolas preparadas porque yo "le maltrataba". Qué puta rabia. Le acaricié y me miró con horror.

 **Bill:** Dios... ¿qué te han hecho? -lloré con más fuerza todavía. Quería curarle como hacía siempre en casa, y el no poder me daba mucha rabia. -¿Qué te ha pasado, amor?

 **Tom:** Nada... No te preocupes que no es nada -le abracé.

 **Bill:** Quiero curarte... -dije haciendo un puchero, pero suspiré e intenté calmarme.- Te he echado muchísimo de menos...

 **Tom:** Pronto volveré, no te preocupes. Voy a estar aquí unos días y mientras, tu prométeme que vas a estar bien y que no vas a declarar en mi contra -me reí- Que mira que salgo y me pongo violento... -dije para hacer la coña, pero a ninguno le hizo gracia.

 **Bill:** No hagas bromas con eso... -dije serio. Puso mala cara y le sonreí.- Más que nada porque luego te pego yo y la gente lo flipa. -se rió y apreté un poco el abrazo.

 **Tom:** Es que eres un violento... -dije "indignándome".

 **Bill:** Me aguanté la risa.- Y tú un idiota... -y volví a besarle.

 **Tom:** Le agarré y empecé a hacerle cosquillas y él a reírse, pero los guardias nos separaron- Que solo le estaba haciendo cosquillas -dije con ganas de reventarles. Inseguros, me soltaron y le volví a abrazar- Aquí te protegen de las cosquillas...

 **Bill:** Hice un puchero.- Yo quería cosquillas... jo. En cuanto salgas, te voy a dejar que me hagas todas las que quieras, te lo prometo.

 **Tom:** Levanté la ceja- No sabes en el lío en el que te acabas de meter -nos reímos y le volví a besar. Sin dejar de abrazarle, hice caso a los chicos.

 **Bill:** Tom se puso a hablar con Geo y Gus ya preguntarles cómo les iba conmigo. Empezamos a bromear y al final casi me olvidé de que estábamos en la cárcel. Pero todo lo bueno se acaba, y al poco los policías nos dijeron que Tom debía volver con los demás. Le abracé con todas mis fuerzas, medio llorando otra vez.- No quiero que te vayas...

 **Tom:** Enseguida me tendrás en casa y te hartarás se verme -se rió.

 **Bill:** Jamás me hartaría de verte... -le besé, suplicando interiormente que no me separasen de él.

 **Tom:** No quería separarme, pero los guardias se me llevaron.

 **Bill:** //Nonononono...//- ¡No, Tom! ¡No! -me quedé gritando en los brazos de Gus, viendo cómo se llevaban a Tom. Cuando ya no pudimos verle, me llevaron a casa. Sin ducharme siquiera, me metí en la cama y me dormí.

 **Tom:** Me quedé en la cárcel aburrido, solo y con ganas de matar a alguien.

 **Bill:** Me levanté a la mañana siguiente muy deprimido. Desayuné con los chicos y fui a clase, con muy pocas ganas. Al llegar, todos me miraban y cuchicheaban. Los hubiera ignorado si no hubiera oído a uno decir "Pobrecito, y pensar que Tom le pega..." le agarré del cuello y le estampé contra una columna. -¿QUÉ COJONES DICES, PUTO GILIPOLLAS? -le solté y me giré hacia los demás, furioso.- TOM NO ME MALTRATA, NI LO HA HECHO, NI LO HARÁ. -les miré con mi mayor asco y entré a la clase. No pararon de hablar de eso en toda la mañana y me dieron ganas de llorar.

 **Tom:** Pasaron las dos semanas. Solo pude ver a Bill una vez más y el pobre no dejó de llorar contándome toda la mierda que decían y por la cual iba a romper más de una cabeza. Llegó el primer día de juicio. Gente de la universidad, familias de los que había matado, prostitutas, algunos del barrio que se atrevieron declararon contra mi. Los chicos declararon a mi favor. Yo estaba aburrido y Bill llorando.

 **Bill:** Llegó mi turno de declarar. No paraba de llorar y me tocó respirar hondo varias veces.

-Bill... ¿por qué estás tan sofocado? -preguntó el abogado.

-Porque quiero a Tom en casa, a mi lado. Porque quiero poder abrazarle y curarle las heridas de la cara...

-Pero nos han dicho que te pega, ¿es cierto? 

-No. 

-Pero muchas veces has aparecido muy golpeado por la universidad... ¿Por qué? -empezaba a odiar esa pregunta. 

-Me caí en la ducha y me rompí un pie, otra vez un compañero de la facultad me pegó una paliza que casi me mata... 

-¿Y el moratón que has intentado ocultar estas últimas semanas? 

-Me tropecé y me tragué la puerta de nuestra habitación. Y si no me cree, en el móvil de Tom hay un vídeo del golpe. 

-¿Y por qué existe dicho vídeo? 

-La hermana de Tom nos grabó para un proyecto de clase, y por casualidad, grabó eso también.

-¿Podríamos ver ese vídeo? -Eso debe preguntárselo a Tom.

 **Tom:** Saqué el móvil de mi bolsillo y se lo tendí al guardia que estaba a mi lado para que se lo llevara al juez. Yo estaba aguantándome la risa pero cuando se oyó la hostia me empecé a reír. Bill me sacó el dedo del medio y me entró todavía más la risa. Llegó mi turno de declarar.

-¿Cómo se declara de los cargos de violencia y asesinato? -preguntó el abogado.

-Inocente. 

-Hay pruebas de lo que se le acusa.

-Solo testimonios. Podrían estar mintiendo. 

-¿Todos? 

-Sí. La madre de mi prometido, que por cierto, no se ha presentado, es rica y homófoba. Podría haberles sobornado para alejarme de su hijo -empezó a hacerme preguntas absurdas de dónde estaba no se cual día y en todas mentí- ¿De los cargos de vandalismo? -me reí- Bueno, cuando tenía quince años hice algún graffiti, pero no creo que eso sea motivo como para entrar a la cárcel.

-¿Y de los cargos de violencia doméstica? 

-Jamás maltrataría a Bill. Antes prefiero morir... -dije más serio. Al final, me pusieron las esposas para llevarme otra vez a prisión. Mi última noche ahí. Al pasar al lado de mi Bill, me abrazó.

 **Bill:** Cuando vuelvas a casa, no voy a soltarte. -le dije al oído. -Te quiero...

 **Tom:** No le pude corresponder al abrazo- Y yo -le sonreí y se me llevaron. Seguramente pasé la noche más larga de mi vida hasta ese momento. Llegamos al juicio al día siguiente. El juez habló- Dadas las pruebas presentadas y los testimonios declaro al acusado inocente de todo cargo que se le imputa y deberá ponérsele en libertad hoy mismo.


	34. Al fin en casa

**Bill:** Suspiré aliviado al saber que podía volver con él. Lo pasé tan mal que llegué incluso a dudar sobre si saldría o no. Le quitaron las esposas y le abracé.

 **Tom:** Le correspondí al abrazo y le dije- Prepárate porque vas a estar una semana cagando sin darte cuenta -le dije al oído. Se rió.

 **Bill:** Lo mismo te digo, Trümper. Ahora, vámonos a casa, por favor... -hice un puchero, pero estaba tan contento de tenerle entre mis brazos que no pude evitar sonreír.

 **Tom:** Chicos, quedamos mañana -sonreí de lado y ya me entendieron. Me monté en el piloto del Audi de Bill- Déjame conducir -le dije contento.

 **Bill:** Claro... -su alegría era contagiosa.- He compuesto otro par de canciones, ¿sabes? Pero no me acaban de gustar...

 **Tom:** Seguro que son geniales. Cántamelas.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Vale... -y empecé a cantar.- _Las calles están vacías_

_Estoy caminando en círculos_

_La noche me ha perdido_

_Un viento frío, el mundo está entumecido_

_El sol se ha congelado_

_Tu imagen está a salvo, la llevo en mí_

_A través de mil mares devuelta a ti_

_De vuelta a nosotros_

_No podemos permitir perder nuestra fe_

_Confía en mí_

_Tenemos que cruzar mil mares_

_A través de mil oscuros años sin tiempo_

_Mil estrellas pasarán_

_Tan solo tenemos que cruzar otros mil mares_

_Mil veces en la eternidad_

_Entonces finalmente seremos libres_

_Existe un lugar_

_Que solo nosotros dos conocemos_

_Todo es distinto a lo esperado_

_El pulso en tus venas es demasiado libre_

_Pero de algún modo_

_El corazón nos late durante la noche_

_Confía en mí_

_Tenemos que cruzar mil mares_

_A través de mil oscuros años sin tiempo_

_Mil estrellas pasarán_

_Tan solo tenemos que cruzar otros mil mares_

_Mil veces en la eternidad_

_Entonces, finalmente seremos libres_

_Nada ni nadie nos acompaña_

_Y algún día volveremos la vista al presente_

_Cruzar mil mares_

_Me dejo llevar hacia ti_

_Cruzar mil mares_

_Mil estrellas pasarán... pasarán_

_Déjate llevar hacia mí_

_Me dejo llevar hacia ti_

_Tenemos que cruzar mil mares_

_A través de mil oscuros años sin tiempo_

_Mil estrellas pasaran_

_Tan solo tenemos que cruzar otros mil mares_

_Mil veces en la eternidad_

_Entonces finalmente seremos libres_

_Déjate llevar hacia mí_

_Me dejo llevar hacia ti_

_Cruzar mil mares..._

**Tom:** Pues a mi me encanta -le sonreí.

 **Bill:** Pero es que a ti te gustan todas mis canciones. -repliqué medio riéndome. Llegamos a casa y por primera vez en un mes, sonreí al hacerlo.

 **Tom:** Cerré la puerta y me lancé a por él.

 **Bill:** Le besé con todas mis ganas y empecé a acariciarle por todas partes. Pero le toqué la cara y se quejó de las heridas, que todavía no se le habían curado. Me separé en el momento de él.- Te voy a desinfectar eso y luego ya haremos lo que quieras. Y ni se te ocurra negarte. -le cogí de las manos y le llevé al baño.

 **Tom:** Le cogí de la cintura.- Prefiero follar y desinfectar luego -le .besé

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- Vale... -le arrastré a la habitación y me quité la camiseta. Luego le saqué yo la suya y acaricié por donde pude.

 **Tom:** Le besé el cuello encargándome de dejar marca- Para que sepan que eres mío -se rió. Bajé por su pecho.

 **Bill:** Jadeé al sentir sus labios por mi cuerpo, totalmente excitado. Le acaricié las trenzas y gemí cuando le sentí morderme.

 **Tom:** Le bajé los pantalones y me metí su polla a la boca todo lo que dio de si.

 **Bill:** Grité y me deshice en gemidos, extasiado por lo que me estaba haciendo. Un poco después, le separé de mi cuerpo. Le hice tumbarse en la cama y después de desnudarle, empecé a lamer y succionar la punta de su miembro. Luego, me la metí entera en la boca mientras le miraba fijamente.

 **Tom:** Qué ganas tenía de sentirle así. Empecé a gemir y me corrí en su boca con un sonoro grito.

 **Bill:** Lo tragué todo y me lancé a por su boca, muerto de deseo.

 **Tom:** Le sobé en culo con vicio y le pegué un azote muerto de ganas. Él gimió y se puso muy rojo. Le metí un dedo en el culo y él gimió.

 **Bill:** Rodamos por la cama y quedó encima de mí. Metió un segundo dedo y volví a gemir.- Ah... Tom... así...

 **Tom:** Sonreí lamiendo mi piercing y le metí el tercero. Me encantaba su cara. Se estaba retorciendo de placer. Me incorporé, le saqué los dedos y le senté sobre mi a horcajadas.

 **Bill:** Le miré sonriendo con vicio y me dejé caer poco a poco, penetrándome. Grité de gusto y empecé a moverme sobre él, gimiendo y a ratos diciendo su nombre.

 **Tom:** Le cogí de las caderas para ayudarle a subir y bajar y le miré con vicio- Tócate, que quiero verte.

 **Bill:** Asentí, incapaz de decir nada que no fuera su nombre y empecé a masturbarme. Le oí jadear y gemir y aumenté el ritmo de mi mano, ansioso.

 **Tom:** Empecé a subirle y a bajarle más rápido con mucha ansia buscando dar en su punto y reventar en él. Se corrió él primero con mucho estruendo.

 **Bill:** Me quedé agotado después de correrme, pero seguí subiendo y bajando hasta que con un fuerte gemido, Tom se corrió en mí.

 **Tom:** Jadeando, nos tumbamos. Le vi agotado- Princesa... no se... te puede dejar... solo... Qué poco... aguante -se medio picó.

 **Bill:** No es por eso... tonto. -si él supiera... suspiré y le abracé. No quería soltarle. Tenía miedo.

 **Tom:** Que era broma -me reí al verle abrazarme así. Enterró su cara en mi pecho y noté que empezó a llorar. Le acaricié- Princesa, no llores que ya he vuelto.

 **Bill:** He pasado tanto miedo... me sentía tan inútil y tan solo... -le apreté contra mí con más fuerza.

 **Tom:** Pero ya ha pasado. Y por lo de inútil te voy a reventar -le abracé fuerte.

 **Bill:** Pero es verdad... Y ni siquiera podía dormir bien... Estaba tan solo y asustado...

 **Tom:** No me gusta que hayas estado así... -hice una mueca- A mi hasta en la cárcel me tenían miedo... Un día los que se suponía que eran los más peligrosos de ahí me vinieron en grupo a tocar los huevos y salieron escaldados. Antes de eso la gente no se me acercaba por miedo y después, aún menos... Han sido las dos semanas más aburridas de mi vida... Y entre tú y yo. No dejaba de tocarme pensando en ti.

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé.- Yo tenía muchas ganas, pero como Geo y Gus estaban en casa y venían a ratos a la habitación, no podía.

 **Tom:** ¿O sea que llevas dos semanas sin nada? -puse la mano en su pierna y sonreí con malicia.

 **Bill:** Asentí y fingí un puchero.- Te tenía unas ganas...

 **Tom:** Pobre perra qué mal lo has tenido que pasar -se puso rojo.

 **Bill:** Idiota... -hice amago de apartarme pero volvió a pegarme a su cuerpo y yo me reí.

 **Tom:** Le besé sucio- Voy a compensarte -sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, le penetré.

 **Bill:** Grité por la sorpresa y un poco de dolor, pero aun así me excité. Empecé a masturbarme y el dolor se esfumó.- Ah... Tom... no pares... -con mi mano libre, tiré de sus trenzas y volví a juntar nuestras bocas.

 **Tom:** Embestía a un ritmo frenético. Me encantaba. Nuestros gemidos se escuchaban por encima de todos los demás sonidos y besos sucios los ahogaban.

 **Bill:** Empecé a mover la cadera al ritmo de las embestidas; me estaba volviendo loco. Su lengua recorría todo el interior de mi boca y sus labios acaparaban todos los míos. Sentía el orgasmo aproximarse y aumenté la velocidad de mi mano.

 **Tom:** Me quedaba muy poco y aumenté el ritmo de las embestidas. Con un sonoro grito me corrí dentro de él y él se corrió en su mano. Salí de él jadeando con cuidado.

 **Bill:** Gemí al sentirle salir de mí. Se tumbó a mi lado y después de limpiarnos nos abrazamos. -Te he echado mucho de menos...

 **Tom:** Y yo a ti, princesa -le besé- Vamos a la ducha -le besé con intenciones.

 **Bill:** Me reí y me levanté.- Vamos... -le cogí de la mano y fui andando de espaldas hasta el baño. Me negaba a perderle de vista.

 **Tom:** Encendí el agua y le agarré con fuerza de la cintura. Le besé antes de meternos en la ducha. Vi el jabón y sonreí de lado.

 **Bill:** Empezó a enjabonarme poco a poco y a besarme el cuello. Me deshice en gemidos y agarré su erección.

 **Tom:** Le enjaboné la espalda y sin que él se lo esperara, le penetré con el jabón.

 **Bill:** Me hizo un poco de daño y apreté los dientes.

 **Tom:** ¿Estás bien? -pregunté preocupado. Asintió- Tras este mes sin mi, te has quedado demasiado cerrado -bromeé.

 **Bill:** Me reí entre jadeos. Le besé con ansias y empecé a masturbarle mientras él jugaba con el jabón en mi interior.

 **Tom:** Cuando no pude más, le saqué el jabón y le penetré con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Puse su mano en mi erección y me deshice en gemidos sintiendo cómo entraba y salía de mí con fuerza.

 **Tom:** Masturbé mientras le penetraba. Él solo se agarraba a mi dejándome sus uñas marcadas. Le mordí el cuello.

 **Bill:** Aaaah... más... -puse una mano en su cabeza para que no la separara de mi cuello. Al poco sentí el orgasmo acercarse. -Tom... me... ah... voy a... ¡Oh, Tom! -y con ese último grito me corrí en su mano.

 **Tom:** Le agarré de la cadera, empujé con fuerza y me corrí en él.

 **Bill:** Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro y me quedé quieto, recuperando poco apoco la respiración. -Creo que... voy a tener que limpiarme otra vez...

 **Tom:** Me reí y le besé. Para asustarle un poco le empecé a besar el cuello-Todavía no, que te mancharé de nuevo.

 **Bill:** Sabía que era broma y esta vez no caí.- Haz lo que quieras... yo te dejo. Pero si luego paso un mes durmiendo no será mi culpa.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Joder, no has caído -dije mientras me lavaba.

 **Bill:** Alguna vez tendría que pasar, ¿no crees? -dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** No... Me parece fatal... -me indigné y acabé de lavarme- Qué sucio que eres.... Mira que ni lavarte...

 **Bill:** Si acaparas el agua no puedo limpiarme. -le di un golpecito con la cadera para que se quitara y me lavé. Estaba agotado, pero no dejé que lo notara.

 **Tom:** Salimos y nos secamos. Le agarré de la cintura- Te invito a comer.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Solo aceptaré si comemos hamburguesa.

 **Tom:** Tienes un novio forrado y le pides una hamburguesa... -me reí- Me parece bien ¿McDonalds?

 **Bill:** Donde me lleves. Solo quiero irme a comer contigo. -dije abrazándole con fuerza.

 **Tom:** Nos vestimos y me monté en mi Cadillac esperando a Bill.

 **Bill:** Salí al coche de Tom y abrí su puerta.- No vamos a ir a ningún sitio hasta que no me dejes curarte las heridas de la cara.

 **Tom:** Puse mala cara- Vale... -salí del coche y me senté en el sofá.

 **Bill:** Cogí las cosas y empecé a curarle con cuidado. Al terminar, las heridas parecían la mitad de grandes que antes. Le di un beso.- Ahora sí, llévame donde quieras. -sonreí.

 **Tom:** Le hice caso y me monté en el coche- El que me hizo esto se va a enterar de quién soy yo...-dije sombrío.

 **Bill:** Le puse la mano en el brazo.- Pero otro día... hoy quédate conmigo, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** No me pensaba alejar de ti por ningún motivo -arranqué y me dirigí a un centro comercial.

 **Bill:** Fui tarareando mientras nos dirigíamos al parking. Antes de salir del coche, le di un pico y sonreí.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- ¿Qué querrás hacer después?

 **Bill:** Lo que quieras... a mí me basta con estar contigo. -dije bajándome del coche.

 **Tom:** Le agarré de la cintura- ¿Sexo en un lugar público?

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Sexo en los baños del centro comercial. -puntualicé.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Pues menos mal que no podías más... ¿Querrás cine?

 **Bill:** Querré lo que a ti te apetezca... -dije mientras le abrazaba.

 **Tom:** Así no nos vamos a poner de acuerdo en la vida... Con lo que a ti te gusta mandar, para una vez que puedes... -dije por molestar.

 **Bill:** Vete a la mierda... -dije mientras me sentaba a su lado en la mesa.- Luego vamos a comprar helado y si no es muy tarde vamos al cine. ¿Así mejor?

 **Tom:** Si... -me reí.

 **Bill:** Sonreí como un idiota al oír su risa y le besé.- Te quiero mucho...

 **Tom:** Le acaricié sonriendo- Yo también. Vamos a pedir anda.

 **Bill:** Vale... -pedimos la comida y sin preguntar ni nada, me senté en sus piernas y empecé a comer.- ¿Molesto aquí? -pregunté.

 **Tom:** No... Es más, se requiere tu presencia.

 **Bill:** Me reí y seguí comiendo, pero luego me giré y me quedé mirándole fijamente.- ¿Cómo lo haces?

 **Tom:** ¿El qué? -dije engullendo mi hamburguesa.

 **Bill:** ¿Cómo haces para que la comida sepa más buena que cuando estoy comiendo solo? -alcé una ceja.

 **Tom:** Porque estoy muy bueno... Es simple.

 **Bill:** Me reí y junté nuestras frentes.- Pues ten cuidado, porque como te descuides... te comeré a ti en lugar de la hamburguesa. -y me giré para seguir comiendo.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Te he echado de menos, enano.

 **Bill:** Y yo a ti... mi prometido... -le dije al oído y le besé el cuello.

 **Tom:** Habrá que poner fecha -sonreí.

 **Bill:** Cierto...

 **Tom:** ¿Cuándo?

 **Bill:** Por mí mañana. Pero esto lleva un tiempo... -acabé de comer y me giré hacia él.

 **Tom:** Pues... ¿En verano?

 **Bill:** En verano... -me quedé pensándolo un momento. Haría buen tiempo y todos estarían más disponibles.- Sí, en verano estaría bien... -le sonreí.

 **Tom:** ¿En una iglesia, en una playa...?

 **Bill:** En la iglesia no podemos, Tom... pero lo de la playa suena bien. Lo único que en Alemania no hay playas... -dije pensando.

 **Tom:** Si yo digo que en una iglesia podemos, es que podemos. Echo al cura y nos casamos ahí, te lo digo yo. Y si quieres en una playa, te llevo a la de Los Angeles si hace falta.

 **Bill:** Me reí. -Quiero ir a una playa de España... Cuando era pequeño fui un par de veces, y me gustó mucho.

 **Tom:** Pues a España que vamos. ¿A qué parte? Porque yo no he estado en España en mi puta vida -se rió.

 **Bill:** En el este. En la zona de Valencia. Me encantaría casarme allí... -sonreí al imaginarlo y Tom se rió.

 **Tom:** Qué exigente que eres... Primero quieres que me ponga traje, luego me sacas del país... En la noche de bodas ya me puedes preparar algo especial para que me salga rentable todo esto -me reí.

 **Bill:** Si lo prefieres nos casamos aquí, eh. Yo solo quiero casarme contigo en verano. -dije mientras le acariciaba la cara con cariño.

 **Tom:** ¿En el McDonalds? Yo lo veo...

 **Bill:** No, aquí el banquete. La ceremonia en casa. Solo los más cercanos.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Qué cutre, princesa.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros.- Me da igual el sitio, la fecha y los invitados. Yo solo quiero que nos casemos.

 **Tom:** Lo retiro. Más bien cursi -le besé.

 **Bill:** Pero eso ya deberías saberlo. -dije sonriendo. Me sentía tan relajado, que el cansancio acumulado se echó sobre mí y bostecé. Tom se rió y le miré mal.

 **Tom:** ¿Nos vamos a dormir en vez de al cine?

 **Bill:** No, estoy bien, tranquilo. -dije en seguida.- Anda, vamos al cine. -no quería obligarle a estar en casa... No me lo perdonaría.

 **Tom:** Vámonos a casa, princesa -me reí. Estaba agotado y se le notaba

 **Bill:** Que no, de verdad... si quieres ir al cine, vamos...

 **Tom:** Me fui hacia el coche despollado y esperé a que se sentara.

 **Bill:** Me senté y me crucé de brazos.- Tampoco es para que te rías así de mí, ¿sabes? Yo solo quería que pasáramos una buena tarde.

 **Tom:** No me río de ti. Me río de que eres muy cabezón. Y gracias, sé que te querías quedar por mi, pero a mi me da igual. Yo quería salir por ti.

 **Bill:** Y yo solo quería que tú te divirtieras... No quiero que te aburras...

 **Tom:** Le besé- No me aburro. Llevo dos semanas sin hablar con nadie y eso ha sido aburrido. Ahora estoy perfectamente.

 **Bill:** No supe qué responderle y arrancó. Fui hilando en mi cabeza los versos de una nueva canción y solo me di cuenta de que llegamos a casa cuando sentí que Tom apagaba el motor. -Siento haber ido tan callado...

 **Tom:** No tienes que hablar ni que hacer nada diferente porque yo acabe devolver. No me he traumatizado ni he cambiado en absoluto. Solo me he aburrido y ya esta. Pero no tienes que ser mi bufón ni nada de eso. Sólo limítate a actuar normal -le di la mano.

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- No pienso esas cosas... Es solo que en este mes me he acostumbrado a hablar poco... ahora me va acostar un poco hablar tanto como antes...

 **Tom:** ¿Tú? ¿Hablar poco? -levanté la ceja- En dos días se te ha pasado -sonreí- Venga, que parece que el que ha estado en la cárcel eres tú.

 **Bill:** Me reí y bajé del coche.- Si hubiera estado yo, me hubieran echado a la media hora para no oírme de cantar o algo así.

 **Tom:** Si hubieras estado tú habría matado a un guardia en la puerta para que me metieran contigo y espantar a moscones.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Esa opción también me vale. -entré a la habitación y me puse el pantalón del pijama. Me metí en la cama y luego miré a Tom que se estaba cambiando también -Si no quieres dormir, ve al salón a ver la tele. Yo iré cuando me despierte.

 **Tom:** No, en realidad no he dormido. También tengo sueño -me tumbé con él.

 **Bill:** Volví a bostezar.- No quiero volver a dormir lejos de ti. Nunca. -hice un puchero y me abrazó.

 **Tom:** Duerme, anda -dije empezando a quedarme yo también dormido mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

 **Bill:** Te quiero... -y antes de oír una respuesta, me dormí en sus brazos.


	35. Vahídos

**Tom:** El maldito despertador me despertó a la mañana siguiente.

 **Bill:** Apagué el despertador y volví a abrazarme a Tom, intentando dormirme de nuevo.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié. Tenía que ir a su universidad a reventar a alguno que otro, pero por una vez hice como que seguía dormido y dejé que Bill siguiera abrazado a mi.

 **Bill:** Puse la cara en su cuello y poco a poco me relajé. Un par de minutos después, me quedé dormido.

 **Tom:** Me volví a quedar dormido sintiéndome bien por primera vez desde hacía muchas noches.

 **Bill:** Me desperté cuando me dio hambre y sonreí al ver a Tom. Pasé un buen rato mirándole y de repente sentí un par de lágrimas caer por mis ojos.

 **Tom:** Me desperté y vi a Bill llorando- ¿Qué te pasa?

 **Bill:** Pensaba que no iba a verte dormir nunca más... -sollocé.

 **Tom:** Sonreí y le acerqué a mi- ¿Porqué no me crees cuando te digo las cosas? Te dije que saldría.

 **Bill:** Lo sé... Pero aun así tenía mucho miedo... -dije entre sollozos.

 **Tom:** Le besé- Si me hubieran condenado, me habría escapado y habría venido a por ti.

 **Bill:** Me pegué más a él.- Aun así no puedo evitarlo... han sido dos semanas de mucho estrés...

 **Tom:** Pues no sé porqué. Yo me he limitado a echarte de menos y a mirar los segundos pasar. No podíamos hacer nada más, así que no tenía sentido agobiarnos.

 **Bill:** Ya... Pero ya sabes cómo soy... -dije bajando la mirada, avergonzado.

 **Tom:** ¿De qué te avergüenzas? ¿De ser sensible? Me encantas así...

 **Bill:** Pero es que a veces me paso de sensible... -dije mirando todavía las sábanas.

 **Tom:** Mírame, idiota. No te avergüences ni agaches la mirada que no tienes porqué. Te quiero tal y como eres, aunque odio ser tan cursi.

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé y le miré.- Yo también te quiero. -Y volví a besarle.

 **Tom:** Pues quiérete a ti también un poquito más. Que fíjate si tienes que ser especial para que alguien como yo esté así por ti.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Para quererme te tengo a ti, señor Kaulitz Trümper.

 **Tom:** No, princesa. Para quererte te tienes que tener primero a ti y luego a los demás. A mi el primero de los demás, eso es evidente, señor Kaulitz Trümper.

 **Bill:** Haré todo lo que pueda, ¿vale? -dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Más te vale, porque a mi prometido nadie lo infravalora... -amenacé.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Regañaré al señor Bill para que se quiera más. Pero de momento felicítele, porque aunque muchas veces lo quiso, no se cortó ni una sola vez...

 **Tom:** Felicidades, señor Bill -le tendí la mano y se rió.

 **Bill:** Le besé.- En serio, no te imaginas lo que me alegro de que estés aquí...

 **Tom:** Pues no llores, ríete, abrázame, pon tu culo en pompa y déjame follarte o fóllame a mi, pero no llores mas. No me gusta que llores.

 **Bill:** Volví a reírme.- Vale, ya no lloro.

 **Tom:** Le cogí de la cintura y le puse encima mío y le besé.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a su beso y le abracé con cariño.

 **Tom:** Y ahora vamos, que estoy deseando comer tu comida, que no he comido estos días mas que mierda.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Pues ven... vamos a comer. -le cogí de la mano y le saqué de la cama.

 **Tom:** Y mañana no te libras de la universidad que no te creas que no me he enterado del despertador -me reí.

 **Bill:** Es que por fin estaba durmiendo... -dije haciendo un puchero.- Estoy descansando.

 **Tom:** Por eso te lo he pasado, pero no te pases. Que tú lo que quieres es chocolate y merendar -se rió y me abracé a él mientras cocinaba. Cómo lo echaba de menos.

 **Bill:** Suspiré, feliz de sentirle en mi espalda mientras cocinaba.- Yo quiero comerte a ti... pero eso luego.

 **Tom:** Me parece perfecto -me reí. Hizo la comida y comí con ansia. Él se reía.

 **Bill:** Come tranquilo, que te va a sentar mal... -me puse a comer yo. Estaba muy alegre de sentirle junto a mí. Aún no podía creerlo.

 **Tom:** Debería pintar las ventanas -dije con la boca llena- Y mañana iré contigo a la universidad que tengo que reventar a unos cuántos. ¿Han subido ya las notas?

 **Bill:** Luego las pintamos, ¿vale? -sonreí.- Y no lo sé... imagino que ya estarán en Internet. Luego lo miramos.

 **Tom:** Pues yo quiero saberlo -traje el portátil y lo encendí.

 **Bill:** Fregué los platos y me senté a su lado. Cuando se encendió, puse mi contraseña y cerré los ojos. No me atrevía a ver mis notas.

 **Tom:** Cinco matrículas de honor... Cinco de cinco... Y Bill con los ojos cerrados- Princesa... -me miró- Eres un irresponsable -bromeé y volvió a cerrar los ojos triste- ¿Me puedes explicar cómo son estas notas posibles? Cinco matrículas de honor y me entero yo antes que tú -abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

 **Bill:** ¡¿Cinco qué?! -Grité sin creérmelo. Miré la pantalla y ahí estaban mis cinco matrículas.

 **Tom:** Cinco de cinco... -dije flipado- ¿Cómo lo has hecho? No habrás ido a algún despacho -dije mirándolo mal de coña.

 **Bill:** ¡No! -dije muy nervioso. No quería que malpensara.- Te juro que no he hecho nada...

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír- Me voy a hacer profesor tuyo y mi asignatura solo la aprobarás así -le abracé. Era broma, idiota.

 **Bill:** Suspiré, más tranquilo.- ¿Me vas a dar un premio por aprobar todas?

 **Tom:** ¿Qué premio quieres? -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Quiero follarte...-Dije jadeando. Le besé sucio, ansiando su cuerpo.

 **Tom:** Qué exigente... -le correspondí al beso- ¿Y si no te premio? -le quité la camiseta.

 **Bill:** Pues me follas tú. -dije encogiéndome de hombros. Le saqué la camiseta y le besé.

 **Tom:** Me reí y lo llevé a la cama- Tú eliges -le mordí el cuello.

 **Bill:** Me tumbé encima de él y empecé a besarle y acariciarle.

 **Tom:** Le besé y le quité los pantalones. Le agarré el paquete, ya abultado.

 **Bill:** Jadeé al sentir su mano en mi erección y le desnudé. Sin separar mis labios de los suyos, empecé a masturbarle y me puse entre sus piernas.

 **Tom:** Se lanzó a por mi cuello y me metió un dedo.

 **Bill:** Le oí gemir y sonreí sobre su piel. Succioné en su cuello hasta dejarle marca y moví el dedo en su interior, buscando que volviera a gemir. Le besé sucio y dejé de masturbarle. No quería que se corriera antes de tiempo.

 **Tom:** Gemí a disgusto cuando dejó de masturbarme. Metió el tercer dedo. Yo estaba chorreando- Bill... ya...

 **Bill:** Me reí.- ¡Qué impaciente, Tommy...! -Le hice caso y me llené de lubricante. Entré poco a poco en él y empecé un veloz vaivén, loco al escuchar sus gemidos.

 **Tom:** Aah -gemí y me abracé a él sin atinar a pensar en nada más.

 **Bill:** Gemí al sentir sus brazos aprisionando mi cuerpo y volví el ritmo frenético. Le agarré de la polla y empecé a masturbarle.

 **Tom:** Grité y me corrí en nuestros estómagos.

 **Bill:** Seguí un poco más y reventé en su interior. Salí con cuidado de él y me tumbé a su lado, jadeando.

 **Tom:** Felicidades, princesa... -jadeé.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Gracias, Tommy. -le besé.

 **Tom:** ¿Seguro que no las has conseguido con favores sexuales? -me reí.

 **Bill:** Seguro... -dije poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Esas notas las tengo porque he estudiado mucho.

 **Tom:** Me reí- También me lo creo. Eres muy inteligente... Y muy bueno en la cama.

 **Bill:** Eso último lo aprendí de ti. -dije medio riéndome.

 **Tom:** ¿Cómo quieres celebrarlo?

 **Bill:** Hum... ¿lo hacemos otra vez? -Dije con voz sugerente, sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Me reí, me puse encima suya y le besé sucio.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a su beso, sintiendo nuestra saliva resbalar por mi cuello. Jadeé y en cuanto se separó de mí me lancé a por su pecho, lamiendo, mordiendo y besando.

 **Tom:** Le metí un dedo para prepararle mientras él seguía besándome. Con la otra mano saqué el vibrador del cajón sin que se diera cuenta.

 **Bill:** Empecé a gemir al sentir su dedo en mi interior, y pronto metió un segundo. Los movió como si fueran unas tijeras y chillé, muerto de excitación.

 **Tom:** Le mordí el cuello. Me aparté un poco- Ponte a cuatro patas -le dije ronco de excitación.

 **Bill:** Le obedecí, totalmente excitado. Me giré hacia él y le vi con el vibrador en la mano. Me relamí.- Hazlo...

 **Tom:** Le metí el vibrador y empecé a meterlo y sacarlo con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Me deshice en gemidos y me agarré al cabecero de la cama. Me temblaba todo el cuerpo y empecé a chorrear presemen, pero no quería acabar así.- Tom... entra ya... aaah.

 **Tom:** Lo saqué sin cuidado y empecé a penetrarle con fuerza agarrando sus caderas para impulsarme.

 **Bill:** Me incliné un poco, exponiendo más mi cuerpo, y empecé a gritar. Quité una de sus manos de mi cadera y la puse en mi pene.

 **Tom:** Le masturbé con fuerza y de golpe reventó en mi mano.

 **Bill:** Me corrí como un bestia, sintiendo un placer que hacía mucho que no sentía. Un par de embestidas después, Tom explotó en mi interior. Me solté del cabecero y caí bocabajo en la cama, con él encima de mí.

 **Tom:** Salí de él con cuidado y le abracé. Él estaba temblando.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a su abrazo y escondí la cara en su cuello.- Ha estado... genial...

 **Tom:** Lo sé -sonreí- Estás temblando.

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé.- Es que a veces eres demasiado bestia...

 **Tom:** Le abracé- ¿Qué esperabas saliendo conmigo?

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Me esperaba exactamente eso.

 **Tom:** Vicioso... -me reí.

 **Bill:** Idiota... -me acurruqué a su lado, con ganas de dormirme.

 **Tom:** A día de hoy me sigo preguntando cuánto eres capaz de dormir.

 **Bill:** Ya te lo dije. Solo me despierto para estar contigo. -dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Le besé- Pues duerme. Pero yo me tengo que ir con los chicos.

 **Bill:** ¿A trabajar? -pregunté curioso.

 **Tom:** No, a verles. Eso mañana, que tengo que ver a unos cuantos que declararon en mi contra...

 **Bill:** Vale. Pues pásalo bien y salúdales de mi parte. -le abracé y besé.

 **Tom:** ¿Seguro que no quieres venirte?

 **Bill:** Me lo pensé.- Si me esperas un poquito... solo voy a vestirme, hoy paso de maquillarme.

 **Tom:** ¿De verdad? -me extrañé.

 **Bill:** Sí... si me maquillo, tardamos demasiado. -Me levanté y me vestí con lo primero que pillé que conjuntara. Me peiné y le miré.- Listo, ¿nos vamos?

 **Tom:** Sin maquillar también estás precioso -le abracé.

 **Bill:** Sonreí. -Pero el maquillaje me hace más sexy y misterioso.

 **Tom:** A ti te hace sexy todo... y nada.... -salimos de casa y fuimos andando hacia casa de Georg pero a mitad de camino nos encontramos con un chico de la universidad muy perdido que declaró en mi contra.

 **Bill:** Nada más ver la cara de Tom, intuí quién era, pero quise asegurarme.- Tom... ¿Ese no declaró contra ti?

 **Tom:** El chico no me había visto, pero tuvo la mala suerte de que yo si. Le agarré de la camisa y le estampé en la pared.

 **Bill:** Tom se cebó a golpes con el chico. Cuando ya estaba inconsciente, puse una mano en su hombro.- Vamos, Tom... los chicos nos esperan... déjalo para otro día.

 **Tom:** Me giré dejándolo ahí tirado y agarré a Bill de la cintura.

 **Bill:** Seguimos andando hasta casa de Georg. Estaba muy cansado, pero no dejé que lo notara.

 **Tom:** ¿Te encuentras bien? Tienes mala cara.

 **Bill:** Sí, tranquilo. Estoy bien. -dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** ¿Seguro? -le apreté contra mi porque parecía algo débil.

 **Bill:** Sí, tranquilo. -me agarré a él y seguimos andando.

 **Tom:** Llegamos a casa de Georg y le pedí dos cafés para ver si Bill se espabilaba un poco que tenía muy mala cara pareció ser efectivo. Georg, como siempre, haciendo la coña- ¿Cuántos te han violado en la cárcel?

 **Bill:** El café me animó un poco, aunque seguía muy alelado. Tenía la cabeza en uno de los hombros de Tom y a ratos me reía de lo que decían.

 **Tom:** Georg sácale a Bill algo de comer que mira qué pálido está.

 **Bill:** No, no hace falta. -dije en seguida.- Estoy bien, no os preocupéis.

 **Tom:** Ni puto caso, tráele algo por favor.

 **Bill:** Que no hace falta, de verdad... me veis pálido porque voy sin maquillaje, pero de verdad que estoy bien...

 **Tom:** Georg no le hizo caso y le trajo comida. Tan pronto como comió, recuperó el color.

 **Bill:** Comí con desgana, aunque me sentí mejor al comer algo. Lo disimulé solo por no quedar mal.- ¿Veis? Sigo igual... sois unos exagerados.

 **Tom:** Tienes mejor cara... -le dije con la ceja levantada.

 **Bill:** Siempre tengo la misma cara... -alcé yo la ceja.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Orgulloso de mierda.

 **Bill:** Idiota... -dije mirando hacia otro lado, medio cabreado.

 **Tom:** Idiota tú que no quieres admitir que te encuentras mejor -le abracé.

 **Bill:** Es que yo no me encontraba mal, Tom. -dije correspondiendo a su abrazo.

 **Tom:** Lo hacías -dijimos todos.

 **Bill:** Resoplé.- Lo que vosotros digáis...

 **Tom:** Princesa, no te piques -dijo Georg.

 **Bill:** Georg, vete a la mierda. -repliqué.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Preferiría no hacerlo -respondió.

 **Bill:** Resoplé y me crucé de brazos, cabreado con ellos.

 **Tom:** Bill, ¿porqué te enfadas? -le abracé.

 **Bill:** No me enfado. -dije borde y sin mirarle.

 **Tom:** ¿Pues entonces porqué no me besas?

 **Bill:** Porque no sabía que querías un beso. -dije con voz de "obviamente" y junté nuestras bocas.

 **Tom:** ¿Y lo de no presumir de notazas? ¿Eso qué sentido tiene?

 **Bill:** Sabes que no soy de presumir. -me encogí de hombros.

 **Tom:** Pues yo sí. ¿Sabéis que ha sacado todo matrículas de honor? -abrieron la boca de par en par- Princesa, ¿cómo llevas las rodillas?

 **Bill:** No he hecho nada de eso, Gustav. Tengo esas notas porque he estudiado. -Ahora sí que estaba enfadado.

 **Tom:** Que era broma, no te enfades -dijo ya más serio.

 **Bill:** Le miré mal y puso una cara de arrepentimiento que me hizo despollarme.

 **Tom:** Que solo es broma, yo también te la he hecho -le dije al oído.

 **Bill:** Ya... pero sienta mal que en vez de pensar que has esforzado, piensen que vas por ahí comiendo pollas.

 **Tom:** Que no lo piensan, que solo hacen la gracia. Es como cuando Georg me ha preguntado que cuántos me han violado...

 **Bill:** Suspiré. Volvía a sentirme débil.- Dejémoslo, ¿vale? Ya sabes que soy un sensiblón... -puse mi cabeza en su hombro y miré a los chicos.- Podríais volver algún día a dormir en casa... Era divertido.

 **Tom:** En mi cama no... -les dije acordándome de cuando Georg me tiró de la cama.

 **Bill:** Pero podríamos poner el colchón inflable... -dije en voz un poco más baja que antes. Me estaba sintiendo bastante mal, pero no quería que lo notaran. 

 **Tom:** Bill, te estás poniendo pálido otra vez -se desplomó encima mío.


	36. Prescripción médica

**Bill:** Todo se había vuelto negro de repente. Casi en seguida (creo) abrí los ojos, pero no estaba en casa de Georg. De hecho, una luz blanca casi me deja ciego. Qué molesta era.- Joder... ¿dónde estoy?

 **Tom:** En el hospital. Te has desmayado. Dicen que te ha bajado la tensión por estrés -dije acariciándole.

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- Pero si estaba bien... Bueno, antes de desmayarme estaba algo mareado. Pero antes de eso estaba bien.

 **Tom:** No es grave, solo estos días has estado muy estresado y se te ha venido todo de golpe. Si te notas mareado toma cafeína, que sube la tensión.

 **Bill:** No quiero cafeína. Quiero irme a casa a dormir...

 **Tom:** Tranquilízate y espera a ver lo que dice el médico.

 **Bill:** Respiré hondo y me quedé medio dormido. Al rato llegó el médico y se llevó a Tom fuera. Me quedé jugueteando con mi anillo de compromiso mientras esperaba a que Tom volviera.

 **Tom:** Entré otra vez- ¿Qué te ha dicho?

 **Bill:** Que haga ejercicio, eche más sal en las comidas y que no vaya a clase por unos días. Tengo que dedicar esos días a andar y otras cosas así y no pasarme de dormir. -hice una mueca, no quería faltar a clases.

 **Tom:** ¿Y te van a dar el alta? -asintió- Pues vamos a dar un paseo -puso mala cara.

 **Bill:** Pero es que no me apetece... Quiero dormir un ratito. -hice un puchero mientras me levantaba, pero me moví muy deprisa y me mareé un poco.

 **Tom:** Le agarré- Vamos a dar un paseo y luego vamos a comer algo, que no puedes estar así.

 **Bill:** Suspiré, resignado.- Vale, vamos... -me puse mi ropa y salimos del hospital.

 **Tom:** Estaban los chicos en la puerta- ¿Os venís a dar un paseo? -asistieron.

 **Bill:** Tom me agarró de la cintura y empezamos a pasear con calma, dando una vuelta por los barrios altos de la ciudad. Yo quería irme a dormir, pero no me dejaban, así que estaba bastante mosqueado.

 **Tom:** Nos encontramos con Anna y con Noah de la mano bastante acaramelados. Ellos no nos vieron, así que les saludamos- ¡CHICOOOOOOOOOS! -grité.

 **Bill:** Pegué un bote al oírle gritar y Gus se rió. Fuimos hasta la parejita.- ¿De paseo, tortolitos? -sonreí.

 **Tom:** A ver, a ver ¿Qué es eso de tortolitos? Que me entere yo hermanita... -dije por joder más que nada. Bill ya me había contado que estaban juntos.

 **Bill:** Anna se puso como un tomate, pero Noah la abrazó con fuerza y sonrió.- Pues eso, que llevamos unas cuantas semanas juntos.

 **Tom:** ¿Y cuándo pensabais contármelo? Que tengo que dar el visto bueno a tus novios... Que tengo que protegerte... -dije como si fuera lógico- Noah ven -me miró algo asustado. Le cogí de los hombros y le aparté- Mira, me lo voy a ahorrar amenazarte porque ya me conoces y sabes de lo que soy capaz, así que no le hagas daño. Pero si te quieres ganar mi favor, con comida lo consigues -me reí. Él seguía algo blanco cuando volvimos con todos.

 **Bill:** Se unieron a nuestro paseo y me puse a hablar con Noah.- No hagas caso a Tom. Solo se preocupa por Anna. En realidad le caes bien. -Noah se relajó y al rato me cansé.- ¿Podemos parar un poquito?

 **Tom:** ¿Te encuentras bien? -le abracé y nos sentamos en un banco- Voy a por algo salado... -le cogí en la tienda de al lado unas palomitas y una cocacola.

 **Bill:** Princesa, qué delicado eres.- A mí tampoco me hace gracia... -llegó Tom con las palomitas y empecé a comer. -¿Queréis?

 **Tom:** No, no quieren -miré mal por si acaso y me senté al lado de él sin abrazarle para no agobiarle.

 **Bill:** Le miré con una ceja alzada y di un trago a la cocacola. -¿Quién te ha dado permiso para no abrazarme?

 **Tom:** Me reí y le abracé- ¿Y tú, quién te crees que eres para dar órdenes? -le besé.

 **Bill:** Tu prometido. -dije con una ceja todavía alzada. Me comí una palomita sin dejar de mirarle y se rió.

 **Tom:** Bajé la cabeza "rendido"- Contra ese argumento nada se puede hacer... -levanté la cabeza y me reí al ver que me sacó la lengua.

 **Bill:** Me acabé las palomitas y me puse de pie.- ¿Seguimos?

 **Tom:** ¿Puedes? -pregunté acariciándole.

 **Bill:** Asentí con la cabeza.- Ya estoy bien.

 **Tom:** Pues vamos -le agarré de la cintura y le besé el cuello- Lo que os decía, nos casamos para verano -Bill sonrió- En una playa de España.

 **Bill:** Genial, Princesa. Vas a tener una boda de cuento. 

-Sois gilipollas. ¿A que no os invito? -"amenacé" y nos reímos todos.

 **Tom:** Bueno, si alguien de los presentes entiende de moda y esas cosas, ya me puede ayudar que aquí la princesa me obliga a ponerme traje -puse mala cara- Que no quiero dejarle elegir mi traje que a saber lo que me hace ponerme. No me fío... -le miré mal- Ni te voy a dejar verlo, que seguro que me lo cambias en el último momento...

 **Bill:** Me piqué.- Pues había pensado que como la boda es en la playa el traje quedaría raro, y que estaría mejor casarnos con ropa más normal, pero ahora por listo te vas con estos a por un traje.

 **Tom:** No, no, si lo habías pensado ahora no te retractes...

 **Bill:** No, no. Que como no quieres que te ayude, vas en traje.

 **Tom:** Es que mira como vistes, a ver te queda genial pero es tan estrecho que no sé cómo puedes moverte. Entiende que no me fíe, es muy incómodo... -dije intentando que se le pasara el enfado.

 **Bill:** Pero los trajes no son tan estrechos... -dije todavía molesto.- Pero da igual, ya veremos cómo nos vestimos.

 **Tom:** Aun así, son horribles -me mantuve en mi posición.

 **Bill:** A ti te lo parecen. -rebatí. Hicimos un par de paradas más por mi culpa y cuando ya estábamos llegando a los barrios bajos, Anna y Noah se despidieron de nosotros. Yo iba mosqueado y después de despedirme de ellos, no volví a abrir la boca.

 **Tom:** Los chicos se despidieron de nosotros al ver el ánimo de Bill y llegamos a casa con él mosqueado- Bill, ¿me vas a hablar ya?

 **Bill:** No lo sé. -dije borde. -Dado que mis ideas para la boda te gustan tan poco, lo mismo dejo de decir tonterías y te dejo a ti para que organices todo. -me senté en el sofá de brazos cruzados.

 **Tom:** Pues si yo organizara la boda te sorprenderías -dije medio picado pensando en cuántos favores les debería a Franny y a Anna si me tocaba comerme el marrón.

 **Bill:** ¡Pues hazlo! Pero eso sí: hazlo tú. Ni Anna, ni Frannie, ni nadie más. Tú solito, que eres muy listo.

 **Tom:** //Mierda. Creo que sería un gran momento para tragarme el orgullo//- ¡Pues lo haré! -//No, gilipollas, eso era lo que NO tenías que decir//

 **Bill:** //Bill... recapacita...//- Perfecto. Menos tensión para mí. -//Mierda...// Me incorporé y fui algo mareado a por comida.

 **Tom:** Le vi tambalearse y llegué a tiempo de evitar que se cayera- Siéntate, que hago yo la cena -le dije con cariño.

 **Bill:** Gracias... -//Discúlpate, Bill...//- Lo siento.

 **Tom:** Yo también -le ayudé a llegar hasta el sofá.

 **Bill:** No pasa nada... no tendría que haberme puesto tan gilipollas... De verdad que lo siento.

 **Tom:** Olvidémoslo -le besé.

 **Bill:** Le abracé.- ¿Me ayudas a ir a la cocina? Quiero mirarte mientras haces la cena.

 **Tom:** Vamos -le ayudé a levantarse- Pareces un señor mayor -me reí.

 **Bill:** No tiene gracia, idiota. -Dije medio picado.- Siempre me pasa algo. Parezco gafe.

 **Tom:** Pero me tienes a mi, que te cuido. ¿Ves? Eso quiere decir que no te puedes separar de mi.

 **Bill:** Tampoco quiero hacerlo. -dije sonriendo.- Aunque me ponga gilipollas a veces, no quiero separarme de ti.

 **Tom:** Le dejé sentado en la silla y empecé a hacer la cena intentando que fuera algo comestible.

 **Bill:** Me quedé esperando tranquilamente mientras hacía la cena.- Creo que empiezo a entenderte.

 **Tom:** El que no te entiende soy yo -me giré confundido.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Es que estás muy mono cuando cocinas. Si me parezco aunque sea un poco a ti, entiendo que te guste verme cocinar.

 **Tom:** Entiendo... -me reí.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y cerré los ojos, cansado. Al poco, Tom dejó los platos sobre la mesa.

 **Tom:** No tenía buena pinta ni de coña, pero con lo dormido que estaba Bill, confiaba en que no lo notara.

 **Bill:** Tenía una pinta rarísima, pero no me quejé. Empecé a comer y sorprendentemente estaba bueno. Tom miraba con cara rara su plato. //Qué mono...//- Está rico. ¿Qué has echado?

 **Tom:** No quería comerme esa mierda- Pues lo que había por el armario... Lejía, arsénico... -bromeé.

 **Bill:** Idiota... ven aquí. -pinché un poco y se lo puse delante.- Confía en mí. Está bueno, en serio.

 **Tom:** Lo probé sin fiarme. Eh, pues estaba bueno...

 **Bill:** Sonreí.- ¿Ves? Ahora cena, anda. No quiero que tú también te pongas malo.

 **Tom:** Cené sin entusiasmo y cuando acabamos, ayudé a Bill a llegar a la cama.

 **Bill:** Me senté en la cama y me puse el pijama con lentitud. No hacía frío, así que me quedé sin camiseta. Me metí en la cama y me pegué a Tom.

 **Tom:** Estaba en calzoncillos y vi que Bill se me pegaba mucho. Empecé a besarle.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a su beso y le acaricié el torso despacito, sintiendo cómo se le erizaba la piel ante mi contacto.

 **Tom:** Me deshice de sus pantalones y empecé a marcar su cuello.

 **Bill:** Jadeé y empecé a quitarle los calzoncillos despacio. Una vez los tuvo fuera, empecé a masturbarle.

 **Tom:** Le dilaté con una mano mientras le masturbaba con la otra sin dejar de besarle el cuello.

 **Bill:** Aumenté un poco la velocidad de mi mano y cuando me sentí listo, le separé de mi cuello y dejé de tocarle.- Entra... -y me besó mientras entraba en mí.

 **Tom:** Penetré con fuerza mientras Bill gritaba y me arañaba la espalda. Le empecé a masturbar.

 **Bill:** Me volví loco y le besé de forma sucia, haciendo que nuestra saliva resbalara por mi cuello.

 **Tom:** Gruñí de placer y embestí todavía con más fuerza.

 **Bill:** Moví la cadera, facilitando la penetración. Sus gruñidos me excitaban y me hacían gemir, pero nuestros labios ahogaban mis gemidos, y el sonido de nuestras bocas volvía todo más sucio y frenético. Me iba a dar algo.

 **Tom:** De repente, Bill reventó en nuestros estómagos y yo dentro suyo. Salí de él con cuidado y me tumbé al lado suyo abrazándole.

 **Bill:** Le besé con cariño, sin ganas de profundizar. Estaba agotado.- Buenas noches...

 **Tom:** Buenas noches -dije quedándome dormido sin que me importaran los restos de semen.

 **Bill:** Me desperté cuando sentí la luz del sol de pleno en la cara. Abrí los ojos y me encontré a Tom sentado al lado de la ventana, sonriendo con malicia.- Cabrón...

 **Tom:** ¿Qué he hecho yo? -pregunté aguantándome la risa.

 **Bill:** Gilipollas... Te odio... -Tom se rió y yo me tapé hasta la cabeza con las mantas, intentando dormirme.

 **Tom:** Tiré de las mantas- Venga, señor mayor, que hay que pasear.

 **Bill:** ¡No quiero! -volví a taparme y a cerrar los ojos, mosqueado.

 **Tom:** Bill, que te despierto echándote agua por encima -me aguanté la risa.

 **Bill:** Como hagas eso dejo de hablarte de por vida. -dije con voz enfadada, todavía debajo de la manta.

 **Tom:** Fui a llenar un cubo de agua y volví- Bill te doy cinco segundos. Cinco... Cuatro... Tres... Dos... Uno... -no se movió y se lo volqué encima.


	37. Tabú

**Bill:** Chillé al sentir el agua en mi cuerpo. -me destapé y le miré con odio.- ¡VETE A LA PUTA MIERDA! -me levanté con mala hostia y fui a desayunar, empapado y furioso.

 **Tom:** Le seguí despolladísimo y Bill me miraba con odio.

 **Bill:** Acabé de desayunar sin decirle nada y fui hacia el baño. Me mareé y me apoyé en la pared del pasillo, esperando que se me fuera el malestar.

 **Tom:** Me acerqué a él todavía riéndome, pero para evitar que se cayera.

 **Bill:** Le aparté de mí con una mano.- Puedo solo... -Me encerré en el baño y empecé a secarme el pelo.

 **Tom:** Abrí la puerta y me metí dentro para evitar que se abriera la cabeza. Me miró mal.

 **Bill:** Me sequé el pelo y enchufé la plancha. Con una mano apoyada en la pared, guardé el secador y cogí el maquillaje.

 **Tom:** Al verle apoyarse, le sujeté de la cintura. Se intentó apartar pero apreté el agarre- No me hables si no quieres, pero déjame ayudarte.

 **Bill:** Resoplé y me puse de cara al espejo. Fue un poco complicado alisarme el pelo con Tom agarrándome, pero como no le hablaba, me aguanté y lo hice lo mejor que pude. Luego me aparté el pelo de la cara y empecé a maquillarme.

 **Tom:** Cuando acabó de maquillarse, le hice apoyarse en mi para salir a la calle y dar un paseo hacia los altos.

 **Bill:** Iba callado, pensando en mi nube cuando recordé algo que me dijo el día anterior. Decidí volver a hablarle.- Oye... no es por echarte ni nada, pero, ¿no dijiste ayer que tenías que trabajar hoy?

 **Tom:** ¿Y aparecer en tu universidad sin ti? Lo que me faltaba, para que piensen que te he matado o algo... Bastante dirán de que no vayas estos días... Lo pospondré... Además, así aumenta su incertidumbre después de la paliza que le di ayer al inútil ese.

 **Bill:** No pude evitar reírme.- Estarán acojonados, fijo. -Pasamos junto a una tienda de gominolas y paré.- ¿Podemos comprar?

 **Tom:** Me reí- Vamos, anda -entramos y se compró media tienda.

 **Bill:** Salí comiendo Skittles, totalmente feliz. Cuando me sentí realmente cansado, dimos la la vuelta, hacia casa. Me comí la mitad de las chuches y las otras las guardé para otra ocasión.- Lo siento...pero estoy muy flojo todavía y aguanto poco.

 **Tom:** Llevamos toda la mañana... Ya sería hora de salir de clase -se sorprendió- Pero nada de dormir -advertí.

 **Bill:** Vale... -dije con un puchero. Llegamos a casa y me puse a ver la tele, hecho una bolita.

 **Tom:** Vino a vernos Anna y a traerle a Bill los deberes y yo les dejé solos para irme a por unos cuantos. Antes de irme le advertí a Anna que Bill no se durmiera. Volví horas después, habiéndome ocupado de todos los que declararon contra mi que no eran de la universidad. A esos les iba a dejar días que sufrieran por decir que yo maltrataba a Bill y declararlo en el juicio... Llegué y me metí a la ducha para limpiarme la sangre. Salí sin camiseta y me uní a ellos. Le di un beso a Bill- ¿Cómo estáis?

 **Bill:** Yo tengo sueño. Pero se nota que la pesada esta es tu hermana, porque no me ha dejado dormir. -hice una muestra de frustración y se rieron de mí.

 **Tom:** Si es que tenemos una gran genética que se saltó una generación dije refiriéndome a mi madre y le apreté contra mi a Anna.

 **Bill:** Les miré mal.- Sois tontos... voy a por algo de comer. -Me levanté y fui andando con cuidado hacia la cocina. Quería chuches.

 **Tom:** Cuando Bill se fue, Anna me preguntó algo.

-Tom... ¿cómo era nuestra madre? -me puse tenso.

-No lo sé. Solo quería drogarse. Si no tenía droga, me pegaba. Jamás me dio ni un solo beso. Me cuidaron sus compañeras. Solo era una puta. Y tu padre... A saber quién fue... Hay cientos de candidatos... Al menos tienes la suerte de que no fue el mío... -Bill llegó.

 **Bill:** ¿De qué habláis? -pregunté mientras me sentaba en el sofá pequeño y atacaba las chuches.

 **Tom:** De putas... -dije seco.

 **Bill:** //Uy, uy, uy...// -Me senté en sus piernas y le abracé.- Nunca te lo he dicho, pero si necesitas hablar de tu madre, ya sabes que yo te escucho... -susurré en su oído.

 **Tom:** No necesito hablar de nada... -dije borde.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y me levanté.- Lo que tú digas... voy a desmaquillarme.

 **Tom:** Le hice sentarse encima mío y le abracé. Sabía que lo había hecho con buena intención.

 **Bill:** Anda, suelta, mimoso. Que me pican mucho los ojos y me quiero desmaquillar. -dije mientras le intentaba separar de mí.

 **Tom:** Le solté sonriéndole y me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de irse- Perdón por preguntarte -dijo Anna- No pasa nada -pasó un rato y preguntó- Tom, ¿porqué eres así? ¿Por tu infancia? -me puse tenso otra vez y llegó Bill, que lo había oído.

 **Bill:** En realidad, no lo sabemos. -Anna se sobresaltó al oírme hablar. Me senté en las piernas de Tom y le abracé.- Lo único que sabemos es que con sus cercanos, no es así. Al menos, la mayor parte del tiempo.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué mierda importa? -dije algo molesto- Si mato o torturo a gente ¿qué? -Anna se estremeció.

 **Bill:** Shht... tranquilo, Tom. -le acaricié las trenzas.- Creo que lo mejor será no hablar de este tema... ¿vale?

 **Tom:** No, no, quiero que quede claro ¿Qué mierda me importa a mi el resto de la gente? -estaba muy molesto.

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- Pues tiene que darte igual. Sabes por qué haces lo que haces, y los que te queremos respetamos que ves así el mundo. Pero entiende que Anna ha tenido una vida muy distinta a las nuestras, para ella esto es extraño.

 **Tom:** ¿Sabes de dónde vengo, hermanita? -dije con acritud- Vengo de encargarme de la gente que declaró en contra mío. Solo me faltan los de tu universidad que mañana me daré una vuelta por ahí. Limítate a mantenerte al margen de lo que yo hago o dejo de hacer -amenacé. Ella se echó a llorar y Bill me dio un tortazo.

 **Bill:** ¡Ya vale, joder! La asustas, ella no es como los chicos, o como yo. -exploté muy cabreado.

 **Tom:** Me sacó de mis casillas y me lancé hacia él.

 **Bill:** Estaba muy débil todavía, y solo pude parar un par de golpes antes de echarme a llorar, frustrado y nervioso.

 **Tom:** Anna estaba acojonada y Bill llorando. Se había llevado bastantes hostias antes de empezar a llorar. Le vi caer mareado y le agarré dela cintura antes de que cayera sin que se me pasara el enfado. Lo senté en el sofá y le traje un café para que le subiera la tensión.

 **Bill:** Anna, vete, por favor. -Pero, Bill... -Anna, fuera. ¡YA! -se asustó de mi grito y se fue. Ignoré el café que Tom me tendía y fui a curarme el estropicio que seguramente había preparado en mi cara.

 **Tom:** Me fui detrás de Bill con el café en la mano, con el enfado yéndose y el arrepentimiento llegando- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza mientras me curaba el labio. Era lo único que realmente había necesitado curarme. -Necesito un rato para pensar... Estaré en la habitación. Y no te preocupes, que no me dormiré. -fui hacia la puerta del baño.

 **Tom:** Espera un momento. Tómate el café. Te sentará bien. Yo no te molesto si no quieres no entro, pero tómatelo -dije arrepentido.

 **Bill:** Suspiré. Cogí la taza. -Dame una media hora o así, luego ya haces lo que quieras. -fui al cuarto, temblando y me senté en el suelo, a los pies de la cama. Recordé lo que había pasado y me eché a llorar, nervioso y asustado.

 **Tom:** Me esperé en el salón sin querer entrar hasta que él no me dijera nada. La había cagado pero bien. Me senté en el suelo apoyado en el sofá y me quedé ahí un rato torturándome. Me levanté. No tenía nada de sueño, así que decidí cocinar algo para que al menos cuando Bill tuviera hambre pudiera comer. Busqué entre las recetas de Bill y me puse a hacer un bizcocho de chocolate.

 **Bill:** Me acabé el café y seguí llorando. Vi que llevaba casi una hora encerrado en el cuarto y salí, dispuesto a perdonarle una vez más. Al salir, noté que olía a chocolate. Fui a la cocina y vi a Tom haciendo un bizcocho. Dejé la taza en la mesa y le abracé por detrás, haciéndole pegar un bote. -Como sepa la mitad de bien de lo que huele, voy a hacerte cocinar más a menudo.

 **Tom:** Lo... Yo... -no sabía qué decir. Me sentía fatal- Lo estoy haciendo para ti -pude decir al final.

 **Bill:** Apreté un poco el abrazo.- Muchas gracias, Tommy. ¿Y ahora te giras y me das un beso?

 **Tom:** Me giré y le besé con cuidado de no hacerle daño en el labio- Quiero... quiero pedirte perdón, pero es tan hipócrita por mi parte... Quiero decir, de verdad me arrepiento pero soy un mierdas... Siempre me arrepiento y siempre lo vuelvo a hacer -agaché la mirada.

 **Bill:** Le cogí de la barbilla y le hice mirarme.- Te lo he dicho antes: sé lo que te pasa, y entiendo cómo reaccionas. No tienes que pedirme perdón porque sabes que siempre te he perdonado todo... y hoy no va a ser una excepción.

 **Tom:** Me seguía sintiendo mal pero le abracé fuerte- Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento. Odio hacerte llorar.

 **Bill:** Déjalo ya, Tom... En serio. -Le besé el cuello y le dio un escalofrío.

 **Tom:** Vale pero siéntate, que te voy a hacer algo de cenar.

 **Bill:** No quiero sentarme... no estoy cansado. Déjame hacer a mí la cena, anda. Tú sigue con el bizcocho.

 **Tom:** ¿Seguro? -asintió- Vale -suspiré.

 **Bill:** Me puse a hacer la cena y él siguió con el bizcocho. Me cansé un poco, pero no dejé que Tom lo notara. Acabé de cocinar y puse todo en la mesa.- Vamos a cenar... 

 **Tom:** Vamos -dije metiendo el bizcocho en el horno- Espero que me haya salido bien -dudé sentándome. Se sentó encima mio y le abracé. No tenía hambre, pero me lo comí por no disgustarle.

 **Bill:** No tienes que comer si no quieres... no me gusta que te sientas obligado. -acabé de cenar y me levanté a recoger.

 **Tom:** Pero quiero -mentí acabándome el plato- Ya recojo yo -me levanté tirando todo al suelo y liándola un poco.

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- Ve al salón, anda. -cogí el cepillo y empecé a barrer el estropicio que había montado Tom.

 **Tom:** No hacía más que cagarla- Espera. Ya está el bizcocho -cogí un trapo para sacarlo, pero apoyé toda la mano de lleno en la fuente. La cogí bien con el trapo, la dejé en la mesa y me fui al baño para que Bill no se diera cuenta.

 **Bill:** Acabé de recoger y fui al baño. Aunque Tom no quisiera, me había dado cuenta. -Tienes que poner la mano bajo el chorro de agua fría. Si no, se te llena de ampollas.

 **Tom:** Le hice caso y me sentí mejor- Lo siento... -dije. Él sacó una crema y me quitó la mano del agua. Me empezó a curar.

 **Bill:** Si vuelves a disculparte, no te curaré nunca más. -Dije medio mosqueado.- Ahora sé bueno y pásame las vendas.

 **Tom:** Se las pasé y me vendó la mano. Menos mal que era la izquierda. Bill bostezó- ¿Quieres... -dudé- que vaya a dormir contigo?

 **Bill:** No. -bajó la mirada, triste.- Primero quiero probar el bizcocho que me has hecho.

 **Tom:** Fuimos a la cocina y le corté un trozo. Se lo dí algo nervioso.

 **Bill:** Lo probé. Estaba delicioso.- ¡Me encanta! -dije sonriendo. Le abracé.

 **Tom:** Sonreí. Me ofreció pero me negué. Era para él.

 **Bill:** Quiero compartirlo contigo... -dije haciendo un puchero.- Si no, no va a saber igual de rico.

 **Tom:** Me senté al lado de él y cogí un trozo. Me había quedado rico, así que prácticamente lo engullí. No quería decir nada por no asustarle ni incomodarle así que me dediqué a comer hasta que él dijo algo.

 **Bill:** ¿Vas a pasar el ratito que me queda despierto callado? Qué aburrido entonces.

 **Tom:** ¿De qué quieres que hable? -le pregunté algo más animado.

 **Bill:** Escondí la cara en su cuello.- De lo que quieras... solo no estés callado, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** Vale... Pues... -pensé- Hoy... ¿Qué tal tu tarde?

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Muy aburrida... los deberes eran solo teóricos. Y luego encima Anna no me dejaba dormir.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Le he pedido que no te dejara dormir antes de irme -puso mala cara- Esto... Anna se debe pensar que tiene a un loco maníaco por hermano... Que es verdad... Pero no me hace gracia... -hice una mueca al acordarse. Sonó el teléfono de Bill- Mira, hablando de la reina de roma.

 **Bill:** Dime... 

-¿Estás bien? 

-Sí... 

-Bill, te ha pegado. Nos has mentido a todos. -Suspiré, exasperado. 

-Anna, ven mañana a casa a traerme los deberes y te explico todo. Adiós. -colgué sin darle tiempo a responder y me apoyé en el pecho de Tom.- Estamos en un lío bien gordo...

 **Tom:** Me llevé las manos a la cara //Tom, gilipollas//- ¿Me quedo o me voy? -me miró raro- Mañana, quiero decir.

 **Bill:** Le abracé de forma posesiva.- Tú conmigo, o si no me enfado. -bostecé y se rió.

 **Tom:** Vamos a dormir anda -me fijé en su cara. Al menos no había sido la hostia tan gorda como la de la puerta... Puse mala cara y él me dio una colleja molesto.

 **Bill:** Deja de mirarme así, coño. -me metí en la cama y me hice una bolita.

 **Tom:** Me tumbé y le abracé. Me miró mal y me aparté bajando la mirada.

 **Bill:** Pero encima no te alejes más. -Me lancé encima de él y le estrujé entre mis brazos.- Esta es la distancia máxima de separación que puede haber entre tú y yo.

 **Tom:** Le abracé y le besé con cuidado de su labio. En seguida se quedó dormido. Yo no dormí en toda la noche. Encima estaba lo de Anna... Dejé a Bill dormir para que no se pusiera peor de los nervios y le desperté a la hora de comer cuando Anna estaba a punto de llegar. Se sentó en la mesa y le dejé la pasta gratinada que había hecho. Parecía comestible- Buenos días -le besé la mejilla.

 **Bill:** Buenos días... Acaba de comer y trae mi maquillaje. Esas ojeras son inmensas. -devoré la deliciosa pasta y recogí los platos.

 **Tom:** Me dan igual las ojeras, princesa... Y no tiene sentido que te maquilles tú, ya vio cómo te lo hice -bajé la mirada- Hoy te has librado del paseo -dije cambiando de tema- Mañana no te libras.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros. -Necesitaba descansar... ayer dimos un paseo muy largo. -Llamaron a la puerta y fui yo. Apareció Anna, que se lanzó a mis brazos en cuanto me vio. -Bill, menos mal que estás bien... -Voy a explicarte todo, pero tienes que prometerme que tratarás a Tom como antes. No soporto que os llevéis mal.

 **Tom:** Entró y se quedó blanca al verme. No le pude mirar a la cara- Hola -dije en bajo- Ya me voy -me levanté pero Bill no me dejó.


	38. Odio los paseos

**Bill:** Tú conmigo. -dije mirándole mal. Se volvió a sentar y me abracé a él. Me giré hacia Anna, que nos miraba fijamente.- Por un lado, ya sabrás que Tom tiene un trastorno, es sociópata -asintió- Yo creo que no es eso. Para mí está claro que solo es muy poca paciencia y una infancia de mierda. -me encogí de hombros. -Lo que viste ayer... -Tom bajó la mirada y yo apreté el abrazo. -Eso fue un ejemplo de su poca paciencia. -le besé la cabeza con mimo. Anna estaba boquiabierta. -Lo que quiero decir es que no os he mentido nunca. Tom no me maltrata, solo suelta su malhumor así. Tú pegas unas voces de la hostia, y Noah rompe bolis. Tom pega. ¿Qué diferencia hay entre lo que hace él y lo que hacéis vosotros?

 **Tom:** Anna le miró como si estuviera loco- ¿¡Y LO DICES TAN TRANQUILO!? -explotó- Cualquier día te mata... -dijo borde- No... -dije yo tan bajo que no supe si me oyeron- Eso jamás... -estaba claro que no le había gustado la justificación de Bill.

 **Bill:** ¿PERO TÚ ERES IDIOTA? -me levanté de golpe y la encaré, furioso.- Que te quede claro de una jodida vez: Tom no me maltrata, ni mucho menos va a matarme. -se encogió ante mí. Estaba asustada. -Es tu hermano, joder. ¿Cómo cojones puedes pensar esas atrocidades de él y encima sentarte en su sofá tan tranquila?

 **Tom:** Es normal que lo piense... -la defendí- Es lo que todos creen. Me han visto asesinar, pegar y torturar. ¿Porqué creer y confiar en que no te lo voy a hacer a ti? -dije sin levantar la mirada.

 **Bill:** Me giré hacia él y me senté a horcajadas sobre él. -Porque igual que han visto eso, te han visto cuidarme, tratarme con todo tu cariño y han visto el anillo de mi dedo. -le obligué a alzar la mirada.-Tom, te quiero, y confío en que jamás me harás lo que insinúan. -le besé con todo mi amor y luego miré a Anna.- Yo confío en él. Ahora tienes dos opciones: o aceptas que Tom no es una amenaza para sus seres queridos, o te largas y no vuelves.

 **Tom:** Bill, déjala -me miraron flipados- Es normal que desconfíe...-llamaron a la puerta y fui a abrir. Eran los chicos.

-¿Seguís vivos? -dijo Gustav entrando sin ser invitado.

-¿Y esas caras largas?-preguntó Georg- Bill, ¿esta vez te has caído o ha sido Tom? -se rió. Anna abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Y lo decís tan tranquilos? 

-Tom es muy violento. De hecho solo le he visto controlarse con nosotros, con mi hermana y mi madre, con Bill y contigo. Lo que me sorprende es que tú todavía no te hayas llevado una hostia. De todos los que he nombrado, Tom solo no ha pegado a mi madre y a mi hermana. Y más le vale que siga siendo así... Además, que Bill puede partirle la cara a Tom perfectamente. Lo que pasa que ahora está débil y tal por lo e la tensión, pero de normal puede de sobra.

 **Bill:** Anna me miró. -¿Es cierto lo que dicen? -Totalmente. Y si no os importa, voy a por un café... -hablé otra vez a Anna. -Lo que te he dicho sigue en pie. Tienes hasta que vuelva con mi café para decidirte. -Y fui despacio hacia la cocina.

 **Tom:** Tom, ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas? -asentí y nos metimos al cuarto- ¿Tú has pegado a Bill más veces? -asentí- ¿Porqué? No lo entiendo- Tengo más dificultades que la gente normal para controlar mis impulsos por eso de que soy sociópata. Eso no me impide querer a gente. Las principales características de mi trastorno son que disfruto con el sufrimiento ajeno, busco placer constante y que, como ya te he dicho, me cuesta mucho controlar mis impulsos. A vosotros no os quiero mal, pero si me cabreo me cuesta controlarme. Lo hago como puedo, pero a veces no lo consigo. -me miró con una expresión extraña- Yo a Bill le quiero y jamás le mataría. De hecho cuando más perdí el control con él, casi lo mato y me controlé. Si ayer a quien agredí no hubiera sido Bill o alguno de vosotros, estaría muerto... Mírame como quieras, pero soy así y no siento carga de conciencia alguna. La única carga de conciencia que puedo llegar a tener me viene cuando os hago daño. Pero aparte de eso... No puedo ni quiero cambiar -se puso un poco blanca- No puedo evitar quererte, aunque quiera... -admitió y nos quedamos callados- Tom...-la miré y me abrazó.- Anda, vamos fuera. -me dijo y salimos.

 **Bill:** Estaba sentado entre Georg y Gus, tomando mi café, cuando les vi salir juntos y sonriendo del cuarto. Tom me miró tan alegre que no pude evitar corresponderle.

 **Tom:** Anna se sentó en el sofá y yo me metí entre Bill y Georg.

 **Bill:** ¡Eh, capullo, ahí estaba yo! -me reí y me subí a sus piernas. Desde ahí sonreí a Anna y le saqué la lengua a Georg.

 **Tom:** ¡Jódete! -Bill se rió- Bill, ¿quieres bizcocho? 

-Yo sí -dijo Gustav. 

-Pero a ti no te he ofrecido -me reí.

 **Bill:** Anda, trae bizcocho para todos, señor egoísta. -le puncé los costados, sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Suspiré- Panda de vagos... ¡Trabajad! -dije levantándome.

 **Bill:** Rodé los ojos y aproveché para enviar un mensaje a Anna. "Gracias... y lo siento por ponerme así." Guardé el móvil y volvió Tom con el bizcocho.

 **Tom:** Traje el cuchillo, unos platos y el bizcocho y ya tuvo que saltar la graciosa de mi hermana- Tom, cuida con eso que lo carga el diablo -Créeme, que lo que pueda hacer el diablo con esto no se compara a lo que yo puedo hacer... -me senté y empecé a repartir bizcocho. Dejé a todos morder y me esperé- Supongo que notáis el sabor del arsénico... ¿A que está rico?

 **Bill:** Todos menos yo escupieron el bizcocho y Tom se empezó a reír conmigo. Pero claro, masticar y reír no es bueno, y me atraganté.

 **Tom:** Le di en la espalda y cuando paró de toser dije- ¿Estás bien? -asintió y me empecé a despollar. Se habían quedado todos blancos y empecé a comer como si nada.

 **Bill:** No lleva nada. Solo chocolate. -seguí comiendo y al rato lo hicieron los demás. Le di un toquecito a Tom en el hombro y me miró.- Está muy rico. -y le besé.

 **Tom:** Le di otro beso y les hablé a los demás- Después de lo de hoy Anna, tu reacción la entiendo, ¿pero la vuestra, par de inútiles? -me "indigné" y se quedaron callados.

 **Bill:** Eso... ¿Tan poco os fiáis de nosotros? -dije con una ceja alzada, aguantando la risa. Bajaron la mirada.- ¿Y si ha sido una lámpara suicida o una ducha asesina?

 **Tom:** Me corté otro trozo de bizcocho despollado- Me estoy suicidando en plan secta, a decir verdad.

 **Bill:** Me reí yo también.- Por cierto, Anna... ¿Y Noah? -se puso como un tomate.

 **Tom:** En su casa, supongo -dijo agachando la mirada rojísima- ¿Nos lo has matado a polvos? -solté riéndome.

 **Bill:** No todos pasamos el día dándole al tema, como conejos... No somos vosotros. -dijo Gustav señalándonos. Me sonrojé y bajé la mirada.

 **Tom:** Si no sabéis lo que es el buen sexo no es culpa nuestra -respondí acabándome el bizcocho.

 **Bill:** Pero es que vosotros os pasáis todo el día follando... -Mentira.-dije yo. -¿No ves que incluso estamos vestidos? Ya no es todo el día...

 **Tom:** Me reí- No, en serio, ¿dónde te lo has dejado?

 **Bill:** Trabajando. -se encogió de hombros. -Cuando salga, vamos a ir a cenar con mis padres.

 **Tom:** Pero cómo le haces esa putada... -le dije- Y luego el malo soy yo...

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Es tu hermana... ¿Qué esperabas?

 **Tom:** Qué gran genética... Qué pena no poder llevarte a conocer a tus suegros -abracé a Bill y se rió.

 **Bill:** Jo... bueno, tú conociste a los míos y no salió muy bien que digamos... -Todos salvo Anna pillaron el chiste y se rieron.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Si bueno, aunque realmente yo no estaba muy preocupado por caerles bien.

 **Bill:** Tampoco me hubiera importado cómo les cayeras... Me importa cómo te caigo yo. -me abracé a él, un poco cansado.

 **Tom:** Le besé notando su cansancio- Vamos a dar un paseo.

 **Bill:** No... Espera un poquito... ¿Me traéis un poco de comida? -dije alzando la mirada.

 **Tom:** Toma -le di el bizcocho que quedaba.- ¿Querrás algo más?

 **Bill:** Hum... Un beso estaría bien. -dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Le besé metiéndole la lengua hasta la campanilla y me aparté sonriendo de lado.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y sonreí.- Ya estoy listo para salir. ¿Vamos?

 **Tom:** Vamos -se levantaron todos y dimos una vuelta. Aún eran las seis así que quedaba tarde por delante.

 **Bill:** Fuimos poco a poco hacia los altos. Solo tuve que parar dos veces, lo que me apunté como una especie de pequeña victoria. Cuando nos hartamos, volvimos hacia casa.

 **Tom:** Llegamos hasta casa y nos despedimos de los chicos pero no caímos en que Anna había  venido andando y era ya de noche.- ¿Qué hacemos? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** Lleva a Anna hasta el trabajo de Noah y yo mientras voy haciendo la cena. ¿Os parece?

 **Tom:** Hice una mueca- ¿Y si te mareas o algo? -no me hacía gracia dejarlo ahí- Noah estará en el hospital cuidando en su abuelo que está malo y mis padres no están en casa y no me pueden venir a buscar. Además, no les gusta que venga a verte -puse mala cara. Miré a Bill. No pensaba dejarlo solo. Suspiré- ¿Y si te quedas y te llevo mañana a clase?

 **Bill:** Tom... voy a estar bien. Tengo café y la cena me va a hacer no pensar en dormir. Anda, llévala a casa, no vas a tardar.

 **Tom:** Que no te dejo solo... -dije serio- Que si estuvieras bien, la llevo en un momento pero no me voy a arriesgar. -me giré a Anna- ¿Y a ti cómo se te ocurre venir a los bajos andando?

 **Bill:** Tengo otra idea... ¿y si vamos los dos a llevarla? -Anna miró a Tom, esperanzada.

 **Tom:** Vale -era buena idea- Vamos.

 **Bill:** Fuimos al Cadillac y Tom condujo hasta la casa de Anna. Me estaba durmiendo, pero intentaba disimularlo.

 **Tom:** Dejamos a Anna en su casa y volvimos a la nuestra. Vi a Bill luchando por no dormirse, pero lo dejé pasar. Llegamos y al bajar del coche casi se desmaya pero le atrapé a tiempo.

 **Bill:** Me agarré a Tom con fuerza e intenté sonreírle.- Creo que han sido demasiadas emociones en un solo día...

 **Tom:** Pues deja de provocarme porque tendrás una todavía más fuerte -se rió.

 **Bill:** Fui medio echado sobre él hasta casa.- ¿Me acompañas hasta la cama?

 **Tom:** Primero hay que cenar y luego ya duermes si quieres -le llevé hasta la cocina.

 **Bill:** Por favor, Tommy... -me había dado por llamarle así últimamente.- Estoy muy, muy cansado... No voy a poder comer nada. -hice un puchero.

 **Tom:** Si no comes, no te encontrarás bien... -le dije sin dejarme embaucar- Y no se te ocurra llamarme Tommy en público -me reí y le hice sentarse en la silla mientras calentaba en el microondas unas salchichas precocinadas.

 **Bill:** Hice otro puchero. No tenía hambre, pero me tocaba joderme. Cuando me puso delante las salchichas, empecé a comer con desgana.

 **Tom:** Cené yo también sin ganas y en cuanto acabé y acabó Bill, le ayudé a llegar a la cama. Se quedó en calzoncillos y a mi me estaba poniendo demasiado sin pretenderlo así que me fui al baño a "aliviarme".

 **Bill:** Podría haberlo hecho yo. Aunque no tenga fuerzas para follar, puedo hacer otras cosas. -dije cuando volvió y me abrazó.

 **Tom:** No sé de qué me hablas -mentí acomodándome.

 **Bill:** Tom, no soy idiota. Te has ido al baño con un empalme enorme y has vuelto tan tranquilo. Y no te has duchado, así que imagino que te has masturbado. -me giré hacia él.- ¿Me equivoco?

 **Tom:** No, no te equivocas -admití- Pero ya da igual. Duérmete.

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- Eres tonto... -le besé la mejilla.- Hasta mañana. -y me dormí.

 **Tom:** Me quedé dormido bastante cansado, pero mejor que ayer y lo apreté mucho a mi. Le desperté por la mañana para ir a pasear.

 **Bill:** Suspiré, aburrido ya de los paseos, y me preparé para salir de casa.- ¿Listo?

 **Tom:** Vamos -le cogí de la cintura para que se apoyara en mi- Cuando te cures, dejaremos la mierda de los paseos, te lo prometo.

 **Bill:** Pero es que yo quiero dejarlo ya... ¿no puedo hacer otra cosa? Además, ya estoy mucho mejor... -hice un puchero.

 **Tom:** Mira, el que siempre me dice que haga caso al médico que si no no me curo -puse los ojos en blanco.

 **Bill:** Pero porque esto es una mierda. No paro de andar y de comer, y sigo flojo. No está sirviendo casi...

 **Tom:** ¿No estabas mucho mejor? El lunes que viene vas ya a clase y no tendrás que andar toda la mañana, aunque iremos y volveremos andando -Bill se escandalizó.

 **Bill:** ¿Pero estás loco? No, ni de coña. Está lejísimos, ¡llegaría sudado! -negué efusivamente con la cabeza.- Cuando vuelva a clase, iremos y volveremos en coche.

 **Tom:** Sabía que dirías eso... Así que he escondido las llaves de mi Cadillac y de tu Audi... La única manera de que te las devuelva es que me convenzas. Sólo me vas a convencer follándome y todavía estás muy débil para ello... Así que cuando me demuestres que tienes energía como para hacerlo, hacerlo bien y no reventarte en el intento -le susurré al oído- Porque con un polvo mediocre no vas a conseguir nada, te las daré... Y digo follarme tú y no yo a ti porque eso necesita más energía... -me miró indignadísimo.

 **Bill:** Eres un cabronazo... -dije con toda mi mala hostia. Le aparté de mí de un empujón y volví a casa, con un humor de perros.

 **Tom:** Me acerqué a él y le agarré de la cintura- Enfádate si quieres pero ni sueñes que vas a volver a casa porque solo llevamos diez minutos de paseo y no tienes llaves -le enseñé sus llaves y se palmeó el bolsillo comprobando que no estaban ahí- ¿Qué te crees, que no sé robar? -me reí.

 **Bill:** Eres... argh... paso. Me largo yo solo. -Eché a andar hacia un parque cercano, cabreado con Tom, con el mundo y con la mierda de salud que tenía.

 **Tom:** No creo que sea buena idea que vayas solo por el barrio estando tan débil. Normalmente puedes defenderte, pero ahora no y lo sabes...-dije siguiéndole.

 **Bill:** ¿Y cómo puedes saberlo, eh? -pregunté molesto. Mi actitud era comparable a la de un niño, pero estaba muy, muy picado y me daba igual. Tom me alcanzó y me agarró del brazo, obligándome a mirarle.

 **Tom:** No estoy orgulloso del motivo, pero el caso es que lo sé -le dije serio- Sabes que no lo hago por joder, así que deja de ponerte borde. Solo quiero que te pongas bien...

 **Bill:** Suspiré y bajé la mirada.- Yo quiero ponerme bien, pero es que no soporto andar arriba y abajo todo el día; si el cuerpo me pide dormir, será por algo, ¿no? Es como cuando te quemas y te echas agua fría en la quemadura.

 **Tom:** A un drogadicto el cuerpo le pide droga... ¿Entonces eso es que es bueno para él? -pregunté con la ceja alzada- Si el médico te dijo que hicieras ejercicio es por algo.

 **Bill:** No es lo mismo. Un drogadicto siempre quiere más. Mi cuerpo quiere un descanso después de un mes de estrés y tensión.

 **Tom:** ¿Ahora eres médico? -levanté la ceja- Pues entonces cúrame esto-le puse una mano en mi erección. Me ponía demasiado cuando se enfadaba.

 **Bill:** Sino estuviera tan enfadado como estaba, me habría reído.- No. -dije soltándola, aunque en realidad no quería. Alzó la ceja.- Te las apañas tú. Anoche ya lo hiciste, no veo que necesites mi ayuda.

 **Tom:** Bueno, si no sabes cómo curarme, entonces no eres médico y te toca andar -le hice redirigirse en dirección a los altos.

 **Bill:** Paré.- Sé hacerlo. Y además soy muy bueno en ello. ¿No lo recuerdas, acaso?

 **Tom:** Pues no, la verdad, entre lo de la cárcel y que te has puesto malo, necesitaría un recordatorio, pero como no te curas y no puedo tenerlo, no puedo asegurar nada... -le miré con chulería. Era evidente que me acordaba... Demasiado bien que me acordaba y lo echaba de menos.

 **Bill:** Le miré fatal y sin decirle nada más seguí andando. Al mirar la hora, vi que llevávamos hora y media de paseo y di la vuelta, en dirección a casa.

 **Tom:** Los cincuenta minutos que has estado parado y cabreado conmigo no cuentan como paseo... Y sigues si tener llaves... -le dije desde detrás.


	39. Se me ha ido la mano

**Bill:** Sin mirarle, cambié de rumbo y me metí a un parque que estaba ya casi en los altos.

 **Tom:** Vi a Bill pararse frente a un puesto de helados. Se palmeó los bolsillos y se quedó parado debatiéndose internamente supongo que si pedirme dinero o pasar de largo. Estaba de espaldas a mi y no me vio comprar los helados hasta que le tendí uno.

 **Bill:** Gracias... -dije bajando la mirada. Me sentía un niñato idiota, y no me atrevía a disculparme. Sería muy cínico. Como no tenía muy claro qué hacer, simplemente me quedé ahí, mirando a la nada y queriendo llorar por gilipollas.

 **Tom:** Le abracé de la cintura y le apreté contra mi. Ya llevábamos dos horas andando- ¿Volvemos?

 **Bill:** Asentí con la cabeza y echamos a andar hacia casa. Seguía sin mirarle, arrepentido de lo que había dicho a lo largo de toda la mañana. Empecé a comer helado solo por evitar que me pringara las manos.

 **Tom:** Le notaba arrepentido así que me llené el dedo de helado y le llamé- Bill -me miró y le llené la nariz de helado

 **Bill:** Le miré totalmente boquiabierto.- Te arrepentirás, Trümper. -y le manché yo de helado.

 **Tom:** Levanté la ceja y le agarré de la cintura con fuerza- De aquí no te mueves hasta que no me lo limpies -dije con chulería.

 **Bill:** Le di un lametón, llevándome el helado.- Limpio, señor.

 **Tom:** Así me gusta -dije sin soltarle mirándole fijamente con deseo.

 **Bill:** Empecé a excitarme al sentir esa mirada suya sobre mí.- Vamos a casa, venga... -le dije al oído.

 **Tom:** //Tom, piensa en algo para que se te baje, piensa, joder// Era inútil. Fui a casa con Bill agarrándolo de la cintura. Encima el cabrón no ayudaba hablándome con voz inocente.

 **Bill:** Ven... -le arrastré a la cama en cuanto llegamos a casa y me tumbé encima de él. Empecé a besarle de forma muy sucia y le quité la camiseta.

 **Tom:** Bill... Para... -dije haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo por controlarme y no follármelo ahí mismo pero él me ignoraba- Bill...

 **Bill:** No me da la gana. -le bajé los pantalones y volví a besarle.

 **Tom:** Pues te vas a enterar- Dije con los ojos nublados de excitación dejándolo debajo mío y sacándole la camiseta.

 **Bill:** Me desabroché los pantalones y los gayumbos e hice lo mismo con los suyos.- Tom... -Puse su mano en mi entrada.

 **Tom:** Sin dejar de besarle ni de morderle le dilaté lo más rápido que pude. Jugué con mis dedos para oírle gemir.

 **Bill:** Aaah... Tom... Ah... -el cansancio no existía, solo sus dedos en mi interior. -Entra de una vez...

 **Tom:** Si no hubiera estado tan ansioso, hubiera jugado un poco más dentro de él con mis dedos. Acerqué mi miembro a su entrada y con poco cuidado, embestí.

 **Bill:** ¡Aaaaah! -casi se me caen las lágrimas de gusto. Los últimos días que lo habíamos hecho, estaba medio dormido y no lo había disfrutado. Tom empezó un vaivén frenético y no pude evitar gemir y gritar su nombre. Llevé su mano a mi erección.

 **Tom:** Le masturbé con velocidad a la vez que penetraba- Joder... qué estrecho... -gemí.

 **Bill:** Me lancé a por su cuello y moví mi cuerpo al ritmo de las embestidas, jadeando y gimiendo. -Más... dame más, Tom...

 **Tom:** Fui todo lo rápido que pude apoyando mi mano libre en su cadera para ayudar a impulsarme. Bill gritaba y me ponía demasiado. Seguía masturbando rápidamente. Bill gritó y se vino en mi mano y seguido de él me vine yo dentro de él jadeando.

 **Bill:** Se dejó caer sobre mí. Le besé el cuello y subí poco a poco hacia sus labios. Rodamos por la cama y empecé a besarle con ansias. Me moví para que saliera con cuidado de mi cuerpo y paseé mis manos por su torso.

 **Tom:** Qué rápido te han vuelto las energías -me reí.

 **Bill:** En realidad estaba un poco cansado, pero no dejaría que lo notara. Sonriéndole con chulería, me puse entre sus piernas y metí el primer dedo en su cuerpo. Gimió y me excité otra vez.- Te vas a enterar... y vas a devolverme las llaves del Audi, tramposo. -susurré en su oído y le mordí el cuello.

 **Tom:** Si me follas y... Ahh... te quedas reventado... No te... Ah -metió otro dedo- las daré.

 **Bill:** Ya veremos... vete preparando... -le besé sucio y metí un tercer dedo.

 **Tom:** Grité- Te lo he... avisado. Y el que avisa -metió y sacó los dedos con fuerza y me tuve que agarrar a él- No es traidor.

 **Bill:** Me reí. Jugué un poco con los dedos en su entrada, disfrutando de verle retorcerse bajo mi cuerpo.- ¿Listo, Tommy? -dije con voz inocente contra sus labios.

 **Tom:** Asentí desmesuradamente y él se rió y me penetró con fuerza. Grité de placer y él empezó a embestir.

 **Bill:** Me agarré con una mano al cabecero de la cama para ayudarme a penetrarle y con la otra le acaricié el torso. Me incliné y empecé a besarle de forma sucia, ahogando sus sus gemidos con mis labios.

 **Tom:** //Estúpido y sensual Bill...// Me estaba matando de placer- Más... rápido.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y aumenté el ritmo, ansioso por oírle gritar. Llevé mi mano libre a su erección y empecé a masturbarle. -Grita, Tommy... quiero oírte gritar...

 **Tom:** Empecé a gritar, pero realmente no fue por su petición sino por el vaivén a toda velocidad que me iba a matar.

 **Bill:** No puedo más... Tom, me... ah, joder... me... -y con una estocada brutal, me corrí en su interior.

 **Tom:** Grité al sentirme mas lleno que hacía unos instantes y me corrí yo también con Bill jadeando encima mío.

 **Bill:** Le besé. Me había quedado muy cansado, pero con tal de recuperar mi Audi, fingiría lo que hiciera falta. Salí con cuidado de él y cogí las toallitas de la mesilla para limpiarmos.

 **Tom:** Estaba reventado y lo notaba, pero como era un orgulloso no lo iba a querer admitir así que forcé un poco la cosa- ¿Sabes lo que podrías hacer? -dije todavía jadeando. Me miró- Pizza casera de esta tan rica que haces -dije sabiendo que no iba a poder amasar. Puso cara de horror y la disimuló- Porfi -puse cara de niño- Ahora que ya estás bien, no pasa nada si la haces.

 **Bill:** //Bill, dile que estás cansado...//- Vale, en cuanto me vista te la hago. -//Gilipollas...// -Me levanté y empecé a vestirme.

 **Tom:** Lo único que no hay harina -mentira- la acabé haciendo el bizcocho. ¿Damos un paseo y compramos? Es que me apetece dar una vuelta...

 **Bill:** Claro, así hago un poco más de ejercicio... -//Mierda, Bill, te vas a desmayar al final.//.

 **Tom:** //Orgulloso de mierda//- Pues vamos -sonreí y me vestí. Le atraje a mi sonriendo- Y luego habrá que ducharnos... ¿Sabes? Mi culo y yo te echábamos mucho de menos. Me follarás, ¿verdad?

 **Bill:** Si tantas ganas tienes... por supuesto. -sonreí. -//Mierda... este cabrón me va a matar//.

 **Tom:** Pues vamos -le sonreí y cogí mis llaves de casa dejando que viniera detrás mío. Empecé a andar bastante rápido. A Bill se le notaba bastante cansado y yo le metía prisa- Vamos, princesa, que tengo hambre -al final, casi llegando al supermercado, se cayó y por suerte le pude agarrar. Le miré con la ceja alzada. Le cogí en brazos y me dispuse a llegar a casa.

 **Bill:** No... vamos a por harina... Tom, a casa no...

 **Tom:** Bill, no te pienso dar las llaves aunque compremos harina, así que ahórrate el esfuerzo -si no podía ni enfocar la vista...- Además, me acabo de acordar de que hay harina en casa...

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- Está bien... Vamos a casa. -bajé la mirada, triste y un poco frustrado.

 **Tom:** ¿De verdad querías entrar al supermercado cuando te estoy cargando como si fuéramos recién casados? -me reí acariciándole y agachó la mirada. Grandiosa mi idea de ir a un supermercado de los altos. Me quedaba una hora de vuelta a casa cargando a Bill. Suspiré molesto. De repente me encontré al cabrón que le había besado y me vino a increpar. Así que decidí meter miedo pero sin mentir- Cabrón, ¿qué le has hecho? -le miré con asco- Se me ha ido un poco la mano //presionándole para que admitiera que se encuentra mal y así que haga caso al médico y se cure// -Hijo de puta -respondió- Hazte un favor y házselo a él y déjale en paz -miré amenazante- Por tu bien //para que no te arranque la cabeza de una hostia// y por el suyo //para que dejes de darle el coñazo al pobre// -miré amenazante- Suéltalo -le rompí la pierna de una patada. Se cayó al suelo llorando y sin decir nada, seguí mi camino preparándome para la bronca que me iba a echar Bill...

 **Bill:** Eres idiota... No hacía falta que mintieras o le rompieras la pierna... y encima queda mogollón hasta casa... -me mareé y apoyé la cabeza en su pecho.

 **Tom:** Técnicamente no he mentido -me defendí- Solo he dicho la verdad de manera que daba a confusión... -me miró mal- Y lo de que queda mucho hasta casa no te preocupes, tu solo apóyate en mi y disfruta del paseo...

 **Bill:** No creo que pueda disfrutarlo mucho rato... -me miró preocupado.-  ¿Puedes comprarme algo de comer?

 **Tom:** Claro -le senté en un banco delante de una tienda y entré. Le compré patatas fritas de bolsa por la sal y una cocacola y me senté a esperar a que comiera. De repente me sonó el teléfono.

-Tom, puto bestia. 

-Hola, hermanita -saludé molesto.

-¿Pero qué mierda le has hecho ahora a Bill? 

-¿Yo? Nada -dije flipado.

-Pues no es eso lo que dice Ian //Puto imbécil// Además le has roto la pierna... 

-Te juro que no le he hecho nada a Bill -que por cierto me estaba mirando muy mal- Lo que pasa que se ha mareado le he cogido y el imbécil me ha insultado y he insinuado que Bill estaba así por mi culpa, que en realidad es cierto porque le he hecho andar demasiado, y pues ahí ha sido cuando le he pegado -expliqué como si fuera lógico.

-Ahh -se quedó callada- Pues ya sabe toda la universidad que "se te ha ido la mano" con Bill -dijo con acritud //Me mata//.

-Puto bocazas -suspiré- Bueno, ¿estás más tranquila? 

-Sí. 

-Muy bien, luego le traes los deberes, ¿no? 

-Sí. 

-Pues hasta luego -colgué sin esperar respuesta. Bill me miraba interrogante- ¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo guapo y precioso que eres? -sonreí intentando que no se cagara en mi.

 **Bill:** ¿Ya lo saben todos, verdad? -dije con una ceja alzada. Tom bajó la mirada. -La próxima vez, me dejas hablar a mí, ¿vale? -Asintió. Estiré el brazo y le tendí las patatas.- ¿Quieres?

 **Tom:** Cogí un puñado- Aunque espero que no haya próxima vez, porque si no le he arrancado la cabeza es porque te tenía en brazos... -dije bajo.

 **Bill:** Me reí y le besé la mejilla.- Si se acerca cuando ya esté bien, le arranco yo la cabeza. -di un trago a la cocacola mientras Tom me miraba flipado.

 **Tom:** Qué violento... -dije de coña- Lo siento, la he cagado.

 **Bill:** Le abracé y le besé.- No pasa nada, no ha sido solo culpa tuya. Yo tendría que haber admitido que no estaba bien, y nos habríamos ahorrado todo este numerito. -bajé la mirada.

 **Tom:** Es que princesa, eres un irresponsable -me dio una colleja- Ok, me la he ganado... Joder, y encima cuando volvamos no voy a poder pegar a nadie que diga que te maltrato porque es culpa mía que lo piensen -bajé la mirada.

 **Bill:** Pues les pego yo. -dije tan tranquilo. Le cogí del mentón para que me mirara.- Deja de pensar en ello y vámonos a casa, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** Le cogí en brazos- Vamos -yendo de camino llegó mi salvación. Mi hermana en su coche nos paró y pudimos montarnos para llegar a casa- Hola, hermanita -Hola, bestia -me sacó la lengua.

 **Bill:** Hola, Anna. -dije un poco mareado todavía. -¿Tenemos mucho para hacer hoy? -pregunté asustado.

 **Tom:** Lo importante es que hay sa... -se calló- sexo... Lo importante es que hay sexo -Bill puso mala cara- Jodo... Entre lo pálido y en brazos de Tom no me extraña que haya malpensado -dijo Anna mirando a Bill a través del espejo- No ha sido culpa mía. Bill no me ha dicho que se encontraba mal antes de salir de casa porque es un orgulloso de mierda y yo le he hecho andar mucho. Y pues casi se cae pero lo he cogido a tiempo... -Anna se rió- Estoy segura que detrás de eso hay una historia graciosa.

 **Bill:** El idiota de tu hermano me ha quitado las llaves del Audi, no quiere dármelas hasta que no esté bien y encima... ¡pretende que vaya andando a clase! -dije indignado y comí patatas. Anna se rió de mí.

 **Tom:** Pues no me pidas a mi ayuda porque no te voy a llevar -la miró mal y nos reímos- Ha sido demasiado bueno. Le he dicho que hasta que no tuviera suficiente energía para follarme y no morirse después se las devolvía y se me ha follado pero se encontraba luego mal y me lo ha intentado ocultar -me reí.

 **Bill:** Anna se rió también y yo me cabreé. Estábamos a dos manzanas de casa ya.

-Para el coche. 

-Pero Bill... 

-Que pares el coche o me bajo en marcha. -se sorprendió al ver mi cara de cabreo y antes de que ella o Tom dijeran algo, me fui a casa corriendo. Luego iba a pagar por ello, pero en ese momento me daba igual.

 **Tom:** Suspiré y Anna arrancó el coche. No pensaba ir detrás. Aparcó y nos metimos a casa. A los cinco minutos sonó el timbre. Abrí y era Bill mirándome con chulería. Me apoyé en el marco de la puerta yo también con chulería esperando a que dijera algo.

 **Bill:** Déjame entrar. -dije con voz de cabreado. Anna nos miraba desde detrás de Tom, preocupada por lo que podría pasar.

 **Tom:** Levanté la ceja y miré con chulería sin moverme ni un ápice.

 **Bill:** No me pienso disculpar, y mis cosas siguen dentro. -me crucé de brazos mientras esperaba a que se apartara.

 **Tom:** No me movía ni cambiaba mi expresión y eso le desesperó.

 **Bill:** ¡Que me dejes pasar! -dije enfadado.

 **Tom:** Se te olvida el por favor -dije sonriendo de lado. Me apartó de un empujón y yo le agarré con demasiada fuerza del brazo. Hizo una mueca de dolor y yo tuve que recordarme a mi mismo que me tranquilizara //Tom, tranquilo, es Bill... Es Bill//. Le solté y cerré de un portazo. Me fui a sentar al sofá.

 **Bill:** Recogí un par de conjuntos en mi bolsa, dispuesto a irme de la casa. Cuando iba a salir, tuve que apoyarme en la pared, mareado. Me llevé la mano a los ojos, esperando a que se me pasara.

 **Tom:** Miré a Bill apoyado y fui hacia él preocupado. Le agarré de la cintura y le ayudé a llegar hasta el sofá. Lo tumbé y apoyé su cabeza en mis piernas acariciándole el pelo- Tranquilo... Anna, por favor, ¿puedes traer un café o una cocacola?

 **Bill:** Quería soltarme, pero me sentía muy débil y al final me quedé apoyado en sus piernas. Me arrepentía de lo que había pasado, así que no dudé en disculparme.- Perdón... soy gilipollas... -se me cayeron un par de lágrimas.

 **Tom:** Calla... Olvídate -le sequé las lágrimas. Anna llegó con un café caliente y ayudé a Bill a incorporarse. Le apoyé en mi pecho. Él seguía llorando- No llores más -le dije al oído acercándole el café para que sorbiera.

 **Bill:** Di un trago al café. Seguía llorando, triste por la que había liado.- Lo siento, de verdad.

 **Tom:** Que te olvides -le dije acariciándolo- Y si tan mal te sientes, luego me haces una mamada y arreglado -Anna y Bill se rieron. Anna nos miraba enternecida desde el otro sillón.

 **Bill:** Bebí otro trago y le abracé.- Me siento muy idiota.

 **Tom:** Eres muy idiota -corregí- Pero eres MI idiota -dije posesivamente -Ademas así no me siento yo tan culpable. Hoy la hemos cagado los dos -se rió abrazado a mi.

 **Bill:** Hoy ha sido un día muy raro... Estoy agotado. -dije con la cabeza agachada, triste.

 **Tom:** Eso te pasa por cabezón -le besé- Anda, ponte a hablar con Anna que voy a hacer la comida. ¿Tú has comido? -negó con la cabeza- Pues aquí os dejo.

 **Bill:** Anna se sentó a mi lado y nos pusimos a hacer los deberes mientras Tom cocinaba.

 **Tom:** No se dieron cuenta de que puse la mesa y que dejé los platos en la mesa y me quedé mirando fijamente por joder más que nada. No se dieron ni cuenta- Muy juntos estáis -fingí ponerme celoso y me aguanté la risa. Se quedaron blancos.

 **Bill:** Tom, no... solo estábamos haciendo los deberes... -dije muy nervioso.

 **Tom:** Ya... -//Qué gran actor que soy... //- La comida está ya.

 **Bill:** Gra- gracias... -Me temblaban las manos y me picaban los ojos, estaba muy nervioso. Me aparté aún más de Anna y empecé a comer.

 **Tom:** Anna estaba también que no sabía dónde meterse. Me senté y empecé a comer. Quería abrazar a Bill pero me lo estaba pasando demasiado bien con la broma. Les vi que no comían- No la he envenenado...

 **Bill:** Ya... ya comemos. -Anna me miró, preocupada, y empezamos a comer. Centré mi vista en el plato, con ganas de llorar. Ojalá Tom no se diera cuenta...

 **Tom:** Acabé de comer y recogí mi plato. En seguida vino Bill a la cocina con los otros platos los dejó en la encimera y fue a salir aguantándose las ganas de llorar. Le agarré de la cintura y le besé con mucho cariño apretándolo contra mi.

 **Bill:** Me puse a llorar y se separó de mí, mirándome con una ceja alzada.- Estaba muy asustado... Creía que te habías enfadado... -sollocé.

 **Tom:** Le abracé- Estaba haciendo la coña de ponerme celoso, no sabía que te había dolido tanto. Perdón -se apretó más fuerte contra mi.

 **Bill:** No me ha dolido... me ha acojonado. -confesé y Tom se rió.

 **Tom:** Entonces he conseguido mi objetivo -me reí sin soltarle- Me da igual que os sentéis al lado. Confío en vosotros.

 **Bill:** Escondí la cara en su cuello.- No vuelvas a hacerlo, por favor... Lo he pasado fatal.

 **Tom:** Vale -le abracé- Anda, vamos que cuando me he ido Anna estaba igual de blanca que tú.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Normal... -volvimos al salón y Anna nos miró preocupada.- No te preocupes, el gilipollas este nos estaba vacilando. -¡Pero serás cabrón! -me reí de su indignación.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír- Eh, pero que te has quedado blanca -me reí y me lanzó un cojín- Joder, qué poco aprecio me tienes. Me voy y os dejo estudiar... A ver qué hacéis -me lanzó otro cojín.

 **Bill:** Le besé la mejilla.- Que te vaya bien.

 **Tom:** Le agarré de la cintura y le besé intensamente. Me separé y le sonreí- Adiós, hermanita -le abracé y se apartó de un empujón- Qué borde... -me fui con los chicos y pasé la tarde con ellos haciendo el imbécil. Volví más tarde.

 **Bill:** Tom volvió cuando estábamos acabando los deberes. Habíamos estado haciendo el idiota un rato y ahora habíamos vuelto a centrarnos. En cuanto vi a Tom entrar, estiré los brazos para que me abrazara, sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Me senté con él en el sofá y le abracé- Proseguid con los deberes, que yo hago como que no estoy aquí.

 **Bill:** Me reí y seguí a lo mío con Anna, pero Tom empezó a besarme el cuello. Así era imposible centrarse. Suspiré.- Quieto... -susurré.

 **Tom:** Estoy quieto -levanté las manos pero me hizo volver a ponerlas en su cintura.

 **Bill:** Ya sabes lo que quiero decir... -Anna nos miraba, divertida, y se puso a explicarme otra vez el ejercicio. Pero Tom volvió a la carga y atrapó el lóbulo de mi oreja con los labios. Me costó mucho no gemir.

 **Tom:** Me dio un manotazo y me paré... Al menos un poco- Yo no he sido.

 **Bill:** Anna se rió.- Princesa... creo que tienes alucinaciones. -Tom se descojonó. -Dejad de burlaros de mí y vamos a acabar de una vez el ejercicio.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír- Vale, vale... -no le pensaba dejar pero me sonó el móvil y tuve que contestar- ¿Si? -¿A que no sabes a quién nos hemos encontrado? A uno de los que declararon contra ti. Estaba medio muerto en un callejón. Lo hemos encerrado en el sótano de la otra casa -sonreí de lado- Genial... Luego hablamos -Hasta luego -colgó. Volví dispuesto a seguir molestando a Bill, pero ya habían recogido los libros.

 **Bill:** ¿Ves? Era culpa de Tom. -Anna se reía. Se despidió de nosotros y se largó a casa. Tom no había dejado de abrazarme en todo el rato.- Te han llamado para trabajar, ¿verdad?

 **Tom:** Mas o menos... Vamos a cenar -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Vamos... pero cuéntame para qué te llamaban. -dije mientras abría la nevera. Me encontraba bien y quería cocinar.

 **Tom:** Nada, que habían encontrado tirado en un callejón a uno de los que declararon contra mi y le han encerrado en el sótano de la casa.

 **Bill:** Aaah... -sonreí al recordar ese sótano y me puse a hacer hamburguesas más animado todavía.

 **Tom:** Me di cuenta de su sonrisa y le besé el cuello acordándome- Si te lo pasaste bien y todo...

 **Bill:** Me reí. -Estoy totalmente seguro de que fue la experiencia más extraña de mi vida...

 **Tom:** Si te quedaste conmigo, tan desagradable no fue... Seguro que fue el mejor polvo de tu vida hasta ese momento... Que mucho asco te daba pero bien que te dejaste -le besé el cuello sonriendo.

 **Bill:** Yo no he dicho que fuera desagradable.... eso para empezar. Y el mejor polvo fue el de la primera vez que jugamos con el jabón... -dije solo por picar.

 **Tom:** Te quejaste mucho... -le mordí la oreja- Y te pusiste muy chulo... Y sabes que ese no fue el mejor... -le besé.

 **Bill:** ¿Y cuál fue entonces? -pregunté cuando se separó de mí.

 **Tom:** Sabes que cada día me supero... -le dije con arrogancia- Y verás cuando te cures... -le di una palmada en el culo.

 **Bill:** Lo mismo digo... cada día gritas más... -sonreí de lado y puse la cena en la mesa.

 **Tom:** Le miré con la ceja levantada- Yo no grito, princesa. Y mejor gritar que gemir como una perra, ¿no? Lo haces mucho... -le hice sentarse encima mío.

 **Bill:** No soy el único que gime así... un día voy a grabar el sonido mientras lo hacemos para que lo veas. -y empecé a comer.

 **Tom:** Gimes demasiado alto. A mi no se me oirá... -comí yo también.

 **Bill:** Estoy hablando de una vez que te folle yo. Ahí sí que se te oye bien.

 **Tom:** Mentira, princesa... No puedes demostrarlo... Y yo si... Recuerda que me debes una grabación... A cuatro patas.

 **Bill:** Cuando me recupere... ahora no estoy como para encima grabarme.

 **Tom:** No pretendía hacerlo ahora... Solo recordártelo. Y así no podrás negarme que eres una perra -sonreí con chulería.

 **Bill:** Suspiré. -Sí, Tom... soy lo que tú digas... -A veces era tan infantil...

 **Tom:** No te piques que has empezado tú...

 **Bill:** ¿Yo? Mentiroso... -acabé de cenar y mce puse a fregar mi plato.

 **Tom:** Cito textualmente "Lo mismo digo... cada día gritas más"

 **Bill:** ¿Y yo tengo que tomarme bien que aproveches cualquier ocasión para llamarme perra?

 **Tom:** No sabía qué decir así que... Le besé.

 **Bill:** Correspondí al beso y le abracé.- Me voy a ir a la cama, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** Voy contigo -le seguí.

 **Bill:** Si no quieres, no vengas.... No me gusta obligarte a nada... -bajé la mirada.

 **Tom:** Y a mi no me gusta que no me dejes irme a la cama si quiero -dije con un fingido enfado.

 **Bill:** Vale, vamos a dormir... -me cambié y me acurruqué en un rincón de la cama.

 **Tom:** ¿Pero qué haces tan lejos? -creo que seguía molesto.

 **Bill:** Nada. -me encogí de hombros y me pegué a su cuerpo.- Buenas noches.

 **Tom:** Perdón -le dije al oído. Me miró sin entender- Que siempre lo hago por molestar pero no sabía que te sentaba mal. Pero si tan mal te sienta, no te lo vuelvo a llamar...

 **Bill:** Le abracé con fuerza.- No lo sientas... Es culpa mía, con esta mierda de la tensión estoy muy sensible e idiota... Perdóname.

 **Tom:** ¿Entonces te lo sigo llamando? -le dije de coña

 **Bill:** Me reí. -Haz lo que quieras.

 **Tom:** Te lo llamaré... Para no perder la tradición más que nada -se rió y le besé.

 **Bill:** Anda, vamos a dormir, que quiero recuperarme. -dije apretando el abrazo.

 **Tom:** Buenas noches... -se quedó dormido.

 **Bill:** Me desperté en mitad de la noche, muerto de frío. Había tenido un sueño muy raro (del que no recordaba ni la mitad) y encima Tom me había robado la manta.

 **Tom:** Me noté zarandear y me desperté enredado en la manta- ¿Qué pasa? -grité.

 **Bill:** Me asusté al oírle gritar.- Que me has robado la manta y me estoy congelando. -dije asustado.

 **Tom:** Perdón -me desenredé dándome cuenta de dónde estaba. Le abracé otra vez dispuesto a dormirme de nuevo.

 **Bill:** Le di un beso en el cuello y me relajé, intentando no pensar en ese sueño raro.

 **Tom:** Me quedé dormido en seguida pero me despertó la luz del sol recordándome que tenía que ir a dar el maldito paseo- Bill... Despierta -pero Bill no estaba.


	40. Recuperando el Audi

**Bill:** Me había despertado muy pronto porque había tenido una pesadilla horrible. Me levanté con energías (cosa rara) y decidí hacer el desayuno. Cuando estaba acabando, apareció Tom ahí.- Buenos días.

 **Tom:** ¿Y eso que estás levantado? -dejó dos platos en la mesa y me senté.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros.- Ya no tenía sueño. -me senté en sus piernas y empecé a desayunar.

 **Tom:** ¿Ya no tenías sueño? Algo te ha pasado -le abracé.

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- No... Es solo que he pasado la noche soñando y ya no quería dormir más.

 **Tom:** ¿Otra vez pesadillas? -pregunté preocupado- Sabes que estás a salvo.

 **Bill:** No solo pesadillas... También sueños raros que ya no recuerdo. -dije comiendo.

 **Tom:** Comí yo también apretándole contra mi.

 **Bill:** Acabamos de desayunar y recogí los platos.- ¿Nos vamos de paseo?

 **Tom:** Vamos -me vestí y salí al salón donde esperaba Bill. Nos fuimos a pasear y nos encontramos a Georg y a Gustav en una pelea contra diez más. Iban perdiendo, así que me metí para ayudarles. Bill estaba desesperado.

 **Bill:** A alguien se le cayó una navaja y acabó a mis pies. Vi que golpeaban a Tom y me puse furioso. Cogí la navaja y me metí en la pelea. Fui por la espalda, rajando las piernas a todo aquel que no fuera Tom o los chicos.

 **Tom:** Me quedé flipado viendo así a Bill. Le tuve que parar un navajazo que iba hacia él. Me dio en un brazo. Le quité la navaja y se la clavé en el cuello. Gracias a Bill les acabamos reduciendo a todos. Le abracé. Por suerte no se hizo nada, al contrario que los chicos que estaban con la cara como un cuadro- ¿Estáis bien, par de capullos? -pregunté abrazando a Bill.

 **Bill:** Hemos estado mejor. -dijo Gus.- Vamos todos a casa, que voy a curaros. Y sin protestar.

 **Tom:** Seguimos a Bill a nuestra casa y le hicimos caso- Chicos, gracias -dijo Georg- ¿Cómo habéis acabado en este lío? -pregunté sabiendo que me iba a divertir la historia.

 **Bill:** Porque uno de esos gilipollas se quería follar a Georg, y cuando se ha negado y yo le he defendido, se han liado a hostias. -Tom se despolló, pero yo no lo hice porque estaba cosiéndole el brazo.

 **Tom:** Y luego soy yo el violento... -dije riéndome- En fin, menos mal que a mi me ha dado por meterme y a Bill por pegar navajazos que si no, no se yo cómo acabáis... -dije mientras Bill acababa de coserme el brazo. Iba a irse con los otros y fingí más dolor del que realmente sentía para que me diera un beso o algo- ¡Aaah!

 **Bill:** ¡Tom! ¿Qué te pasa? -pregunté preocupado, acariciándole la cara con mimo.

 **Tom:** Ya nada -sonreí se lado y le besé.

 **Bill:** ¡Idiota! -dije cabreado, aunque en el fondo me enternecía. Me puse a curar a los chicos, dando la espalda a Tom.

 **Tom:** Cuando acabó le cogí de la cadera y tiré hacia atrás para que cayera encima mío- Me duele... -puse cara triste pero no podía tapar la sonrisa.

 **Bill:** Eres un mentiroso... Pero bueno, por esta vez te lo paso. -y le besé.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié- Anda, vámonos de paseo. ¿Os venís? -Vale //Estoy hasta la polla de pasear//.

 **Bill:** Yo creo que ya mañana no me va a hacer falta pasear mucho. -solté mientras andábamos. Me miraron todos fatal.- Joder, hoy me he levantado bien, me he metido en una pelea, os he curado y ahora hemos vuelto a salir. Si esto no es mejorar, yo no sé qué es.

 **Tom:** Aun así mejor prevenir que curar- ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con Tom Trümper? -dijo Gustav.

 **Bill:** Eso, ¿qué has hecho con Tom? -Le pregunté con una ceja alzada. Geo nos miraba con ganas de reírse.

 **Tom:** Pues Tom ha parado un navajazo que iba hacia ti, así que como comprenderás en tu caso esa premisa es aplicable aunque a mi me la pela.

 **Bill:** Le miré con la ceja alzada.- En serio, trae de vuelta a mi novio.

 **Tom:** Insisto que a mi me da igual lo que me pase, pero tú a cuidarte que estoy hasta la polla de los paseos como para que encima no te cures.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Sí voy a salir mañana... Pero ya no más días. No me hace falta, en serio.

 **Tom:** Le miré mal- Que no y no hay más que hablar -dije serio.

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- Como quieras... -bajé la mirada.

 **Tom:** Le besé- ¿Comemos hoy fuera?

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros- Lo que quieras, me da igual.

 **Tom:** Chicos, ¿comemos hoy fuera?

 **Bill:** Claro... ¿dónde quiere comer la Princesa? -Donde me lleven mis guardaespaldas. -sonreí.

 **Tom:** ¿Dónde quieres? -le dije al oído.

 **Bill:** Donde tú me lleves... -respondí del mismo modo.

 **Tom:** ¿Vamos al Burger King?

 **Bill:** Por mí, perfecto. -sonreí.

 **Tom:** Pues vamos todos -dije animado. Fuimos a comer y desalojamos a la mitad del restaurante. Pedimos y nos pasamos toda la comida haciendo el idiota.

 **Bill:** Me divertí mucho comiendo con ellos. Cuando ya nos quedaba poco para irnos, me sentí un poco mal.- ¿Me traéis alguno un poco de cocacola?

 **Tom:** Voy -se la traje corriendo y esperé a que se la tomara.

 **Bill:** Tampoco hacía falta que corrieras... -dije con cariño mientras le acariciaba. Me terminé el refresco y salimos.- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

 **Tom:** Ahora habrá que irse a casa porque en un rato vendrá Anna. ¿Vamos esta tarde a por ese cabrón? -asintieron- Pues tú a ver lo que haces en casa -le besé- que me pongo celoso -dije de coña.

 **Bill:** Le abracé.- Yo esas cosas me las guardo para cuando estamos solos... no tienes nada que temer.

 **Tom:** Más te vale -me reí- Vamos -los chicos vinieron con nosotros.

 **Bill:** Me dejaron en casa y después de despedirse, se fueron a la 'casa de secuestros' como yo la llamaba. Preparé unos refrescos y patatas para por la tarde y al poco llegó Anna. Por suerte, hoy había que componer y cantar una canción, así que me lo iba a pasar realmente bien...

 **Tom:** El cabrón al que pillaron era el mismo que le había pegado la paliza el otro día. Hoy, sin necesidad de tener cuidado por Bill, me lo iba a pasar realmente bien...

 **Bill:** Empezamos a ensayar el dueto y a movernos por el salón, como fingiendo una actuación en un escenario. Nos dejamos caer en el sofá, riendo como locos. Estaba siendo un gran día...

 **Tom:** No me pude divertir del todo porque el gilipollas este estaba delicado y me lo podía cargar antes de tiempo. Pero bueno, tampoco me podía quejar, hacía tiempo que me apetecía ser cruel con alguien. Pasé la tarde ahí con los chicos y, cuando ya atardecía, nos despedimos. Llegué a casa de muy buen humor y lo primero que hice fue besar a Bill. La cara de Anna fue un cuadro. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba lleno de sangre...

 **Bill:** Vi la cara de susto de Anna y luego miré de arriba a abajo a Tom.- Anda, vete a la ducha y deja esa ropa en el lavabo, que yo me encargo. -Volví a besarle con ansias y se fue hacia el baño.- Esto... Mejor si no te lo explico, ¿no crees? -dije nervioso. -Esa sangre... -Mejor que no lo pienses, Anna. -Aprovechando que yo no estaba lleno de sangre, la abracé con fuerza y me despedí de ella.

 **Tom:** Me fui a dar una ducha y cuando volví ya se había ido Anna- ¿Se encontraba bien? -pregunté abrazándole.

 **Bill:** No mucho... pero es normal. Aún no se acostumbra. -pasé los brazos por su cuello y le besé.

 **Tom:** Le besé con amor y nos dejé caer en el sofá. Le vi muy contento- ¿Qué tal tu día?

 **Bill:** ¡Genial! Hoy hemos compuesto una canción. No sabes las ganas que tenía ya de ello. -dije sonriendo y volviendo a besarle.

 **Tom:** Veo que ha sido un gran día entonces para los dos -le besé- ¿Te encuentras bien?

 **Bill:** Asentí con efusividad.- Me encuentro de maravilla. No sé qué me pasa, pero estoy bien, en serio.

 **Tom:** Sonreí de lado- ¿Quieres... recuperar las llaves de tu Audi?

 **Bill:** Me reí. -Es un buen plan. -y me lancé a por sus labios.

 **Tom:** Pues ven a demostrarme que las mereces -le miré con chulería.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- ¿Dónde quieres hacerlo, Tommy? -pregunté con la voz que sabía que le excitaba.

 **Tom:** Aquí mismo -le atraje hacia mi con deseo.

 **Bill:** Le besé y pasé mis manos por su torso, bajando poco a poco.

 **Tom:** Le saqué la camiseta. No era muy difícil desnudarme porque había salido de la ducha solo con la toalla, así que le desnudé a él besando todo su torso.

 **Bill:** Jadeé al sentir su labios en todo mi pecho. Le hice apartarse de mí y le saqué la toalla. Le sonreí y empecé a lamer y besar muy cerca de su erección.

 **Tom:** Jadeé de placer... Quería que se la metiera a la boca y él me estaba torturando- Joder, Bill...

 **Bill:** ¿Pasa algo, Tommy? -dije buscando provocarle. Me mordí el labio inferior, esperando una respuesta.

 **Tom:** Cómeme la polla, joder -dije desquiciado.

 **Bill:** Me reí y obedecí a su petición. Tom gritó y yo casi me puse a chorrear al sentir su dureza en mi boca.

 **Tom:** Estaba a punto de reventar pero el cabrón se la sacó de la boca dejándome chorreando

 **Bill:** Le sonreí con malicia y le metí el primer dedo. Lo moví, buscando que gimiera.

 **Tom:** Ahogué mi gemido para que se tragara su sonrisa de malicia pero todavía se ensanchó más al notarlo.

 **Bill:** Metí el segundo y simulé que eran unas tijeras.- Gime, Tommy... sino, tendré que parar... -dije con mi voz inocente, esa que tan loco le volvía.

 **Tom:** Mordí mis labios para evitar gemir- Si paras... -me callé- No tendrás tu Audi... -metió y sacó de golpe y me mordí la lengua para no gritar.

 **Bill:** Seguí jugando con los dedos en su interior hasta que conseguí que gimiera. Sonreí y le besé mientras le penetraba con fuerza y ansias.

 **Tom:** Empecé a gritar y a gemir totalmente excitado mientras él me penetraba con fuerza mientras el cabrón de Bill me miraba como con superioridad. Le iba a reventar cuando acabara.

 **Bill:** Vi que puso mala cara e imaginé que era el mejor momento para dejarde hacerme el chulo. Me incliné hacia él para besarle de la forma más sucia que pude y empecé a masturbarle.

 **Tom:** Su beso ahogó mis gritos. Me tuve que agarrar al respaldo del sofá. Al final me dio en mi punto y me corrí gritando.

 **Bill:** Di unas cuantas embestidas más, todavía sin separar mis labios de los suyos, y me corrí. Al salir de él, le besé con cariño.- ¿Estás bien?

 **Tom:** Asentí jadeando- ¿Tú?

 **Bill:** Genial. -Sonreí.- Vamos a limpiarnos... -le cogí de la mano y le arrastré hasta el baño.

 **Tom:** Le cogí del culo y me restregué contra él mordiéndole el cuello desde detrás- Espérate que todavía quedan muchas cosas sucias para hacer -le susurré al oído y se estremeció. Le di una palmada en el culo.

 **Bill:** ¡Ah! -protesté.- ¿Y dónde... dónde vamos a hacer esas cosas sucias?

 **Tom:** ¿Dónde quieres? -le susurré moviendo mi mano sobre su polla. Él jadeó.

 **Bill:** Donde...me lleves tú... -respondí entre jadeos.

 **Tom:** Le llevé hasta la ducha y la enchufé. Me quería vengar así que aunque no lo pensaba hacer amenacé entre susurros cuando entramos- Vamos a jugar a un juego -le metí un dedo y él gimió- Si gimes... paro -me miró con los ojos muy abiertos pero supongo que demasiado excitado como para cagarse en mi.

 **Bill:** Me llevé las manos a la boca, y puse todo mi empeño en no gemir. Sentí un segundo dedo en mi cuerpo y apreté la mano contra mi boca, haciendo todo lo posible para que no escapara ningún sonido.

 **Tom:** Empecé a jugar dentro de él con mis dedos moviéndolos como si fueran una tijera y metiéndolos y sacándolos. A Bill se le notaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por callarse. Metí el tercer dedo y se le escapó un gemido que fingí no oír. Se tensó nervioso pero enseguida se relajó al ver que "no lo había oído". Sin que él se lo esperara le metí el jabón y ahí fue entonces cuando lo pudo más y gimió muy alto. Le miré con la ceja alzada moviendo el jabón mucho más lento casi hasta parar. Me miró suplicante.

 **Bill:** Tom... por favor... no pares. -supliqué al sentir que se estaba deteniendo.- Sigue... Tommy...

 **Tom:** Sonreí con chulería y deteniéndome por completo le tomé de la barbilla y le susurré al oído- Quiero oírte bien alto... -volví amover el jabón.

 **Bill:** ¡Aaah! Así, Tom... -y me deshice en gemidos, sintiendo el jabón entrar y salir de mi cuerpo.

 **Tom:** Poco después, tiré el jabón a la mierda y le penetré con fuerza notando cómo resbalaba fácilmente en su interior y besándole y mordiéndole el cuello- Más alto -le dije al oído al tiempo que empezaba a masturbarle. Gimió y gritó todavía más alto, hasta que de un grito que resonó por toda la casa, se corrió en mi mano y yo dentro de él. Salí de él con cuidado y le besé.

 **Bill:** Le abracé y puse la cabeza en su pecho, aún jadeando. Me había cansado un poco, pero no tanto como los días de atrás.

 **Tom:** Él estaba abrazado a mi y yo con un poco de champú le empecé a lavar el pelo sin que se separara de mi nada más que lo justo y poniendo cara de gusto- ¿Te encuentras bien? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** Sí... Muy relajado. -dije sonriendo.- Se te da muy bien esto, te voy a pedir más a menudo que me laves el pelo...

 **Tom:** Me reí y, aunque ya no era necesario, seguí masajeando un rato. Al final le puse bajo el chorro de agua caliente que se llevó los restos de jabón. Con Bill negándose a soltarme, me lavé las trenzas rápido y me enjuagué. Llené la esponja de jabón y le empecé a frotar a Bill las partes que no tenía pegadas a mi cuerpo e hice lo mismo con el mío. Al final con un puchero por su parte, no le quedó más remedio que separarse para acabar de lavarnos. Salimos de la ducha y nos secamos. En cuando estuvimos secos, Bill se me volvió a abrazar y de paso me mojó otra vez todo el cuello con el pelo mojado. Me reí.

 **Bill:** No te rías... A ti también te gusta no separarte de mí. -dije medio picado. Fui hacia el sofá con Tom y nos sentamos ahí, más que nada porque yo estaba vago.

 **Tom:** Le vi temblar de frío y, aunque no me quejaba, yo también tenía- Vamos a vestirnos y a secarte el pelo princesa -hizo un puchero- ¿Te encuentras bien? -dije preocupado.

 **Bill:** Asentí con la cabeza. -No te preocupes... Ven, vamos a vestirnos.-me separé de él y le di un tironcito para que viniera conmigo a la habitación.

 **Tom:** Le seguí, nos vestimos y vi cómo se secaba el pelo. Le miré pensativo- Te propongo un trato -me miró curioso- Ahora te encuentras bien, pero me preocupa que mañana no. Te devuelvo tus llaves y a la universidad te llevo en coche como siempre y así no hay que madrugar más ni llegas sudado, pero volvemos andando -le dije serio //Aunque a mi que estoy sano me toque andar el doble, pero bueno//.

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- No. -me miró sorprendido. -Tendrás que andar muchísimo, me niego. Tú no eres el que está mal. Prefiero ir y venir andando.

 **Tom:** No te preocupes porque yo ande o deje de andar -salí del cuarto y volví con sus llaves. Las cogí con dos dedos y las alcé para que las viera bien, aunque el que las vio fue el gato, que aparecía y desaparecía de casa según le daba y se me subió encima a jugar con ellas. Bill se rió. Todo mi dramatismo a la mierda- Bueno, ¿aceptas o no?


	41. Mañana de ejercicio

**Bill:** Me reí.- Está bien... acepto. Pero no va a durar mucho, ¿eh? En cuanto me cure del todo, a la mierda los paseos.

 **Tom:** Estoy de acuerdo -cogió las llaves antes de que me arrepintiera y se las guardó- Pero no te creas que no vamos a dar paseos hasta que el lunes vuelvas a clase... -puso mala cara. Todavía era jueves.

 **Bill:** Pero queda mucho para eso... y ya ha pasado la semana que dijo el médico que tenía que pasear. -hice un puchero, buscando convencerle.

 **Tom:** Si quieres convencerme, utiliza verdades... llevamos andando seis días. Hasta mañana mínimo no acabamos. Y lo del sábado es por si acaso... -no iba a ceder. El gato ahora mismo se estaba lanzando a las piernas de Bill.

 **Bill:** Cogí al gato antes de que me arañara y empecé a acariciarle.- Estoy bien ya... mira todo lo que hemos hecho hoy, ¡y no me he cansado!

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Ha sido un gran día... ¿Vemos una peli? Hay palomitas, cocacola y chuches...

 **Bill:** Resoplé.- Venga, vamos a ver una peli. -Solté al gato y me fui hacia la cocina, buscando las palomitas para hacerlas.

 **Tom:** ¿No te apetece? Nos podemos ir a dormir.

 **Bill:** No, no. Tranquilo... quiero ver la peli. -dije encontrando al fin las palomitas.

 **Tom:** Le abracé por detrás- ¿Qué peli quieres ver?

 **Bill:** La que elijas tú. -dije metiendo las palomitas en el microondas y sacando de la nevera las cocacolas.

 **Tom:** Hoy me cuelas hasta una peli moñas -le abracé y se rió.

 **Bill:** En serio, elígela tú. Me da igual cuál ver. -me giré y le besé. Entonces, sonó un pitido, avisando de que las palomitas estaban listas.

 **Tom:** Elegí una de tiros y me senté en el sofá con Bill y las palomitas. Se me abrazó acomodándose.

 **Bill:** Me puse a comer palomitas, sin hacer mucho caso a la película. Me entretuve mirando a Tom, que disfrutaba como un enano.

 **Tom:** Mientras veía la peli, le abrazaba y le besaba. Acabó la peli y me lancé a por él.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a sus besos, sonriente y le abracé con fuerza.

 **Tom:** Le vi bostezar y me reí- Vamos a la cama, princesa -le besé.

 **Bill:** No quiero... no todavía. -dije abrazándole con fuerza.

 **Tom:** Le correspondí al abrazo- ¿Entonces qué hacemos?

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros y le besé. Pero era tarde, y no pude evitar soltar otro bostezo.

 **Tom:** Me reí otra vez y me abracé a él que se quedó acurrucado en mi pecho.

 **Bill:** Me quedé ahí, relajado y medio dormido. Tenía ganas de dormir, pero no quería irme a la cama... Al final, me dormí sobre su pecho.

 **Tom:** Se quedó dormido en mi pecho y con cuidado me lo llevé a la cama. Me tumbé y se me abrazó en sueños. Me quedé dormido.

 **Bill:** Me desperté en los brazos de Tom, pero ya no estábamos en el sofá. Sonreí al verle dormir y le saqué un par de fotos con disimulo. Le sentí revolverse y me hice el dormido.

 **Tom:** Abrí los ojos y vi a Bill durmiendo. Aún era pronto así que me quedé un rato hasta que le fui a despertar.

 **Bill:** Abrí los ojos cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos. Volví a cerrar los ojos y correspondí a su beso.

 **Tom:** ¿Con que estabas despierto? -levanté la ceja.

 **Bill:** Me ha despertado un beso... Por casualidad no sabrás quién ha sido, ¿no?

 **Tom:** Me reí- Ha sido el malvado ladrón de besos.

 **Bill:** Fingí preocuparme, aunque en realidad quería reír.- ¡Oh, no! ¿Y sabes cómo puedo recuperar mi beso?

 **Tom:** Así -le besé.

 **Bill:** Le apreté contra mi cuerpo y correspondí al beso.- Me parece muy buen sistema, totalmente efectivo. -nos reímos y volví a besarle.

 **Tom:** Me aparté sonriendo- Voy a hacerte chocolate para desayunar.

 **Bill:** ¡Guau, qué buen humor tenemos hoy! -le puncé los costados.- ¿Qué te pasa hoy, Tommy? ¿Qué celebramos?

 **Tom:** No me hagas decir moñadas, princesa y confórmate con el chocolate -se rió y le besé.

 **Bill:** Me conformo con lo que me des... -dije abrazándole con fuerza.

 **Tom:** No, si al final te voy a tener que decir alguna moñada... -se rió- Vamos.

 **Bill:** Me levanté y le seguí hasta la cocina. Empezó a preparar el chocolate y yo me senté a mirarle.

 **Tom:** Hice también churros para pasar el chocolate y vi a Bill sentado en mi sitio- ¿Qué haces ahí? No puedes estar ahí... -se levantó, me senté y le senté encima mío.

 **Bill:** Solo te estaba esperando... -hice un puchero.

 **Tom:** Le abracé y le besé el cuello- Mentira, solo me quieres por mis dotes culinarias -le di un sorbo a mi chocolate.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- En realidad me gusta más mi comida... contigo estoy por los postres. -le dije con doble sentido.

 **Tom:** Levanté la ceja y sonreí de lado- Anda, pues desayuna o no hay postre...

 **Bill:** Me reí y di un trago largo de chocolate.

 **Tom:** Pero come churros... El más grande lo tengo aquí -le miré con chulería.

 **Bill:** Me reí de su comentario.- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y me vas a dejar probarlo luego?

 **Tom:** Si te portas bien... -le toqué la pierna por dentro.

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- Claro que lo haré...

 **Tom:** Conozco una manera de hacer ejercicio que no implica pasear... -subí la mano por dentro de su pierna sin llegar a tocar.

 **Bill:** Jadeé al sentir su mano por mi pierna.- ¿Me enseñas... ese ejercicio?

 **Tom:** Subí la mano y masajeé la entrepierna y jadeó- Primero desayuna... Y luego el postre...

 **Bill:** Si no quitas la mano... no creo que pueda desayunar... -atiné a decir.

 **Tom:** Se la quité muy lentamente y se le escapó un gemido. Me bebí mi chocolate notando como había dejado a Bill.

 **Bill:** Me acabé el desayuno lo más rápido que pude.- Ya estoy... -dije sonriéndole.

 **Tom:** Le volví a poner la mano- ¿Y los churros? -dije con doble intención. Llevé su mano a mi erección.

 **Bill:** Me reí y le besé, empezando a acariciar su erección con lentitud.

 **Tom:** Gemí y le quité la camiseta del pijama. Mordí sus hombros y su cuello dejando rastros de saliva.

 **Bill:** Jadeé y metí las manos por debajo de su camiseta. Empecé a subirla, pasando las manos por su duro torso.

 **Tom:** Dejé que me quitara la camiseta y que me besara y mordiera el torso. Con muchas ganas, tiré todo lo de la mesa al suelo haciendo que se rompieran los platos y vasos. Empujé a Bill hasta que quedó con todo el pecho tumbado sobre la mesa y se le quedó el culo en pompa fuera de esta. Le manoseé un poco el culo y le repartí besos y mordiscos por toda la espalda.

 **Bill:** Me deshice en jadeos y gemidos. La mesa estaba fría, y me hacía temblar. -Tom... hazme algo... por favor...

 **Tom:** Le bajé el pantalón sin dejarle moverse. Me estaba poniendo demasiado en esa posición. Le hice chuparme los dedos y empecé a dilatarle muerto de ganas y a masturbar un poco con mi otra mano. Le torturé un poco jugando con mis dedos en su entrada.

 **Bill:** Aah... Tom... entra... -no me hacía caso. Sus dedos seguían en mi entrada, haciéndome gemir... pero yo quería que entrase él, no sus dedos

 **Tom:** Bill se desesperó. Sacaba y metía mis dedos como si estuviera penetrándole. Me encantaba hacerle suplicar. Esperé a que suplicara una vez más para follármelo.

 **Bill:** Tom, joder, hazlo de una vez. -dije desesperado. Ya no es que le quisiera dentro de mí, no. Ahora necesitaba que me penetrase.

 **Tom:** Sonreí con chulería y empecé a penetrar con fuerza. Acabé desplazando la mesa. Con una mano le masturbé con fuerza y con la otra me agarraba de su cadera para penetrar con más fuerza.

 **Bill:** Ah, así, Tom... dame con fuerza... -grité cuando sentí su duro miembro entrar y salir de mí. -Oh, joder... -puse los ojos en blanco, loco de gusto.

 **Tom:** Me reí y seguí penetrando hasta que casi a la vez, nos corrimos. Se quedó en la mesa jadeando- Ni pienses que te voy a dejar hacer tan poco ejercicio -le saqué de la cocina y le llevé de la mano hasta la cama. Me senté en el borde- Y ahora, termina tu desayuno -se rió.

 **Bill:** Vale... -le acaricié un poco, y cuando estuvo duro del todo, me la metí en la boca sin dudar.

 **Tom:** Gemí y me agarré de sus hombros disfrutando sobre todo de ese maravilloso piercing hasta que sin previo aviso reventé en su boca. Jadeando todavía, se lanzó encima mío y acabé tumbado.

 **Bill:** Le besé de forma sucia.- ¿Vas a acabarte tú tu desayuno, Tommy? Hace mucho que no lo haces ya... -hice un puchero y llevé su mano a mi erección.

 **Tom:** Por supuesto -le empotré contra el colchón con más fuerza de la necesaria y me agaché hasta su polla. Me la metí entera en la boca y empecé a chupársela oyéndole jadear.

 **Bill:** Oh... -moví un poco las caderas, intentando marcar un ritmo, pero paré casi en seguida. No era capaz de coordinar pensamientos y acciones y simplemente me dejé hacer, sintiendo su lengua recorrer cada centímetro de mi pene.

 **Tom:** Empecé a metérmela y sacármela de la boca con velocidad y se corrió con un grito. Jadeando, le besé con lujuria- Sígueme -le susurré al oído haciéndole levantarse.

 **Bill:** ¿Dónde me llevas? -pregunté con una sonrisa de lado. Aún estaba un poco ido por lo que Tom acababa de hacerme, y no coordinaba mucho, así que casi me caigo. Me miró preocupado- Estoy bien, solo ha sido un tropiezo tonto.

 **Tom:** A la ducha... Que estás muy sucio -sonreí de lado.

 **Bill:** Me reí. -Buena idea...

 **Tom:** Encendí el grifo y cuando estaba el agua caliente le hice entrar y le besé- Tienes que hacer mucho ejercicio para ponerte bien.

 **Bill:** Pues hagamos ejercicio, Tommy. -le besé bajo el agua y pegué nuestros cuerpos.

 **Tom:** Empecé a besarle y a morderle el cuello como loco intentando localizar el jabón que no sabía dónde estaba.

 **Bill:** Tenía el jabón en la mano para que no lo cogiera él. Antes de que intentara follarme otra vez, metí un dedo en su entrada.

 **Tom:** Gemí por la sorpresa y le miré levantando la ceja.

 **Bill:** ¿No puedo, Tommy? -dije sobre sus labios.

 **Tom:** Joder, esa voz de fingida inocencia me iba a volver loco. No sabía qué responder y metió otro dedo.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué dices, Tommy? - jugué con los dedos en su interior y jadeó.

 **Tom:** Por un lado, odiaba sentirme tan vulnerable pero por otro, me estaba volviendo tan loco... Estaba en mi debate interno y Bill me presionaba por decidirme.

 **Bill:** Moví los dedos como si fueran tijeras en su interior y gimió.- Tommy... -empecé a restregarme, haciendo que nuestras erecciones se friccionaran. Nos deshicimos en gemidos, pero Tom no respondía todavía.

 **Tom:** Ah, haz lo que quieras... -gemí.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y le metí el tercer dedo. Solté el jabón y le acaricié la entrepierna con lentitud, buscando que me pidiera entrar.

 **Tom:** Aaah, ya -grité.

 **Bill:** ¿Ya qué, Tommy? -le besé de forma sucia. Gemía en mi boca y me volvía loco.

 **Tom:** Fóllame -dije con la mirada nublada.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y le penetré con fuerza, gimiendo su nombre al sentir su estrechez rodeando mi erección.- Oh, joder. Eres... tan estrecho...

 **Tom:** Gemí y grité. Me empezó a masturbar y al final, me corrí en su mano y él dentro de mi.

 **Bill:** Me apoyé en la pared, un poco cansado, y salí lentamente de su cuerpo.

 **Tom:** Le agarré de la cintura y le besé- ¿Cansado? -dije jadeando.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Un poquito... ha sido un ejercicio muy intenso... -correspondí a su abrazo.

 **Tom:** Me reí y me empecé a lavar, pero Bill no se me soltaba.

 **Bill:** Por favor, quédate quieto... un momentito... -hacerlo así con él me había sentado peor de lo que imaginaba, y ahora empezaba a sentirme mal.

 **Tom:** Le sujeté con fuerza preocupado y dije de broma con cariño- ¿Esto es para que te lave yo el pelo, no, princesa?

 **Bill:** Me reí.- No es mala idea... pero no. Solo quédate un momentito así, a mi lado, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** Vale -le abracé y esperé un rato.

 **Bill:** Cuando me sentí mejor, me separé de él.- Ya puedes lavarte... ya estoy bien.

 **Tom:** No, hombre, eres una princesa mareada, no puedes moverte -le abracé y le eché champú.

 **Bill:** Me reí de su comentario.- Eres tonto... -empezó a masajearme el pelo y solté un suspiro, relajado.

 **Tom:** Seguí un rato hasta que le aclaré y empecé a lavarnos el cuerpo. Como ya me había lavado el pelo antes, le ayudé a salir de la ducha cerrando el grifo y envolviéndonos en una toalla.

 **Bill:** Empecé a secarme con Tom todavía agarrado a mí.- Tom... no hace falta que me sujetes más... ya estoy bien.

 **Tom:** ¿Seguro? -asintió y le solté secándome yo del todo y vistiéndome.

 **Bill:** Me vestí con lo primero que pillé y me fui a sentar al sofá. No tenía ganas de pasear, y esperaba que Tom tampoco.

 **Tom:** Me senté con él habiéndome aprovisionado antes de chuches y bollos. Me miró contento.

 **Bill:** Le abracé con fuerza y busqué algo que ver en la tele mientras comía chuches.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?

 **Bill:** Pasar la mañana comiendo chuches y bollos y viendo alguna peli buena. -dije en seguida. -Luego quiero hacer lo que a ti te apetezca.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Vale, jefe.

 **Bill:** Puse cara de superioridad, pero en seguida me dio la risa.

 **Tom:** Me reí yo también y le apreté contra mi.

 **Bill:** Estuvimos viendo series antiguas, entretenidos con cualquier cosa que pusieran. De vez en cuando le robaba besos y él fingía indignarse.

 **Tom:** Me robó otro beso y yo dije- Bueno vale ya -me apreté contra él inmovilizándole y le besé yo- Aquí solo yo robo besos

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Pues no es justo. Eres un ladrón pésimo, no robas nada. -dije fingiendo indignación.

 **Tom:** ¿Que no robo nada? Te vas a enterar.

 **Bill:** Se lanzó a por mi boca y me besó con ansias, como si quisiera devorarme. Correspondí gustoso a su beso.

 **Tom:** Cuando nos faltaba el aire me aparté jadeando, pero no le di tiempo a recuperar la respiración porque me lancé a él otra vez.

 **Bill:** Jadeando, correspondí lo mejor que pude a su beso y le clavé sin querer las uñas en la espalda. Empecé a excitarme.

 **Tom:** Flaca defensa contra el ladrón de besos, arañándole... -dije besándole otra vez.

 **Bill:** Me medio reí y le acaricié con cariño. Mi erección seguía creciendo, pero él parecía no notarlo.

 **Tom:** Seguí besándole- Y esto para que te acuerdes del ladrón de besos -le metí la lengua hasta la campanilla

 **Bill:** Medio gemí al sentir su lengua invadirme de esa manera. Se separó de mí con un sonido gracioso y le estrujé entre mis brazos.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié el pelo y noté su excitación. Sonreí con chulería- Princesa, te vuelvo loco

 **Bill:** Pero eso no es algo nuevo... hace mucho que me tienes así. -Dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Le desabroché el pantalón y dejé su miembro al aire. Empecé a masturbar y a morderle el cuello.

 **Bill:** Gemí al sentir su mano en mi miembro.- Ah, Tom... más...rápido...

 **Tom:** Le hice caso y se corrió en mi mano jadeando.

 **Bill:** Me quedé medio ido. Ya lo habíamos hecho varias veces esa mañana, y esa última fue demasiado para mí. Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo, intentando calmar mi respiración.

 **Tom:** Cogí una servilleta y nos limpié y le abroché el pantalón. Fui a por una cocacola con una erección importante y le incorporé para que bebiera.

 **Bill:** Vi la erección de Tom cuando volvió a mi lado. Empecé a beber y metí la mano por dentro de sus pantalones, acariciando con lentitud su polla.

 **Tom:** Gemí al notar su mano. Enseguida liberó mi polla y empezó a masturbar con rapidez.

 **Bill:** Le besé y mordí en cualquier sitio que se me pusiera a tiro, escuchando sus jadeos y gemidos.

 **Tom:** Me corrí en su mano y me quedé jadeando.

 **Bill:** Volví a besarle y luego le limpié y subí el pantalón, tal y como había hecho él conmigo.

 **Tom:** Le abracé y le hice sentarse encima. Le besé.

 **Bill:** Cogí una chuche y me la comí, mirándole sonriente. Me encantaba poder pasar ratos así de tranquilos con él.

 **Tom:** Nos quedamos así el resto de la mañana, pero me entró hambre y mi tripa rugió. Bill me oyó y se rió.

 **Bill:** Anda, vamos a comer. -le cogí de la mano y le arrastré hacia la cocina. Rebusqué en la nevera buscando comida cuando mi móvil sonó.- ¿Puedes cogerlo tú?

 **Tom:** Vale -contesté- ¿Si? 

-¿Tom? 

-Sí, que Bill está cagando y me ha pedido que lo coja yo -me lanzó la cuchara de madera y me dio en la cabeza- ¡Ah! -miré mal.

-Que llamaba porque nos han mandado un trabajo y si me puedo pasar el fin de semana en vuestra casa -hice una mueca.

-Eso háblalo con Bill. Vosotros sabréis. ¿No ibas a venir a traerle los deberes? 

-Sí pero os llamo ahora para ir a mi casa a por mis cosas 

-Vale, espera. Bill, que os han mandado un trabajo y si se puede quedar aquí todo el fin de semana.


	42. Tiroteo

**Bill:** Me quedé flipado con esa pregunta. Si se quedaba, no pasaría apenas tiempo con Tom; pero si no lo hacía, me tocaría ir a pasear... -Por mí está bien. Así lo acabamos pronto. -dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Vale, que sí, quédate -le dije por teléfono. Colgamos. Le abracé por detrás- No te vas a librar de los paseos.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros. -No lo he hecho por eso. Solo quiero acabar el trabajo cuanto antes y éste es el mejor sistema. -mentí descaradamente.

 **Tom:** Levanté la ceja sin creerle del todo- Vale... -le besé- ¿Qué vasa cocinar? -le abracé por detrás.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros otra vez.- Hoy voy a improvisar...

 **Tom:** Pues improvisa que yo aquí sigo... Pero no estés tan sexy como hoy estos días o te follaré delante de Anna...

 **Bill:** Me reí mientras preparaba una ensalada.- Haré todo lo que pueda. Y si te portas bien estos días, te daré un premio cuando Anna se vaya.

 **Tom:** No sé si podré portarme bien...

 **Bill:** Tu verás. Pero si no lo haces te quedarás sin premio...

 **Tom:** Me reí- Malvado...

 **Bill:** Sonreí y acabé de hacer la comida.- Cuando Anna se vaya, no te lo pareceré.

 **Tom:** Me reí y le besé. Acabó de cocinar y puso la mesa. Nos sentamos a comer.

 **Bill:** Comimos sin prisa y en silencio. Eso último me hizo sentir extraño, pero no le dije nada.

 **Tom:** Bill... -me miró- ¿Qué estás tramando? Con lo que tú hablas, que estés callado es misterioso.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Estaba pensando en eso, en que últimamente hay mucho silencio...

 **Tom:** ¿Y quieres un niño para que de alegría al hogar? -dije de coña.

 **Bill:** Le miré sonriendo de lado.- Tú y yo ya somos lo bastante niños... no nos hace falta más.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Cierto... Un hijo sería más responsable que nosotros... Además odio a los críos.

 **Bill:** ¿Por qué? Son alegres y adorables.

 **Tom:** Como tú...

 **Bill:** Me ruboricé. No sabía qué responderle, así que le besé.

 **Tom:** Me reí y llamaron al timbre. Era Anna.

 **Bill:** Instalamos a Anna en el salón y casi en seguida se puso a explicarme en qué consistía el trabajo.

 **Tom:** Me aburrí y me fui a buscar a los dos policías que me detuvieron.

 **Bill:** Pasamos la tarde buscando en libros y en Internet la información necesaria para el horrible trabajo que se nos venía encima. En un descanso, me di cuenta de que era muy, muy tarde y Tom aún no había llamado. Preocupado, le llamé.

 **Tom:** Contesté el móvil mientras le estaba serrando el pie a uno de los policías y él gritaba- ¿Si? Hola -sonreí- ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda por favor! -gritó uno- ¡Calla, cabrón! -le di un puñetazo.

 **Bill:** Oh... Si te pillo mal... Mejor cuelgo y ya te veo cuando vuelvas.-dije al oír los gritos de ayuda de fondo.

 **Tom:** Como quieras. Yo ahora iré.... ¿Pero a dónde vas? Que no puedes huir -le grité al otro.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Te dejo a lo tuyo, cuando vuelvas ya hablaremos.

 **Tom:** Vale. Si voy ya -le pegué a uno un poco más, les até con cadenas para que no se fueran y me fui a casa.

 **Bill:** Adiós... -colgué y me giré a Anna.- Tom ha... estado trabajando. Eh... no te asustes cuando llegue, ¿vale? 

-Haré todo lo que pueda... 

-Vale, con eso me conformo.

 **Tom:** Llegué un rato después. Había estado bien la tarde. Me acordé de que estaba Anna y me metí a la ducha al menos de cuerpo antes de que me vieran. Salí con el chándal que usaba como pijama puesto. Besé a Bill y abracé a Anna que se acababan de enterar de que estaba ahí- Se os meten a robar y no os enteráis... -dije de coña- ¿Qué tal?

 **Bill:** Eh, que yo sí me he enterado. -dije sonriendo.- Muy aburrida, hemos pasado todo el tiempo buscando la mierda del material de trabajo. -hice un puchero.

 **Tom:** Qué coñazo... Con lo bien que me lo he pasado yo... -dije sin saber que Anna sabía dónde había estado yo.

 **Bill:** Anna palideció y Tom bajó la mirada al darse cuenta de que Anna lo sabía todo. Yo, en cambio, le sonreí.- ¿Has hecho lo que tenías que hacer?

 **Tom:** ¿Eh? Sí... Bueno, ya lo has oído -dije más cortado- ¿Pido una pizza? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** Sí, buena idea. -dije en seguida. -¿Te parece bien, Anna? -Sí, claro... -sonrió y me relajé un tanto.

 **Tom:** Llamé algo más relajado pero me olvidé de que había dejado la ropa llena de sangre en el suelo del baño.

 **Bill:** Voy al baño... -esa situación me había puesto muy nervioso, y estaba un poco mareado. Al entrar, me encontré la ropa sucia de Tomen el suelo. La guardé en el cesto para que Anna no viera la sangre, y después de refrescarme, volví al salir al salón.

 **Tom:** La cosa estaba bastante tensa y no sabía cómo destensarla. Bill ayudaba a sobrellevar las cosas pero era raro...

 **Bill:** Llegó la cena y nos relajamos bastante. Estaba muy cansado, pero intenté disimularlo para que las cosas no se pusieran raras.

 **Tom:** Empecé a hacer la gracia para que no se pusiera tan rara- ¿No habréis hecho nada raro en mi ausencia? -abracé a Bill con posesividad.

 **Bill:** Solo estudiar... -puse los ojos en blanco.

 **Tom:** Ya... ya...

 **Bill:** A ver, señorito, ¿cómo te lo demuestro? -dije fingiendo picarme. Anna nos miraba con susto.

 **Tom:** Se me ocurren muchas cosas.

 **Bill:** Pues dime alguna... -dije sobre sus labios.

 **Tom:** Pues... bésame.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y junté nuestras bocas. Anna nos miraba enternecida.

 **Tom:** Le abracé con fuerza y le besé mas.

 **Bill:** Puse una mano en su nuca y la otra en su espalda. Se separó de mí para coger aire y volví a besarle.

 **Tom:** Me separé sonriendo y mordí un trozo de pizza- Si no tuviéramos compañía, ahora mismo te follaba -se puso rojo.

 **Bill:** Si queréis os vais a la habitación y lo hacéis; no sería la primera vez... y bueno... -se puso roja y dejó de hablar. -¿Bueno, qué? -alcé la ceja, curioso. -Que ya os vi un día... no me asustaría veros otra vez. -concluyó rojíisima, como un tomate.

 **Tom:** Ah, ya... -puse mala cara- Lo decía en coña para incomodar a Bill -me dio una colleja.

 **Bill:** Eres idiota... -Anna seguía sonriendo.- ¿Vemos una peli?

 **Tom:** Vale, yo elijo -grité y me lancé a por las pelis a lo kamikaze.

 **Bill:** Anna y yo nos reímos. 

-Prepárate para ver tripas por doquier. Son sus preferidas. 

-¿Y no te impones, princesa? 

-¿Para qué? Mira qué contento se ha puesto. -Y le miramos los dos, eligiendo películas con una sonrisa enorme, como un niño pequeño con zapatos nuevos. 

-Tienes razón, merece la pena.

 **Tom:** Elegí una sangrienta, fui a hacer palomitas y traje las palomitas, chuches, refrescos y bollos para diez personas. Puse la peli y me senté en el sofá contentísimo.

 **Bill:** Me senté al lado de Tom, dejándole en el centro. Me acurruqué contra su hombro y comí palomitas sintiendo que el sueño se apoderaba de mí.

 **Tom:** Le moví un poco para que no se durmiera todavía y me sacó la lengua. Yo seguía mirando la peli contentísimo y Anna se tapaba la cara con el cojín.

 **Bill:** Me lo estaba pasando genial viendo la peli, pero al final no pude evitar dormirme con la cabeza en su hombro.

 **Tom:** Se despertó sobresaltado por un grito de Anna y yo me despollé.

 **Bill:** Me centré en la peli, y ya no me dormí. Me reí con Tom de los gritos de Anna y luego nos pusimos a recoger todo para ir a dormir.- Bill... ¿puedo pedirte algo? -Claro... ¿qué pasa? -se puso como un tomate.

 **Tom:** Estaba en la cocina indignado porque había muerto el malo y les oí hablar. Me quedé escuchando en la puerta más por curiosidad que otra cosa.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué te pasa? -pregunté preocupado. Anna se armó de valor y respondió.- Verás... ¿puedo dormir con vosotros? -//¿Pero qué?// Me quedé mirándola fijamente, sin saber qué decir.

 **Tom:** Abrí los ojos flipado. Esperando a ver si Bill preguntaba porqué.

 **Bill:** ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Qué te pasa, pequeña? -me abrazó con fuerza y no supe reaccionar. -¿Anna...? -Tengo miedo, ¿vale? Nunca me había acojonado tanto con una puta peli, y ahora no me atrevo a dormir sola. -Ahora sí que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

 **Tom:** Me aguanté las ganas de reírme y esperé a ver qué decía Bill.

 **Bill:** No sabía qué hacer. Pero entonces recordé todo lo que ella hizo por mí cada vez que me separaba de Tom, y no pude negarme. Le acaricié el pelo, intentando calmarla. -Por mí vale, pequeña... pero también tenemos que hablar con Tom... La cama no es solo mía. Si a él no le importa, dormirás con nosotros.

 **Tom:** Salí despollado- Tienes miedo del de la película y te vas a meter en la cama de alguien peor... -Bill se cabreó.

 **Bill:** Gilipollas, no la asustes más. -Me giré hacia Anna. -Dormimos tú y yo en el salón y arreglado, ¿vale? -estaba muy cabreado y seguro que a Tom le jodería lo que acababa de decir.

 **Tom:** Se me inflaron los cojones con Bill y tuve que respirar para no empezar a repartir hostias- Ni hablar, pobre Anna. Tú a la cama conmigo -señalé a Anna- Bill que duerma donde quiera.

 **Bill:** Pues vale. -dije rebotado, aunque un poco alegre de haber logrado mi objetivo de enfadar a Tom. Me separé de ella y fui a la habitación a por mi pijama.

 **Tom:** Estaba bastante cabreado y Anna no se atrevía a venir conmigo.

 **Bill:** Me puse el pijama y mirando fatal a Tom, preparé el colchón hinchable, listo para dormir en él.

 **Tom:** Bill, ven a la cama -dije frustrado.

 **Bill:** Le miré con una ceja alzada.- ¿No me habías echado para poder dormir a gusto con Anna? -en realidad no quería pelear con él, pero me había mosqueado mucho cómo había actuado.

 **Tom:** No quiere venir, así que venid los dos //Tom, contrólate//.

 **Bill:** Respiré hondo y me levanté.- Pero que sepas que lo hago solamente por ella. -hice un gesto con la cabeza a Anna y nos dirigimos a la habitación.

 **Tom:** Perfecto -me quedé en calzoncillos y me tumbé. Bill me miró mal.

 **Bill:** Me tumbé al otro lado de la cama, dejando a Anna en medio. Estaba tan enfadado que no tenía ganas de dormir, pero lo disimulé. -Buenas noches, Tom. Buenas noches, pequeña.

 **Tom:** No le respondí. Estaba muy cabreado. En seguida me levanté de mala hostia y me puse a dar vueltas por el salón.

 **Bill:** Me sentía fatal, así que me levanté, aunque Anna se asustó.- Tranquila, ahora vuelvo... -Fui al salón y le vi dando vueltas.- Tom... ¿podemos hablar?

 **Tom:** ¿Qué? -dije borde.

 **Bill:** Respiré hondo y me lancé a sus brazos antes de que dijera nada, pero se apartó de mí. Bajé la mirada. -No te voy a pedir perdón porque sería hipócrita... pero sí te pido que vengas a dormir y no lo pagues con tu hermana... Ella no tiene la culpa.

 **Tom:** Me fui sin mirarle y me tumbé. Fue detrás mío y se tumbó él también, pero no tardé ni cinco minutos en levantarme otra vez. Estaba que me subía por las paredes.

 **Bill:** Me levanté otra vez detrás de él. Aproveché que se había metido a la cocina y nos encerré en ella.

 **Tom:** Cerró la puerta y le atraje hacia mi de la cintura y le besé con rudeza.

 **Bill:** Me dejé llevar y le pasé los brazos por el cuello, pegándole más a mí. Se me cayó una lágrima, pero no la vio.

 **Tom:** Me tranquilicé un poco- Debería reventarte -dije al separarme pero sin soltarle.

 **Bill:** Bajé la mirada.- Yo... yo... -suspiré, triste y frustrado. Era totalmente consciente de que lo había hecho mal yo. Se me cayó una lágrima.

 **Tom:** Le volví a besar, más tranquilo- Vamos.

 **Bill:** Le abracé con fuerza, sintiéndome una mierda.

 **Tom:** Le correspondí- Tranquilo...

 **Bill:** Respiré hondo, tratando de ahogar un sollozo. -Soy gilipollas, ¿verdad?

 **Tom:** Sí, pero eres mi gilipollas -le abracé.

 **Bill:** Empezaron a rodar lágrimas por mis ojos y apreté el abrazo.

 **Tom:** No llores, que ha sido una tontada -le acaricié viendo a Anna aparecer por la puerta

 **Bill:** No debería haberme puesto tan gilipollas... y tú te has enfadado...-volví a sollozar.

 **Tom:** Ha sido una tontería, no te preocupes. Anna, perdón -dije suspirando.

 **Bill:** No pasa nada, Tom. No tenéis por qué disculparos. -bajé la mirada, avergonzado. -Anda, princesa, vamos a la cama. -asentí y di la mano a Tom para asegurarme de que viniera con nosotros.

 **Tom:** Le toqué el culo y él sonrió. Me volví a tumbar.

 **Bill:** Esta vez me puse yo en el centro. Tom me abrazó y yo hice lo mismo con Anna. Casi en seguida me dormí.

 **Tom:** Me quedé dormido pero me desperté por un grito de Anna //Ya me he cargado la salud mental de mi hermana... Como tenía tanta...//.

 **Bill:** Me desperté al oír gritar a Anna. La abracé y empecé a susurrarle palabras tranquilizadoras, intentando que volviera a dormirse.

 **Tom:** Le apreté un poco el brazo- Tranquila, que aquí los malos tienen miedo de entrar.

 **Bill:** Eso es, pequeña. Tienen miedo de Tom y no entran. -apreté el abrazo un poco y sonrió. -Venga, ahora respira hondo y duerme.

 **Tom:** Se calmó y se volvió a dormir, con tan mala suerte que se oyó un tiroteo fuera de casa. Me levanté con muy mala hostia porque no había Dios quien durmiera.

 **Bill:** Nos despertamos muy sobresaltados por el tiroteo; yo estaba bien pero preparé una tila para que Anna se relajara. Fui al sofá con Tom.- Me parece que hoy no dormimos...

 **Tom:** Esperaos -cogí mi pistola y Anna se acojonó- Ahora entro -me dirigía la calle.

 **Bill:** ¡Tom, no! -no había más armas en casa, porque al principio de estar juntos un día me encontré varias y me asusté tanto que Tom les llevó todas, menos una pistola, a los Gs. Pero aunque hubiera, no podía dejar a Anna sola. Asustado e indeciso, me dejé caer de rodillas en el suelo y me eché a llorar.


	43. Si juegas con fuego

**Tom:** Maté a los tres ineptos y cerré de un portazo. Dejé la pistola en la mesa y abrí la nevera con hambre- Ya está solucionado. ¿Os hago chocolate con churros? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** Tom parecía no haberse dado cuenta de cómo estábamos.- Tom... Bill no está bien. -oí decir a Anna. Estaba en una nube, todavía llorando, pensando en todo lo que podría haberle pasado...

 **Tom:** Me giré y me di cuenta de la estampa. Me agaché al lado de Bill y me pegó un tortazo. No me lo esperaba y me caí de culo. Me levanté y le abracé con fuerza- Cálmate.

 **Bill:** ¡Idiota! -le grité muy nervioso mientras le daba tortazos y manotazos, histérico. -¿¡No tedas cuenta de que podrías haber muerto!? -me puse peor solo de pensar en Tom otra vez en un hospital, o directamente bajo tierra.

 **Tom:** No te preocupes, que no me ha pasado nada -no le dejé de abrazar aunque me gritara y me pegara. Sabía que lo necesitaba. Anna nos miraba algo pálida.

 **Bill:** ¿¡Y si hubiera pasado, qué!? -quise separarme de entre sus brazos en un intento por no parecer débil. Pero no paraba de llorar, y en el fondo sí que necesitaba su abrazo.

 **Tom:** Pero no ha pasado. Estoy aquí abrazándote y a punto de hacerte un chocolate en cuanto te calmes -no le dejé soltarse.

 **Bill:** No vuelvas a darme un susto así... no se te ocurra volver a hacerlo. -al fin correspondí a su abrazo.

 **Tom:** Vale... Tranquilo -acepté acariciándole un poco la cabeza. Cuando se calmó, nos separamos y fuimos a tranquilizar a Anna.

 **Bill:** Abrazamos a Anna y estuve entreteniéndola mientras Tom hacía el chocolate. Aún era muy pronto, así que decidimos que cuando nos acabásemos el chocolate, volveríamos a dormir.

 **Tom:** //¿Desde cuándo me he vuelto tan moñas?// Suspiré- Mañana tened cuidado si salís antes que yo -me giré hacia ellos con tazas en la mano, las dejé en la mesa y cogí la mía y un plato enorme de churros.

 **Bill:** Empezamos a comer. -No te preocupes, no te enterarás. -Anna probó el chocolate y flipó con lo bueno que estaba.

 **Tom:** No me refería a que tengáis cuidado conmigo, decía que me avisarais -le susurré a Bill al oído- Hay tres cadáveres ahí tirados -me aparté y me reí al ver la expresión de Anna por el chocolate- Yo no hago nada mal nunca, hermanita -dije con chulería.

 **Bill:** Anda, vamos a dormir. -me había quedado agotado después de todo lo pasado durante el día, necesitaba dormir.

 **Tom:** ¿Pero no os acabáis el chocolate? -no entendía nada.

 **Bill:** Yo ya me lo he acabado. -dije sonriendo con voz de niño.- Solo faltas tú, Kaulitz Trümper.

 **Tom:** Pues me parece fatal, venid aquí ahora mismo a repetir chocolate -dije indignado.

 **Bill:** Nos reímos y nos volvimos a acercar. Me senté en sus piernas y le besé. Me serví más chocolate y me puse a comer.

 **Tom:** Me terminé el mío. Ya no quedaban churros y quise hacer la coña. En parte para que Anna se riera porque estaba todavía pálida- Jo, ya no quedan churros. Bill, ¿me das el tuyo? -se quedó pillado.

 **Bill:** Anna se rió de mi cara. Decidí vengarme.- Eh... sí, claro. Toma, todo para ti. -y le puse en la mano un churro de los de verdad. Ahora me reí yo de su cara.

 **Tom:** ¿De dónde ha salido este churro? -me quedé yo pillado. Si no habían más... Anna se despolló aún más y yo descubrí que Bill tenía dos en su plato. Se rieron de mi cara y yo les miré mal. Bill bebió un trago de chocolate y yo levanté la taza para que no pudiera parar de beber. Casi se atraganta y Anna y yo nos despollamos.

 **Bill:** ¡GILIPOLLAS! -grité cabreado.

 **Tom:** Solo era broma... Ven un momento -me lo llevé al baño para compensarle y antes de que le diera tiempo a reaccionar me agaché y me metí su polla a la boca.

 **Bill:** Me tapé la cara con las manos, intentando no gemir. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me dejé llevar por la sensación de Tom comiéndomela.

 **Tom:** Me la metí y saqué con rapidez y poco después se corrió en mi boca. Le subí el pantalón mientras él jadeaba sin reaccionar apoyado en la pared.

 **Bill:** Estás.. loco... -le besé y llevé una de mis manos a su entrepierna, sintiendo que se abultaba enseguida.

 **Tom:** Estaba... remediando mi error... -jadeé.

 **Bill:** Bueno, pues como lo has hecho muy, muy bien... voy a darte un premio. -le bajé los pantalones y los calzoncillos de un tirón.

 **Tom:** Me dejé hacer. Empezó a masajearme la polla mientras yo jadeaba.

 **Bill:** Le besé de forma sucia y luego me arrodillé delante de él. Me miró fijamente y me relamí antes de meterme su miembro en la boca, sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos.

 **Tom:** Le puse la mano en la cabeza y aguantándome los jadeos para que no nos oyera Anna, me acabé corriendo en su boca.

 **Bill:** Lo tragué todo y volví a subirle los pantalones. Le di un beso dulce en los labios.- Vamos a dormir, anda...

 **Tom:** Vamos -sonreí de lado- Pero primero a por mi hermana -me reí. Fuimos al salón a por ella que ya tenía mejor cara- Vamos a dormir, enana.

 **Bill:** Vale... -nos fuimos a acostar y volví a quedarme en el centro, con Tom pegado a la espalda y Anna al otro lado, hecha una bolita. Sentí a Tom besarme el cuello y la espalda y me giré hacia él.- Buenas noches, Tommy. -y le besé.

 **Tom:** Buenas noches, princesa. Mira a ver dónde tocas a mi hermana -le dije de broma.

 **Bill:** Sonreí.- Yo había pensado en abrazarte a ti, pero si quieres me doy la vuelta. -se la devolví, besando su cuello.

 **Tom:** Haz lo que quieras pero atente a las consecuencias -"amenacé"- Sigo despierta -dijo Anna- Tú a dormir, que están hablando los mayores.

 **Bill:** Me reí y me abracé a Tom.- Anda, duérmase, señor Trümper.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Buenas noches -miré la hora. Eran las seis. Suspiré. Puse el despertador a las once para ir a pasear y me dormí.

 **Bill:** Cerré los ojos y me relajé escuchando el corazón de Tom. Estaba a punto de dormirme cuando Anna se pegó a mí, dormida. Suspiré y logré conciliar el sueño.

 **Tom:** Sonó el despertador y de despertaron cagándose en mi- Bill, a pasear -le dije.

 **Bill:** Le miré con la ceja alzada.- ¿Y el trabajo? Esta petarda no se ha venido a pasar aquí el finde para no hacer nada, ¿sabes?

 **Tom:** A la vuelta -dije alzando yo mi ceja.

 **Bill:** Para eso no hubiera venido... -refunfuñó Anna mientras iba al baño a vestirse. Yo me quedé como estaba, mirando a Tom con la ceja alzada y los mofletes hinchados, enfadado.

 **Tom:** Cuanto antes te vistas menos tiempo le haremos perder a Anna.

 **Bill:** Me levanté de la cama, cabreado y cogí un chándal del armario. Solo por joderle, me desnudé delante de él y doblé el cuerpo hacia delante al ponerme los calcetines, dándole una buena vista de mi culo.

 **Tom:** Le mordí el culo y se apartó de golpe- Yo también se jugar, princesa -salí del cuarto y fui a hablar con Anna que estaba saliendo del baño- No te enfades conmigo, esto se lo mandó el médico -No pasa nada -sonrió- Tengo mal despertar.

 **Bill:** Me acabé de vestir y fui a la cocina a hacerme un café. Preparé otro para Anna y me senté en la silla de Tom a desayunar. Estaba de muy mal humor.

 **Tom:** Le miré con la ceja levantada al ver que había hecho desayuno para ellos y no para mi, así que me hice yo un café para mi y me fui a sentar en la silla. Me acordé de los cadáveres y salí deprisa de casa. Los tiré a la alcantarilla y volví a meterme dentro. Me lavé las manos y me dispuse a tomar mi café. Pero parecía que Bill no estaba del todo dispuesto a dejarme.

 **Bill:** Le vi venir con intención de ponerse en "su" silla. -Siéntate en otra, aquí estoy yo. -dije borde y mirándole mal.

 **Tom:** Me alcé de hombros y me senté encima asegurándome de dejar caer todo mi peso en él y sorbí el café. A mi a chulería no me iba a ganar.

 **Bill:** Me cabreé y le mordí el brazo con saña. Se levantó cabreadísimo.- Déjame desayunar en paz, joder. -y me dio un puñetazo.

 **Tom:** Me miré el brazo. Estaba sangrando. Me senté en otra silla e ignorando el mordisco me dispuse a tomar el puto café que ya estaba frío.

 **Bill:** Acabé de desayunar. El ambiente estaba muy tenso, y notaba la incomodidad de Anna.-Vamos al salón, pequeña. Tenemos que seguir con el trabajo. -Me levanté sin mirar a Tom y fui con Anna al salón.

 **Tom:** Claro, grandiosa idea, pásate lo que te dijo el médico por los cojones -le grité.

 **Bill:** ¡No me paso lo que dijo el médico! ¡Me paso por los cojones lo queme digas tú! -Bill, anda... hazle caso. -No, Anna. Esta vez no.

 **Tom:** Muy bien, haz lo que quieras. Pero luego no te quejes de que te mareas... -me metí al baño y le eché agua para limpiarme la sangre ya seca del brazo. Me había hecho una avería importante. Se me iba a inflar. Me vestí y me senté al ordenador con los cascos puestos. Me habría ido a por los policías pero no me pensaba a ir, quería que incomodara mi presencia. Me puse los cascos y me acordé de que todavía no había reservado ninguna playa de España, así que me puse a buscar el sitio que me había dicho Bill. Reservé un kilómetro de playa que iba a estar acordonado y nadie podría entrar sin invitación y encargué varias cosas que eran como tiendas de campaña pero enormes y elegantes que ni sabía cómo mierda se llamaban y contraté a gente para que la montara. Se me pasó la mañana. El mal genio se me iba cuando me ponía a pensar en la boda pero me volvía de golpe cada vez que movía el brazo y notaba el dolor. Se me estaba hinchando y más que morado estaba de color negro. Y luego el bruto era yo...

 **Bill:** Levanté la cabeza y vi el destrozo del brazo de Tom. Terriblemente arrepentido, fui al baño a por el botiquín. Me senté a su lado sin que notara mi presencia, y le destapé la herida. Estaba horrible, y muy infectada. Le di un toquecito en el hombro y se quitó un casco, con la ceja alzada. Tragué saliva.- Voy a curarte. Pero está muy infectado, así que te va a doler. -antes de que replicara, llené un trapo de alcohol y empapé la herida. Luego apreté su brazo para que saliera la asquerosa pus.

 **Tom:** Anna nos miraba y yo dejé el portátil en la mesa mordiéndome el nudillo para no gritar ni quejarme. Anna dijo mirando con asco mi brazo- Veo que Tom no es el único violento aquí.

 **Bill:** Forcé una sonrisa. -Ya... bueno, somos más parecidos de lo que crees. -acabé de sacarle la pus y le eché un poco más de alcohol. Por suerte, no me había pasado hasta el punto de que necesitara coserle. Le vendé con cuidado el brazo. -Listo. Ahora solo tienes que tener cuidado, y ya te diré cuando te toca cambiarte las vendas y curarte. -recogí las cosas y fui al baño a guardar todo. Me dejé caer en el suelo y me puse a llorar en silencio. Era la mayor mierda del planeta.

 **Tom:** Le oímos llorar- Voy a hablar con él. Tú sigue con el trabajo -asintió y fui hasta el baño. Me senté al lado suyo- Hola.

 **Bill:** Hola... -dije entre sollozos. Me separé un poco de él. No me parecía bien tenerle a mi lado después del destrozo que había preparado en su brazo.

 **Tom:** Me acerqué a él otra vez- ¿Qué tal?

 **Bill:** Espero que peor que tú y tu brazo. -dije abrazándome las piernas y bajando la mirada, en un vano intento de huir de todo.

 **Tom:** Mmm... ¿hoy comemos pizza? Pero casera, de la que haces tú -apoyé mi brazo en él.

 **Bill:** Miré su brazo. No sabía qué hacer ni decir. Volví a llorar con fuerza, apretando el abrazo a mis piernas.

 **Tom:** Me siento ignorado. Yo quiero pizza... -le abracé de la cintura- Hazme una pizza... Hazme una pizza... Hazme una pizza... Hazme una pizza... Hazme una pizza...

 **Bill:** Asentí, todavía sollozando.- Haré lo que quieras... -volví a encoger el cuerpo, llorando con fuerza.

 **Tom:** Lo que quiera, ¿eh? -levanté la ceja- Pues a ver... Levanta -me hizo caso. No dejaba de llorar- Levanta un brazo -me miró sin entender- Salta -estaba muy confundido y yo le estaba aguantando la risa.

 **Bill:** Confundido, salté. Empezó a descojonarse en mi cara y me ruboricé. Volví a sentarme en el suelo, todavía llorando un poco.

 **Tom:** Le levanté el mentón. Fruncí el ceño al ver el moratón. Le sequé las lágrimas- Y ahora bésame...

 **Bill:** Le di un pico y bajé la mirada. Me había puesto un poco de crema y maquillaje en el moratón, pero sabía que lo había visto. Me froté los ojos, intentando que las lágrimas cesaran.

 **Tom:** ¿Eso es un beso? Ésto es un beso -invadí su boca con mi lengua.

 **Bill:** Sollocé contra sus labios y le agarré la camiseta.

 **Tom:** Enredé mis dedos en su pelo sin dejarle separarse y seguí besándole.

 **Bill:** Por instinto, pegué mi cuerpo al suyo. Seguía llorando, pero a Tom parecía no importarle.

 **Tom:** No le dejé de besar en ningún momento. Noté se que apretaba contra mi y bajé las manos de su cabeza a su espalda para no dejarle moverse. Despacio para que no se diera cuenta, nos hice ponernos de pie sin soltarle y una vez de pie rodeé su cintura con mis brazos.

 **Bill:** Le abracé por el cuello y dejé de llorar poco a poco. Me intenté separar para coger aire, pero no me dejó descansar y enseguida volvió a por mis labios.

 **Tom:** Minutos después, dejó de llorar. Me aparté de él y le acaricié con cuidado pasando mis dedos por el moratón de su cara- ¿Entonces me haces pizza? -sonrió.

 **Bill:** Claro que sí. -le abracé con fuerza.- Pero solo si me perdonas por ser tan gilipollas.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Ya lo he asumido, no te preocupes. ¿Te duele? -puse mala cara.

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza.- Estoy bien... ¿tu brazo? -dije preocupado.

 **Tom:** Ha estado peor. Pero si me vas a hacer caso, finjo dolor -se rió.

 **Bill:** No necesitas fingir dolor... -le abracé y salimos juntos del baño.- Anna... ¿vamos a la cocina y escribes en el portátil lo que yo te dicte? Tengo que hacer la comida... -Claro... vuestra vida es todo un show, ¿sabéis? -Tom se rió.

 **Tom:** Es... poco monótona. Lo que pasa es que Bill siempre la lía... -dije por joder más que nada.

 **Bill:** Se me cayeron un par de lágrimas. No tenía nada que replicarle. Tenía toda la razón. Cogí la harina y los huevos y empecé con la masa.

 **Tom:** Que no llores que era broma, imbécil -le abracé por detrás.

 **Bill:** Suspiré, conteniendo un sollozo.- Perdón... -Miré un libro y me puse a dictar a Anna mientras amasaba, con los brazos de Tom en mi cintura.

 **Tom:** Le dije al oído- Princesa, como no dejes de llorar te vas a hartar de cosquillas...

 **Bill:** Vale... haré lo que pueda... -seguí dictando y empecé a prepararlas cosas que pondría en la pizza.

 **Tom:** Ya había preparado todo y la masa estaba reposando. Él estaba dictando con cara triste- Hermanita, disculpanos un momento que le voy a comer la polla para que se le quite esa cara de funeral -ella se rió y asintió y yo lo arrastré del brazo hasta el cuarto.

 **Bill:** Pero, ¿qué...? -me interrumpió con un beso.- No, Tom... tengo que hacer el trabajo... -volvió a interrumpirme.

 **Tom:** Lo empujé a la cama y me posicioné encima. Le empecé a besar y morder el cuello. Le quité la camiseta y bajé por su pecho.

 **Bill:** Tom... Anna está fuera... -estaba muy nervioso, y no lograba lo que Tom buscaba. Por más que me besara el pecho, no me empalmaba.

 **Tom:** Cálmate -le susurré al oído- Ayer también estaba fuera y te excitaste -me restregué contra su polla- Déjate llevar.

 **Bill:** Jadeé y empecé a sentirme excitado. Tiré de su brazo para que subiera hasta mí y junté nuestras bocas. Quería que me hiciera el amor, pero eso no sería posible... no mientras Anna estuviera fuera, esperando.

 **Tom:** Le bajé los pantalones sin llegar a quitárselos e hice lo propio con los míos. Centrándome en su cuello le metí un dedo. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

 **Bill:** ¡No! -exclamé asustado. Su dedo jugaba en mi interior, me hacía poner los ojos en blanco. -Tom... eso no...

 **Tom:** ¿No quieres? -jugué con mi dedo metiendo un segundo y moviéndolos.

 **Bill:** Gemí bajito, perdiendo el control.- Tom... por favor... joder... -me besó otra vez.

 **Tom:** Metí el tercer dedo y los saqué y metí con algo de fuerza- ¿Seguro que no quieres? -levanté la ceja con una sonrisa de lado.

 **Bill:** Me deshice en gemidos que por suerte no eran muy altos.- Joder, Tom... -mi cuerpo se movió de manera inconsciente, ayudando a la exhaustiva penetración de sus dedos.

 **Tom:** Dime que pare y paro... -le lamí el cuello.

 **Bill:** No era capaz de hablar, solo podía gemir y mover las caderas contra sus dedos. Estaba más que duro, necesitaba que me hiciera algo ya.

 **Tom:** Si no me dices lo contrario, te voy a follar. Sabes que no haré nada que no quieras que haga -volvió a gemir y me relamí. Pasaron unos segundos y él no dijo nada. Le puse encima mío y empecé a subirle y bajarle agarrándole de las caderas.

 **Bill:** Me deshice en gemidos. Había perdido toda la cordura.- Hazlo... fuerte, Tom... Ah...

 **Tom:** Le ayudé a impulsarse con fuerza y cogí su polla y empecé a masturbar con fuerza. Le lamí el cuello de arriba a abajo. Él estaba aguantando los gemidos pero yo no me aguantaba los míos. Al final reventó en mi mano y yo reventé en él. Nos limpié y nos volví a subir los pantalones.

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé al pensar en Anna ahí fuera. Salimos y fuimos a la cocina. Me lavé las manos, aunque en realidad no me hiciera falta y volví a dictar a Anna.- Joder, hermanito, sí que eres bueno con la boca... le ha cambiado la cara por completo. -me puse rojísimo.

 **Tom:** Tú lo sabes bien -se puso roja y apartó la mirada del todo. Volvía besar los hombros de Bill, que iba sin camiseta.

 **Bill:** Me cabreó bastante lo que dijo Tom, pero me negaba a que se diera cuenta. Me levanté y acabé de preparar la pizza. La metí en el horno e invertí los papeles con Anna, para que descansara un poco. Bueno, y porque yo era más rápido escribiendo.

 **Tom:** Me senté cerca de Bill y me dispuse a aburrirme bastante, menudo coñazo.

 **Bill:** Seguimos con el trabajo y al poco Tom se levantó, con cara de aburrido. 

-Anna... necesito un favor. 

-Dime. 

-Verás, me ha tocado los huevos que Tom te dijera eso, sobre todo porque prometió que ese tema estaba censurado. Así que quiero devolvérsela con insinuaciones. ¿Te parece bien? 

-Claro, princesa. Estoy más que dispuesta a ayudarte... -sonrió con malicia y entró Tom otra vez.

 **Tom:** Me volvía sentar al lado de Bill esperando a que se hiciera la pizza- ¿Cómo lo lleváis? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** Muy bien... ¿verdad, pequeña? -sonrió.- Las cosas son muy fáciles si te toca hacerlo con Anna... -me arrimé a ella.

 **Tom:** Ah... Guay... Qué bien huele... ¿Queda mucho para que salga la pizza?

 **Bill:** No, no mucho. Ya debe estar a puntito de acabar... -Fui a sacarla y Anna me miró de reojo. Tenía muy buena pinta. -Joder, Bill, qué buena mano tienes... En todo -Me encogí de hombros y puse cara de chulo. Le guiñé un ojo -Ya sabes, soy muy eficaz.

 **Tom:** Levanté la ceja, pero lo dejé pasar. Seguro que eran tonterías mías. Me senté esperando que Bill se sentara encima mío, pero se sentó muy lejos.

 **Bill:** Dispuesto a seguir con lo mío, me senté muy cerca de Anna, casi rozándola. Tom se pegó a nosotros y partí la pizza. Les di un trozo. -Hum... delicioso... -dijo Anna mirándome fijamente. Me relamí, sonreí con picardía y empecé a comer yo también. Me giré hacia Tom, como si nada. -¿Tú que opinas, Tom?

 **Tom:** Que está muy bueno -dije intentando disimular mi cabreo.

 **Bill:** Me alegro. -le sonreí con cariño y cogí otro trozo. Entonces pasé un brazo por los hombros de Anna. -Bueno, señorita, ¿Cómo está yendo su estancia en la casa Kaulitz Trümper? -esperaba que Tom se ablandara al oír eso. -De lujo... -respondió Anna mirándome fijamente.

 **Tom:** //Mucho puterío hay aquí. Si ya me lo tenía que haber imaginado cuando me he despertado y estaban abrazados... Pues espérate que no acabe la estancia a hostias//. Seguí comiendo masticando bastante. Y todavía me cabreaba más que encima el gilipollas de Bill me sonriera...

 **Bill:** Tuve que aguantarme la risa. Tom estaba celosísimo, pero me daba pena, así que decidí acabar con toda la tontería de una vez.- ¿Sabes, Anna? Me apetece un beso. -Tom se tensó, su rabia era casi palpable.- Pero no quiero un beso tuyo, no te ilusiones. -Anna se rió.- Quiero que el celoso de mi prometido quite esa cara y me bese. ¿Sería posible eso?

 **Tom:** Levanté la ceja- ¿Celoso? ¿De qué? -dije cabreado //Encima se creerá que me engaña, se ha dado cuenta de que se me han inflado los cojones y ahora quiere disimular//.

 **Bill:** Me levanté de golpe y me senté a horcajadas sobre él.- Sé lo que estás pensando, Tom. Te conozco ya. Entre ella y yo no hay nada. Solo lo he hecho porque tú me has tocado los cojones primero. Pero si encima no te das cuenta, no lo pagues con nosotros. -me levanté de sus piernas y me puse a recoger los platos.

 **Tom:** Levanté la ceja y me levanté despollado...- No sabéis la suerte que tenéis... -se creyeron que se me había pasado el cabreo por la risa, pero en cuanto me miraron se dieron cuenta de que no... Me fui al salón y cerré de un portazo. Se iban a cagar. Abrí un cajón con llave y saqué los vídeos que tenía grabados de algunas torturas. Busqué las venganzas que eran peores y me decidí a ponerlos para que los vieran "por accidente". De ésta se cagaba hasta Bill.


	44. ¿Qué más puede pasar?

**Bill:** Fuimos al salón y se encendió el DVD. En seguida vimos las imágenes de una tortura horrible. Anna escondió la cara en mi cuello, asustadísima. Y menos mal que lo hizo, porque lo siguiente que salía era Tom, disfrutando como un crío mientras ejecutaba su "venganza". No pude aguantar mucho más la visión de ese horror, y vomité toda la pizza. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, lloré del miedo que me inspiró Tom, quien veía los vídeos totalmente divertido.

 **Tom:** Oí a Bill vomitar y me giré- ¿No puedo relajarme? -dije borde girándome sin quitar el vídeo, que ahora venía lo peor.

 **Bill:** Miré de reojo las horribles escenas que se sucedieron, y decidí sacarnos de ahí. Con unas horribles arcadas, arrastré a Anna a la cocina y nos encerré en ella. Apoyado contra la puerta, temblando como una hoja, me dejé caer al suelo y estallé en sollozos por milésima vez. Nunca había sido tan consciente del daño que Tom podía provocar.

 **Tom:** Quité el vídeo y me quedé en el salón. ¿Porqué mierda no me sabía bien haber conseguido lo que buscaba? //Porque les quieres, inútil// Y encima a ver si se van a haber pensado que eso era una amenaza o algo así. Guardé las cosas en su sitio y esperé un rato a calmarme. Cuando me calmé del todo, fui y llamé a la puerta con calma. No sé porqué se molestaban es encerrarse. Si quisiera hacerles daño, la puerta no me detendría, pero bueno- ¿Puedo pasar? -dije con voz tranquila

 **Bill:** Depende... si sabes dónde está la fregona y dónde hay calmantes, te abro la puerta.- Respondió Anna. Por supuesto, todas esas mierdas eran para mí. Había dejado de vomitar, pero tenía un ataque de nervios y no me veía capaz de dejar de temblar. Ni siquiera me atrevía a hablar.

 **Tom:** Sí, voy -busqué la fregona y cogí los calmantes del baño- Lo tengo todo, ¿me abres? -no respondió- Está la pistola dentro de la cocina, cargada, compruébalo si quieres. Si no te atreves a abrir, apúntame con la pistola -al final abrió. Me estaba apuntando con la pistola y pasé andando despacio con las manos en alto sujetando en una el bote de pastillas y en la otra el cubo y la fregona. Bill todavía se puso peor al verme- Llena un vaso de agua y dale una pastilla -dijo Anna apuntándome- Espera, primero enséñame las pastillas -dejé el cubo y me acerqué con la otra mano en alto.

 **Bill:** Me senté en el suelo, muerto de miedo. Tom se acercó a mí con el bote de pastillas y agua. Temblaba tanto que me lo tuvo que dar él. Igual que a un niño.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié intentando calmarle- ¿Te puedo abrazar? -Anna me apuntaba, alerta, sin dejar de llorar.

 **Bill:** Le miré fijamente. Las escenas de las torturas se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza, pero al ver su cariño y preocupación, me vi totalmente incapaz de dudar de él. Tom me quería, no me haría eso nunca. Asentí, aún llorando.

 **Tom:** Le cogí y le senté encima mío. Le apoyé la cabeza en mi hombro y le abracé con fuerza- Me merezco mil mordiscos más como el de esta mañana -dije para que se riera.

 **Bill:** Sonreí ante sus palabras. Anna bajó la pistola y la descargó. Tom me acariciaba el pelo, buscando calmarme, aunque yo no me veía capaz de dejar de llorar.

 **Tom:** No soltaba el abrazo- Anna, ¿puedes venir? -le pregunté sin dejar de abrazar a Bill. Se acercó con cautela y se sentó a mi lado- Lo siento, a los dos. Perdonadme. No tengo excusa...

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza. -Da igual... ya sabes que siempre te perdono. -Supongo que da igual, Tom... ¿y estás seguro de lo que dices, Bill? Antes no parecías estar bien...

 **Tom:** Medio abracé a Anna como pude, icreíblemente era la que más calmada estaba- ¿Te traigo algo? ¿Salimos a tomar el aire? ¿Quieres algo de beber o de comer para que te asiente el estómago?

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza.- Quiero limpiar el caos que he montado y acabar el trabajo ya.

 **Tom:** Anna me miró dudosa- ¿Anna, puedes limpiar tú mientras yo le doy una ducha y hacer sopa o algo? Hay en el cajón -asintió- Te voy a dar una ducha -le levanté acariciándole.

 **Bill:** Asentí. Me dolía mucho la garganta, y no podía hablar casi. Atontado por los calmantes, llegué al baño con Tom.

 **Tom:** Encendí el grifo, le quité los pantalones y los calzoncillos y sin molestarme en quitarme la ropa, lo metí a la ducha y le apoyé en mi. Nos mojé, le lavé el pelo (que se le había manchado de vómito) y le aclaré. Le lavé el cuerpo para que se le fuera el sudor. Le apoyé en la pared y le agarré de la cintura con un brazo. Con la otra mano, le masajeé los hombros.

 **Bill:** Suspiré empezando a relajarme de verdad. Ahora podía pensar con más claridad, y a pesar del dolor de mi garganta, hablé.- ¿Tanto daño te ha hecho?

 **Tom:** ¿El qué? -seguí masajeando y le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Me estremecí al sentir sus labios. -Las tonterías que estaba haciendo con Anna... ¿tan mal te han sentado? -se me aguaron los ojos y parpadeé varias veces, reteniéndolas.

 **Tom:** No llores... Sí, me ha sentado muy mal. Pero olvídalo -le besé otra vez.

 **Bill:** Lloré con fuerza. -Lo siento, no quería hacerte tanto daño, te lo juro. Solo era un juego... -cada vez me dolía más la garganta.

 **Tom:** Olvídalo. Y deja de hablar. Estás ronco. Cállate y disfruta del masaje. -dije firme pero sin querer sonar borde.

 **Bill:** No quiero olvidarlo ni callarme... te he hecho mucho daño... -dije sin parar de llorar aún.

 **Tom:** Y yo a ti... Cállate o te haré más -amenacé- Vamos fuera y luego ésta noche te hago uno hasta que te duermas -cerré el grifo y le envolví en una toalla.

 **Bill:** Me ayudó a secarme y me dio ropa limpia. Me apoyé en él para vestirme y fuimos juntos a la cocina. Anna ya había fregado y estaba sirviendo una sopa. -Te voy a comprar la guitarra esa que tanto te gustaba... Muchas gracias pequeña. -y le besé la mejilla.

 **Tom:** Hice a Bill sentarse encima mío y le abracé mientras comía. Como aún eran las siete de la tarde, Anna y yo solo comimos unos bollos. Se la comió despacio y cuando acabó, se dispusieron a seguir- Bill, espérate. Escribo más rápido que vosotros dos, que Anna dicte y yo escribo y tu te echas una siesta, que se te están cerrando los ojos.

 **Bill:** Asentí. Le acaricié la mejilla y después de dar un beso a Anna en la mejilla, me tumbé en el sofá y me dormí.

 **Tom:** Le llevé hasta la cama- Anna, me duele el brazo bastante, ¿me puedes curar tú? -me había mojado toda la venda y me dolía como su puta madre. Mientras me curaba, le dije- Lo siento, me he pasado... -Pues sí, la verdad, eres un gilipollas. Pero bueno, te perdonamos. Eso sí, delante mío ni se te ocurra hacer esas burradas... -Que no... -Pues ya está. Vamos ponernos con el puto trabajo -Vale -me puse a escribir lo que Anna dictaba. Tras tres horas, acabamos esa puta parte. El trabajo escrito de quince páginas. Ahora solo quedaban los ejercicios guiados, que eran más fáciles. O eso decían porque no me enteré de nada al leerlos- Mejor los dejamos para cuando Bill resucite -se rió- Sí, mejor -apareció Bill restregándose los ojos por la puerta.

 **Bill:** ¿Hablábais de mí? -pregunté con peor voz que antes. Me llevé una mano a la garganta y se me escapó un puchero.

 **Tom:** Sí. Conspirábamos contra ti -le senté encima mío- Voy a llamar al médico -Y aprovecha para pedirle que te pinche la antitetánica. No lo tienes infectado pero el brazo está hinchado -Bill, puso mala cara- Gracias, hermana, por tu discreción.

 **Bill:** Lo siento... -dije con la voz cada vez más jodida. Para distraerme, Anna me pidió ayuda con los ejercicios. Eran realmente fáciles, pero sin voz costaba bastante hacerlos. Al rato llegó el médico y puso la inyección a Tom.

 **Tom:** Le miró a Bill la garganta. No era nada grave pero tenía que comer cosas frías y muchos caramelos, miel y no hablar en una semana. Mandó unas medicinas para él y otras para mi brazo. Se fue dejándonos ahí- Voy a por tus medicinas -//¿Porqué siempre tengo que ir a la farmacia de noche?// le besé y me fui a buscar una farmacia.

 **Bill:** Me quedé acabando los ejercicios con Anna y luego nos pusimos a ver series antiguas. Estábamos más tranquilos, pero aun así se notaba que Anna estaba tensa. Sintiéndome culpable por sus nervios, cogí crema y le empecé a masajear el cuello y los hombros.

 **Tom:** Llegué y me encontré a Anna en sujetador y a Bill encima haciendo un masaje //Venga, va. ¿Y qué más?//. Me quedé mirando en el umbral de la puerta con chulería y en seguida se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

 **Bill:** Me bajé de la espalda de Anna y miré a Tom preocupado. No quería que malpensara. Pese a la prohibición del médico, hablé.- Tom, no...no te enfades... esto no significa nada... -no decía nada y me empezó a temblar el labio inferior.

 **Tom:** Anna se había quedado dormida. No se había enterado de nada. Cogí a Bill del brazo y lo llevé al cuarto. Le estampé en la pared- Dame un solo motivo para que no os reviente a los dos -dije furioso.


	45. Después de la tormenta llega la calma

**Bill:** Anna estaba todavía nerviosa y la he hecho un masaje porque me sentía culpable. -dije como pude, medio llorando.- Tom, te juro que no pasaba nada...

 **Tom:** Cállate -dije muy cerca de su cara- Cállate -respiré intentando pensar.

 **Bill:** Me puse nerviosísimo al ver que no me creía. Se separó de mí y me dejé caer al suelo, hundido. Por mi cabeza solo pasaba el pensamiento de que era el ser más estúpido y débil del mundo.

 **Tom:** Me senté en la cama y cerré los ojos intentando aclarar mis ideas- Primero me despierto y os veo abrazados... Luego me hacéis la puta broma que no sé si era una broma. Y ahora me encuentro con ésto... ¿Cómo pretendes que te crea? -fue a hablar pero prácticamente le lancé a la cara una pizarra que le había comprado.

 **Bill:** Cogí la pizarra y escribí. "Primero: estábamos dormidos, si no, no la habría abrazado así. Segundo: la broma no iba en serio, por eso era una broma. Y lo del masaje ya te lo he contado." le di la pizarra.

 **Tom:** Muchas casualidades juntas me parecen... -me estaba aguantando las ganas de agredirles a los dos. Me tumbé hacia atrás y miré el techo sin hablar.

 **Bill:** Me tumbé encima de él. Había escrito un nuevo mensaje en la pizarra. "Eres lo único que me importa. Te amo, Tom, con toda el alma. Anna para mí no es nada, solo una amiga. Te juro que yo te quiero solo a ti."

 **Tom:** Te juro que si no fuera por tu garganta me comías la polla hasta que te dieran arcadas -le sujeté de la cintura y empezó a escribir por encima de mi cabeza.

 **Bill:** "Lo haré si así consigo que confíes en mí."

 **Tom:** Le besé- Te debería matar... Como poco -no lo dije en serio, pero no se me pasaba el cabreo del todo aunque no le quise soltar. Empezó a escribir.

 **Bill:** "Pues mátame. Soy tan idiota que es lo mínimo me que me merezco."

 **Tom:** Lo eres... Pero no lo voy a hacer... Insisto en que no sabes la suerte que tienes -pensé en el vídeo que habían visto.

 **Bill:** "Créeme, después de lo que he visto esta tarde, soy más consciente que nunca." -se me escaparon varias lágrimas al recordar lo que había pasado y el maldito vídeo.

 **Tom:** Suspiré- No llores.

 **Bill:** Me separé de él y me hice una bolita en la cama. Los recuerdos de la tarde volvían con fuerza a mí y ahora no me veía capaz de no llorar.

 **Tom:** Me puse encima suyo y le besé, a pesar del enfado que no se iba del todo- Deja de llorar -dije entre besos- O te ato a la cama y hago lo que quiera contigo -"amenacé".

 **Bill:** Cogí la pizarra. "Aprovecha que Anna está dormida y hazme lo que quieras..." Puse cara de inocencia, la que sabía que le volvía loco.

 **Tom:** Mira qué rápido deja de llorar -me lamí el piercing y le besé otra vez. Le quité la camiseta y mordí.

 **Bill:** Jadeé, excitándome al sentir sus labios y dientes por mi cuerpo. Cuando volvió a por mi boca, le quité la camiseta y paseé las manos por todo su torso.

 **Tom:** Le quité el pantalón y los calzoncillos y me quité los míos. Le abrí bien las piernas y bajé. Le marqué el estómago con mis dientes y me metí su polla a la boca mientras le preparaba con los dedos. Cuando estuvo preparado, me la saqué de la boca, puse sus piernas sobre mis hombros y penetré con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Abrí la boca para gritar, pero solo salieron varios jadeos de mi garganta. Tom se movía contra mí de forma frenética, haciéndome ver las estrellas. Cogí una de sus manos y la llevé a mi erección. Tom gruñía y gemía y a mí me volvía loco.

 **Tom:** Empecé a bombear con velocidad al ritmo que penetraba y de repente, con un intento de grito Bill se corrió en mi mano y tras una estocada, me corrí en él.

 **Bill:** Me quedé exhausto después del orgasmo y cerré los ojos, deseando dormir. Tom se tumbó a mi lado, pero no tan cerca como solía, y enseguida me rayé. ¿Seguiría enfadado? Me senté y abracé mis piernas, ansioso solo de pensar en que no me hubiera perdonado. Mi pulso se aceleró y mis manos empezaron a temblar.

 **Tom:** Me senté yo también y le atraje hacia mi y le abracé- ¿Qué me vas a hacer de cenar? -pregunté con chulería. Seguía cabreado y no entendía a qué fin le hacía una mamada estando cabreado, pero no estaba muy enfadado y no le quería ver así.

 **Bill:** Cogí la pizarra y escribí. Me temblaba tanto la mano que le letra quedó irregular, y no sabía si entendería algo de lo escrito. "He pensado que hamburguesa y ensalada. Pero si no quieres, hago otra cosa..." me temblaba muchísimo el labio inferior. Tom no me había perdonado... era un idiota, el tío más idiota del mundo.

 **Tom:** Suspiré y le hice tumbarse sobre mi pecho-Sigo enfadado, pero te perdono. Espera un rato a que se me pase. Y no llores... -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Temblaba tanto que no podía ni siquiera escribir ya. Apreté el abrazo y luché todo lo posible para retener las lágrimas.

 **Tom:** Le apreté contra mi para que se le pasara. Nos quedamos así un rato. Se me pasó el enfado y le acaricié- Princesa... -dije cariñoso para que notara que ya no estaba enfadado. Me miró con lágrimas en los ojos- Algún día te meterás en un buen lío y me vas a tener que hacer muchas mamadas para evitar que de rienda suelta a mi sadismo... -me reí y le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Me asusté de lo que dijo y me aparté, un tanto tembloroso. Le miré fijamente y se me aguaron los ojos otra vez.

 **Tom:** Que era broma. Nunca te haría nada de eso, imbécil.

 **Bill:** Volví a abrazarme a él, aún un poco nervioso. "Vamos a cenar, anda." Puse la pizarra en su cara, para que lo viera.

 **Tom:** Espera -le besé con cariño- Te quiero. Mucho.

 **Bill:** Se me cayeron un par de lágrimas. "Y yo a ti... Muchísimo."

 **Tom:** No llores. No me gusta que llores. Si hasta enfadado contigo te he hecho una mamada... De qué te quejas, enano.

 **Bill:** "De que soy un idiota y no me merezco que alguien como tú me quiera como lo haces." Le dejé con la pizarra en las piernas y me fui a preparar la cena.

 **Tom:** No estoy de acuerdo con lo que me has escrito. Bueno en una cosa sí, eres idiota -le di un azote y me giré para tapar a Anna. Volví a la cocina.

 **Bill:** Cuando volvió me encogí de hombros. Escribí en la pizarra de la nevera. "Puede que no estés de acuerdo, pero es la verdad." Empecé a freír la carne.

 **Tom:** Bill, al final te daré... -le abracé por detrás y se encogió un poco. //Menuda cagada poner el video. Ahora te tiene miedo//.

 **Bill:** Me tensé al sentir sus brazos rodeándome, pero lo dejé estar. Seguí con la cena, y cuando quedaba poco, escribí otra vez en la pizarra. "Ve a por tu hermana, que esto ya casi está."

 **Tom:** Bill, mírame -apartó las cosas del fuego- ¿Me tienes miedo?

 **Bill:** Hice un gesto con las manos con el que quería indicarle que me asustaba un poquito. Puso mala cara y le besé. No quería que exagerara las cosas y encima se sintiera mal.

 **Tom:** No tienes motivos -dije acercándome mucho- No tienes ningún motivo.

 **Bill:** Se me aceleró el pulso y me temblaron los labios. Mi respiración se volvió irregular. Estaba siendo un día de mierda. Le besé otra vez, intentando eliminar el miedo de mi interior.

 **Tom:** Empezó a temblar y me separé de el beso- ¿Me ves capaz de hacerte lo del vídeo? -le pregunté serio.

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza. Sabía que se iba a enfadar, pero necesitaba hablar para que me entendiese.- Sé que no eres capaz... pero hasta ahora no sabía hasta dónde podías llegar... no puedo evitar asustarme... -bajé la mirada, triste.

 **Tom:** No hables -dije serio. Le iba a demostrar que no me tenía porqué tener miedo, aunque para ello le fuera hacer pasarlo. Me escondí el cuchillo en la espalda sin que él lo viera y le acorralé en la pared- Si sabes que no soy capaz, ¿de qué tienes miedo?

 **Bill:** ¿Ahora que sé lo que puedes hacer...? -Asintió, aunque se le notaba molesto porque estuviera hablando.- De que pierdas el control... -Bajé la mirada. No era capaz de sostener la suya.

 **Tom:** Mírame y cállate -le mostré el cuchillo y empezó a llorar y a temblar más todavía- ¿Crees que te voy a hacer daño ahora mismo?

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza, aunque estaba muy asustado.- Es algo más difícil...demasiado para escribir... y para hablar... -seguí llorando.- Suéltame... por favor...

 **Tom:** Me hice un corte en la cara y tiré el cuchillo al suelo. Abrió mucho los ojos- Antes me lo haría a mi que a ti.

 **Bill:** ¡Imbécil! -dije tan alto como pude. Le cogí de la mano y le arrastré al baño. Le curé con cuidado y le besé con dulzura al terminar.

 **Tom:** ¿Me sigues teniendo miedo? -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza, con ganas de llorar.- No vuelvas a hacerlo...nunca más... -susurré en su oído.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Solo por oírte negarlo, me ha valido la pena el corte... -me miró mal y abrió la boca- Ni se te ocurra hablar.

 **Bill:** Cerré la boca y resoplé. Me senté en sus piernas y volví a besarle. Cuando nos separamos, le abracé con fuerza, sintiendo su olor. Me encantaba...

 **Tom:** ¿Estás mejor? -le abracé.

 **Bill:** Asentí y le besé la mejilla de forma ruidosa, intentando que sonriera.

 **Tom:** Se me escapó una sonrisa- Ha sido un día horrible... Siento haber hecho el comentario, haber puesto el vídeo y haberme puesto así al volver...

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros, feliz de haberle hecho sonreír.- ¿Vamos a por Anna y recalentamos la cena?

 **Tom:** No, no. Yo ya me he disculpado, ahora me debes tú unas disculpas -sonreí y empecé a punzarle el costado.

 **Bill:** Me quería reír, pero solo soltaba jadeos ahogados. Hablé cuando se separó de mí lo suficiente para que no siguieran las cosquillas.- Lo siento de verdad, Tom. Por todas y cada una de las cagadas de hoy... perdóname, por favor. -dije con los ojos aguados.

 **Tom:** Pero no me llores -volví a hacer cosquillas y me empecé a reír. Le besé- ¿Olvidamos esta mierda de día y hacemos como que no ha existido? Te he traído muchas chuches para tu garganta...

 **Bill:** Sonreí y asentí con efusividad. Se rió y volvimos al salón justo para ver a Anna terminando de colocarse la camiseta. //Menos mal...//

 **Tom:** ¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara? -preguntó mirando raro- Bill, que es un bruto -me empecé a reír y me intentó dar una colleja. Salí corriendo y me empezó a perseguir por todo el salón saltando muebles.

 **Bill:** Al final me cansé de correr detrás de Tom y me fui a la cocina. Recalenté la cena y monté las hamburguesas. Cuando llevé la cena al salón, me miraron con la ceja alzada. -Princesa... es un poco tarde, ¿no? -Me encogí de hombros y puse la cena en la mesa.

 **Tom:** Se fue a sentar lejos de mi sacándome la lengua y yo le cogí de la cintura y le senté en mi- Tú aquí -le besé. Me giré hacia Anna- Lo de mi cara no ha sido él. Estaba haciendo el gilipollas con el cuchillo y me he rajado la cara sin querer... -Si de ti me creo ya cualquier cosa...

 **Bill:** Intenté reírme, pero no pude, así que se rieron ellos. Cené deprisa, muerto de hambre. Acabé y quise levantarme, pero Tom no me dejó.

 **Tom:** Vamos a ver una peli moñas -les dije besándole a Bill el cuello- ¿Os apetece?

 **Bill:** Asentí con la cabeza y le susurré al oído.- Pero no te olvides de que me debes un masaje hasta que me duerma... -me levanté y fui a prepararles palomitas y buscar las chuches que Tom me había comprado.

 **Tom:** Pusimos Titanic. //Bueno, por lo menos muere gente// Estaba muriéndome de asco, pero Bill estaba muy contento, así que me dispuse a tragarme las tres horas de película. Me inflé a palomitas y a bollos y le dejé a Bill las chuches para su garganta. Me pasé toda la peli dándole besos y él de vez en cuando me hacía caso, de vez en cuando miraba a la peli.

 **Bill:** Cuando acabó la peli, recogimos las cosas y fuimos a dormir. Anna estaba más tranquila, y decidió quedarse sola en el salón. Nos despedimos y me metí en la habitación con Tom. Me dejé caer en la cama y cerré los ojos, cansado y sintiendo mucha tensión en los hombros y el cuello.

 **Tom:** Acabaron la puta peli los dos llorando. Yo casi doy saltos de alegría. Busqué crema y me acerqué- Ponte boca abajo y quítate la camiseta, princesa -se giró y me puse a horcajadas sobre su culo. Era muy tentador, pero me aguanté las ganas. Empecé a masajear.

 **Bill:** Suspiré de gusto al sentir sus manos por mi cuerpo. Estaba logrando que la tensión se esfumara.- Mañana te hago yo uno... -dije en voz baja. No sabía si me había oído.

 **Tom:** Se quedó dormido, pero seguí hasta que se quedó totalmente relajado y sin contracturas. Le vestí y le metí bajo las mantas. Me metí con él y le abracé.

 **Bill:** Me desperté por la mañana totalmente relajado, con ganas de hacer lo que fuera. Tom me abrazaba la espalda y me giré a mirarle mientras dormía. Estaba guapísimo.

 **Tom:** Me desperté y vi a Bill mirándome. Sonreí de lado- Princesa, me voy a gastar.

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé.- Pues deja de ser tan guapo mientras duermes. -me incliné y le di un besito en los labios, apenas un roce.- Buenos días, Tommy...

 **Tom:** Buenos días, princesa... -le acaricié- Hoy no te libras del paseo. Que el trabajo lo acabásteis ayer.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y me senté. -Está bien... vamos a pasear. -hice un puchero y salí de la cama.

 **Tom:** No he dicho ahora... -le tiré del brazo y le hice tumbarse. No se lo esperaba, pero prácticamente me lo comí con ese beso.

 **Bill:** Jadeé sorprendido y correspondí como pude a su beso. Me dolía mucho la garganta, pero no me quería separar de él.

 **Tom:** Me separé- ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

 **Bill:** Me dolía mucho la garganta, pero no quería decírselo y arruinar la mañana. Cogí la pizarra. "De maravilla. Despertar a tu lado es genial." Sonreí y le enseñé lo escrito.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Luego te invito a un helado para la garganta. ¿Vas mejor?

 **Bill:** //Mierda... // Volví a escribir. "Voy mejor, creo, pero me duele un poco todavía."

 **Tom:** Le besé la garganta- Tómate la medicina. Vamos que te voy a hacer un zumo de naranja frío -le tiré un poco del brazo pero le solté porque el mío me dio un pinchazo. En seguida lo oculté.

 **Bill:** Me di cuenta de su gesto. Le cogí del brazo bueno y le llevé en silencio hasta el baño. Le hice sentarse y le desvendé. Curé la herida, puse una venda limpia y le besé el cuello.

 **Tom:** Me sentí algo mejor, pero el dolor no se iba. El médico dijo que era normal. Y a mi me estaban entrando ganas de morderle al médico para que tuviera cojones a decirme si era normal o no. Le senté encima mío a Bill y le besé.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a su beso y luego le arrastré a la cocina. Preparé algo de desayuno mientras Tom me abrazaba por detrás y me besaba el cuello. Cuando lo preparé todo, cogí nuestras medicinas y puse todo en la mesa para desayunar. Entonces apareció Anna, medio dormida todavía. -Buenos días, tortolitos.

 **Tom:** Buenos días, hermanita. ¿Qué tal has dormido? ¿No has tenido miedo? -bromeé sin malicia (raro en mi)- No... Tener al asesino maníaco de tu parte da muchas ventajas... Y seguridades... -le miré levantando la ceja y Bill jadeó algo que pretendía ser una risa.

 **Bill:** Anna se rió de mis jadeos y se preparó el desayuno. Cogí la pizarra. "¿Beso por galleta, Tommy?" Le enseñé lo escrito con una gran sonrisa.

 **Tom:** Pues ven aquí. ¿Qué haces tan lejos? -dije con la ceja levantada- Y tú... -la señalé- Siéntete amenazada... -dije de coña.

 **Bill:** Anna alzó una ceja y se puso a desayunar, pasando olímpicamente de él. Me senté en las piernas de Tom. "¿Me das la galleta, o el beso?" Anna nos miraba fijamente. -¿Qué estáis tramando? -frunció el entrecejo.

 **Tom:** Tu muerte -dije como si nada cogiendo una galleta y dándole a Bill un trozo.

 **Bill:** Me intenté reír de la cara de Anna y besé a Tom cuando me tragué la galleta.- Más... -dije con mi horrible y ronca voz.

 **Tom:** Tú calla -le besé el cuello y le di un trozo.

 **Bill:** Sonriendo como un bobo, tragué la galleta y le besé. Cuando me di cuenta de que no me daba más, alcé la ceja.

 **Tom:** Me había quedado empanado y de repente noté que me miraba Bill. Le di una galleta.

 **Bill:** Mientras masticaba, escribí. "¿Qué pensabas tanto?".

 **Tom:** Nada... me he empanado -dije sin más- ¿Y mi beso? -me indigné.

 **Bill:** Tragué la galleta y le besé con ansias, de forma casi sucia. Se me había olvidado que Anna estaba ahí con nosotros.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié con cuidado de su moratón- Como me sigas dando besos así te voy a acabar violando contra la encimera.

 **Bill:** Pues si vas a violarle, avísame y me voy a imprimir el trabajo.-Pegamos un bote al oír hablar a Anna, que se rió de nosotros.

 **Tom:**  No me acordaba de que estaba ahí- Lo tendré en cuenta -Bill negó. No quería más galletas- Pues tómate el zumo -empecé a comer yo.

 **Bill:** Asentí y me bebí el zumo. Me tomé la medicina de la garganta, y vi la de Tom ahí todavía. Le di un toquecito y señalé la pastilla con un dedo, para que no se la dejara.

 **Tom:** Puse los ojos en blanco. No tenía intención de tomármela, pero por no discutir me la tomé. Cuando acabé dije- Anna, vamos de paseo -puso cara de molestia y se fue a vestir. Me vestí yo también y salí.

 **Bill:** Me puse un chándal y salí con Tom fuera. Me llevé una libreta para escribir cuando me hiciera falta.

 **Tom:** Al final me voy a instalar Whatsapp aunque sea para hablar contigo mientras no puedas -me sacó la lengua y salió detrás Anna- Vamos de excursión -ironicé. Estaba hasta la polla de pasear.

 **Bill:** "Hoy es el último día. Mañana ya voy a clase." Escribí en la libreta.

 **Tom:** Pero volveremos a casa andando. Recuerda el trato -le agarré de la cintura.

 **Bill:** Asentí y seguimos con el paseo. Anna se aburría y acabó llamando a Noah para que viniera si podía. Entonces recordé a Geo y Gus. "Tom, ¿has sabido algo de los chicos? Hace días que no les veo".

 **Tom:** El viernes les vi. Ya sabes cuando fui a... -no quería decirlo ni le miré a la cara- Pero voy a llamarles y quedamos luego con ellos.

 **Bill:** "No hace falta. Quiero aprovechar que Anna se va después de comer para pasar la tarde contigo... Si quieres, claro." Le di la hoja para que leyera.

 **Tom:** No sabía que se iba. Pero genial -le abracé- Pues ya quedamos mañana con ellos -me vino una cosa a la cabeza- Anna, ¿en tu universidad saben que Bill sigue vivo? -Pues Patrick y Noah sí... El resto...-puse mala cara. Pero mejor. Así mañana cuando apareciera, se iban a cagar los que declararon contra mí. Suspiré. Bill miraba con expresión rara.

 **Bill:** "¿Y esa pregunta tan rara? Explícame por qué creen que estoy muerto." Le di el papel con toda mi indignación.

 **Tom:** Porque justo salgo de la cárcel que me han juzgado por maltratarte y desapareces de clase mas de una semana... ¿No crees que malpensarán?

 **Bill:** //No había caído en eso...// Bajé la mirada, harto de los malditos rumores, y seguimos el paseo.

 **Tom:** Suspiré y le abracé- Que digan lo que quieran. Además casi me viene bien que estén acojonados -dije por costumbre sin pensar y se tensó //Mierda//.

 **Bill:** Respiré hondo para relajarme. Llegó Noah y se llevó a Anna por su cuenta- Luego vengo a recoger mis cosas. No me esperéis a comer -Y con una gran sonrisa, se fue con Noah.

 **Tom:** Me reí- No os canséis mucho -abracé a Bill- A ti sí que te voy a cansar -seguía como tenso- ¿Qué te pasa?

 **Bill:** Me había puesto un poquito nervioso al quedarme solo con Tom, pero no quise que lo supiera. "Nada, solo estoy empezando a cansarme, pero no quiero".

 **Tom:** Bill, que nos conocemos. ¿Qué te pasa? -pregunté con la ceja levantada.

 **Bill:** Bajé la mirada, sin atreverme a responderle. No quería que supiera que me ponía nervioso estar a solas con él.

 **Tom:** Le abracé- ¿Te sigo dando miedo? -me jodía mucho, pero si encima mostraba mi cabreo todavía me iba a tener más miedo, así que fui cariñoso. Le besé la mejilla.

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza. "No me das miedo, pero sí que me pongo nervioso. Lo siento".

 **Tom:** Suspiré. Vi un banco detrás y tiré de su brazo hasta que se sentó encima mío. Le agarré de la cintura y le hice mirarme. Cogí su mano y le hice pasar los dedos por la herida de mi cara. Le miré serio- Si estás nervioso es por miedo. Si no, no lo estarías. Pero ten esto en cuenta -apreté un poco su mano en mi cara.

 **Bill:** Se me aguaron los ojos y asentí.- Lo tengo en cuenta... perdóname. -bajé la mirada y me llevé las manos a la garganta. Me dolía otra vez.

 **Tom:** ¿Pero es que no sabes hacer nada más que pedir perdón? Cállate y bésame -dije sonriendo de lado- Y cuando vayamos a casa me debes un polvo por dudar de mi -puse su mano en mi culo y me miró extrañado.

 **Bill:** ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Tom? -dije con voz cascada. Me daba pereza escribir, y no pensaba callarme.

 **Tom:** Soy tu prometido y quiero ser follado -le besé para que no hablara.

 **Bill:** Me separé para coger aire y le sonreí.- ¿Nos compramos un helado?

 **Tom:** Mira que rápido se le pasa la incomodidad a la princesa cuando quiere comida -se rió.

 **Bill:** Escribí. "El helado hace que me duela menos la garganta." Puse cara de niño bueno para convencerle.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Te lo iba a comprar de todos modos -le agarré de la cintura- Con todo el sexo que va a venir ahora necesitaremos calorías... -sonreí con chulería y me acerqué mucho para ver si seguía nervioso.

 **Bill:** Intenté reírme de sus palabras y le abracé. Si quería dejar detener miedo, el primer paso era acercarme a él. Le miré sonriendo y le besé.

 **Tom:** Noté que aunque se esforzaba por no estarlo, seguía incómodo. Así que cambié de estrategia. Me iba a insinuar hasta que se me lanzara él. Y cuando le viera excitado, me iba a meter en el baño con el vibrador sin cerrar la puerta para que me oyera bien. Iba a ser un destrozo para el orgullo, pero qué remedio...- Vamos a por el helado -fuimos a una heladería cercana.

 **Bill:** Le di la mano y fuimos a por el helado. Volvimos poco a poco hasta casa. Al llegar, me sentía mejor de la garganta, y mis nervios estaban casi extintos. Me senté en el sofá a descansar un poco.

 **Tom:** Me quedé en calzoncillos y me masajeé un poco la polla para empalmarme. Salí al salón. Bill se me comió con la mirada pero no hizo nada. Me senté con las piernas abiertas- ¿Qué quieres ver?

 **Bill:** Le miré de arriba a abajo relamiéndome. "Pues no precisamente la tele..." Aunque estaba un pelín nervioso todavía, me acerqué y me senté sobre él. Le enseñé la pizarra.

 **Tom:** //Y sigues nervioso...//- ¿Quieres ir a la bolera o algo? -pregunté haciendo como que no me enteraba de nada. Tenía el vibrador debajo del cojín. Todavía se le notaba algo nervioso. Si tras esto no se le pasaban los nervios, me iba al baño y le hacía lanzarse hasta mi...

 **Bill:** Borré la pizarra, empezando a picarme al ver que no pillaba mis indirectas. "NO." Escribí con letras enormes. Se lo puse delante.

 **Tom:** Joder qué borde -dije aguantándome la risa. Él se levantó de mi picado- Voy un momento al baño y luego hacemos lo que quieras... -dejé la puerta entreabierta y me preparé. Cuando noté que estaba detrás de la puerta, me metí el vibrador y empecé a gemir bien alto para que me oyera.

 **Bill:** Me quedé boquiabierto al ver esa escena. Me empalmé enseguida y me puse delante de él. Le besé con ansias y cogí la pizarra. "¿Te ayudo, Tommy?" Puse una de sus manos en mi erección. Ver esa escena me estaba poniendo a mil. Sería capaz de correrme solo con ver la escena.

 **Tom:** Gemí en respuesta asintiendo y empecé a masajearle la polla. Se estaba volviendo loco. Sin cuidado alguno, me sacó el vibrador y me empezó a penetrar a lo bruto //Acabo de despertar a la bestia...//.

 **Bill:** Me moví como un loco, penetrando con fuerza. Los dos gemíamos y gritábamos, e incluso nos mordíamos en vez de besarnos. Antes de que me lo pidiera, empecé a masturbarle a lo bestia. Los nervios se habían esfumado, ahora solo existía el placer.

 **Tom:** Yo ya no era capaz de hilar dos pensamientos seguidos. Estaba gritando como un animal y Bill se me estaba follando como otro animal. Nunca le había visto así. Estaba siendo tan... yo... Y lo peor es que me estaba encantando. Con un gruñido, reventé cuando tocó mi punto.

 **Bill:** Mi mano se llenó de su semen y su grito casi me dejó sordo. Di un par de embestidas más y llené su interior al correrme. Me quedé totalmente quieto, jadeando, con la frente en su hombro.

 **Tom:** Pasaron unos segundos. Estaba jadeando como un puto perro y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, Bill me estampó contra la pared y me empezó a morder y a restregarse con fuerza. No le faltaba nada mas que llamarme perra o algo así para ser yo del todo... //Definitivamente, he despertado a la bestia...//.

 **Bill:** Un rayo de cordura se coló en mi mente y me di cuenta de lo burro que estaba siendo con él. Paré en seguida y hablé en su oído.- Tommy... ¿Tú quieres otra vez? Si no, paro...

 **Tom:** Estaba jadeando y no podía hablar, así que solo asentí.

 **Bill:** Me puse a besar y lamer su cuello y cuando estuve totalmente duro otra vez, le penetré con fuerza. Le agarré de las manos para que no se tocara y aumenté la velocidad. Tom gemía y eso hacía que mi miembro palpitara en su interior.

 **Tom:** No dejaba de gemir su nombre y mi polla necesitaba atención- Bill... Tócame -me miró burlón. Se estaba comportando tan como yo que me estaba dando hasta miedo. Bueno, miedo no es la palabra. De hecho estaba demasiado excitado y ahora mismo me dejaba hacer cualquier cosa. Ya metería luego la cabeza en el horno, ahora me importaba una mierda.

 **Bill:** Separé mis manos de las suyas y bombeé su erección al ritmo de la penetración. No podía gemir por la garganta, solo dejar escapar  jadeos bajitos. Empecé a besarle la espalda con mimo, sin aminorar el ritmo.

 **Tom:** No podía más. No iba a aguantar mucho mas- Más... rápido -gemí.

 **Bill:** Sonreí sin despegar mis labios de su espalda y aceleré las embestidas. Al poco toqué su próstata y se corrió gritando en mi mano a la vez que yo volvía a correrme en su interior. Salí con cuidado de él.

 **Tom:** Me fallaron las piernas y me caí al suelo de rodillas, jadeando contra la pared y temblando. Ahora entendía porqué a Bill le gustaba tanto que fuera así... Estaba en un estado que si nos entraban a robar ya nos podía defender Bill, porque yo dudaba poder levantarme.

 **Bill:** Me agaché junto a él, preocupado. "¿Estás bien? ¿Te he hecho daño?" Tal vez había sido demasiado bestia con él...

 **Tom:** Le hice un gesto con la mano temblorosa de que esperara. Respiré un poco- Ahora... te entiendo... -me miró sin entenderme él.

 **Bill:** "Pues yo a ti no." Le di la pizarra y ladeé la cabeza, esperando a que se recuperara y me diera una respuesta.

 **Tom:** Ayúdame -le pedí. Las piernas no me respondían. Al menos había dejado de temblar. Me llevó hasta el sofá y me sentó. Me miraba preocupado. Cuando recuperé la respiración hablé- Ahora entiendo porqué te gusta que sea tan bruto en la cama.


	46. Un lugar mágico

**Bill:** Me sonrojé y bajé la mirada, azorado. "¿Quieres algo de beber o de comer? ¿Te he hecho daño?" Estaba preocupado por él. Nunca había sido tan bestia.

 **Tom:** Estoy bien. Tranquilo... -ya estaba casi recuperado.

 **Bill:** "¿Seguro?" No se me iba del todo la preocupación... Me sentía mal solo de pensar que le había hecho daño.

 **Tom:** Que sí, te lo juro -me levanté para vestirme y le atraje hacia mi de la cintura, besándole para que se dejara de rayar por si estaba mal.

 **Bill:** Le abracé con fuerza y correspondí a su beso. La preocupación se fue y llegó el hambre. Mi estómago rugió y Tom se separó de mí riendo.

 **Tom:** Ser tan bruto cansa y da hambre, ¿eh? -le vacilé sin soltarle pero me la devolvió.

 **Bill:** Es lo que tiene que tu novio sea tan perra... -le di un azote en el culo. -Hay que gastar muchas energías en complacerle... -Me hice daño al hablar, pero lo disimulé sonriendo con malicia y yendo a la cocina.

 **Tom:** Me quedé con los ojos como platos //Será cabrón...//. Fui detrás de él- Eh, princesa, no te confundas que aquí la perra sigues siendo tú...

 **Bill:** Me reí como pude.- Somos iguales... y lo sabes. -le saqué la lengua y cogí uno de los botes de helado.

 **Tom:** Mentira -dije picado- Yo no soy una perra -Bill estaba despollado de mi comiendo helado y se me sentó a horcajadas encima. Me acojoné un poco. No iba a aguantar otro más ni de coña, pero no le dejé notarlo.

 **Bill:** Le besé con cariño y noté que se tensaba un poco. "No voy a hacer nada... solo quiero comer helado contigo." Le di la pizarra medio riéndome.

 **Tom:** Fingí no entenderle, pero me tranquilicé y me comí la cucharada que me daba.

 **Bill:** Le besé la mejilla y me comí otra cucharada. Entonces caí en que muy posiblemente él no quisiera helado, sino otra cosa. "¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer?".

 **Tom:** No, dame helado.

 **Bill:** "¿Seguro? Si quieres otra cosa, te lo preparo, eh..." Me comí otra cucharada.

 **Tom:** Al final no me había vestido y lo tenía encima mía desnudo a horcajadas con el helado medio derretido descendiendo por las comisuras de sus labios. Me empalmé otra vez. Solo pasaban por mi cabeza pensamientos inconexos.

 **Bill:** Me relamí para evitar que el helado siguiera cayendo por mis labios, y entonces noté la erección de Tom. Sorprendido, le miré fijamente. No sabía muy bien qué hacer.

 **Tom:** No era capaz de tomar ninguna decisión ni de pensar con claridad. Bill me dio una cucharada y "sin querer" se me cayó lo derretido por las comisuras. Empezó a lamerme para limpiarme.

 **Bill:** Me separé cuando acabé de limpiarle. Tom tenía una expresión muy extraña, y eso me bloqueó bastante. "¿Estás bien?" Volví a comer helado.

 **Tom:** Por fin parecía que podía pensar mínimamente. Asentí ante la pregunta de Bill sin ser capaz de aclararme.

 **Bill:** Me incliné y dejé el helado en el suelo. Cuando me incorporé, le besé con lentitud, pero él estaba ansioso y empezó a devorarme con sus labios.

 **Tom:** Le besé con ansia devorando su boca.

 **Bill:** Se tumbó sobre mí y me besó con ansias. Me dejé hacer y empecé a acariciarle la espalda y el pecho.

 **Tom:** Le empecé a besar y a morder mientras le dilataba. Bill gemía. Jugué demasiado con mis dedos en él.

 **Bill:** Me salían gemiditos roncos, sentía que su boca estaba por todas partes... pero le necesitaba dentro de mi.- Tom... -susurré entre jadeos.

 **Tom:** Seguía besando y mordiendo- ¿Qué pasa? -dije sonriendo de lado.

 **Bill:** Tom... házmelo... -suspiré. Me hice daño al hablar, pero estaba tan excitado que no podía escribir.

 **Tom:** Le penetré con fuerza y gritamos y gemimos mientras le embestía hasta que los dos reventamos. Nos quedamos un rato jadeando y nos vestimos. Bill escribió.

 **Bill:**  "¿Qué tal si comemos fuera?". -escribí, pero en seguida me arrepentí, porque oleadas de sueño me invadían.

 **Tom:** Nos limpié y me quedé abrazado a él- ¿Prefieres que te lleve a comer o a cenar?

 **Bill:** "A cenar... Ahora quiero dormir." Le di la pizarra y cerré los ojos.

 **Tom:** Se durmió y poco después me dormí yo también.

 **Bill:** Me desperté al oír el timbre. Con cuidado de no despertar a Tom, me puse unos gayumbos y abrí. Eran Noah y Anna, que venían a recoger las cosas de ella.

 **Tom:** Me levanté sin nada de ropa y salí al salón pensando que solo estaba Bill. Me miraron todos con la boca abierta. Levanté la ceja- Cerrad la boca. Ni que nunca hubierais visto una polla -me metí a ponerme calzoncillos y salí.

 **Bill:** Me reí como pude y ayudé a Anna a recoger.- Bueno, chicos, os dejamos seguir a lo vuestro... -Me sonrojé y nos dieron un abrazo para despedirse.

 **Tom:** Hasta luego... -me giré hacia Bill que tenía los mofletes inflados de aguantar la risa. Me empecé a reír yo también.

 **Bill:** Hice lo posible por reírme con la garganta doliendo, y me abracé a Tom. Eran solo las 7, pero ya me aburría estar en casa. "¿Damos una vuelta en coche y luego vamos a cenar?".

 **Tom:** Vale -dije cuando paré de reirme. Nos vestimos y cogí las llaves del Cadillac.

 **Bill:** Di un beso a Tom y fui hacia el asiento del copiloto.

 **Tom:** Le cogí de la cintura por detrás y le puse la llave delante de la cara- Tú nos llevas...

 **Bill:** Le miré con una sonrisa enorme. Cogí las llaves y volví a besarle con ansias. Le abracé con fuerza y hundí la cara en su cuello.

 **Tom:** Le correspondí al abrazo- No te acostumbres, que en esto sí que no cedo -me reí.

 **Bill:** Me reí con él y me subí al asiento del piloto.- Tú me guías... -dije con mi horrorosa voz mientras arrancaba.

 **Tom:** De repente me vino a la cabeza un sitio al que no iba hacía mucho tiempo.- Ve hasta los altos y pasa por el McAuto.

 **Bill:** Asentí y le obedecí. Empecé a conducir y puse la música. Era esa rara que le gustaba a Tom, pero no me quejé. Estaba tan contento por conducir que me dio igual.

 **Tom:** Movía la cabeza al ritmo de la música hasta que la quitó porque tuvimos que pedir. Después de aprovisionarnos con bien de comida, le indiqué que saliera de la ciudad.

 **Bill:** Fui hacia la salida de la ciudad, sin conocer nuestro destino, y me dejé guiar por Tom. Estaba un poco cansado, pero no lo suficiente para necesitar parar.

 **Tom:** Cuando llegamos a un bosque que estaba a media hora de la ciudad le hice meterse por un camino y después de otro cuarto de hora llegamos. Era un lago de agua cristalina. Estaba rodeado de árboles y había una cabaña de madera abandonada pero que yo había mantenido en buen estado (al menos hasta que dejé de ir).

 **Bill:** Me quedé flipado por las vistas. Bajamos del coche y abracé a Tom. "Me encanta, es un lugar maravilloso." Sonreí y le di la pizarra.

 **Tom:** Por eso te he traído. Me acabo de acordar. Es como mi sitio especial. Nadie más que yo lo conoce. Y ahora tú. Hacía mucho que no venía -Expliqué tumbándome en la hierba.

 **Bill:** Me emocioné mucho al oír sus palabras.- Gracias... -me tumbé a su lado y le abracé.

 **Tom:** ¿Porqué? -pregunté sin entender.

 **Bill:** "Este sitio es precioso... y me alegra que hayas querido compartirlo conmigo." Le di la libreta y miré hacia el agua mientras leía.

 **Tom:** Bueno... Eres mi prometido. Y la persona a la que más quiero de este mundo. No es sorprendente que te lo haya enseñado...

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé al oír sus palabras y me lancé a sus brazos, casi llorando de la emoción. Le besé con dulzura.

 **Tom:** Le seguí el beso- ¿Nos bañamos? -le acaricié cuando se separó.

 **Bill:** "Pero no tengo bañador..." desvié la mirada, pensando en mi garganta.

 **Tom:** El agua está caliente, no te preocupes por la garganta. No sé porqué pero el agua de ese lago siempre está caliente, incluso aunque haya nevado. Es sorprendente, la verdad. Y en el coche hay toallas que compré el otro día y me olvidé de sacar.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y me levanté. Me saqué los zapatos y la camiseta y le miré fijamente, esperando a que me imitara.

 **Tom:** Me quité toda la ropa y me quedé desnudo. Avancé donde Bill y le bajé los pantalones por detrás para hacer la gracia.

 **Bill:** Me reí y acabé de desnudarme. Le cogí de las manos y fuimos entrando poco a poco en el agua.

 **Tom:** ¿Ves que está caliente? -le abracé nadando un poco.

 **Bill:** Asentí con la cabeza. Me colgué como un mono de su cuello. Le sonreí y junté nuestras bocas.

 **Tom:** Le besé- ¿Jugamos a algo?

 **Bill:** Volví a asentir y me descolgué de su cuerpo. Le miré con una ceja alzada, esperando a que propusiera su juego.

 **Tom:** Iba a decir que a ver cuánto aguanta sin respirar debajo del agua para que me hiciera una mamada, pero me acordé de su garganta- ¿Una carrera? Quien llegue antes al otro lado le puede pedir al otro lo que quiera durante una semana -le besé- ¿Quieres?

 **Bill:** Asentí. Era un reto ganado... pero eso Tom aún no lo sabía. Nos pusimos a la misma altura, listos para comenzar.

 **Tom:** Uno, dos... -me lancé antes de tiempo y grité- TRES.

 **Bill:** Me lancé y empecé a nadar a toda velocidad. Tom me había sacado un trozo, pero se me daban muy bien todos los deportes que no fueran de equipo ni de contacto. En menos tiempo de lo que pensaba, alcancé a Tom.

 **Tom:** Vi que me alcanzaba y apreté la velocidad, pero me acabó ganando por un par de metros.

 **Bill:** Salí del agua un poquito antes que él. Alcé los brazos con una sonrisa enorme, esperando que me abrazara.

 **Tom:** Salí riéndome y le abracé- No me lo esperaba para nada... -le besé el cuello- Pero seguro que tú tampoco te esperabas esto... -nos tiré al agua y le hice una aguadilla.

 **Bill:** Intenté resistirme, pero no podía con él. Al poco, me liberó y pude respirar.

 **Tom:** Me alejé riéndome y se lanzó a por mi.

 **Bill:** Le tiré al agua y le hundí un poquito. Le incorporé y le besé. Hice un gesto con la cabeza hacia la otra orilla, intentando decirle que lo mejor sería volver.

 **Tom:** Le agarré de la cintura- Húndeme ahora, princesa. A ver si te atreves... -le miré con chulería pero a la vez sonriéndole.

 **Bill:** Le besé y me separé muy deprisa. Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, cogí aire y nos hundí.

 **Tom:** Me dio tiempo a tomar aire y bajo el agua le agarré de la nuca y le besé.

 **Bill:** Fue de lo más excitante (y obviamente húmedo) que habíamos hecho. Cuando me quedé sin aire, tiré de nuestros cuerpos y volvimos a la superficie.

 **Tom:** Recuperé el aire. Me había empalmado y jadeé algo por la falta de aire.

 **Bill:** Sentí su erección bajo el agua. Con disimulo, bajé una mano y la metí dentro de sus calzoncillos.

 **Tom:** Gemí y le masajeé su polla por encima del suyo. Me lancé a su boca.

 **Bill:** Pegué mi cuerpo al suyo y profundicé el beso. No sabía muy bien cuál sería esta vez el pasivo, así que me limité a esperar lo que eligiera él.

 **Tom:** Le besé. Quería complacerle. Le susurré al oído- He perdido... Así que... ¿Qué ordena, amo? -le susurré al oído con voz sexy.

 **Bill:** Suspiré. Llevé una de sus manos a mi entrada.- Fóllame, Tommy... fóllame fuerte.

 **Tom:** Me metí bajo el agua mordiendo su pecho y su estómago y le quité los gayumbos aprovechando para darle un par de lametones en la erección. Salí del agua con los calzoncillos en la mano y los dejé encima de una roca cercana. Me volví a lanzar hacia Bill y le me metí un dedo.

 **Bill:** Abrí más las piernas y cerré los ojos, sintiendo un inmenso placer. Tom jugueteaba con su dedo en mi interior.- Otro...

 **Tom:** Metí el segundo con una sonrisa de lado y jugué con los dedos dentro de él lamiendo y besando su cuello.

 **Bill:** Eché la cabeza a un lado, dándole espacio para morder y besar.

 **Tom:** Me recreé a gusto- ¿Me dejas meter otro dedo? -le dije al oído.

 **Bill:** Me estremecí al sentir su aliento en mi oído y asentí. No era capaz de pensar con coherencia, solo sentía placer.

 **Tom:** Le metí el tercer dedo y empecé a morder y lamer el pecho parándome en su piercing- Cuando ordene... -le susurré subiendo al oído.

 **Bill:** Ya... -dije con un gemido. Sentí su risa en mi oído y entró en mi cuerpo. ¡Qué sensación! Era genial...

 **Tom:** Le agarré de las caderas para dar impulso y empecé a penetrar con fuerza sin dejar de morder y besar los hombros y el cuello.

 **Bill:** Gemí (o lo intenté) y moví mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Mi erección se restregaba por su estómago y me hacía casi correrme.

 **Tom:** Le besé y seguí penetrando. Como no podía hablar para pedirlo, puse mi mano en su polla esperando que asintiera sonriendo de lado.

 **Bill:** Le miré medio ido y asentí. Empezó a bombear y clavé las uñas en su espalda.

 **Tom:** Él con un gruñido y yo con un gemido nos corrimos a la vez. Jadeando se me abrazó y yo le correspondí al abrazo- ¿Lo he hecho bien, amo? -pregunté con algo de chulería.

 **Bill:** Sí... -susurré en su oído. Me quedé pegado a él mientras recuperaba el aire, escuchando su corazón.

 **Tom:** Cogí sus calzoncillos (los míos estarían en el fondo del lago) y nos arrastré hasta la orilla. Ya se había hecho de noche y la luna llena bañaba todo de plateado. Salimos y fui a por las toallas. Envolví a Bill con la toalla más grande que había y le di otra para que se enrollase el pelo- ¿Tienes frío?

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza. Había un poco de aire, pero no me molestaba. Me acabé de secar y le tendí una toalla por si acaso la quería y empecé a vestirme.

 **Tom:** Tendí una toalla grande en el suelo y cuando ya estaba seco, me tumbé encima y tiré de Bill para que se tumbara conmigo.

 **Bill:** Me tumbé a su lado y le besé. Cerré los ojos y me relajé, dispuesto incluso a echarme una siesta en ese lugar tan mágico.

 **Tom:** Le tapé bien con una toalla seca sobre todo el cuello y se quedó dormido abrazado a mi. Yo me quedé mirando a las estrellas- Yo tengo a la más bonita de todas las estrellas a mi lado... -susurré para mi mismo. No sabía ni qué hora era.

 **Bill:** Me desperté cuando me dio hambre. Miré a Tom, que miraba las estrellas con una extraña sonrisa. Como si... presumiera de algo. Puse una mano en su brazo y me miró. Le sonreí.

 **Tom:** ¿Cómo estás? -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Bien... pero tengo hambre. -Me miró mal, imagino que por hablar, y le abracé fuerte para que cambiara la cara.

 **Tom:** No hables. Espera que traigo las hamburguesas. Estarán frías, pero la suela de zapato fría está igual de buena -se "rió" y traje la cena. Nos sentamos en la manta y empezamos a comer.

 **Bill:** Me senté entre sus piernas y me puse a comer con una gran sonrisa. Le miraba a ratos, admirando lo guapísimo que se veía a la luz de la luna.


	47. No entiendo porqué

**Tom:** Acabamos de cenar sin hablar y sin prisa. Solo disfrutando del momento. Cuando acabamos hacía un poco de frío- ¿Nos vamos ya?

 **Bill:** Vale... -volvió a mirarme mal y le saqué la lengua. Empecé a recoger las toallas y los restos de la cena.

 **Tom:** Metimos todo en el coche y me senté en el copiloto.

 **Bill:** Sonreí feliz y arranqué.- Tienes que indicarme otra vez... -di la vuelta al coche para salir del bosquecillo.

 **Tom:** Que no hables -le pegué un puñetazo flojo en el brazo, para que no doliera- Por ahí.

 **Bill:** Hice un puchero por el golpe y seguí el camino que me indicó.

 **Tom:** No te quejes que no te he hecho daño -dije con una sonrisa de lado y me sacó la lengua.

 **Bill:** Seguí conduciendo hasta llegar a la autopista. Ese camino ya me lo conocía, así que Tom dejó de indicarme y volvió a poner esa música tan rara.

 **Tom:** Bill puso mala cara cuando puse música- ¿Qué tiene de malo mi música? -levanté la ceja.

 **Bill:** Me señalé la garganta, dándole a entender que no podía explicarle las cosas.

 **Tom:** Me reí al ver cómo se excusaba. Al cabo de un rato llegamos a casa y aparcó. Nos bajamos del coche y le cogí de la cintura. Tenía su pizarrita- Y ahora me vas a explicar qué tiene de malo mi música.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y escribí. "No me gustan las letras machistas, las bases repetitivas y los ritmos idénticos en todas las canciones".

 **Tom:** ¿Qué letras machistas, bases repetitivas y ritmos idénticos? Si eres tú más machista que yo... -me miró con la ceja levantada- Es verdad. Yo desprecio a todo el mundo por igual, para mi, salvo tú y los tocahuevos de siempre, todos son inferiores a mi independientemente del sexo. Tú, sin embargo, te rayas y atribuyes estereotipos... Y aparte no sé dónde ves lo machista, porque yo he oído canciones que escuchas tú que eso sí que es machista, no esto.

 **Bill:** Bajé la mirada, un poco dolido por sus palabras, y fui a la cocina a por algo de agua.

 **Tom:** No te enfades, princesa -le abracé por detrás.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros y cogí un par de caramelos con miel y la pastilla. Saqué la suya también y la puse a su altura para que la tomara.

 **Tom:** Puse los ojos en blanco y me la tomé por no discutir. Le besé- No te enfades.

 **Bill:** Volví a encogerme de hombros.- No me enfado... -Cogí el helado y  fui hacia el salón a ver un poco la tele mientras comía.

 **Tom:** No hables -le dije más molesto. Me senté con él- No es por joderte ni nada. Pero es la una de la mañana y mañana tienes clase -le dije habiéndole abrazado y besándole el cuello.

 **Bill:** Asentí. "Solo quiero un poquito de helado para que no me duela..." Se lo di y tomé varias cucharadas más.

 **Tom:** No te obligo a nada, ¿eh? -me reí- Si quieres no dormir, comiendo helado aquí me tendrás.

 **Bill:** Le miré sonriendo y le abracé. Guardé el helado y fuimos a la habitación. Puse la alarma y empecé a desvestirme para dormir.

 **Tom:** Me quité la ropa y me puse unos calzoncillos. Me fui a tumbar, pero me dolía el brazo como su puta madre //¿Como mierda me puede doler un mordisco mas que un navajazo?// Todavía no se me había curado el último y ya casi ni me acordaba, pero el dolor del mordisco ahí persistía - Princesa, ¿me puedes curar el brazo un momento?

 **Bill:** Me llevé la mano a la frente, recordando su brazo de golpe. Le di la mano y fuimos al baño. Se había infectado, pero no era mucho y pude curarle bien.

 **Tom:** Volvimos a la cama y Bill se me pegó. Le besé- Descansa...

 **Bill:** Le sonreí y cerré los ojos, agotado. Casi en seguida me dormí.

 **Tom:** Me quedé yo también dormido y, como siempre, el puto despertador interrumpió mi sueño.

 **Bill:** Me desperté asustado al oír la alarma. La apagué y me giré hacia Tom con una enorme sonrisa. "Buenos días, Tommy".

 **Tom:** Le sonreí- Si te vistes rápido te invito a desayunar fuera, que nos da tiempo.

 **Bill:** Sonriendo todavía volví a besarle y me levanté. Abrí el armario con la cabeza ladeada y al final me decidí por mis vaqueros con mil cremalleras y una camiseta negra sencilla.

 **Tom:** Me puse la ropa que me regaló Bill para navidad, el gorro y las zapatillas y cogí las llaves de mi Cadillac. Le esperé en la puerta con mi pose de chulería viendo cómo se cambiaba y lamiéndome el piercing del labio- No sé si llegarás hoy a clase.

 **Bill:** Le saqué la lengua. "Cuando vuelva de clase, me haces lo que quieras. Es una orden." -guardé las tizas en el bolso y le dila mano.

 **Tom:** Me reí y hice lo mismo que ayer para excitarle un poco más de la cuenta. Me acerqué a su oído y susurré- Si, amo...

 **Bill:** Suspiré y apreté su mano.- Vamos a desayunar... -puso mala cara, pero pasé de él.

 **Tom:** Le di la puta pizarrita antes de salir y me monté en el asiento del conductor.

 **Bill:** Me senté en el copiloto y antes de que arrancara, escribí. "No te enfades, Tommy..." Se lo enseñé y dejé varios besos por su cuello.

 **Tom:** Pues no hables -le respondí girando la cabeza para que tuviera más acceso.

 **Bill:** Asentí, rozando mi nariz contra su cuello. Le di un último beso y me recosté en mi asiento.

 **Tom:** Arranqué y le llevé a una cafetería cercana a la universidad- ¿Que querrás?

 **Bill:** "Algo fresquito... que luego en clase no podré comer helado si me apetece." Le di la pizarra y se rió de lo escrito.

 **Tom:** Se sentó en la mesa. Pedí café para mi y zumo de naranja frío para él y varios trozos de tarta que había ahí con muy buena pinta.

 **Bill:** Empecé a comer tarta con una gran sonrisa y para disgusto de Tom, saqué nuestras pastillas y le obligué a tomar la suya.

 **Tom:** Esto de perder apuestas no sale rentable -me la tomé frustrado.

 **Bill:** "Es por tu bien... quiero que se te cure el brazo cuanto antes". Bajé la mirada, con la culpa comiéndome desde dentro.

 **Tom:** Le pegué una patada por debajo de la mesa- Quita esa mirada.

 **Bill:** Suspiré e hice una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa. Me volvía a sentir fatal por lo que le había hecho a Tom.

 **Tom:** Bill, que no te sientas mal, que no es para tanto. Mira el moratón de tu cara... Ese fue culpa mía. Fue un momento de cabreo y ya está. En física lo llaman la ley de acción y reacción. Tú me muerdes, yo te hostio y en paz -dije intentando que se riera.

 **Bill:** Me mordí el labio. Seguía sintiéndome mal, pero lo disimulé por él. Acabamos de desayunar y fuimos a la universidad. Me puse muy nervioso al ver cómo miraban el coche, y temblé.

 **Tom:** Le di la mano- Tranquilo. Y quita esa cara de culpabilidad por el mordisco o te juro que hoy sí que me haces la mamada aquí en medio -dije de coña.

 **Bill:** Me reí, un poco más tranquilo, y bajamos del coche. Todos nos miraban como si hubiera un zombie o algo así, y fliparon aún más cuando me vieron abrazarme a él y sonreír. Fuimos con los chicos y les saludé levantando una mano, estilo indio.

 **Tom:** Hau -dijo Noah despollado y nos empezamos a reír todos- Que está sin voz. El médico le ha prohibido hablar una semana. No le dejéis -les dije. Bill escribió algo en la pizarrita mirándome mal.

 **Bill:** "No le hagáis caso, que puedo hablar si quiero." Les enseñé la pizarra y cuando iba a borrarlo, Tom me la quitó.

 **Tom:** Leí lo que no quería él que viera y le levanté una ceja- Por poder puedes, pero como hables te cierto la boca con la polla -le dije algo molesto pero intentando que no se notara y que pareciera que estaba de coña.

 **Bill:** Todos se rieron, pero yo me di cuenta de que estaba molesto. "No te enfades, Tommy..." Le besé el cuello para que se le pasara el enfado.

 **Tom:** Le abracé más calmado- Te lo digo en serio. No hables.

 **Bill:** Asentí, resignado. Estuve escuchando todo lo que había pasado desde que no iba a clase, cuando apareció la persona menos oportuna. -¡Bill! ¿Estás bien? -Lárgate, Ian. -Espetó Patrick.

 **Tom:** Suspiré exasperado- Al final te mataré.

 **Bill:** Puse una mano en su brazo, intentando que se relajara. "Ian, déjame en paz. Estoy perfectamente. Y a ti no te importa lo que pase con mi vida, ¿estamos?" Le pasé la pizarra, mosquedado. -Pues entonces, explícame por qué no puedes hablar. -Alcé la ceja. Tom se volvió a tensar, así que le besé para distraerle.

 **Tom:** Está así de tanto gritar al follar... -le solté borde.

 **Bill:** Asentí, dando la razón a Tom. Ian nos miró con asco e hizo amago de irse, pero Anna le habló. -¡Espera, Ian! Solo un consejito... he visto a mi hermano enfadado, y sé de lo que es capaz... -hice una mueca al recordar los vídeos.- Aléjate o prepárate para sufrir. -Nos miró raro y se fue. Entonces respiré hondo y me calmé.

 **Tom:** Gracias Anna -dije intentando calmarme- Porque otra más y no me aguanto las ganas... -abracé a Bill.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y apreté su cuerpo contra el mío. Ya era hora de entrar en clase.- Te quiero, Tommy... te voy a echar de menos. -Antes de que se enfadara, le besé.

 **Tom:** Como hables me tomaré una viagra a ti no te daré y te tendré sin dormir toda la noche -amenacé en su oído.

 **Bill:** Le miré con los ojos muy abiertos. "No lo haré, tranquilo." Volví a juntar nuestros labios. Después de tantos días juntos, no quería alejarme de él y entrar a clase.

 **Tom:** Anda, tira -le dije dándole un azote. Se sonrojó y yo me reí.

 **Bill:** Le di un último beso y me fui a clase. Me esperaba un día muy largo, pero era mejor que pasar toda la mañana paseando por los altos.

 **Tom:** Fui a casa a dejar el coche y a torturar un rato a los policías y al chico ese. Luego me duché y me fui hasta la universidad.

 **Bill:** Salí de clase más rápido de lo normal. Necesitaba ver a Tom. -Eh, Princesa... ¿llevas prisa? -Asentí con efusividad y me lancé a los brazos de Tom en cuanto le vi.

 **Tom:** Le besé entre risas- Qué ansioso -Asintió sin dejar de abrazarme y salieron los demás detrás haciendo la coña- Bill es un colegial enamorado -dijo Patrick y Bill le sacó la lengua- Créeme, en la cama es demasiado bueno como para ser un colegial -Bill se puso rojo y me dio un manotazo, pero no soltó el abrazo. Noah y Anna se despidieron. Iban muy juntos y muy acaramelados. Patrick se fue también y nos dispusimos a irnos.

 **Bill:** Empezamos a hablar de camino a casa, cuando apareció Ian con una navaja, amenazando a Tom. -¡Deja a Bill en paz, cabrón! -Me abracé con fuerza a mi chico, temblando de miedo.

 **Tom:** Le miré con la ceja levantada. Todos se arremolinaron a nuestro alrededor viendo y yo me empecé a despollar de él en su cara.

-Anda, media hostia, deja eso antes de que te hagas daño, o peor para ti, de que te lo haga yo -dije secándome las lágrimas de la risa.

-¡Que le dejes! -gritó. No me iba a atacar ni de coña. Se le notaba que no era capaz y estaba tembloroso. Suspiré. Bill estaba acojonado. Le acaricié.

-Aparta un poco que esto lo soluciono en dos minutos -me hizo caso. Me acerqué al imbécil ese. Le cogí de la muñeca y le acerqué la navaja a mi cuello- Rájame, vamos, atrévete -tembló aún más y soltó la navaja que cayó al suelo. Le cogí con fuerza y de un tirón le hice arrodillarse- Pídele a la princesa perdón por molestarle siempre -empezó a llorar.

-Lo-lo siento -Bill no respondía. Le miré.

-¿Le perdonas? -pregunté con falsa amabilidad. Bill bastante pálido asintió. El muy imbécil este se pensó que le iba a dejar levantarse- Y ahora pídemelo a mi por tocarme los huevos. 

-P-perdón. 

-Bésame los pies -le ordené y lo hizo aterrado. Me di la vuelta y le dejé levantarse pero en cuanto lo noté de pie, le ataqué y le di una paliza. Saqué mi pistola y cuando estaba apunto de disparar, Bill se puso en medio me apartó el brazo y la bala fue a parar a un árbol. Abrí mucho los ojos. Casi lo mataba- ¿¡PERO ERES GILIPOLLAS!?

 **Bill:** Ahora que había perdido otra vez el miedo a Tom, sus gritos no me afectaban. "Déjalo estar, Tom. Ya ha aprendido la lección... Vámonos a casa, por favor." Me arrancó la pizarra de las manos con una cara de mala hostia tremenda. Ian había salido corriendo, y ahora los putos cotillas nos miraban a nosotros, esperando algún golpe o algo así.

 **Tom:** Te juro por mis muertos que como se te vuelva a acercar lo de hoy le van a parecer caricias -dije. Bill no me mostraba miedo, pero no dejaba de llorar. Respiré y me acerqué- ¿No te habrá rozado la bala ni nada? -negó. Me tranquilicé un poco- Vamos -le agarré de la cintura y seguimos andando.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a su abrazo, todavía nervioso por la pelea, y decidí quedarme un rato callado y sin escribir, dejando así que se le pasara el enfado.

 **Tom:** Andamos un rato y cuando me tranquilicé del todo, paré y le besé con cariño.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a su beso y bajé la mirada, sintiéndome mal por haberle molestado antes.

 **Tom:** Me calmé. Estábamos en el límite de los bajos, al lado de la heladería- ¿Nos tomamos un helado? -asintió. Nos sentamos en una mesa de la terraza y fui a pedir. Le cogí a él un helado y yo me pedí un café. Me senté al lado suyo y encendí un cigarrillo.

 **Bill:** Empecé a comerme el helado, recordando la discusión entre Ian y Tom. No podía dejar de darle vueltas al tema de que se habían peleado por mí, y no entendía que me vieran tan maravilloso como para hacerlo... yo solo era un hombre normal y corriente, sin nada en especial...

 **Tom:** ¿Y esa cara larga?-pregunté.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros. "Solo pensaba. Nada importante".

 **Tom:** ¿En qué pensabas? -tiré el cigarrillo ya terminado al suelo.

 **Bill:** "En las clases. En lo mucho que me he aburrido hoy sin ti" Seguí comiendo helado.

 **Tom:** Le vantéla ceja- Hasta por escrito mientes mal -le levanté en volandas y le senté encima mío- ¿Me vas a contar qué te pasa?

 **Bill:** Suspiré, resignado. Decidí decirle la verdad antes de que se enfadara. "Pensaba en la pelea con Ian. No entiendo que quisiera "protegerme"... No entiendo que peleéis por mí". Le pasé la pizarra y miré hacia otro lado.

 **Tom:** Por tu inteligencia no es, eso está claro -dije algo molesto- ¿No te das cuenta de que todos queremos protegerte incluso aunque seas más fuerte que todos nosotros? Eres tan especial que preferimos dejar que nos pase algo que dejar que te pase a ti. Y no solo hablo del inútil ese y de mi. Hablo de que mi hermana me apuntó con una pistola para defenderte a ti. Hablo de que Franny te dejó su casa. De que Georg y Gustav dejaron todo de lado para venir a cuidarte cuando yo estaba en la cárcel... Hablo de que cuando surgieron los primeros rumores de que yo te maltrataba, Patrick llamó a Gustav para que te defendieran de mi aunque para ello me tuvieran que matar. Eres especial... Pero no lo ves. Anoche estuve abrazándote mientras dormías en mi lugar especial mirando a las estrellas con chulería y desprecio porque la mas bonita de todas estaba a mi lado...

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé al oír sus palabras y bajé la mirada. "¿Pero qué tengo de especial? Solo soy un hombre... No entiendo qué es lo que os hace querer protegerme. Tú mismo me dijiste un día que habías conocido a más como yo... ¿entonces por qué yo?" Solté la pizarra y me comí las últimas cucharadas mientras Tom leía.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué parte de eres especial no entiendes? -levanté la ceja.

 **Bill:** "La que dice que soy especial."

 **Tom:** Me reí por la cara que puso- Pues lo eres. No conozco a nadie aparte de ti que sea capaz de gustar y excitar a hombres y mujeres heteros por igual. Jamás he tenido tan buen sexo como contigo y créeme que sé de lo que hablo. Tu personalidad nos encanta a todos. Simplemente nos encanta. Estoy seguro de que el único defecto que encontramos todos en ti es que no te valoras lo suficiente... Hasta tu torpeza resulta adorable. Y odio que digas que no eres nada especial o que no sabes hacer nada porque te juro que en esos momentos te pegaría, porque eres tan cabezón que no lo quieres ver.

 **Bill:** Me quedé sin palabras. Ahora sí que estaba mudo. Bajé la mirada y la posé en la pizarra, meditando sus palabras. "¿En serio yo soy así? Me cuesta creerlo".

 **Tom:** Yo no miento, princesa -dije con chulería.

 **Bill:** Sonreí por su chulería y le besé con lentitud y cariño. Me emocionaba mucho que pensara todo eso de mí, y si no lloraba era solo por no arruinar el momento.

 **Tom:** Le seguí el beso. Cuando se apartó, sonreí con chulería- Y ahora vámonos. He quedado con los chicos, querían vernos.

 **Bill:** Asentí y recogí mis cosas. Fuimos de la mano hasta casa, y al llegar asalté la nevera, muerto de hambre.

 **Tom:** Ah, y también cocinas muy bien, así que mueve el puto culo para hacerme mi comida o te como a ti -dije con falsa chulería agarrándole de la cintura.

 **Bill:** "Pues cómeme." Puse cara de chulo y le besé.

 **Tom:** Le empecé a besar y le llevé hasta la cama.

 **Bill:** Se tumbó encima de mí y atacó mi cuello, haciéndome soltar jadeos y suspiros. Pero como somos gafes, justo cuando iba a sacarle la camiseta, sonó el timbre.

 **Tom:** ¿Porqué no nos dejan follar tranquilos nunca? -me levanté a abrir.

 **Bill:** Sonreí ante su comentario y fui tras él. Cuando abrió y entraron los chicos, me lancé a abrazarlos. No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que les echaba de menos.

 **Tom:** Me quedé observando la escena y decidí llamar a por cuatro o cinco pizzas.

 **Bill:** Empecé a hablar con los chicos de estos días mientras venía Tom. Cuando se sentó, me puse en sus piernas y le di un beso en la mejilla.

 **Tom:** Me apoyé en su hombro y me metí en la conversación.

 **Bill:** Estuvimos hablando de todo lo ocurrido con Ian, y al poco llamaron a la puerta. Iba a abrir yo, pero Tom me hizo sentarme y fue él.

 **Tom:** Era Franny llorando- ¿Qué te pasa? -Han entrado en casa... Mi madre... Está herida -dijo al borde de la histeria- ¡Gustav! -grité- ¡Vamos a tu casa pero ya! -salieron desconcertados y vieron a Franny llorando- ¡Vamos! -grité- Bill, luego venimos -salimos de un portazo y fuimos corriendo.

 **Bill:** Empecé a escribir mensajes a Tom para que volviera a por mí. No soportaba quedarme de brazos cruzados si Mariah estaba mal.

 **Tom:** No dejaba de sonarme el maldito teléfono y cuando lo fui a coger por la carrera se me cayó a una puta alcantarilla //Sí, lo que faltaba, que Bill me arranque la cabeza//. Llegamos corriendo y pillamos a los que habían entrado. Nos peleamos con ellos, nos superaban en número, pero los vencimos sin problema y sin más heridas que algún moratón. Gustav (y todos nosotros) queríamos venganza, pero Mariah nos pidió que no lo hiciéramos. Muy a nuestro pesar, les pegamos un tiro y tiramos sus cuerpos al alcantarillado mientras Franny curaba a Mariah y Gustav se quedaba con ellas. Al final, Mariah estaba bien. Solo tenía el susto y algún moratón. Le pedí el móvil a Georg y le mandé un mensaje a Bill "Se me ha caído el teléfono a las alcantarillas. Soy Tom. Todo solucionado. En un rato voy. Me necesitan aquí". No me hacía gracia dejarle ahí, pero no quería que viniera solo hasta aquí.

 **Bill:** Me cabreé al ver ese mensaje, y decidí no responder. Me puse a limpiar, y encontré varios DVD's en un cajón. Los puse, pero me arrepentí en seguida de ello. Eran las torturas de Tom, y estaba seguro de que eran de las peores. Pero no fui capaz de quitarlos. Algo me obligaba a verlos, una especie de curiosidad morbosa. Me quedé plantado frente a la pantalla, llorando como un crío al ver los horrores que aparecían en la pantalla. Sin embargo, esta vez no vomité. Solo lloraba con fuerza al escuchar la risa macabra y divertida del hombre con el que me iba a casar.

 **Tom:** Llegué a casa. Bill no me oyó llegar. Entré en el salón. Él no reparó en mi presencia y yo me quedé blanco. Juraría que los había guardado bajo llave. Estaba llorando. Y yo no sabía qué hacer. Cogí el mando y apagué la tele. Se giró de golpe.

 **Bill:** ¿Por qué los guardas? -pregunté entre sollozos. No comprendía qué finalidad tenía guardar esas cosas.

 **Tom:** ¿Porqué preguntas? -dije sin saber muy bien qué hacer, ni si responderle.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros, intentando aparentar indiferencia.- Simple curiosidad.

 **Tom:** No hables -dije señalando la pizarra- Hago yo la cena. ¿Qué quieres que haga? -dije para evitar responderle. Pero no coló.

 **Bill:** "Respóndeme. No intentes distraerme porque no cuela." Solté la pizarra contra la mesa a mala hostia.

 **Tom:** No quieres saberlo, princesa -dije sombrío.

 **Bill:** Me reboté y me encerré en el cuarto. Me puse el pijama y me metí a la cama.

 **Tom:** Entré detrás de él- Exáctamente, ¿qué he hecho ahora para que te cabrees?

 **Bill:** No querer darme explicaciones cuando te las pido. -me tapé hasta la cabeza.

 **Tom:** No hables... -dije exasperado- ¿Quieres explicaciones? Ahí van. De la misma manera que disfruto haciéndolos, disfruto después recreándome al verlo. Los guardo porque los veo -me quedé apoyado en la pared con chulería.

 **Bill:** Me giré y le miré fijamente. "¿Tan difícil era decirlo?" Le lancé la libreta y me tapé otra vez.

 **Tom:** Si le lo dices acojonado y llorando pues sí, la verdad -dije borde- ¿Tan difícil era imaginar la respuesta de tu pregunta y el motivo por el cual no te quería responder?

 **Bill:** Sí. -Me levanté para ir a la ducha, pero me retuvo. Me quedé mirándole fijamenete, esperando que me soltara.

 **Tom:** Me cabreé yo también- ¿Y se puede saber a qué fin ves eso? Yo no toco tus cosas -se intentó soltar, pero no le dejé.

 **Bill:** ¿Y por qué contestarte si tú no has querido hacerlo? -le fulminé con la mirada, y volví a intentar soltarme.

 **Tom:** Porque al final te he contestado -me estaba cabreando bastante... No le quise soltar.

 **Bill:** Que me sueltes. -dije enfadado.

 **Tom:** Que me contestes -dije borde. Ya me la pelaba la puta pizarrita.

 **Bill:** Porque no sabía qué eran y me salía de la polla averiguarlo. ¿Contento?

 **Tom:** Pues entonces no te cabrees ni llores cuando ves lo que pasa. Que nadie te ha mandado abrir el cajón. Sí, duermes cada noche con un asesino, violento y sádico que disfruta torturando a gente, pero eso no parece importante tanto cuando te follo.

 **Bill:**  Me quedé a cuadros al oír eso.- ¿En serio crees que pienso eso de ti? No, no respondas, prefiero no saberlo. -conseguí que me soltara y fui hacia la ducha.

 **Tom:** ¿Y porqué mierda llorabas cuando veías el vídeo entonces? -irrumpí en el baño y cerré de un portazo.

 **Bill:** Pegué un bote al sentir la puerta cerrarse. -¡Porque esa gente gritaba tanto que me daba pena!

 **Tom:** ¿Pues para qué mierda lo veías?

 **Bill:** ¡Porque soy tan gilipollas de pensar que si lo hacía ya nunca más se repetiría lo del otro día, que no tendrías que herirte para no asustarme!

 **Tom:** Me quedé a cuadros. Me acerqué pero se apartó- Eres imbécil -dije de repente sin estar enfadado.

 **Bill:** Me dolía la garganta, y encima estaba tan furioso que no vi que se había calmado.- Eso es, soy un imbécil que haría lo que fuera por ti, por estar bien a tu lado. Pero por lo visto nunca es suficiente.-Le di la espalda y empecé a desnudarme.

 **Tom:** Le atraje hacia mi de la cintura- Sigo sin entender porqué te has enfadado.

 **Bill:** Ya te lo he dicho antes... -dije más tranquilo.

 **Tom:** Pues no lo entiendo -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros. Ya no tenía más ganas de hablar.

 **Tom:** No te he respondido porque no quería asustarte.

 **Bill:** ¿En serio pensabas que después de lo que había visto podrías asustarme? -me llevé las manos a la garganta. Sería mejor que no hablase más.

 **Tom:** Estabas llorando -respondí.

 **Bill:** Saqué mi móvil. "Ya te lo he explicado".

 **Tom:** Pero yo he pensado que estabas asustado.

 **Bill:** "Pues te confundías..." Escribí en mi teléfono. "Ah, por cierto. Gracias por dejarme solo en casa."

 **Tom:** Pues lo siento. Y te he dejado aquí porque no sabía qué panorama iba a haber y no quería arriesgarme.

 **Bill:** "Hubiera sido de más utilidad allí que aquí..."

 **Tom:** Lo sé. Pero no quería que te pasara nada.

 **Bill:** "¿Y a mi me tiene que dar igual si te puede pasar algo y quedarme en casa?" Me medio indigné.

 **Tom:** Yo estoy más acostumbrado a meterme en peleas. Y me merece más la pena un brazo mio roto que un moratón tuyo.

 **Bill:** "Mentira... Pero ya da igual. Me voy a duchar." Le di mi móvil y seguí desvistiéndome.

 **Tom:** ¿Porqué dices que mentira?

 **Bill:** Porque nada que me pase a mí merece que te rompas un brazo. -Me desnudé y me metí al agua.- ¿Vienes?

 **Tom:** No digas estupideces -me metí con él. Me miró mal porque llevaba la ropa puesta.

 **Bill:** Desnúdate. -dije con un intento de voz autoritaria y me di la vuelta para coger el champú.

 **Tom:** Vale, pero no me pegues -sonreí de lado y le agarré el culo.

 **Bill:** Pegué un bote y mi espalda chocó contra su pecho.

 **Tom:** Aproveché para acariciarle el pecho y morderle el cuello.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y apreté mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

 **Tom:** La camiseta mojada era una molestia, pero me estaba poniendo mucho tener a Bill así.

 **Bill:** Agarré su camiseta y tiré de ella.- Me molesta...

 **Tom:** Vaya... Sí que estás mandón hoy, ¿no? -le abracé ya sin camiseta.

 **Bill:** Asentí y me puse de frente a él. Le besé y empecé a desabrocharle el pantalón.

 **Tom:** El vaquero cayó al suelo sin más ayuda que la gravedad y me lancé a por su cuello.

 **Bill:** Le abracé apretando mi cuerpo contra el suyo y le clavé las uñas en la espalda, muerto del gusto.

 **Tom:** Subí hasta su oreja y le mordí el lóbulo. Bajé la mano a su culo y colé un dedo.

 **Bill:** Se me escapó un gemido ronco al sentir su dedo en mi entrada y me moví contra su cuerpo, buscando más contacto.

 **Tom:** Metí otro dedo restregándome contra Bill soltando gemidos de excitación.

 **Bill:** Agarré su entrepierna y empecé a masturbarle, para oírle gemir más fuerte aún.

 **Tom:** Metí el tercer dedo y empecé a moverlos provocando jadeos ahogados en Bill.

 **Bill:** No estaba listo aún, pero le quería dentro.- Entra ya... no puedo más... -Y era cierto, no podía soportar que pasara más tiempo fuera de mí.

 **Tom:** Le penetré con fuerza e hizo una mueca de dolor- ¿Estás bien?

 **Bill:** Asentí y empezamos a movernos con velocidad y fuerza, como dos desesperados.

 **Tom:** Le empecé a masturbar con fuerza mientras le besé dejando que la baba se escurriera por nuestras bocas.

 **Bill:** Estaba siendo todo muy guarro y excitante, y me volvía loco. El ritmo se volvió muy intenso, y no lo aguanté mucho más. Con un intento de grito, pringué la mano de Tom con mi semen.

 **Tom:** Seguí penetrando un poco más y reventé en él. Salí de él jadeando.

 **Bill:** Me quedé apoyado contra la pared, dejando que el agua de la ducha se llevara los restos de semen de mi cuerpo.

 **Tom:** Le apreté contra mi- Te quiero.

 **Bill:** Me pegué a su oído. -Te gano. Yo te amo. -Y le mordí el lóbulo de la oreja.

 **Tom:** Tú me enseñaste a amar. Pero el alumno ha superado al maestro.

 **Bill:** Sonreí como una colegiala ante sus palabras y le besé con todo mi cariño.- Vamos a cenar...

 **Tom:** Vamos -había sido un día raro. Llegamos a la cocina y me abracé a él- Ah, pero como vuelvas a ver mis pelis, te capo.

 **Bill:** Asentí y empecé a rebuscar en la nevera, decidiendo qué preparar.

 **Tom:** Le miré no muy convencido. Las iba a cambiar de sitio. Le dejé cocinar mientras me abrazaba a él.

 **Bill:** Acabé de preparar la cena y nos sentamos como siempre a comer. Me acordé de los vídeos y me revolví un poco, pero lo disimulé para no cabrear a Tom.

 **Tom:** Le dio una arcada- ¿Te encuentras bien?

 **Bill:** Sí... no te preocupes... -le besé la mejilla y seguí cenando.

 **Tom:** Intentaba disimular pero no colaba. Cogí su plato y lo guardé en la nevera. Me miró raro- Vas a acabar vomitando.

 **Bill:** Bajé la mirada.- Lo siento... solo quería enfrentarme a ello...

 **Tom:** Ya comerás cuando tengas hambre y no te vaya a sentar mal -guardé mi cena. Se me había quitado a mi también el hambre, pero no por el mismo motivo- Y deja de hablar, hostia.

 **Bill:** Resoplé. "¿Y tú por qué no cenas? ¿Qué te pasa?" Saqué mis pastillas y las suyas, y un poco de zumo para beberlas.

 **Tom:** Nada, no tengo hambre. ¿Y tú?

 **Bill:** "¿Por qué no tienes hambre? Cuéntame lo que te pasa". Me tomé mi medicina y le puse la suya delante de la boca, para asegurarme de que la tomaba.

 **Tom:** Suspiré- Porque me jode que estés así por mi culpa. No joderme en plan cabrearme sino en plan dolerme.

 **Bill:** Le di la pastilla y le llevé al baño a curarle.- Oye, esto cada vez va mejor... -acabé de vendarle y le besé. -No te sientas mal por lo de antes... ha sido mi culpa. -volví a besarle, esta vez con más ansia.

 **Tom:** Le correspondí al beso- Pues sí. No sé para qué miras nada -le puncé el costado.

 **Bill:** Me reí bajito (cómo no) y le di la mano.- Vamos a dormir, anda...

 **Tom:** Que no hables... -dije ya cansado de repetirlo mientras me tumbaba en la cama.

 **Bill:** Puse los ojos en blanco. "No te enfades, amor... Me sale solo, perdón." Hice un puchero.

 **Tom:** Pues calla ya -dije abrazándole.- Buenas noches -le besé.

 **Bill:** "Lo siento... buenas noches." -le di un suave mordisco en el cuello y cerré los ojos, agotado.

 **Tom:** Me reí y le besé. Me dormí en seguida.


	48. Broma

**Bill:** Me desperté a la mañana siguiente con el odioso despertador. Tom no lo había oído y aproveché la ocasión para prepararle el desayuno y llevárselo a la cama. Quería compensarle por todos los malos ratos de los días pasados. Cuando entré otra vez en la habitación, dejé la bandeja en la mesilla y empecé un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta sus labios.

 **Tom:** Abrí los ojos y sonreí de lado agarrándole de la cintura.

 **Bill:** Se me escapó una risita y volví a besarle, esta vez profundizando un poco más.

 **Tom:** Le seguí el beso y al apartarme me di cuenta de que había traído comida. Le pegué un lametón en los labios.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y me mordí el labio inferior. Cogí la bandeja de comida y se la puse delante. Le di otro beso y me aparté para que comiera.

 **Tom:** Me reí al ver su expresión- Estás precioso -empecé a comer.

 **Bill:** Le sonreí y me aparté otro poquito. Yo ya había desayunado, y por una vez quería dejarle espacio.

 **Tom:** ¿Pero a dónde vas? -levanté una ceja- Tú aquí.

 **Bill:** "Solo quería darte un poco de espacio..." Bajé la mirada mordiéndome el labio y le di la pizarra.

 **Tom:** Aquí he dicho -levanté la ceja.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y me senté entre sus piernas, sujetando la bandeja para que comiera bien.

 **Tom:** Le agarré la cintura con el brazo y acabé de desayunar. Empecé a besarle el cuello- Vas a llegar tarde por mi culpa.

 **Bill:** Miré la hora. Sí, era cierto... pero me la sudaba. Me encogí de hombros y ladeé la cabeza, dejando más espacio para sus labios.

 **Tom:** Bueno... Ya que llegas tarde, llegas con elegancia -dejé la bandeja en la mesa y me subí encima.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y volví a besarle. Posé una mano en su nuca para profundizar el beso y la otra la dejé caer al lado de mi cabeza.

 **Tom:** Le desnudé con rapidez y empecé a besar su cuerpo- Habrá que agradecerte el detalle del desayuno... -bajé hasta su polla.

 **Bill:** Le miré, ansioso y medio sudando, y puse los ojos en blanco cuando empezó a chupármela. Jadeé y se me escapó algún gemido ronco. No era capaz de relacionar ideas, solo sentía lo que Tom me hacía.

 **Tom:** Empecé a meterle los dedos mientras chupaba. Se estaba retorciendo de placer. Cuando le preparé del todo, le penetré sin avisar y él gimió en alto- Shh -le chisté.

 **Bill:** Junté nuestras bocas otra vez y Tom empezó un vaivén de lo más burro, haciendo que casi me golpeara con el cabecero de la cama. Pero lo cierto era que me encantaba que fuese así, me traía loco.

 **Tom:** Estaba totalmente ansioso y estaba siendo totalmente bestia. Con un gruñido casi animal me corrí en él al tiempo que él se corrió en mi mano.

 **Bill:** Le abracé y pegué su cuerpo al mío.- Te quiero... -sabía que se iba a molestar porque hablase, pero tenía ganas de decírselo.

 **Tom:** Le pegué un mordisco más fuerte de la cuenta en el hombro por hablar y se quejó- Al final te gritaré y te enfadarás porque te grito... -dije ya respirando normal.

 **Bill:** Me llevé una mano al hombro, dolorido, y le miré mal.

 **Tom:** Le besé para que no se enfadara él- Yo también te quiero.

 **Bill:** Le medio sonreí, pero volví a llevarme la mano al hombro enseguida. Dolía demasiado.

 **Tom:** Le miré preocupado. No le había mordido tan fuerte. No le había hecho herida ni nada, así que se le pasaría en un rato. Le besé donde el mordisco.

 **Bill:** Me dio un escalofrió y le besé la frente con cariño. Me escondí bajo la manta y me hice una bolita. Quería dormir más...

 **Tom:** Pensaba en dejarle dormir, pero pensé que después de lo del gilipollas de ayer si hoy no iba, iban a hablar todos, más de lo que lo hacían ya.

 **Bill:** Me movió un poco y le miré con la ceja alzada. Vi la cara de preocupación que intentó disimular y me incorporé. "Aunque ya no llegue a la primera... Podría ir a las demás clases... Si me doy prisa, claro".

 **Tom:** Pues vamos -nos vestimos y nos montamos en el coche. Llegamos y me besó en despedida, pero me metí a clase con él.

 **Bill:** Fui derecho a la clase de guitarra, con Tom de la mano. Por suerte, llegamos a tiempo. Nos sentamos al fondo, y cuando Anna iba a empezar con las burlas, entró el profesor.

 **Tom:** No sabía que dabas clases de guitarra... -se enrojeció.

 **Bill:** "Soy muy malo... y encima se me rompen las uñas y no tengo paciencia." Le di la pizarra y empecé a repasar los pocos acordes que me sabía.

 **Tom:** Bueno... Yo puedo ser tu profesor particular -sonreí de lado.

 **Bill:** Me mordí el labio al imaginar la escena y me dieron unas ganas increíbles de hacerlo con él. Suerte que la guitarra me tapaba, si no, todos (incluido Tom) habrían visto mi erección.

 **Tom:** El profesor mandó un ejercicio. Iba a sacar al final de la clase a varios al azar y Bill se puso nervioso. Pasé mi mano por encima suya y la puse encima de las suyas para ayudarle a poner los acordes y las cejillas. Por encima de su hombro vi su erección y le noté respirar aceleradamente- Yo te ayudo... -le dije al oído lamiéndome el piercing. Verdaderamente era mal guitarrista el pobre. Me estaba poniendo muy malo de no podérmelo follar ahí mismo.

 **Bill:** Contuve un gemido al oírle decir eso y malpensarlo de mil maneras, y poco a poco logré no desesperar a Tom con mi nulidad en guitarra y bajar mi vergonzosa erección.

 **Tom:** Sonreí de lado. Estaba pasándolo fatal para intentar que se le bajara. Al final le salió una cosa parecida a lo que había mandado su profesor. El profesor fue a evaluar a algunos alumnos. Les salió medio decentemente. Quedaba uno por salir y por culpa de Anna que no paraba de vacilarnos le tocó a él salir.

 **Bill:** Me puse frente a todos, rojo como un tomate, y muy nervioso porque sabía que iba a cagarla. Empecé a tocar mirando alternativamente a Tom y a la guitarra. Creía que no me había ido tan mal, cuando el profe habló. -Kaulitz, tienes un 4'9 en este ejercicio. Lo siento pero estás suspenso. Me indigné, pero no pude contestarle. Volví a mi asiento y me crucé de brazos, totalmente cabreado.

 **Tom:** Cuando se sentó conmigo le dije al oído- No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré en casa y conseguiremos que apruebes -quería matar al cabrón ese. Vale que no lo había hecho muy bien, pero suspender a alguien con un puto 4,9 es para reventarle.

 **Bill:** Bajé la mirada, avergonzado por esa mierda de nota. Tom era un guitarrista excelente, y yo la había cagado pero bien con la guitarra.

 **Tom:** No te avergüences. No puedes ser bueno en todo. Sacas matriculas, en la cama eres increíble, cocinas bien, cantas genial... ¿Qué más quieres? Si fueras bueno en todo te pegaba hasta yo... -le dije al oído.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros. "Solo quería ser tan bueno como tú en algo..."

 **Tom:** En la cama lo eres. Y cantando eres mejor que yo. ¿Me has oído alguna vez cantar? -negó- Por algo será.

 **Bill:** "Pues quiero oírlo. Seguro que lo haces bien..."

 **Tom:** Me reí en alto y el inútil del profesor me miró mal. No, si todavía lo reventaba...- Ni de coña.

 **Bill:** "Si no me cantas una canción, no dejaré que escuches mi voz jamás." Le di la pizarra y cuando leyó le saqué la lengua.

 **Tom:** Levanté una ceja- Pequeño cabrón vengativo - me volvió a sacar la lengua- Vale, luego te canto, pero como te rías de mi, te dejo tu brazo a juego con el mío.

 **Bill:** "No me voy a reír de ti... y mucho menos si me cantas." Le di un beso en la mejilla.

 **Tom:** Eh, tortolitos, qué indisciplinados -nos sacó la lengua Anna.

 **Bill:** "Estás celosa porque no tienes a Noah aquí para hacer lo mismo que nosotros." Le di el cuaderno en el que lo había escrito y me reí.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír y nos sacó el dedo del medio- Shh, callaos -dijo el profesor. Ya me infló los cojones- Yo hablo si me sale de la polla -grité levantándome.

 **Bill:** Le agarré del brazo para que me me mirara y negué con la cabeza. No quería tener problemas... quería pasar una buena mañana en clase con él.

 **Tom:** El profesor se calló y se dio la vuelta. Yo con pose de chulería no me quise sentar. Todos nos miraban. Bill me hizo el gesto de por favor con las manos y al final le hice caso.

 **Bill:** Acabó la clase y nos dijeron que no había venido el profesor de canto, así que nos fuimos para casa. Yo todavía seguía un poco molesto por el numerito de clase de guitarra, pero no quise decir nada.

 **Tom:** ¿Estás cabreado? -le pregunté en el coche.

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza y le sonreí. No quería que encima se sintiera mal.

 **Tom:** Ahora ves uno de los motivos por el cual tuve que acabar mis estudios en casa...

 **Bill:** Mi sonrisa se hizo un poco más grande y le di un beso en la mejilla justo cuando aparcaba.

 **Tom:** Lo de las clases particulares sigue en pie... Eso sí... Yo no tolero la indisciplina -le dije al oído.

 **Bill:** Me dio un escalofrío y me giré hacia él. Le besé y me metí a casa.

 **Tom:** Me metí detrás de él y le di un azote en el culo al adelantarle. Me giré y le guiñé el ojo.

 **Bill:** Le abracé por detrás y empecé a darle besitos pequeños en el cuello. Cuando se giró para besarme él, sonreí con malicia y salí corriendo.

 **Tom:** Me quedé con cara de gilipollas y corrí detrás de él para pillarle.

 **Bill:** Esquivé los muebles lo mejor que pude y al final me dejé caer en el sofá. Se lanzó y cayó encima de mí con una sonrisa enorme.

 **Tom:** Ahora verás -empecé a hacerle cosquillas.

 **Bill:** Jadeaba de forma rara, intentando reírme. Cuando me cansé, puse una mano en su pecho para que parara.

 **Tom:** Eso te pasa por hacerme esas cosas... -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y le acaricié la espalda con mimo. Cuando alzó la cabeza, le besé.

 **Tom:** Ah, ¿ahora si? ¿Y si soy yo el que no quiere?

 **Bill:** Hice un puchero, intentando darle pena y que me besara.

 **Tom:** Le empecé a lamer la cara.

 **Bill:** Intenté apartarle, pero no me dejaba. Se apartó un segundo, y me lancé a por su cuello, succionando su piel hasta dejarle marca.

 **Tom:** Gemí y le dejé morderme, lamerme y dejarme si quería todo el cuello marcado.

 **Bill:** Cuando ya tenía una marca grandecita, subí poco a poco por su cuello y le besé las comisuras de los labios, jugando otra vez. Tom intentaba besarme, pero yo no le dejaba y soltaba jadeos parecidos a risas.

 **Tom:** Le apreté más fuerte contra el sofá para que no pudiera moverse y para vengarme ataqué su cuello para dejar marca por toda su extensión, literalmente.

 **Bill:** Jadeaba y gemía, loco del gusto. Sabía que tantas marcas traerían problemas y burlas, pero solo por sentir sus labios succionando mi cuello de esa forma, valía la pena.

 **Tom:** Le marqué todo el lado izquierdo del cuello desde el hombro hasta la barbilla. Eso iba a ser imposible de tapar. Sonreí con malicia y me lancé al otro lado.

 **Bill:** Apreté su cabeza contra mi cuello para que no parara. Me estaba poniendo durísimo, y no iba a poder taparlo encima. Pero eso daba igual. Bajé las manos por su espalda, y puse una en su entrepierna. Gimió sobre mi cuello y me volvió loco.

 **Tom:** Me empezó a acariciar la polla y yo no soltaba su cuello, cuando gran parte del cuello estaba de color morado le dije al oído- Esto para que no me dejes besarte... -le di un lametón de abajo a arriba del cuello hasta la oreja

 **Bill:** Gemí con toda la fuerza que me dejó la garganta y empecé a restregar mi erección contra la suya.

 **Tom:** Le saqué la camiseta y besé su pecho pretendiendo hacer algo similar que en su cuello.

 **Bill:** Puse los ojos en blanco y me mordí el labio inferior. Al ver que pretendía hacerme más chupetones, me revolví. Me miró con una ceja alzada, pero antes de que hiciera nada, le desabroché los pantalones y liberé su erección. Le besé de la forma más guarra y luego bajé para meterme su polla en la boca.

 **Tom:** Gemí. Me estaba mirando a los ojos mientras me comía la polla- Princesa... No te... Aaah... vas a librar... De... que te marque todo... el cuerpo.

 **Bill:** Aumenté el ritmo y cuando le quedaba poco para correrse, me la saqué. Puse una mano en su pecho, para que no se acercara demasiado, y me desnudé sin dejar de mirarle fijamente. Agarré otra vez su erección y me penetré de golpe. Me dolió, pero lo disimulé para no preocuparle.

 **Tom:** Gemí por la sorpresa. Bill me clavó las uñas. Se empezó a mover. Yo estaba frenético y empecé a penetrar con bastante bestialidad.

 **Bill:** Quité una mano de su espalda y la llevé a mi pene. Me masturbé como un bruto, siguiendo el ritmo que me marcaba Tom y sin quitar la vista de su mueca de placer. Joder... se me iba a caer la baba...

 **Tom:** Reventé dentro de él con un grito y salí de él con cuidado. Quité la mano de su polla y empecé a masturbar con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Me deshice en gemidos roncos y al poco exploté en su mano. Se dejó caer sobre mí y le besé la frente con cariño.

 **Tom:** Le besé- Luego el bruto soy yo... -le dije jadeando.

 **Bill:** Me medio reí y le besé. Me había quedado agotado, y no me apetecía escribir, así que me limité a abrazarle.

 **Tom:** Vas a tener que dar muchas explicaciones por el cuello -dije con una sonrisa de lado.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros.- Ahora mismo, me da igual todo... **  
**

 **Tom:** Que no hables -puse los ojos en blanco- Parece te te han agarrado del cuello... -pasé mis dedos- Nadie diría que lo has disfrutado -me reí.

 **Bill:** Cogí la pizarra. "Me da igual. Yo lo he disfrutado, y tú también". **  
**

 **Tom:** Le volví a besar el cuello- Pues no me has dejado extender el chupetón.

 **Bill:** "Porque ya es muy grande, ¿no crees?" Le besé la mejilla. **  
**

 **Tom:** No... Quiero marcarte entero... -le besé.

 **Bill:** "Luego... Ahora estoy muy cansado..." Cerré los ojos, deseando dormir. **  
**

 **Tom:** Vamos a la cama y duermes -le cogí en brazos y su pizarrita y le llevé a la cama.

 **Bill:** Me tumbó en la cama y me dio un beso. "Gracias... cuando me levante, te hago algo de merendar." Le di la pizarra y sonreí. **  
**

 **Tom:** No te preocupes. Duerme -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** "Vale... " Me dio un último beso y se fue. Casi en seguida, me quedé dormido. **  
**

 **Tom:** Me quedé mirándole el cuello con una sonrisa divertida. Se me ocurrió gastarle una broma a Anna y decirle que perdí el control con Bill. Me empecé a reír pensando en lo gracioso que sería y me fui a comer algo.

 **Bill:** Me desperté y fui al salón con Tom. Le sonreí como saludo y me senté en sus piernas, abrazándole por el cuello. **  
**

 **Tom:** ¿Cómo estás? -le mordí el cuello.

 **Bill:** Levanté un pulgar delante de su cara y se rió.

 **Tom:** Voy a por tu pizarra -se la traje- Oye, ¿le gastamos una broma a Anna y a los chicos? -sonreí poniendo cara de inocencia.

 **Bill:** "¿Qué broma?" Alcé una ceja. **  
**

 **Tom:** ¿Les decimos que te he atacado? Si te ven el cuello colaría...

 **Bill:** Me lo pensé seriamente, pero al ver su sonrisilla de niño travieso, no pude negarme. Sonriendo, asentí. **  
**

 **Tom:** Sonreí con malicia.- Por cierto, hablando de los chicos. ¿Vamos a ver a Mariah después de comer?

 **Bill:** Escribí un enorme "SÍ" en la pizarra y salí corriendo hacia el cuarto para vestirme. **  
**

 **Tom:** Me vestí yo también pero sin correr tanto y después de coger un puñado de bollos, me monté en el copiloto de su Audi.

 **Bill:** Sonreí al subirme al coche y arranqué. No puse la música porque sabía que intentaría cantar, y no quería más problemas con Tom. **  
**

 **Tom:** Me comí mis bollos de camino y al bajarnos le dije- Ponte detrás mío con cara triste -dije conteniendo mi sonrisa de malicia y llamé a la puerta.

 **Bill:** Le hice caso. Frannie abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa, que se esfumó al verme.- ¡Billy! Joder, ¿¡Qué te han hecho!?


	49. Mala idea

**Tom:** Gracias por tu amabilidad, Franny -dije borde- Venimos a ver a tu madre.

 **Bill:** ¿Estás bien, Bill? -Siguiendo con la coña, miré a Tom de reojo, como si buscara su aprobación. Me sonrió de lado y entonces asentí efusivamente. Frannie miró fatal a Tom, pero nos dejó pasar. En cuanto pasé al salón, abracé a Mariah, con fuerza, feliz de verla bien.

 **Tom:** Cuando Bill se separó le di yo un abrazo- ¿Qué tal estás?

 **Bill:** Bien, chicos... ya mejor. -sonreímos ante sus palabras.- ¿Ahora vais a contarnos qué le ha pasado a Bill? -Preguntó con voz más severa, como si estuviera conteniéndose para no gritar. Miré a Tom, esperando que hablase.

 **Tom:** Nada... grave... -dije con voz rara.

 **Bill:** Asentí, intentando corroborar sus palabras.- No jodas, Bill. He visto cómo le mirabas en la puerta... no mientas. -Volví a mirar a Tom, esperando su próximo paso.

 **Tom:** Bueno, está un poco morado, pero tampoco me he pasado tanto...

 **Bill:** ¿QUÉ? -Estalló Gus, y todos se lanzaron a por Tom. Me acojoné y me puse delante, tratando de evitar una desgracia. En este momento, echaba mucho en falta mi voz.

 **Tom:** Joder, que me he tirado media hora haciendo chupetones mientras follábamos -dije en mi defensa y se quedaron con cara de poker. No se lo creían. Y yo evité despollarme porque, como se enteraran de que era una broma me reventaban.

 **Bill:** ¿Es cierto? -Me preguntó Mariah. Lanzando una mirada de advertencia a los demás para que no tocaran a Tom, me puse frente a ella y le enseñé las marcas. Asintió con la cabeza. -La próxima vez, Tom, procura morder a tu chico en un sitio menos visible. -Se había sonrojado un poco, y tuve que esforzarme mucho para no reírme.

 **Tom:** Oye, pues él no se ha quejado... -dije sonriendo de lado.

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé y bajé la mirada, azorado. Los chicos se disculparon con Tom y nos sentamos juntos en el sofá.

 **Tom:** Además, él también me ha hecho y nadie ha dudado de él... -dije señalándome al cuello. Bill muy rojo me dio un manotazo y yo me empecé a reír.

 **Bill:** "El tuyo no es ni la tercera parte que el mío, listillo." No había querido decírselo, pero los chupetones me dolían mucho, sobre todo al roce de la ropa.

 **Tom:** Le besé el cuello- Era broma.

 **Bill:** Torcí un poco el gesto por el dolor, creo que pero logré disimularlo. Le besé la mejilla.

 **Tom:** Bill, ¿te duele? -dijo Franny. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a él. Miré preocupado.

 **Bill:** Asentí y puse una mano en alto para que no dijeran nada. Empecé a escribir. "Es por la garganta. No me he tomado la pastilla y ahora me molesta." Mentí descaradamente y les enseñé la pizarra.

 **Tom:** Putas pastillas. Claro, como no has comido se te han olvidado...

 **Bill:** ¿Cómo que no has comido? -Mariah me miró mal. "He llegado agotado de clase, y me he dormido. Me he despertado un poco antes devenir aquí."- ¿Quieres algo de comer, Princesa? -Negué con la cabeza. "Estoy bien, pero gracias".

 **Tom:** Franny se levantó ignorándole para hacerle algo de comer. Yo me apreté a él- He disimulado para que no te atosiguen, pero a mi no me engañas -le susurré.

 **Bill:** Le miré con la ceja alzada. "No sé a qué te refieres".

 **Tom:** Lo sabes de sobra... -Tom, ya me he enterado de que la liaste ayer en la universidad -dijo Gustav riéndose ajeno a la conversación- Me lo ha contado Patrick.

 **Bill:** Bajé la mirada, tenso al recordar la pelea. Pese a lo que había dicho Tom, seguía sin entender que se pelearan por mí.

 **Tom:** Bueno, se me encaró y pretendía quitarme lo que es mío -dije apretando la cintura de Bill para que levantara la mirada- y tuve que enseñarle que hay gente con la que no debe meterse.

 **Bill:** Gustav se rió de la posesividad de Tom, pero yo seguía sin levantar la mirada.- Princesa, estás ausente... ¿qué te pasa? "Que estoy sin voz y me jode no poder hablar".

 **Tom:** Bueno, en tres días podrás hablar otra vez -le puncé el costado.

 **Bill:** Medio sonreí. "Luego os vais a hartar de oírme".

 **Tom:** Lo sabemos -Puso Georg cara de horror.

 **Bill:** Le fulminé con la mirada y se rieron. Entonces Frannie trajo un plato con comida y (a regañadientes) empecé a comer. Me dolía al tragar, y no pude evitar hacer muecas.

 **Tom:** ¿Tienes helado? -asistió- El frío le va bien.

 **Bill:** "Lo siento... no paro de incordiarte." Le enseñé la pizarra a Frannie.- No seas gilipollas, Bill. -Me revolvió un poco el pelo y fue a por el helado.

 **Tom:** Estuvimos ahí toda la tarde y por la noche nos volvimos. Esta vez conduje yo- Te duele el chupetón, ¿verdad?

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza, intentando que no se preocupara.

 **Tom:** No me mientas...

 **Bill:** No lo hago... y no te enfades, que conduciendo no puedes leer. -dije al ver su mala cara.

 **Tom:** Sí lo haces. Y no respondas.

 **Bill:** Resoplé y cuando llegamos a casa, me fui derecho a la habitación a ponerme el pijama.

 **Tom:** Entré a la habitación- No te pongas camiseta. Te rozará con el chupetón. Y espera que te echo crema.

 **Bill:** Suspiré. "Que estoy bien..."

 **Tom:** Fui a por la crema- Entonces si estás bien no te hace falta un masaje hasta que te quedes dormido... -dije haciendo una mueca de indiferencia y echándome crema en la mano.

 **Bill:** Me quité la camiseta y cogí la pizarra. "Hazme un masaje, Tommy..."

 **Tom:** ¿Ves cómo estabas mal? -le empecé a echar primero crema en el cuello y a masajear. Ponía muecas de dolor al principio pero luego se le notó relajarse. Se tumbó boca abajo y cogí el lubricante para masajearle la espalda.

 **Bill:** Suspiré, empezando a relajarme. "Cuando me ponga bien del todo, voy a hacerte yo uno".

 **Tom:** Deja la pizarra y relájate -le besé un hombro.

 **Bill:** Asentí y me relajé poco a poco, hasta que sus expertas manos me hicieron dormir.

 **Tom:** Cuando se quedó dormido le limpié la espalda y le tapé. Me fui a cenar y tras cenar me fui a la cama.

 **Bill:** Me desperté un poquito antes de que sonara la alarma. Me abracé con fuerza a Tom y cerré los ojos, esperando a que sonara ese bicho infernal.

 **Tom:** Estaba teniendo un sueño húmedo y la alarma me hizo levantarme sobresaltado y sudando.

 **Bill:** Quité la alarma y me fijé en su erección. No pude evitar relamerme, y me lancé a besarle. "¿Qué soñabas?".

 **Tom:** Contigo... -respondí jadeando.

 **Bill:** Empecé a acariciarle por encima de la sábana. Se le escapó un gemido. "¿Me cuentas tu sueño?"

 **Tom:** Ibas... vestido de policía.

 **Bill:** Me pegué a su cuerpo y seguí acariciando.- ¿Y qué más?

 **Tom:** Y te ponías "violento"... Como el otro día en el baño... -estaba demasiado ansioso.

 **Bill:** Me separé de él y me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.- No te muevas ni te toques. -Fui al baño y me puse el traje de policía. Volví corriendo a la habitación, y Tom abrió muchísimo la boca, jadeando.

 **Tom:** Instintivamente llevé mi mano a mi polla, incapaz de articular palabra.

 **Bill:** Me lancé la cama y quité su mano de su polla. Me miró medio desesperado y negué con la cabeza. Empecé a besarle de forma muy, muy sucia.

 **Tom:** Me restregué contra su polla pero se apartó de golpe.

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza otra vez y le hice tumbarse bocabajo. Me llené la mano de lubricante y le metí el primer dedo. A lo burro, intentando meterle todo lo posible.

 **Tom:** Grité. Era incapaz de pensar en nada.

 **Bill:** Lamí y besé su cuello, y metí el segundo dedo. Recordé lo bestia que fui el otro día y empecé a acelerar la penetración de mis dedos.

 **Tom:** Me agarré a las sábanas gritando y gimiendo. Sentía un pinchazo en la polla que necesitaba ser atendido. Levanté el culo y colé mi mano debajo mío

 **Bill:** Le di un manotazo para que estuviera quieto. Me llené de lubricante y le penetré a lo bestia. Se había quedado a cuatro patas, y me estaba excitando muchísimo. Atendí su erección y empezó a gritar y gemir mi nombre mientras yo volvía el ritmo más bruto, más frenético.

 **Tom:** Grité tanto como mi voz dio de si. ¿Cómo mierda había acabado a cuatro patas?

 **Bill:** Seguí penetrando, moviéndome como un desesperado por su estrechez. Sentí un pinchazo en la ingle, que me avisaba de que el orgasmo iba a llegar y le apreté con fuerza una de las nalgas mientras bombeaba su erección.

 **Tom:** Puse los ojos en blanco cuando me dio de lleno en la próstata y gritando como un animal me caí en la cama.

 **Bill:** Apretó el culo al correrse, pero como se cayó, mi semen se esparció por su espalda mientras dejaba los ojos cerrados con fuerza, ahogándome en mi propio placer. Cuando vi lo que había liado, me dejé caer a su lado y le sonreí.

 **Tom:** //¿Cómo mierda he acabado así?//.

 **Bill:** Puso cara seria y me preocupé. "¿Estás bien? ¿He hecho algo mal?" Me rayé en seguida. Joder... era idiota.

 **Tom:** Sí, estoy genial -sonreí sinceramente.

 **Bill:** Le sonreí yo también y le besé con lentitud. Cogí las toallitas y nos limpié.

 **Tom:** Estaba jadeando todavía. Apoyé la cabeza en la almohada.

 **Bill:** Le abracé con una sonrisa enorme y dejé pequeños y tiernos besitos por todo su rostro, pero sin llegar a tocar sus labios.

 **Tom:** Solté un gemido ahogado por la almohada. Cuando tuve fuerzas suficientes me levanté para vestirme.

 **Bill:** Me vestí antes que Tom y le preparé el desayuno. Fui al baño y me maquillé con un poco de prisa y volví a la cocina. "¿Qué coche nos llevamos hoy?".

 **Tom:** Depende de si quieres conducir o no... ¿cómo llevas el cuello? -sonreí con malicia.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros. "Me duele menos que ayer, y he conseguido taparlo con la ropa."

 **Tom:** Sonreí de lado- No del todo... Te asoma medio. Luego te doy un masaje.

 **Bill:** Asentí y cogí las llaves de su coche. "¿Me llevas a clase, Tommy?".

 **Tom:** Le besé cuando acabé de desayunar- Vamos. ¿Le gastamos la broma a Anna? -sonreí.

 **Bill:** Le devolví la sonrisa y asentí. Me dio la mano y fuimos al coche. Tenía un poco de sueño, y hacerlo con Tom me había cansado bastante, pero no quise que se diera cuenta y me puse a jugar con el móvil.

 **Tom:** Puse la música y Bill me miró mal. Llegamos a la universidad y todos nos miraron. Señalaban al cuello de Bill //Mierda, no había tenido esto en cuenta//. Bill estaba con la cabeza agachada y yo agarrándole posesivamente conteniéndome para no reventar cabezas.

 **Bill:** ¿¡Pero qué cojones te ha pasado!? -Anna estaba muerta de preocupación. Me tocó los chupetones y no pude contener una mueca de dolor. "Son chupetones. Estaba follando con Tom y se nos fue de las manos. No vimos lo grande que era hasta un buen rato después". Tras las miradas de la gente, se me habían quitado las ganas de bromear.

 **Tom:** Anna me miró mal- ¿Seguro? -Que sí, coño -le miró con una ceja levantada mirando su cuello- Pues parece que te han agarrado del cuello y lo estás intentando tapar...

 **Bill:** Que no, joder. -No pude evitar hablar.- Que son chupetones. -Cogí el móvil y le envié un mensaje. "Tú nos has visto follar... ya sabes lo bestias que somos. Créenos, coño".

 **Tom:** ¡Y tú cállate! -le grité sin poder contenerme.

 **Bill:** Pegué un bote y los chicos se descojonaron. Le di la mano y la apreté, intentando que se calmara.

 **Tom:** Que parece que no te entra en la cabeza que el médico te prohibió hablar... -le dije más calmado

 **Bill:** Resoplé, empezando a mosquearme. "¿Y qué mierda le hago si aveces no puedo evitar hablar? Pero tranquilo, que ya no te diré ni una puta palabra si no es por escrito." Le di la hoja con mala cara y solté su mano, escuchando a Anna hablar de sus planes para el fin de semana.

 **Tom:** Perfecto -le dije- A ver si es verdad.

 **Bill:** Me dolieron mucho sus palabras, pero no dejé que lo notara. De hecho, hice como si no le hubiera escuchado. Entonces sonó el timbre para entrar a clase, y fui hacia dentro sin mirar a Tom, con intención de no despedirme.

 **Tom:** Le cogí de la muñeca y le besé posesivamente y a mala hostia... Y me fui. Me apoyé en el coche y me fumé un cigarrillo para tranquilizarme. Pasó un chico por mi lado que no me vio comentando los rumores y le agarré del cuello y le estampé contra el coche.

-¿Qué mierda vais diciendo de Bill y de mi? 

-Lo siento, perdón, déjame irme. 

-¡Responde! -le grité.

-Que después de salir de la cárcel le pegaste una paliza que casi lo matas y le violaste. Además Ian os vio y lo llevabas casi inconsciente en brazos -dijo llorando- Y cuando pegaste a Ian viniste a clase al día siguiente para asegurarte de que nadie se acercara a Bill -apreté el agarre y empezó a toser- Y dicen que lo del cuello es por Ian... -me acerqué muy cabreado soltándole y apagándole el cigarrillo en el cuello.

-Fuera de mi puta vista -se fue corriendo y llorando y me fumé otro para relajarme. Justo pasó por ahí llegando tarde uno de los que  declaró en mi contra. Para descargar mi mala hostia le pegué hasta que se cayó al suelo y lo metí en el maletero. Total, solo quedaba en el sótano vivo uno de los policías...


	50. Las luces de la ciudad

**Bill:** Se hizo la hora de salir, pero por primera vez yo no tenía ganas de irme a casa. Salí despacio y me senté en las escaleras a esperar a Tom. Como ahora venía a buscarme andando, posiblemente tardara un rato. Me dediqué a retocar algunas canciones que había compuesto, y cuando iba a empezar con una nueva que se me había ocurrido, llegó Tom.

 **Tom:** Me senté con él tirando el resto del cigarrillo- Hola -dije sin más. Ya no estaba de mala hostia, pero estaba visto que era el único.

 **Bill:** "Hola... En un momentito nos vamos, ¿vale?" Le pasé la pizarra y escribí varias frases que podrían convertirse en versos.

 **Tom:** Con la calma... -le respondí- Ya me he enterado de lo que dicen de nosotros... -me miró.

 **Bill:** "¿Qué dicen?" Cerré el cuaderno, interesado en los rumores.

 **Tom:** Que al salir de la cárcel te pegué una paliza que casi te mato y te violé, que además el puto gilipollas ese nos vio. Que ayer me metí a clase contigo para vigilarte y que lo del cuello te lo he hecho por celos del puto imbécil... **  
**

 **Bill:** Me qué anonadado por lo que me contaba. Le vi un poco mosqueado, así que le di un toquecito en el hombro y cuando me miró, le besé.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié- Pensaba que estabas enfadado -le dije sin ir a malas. **  
**

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza. "¿Tú lo estás?"

 **Tom:** No... Estoy cabreado, pero no contigo.

 **Bill:** Asentí, más tranquilo. "Estaba un poco nervioso, pensaba que sí era conmigo..." bajé la mirada.

 **Tom:** No, no es contigo -le di un beso- ¿Te duele el cuello?

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza. "Estoy bien, tranquilo."

 **Tom:** Asentí- Al final no te lo conté. Ya tenemos sitio y fecha para la boda.

 **Bill:** Le miré con una sonrisa enorme y le abracé con fuerza. "Eso es genial." Cuando leyó la pizarra, la dejé caer y le besé.

 **Tom:** Estuvimos un rato besándonos- No te voy a decir dónde es hasta el día de la boda. Es una sorpresa -la playa era la de un pueblo poco transitado. Se veían rocas que parecían acantilados pequeños y había un paseo al final de la playa de madera un poco más elevado rodeado por lavanda. De fondo se veía un pinar y al otro lado solo el mar. Iban a acordonar toda la zona para que no viéramos a nadie no invitado ni de lejos. Estaba seguro de que le iba a encantar.

 **Bill:** Sonreí muy ilusionado y volví a besarle. "¿Y qué día vamos a casarnos, Tommy?"

 **Tom:** El 17 de junio -sonrió- Y ya he encargado mi traje. Falta el tuyo.

 **Bill:** "¿Traje? Pensaba que no querías..." Fruncí el ceño mientras le enseñaba la pizarra.

 **Tom:** Por lo que me ha costado, me lo pongo hasta para hacer deporte...

 **Bill:** Le abracé con fuerza. "Gracias, Tom. Te quiero".

 **Tom:** Le acaricié las rastas- En realidad falta poco por hacer -dije.

 **Bill:** Asentí. "Ya... Pero si no hubieras hecho tú eso, habríamos tardado mucho".

 **Tom:** Que va... -dije sin más- Lo único que como el sitio es sorpresa tengo que hacer yo todo porque si no, te enterarás... Pero bueno, tú dedícate a encontrar un traje o lo que sea que quieras llevar que te guste y me das el visto bueno a lo que quieres comer. Y a vivir... -se rió.

 **Bill:** "Me siento mal cargándote con todo el trabajo..." hice un puchero.

 **Tom:** Tú no me has pedido nada. Lo hago porque me ha salido de la polla -dije riéndome.

 **Bill:** "Lo sé... pero ahora tienes que hacerlo todo..." me levanté y tiré de él. Tenía ganas de irme a casa ya.

 **Tom:** ¿Y? He organizado media boda en dos mañanas... La gente tarda tanto porque no tienen ni puta idea... Además, déjate mimar y me recompensas con buen sexo.

 **Bill:** Me reí como pude. "Está bien..." Le di un mordisco suave en el cuello y seguimos con el paseo a casa.

 **Tom:** Llegamos a casa tras tres helados y una hora de paseo. Qué ganas de acabar ya con los putos paseos- Oye, ¿cuando fue tu último mareo?

 **Bill:** Hice memoria. "Ya ni lo recuerdo, pero creo que fue días antes de que viniera Anna a dormir."

 **Tom:** ¿Y te encuentras bien del todo? -asintió- Pues podríamos dejar los putos paseos ya.

 **Bill:** Me puse a dar saltos. "Sí, por favor. Estoy harto ya." Salté a sus brazos y le besé.

 **Tom:** Le empecé a besar y le quité la camiseta para darle un masaje en el cuello.

 **Bill:** Los días pasaron lentamente, y llegó el viernes. El moratón del cuello estaba casi quitado y no me dolía. Tom se había ido a "trabajar" y yo estaba duchándome. Aburrido, empecé a cantar y entonces me di cuenta: ¡mi voz había vuelto! Sonriendo, decidí darle una sorpresa a Tom. Le envié un mensaje: "Cuando vuelvas a casa te espera una sorpresa :D"

 **Tom:** Me llegó el mensaje. Estaba terminando de cargarme al policía cuando lo leí y decidí acabar de una vez e ir corriendo. Me duché en la ducha de la casa para llegar ya limpio (decidí limpiar el baño después de que Anna viniera a casa, para no volver a llegar ensangrentado) y fui hasta allí.

 **Bill:** Le recibí con un fuerte abrazo. No pensaba decirle nada de mi voz aún, así que usé la pizarra. "¿Listo para tu sorpresa?".

 **Tom:** Vamos -sonreí.

 **Bill:** Cogí las llaves del Audi y le llevé hasta el coche de la mano. "Voy a llevarte por ahí... Pero primero vamos a por unas pizzas, ¿vale?".

 **Tom:** Tú sabrás, es tu sorpresa -sonreí de lado.

 **Bill:** Nos subimos al coche y conduje a una pizzería cercana. Compré un par de pizzas, resfrescos, y helado. En lo que esperábamos, anocheció. Miré el cielo y sonreí. //Perfecto...//.

 **Tom:** Pagamos y nos montamos en el Audi. No tenía ni idea de a dónde me llevaba.

 **Bill:** Sonriendo, atravesé los altos, por la zona de mi antigua casa, y le llevé hacia las afueras, en dirección a un bosquecillo. Cuando el coche no pudo avanzar más, aparqué a un lado del camino. "Tenemos que andar un poquito... pero son solo un par de minutillos." Le di la pizarra y puse y mejor cara de "lo siento".

 **Tom:** Le cogí de la cintura- ¿Hacia dónde?

 **Bill:** Saqué la cena y señalé hacia una pequeña cuesta. Sonriendo, llegamos de la mano hasta lo alto de una colina. Me puse frente a él para que no se girara y escribí en mi móvil. "Tengo que vendarte para no joderte la sorpresa, ¿vale?".

 **Tom:** Asentí sonriendo de lado. Sabía que no iba por ahí pero me estaba imaginando unas guarradas...

 **Bill:** Le vendé los ojos y le hice girar sobre sí mismo. Le empujé de los hombros hacia abajo y se sentó. Me senté detrás de él y le abracé. Le quité la venda y abrió muchísimo los ojos: a nuestros pies se extendían todas las luces de la ciudad, haciendo que se viera preciosa, y el cielo se veía lleno de estrellas, porque la contaminación lumínica no llegaba hasta la colina.

 **Tom:** Sonreí. Me encantó el sitio. Le miré- Me encanta. ¿Cómo encontraste este sitio?

 **Bill:** "Una vez que me pegó Jörg, salí corriendo y acabé aquí. Es mi refugio, mi sitio especial. Aquí me sentía seguro". Le di el móvil para que leyera.

 **Tom:** No me hizo ninguna gracia leer eso. Pero me gustaba mucho la sorpresa- ¿Y traes aquí a seguramente la persona más peligrosa que has conocido en tu vida? -le dije bromeando para no pensar en el hijo de puta de su padre, que poco daño le hicimos...

 **Bill:** Sonreí y volví a abrazarle, negando con la cabeza. "Traigo aquí a la única persona que me ha hecho sentir más seguro que mi propio refugio. Aquí compuse muchas canciones, ¿sabes?" Cuando acabó de leer, me aclaré la garganta y empecé a cantarle una de mis canciones más especiales. - 

_Mis ojos me miran con cansancio_

_Sin ningún tipo de confort_

_Ya no puedo luchar con esto_

_Estoy perdido_

_Todo lo que fui_

_No lo encuentro en mi interior_

_Todo se ha ido_

_como una ilusión_

_Viendo cómo me esfumo cada vez más_

_No soy yo cuando no estás conmigo_

_Estaré solo_

_Y todo lo que queda de mí_

_Sobra_

_No quiero existir_

_Fuera cuelga el cielo torcido_

_Y tu nota de despedida en la pared_

_No soy yo cuando no estás conmigo_

_Estaré solo_

_Ya no sé quién soy_

_Y lo que todavía es importante_

_Es el lugar en el que estés_

_Sin ti en la noche_

_No encuentro nada dentro de mí_

_¿Qué me has hecho?_

_Viendo como me esfumo cada vez más_

_No soy yo cuando no estás conmigo_

_Estaré solo_

_Y todo lo que queda de mí sobra_

_No quiero existir_

_Fuera cuelga el cielo torcido_

_Y tu nota de despedida en la pared_

_No soy yo cuando no estás conmigo_

_No quiero existir más._

_Me desintegro lentamente_

_No sigas reteniéndome_

_No te puedo sacar de mí otra vez_

_No importa donde estés, ven y rescátame_

_No soy yo cuando no estás conmigo_

_Estaré solo_

_Y todo lo que queda de mí sobra_

_No quiero existir_

_Fuera cuelga el cielo torcido_

_Y tu nota de despedida en la pared_

_No soy yo cuando no estás conmigo_

_No quiero existir más_

_No quiero existir más_

_No quiero existirmás._

**Tom:** Me quedé de piedra. ¡Tenía voz! No lo entendía. Pero tampoco pude pensar eso mucho. La canción me había conmovido. Y el sitio, y todo. Me quedé mirándole sin palabras y simplemente le besé.

 **Bill:** Estuvimos un ratito compartiendo besos y caricias tiernas. Cuando me separé, le sonreí. -Te amo... -y volví a besarle. Estaba muy emocionado, porque ¡le había gustado! Sentía mis ojos arder, pero me negaba a que se fuera todo a la mierda por mi estúpida sensiblería.

 **Tom:** Le abracé sentándolo encima mía- ¿Desde cuándo hablas?

 **Bill:** Desde esta tarde. Estaba en la ducha, y sin darme cuenta he empezado a cantar. En parte por eso te he traído aquí. -apretó un poco el abrazo.

 **Tom:** Me alegro... -apoyé la barbilla en su hombro observando la ciudad- ¿Cenamos?

 **Bill:** Vale... -abrí una pizza y un par de refrescos y se lo acerqué.

 **Tom:** No le dejé quitarse de encima mío. Apreté su espalda a mi pecho.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y empecé a cenar disfrutando de la maravillosa vista de la ciudad y del pecho de Tom pegado a mi espalda.

 **Tom:** Estuvimos bastante rato callados, simplemente abrazados.

 **Bill:** Acabamos de cenar en silencio. Me giré hacia él y me quedé mirando sus ojos. La ciudad de veía más bonita reflejada en ellos. Sonreí.

 **Tom:** Le sonreí y le empecé a besar con cariño. Entre caricias le quité la camiseta. Me miró algo extrañado- Te voy a hacer el amor -le susurré al oído acariciándole.


	51. Llamadas extrañas

**Bill:** ¿A qué? -pregunté medio flipado. Recordaba la única vez que Tom me había hecho el amor en el sentido de todo lento, tierno y romántico. ¿Iba a hacerlo otra vez? Me derretí solo de pensarlo.

 **Tom:** En tu lugar especial... -le besé el cuello y se estremeció. Me quité la camiseta y empecé a besarle de arriba a abajo.

 **Bill:** Puse las manos bajo mi cabeza, suspirando y dejándole hacer. Por fuera intentaba aparentar normalidad, pero en realidad me estaba derritiendo.

 **Tom:** Le desabroché el pantalón y se lo quité junto a los calzoncillos. Subí hasta su boca y empecé a besarle mientras le preparaba.

 **Bill:** Empecé a jadear al sentir sus dedos penetrando mi entrada. Sin dejar de besarle con cariño, bajé las manos por su torso y le bajé poco a poco los pantalones y los boxer, liberando su miembro.

 **Tom:** Cuando ya le noté preparado, le penetré- Te amo.

 **Bill:** Gemí y se me cayeron un par de lágrimas. Era el momento más mágico de toda mi vida sexual.- Yo... también te amo, Tom. -Intenté que la voz no me temblara, no quería preocuparle encima. Volví a besarle mientras se movía lentamente, restregando todo su cuerpo contra el mío.

 **Tom:** No dejé de besarle en todo momento. Empecé a masturbarle al ritmo de mis embestidas. Ambos gemíamos. Al final se corrió en mi mano y poco después, yo dentro de él.

 **Bill:** Le abracé con fuerza antes de que saliera de mí.- Te amo...

 **Tom:** Le besé una vez más- Yo también -le acaricié y salí de él.

 **Bill:** Jadeé al sentirle salir de mi cuerpo. Se tumbó a mi lado y nos quedamos mirando las estrellas, abrazados.

 **Tom:** Te tienen envidia -dije al rato.

 **Bill:** ¿Quiénes? -pregunté sin entender.

 **Tom:** Las estrellas.

 **Bill:** Me reí, pero él me miraba totalmente serio.- ¿Por qué lo dices?

 **Tom:** Porque tus ojos brillan más que ellas. Y el cielo es muy bonito, pero no se compara contigo -dije serio.

 **Bill:** Me sorprendí y emocioné con sus palabras y le besé.- Pues yo creo que en realidad me envidian porque están solas, no tienen a alguien como tú.

 **Tom:** No lo creo...

 **Bill:** Pues créelo... no te das cuenta de lo maravilloso que eres y el bien que me haces. Me da igual lo que digan los demás, sin ti yo no soy nada... Ni siquiera soy yo mismo.

 **Tom:** Yo ya sé que soy maravilloso... Desde hace muchos años. El que no se da cuenta de que es maravilloso eres tú. Míralas... Qué envidiosas -señale al cielo- ¡Y lo tengo yo y no lo comparto! -grité.

 **Bill:** Me reía carcajadas y le abracé con fuerza.- Aunque quisieras, yo no te dejaría... no quiero ser de nadie más.

 **Tom:** Más te vale... Porque no tienes opción -sonreí con chulería y le besé.

 **Bill:** Me gusta demasiado ser solo tuyo... -Le mordí el cuello con suavidad. Empezaba a hacer aire, y un poco de frío, pero me negaba a separarme de Tom.

 **Tom:** Le vi temblar un poco. Cogí un pañuelo del bolsillo de Bill y nos limpié sin separarnos. Alcancé la ropa y nos vestí.

 **Bill:** No... no quiero vestirme... -Dije revolviéndome en mi sitio.

 **Tom:** Me reí. Parecía un niño pequeño- Ahora que puedes hablar, ¿no querrás ponerte malo con anginas o algo así?

 **Bill:** Suspiré y acabé de vestirme. Me bebí un refresco que aún nos quedaba.

 **Tom:** Le abracé y le senté encima mío poniéndonos como al principio. Pero esta vez le besaba el cuello con cariño desde detrás.

 **Bill:** Respiré hondo, tranquilo. Me puse a ver la ciudad, hasta que sentí que el sueño se apoderaba de mí.- No quiero, pero deberíamos volver...

 **Tom:** La próxima vez nos traemos mantas y dormimos aquí -le di otro beso mientras se levantaba.

 **Bill:** Me parece perfecto... -recogimos las cosas y le di la mano para que no se cayera al volver. Subimos al Audi y emprendimos el camino hacia casa.

 **Tom:** Llegamos a casa. Quería que Bill tuviera un día perfecto- Túmbate en la cama boca abajo, que te voy a hacer un masaje.

 **Bill:** No, no. Quiero hacértelo yo... -dije abrazándole.

 **Tom:** Déjame mimarte. Mañana me lo haces. Quiero que tu día sea perfecto.

 **Bill:** Mi día ya está siendo perfecto... -dije besándole el cuello.

 **Tom:** Le besé y le hice tumbarse poco a poco en la cama.

 **Bill:** Me dejé caer y cerré los ojos, agotado.

 **Tom:** Le saqué la camiseta y me levanté un poco- Si estás agotado... Date la vuelta -le dije. Me hizo al final caso y, obviando lo que me ponía que me obedeciera y tenerlo entre mis piernas boca abajo, me senté a horcajadas en su culo y alcancé el lubricante de la mesilla.

 **Bill:** Empezó a masajear con cuidado.- ¿Sabes? Lo que has dicho antes, lo del día perfecto... es absurdo.

 **Tom:** ¿No te ha gustado?

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros, notando ya los efectos del masaje.- Cada día contigo es perfecto. No necesito que hagas nada especial...

 **Tom:** Me reí y le di un lametón en la espalda llevándome un poco de lubricante sabor fresa. Esperaba que Bill no notara mi erección. Seguí con el masaje y, al poco rato, le noté dormido así que le limpié, le puse el pijama y me lo puse yo y me dispuse a dormir.

 **Bill:** Me desperté cuando la luz me dio en la cara. Abrí los ojos y vi a Tom durmiendo. ¡Estaba guapísimo! Le di un besito en el cuello y arrugó la nariz. Joder... Con una sonrisa de idiota, le abracé y volví a recostarme.

 **Tom:** Me desperté al notar que era abrazado. Miré y era Bill.

 **Bill:** Le sonreí.- Buenos días...

 **Tom:** Hola -bostecé- ¿Qué tal has dormido?

 **Bill:** De maravilla... ¿tú has dormido bien? -le besé la mejilla y me volví a tirar en la cama.

 **Tom:** Muy bien -//Obviando los sueños húmedos y la paja nocturna del baño//.

 **Bill:** Le miré con la ceja alzada.- ¿Sí? Pues te he sentido levantarte por la noche...

 **Tom:** Me meaba... -respondí como si nada.

 **Bill:** Pero tardaste mucho rato... Recuerdo que rodé y noté la cama fría... -Sabía a qué se había ido. Las paredes de la casa eran casi de papel y se oía todo.

 **Tom:** Lo habrás soñado... -dije //PILLADA GORDA//.

 **Bill:** Resoplé, divertido con la escena.- Tom, que te oí. Si no hubiera estado tan cansado, habría ido a ayudarte.

 **Tom:** Bueno, ¿pues si me oíste para qué preguntas?

 **Bill:** Porque me encantan las caras que pones cuando intentas poner una excusa. Me subí encima de él y le besé.

 **Tom:** Me volví a empalmar- Joder, es que me dejaste anoche burro perdido.

 **Bill:** Podrías haberme despertado... te habría ayudado...

 **Tom:** ¿Y me ayudas ahora? -pregunté restregándome contra él.

 **Bill:** ¿En serio necesitas preguntar? -y me lancé a por su boca, ansioso.

 **Tom:** Le comí la boca y empezó a bajar por mi pecho dejando besos, mordiscos y lametones.

 **Bill:** Me metí por debajo de las sábanas y le miré desde ahí.- ¿Quieres que... la chupe? -pregunté mientras le lamía la ingle, cerca del ombligo.

 **Tom:** Sí -dije gimiendo.

 **Bill:** Me metí la punta y jugueteé con ella en el interior de mi boca. Tom gemía y jadeaba y movía la pelvis, intentando profundizar.

 **Tom:** Métetela entera -gemí.

 **Bill:** Le miré con lascivia y le obedecí. Me metí todo lo que pude acaparar y empezó a gritar y gemir. Cuando le quedaba poco, aumenté el ritmo y empecé a masajearle los testículos con cuidado de no hacerle daño.

 **Tom:** Aaah -me corrí.

 **Bill:** Me lo tragué todo y subí hasta él. Le besé el cuello y le abracé. Me restregué y notó mi erección.- ¿Me ayudas tú ahora, Tommy?

 **Tom:** Me lancé a sus labios y le apreté contra mi cintura.

 **Bill:** Pegué mi cuerpo al suyo y empecé a restregarme contra él. Cada vez estaba más duro, y necesitaba que hiciera algo ya.

 **Tom:** Le metí un dedo en el culo besándole el cuello.

 **Bill:** Gemí y me moví contra él.- Mete más... Ah...

 **Tom:** Le metí el segundo dedo y empecé a hacer con ellos como si fueran tijeras. Bill estaba empezando a chorrear. Sonreí con malicia. ¿Se correría sin tocarle la polla? Le tumbé, le agarré las manos por encima de la cabeza y metí el tercer dedo mientras le lamía el cuello.

 **Bill:** Gemí de forma más ruidosa. Estaba a puntito, pero no pensaba correrme así.- Tom... fóllame... hazlo ya.

 **Tom:** Le besé para callarle y seguí moviendo los dedos en su interior. Metí y saqué los dedos de él y se corrió salpicando todo.

 **Bill:** Cerré los ojos y bajé la mirada, totalmente humillado. Me daba vergüenza que me mirara, así que me revolví, intentando apartarme.

 **Tom:** Se me fue la sonrisa- ¿Qué te pasa?

 **Bill:** Nada... quiero limpiarme. -No era mentira del todo, así que esperaba que no se preocupara.

 **Tom:** Espérate... -le besé el cuello y me metí su polla en la boca notando como en seguida se volvía a poner dura.

 **Bill:** Aah... Tom... ¿qu-qué haces? -dije entre gemidos.

 **Tom:** Comerte la polla -dije sacándomela para volvérmela a meter hasta el fondo.

 **Bill:** Orgh... ¿por... qué? No... No hace falta, ya me... -Me dio vergüenza completar la frase y gemí más fuerte.

 **Tom:** Succioné fuerte hasta que se corrió. Me di cuenta que se sentía avergonzado. Él jadeaba- Me apetecía comértela.

 **Bill:** Me puse como un tomate y me tapé con la sábana toda la cara. Seguía muy avergonzado.

 **Tom:** Le quité la sábana y empecé a lamerle el estómago para limpiarle el semen y ver si así se le pasaba la vergüenza.

 **Bill:** Temblé entre sus brazos, jadeando. Acabó de lamerme y me besó. Le abracé con fuerza y le besé la frente.

 **Tom:** No te sientas mal... No tienes porqué. Si quieres me haces lo mismo, que no me quejaré -le dije al oído.

 **Bill:** Se me escapó una risita y volví a ponerme rojo.

 **Tom:** Sonreí de lado y le besé- Qué vergonzoso eres para unas cosas y qué poco para otras -se puso rojo.

 **Bill:** Idiota... -Bajé la mirada, todavía muy rojo.

 **Tom:** Bésame.

 **Bill:** Alcé la cabeza y le besé. Clavé las uñas en su espalda, pegando nuestros cuerpos. Cuando nos separamos le sonreí.

 **Tom:** Le quería vacilar pero no por lo de correrse sin tocarle sino por lo de avergonzarse. Pero me lo ahorré para que no se deprimiera. Y simplemente dije- ¿Desayunamos?

 **Bill:** Venga, vamos. -sonriendo, me puse unos pantalones y fui hacia la cocina.

 **Tom:** Vamos -le di una palmada en el culo y fui sin vestirme.

 **Bill:** Le miré de arriba a abajo y me mordí el labio. Vi lo tarde que era y me giré hacia él.- ¿Y si hago directamente la comida?

 **Tom:** Me vale -me senté en la silla.

 **Bill:** Le saqué la lengua y empecé a preparar la comida mientras sentía su mirada clavada en mí.- ¿Qué vas a querer hacer hoy?

 **Tom:** Hacerte mi esclavo sexual y follarte hasta que el cuerpo aguante... Tal vez sea bueno y te deje follarme un poco.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Me parece perfecto... Si aguantas más de dos. -Le piqué.

 **Tom:** Yo aguanto todo lo que me echen. Eres tú el que siempre se queda dormido... -le dije para picar- Además tú harás lo que yo te diga, que te voy a hacer mi esclavo -//Aunque todavía no haya acabado la apuesta y tenga que hacer lo que él diga, pero como no se acuerda...//.

 **Bill:** En realidad aún tienes que obedecerme... -me miró fijamente. No se lo esperaba, seguro. -Solo porque no te haya dado órdenes, no me he olvidado.

 **Tom:** ¿Y si no te obedezco? -dije de coña. Me quedé a cuadros con su respuesta.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros.- Te quedas sin esclavo sexual el día de hoy y no vuelvo a cocinar para ti nunca más. -Dije dándole la espalda sin mirarle.

 **Tom:** Era broma... -dije algo picado.

 **Bill:** Sonreí al oír su voz de picado. Dejé la comida e la mesa y me senté a horcajadas sobre él. -No te enfades, anda... Yo tampoco hablaba en serio. -Cogí su rostro con las dos manos y le besé.

 **Tom:** Le seguí el beso y le hice sentarse encima. Me dispuse a comer.

 **Bill:** Empecé a comer en silencio, disfrutando de su compañía.

 **Tom:** Acabamos de comer- ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros.- Lo que quieras... elige tú el plan.

 **Tom:** Pues ven, esclavo sexual -dije de coña.

 **Bill:** Me reí y me puse a su lado.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer, amo? -Me relamí, enseñando el piercing de mi lengua.

 **Tom:** Le abracé y nos tiré a la cama lamiéndome el piercing del labio- De momento me vas a hacer una mamada -dije lamiéndole el cuello.

 **Bill:** Sonreí.- Por supuesto, amo. -Me puse encima de él. Le besé y mordí por todo el torso y bajé hasta su polla. Le di un par de lametones y luego me la metí en la boca.

 **Tom:** Empecé a gemir hasta que al final me corrí.

 **Bill:** ¿Y ahora qué ordena, amo? -Pregunté después de tragar su semen.

 **Tom:** Me lancé hacia él y le besé estampándolo contra el colchón- Que gimas y grites mucho ahora que puedes...

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Dalo por hecho, amo. -Y volvió a besarme.

 **Tom:** Le dilaté mientras le besaba el cuello. Jugué un poco con los dedos dentro más por desquiciarle que por otra cosa.

 **Bill:** Joder, Tom... fóllame de una vez... -dije desesperándome.

 **Tom:** Aquí el que da las órdenes soy yo. A cuatro patas -le ordené.

 **Bill:** Me reí y le obedecí.- ¿Así está bien, amo?

 **Tom:** Le di un mordisco en el culo- Así perfecto -le penetré de golpe.

 **Bill:** Chillé al sentirle tan duro y tan dentro... llegaba bien al fondo y me volvía loco.- Oh... así, amo...

 **Tom:** Le dí con fuerza y con ansia. Quería oírle gritar... Estaba tan estrecho.

 **Bill:** No paraba de gritar, me estaba dando como hacía mucho que no lo hacía.- Oh, joder... Fuerte, Tom... Más... -Llevé una mano a mi erección y empecé a masturbarme con ansias.

 **Tom:** Agarré de sus caderas para ayudarme y aumentar la fuerza. Sentía cómo mis huevos estaban chocando con su culo. Estaba gimiendo y recreándome en sus gritos de placer. Cogí su culo de los lados y apreté para hacer que estuviera más estrecho y me sintiera más.

 **Bill:** Uooh... -grité cuando me apretó. Ahora sí que le sentía, duro y bestia. Aumenté el ritmo de mi mano, sintiendo que iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Casi me lloraban los ojos del gusto.- Tom... no puedo más...

 **Tom:** Empecé a aumentar lo poco que podía ya la velocidad y la fuerza y con un grito, se corrió.

 **Bill:** Me temblaba todo, pero esperé hasta que gritó y se corrió en mí para dejarme caer en la cama, jadeando y tembloroso.

 **Tom:** Le besé con un beso muy sucio esperando a que dejara de temblar.

 **Bill:** Al poco, dejé de temblar. Tom seguía tan tranquilo, y me avergoncé enseguida de la reacción exagerada de mi cuerpo. No entendía qué me pasaba, pero ese día me avergonzaba todo.

 **Tom:** Le besé sucio- Ponte boca abajo.

 **Bill:** Le obedecí sin saber muy bien sus intenciones y cerré los ojos, intentando relajar mi respiración.

 **Tom:** Le mordí el cuello y los hombros y colé la mano debajo suya masajeándole la polla para que se empalmara.

 **Bill:** Estaba masajeándome, pero ya lo habíamos hecho varias veces ese día, y no podía más. No lograr excitarme me hizo sentir fatal... no quería que mal pensara.- Para, Tommy... ya no puedo más. No creo que consigas algo. -Quitó la mano.- Lo siento mucho...

 **Tom:** Le besé el cuello y le dije de broma- ¿Qué clase de esclavo sexual estás hecho?

 **Bill:** Ese comentario me hizo sentir todavía peor.- De veras que lo siento, Tom... No sabía que no podría... -Se me escapó un puchero que creo que no vio.

 **Tom:** Pero que era broma -le dije abrazándole con cariño.

 **Bill:** Respiré hondo, calmándome un poco, y correspondí a su abrazo.- Aun así lo siento... En serio que quería divertirme así contigo esta tarde...

 **Tom:** No pasa nada... Eso sí. Ya has perdido tu oportunidad de hacer lo que quiera una semana... Yo no la habría dejado pasar...

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Es más divertido pedírtelo y que tú decidas si quieres o no, o que me ofrezcas tus ideas.

 **Tom:** Claro la responsabilidad para mi, ¿no? Luego te reviento a polvos y así tienes excusa para echarme la culpa -se rió de mi falsa indignación.

 **Bill:** Le espachurré entre mis brazos mientras me reía y acabé encima de él.- No te enfades, Tommy... -le hablé con mi tonito inocente y le besé.

 **Tom:** Sonreí de lado y le mordí el labio apretándole el culo.

 **Bill:** Bueno... Amo... ¿Qué quieres que haga ahora? -pregunté cuando soltó mi labio.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué prefieres, bizcocho o chocolate con churros? -le pregunté. Me miró sin entenderme.

 **Bill:** Bizcocho... ¿Por? -me apetecía más el bizcocho.

 **Tom:** Pues te ordeno que vengas a ayudarme... -se fue a levantar pero se lo impedí y le besé muy sucio.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a su beso y me apreté contra él.- Me gusta ayudarte... -se rió y volvió a besarme.

 **Tom:** Buen esclavo... -sonreí y se rió. Nos levantamos y nos fuimos a la cocina.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué hago, amo? -Dije abrazándole y besando su sien con mimo.

 **Tom:** ¿Un stripteasse? -dije de coña. Me sacó la lengua y le acaricié- Abrázame y espera órdenes -le dije fingiendo seriedad.

 **Bill:** Intenté contener la risa y fingir seriedad, como él hacía.- Claro,amo.

 **Tom:** Me aguanté la risa- ¿Dónde está la harina en esta casa? -le pregunté "ofendido".

 **Bill:** Señalé el tarro, justo delante de su cara.- Aquí tiene, amo. Casi toda la harina de la casa.

 **Tom:** ¿Te crees muy listo, eh? Ahora verás -le empecé a hacer cosquillas.

 **Bill:** No, amo, ¡para! -no me hizo caso y no pude evitar que la harina se escurriera... Nos cayó toda en la cabeza.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír y le besé- ¿Estarás contento? -dije sonriéndole muy cerca de su cara.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Mucho. El color harina resalta tus ojos.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír- Pues no queda harina... Vamos a la ducha y compramos luego más.

 **Bill:** Le sonreí.- Venga, vamos... -le cogí de la mano y fuimos al baño.

 **Tom:** Llegamos y nos metimos a la ducha. Me quedé mirando- Lávame -sonreí de lado.

 **Bill:** Sonreí ladino y cogí el champú. Empecé a lavarle el pelo con mimo, dándome un masaje relajante.

 **Tom:** Me dejé hacer. Estaba muy a gusto. Me empezó a besar el cuerpo mientras me lavaba.

 **Bill:** Le aclaré con cuidado y seguí besando. Cogí un gel e hice espuma.- Ponte de espaldas... amo. -Me hizo caso y empecé a masajearle la espalda y los hombros, besándole el cuello.

 **Tom:** Me relajé mientras me daba el masaje y me limpiaba. Estuvo así un rato largo.

 **Bill:** Se me acabó el gel de las manos y le aclaré. Me lavé lo más deprisa posible y le abracé por la espalda. -¿Quieres que siga con el masaje en la cama? -Pregunté con cariño.

 **Tom:** Sí... Es más, te obligo -le acaricié el pelo.

 **Bill:** Me aclaré el cuerpo y cerré el grifo. Le di la mano y fuimos a la habitación, sin secarnos siquiera. -Túmbate... -Me obedeció, cogí una crema y empecé a masajearle.

 **Tom:** Suspiré de gusto y al notar su polla en mi culo me acabé empalmando. No lo notó porque estaba boca abajo.

 **Bill:** Me excitaba bastante tener a Tom tumbado bocabajo, pero hice todo lo posible para no empalmarme. Cuando le noté relajado, me incliné sobre él para besarle y morderle el cuello.

 **Tom:** Había conseguido que se me bajara hasta que me mordió el cuello que me volví a empalmar.

 **Bill:** Se le escapó un jadeo y le miré, sorprendido. Le di la vuelta y vi su erección. No pude evitar relamerme.- Amo... ¿Necesitas que te ayude? -Me excité y puse la mano encima de su polla, haciendo una ligera presión.

 **Tom:** Sí... -dije gimiendo ante su apriete.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué quieres que te haga, amo? -Llevé una de sus manos a mi paquete y jadeé cuando apretó.

 **Tom:** Me lancé a su boca- Sorpréndeme.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Como desees, amo. -Le besé de forma sucia y llevé una mano a su entrada con disimulo. Cuando se distrajo, le metí el primer dedo.

 **Tom:** Aaah -gemí de la sorpresa.

 **Bill:** ¿Quieres esto, amo? ¿O prefieres hacer otra cosa? -Le dije con voz sexy mientras removía el dedo en su interior.

 **Tom:** Esto... -grité cuando metió el segundo dedo.

 **Bill:** Sonriendo, le besé y mordí por donde pillaba. Cuando estuvo listo, entré con fuerza en él. Joder... cómo me gustaba follarle...

 **Tom:** Le agarré de los hombros con fuerza gritando.

 **Bill:** Aah... Oh, Tom... Me encantas... -Le besé y mordí su labio inferior. Cogí su polla y empecé a masturbarle, fuerte y rápido, al ritmo de mi penetración.

 **Tom:** Aaah, Bill -me agarré a las sábanas.

 **Bill:** Estaba a punto, lo notaba... Volví todo mas bestia, más frenético, y no pude evitar correrme cuando empezó a gritar mi nombre entre gemidos. Salí de su cuerpo, pero no dejé de masturbarle.

 **Tom:** Bill, chupa... -dije entre gemidos.

 **Bill:** Me reí y le hice caso. Iba deprisa, extasiado con sus gritos. Quería que se corriera ya solo por oírle gritar mi nombre.

 **Tom:** Aaaah, Bill -grité reventando en su boca.

 **Bill:** Me tragué todo y le besé la frente mientras él jadeaba. -Me encanta que grites mi nombre... -susurré en su oído.

 **Tom:** Le abracé- Y a mi gritarlo.

 **Bill:** Me dejé caer sobre él y correspondí a su abrazo. Estaba muerto de sueño, pero no quería dormirme aún...

 **Tom:** Le besé recuperándome- ¿Vemos una peli? Como recompensa a ser un buen esclavo te dejo elegir -dije de coña.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- No, elígela tú. Me gustan las pelis que pones. -En realidad, me gustaban más sus sonrisas al buscar una peli, pero... Eso era mi pequeño secretito. Bueno, mío y de Anna.

 **Tom:** Le miré con la ceja levantada- ¿De verdad?

 **Bill:** Hazlo antes de que me arrepienta, anda. -respondí con una gran sonrisa.

 **Tom:** Vale -fui a por una película.

 **Bill:** Me puse unos calzoncillos y empecé a preparar palomitas cuando sonó mi móvil. 

-¿Hola? 

-¡Princesa!, ¿cómo estás? 

-¡Ah, hola Anna! Estoy perfecto... por si no lo has visto, estoy hablando. -iba a decir algo, pero la interrumpí. -¿Qué querías, pequeña? 

-Nada... es solo que os llamé anoche y no respondíais. ¿Dónde estuvisteis? 

-Ah... bueno, pasamos la noche por ahí, viendo la parte de los altos en la que yo vivía... 

-Uf, menos mal... bueno, te veo el lunes, que voy a cenar con los padres de Noah. ¡Chao! -Antes de que pudiera responder, colgó. Me quedé mirando el teléfono con una ceja alzada.

 **Tom:** Bill volvió al salón con palomitas y me senté en el sofá contento.

 **Bill:** Me pegué mucho a él, pero sin llegar a sentarme encima, y me centré en la peli.

 **Tom:** Le abracé. Empecé a mirar la película pero de vez en cuando miraba a Bill. Tenía una expresión extraña.

 **Bill:** Me quedé pensando en la conversación con Anna. Intentaba enterarme de la peli, pero no podía evitar pensar en lo que quería decir con ese "menos mal..." de antes.

 **Tom:** Estaba abrazándole y decidí hacer la gracia- Princesa, que no te preocupes, que mucho me tienes que cabrear para que yo te haga eso...

 **Bill:** Me reí.- No pensaba en eso, tonto... -le besé la mejilla de forma ruidosa.

 **Tom:** ¿Entonces? -le acaricié centrando momentáneamente mi atención en una escena de la peli pero volviendo a Bill en seguida.

 **Bill:** Sonreí al verle mirar la peli. Señalé la tele.- Cuando acabe te lo cuento...

 **Tom:** Tú eres mas interesante que la película.

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé con lo que dijo y escondí la cara en su cuello.- Me ha llamado Anna antes y me ha dicho que nos llamó anoche, pero que no respondimos.

 **Tom:** ¿Y eso te preocupa? -dije sin entender.

 **Bill:** No... Pero es que cuando le he dicho que estábamos bien ha sonado DEMASIADO aliviada...

 **Tom:** Habrá pensado que te maté. No te reyes...

 **Bill:** Me rayé más todavía.- ¿En serio crees que ha podido pensar eso?

 **Tom:** No sé. Lo he dicho por decir. Pero que no es para tanto.

 **Bill:** Suspiré, intentando calmarme.- Si tú lo dices...

 **Tom:** ¿Porqué te sienta tan mal? -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Solo me preocupo. Su tono de voz era muy raro... -le besé el cuello.

 **Tom:** Pues no te preocupes. Si piensa que perdí el control, ya ha visto que no. Y si no, estará con la regla, yo qué sé.

 **Bill:** Me reí de su última teoría y le di un beso corto en los labios.

 **Tom:** ¿Estás mejor?

 **Bill:** Asentí y le sonreí. No quería que encima se preocupara.

 **Tom:** Le empecé a besar hasta dejarle tumbado y le agarré de las rastas para profundizar el beso- No te rayes.

 **Bill:** Volví a besarle.- No te preocupes, ya estoy tranquilo.

 **Tom:** ¿Seguro? -le dije muy cerca de su cara.

 **Bill:** Atrapé su labio inferior con los míos y succioné un poco.- Seguro. -Dije cuando le solté.

 **Tom:** Le di un lametón en los labios- Más te vale no mentirme o reproduzco lo de la peli en ti -dije de broma.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- No te miento... sabes que si siguiera mal te lo diría... -Le acaricié con mimo.

 **Tom:** Ya... ya... -dije dándole otro beso. Me incorporé dándole a rebobinar a la peli.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué haces? -Pregunté con una gran sonrisa.

 **Tom:** Rebobinar... -dije como si fuera obvio dándole al play.

 **Bill:** ¿Para qué?

 **Tom:** Para verla... -me miró raro- No me he enterado del último trozo y ahora que ya he acabado con lo importante, me dispongo a enterarme.

 **Bill:** Me reí y le abracé. Siguió atento a la peli, pero yo no. No paraba de pensar el lo último que había dicho, y tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara.

 **Tom:** Acabó la peli y me giré a Bill frustrado- ¿Cenamos?

 **Bill:** Vale... ¿Por qué esa cara tan larga? -Le di un beso en la frente mientras me levantaba a preparar la cena.

 **Tom:** Han matado al tío y han vivido dos -me levanté yo también.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Es una peli para pijos, Tom... A la gente pija le encanta eso de que maten a los tíos.

 **Tom:** No tienen ni puta idea. Además nadie se puede soltar de esas cadenas como se han soltado. Es muy obvio.

 **Bill:** Volví a reírme de su indignación y le hice abrazarme. Empecé con la cena.

 **Tom:** Empecé a besarle el cuello para que se me pasara mi indignación. Encima quería desquitarme con alguien y no podía. Me había cargado ya a todos los secuestrados. Quedaban vivos solo dos que declararon contra mi. La universidad estaba llena de carteles de desaparecidos que nuca iban a aparecer... De eso me había encargado yo. Georg y Gustav me habían estado ayudando con los que había matado ya y había quedado con ellos para secuestrar a esos dos. Pero me tenía que esperar y no me hacía gracia.

 **Bill:** ¿Por qué estás tan tenso, Tom? -Le notaba no solo tenso, sino cabreado y no entendía por qué podría ser.

 **Tom:** La peli, que me ha puesto de mala hostia. Si lo llego a saber elijo otra.

 **Bill:** Sonreí, aunque no me parecía que fuera solo eso. Acabé la cena y lo puse en la mesa, aunque no tenía hambre apenas.

 **Tom:** Le hice sentarse encima mío y le besé el cuello más tranquilo.

 **Bill:** Anda, deja mi cuello y vamos a cenar... -le di un pico y empecé a comerme la hamburguesa.

 **Tom:** No le hice caso y seguí besándole el cuello. Ya no estaba nada enfadado, ahora me apetecía picarle un poco.

 **Bill:** Tom... venga, cena. -Me estaba molestando un poco que me ignorara.- Cena y luego hacemos lo que quieras, pero vamos a cenar.

 **Tom:** Pero es que te quiero cenar a ti -seguí dando besos.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y me giré hacia él. Cogí su cara con ambas manos y le besé.

 **Tom:** Le seguí el beso sonriendo de lado, pero de repente se apartó.

 **Bill:** Ya tienes tu cena. Ahora, tómate la hamburguesa.- Y seguí cenando mientras intentaba no reírme de su cara.

 **Tom:** Empecé a morderle el cuello- ¿Qué clase de esclavo sexual eres que te crees con derecho a darme órdenes?

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Lo de ser tu esclavo sexual era solo por esta tarde. Va, cena... -Estaba impacientándome, aunque lo disimulaba.

 **Tom:** Pues muy mal -seguí con lametones.

 **Bill:** Tom, para ya. En serio. -Me ignoraba y yo no podía cenar. Al final me cabreé, me levanté y recogí la cena.

 **Tom:** Sonreí. Había conseguido picarle- Pero quería cenar -dije con tono inocente.

 **Bill:** Le miré fatal.- Pues coges tu puta hamburguesa y te la comes. Yo me voy a dormir. -Fui a la habitación y empecé a desnudarme.

 **Tom:** Me comí mi hamburguesa siguiéndole a la habitación y me quedé comiéndomelo con la mirada.

 **Bill:** Vi cómo me miraba, pero le ignoré. Me tapé hasta la cabeza, dispuesto a dormir.

 **Tom:** ¿Y tú no cenas? -pregunté acabándome mi hamburguesa.

 **Bill:** No tengo hambre. -Respondí sin destaparme.

 **Tom:** Tienes que cenar, si no no hay postre -sonreí de lado.

 **Bill:** Ya no quiero postre tampoco. No tengo ganas.

 **Tom:** Me metí con él a la cama- ¿No quieres la tarta que te he compré? -le besé.

 **Bill:** No tengo hambre, Tom. -Dije con voz cansada.

 **Tom:** Vale -le abracé apretándole contra mi y le besé el cuello- Estás precioso enfadado. Por eso te pico.

 **Bill:** Ya me lo has dicho antes. -Dije con los ojos cerrados.- Buenas noches...

 **Tom:** Me reí- Buenas noches -se quedó dormido. Me desperté antes que él y decidí traerle el desayuno a la cama.

 **Bill:** Me desperté solo en la cama. Lo primero que pensé fue que Tom se habría enfadado por mi actitud de ayer, y me sentí mal en seguida. Aún dormido, le llamé para disculparme.- Tom... ¿estás en casa?


	52. Lo nunca visto

**Tom:** Entré en el cuarto con una bandeja con zumo, café, bacon, huevos fritos y pasteles varios- Sí.

 **Bill:** Me quedé mirando la comida cuando entró con ella. Le miré con una ceja alzada.- ¿Y todo eso? -Se sentó a mi lado.

 **Tom:** Yo lo llamo desayuno -lo dejé en sus piernas.

 **Bill:** Me quedé sin palabras.- Tom, yo... Eh... -me miraba con una ceja alzada, esperando que hablara.

 **Tom:** Tú... -le ayudé a hablar- Come, que se enfría.

 **Bill:** Bajé la mirada y empecé a comer trocitos pequeños. Cuando tragué, me atreví a responder, aún sin mirarle.- Yo... Siento mucho lo de ayer...

 **Tom:** Le besé- Fue culpa mía. Te quise picar. Olvídate y come.

 **Bill:** Se me aguaron un poco los ojos.- No me olvido... Fui un gilipollas... -comí otro poquito.

 **Tom:** Si pensara que lo eres, ¿te habría traído el desayuno a la cama?

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros, sin mirarle todavía. Comí otro poquito, pero apenas tenía hambre.

 **Tom:** Vi que se le salía una lágrima- No te pongas así por una gilipollez y come.

 **Bill:** Asentí mirando al plato y seguí comiendo.

 **Tom:** Anna ha llamado. Que si viene esta tarde.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros.- Por mí vale, que venga... Y ahora come, anda.

 **Tom:** Yo ya he desayunado. Estaba muy rara...

 **Bill:** Me tensé enseguida.- ¿Rara? ¿Y eso? -Ya no podía más, así que con mucha pena, aparté el desayuno de mis piernas y le miré.

 **Tom:** ¿No te lo acabas? Rara porque me hablaba rara, no sé.

 **Bill:** Lo siento, amor, pero no tengo hambre... -me acerqué y le abracé con fuerza.- Gracias... -y le besé con dulzura.

 **Tom:** Pues ya me lo acabo yo -me reí.

 **Bill:** Vale... -Le alcancé la bandeja y le abracé mientras desayunaba. Aprovechando que estaba entretenido, cogí un poco de crema y le masajeé los hombros.

 **Tom:** Me dejé hacer mientras acababa de comer muy a gusto.

 **Bill:** Acabé de quitarle las contracturas de los hombros y le mordí el cuello con mimo. -¿Qué quieres hacer mientras llega Anna?

 **Tom:** Lo que quieras -sonreí besándole- Todo lo que quieras.

 **Bill:** Me tumbé y le arrastré encima de mí. Junté nuestras bocas con cariño y le acaricié la espalda.

 **Tom:** El beso era cada vez más intenso. Solo nos esperábamos para respirar. Invadí su boca con mi lengua.

 **Bill:** Gemí al sentir su lengua recorriendo todo el interior de mi boca. Nuestros movimientos eran cada vez más sexuales y sucios, y yo estaba excitado. Pero sonó el timbre y nos separamos, jadeantes.

 **Tom:** Esto no va a quedar así -dije levantándome para abrir.

 **Bill:** Me reí y fui detrás de él, sonriendo. Abrimos y nos encontramos con una Anna muy nerviosa, que se calmó bastante al vernos. Nos abrazó con fuerza y empezó a llorar.

 **Tom:** Cuando nos soltó cerramos la puerta y pasamos a dentro- Enana, ¿qué te pasa?

 **Bill:** Se sentó en el sofá sin soltarme.- Oí a gente de blanco... los mejores amigos de Arthur... Decían que iban a venir el viernes... a vengar su muerte. Y no os encontraba. -Nos miró y pudimos ver claramente su preocupación.- Casi muero al no encontraros tampoco en casa... Jamás me alegró tanto oír la voz de Bill como el sábado. -Apreté el abrazo y la besé el pelo, intentando calmarla.

 **Tom:** Me invadió la ira y empecé a reírme cruelmente- Va a ser una semana divertida -dije con crueldad- Les voy a enseñar públicamente a no intentar tocarme los cojones -dije empezando a maquinar.

 **Bill:** Tom, no... -dije en seguida. Me miró fatal.- Ya sospechan bastante con las "desapariciones"... Deja que pase un poco de tiempo, así no levantarás tantas sospechas... -Anna se había quedado recostada en mi pecho, y parecía más tranquila.

 **Tom:** Suspiré- ¿Y qué hago? ¿Dejarme matar?

 **Bill:** Claro que no, amor. Solo espera un poquito. La venganza es un plato que se sirve en frío.

 **Tom:** Respiré y saqué el teléfono- Gustav, ¿me puedes conseguir seis pistolas? A poder ser para dentro de un rato -Sabes que sí. ¿De qué tipo? -Del que sea. Me da igual. Y muchas balas. -Dalo por hecho, en un rato voy -colgué. Bill me miró interrogante.

 **Bill:** ¿Para qué las necesitas? -Miré hacia abajo y vi a Anna dormida entre mis brazos. Lo estaba flipando.

 **Tom:** Una para esconderla en cada habitación de la casa, otra para ti y otra para Anna -expliqué.

 **Bill:** Me tensé.- ¿Para mí? Pero yo no... -Bajé la mirada. ¿Cómo decirle a Tom que no tenía cojones para apuntar a alguien con una pistola?

 **Tom:** Le miré interrogante- Tú no...

 **Bill:** Yo... -Anna se despertó, salvándome. Estaba totalmente tranquila ya, y se levantó para coger una cerveza. Respiré hondo, pensando que ya no iba a tener que darle explicaciones a Tom.

 **Tom:** De repente, Gustav llamó a la puerta. Solo habían pasado diez minutos. Le miré con la ceja levantada- Venía Moritz a traficar con pistolas pero me ha dado prioridad... -Ah, vale -las cargué, les puse el seguro y le tendí una a cada uno.

 **Bill:** Anna cogió la suya con bastante calma y se la metió en el bolso. Yo cogí la mía y me la quedé mirando fijamente, muy nervioso.

 **Tom:** ¿Sabéis usarlas? -Anna asintió. Me quedé mirando a Bill.

 **Bill:** Tragué saliva, recordando escenas sueltas de mi infancia y mi adolescencia. No podía apartar la vista del arma que sostenía entre las manos, pese a la pregunta de Tom (que no fui capaz de responder).

 **Tom:** Gustav se sentó y dejó las otras cuatro en la mesa. Me acerqué a Bill- ¿Estás bien?

 **Bill:** Reaccioné aunque no dejaba de recordar malos momentos: el estallido de la pistola, el hospital, las mentiras... Alcé la mirada, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y miré a Tom.- ¿En serio... en serio necesito esto? -Me temblaba un poco la voz, aunque intenté disimularlo.

 **Tom:** Se la quité- ¿Qué te pasa?

 **Bill:** Le abracé con fuerza, temblando al tener frescos en mi mente todos los recuerdos de mi primera vez en un hospital. Quise evitarlo, pero empecé a llorar. Lo hacía en silencio, intentando que no se dieran cuenta.

 **Tom:** Noté cómo sus lágrimas mojaban mi pecho desnudo y le acaricié el pelo- Bill, ¿qué te pasa? -le apreté fuerte.

 **Bill:** Cogí una de sus manos y la llevé a mi costado derecho. La puse en el lugar exacto de mi cicatriz. Era una marca bastante grande, pero pasaba desapercibida en mi pálida piel. -¿La notas? -Asintió. -Ese fue... -reprimí un sollozo. -Así intentó matarme Jörg la primera vez... -Volví a llorar, aunque aún en silencio.

 **Tom:** ¿Te pegó un tiro? -dije tensándome sin gritar para que no se pusiera peor.

 **Bill:** Asentí. Cogí su mano y la puse en mi brazo izquierdo, casi en el hombro.- Aquí fue... el segundo...

 **Tom:** Me estaba embargando la ira. Ese cabrón sufrió demasiado poco...- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? -quería entenderlo. Ni yo sería tan ruin para matar a mi propio hijo.

 **Bill:** Espera... -cogí su mano y la puse en mi muslo izquierdo, casi en la rodilla. -La tercera fue la peor... estuve todo un mes ingresado. Casi pierdo la pierna.

 **Tom:** Apreté con cariño su muslo. ¿Cómo es que nunca las había visto?- Dime que no hay más...

 **Bill:** De balas, no... -Ahora sí que no podía dejar de llorar. Anna y Gus me miraban flipando, pero no se atrevían a acercarse.

 **Tom:** ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo pudo? Ni yo sería capaz de hacerle daño a mi propio hijo... -dije con asco.

 **Bill:** La primera fue a los ocho... decía que era un estorbo en casa, y que muerto ayudaría más. -Me dolió solo recordarlo. Tom acarició la cicatriz con mimo. -La segunda... -Llevó su mano a mi brazo, como había hecho yo antes.- Sí, esa... Me la hizo cuando mamá se fue de casa. Decía que era mi culpa... -nuevamente reprimí un sollozo. Ahora que me había soltado, necesitaba decirlo todo.- La última de bala... -Puso la mano otra vez en mi muslo.- Esa me la hizo porque me gustaban los hombres. Según él, era la vergüenza de la familia... -Me dejé caer y quedé de rodillas sobre el suelo, llorando en silencio.

 **Tom:** Me agaché junto a él y le abracé- Pero él ya no está. No te va a hacer más daño.

 **Bill:** Sollocé y apretó el abrazo.- Lo sé, pero... ahora no me atrevo a usar un arma, no... no puedo... -Sentí las manos de Anna y Gus en mi espalda, reconfortándome.

 **Tom:** No me hacía gracia, pero le dije- No hace falta que la lleves -¿Y si la lleva descargada, solo para acojonar? -dijo Anna- Si la saca es para usarla -tragó saliva- Si notan que no es capaz, no servirá de nada.

 **Bill:** Estuve pensando mis propias soluciones, sin escuchar realmente lo que decían. Finalmente suspiré, todavía llorando.- Ojalá fuera como vosotros...

 **Tom:** Le abracé- No digas tonterías. Yo te quiero a ti, no a Gustav ni a Anna. Tú no tienes que ser como nosotros.

 **Bill:** Pero si lo fuera, no os causaría tantos problemas... -repliqué con voz llorosa.

-Anna, ¿sabes qué tipo de armas llevan ellos? -Preguntó Gus. 

-No llevan más que cuchillos. Creen que con eso nos pueden, imagino. ¿Por?

 **Tom:** Me reí. Se me había olvidado que estábamos hablando de unos niñatos pijos- Bill, tú puedes con ellos hasta sin navaja.

 **Bill:** ¿Pero ellos van armados, aunque sea con cuchillos? -Dijo Gus, antes de que pudiera replicar. 

-¿Y qué más da qué armas lleven? 

-Que he visto a la princesa en acción: puede que no tenga cojones a disparar una pistola, pero es muy rápido y reparte navajazos que da gusto verlo. 

-¿Y qué importa eso, Gus? -Pregunté desde el pecho de Tom. Seguía fatal, pero ya no lloraba.

-Pues que te busco un buen cuchillo y ya no necesitas una puta pistola, payaso.

 **Tom:** Tranquilízate. Me tienes que prometer una cosa. Si es tu vida o la suya, la usarás -dije refiriéndome a la pistola.

 **Bill:** Tragué saliva, mirando la pistola, que estaba al lado de Tom. No iba a ser capaz, estaba seguro.- Tom, yo... -volví a llorar.- ¿De verdad no puedo llevar un cuchillo o algo así?

 **Tom:** No vas a llevar una pistola. Solo digo que si no te queda más remedio, la sacarás aquí dentro del lugar donde las esconda y la usarás. Por favor... -pedí- No hablo de los media hostia estos. Hablo de cualquier problema que pueda haber.

 **Bill:** Respiré hondo, intentando que las lágrimas dejaran de caer, pero sin lograrlo. Alcé la mirada y vi su cara de preocupación. Asentí con la cabeza.- Solo si estoy en peligro y no puedo defenderme con el cuchillo...

 **Tom:** Exacto, solo si no te queda más remedio -dije abrazándole para calmarle.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a su abrazo.- Te lo juro, Tom... Por lo que más quieras. -Anna y Gus volvieron a acariciarme, intentando que me relajara. La culpa me invadió.- Siento ser tan llorón...

 **Tom:** Es parte de tu encanto... -le besé las manos.

 **Bill:** Sonreí ante su gesto de cariño.- Me gustaría llorar menos... Me sentiría menos niñato idiota.

 **Tom:** Si lloras menos, no podré ponerme moñas... Aprovéchate -dije de coña.

 **Bill:** Me reí de lo que dijo y Gus y Anna parecieron calmarse.- Eso es mentira... Seguro que aunque no llore, te sale el lado moñas.

 **Tom:** Le miré con la ceja levantada- No tientes a la suerte...

 **Bill:** Levanté yo también la ceja y nos quedamos un poco así. Hasta que al final los chicos se rieron y no pude evitar seguirles. Besé a Tom con cariño y luego le hablé al oído.- Te quiero mucho... Y solo por eso voy a defenderme.

 **Tom:** Deberías defenderte por ti y no por mi, pero mientras te defiendas, me vale.

 **Bill:** Le miré sonriendo y volví a besarle. Me picaban los ojos, pero estaba totalmente perdido en sus labios, y no me molesté en rascarme.

 **Tom:** Le hice levantarse y le abracé- Venga, no llores más. -miré a Anna- No te voy a dejar venir más. Solo traes malas noticias. Primero un trabajo de la universidad y ahora esto... -negué con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

 **Bill:** Anna se rió y al poquito se fue con Gus hacia los altos... Me senté en el sofá y cerré los ojos, con un dolor de cabeza horrible.

 **Tom:** No sé ni para qué hago todo esto. Solo son unos niñatos pijos, estoy haciendo las cosas como se hacen aquí sin darme cuenta de que no son de aquí...

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros.- Imagino que porque esta vez no solo van por ti... -Fui a la cocina y cogí una pastilla para el dolor.

 **Tom:** Imaginas bien... ¿Cómo te encuentras?

 **Bill:** Mejor... aunque me duele la cabeza... -Me apoyé en la encimera y me llevé una mano al costado de forma inconsciente, recordando otra vez.

 **Tom:** Me fijé en su gesto y le abracé- Hoy te dejo hacer conmigo todo lo que quieras... Todo, absolutamente todo. No me quejaré ni aunque me lleves de compras.

 **Bill:** Sonreí contra su cuello.- Solo quiero comer y pasar la tarde haciendo el vago en la cama... No tengo ganas de más, la verdad...

 **Tom:** Lo que el señor Kaulitz Trümper mande... -se rió.

 **Bill:** Pues mando que el señor Kaulitz Trümper me abrace mientras hago la comida... -dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Le abracé por detrás con fuerza y apoyé mi barbilla en su hombro- A sus órdenes, jefe.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Me gusta más "Bill", o "Princesa". -Me puse a preparar algo rápido de comer.

 **Tom:** Vale, jefe -dije de broma.

 **Bill:** Tonto... -Dije mientras acababa de improvisar con la comida y llevaba los platos a la mesa.

 **Tom:** Le senté encima mío- Come.

 **Bill:** Tú también, señor mandón. -Le saqué la lengua y le besé. Luego me puse a comer. Seguía con dolor de cabeza, y no dejaba de sentirme mal. Inconscientemente, llevé mi mano derecha a mi hombro izquierdo, justo sobre mi cicatriz.

 **Tom:** Me fijé en lo que hizo y puse mi mano sobre la suya y apreté con cariño- Ya no más...

 **Bill:** Bajé la mirada.- Perdón, pero es que... -suspiré y parpadeé varias veces, para contener las lágrimas.- Cuando sin querer me veo alguna en el espejo, o me las toco al vestirme... no puedo evitar recordar. -Me callé porque un inoportuno nudo en mi garganta me impidió seguir hablando.

 **Tom:** No pidas perdón... -le acaricié- Pero cuando vayas a recordar, piensa en mi, en que estoy aquí contigo.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Si yo intento no recordar, pero... No puedo no hacerlo, ¿sabes? -Miré mi plato con desgana. Se me había quitado el hambre.

 **Tom:** Ignoré su comida y la mía. Luego comeríamos. Le cogí en brazos y lo llevé hasta la cama. Me puse encima y le besé con cariño acariciándole- ¿Porqué no puedes hacerlo?

 **Bill:** Desvié la mirada hacia la ventana. Sabía que si le miraba a él, lloraría.- Porque... fueron momentos tan, tan horribles, que no se van. Da igual cuántas cosas buenas me pasen, o cuántos años hayan pasado. Todo lo que sentí sigue por ahí aguardado, y a veces sale... Y no puedo contra ello. Sería como luchar yo solo contra mil. Una derrota asegurada. -No me había dado cuenta, pero estaba llorando otra vez.

 **Tom:** Pues déjame luchar a mi. Yo derrotaré al ejército entero y someteré al mundo entero para que estés bien. Solo cuéntame cuando estés mal...

 **Bill:** Lloré con más intensidad y negué con la cabeza.- No, Tom.... Esto tengo que combatirlo yo... Es mi demonio personal, y no quiero que de rebote, te haga daño a ti.

 **Tom:** Le besé y le apreté contra mi pecho- A mi me importa una mierda que me pueda hacer a mi daño -suspiré. No me hacía gracia lo que iba acontar- Cuando mi padre me vendió yo llevaba un mes viviendo en un cuarto de tres metros cuadrados. La única luz que entraba era la de una ventana enana arriba de la pared y... Bueno, tal vez te suene, pero no tenía ni baño. Había un cubo apestoso, aunque yo no tenía tanto reparo como tú tuviste -le puncé un poco, pero no vi su expresión- El tío que se me folló... Me causó una hemorragia interna por meterme el puño entero. Además de todo lo que me hizo... Mi padre me dejó en coma después de eso. No sé cómo sobreviví, ni quien me curó, ni cómo me ayudó. Después de eso nadie pagó por follarme, pero ya te dije que fui puto. ¿Nunca te has preguntado, sobre todo al principio, porqué se me daban tan bien las mamadas si casi nunca te hacía...? Te entiendo de sobra. Sé lo que es estar a punto de morir porque tu padre diga que eres una vergüenza y un maricón, además sin serlo... Y tú me has sacado de toda esa mierda. Has conseguido que todo eso me de igual. No quería ni pensar que me pudieran abrir el culo, y aquí me ves, deseando que lo hagas. -Me atreví a mirarle a los ojos, que estaban llenos de lágrimas- Tú te tuviste que comer mucha mierda para que yo esté ahora bien. Voy a hacer lo mismo. Y ni siquiera va a ser por devolverte el favor, sino por egoísmo. Porque quiero que estés bien. Así que déjame ayudarte. Claro, a veces cuando me pasan cosas malas, me duele... Pero casi nunca me duele ya... -suspiré.

 **Bill:** Lloré más al oír lo que dijo. Le acaricié la cara con todo mi amor y le besé la nariz.- Para ayudarme solo tienes que seguir como si nada. Hablar del tema... me duele, al igual que estoy seguro que te ha dolido a ti recordar. -Frunció el ceño, confirmando mis palabras.- Solo quiero que creemos juntos nuevos recuerdos. Momentos felices que me ayuden a derrotar al monstruo. -Le abracé con fuerza, pegando mi cuerpo todo lo posible al suyo.- Y gracias por contarme eso... Para mí es genial que te atrevas a hablar de esto... Me hace quererte más todavía.

 **Tom:** Pues entonces empecemos ahora... Vámonos a París...

 **Bill:** Le miré con pena.- No puedo irme, amor... los exámenes finales empiezan en seguida... -Hice un puchero.- ¿Y si de momento me enseñas un poquito de guitarra? Sería maravilloso. -Le besé la mejilla y sonreí.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Ten cuidado con el profesor particular de guitarra. Mira como te mira. Algo me dice que te va a acosar sexualmente -le abracé sonriendo de lado.

 **Bill:** Que me acose todo lo que quiera, a mí solo me gusta mi prometido.- Quería besarle, pero no me atrevía. Y lo peor era que no entendía porqué no valía para besarle.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Más te vale. A ver si voy a tener yo que acabar a hostias con ese tío...

 **Bill:** Me reí al imaginarme la escena.- No hará falta, Tom... Yo soy solo tuyo. -Estábamos muy, muy cerca, y le besé.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié la mejilla mientras le besaba con cariño. Cuando me separé dije- Bueno, tu profesor llega a las cinco, te queda media hora para comer y vestirte... Porque no le irás a recibir en calzoncillos, ¿verdad?

 **Bill:** ¿Por qué no? Es hetero. No voy a gustarle. -le saqué la lengua.

 **Tom:** Tú le gustas a todo el mundo, princesa... Desde mujeres heteros y tíos gays hasta mujeres lesbianas y tíos hetero... Así que cuidadito -"advertí".

 **Bill:** Me reí y volví a besarle. Despacito, con cariño.- Si quieres que me vista, lo haré... Eso sí, no te prometo no enamorar a nadie con mi preciosa ropa perfectamente conjuntada. -Dije entre risas.

 **Tom:** No me puedo fiar de nadie... -negué con la cabeza- Ay, quédate como quieras -dije para que no se vistiera- Pero vamos a comer -le llevé en brazos a la cocina.

 **Bill:** Me sentó en sus piernas y me acercó el plato. Sonriendo, empecé a comer. Le miré con una ceja alzada y puse su plato delante de él.- Come, señor Kaulitz Trümper.

 **Tom:** Empecé a comer y cuando acabamos, se hicieron las cinco. Fui a por mi guitarra y me lo comí con la mirada- Buenas tardes -le tendí la mano haciendo el imbécil- Soy tu profesor. Llámame Tom.

 **Bill:** Me aguanté la risa y le estreché la mano.- Encantado. Soy Bill. Ven, vamos a sentarnos.

 **Tom:** Me senté en el sofá y le senté encima mío.

 **Bill:** Eh, Tom... Esto... No creo que le haga mucha gracia a mi prometido... -Me bajé de sus piernas y me senté a su lado.

 **Tom:** Pero es totalmente imprescindible para dar clase -dije sonriendo de lado.

 **Bill:** Pues entonces luego tendrás problemas con mi prometido. -Dije con cara de chulo.

 **Tom:** Bueno, no le tengo miedo... Pero ponte aquí -me palmeé las piernas.

 **Bill:** Pues deberías. Te va a matar. -Me senté en sus piernas y cogí la guitarra.

 **Tom:** A ese le rompo yo la cara como me ataque -dije aguantándome la risa y poniendo la guitarra encima suya y poniendo mis manos encima de las suyas- Lo primero de todo. ¿Sabes dónde están situadas las notas en la guitarra?

 **Bill:** Por supuesto. -Y se lo fui diciendo poco a poco. Cuando acabé, le miré con chulería.

 **Tom:** Muy bien -le besé el cuello- ¿Y los acordes?

 **Bill:** Fui colocando los dedos con cuidado, diciéndole el nombre de cada uno. -¿Lo he hecho bien?

 **Tom:** Bien, las posiciones te las sabes. Ahora hace falta que suenen. Ponlos y toca con algún ritmo, cuatro por cuatro, por ejemplo -empezó a tocar los acordes normales y esos le salían. La cosa se complicaba cuando llegaba a las cejillas. Puse mi mano encima y le ayudé a poner la cejilla- Toca ahora.

 **Bill:** Lo hice y salió bien. Sonreí entusiasmado, y probé yo solo. Sonó un poco peor, pero al menos había sonado.

 **Tom:** Muy bien, ahora quiero que toques con ritmo do, mi, sol y re concejilla así sucesivamente hasta que te salgan bien -me hizo caso. Se frustró varias veces y quiso parar pero yo no le dejé. Al final los tocaba de corrido y sonaban bien. Decidí que estaba muy bien para un día y le dije que siguiera tocando para acosarle un rato. Empecé a besarle el cuello y él cometía algún fallo- Como falles tanto, te suspenderé -sonreí sobre su cuello.

 **Bill:** Pues no me beses... -me ignoró y volví a fallar.- Como no pares, se lo diré a mi novio y te cortará las pelotas.

 **Tom:** Ya te he dicho que no le tengo miedo a tu novio y que si me ataca, le romperé la cara. Mira si soy irresistible que has bajado tu tratamiento de prometido a novio... -le mordí suavemente y gimió y paró- Sigue tocando.

 **Bill:** Seguí tocando.- Es mi novio y mi prometido. Es todo para mí. Puedo llamarle como quiera, y seguirá siendo más importante que mi profesor de guitarra. -Volvió a morderme, pero esta vez no paré.

 **Tom:** Ya puedes parar -pasé mi nariz por su cuello y dejó la guitarra. Se quiso levantar pero se lo impedí. Colé mi mano por sus calzoncillos y gimió.

 **Bill:** Quieto... -Con un gran esfuerzo, quité su mano de mi entrepierna.- ¿Eres mi prometido, o mi profesor? -Notaba su erección en mi trasero, pero pensaba hacerle sufrir un rato.

 **Tom:** Soy tu profesor y te voy a violar -le dije al oído atrapando el lóbulo de su oreja entre mis labios.

 **Bill:** No... -Dije medio gimiendo y me levanté. Me miró con la ceja alzada.- No soy una vulgar puta. Solo me acuesto con mi prometido. Si eres mi profesor, ya puedes largarte. -Dije "ofendido".

 **Tom:** Me levanté y le agarré de la cintura -sonriendo de lado- He dicho que te voy a violar -restregué mi polla contra la suya y gimió- Que tú no quieras será más excitante... -invadí su boca con mi lengua. Me intentó apartar, pero sus fuerzas flaqueaban.

 **Bill:** Al final no pude resistirme a los labios de Tom y acabé correspondiendo a su beso. Agarré su paquete y presioné un poco. Gimió.- Como mi prometido lo pague conmigo... Te la arrancaré con mis propias manos.

 **Tom:** Sabía que caerías -nos llevé hasta la cama y caí encima suya.

 **Bill:** Me reí y le besé.- Preferiría hacerlo con mi prometido, le haría todas las guarrerías que tengo en mente, pero como no viene...

 **Tom:** Chantaje emocional, ¿eh, princesa? Y encima engañándome con tu profesor de guitarra... -se rió por mi reacción- Pues ya me puedes hacer muchas guarradas para que te perdone.

 **Bill:** Me reí. Pues espera aquí... -Me levanté corriendo y fui al baño. Me puse la camisa de policía y luego cogí el helado de la cocina. Entré en la habitación y Tom se quedó boquiabierto. Me metí una cucharada de helado en la boca.- ¿Vas a querer comer, Tommy?

 **Tom:** Asentí sintiendo un pinchazo en la polla.

 **Bill:** Me senté en sus piernas y le di una cucharada.- ¿Te gusta, Tommy? -Antes de que respondiera, me metí helado en la boca y le besé.

 **Tom:** Se restregó contra mi polla y gemí correspondiendo a su beso.

 **Bill:** Dejé caer helado por su cuello y lo lamí mientras me restregaba contra él.- ¿Quieres comer, Tommy?

 **Tom:** Quiero comerte a ti -me dio una cucharada y empezó a lamerme la boca.

 **Bill:** Tenía la poca pringosa, pero comer helado en la boca de Tom lo compensaba. Me manché el cuello.- ¡Uy, qué tonto! ¿Me limpias?

 **Tom:** Me lancé a su cuello lamiendo y mordiendo dejando algo de marca (ni de lejos como la de otra vez) hasta que le dejé el cuello pringoso por la baba y no por el helado.

 **Bill:** Gemí. Me separé de él y le desnudé. Le manché el pecho de helado y empecé a lamer y succionar el helado.

 **Tom:** Fue manchando con helado y lamiendo hasta mi bajo vientre, pero de repente paró y se levantó.

 **Bill:** ¿Bajo, Tommy? -Empecé a besarle el cuello y la mandíbula, subiendo hacia sus labios.

 **Tom:** Sí... -gemí.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y bajé por su pecho hasta sus calzoncillos. Le miré con deseo y se los quité poco a poco. Le llené la punta de helado y me lo metí en la boca.

 **Tom:** Me estremecí por el frío, pero en seguida empecé a notar su piercing recorriendo toda mi extensión.

 **Bill:** Gimió y me dieron ganas de hacerlo a mí solo por oírle. Cuando dejé de sentir el sabor del helado, paré.

 **Tom:** Ahh -dije al notarle salir de mi, jadeando.

 **Bill:** Puse el bote en sus manos y me desabroché un par de botones.-Tommy... te toca. -Le sonreí con lascivia.

 **Tom:** Le llené de helado la polla y empecé a lamerle el helado hasta limpiarle del todo.

 **Bill:** Cuando me limpió del todo, se la sacó de la boca, haciéndome gemir. Le quité el helado y lo puse en el suelo. Junté nuestras bocas de la forma más sucia posible y sonreí cuando, a la vez, gemimos en el beso.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué más guarradas vas a hacer para que te perdone? -pregunté muy excitado cuando nos separamos.

 **Bill:** Saqué un lubricante que había comprado unos días atrás, y el vibrador.- ¿Jugamos?

 **Tom:** Sonreí de lado- ¿A qué? //Sea lo que sea me apunto//.

 **Bill:** Pues... a hacerme gritar. ¿Te parece buen juego? -Me mordí el labio inferior y le acerqué las cosas.

 **Tom:** Ven aquí -dije sentado y le hice sentarse a horcajadas frente a mi y le empecé a besar. Me llené los dedos de lubricante y colé dos de golpe.

 **Bill:** Aaah... -medio gemí, medio grité y me agarré a sus brazos, clavándole las uñas.

 **Tom:** Jugué con mis dedos dentro de él mientras gemía y gritaba. Ataqué su cuello.

 **Bill:** Hum... -seguí gimiendo mientras él me besaba y mordía.- ¿Me... me vas a follar?

 **Tom:** ¿Quieres que lo haga? -metí y saqué mis dedos con fuerza y rapidez varias veces.

 **Bill:** Gemí y grité, retorciéndome del gusto, y de repente estaba ya casi chorreando.- Hazlo... Muy fuerte, Tommy...

 **Tom:** Pues grita muy fuerte -le penetré con fuerza.

 **Bill:** ¡Aaah, joder! -Chillé cuando le sentí en mi interior. Empecé a moverme, con Tom agarrando mis caderas y gimiendo muy cerca de mis labios.

 **Tom:** Aaah, gemía mientras le penetraba pero antes de corrernos le saqué de mi y le tumbé en la cama- Quiero verte -le tendí el vibrador y me aparté con un gran empalme.

 **Bill:** Le miré con un ceja alzada, jadeando todavía.- ¿Verme...? -//Vas a enterarte, Trümper...// Llené el vibrador de lubricante y me penetré con él después de encenderlo. Empecé a masturbarme al tiempo que movía el vibrador, gimiendo. Cerré los ojos y abrí la boca. Jadeando, empecé a mover la pelvis con fuerza. Solté el vibrador y me llevé la mano al pelo de forma inconsciente.- ¡Oh, Tommy! ¡Más, más fuerte! ¡Aaah, Tom! -Estaba a puntito.... iba a correrme...

 **Tom:** Me empecé a masturbar al verle. Estaba desencajado al presenciar esa escena y aumenté la velocidad. Iba a reventar.

 **Bill:** ¡Oh, aaah.... Tom! -Seguía gimiendo y gritando mientras me masturbaba. Moví un poquito el vibrador, y entonces...- ¡OH, JODER, TOM! -Y exploté en mi propia mano.

 **Tom:** Bombeé un poco más y reventé en mi mano- Esto era... un espectáculo... digno de presenciar... -jadeé.

 **Bill:** Me reí entre jadeos y saqué el vibrador de mi interior, gimiendo. Me limpié con una toallita y me quedé tumbado en la cama de cualquier manera, intentando recuperar la respiración.

 **Tom:** Me tumbé a su lado. Me había vuelto a empalmar al verle así y sin avisar, le penetré.

 **Bill:** ¡Aaaah! -Gemí cuando me penetró. Me restregué contra él, empalmándome otra vez. Sin dejar de moverme, cogí la mano de Tom y la llevé a mi pene.- Tom... Tócame... -Dije entre gemidos.

 **Tom:** Le masturbé con fuerza mientras prácticamente le empotraba contra el cabecero de la cama.

 **Bill:** Estiré los brazos y me agarré al cabecero, evitando así que me estampara. Tom estaba siendo un bestia, y me encantaba.- Tom... no voy a aguantar mucho... -Y era verdad. Estaba a puntito de correrme otra vez. Tenía los ojos medio aguados del gusto que me daba. Hacía mucho que no disfrutaba tanto.

 **Tom:** Aumenté la velocidad de mi mano y de mi penetración y reventamos con un grito casi a la vez.

 **Bill:** Solté el cabecero cuando me corrí y cerré los ojos, cansado. Me quedé quieto, dejando poco a poco de jadear.- Wow, Tom... -Suspiré. No fui capaz de decir nada más.

 **Tom:** Le besé- Eso es tu premio, porque lo has hecho muy bien con la guitarra -me miró con la ceja levantada- Lo digo en serio.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y le abracé con fuerza.- Te quiero mucho...

 **Tom:** Le besé- Lo sé.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y le abracé con fuerza. Estaba muy cansado, pero no quería dormirme.

 **Tom:** ¿Tú solo duermes? -le pregunté cuando bostezó.

 **Bill:** Es que me dejas muy cansado... No es mi culpa. -se rió.

 **Tom:** Pues entonces mañana recuérdame no cansarte porque me voy a tener que ir a hacer una sorpresa de la boda y no te voy a poder llevar a la universidad, además deberías comprarte lo que vas a llevar puesto.

 **Bill:** ¿Una sorpresa? -Pregunté entusiasmado.- Se me va a hacer muy raro ir solo mañana... pero bueno, por un día no pasa nada. Y no te preocupes por el traje, lo tengo todo controlado.

 **Tom:** Bueno, he metido 10.000 euros en tu cuenta para que compres lo que quieras, así que tú verás lo que haces.

 **Bill:** Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente.- Pero, Tom... No necesito tanto...

 **Tom:** Bueno, por si acaso. Además con lo que a ti te gusta la ropa de marca, seguro que te queda corto -le acaricié el pelo y se puso rojo.

 **Bill:** No voy a gastarme tanto... -Le di un beso en la mejilla.- Aun así, gracias...

 **Tom:** Solo te casas una vez, ¿no? Pues venga, hazlo -le animé- Déjame consentirte un poco.

 **Bill:** Ya me consentiste bastante cuando me compraste el coche, ¿no crees? -Dije alzando una ceja.- Además, no me gusta gastar tanto. Ya sabes que yo no solía... -Me callé a mitad de la frase y bajé la mirada, triste al recordar ciertas cosas.

 **Tom:** Pero antes era antes y ahora es ahora -dije al notarle triste- Es más, exijo que te los gastes. ¿O me vas a despreciar el regalo?

 **Bill:** ¡No! -Dije en seguida. No quería que encima se enfadase...- Nunca despreciaría un regalo tuyo... -murmuré.

 **Tom:** Sonreí de lado, pero no me vio- Pues ya te puedes gastar todo... Y si ves que lo que quieres es más barato, te gastas lo que sobre en otra cosa para ti. Pero que no sobre. Es más, si falta me llamas.

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- Está bien... derrocharé tu dinero...

 **Tom:** Yo lo llamo más bien invertirlo -le apreté contra mi.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- ¿Invertirlo en qué? -Pregunté sonriendo.

 **Tom:** En ti... -le lamí los labios.

 **Bill:** Me mordí el labio inferior, sintiendo su sabor.- Si a ti te lo parece... Intentaré derrocharlo.

 **Tom:** Que no es un derroche -me senté en él a horcajadas y empecé a hacer cosquillas.

 **Bill:** ¡Vale, vale! Será lo que quieras... -dije riéndome.- Para, por favor...

 **Tom:** Me bajé sonriendo- Así me gusta, que seas obediente.

 **Bill:** Me reí y me senté en él a horcajadas, como había hecho Tom al hacerme cosquillas. Desde ahí le miré sonriendo y entrelacé nuestras manos. El dolor y la pena de mis recuerdos seguían aún en algún rincón, pero la sonrisa de Tom lograba que se quedaran ahí, en el rincón.- Gracias... -Le dije ensanchando la sonrisa.

 **Tom:** ¿Gracias? ¿Porqué? -levanté la ceja.

 **Bill:** Me incliné y le di un besito en los labios, apenas un roce.- Por existir. Solo por eso. -Y volví a besarle.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Anda, duérmete.

 **Bill:** No quiero... quiero estar contigo, que mañana no te voy a ver cuando me despierte... -hice un puchero, intentando convencerle.

 **Tom:** Pero me vas a ver toda tu vida...

 **Bill:** Pero... -me callé buscando el modo de rebatirle.

 **Tom:** Le besé- No me moveré de aquí en toda la noche.

 **Bill:** Quiero aprovechar cada ratito contigo... No pasar el tiempo dormido. -Dije con los ojos medio cerrados.

 **Tom:** Vale, pues cuéntame algo -se estaba quedando dormido. Sonreí.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué quieres que te cuente? -pregunté en voz bajita, adormilado.

 **Tom:** ¿Cómo han ido las clases con ese indeseable profesor tuyo con el que casi me pones los cuernos? -dije de broma.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado.- Bien... es buen profesor, y he avanzado bastante. Si no me acosara, sería todo más fácil... -cerré los ojos. Solo esperaba no dormirme.

 **Tom:** No me gusta que te acerques a él... Como te acerque mucho, te castigaré -dije lamiéndome el piercing.

 **Bill:** No escuché lo último que me dijo; me había quedado dormido.

 **Tom:** Sonreí y me quedé un rato mirándole hasta que me dormí yo también. Me sonó el despertador un rato antes. Iba a contratar para la boda a Nena y a Depeche Mode, que sabía que le encantaban y tenía que hablar con sus representantes- Bill... -le zarandeé un poco. Me miró- Tengo que irme. Luego nos vemos -le di un beso. Me duché en cinco minutos y salí de casa.

 **Bill:** Que te vaya bien... Te quiero. -le sonreí y volví a dormirme. Me desperté luego, con la maldita alarma, y empecé a prepararme para ir a clase.

 **Tom:** Me fui a la maldita reunión //Luego les extraña que prefiera ser delincuente...// y me pasé ahí hasta bien entrada la maldita noche.

 **Bill:** Pasé la tarde de compras con Anna. Encontré un traje perfecto para mí, además de varios caprichitos y una sudadera genial para Tom. Estuve hablando por mensajes con él, así que como se le hizo muy tarde y yo estaba agotado, dejé la sudadera en su lado de la cama y una nota: "Quería dártelo cuando llegaras, pero el señor sueño me tiene secuestrado hasta mañana. Te amo".

 **Tom:** Llegué a casa reventado. Me fui a meter a la cama cuando vi la sudadera. Me quedé sentado toda la noche mirando emocionado la sudadera. Sonó el despertador y Bill abrió los ojos mirándome.

 **Bill:** Hola... -dije mientras me estiraba. Me fijé en sus ojeras.- Tom... ¿Por qué no has dormido?

 **Tom:** Señalé la sudadera. Se acercó y la cogí por si acaso.

 **Bill:** Me reí y le abracé.- ¿Te ha gustado mi regalo?

 **Tom:** Asentí y le besé- Gracias -me cambié de ropa y me la puse con cuidado.

 **Bill:** Sonreí al verle ser tan cuidadoso. Se giró para que le viera.- Estas guapísimo, Tom.

 **Tom:** Sonreí y me miré al espejo- Vamos. -Me monté en el coche.

 **Bill:** Me subí en el asiento del copiloto y fuimos a clase. Tom estaba muy animado, y llegamos medio cantando a clase.

 **Tom:** Me bajé del coche cuando aparqué y antes de andar le besé hasta quedarnos sin aire.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y sonreí cuando se separó de mí. Nos dimos la mano y fuimos así hasta donde estaban Anna y los chicos.

 **Tom:** Uy, qué cariñoso estás hoy, Tom -dijo Anna burlándose- ¿No puedo estar cariñoso con mi prometido? -solté ignorando su burla- ¿A que mola mi sudadera?

 **Bill:** Noah sonrió y empezó a alabar la sudadera de Tom, quien se hinchó como un pavo. Sonreí y le besé el cuello.

 **Tom:** Me la ha regalado Bill -le revolví el pelo- Claro, por eso está así. Hazle más regalos, princesa. Míralo... -dijo Patrick.

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé y miré al suelo.- Sí, bueno... en realidad no se me da bien elegir estas cosas...

 **Tom:** Mentira, se te da genial. No hay nada que hagas mal. Hasta recién levantado estás precioso -le acaricié y le atraje hacia mi.

 **Bill:** Me puse más rojo aún y le abracé, escondiendo la cara en su cuello.- Mentira...

 **Tom:** Verdad... Es más, no sé para qué venimos, te voy a invitar a desayunar -le agarré de la cintura y di una vuelta con él en volandas. Él se reía y todos nos miraban más flipados que nunca.

 **Bill:** Me colgué de su cuello y le besé con mimo. Por el rabillo del ojo, vi que estaban todos boquiabiertos. Me separé de él con una sonrisa y le hablé al oído.- Esta noche me llevas donde quieras... pero ahora no. Tengo que presentar el trabajo que hice con Anna. -Me aparté un poco e hice un puchero.

 **Tom:** Pues me parece fatal, enano... -dije sonriéndole- ¿Y si no quiero soltarte? -intenté poner una sonrisa maliciosa, pero no podía tapar la sonrisa sincera.

 **Bill:** Me derretí al ver su sonrisa y volví a abrazarle.- Si no quieres soltarme... Pues pasas conmigo a clase. -Me encogí de hombros y volví a besarle.

 **Tom:** Pues lo haré -le acaricié la mejilla con mimo- Te quiero... -le dije. La gente flipaba.

 **Bill:** Me mordí el labio inferior, totalmente feliz. Le besé hasta que ya no tuve más aire.- Yo también te quiero... -froté nuestras narices, en un gesto tan meloso que nadie se lo esperaba.

 **Tom:** Le di la mano y volvimos a hacerles caso a los chicos, que la única que no estaba flipada era Anna- Cerrad la boca -Anna se rió y le dio un beso a Noah- Tanto amor se contagia -se justificó y nos metimos para su clase.

 **Bill:** Estábamos en clase de Historia de la Música, la clase más aburrida de todas. Pero hoy estaba totalmente feliz, con Tom a mi lado agarrando mi mano con cariño. Él miraba al frente, esperando que el profe dejara de mirarle con miedo para poder besarme, y aproveché para dibujarle.

 **Tom:** Al fin el profesor se giró para escribir en la pizarra y le besé con cariño. La gente no dejaba de mirarnos. No daban crédito a lo que veían.

 **Bill:** El profesor se giró y nos pilló, pero tenía tanto miedo que no dijo nada. Nos separamos mirándonos con cariño y cuando nos giramos, me puse rojo fosforito.

 **Tom:** Me giré e hice como que me volvía a poner a atender. El profesor apartó la mirada. Lo que Bill no sabía era porqué me tenía tanto miedo ese profesor. Luego se lo contaba. La clase al fin acabó y teníamos diez minutos libres.

 **Bill:** Me senté en sus piernas y le besé. Un beso corto, sin profundizar. Le abracé y nos fuimos hacia la clase de canto.

 **Tom:** Le cogí de las manos y las puse en mi estómago para que me abrazara por detrás de camino a la siguiente clase.

 **Bill:** Sonriendo, le abracé por detrás y le guié hacia la clase. Los chicos se burlaban, pero les ignoramos. Llegamos al aula de canto y nos sentamos a esperar al profe.

 **Tom:** Nos pusimos a hablar con los chicos y yo no le soltaba la mano a Bill. Durante la clase de canto no dejaba de susurrarle a Bill moñadas al oído.

 **Bill:** Estuve sonriendo como un idiota durante toda la clase. Tom me decía cosas tan bonitas, que casi no podía contener las lágrimas de la emoción. Hacia el final de la clase, el profesor propuso que los que quisieran, salieran a cantar o tocar (lo que subiría un punto a la media final).- Tom... ¿salimos? Yo cantando y tú con la guitarra.

 **Tom:** Vale -levanté la mano- Pero tú... no estás matriculado -Salgo a tocar la guitarra, para que cante él -señalé a Bill- Vale... -dijo algo acojonado. Todos nos miraban expectantes. Cogí la guitarra y esperé a que Bill me siguiera- ¿Qué toco? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros.- De todas las que nos sabemos, ¿cuál prefieres? -Dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Empecé a tocar "Ich bin nich ich". Bill me sonrió y me cantó mirándome a la cara en todo momento. Yo sonreí de lado mientras tocaba la guitarra. Acabó la canción y la gente de la clase aplaudió. Bill se puso rojo- Señor Kaulitz, tiene un punto más en la nota final -se levantó contento.

 **Bill:** Volvimos a nuestro asiento y le besé la mejilla.- En casa te recompenso... -le sonreí de lado.

 **Tom:** El punto te lo has ganado tú, pero no seré yo quien se queje... -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Pero sin tu ayuda no lo habría conseguido, estoy seguro. -Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro y nos quedamos así hasta que acabó la hora.

 **Tom:** Gracias a Dios, solo quedaba una hora, pero ahora les tocaba exponer. Bill se estaba poniendo muy nervioso- Princesa, si lo haces bien, hoy me follas tú -dije sin cortarme un pelo. Anna estaba acostumbrada, pero Patrick y Noah todavía flipaban. Le guiñé el ojo y le besé con cariño.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y volví a besarle.- Vale, pero luego no vale arrepentirse, eh... -Le saqué la lengua y me puse a preparar la exposición con Anna. Al salir, vi a Tom al fondo, moviendo la gorra. Le miré y me sonrió... y se me pasaron los nervios. No fue tan bien como esperábamos, pero creo que no estuvo mal.

 **Tom:** Al final de la clase la profesora les puso un ocho y yo le sonreí- Lo has hecho muy bien. Casi te aplaudo...

 **Bill:** Tampoco exageres... -le abracé y recogí mis cosas.- ¿Nos vamos a casa? -Le besé el cuello.

 **Tom:** Vamos -le cogí en brazos y se empezó a reír y a ponerse rojo.

 **Bill:** ¡Suéltame, Tom! -Medio grité entre risas. Los chicos ya parecían haberse acostumbrado a ese Tom cariñoso, e iban burlándose de mí.- Si no me bajas, no te follo nunca más, eh... Te dejaré a puntito, pero en el último momento te dejaré solo. -le dije en voz baja, intentando que me soltara.

 **Tom:** Le solté y aunque no lo habían oído, les dije a los chicos- Ante ese argumento, no podía hacer nada... -todos se rieron.

 **Bill:** Le abracé y le besé con cariño.- No te arrepentirás, Tom... Te lo aseguro.

 **Tom:** Eso espero... -me reí- Te invito a comer.

 **Bill:** Le di la mano.- Me parece perfecto.


	53. Tarde de estudio

**Tom:** Nos despedimos de los chicos y me monté en el piloto. Esperé a que Bill se subiera al coche.

 **Bill:** Me subí y le miré sonriente.- ¿Vamos? Me muero de hambre.

 **Tom:** ¿A dónde te llevo? -sonreí.

 **Bill:** A donde quieras. Sorpréndeme, Tommy...

 **Tom:** Le puse un gorro mío lo suficientemente bajo como para taparle los ojos antes de arrancar. Estaba confundido- No puedes mirar, es sorpresa...

 **Bill:** Se me escapó una risita nerviosa.- Está bien... ¿Pero en serio voy a tener que ir así todo el rato?

 **Tom:** Sí -dije con falso enfado.

 **Bill:** Resoplé, divertido, y le hice caso. Estaba totalmente ansioso por llegar al sitio que fuera.

 **Tom:** Le llevé a un restaurante carísimo y cuando aparqué, le quité el gorro y le dejé salir.

 **Bill:** Me quedé boquiabierto al ver el lugar.- Pero, Tom... este sitio es carísimo... -Retrocedí, buscando el asiento del copiloto.

 **Tom:** Había echado ya la llave, así que no se pudo subir- Adentro -amenacé al de la puerta y nos dejó una mesa en un sitio en el que estábamos él y yo solos con un gran ventanal que tenía vistas a un patio medieval con un pozo, árboles y hiedra.

 **Bill:** Me quedé totalmente flipado con las vistas, cuando sentí sus brazos rodear mi cintura.- Tom... esto es demasiado...

 **Tom:** Bueno, necesitaba un sitio acorde con mi sudadera nueva.

 **Bill:** Te has pasado... No merecía tanto por comprártela.

 **Tom:** Tú mereces esto y más, pero no por la sudadera... -nos sentamos.

 **Bill:** Empezamos a comer entre bromas, hasta que me puse serio.- No me gusta comer aquí. No puedo sentarme en tus piernas sin que me miren mal...

 **Tom:** Bill, estamos solos. Si te mira mal el camarero, que te mire... Ven aquí...

 **Bill:** Me senté en sus piernas y seguí comiendo, más animado que antes.

 **Tom:** En efecto, el camarero nos miró mal, pero le ignoramos. Comimos muy a gusto. Hasta que tuve que pagar...

 **Bill:** La comida era carísima, un derroche teniendo en cuenta que tampoco comimos exquisiteces precisamente. Tom se dio cuenta a la hora de pagar que se había dejado la cartera en casa. Entonces recordé que aún tenía dinero en la mía de esa burrada que me ingresó, y le di al camarero estirado y gilipollas la tarjeta.

 **Tom:** Joder, yo hubiera jurado tener aquí la cartera... 

 **Bill:** Me reí.- No te preocupes, seguro que en la mía todavía hay para pagar la comida.

 **Tom:** Soy un desastre. Lo llevaba todo en la sudadera de ayer -nos trajo la tarjeta y el ticket y nos fuimos al coche.

 **Bill:** Alégrate de que al menos esta vez yo tenía dinero. -Nos reímos y subimos al coche.

 **Tom:** Conduje hacia casa y cuando nos bajamos del coche, le miré con lujuria.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado y le di la mano.- Vamos a jugar... -Me relamí y le arrastré hacia la habitación.

 **Tom:** En la habitación me lancé hacia su boca.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a su beso y me dejé caer en la cama. Se tumbó encima de mí y volvió a besarme, ansioso. Me encantaba que fuera así...

 **Tom:** Me aparté de golpe y me miró confundido. Me quité la sudadera con cuidado la dejé en la silla y me volví a lanzar hacia él.

 **Bill:** Me empecé a reír mientras me besaba, y lo peor era que no se me iba la risa. Volvió a separarse de mí y me miró interrogante.

 **Tom:** ¿De qué te ríes?

 **Bill:** Cerré los ojos y al poquito se me pasó la risa.- Luego te lo digo... -Me relamí y me incorporé para besarle. Pegué totalmente su cuerpo al mío, restregando mi erección contra la suya.

 **Tom:** Aaah -gemí y prácticamente le arranqué la camiseta.

 **Bill:** Se lanzó a mi cuello y mi pecho.- Aah... joder... -Le quité los pantalones y los calzoncillos. Empecé a masturbarle.

 **Tom:** Gemí contra su cuello y me lancé a su boca. Cuando me di cuenta, tenía dos dedos jugando dentro mío.

 **Bill:** Tom gimió con fuerza contra mis labios y volvió a atraparlos con los suyos. Moví mis dedos como si fueran tijeras, jugando a desquiciarle, intentando que suplicara.

 **Tom:** Estaba deseando que me follara pero tardaba demasiado...- Bill, fóllame -gemí en sus labios

 **Bill:** Sonreí. Había logrado lo que quería.- Claro, Tommy... -Saqué los dedos de su entrada con brusquedad y le penetré de golpe.

 **Tom:** Aaah -me agarré a él con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Gemí y empecé a moverme con fuerza.- Estás... muy estrecho...

 **Tom:** Y tú eres... Aaah enorme.

 **Bill:** Me excité más al oírle decir eso y aumenté el ritmo. Le besé con ansias mientras le acariciaba por todas partes.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a masturbar volviéndome loco y de repente, con un grito me corrí.

 **Bill:** Me lancé a su cuello y lo mordí. Un par de embestidas después, me corrí en él. Salí de su cuerpo con cuidado y le besé la frente.- ¿Estás bien?

 **Tom:** Asentí jadeando y le besé.

 **Bill:** Le abracé y me dejé caer a su lado.- ¿Quieres acompañarme luego al centro comercial? Tengo que recoger mi traje...

 **Tom:** Asentí recuperando la respiración y poniéndome encima otra vez.

 **Bill:** ¿Me vasa follar? -Pregunté con mi vocecilla inocente mientras le sonreía.

 **Tom:** Por supuesto -le lamí el cuello de arriba a abajo.

 **Bill:** Gemí y me dio un escalofrío.- Genial... pues hazlo. -Le besé.

 **Tom:** Bajé y le empecé a comer la polla mientras le dilataba.

 **Bill:** Empecé a gemir y retorcerme, disfrutando del placer que me daba. Cogí el lubricante y se lo puse cerca. Se sacó mi polla de la boca y miró el bote con una ceja alzada.- Úsalo... quiero que llegues al fondo...

 **Tom:** Cogí el bote y me llené los dedos y la polla. Empecé a preparar

 **Bill:** Aah... -Me deshice en gemidos y moví mis caderas contra su mano, buscando más contacto.

 **Tom:** Sonreí de lado y cuando estaba preparado saqué la mano y empecé a besarle pero me aguanté las ganas de penetrarle hasta que no me lo pidiera.

 **Bill:** Estaba totalmente preparado, esperando que me penetrara. Pero no lo hacía. Y me estaba desesperando.- Tom... entra ya. Por favor... Fóllame.

 **Tom:** Sonreí de lado por habérsela devuelto y le penetré con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Grité con fuerza y empecé a moverme contra su cuerpo, sintiendo que llegaba más al fondo gracias al lubricante.- Más fuerte... Quiero más...

 **Tom:** Cambié de postura sin salir de él y le hice montarme. Le sujeté de las caderas y le ayudaba a subir y bajar.

 **Bill:** Me llevé una mano a mis rastas de forma inconsciente y las apreté tirando, gimiendo, gritando y saltando sobre él.- Tócame...

 **Tom:** Le empecé a masturbar con una mano y le puse la otra debajo del culo para ayudarle a subir y bajar. Cuando estaba a punto de correrse, quité la mano y le dejé caer del todo para llegarle hasta el fondo.

 **Bill:** Tocó con mucha fuerza en mi próstata y exploté en su pecho con un grito casi animal. Apreté el culo y le tocó a él reventar. Le cogí de las manos, sonriendo con cariño, y le besé.

 **Tom:** Estaba jadeando- ¿He llegado? -pregunté sonriendo de lado sabiendo que sí.

 **Bill:** Me mordí el labio inferior.- Eres demasiado grande como para no llegar. -Me incliné contra él y le saqué de mí mientras le besaba.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié las rastas y sonreí con chulería- Lo sé.

 **Bill:** Le abracé y me dejé caer a su lado. Cogí las toallitas y nos limpié.- ¿Me acompañas a por mi traje?

 **Tom:** Claro -sonreí- Seguro que estás muy sexy.

 **Bill:** Ah, no, no. El traje está guardado en una funda. No vas a verlo hasta el día de la boda.

 **Tom:** Puse cara de frustración- Ni tú el mío.

 **Bill:** Me reí y le besé.- No quiero que lo veas porque quiero que sea una sorpresa. Estás organizando toda la boda, preparándola para sorprenderme... Déjame sorprenderte con algo, anda...

 **Tom:** Vale... -le dije algo picado.

 **Bill:** No te enfades... -Me puse triste al instante.- Si quieres, me lo pruebo y lo ves, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Pues ahora soy yo el que no quiere verlo -le saqué la lengua.

 **Bill:** Le besé la mejilla.- Pues luego no te arrepientas...

 **Tom:** Le abracé- Cállate.

 **Bill:** Me reí de él.- Anda, vamos a vestirnos, que quiero volver pronto.

 **Tom:** Nos vestimos y me monté en el Cadillac.

 **Bill:** Me llevó al centro comercial en silencio. No sabía si decirle algo o no, y al final no le dije nada. Llegamos a la tienda y en seguida me dieron mi traje en una funda negra enorme, con la camisa y la corbata dentro también.- ¿Vamos a casa y te enseño mi traje? -Le dije al oído y le besé el cuello.

 **Tom:** No... -le besé- Prefiero que sea una sorpresa. Además, entre tíos no sé si da mala suerte verlo pero ya bastante gafes somos, ¿no crees? -dije sonriéndole para que notara que se me había pasado el pique.

 **Bill:** Sonreí, aunque aún me sentía un poco mal.- Vale... solo espero que te guste.

 **Tom:** Entonces para eso el traje mal... -hizo un puchero- No me mires así, que sin ropa estás mejor te pongas como te pongas...

 **Bill:** Me reí y fuimos al coche a dejar el traje. -Pues créeme, esta vez mi traje te va a gustar.

 **Tom:** ¿Quieres un helado? -dije cuando dejó el traje, pero hizo un puchero.

 **Bill:** No tengo tiempo... Tengo que volver a casa y estudiar, que mañana empiezo ya con los exámenes...

 **Tom:** ¿Mañana? -me sorprendí subiéndome al coche- ¿Y cómo vas? -dije cuando se montó.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros.- Creo que voy bien... Pero tengo que repasar guitarra e historia de la música. Canto, literatura y solfeo las llevo bien.

 **Tom:** ¿Guitarra cuándo lo tienes? -dije sonriendo de lado- Habrá que llamar a ese profesor tuyo -fingí desdén.

 **Bill:** Me aguanté la risa.- Guitarra es el último, la semana que viene. Y sinceramente, prefiero que seas tú quien me de la clase... No me convence ese tío...

 **Tom:** Pero yo no puedo, princesa. Si no lo haría. No me fío de ti...-intenté evitar sonreír.

 **Bill:** ¿Que no te fías? ¿Y qué he hecho para que no te fíes? Además, ¿por qué no puedes? -Dije un poco molesto, pero no se dio cuenta... O pensó que estaba actuando.

 **Tom:** Que si no llego a aparecer el otro día, a saber lo que le haces -levanté la ceja sonriendo de lado.

 **Bill:** No es mi culpa que no vinieras... El tío ese me iba a violar, y tú como si nada. -dije un poco más picado.

 **Tom:** Le noté picado y le besé- ¿Porqué te picas?

 **Bill:** Por nada... -No quería que se riera de mí por picarme, así que puse la música, a ver si se distraía.

 **Tom:** Qué música pones... -moví la cabeza con desaprobación arrancando.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y puse uno de sus discos de rap. En serio, no me gustaba nada.- ¿Así mejor?

 **Tom:** ¿Ves cómo estás picado? Deja lo que quieras, solo era broma -me aguanté la risa.

 **Bill:** No estoy picado. -Dije sin cambiar la música y miré por la ventana.

 **Tom:** Ya... No cambies si no quieres, peor para ti...

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros.- No es mi coche, y ya estamos casi en casa. ¿Para qué cambiar?

 **Tom:** Vale... -le ignoré subiendo el volumen. Había conseguido tocarme los cojones.

 **Bill:** Apoyé la cabeza en la ventanilla y me puse a repasar solfeo con su música. Cuando quise darme cuenta, estaba aparcando en casa ya.

 **Tom:** Apagué el motor y me bajé del coche esperando a que Bill saliera. Cuando salió, cerré con llave y me metí dentro sin decir nada.

 **Bill:** Suspiré, triste y sabiendo que era el culpable, y me fui a la habitación a estudiar.

 **Tom:** Me senté en el sofá y me puse a ver la tele. Le vi salir al rato al salón con cara de frustración.

 **Bill:** No conseguía que me entraran los últimos temas, y estaba cabreado y frustrado. Pasé por el salón sin mirar a Tom y cogí dos cervezas de la nevera. Al volver al salón, dejé una en la mesa, delante de él y me senté en el sofá, a su lado. Pero sin tocarle. Estaba seguro de que seguía cabreado, y no quería que se cabreara más.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué te pasa? -dije medio borde.

 **Bill:** Di un trago largo a la cerveza.- No consigo que me entren los últimos temas. Me he bloqueado y he decidido parar un poco. Pero si te molesto, me largo a la habitación.

 **Tom:** No, no molestas. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

 **Bill:** Respiré hondo y volví a beber.- Creo que no... -dije negando con la cabeza.- Creo que solo necesitaba descansar un rato...

 **Tom:** Como quieras... Si quieres estudiar aquí...

 **Bill:** Volví a negar con la cabeza. -Suelo hablar e incluso cantar, no quiero molestarte... -bajé la cabeza y me mordí el labio inferior. Quería disculparme con él por lo de antes, pero por primera vez, no sabía si haría bien en hacerlo.

 **Tom:** No me molestas y aquí estarás más cómodo -dije simplemente.

 **Bill:** ¿Seguro? -Pregunté mordiéndome el labio.

 **Tom:** Sí, vente.

 **Bill:** Vale... -di otro trago a la cerveza y fui a por los apuntes de historia. Volví a sentarme a su lado, pero odiaba sentarme mucho tiempo, así que empecé a pasear por el salón (sin ponerme delante de la tele) mientras intentaba memorizar.

 **Tom:** Bill, ven -me miró sin entender. Apagué la tele- Hacemos una cosa. Yo te pregunto y si no te lo sabes, pagas prenda.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y le di los apuntes. Seguro que acababa desnudo en menos de diez minutos. Cogí un boli para juguetear con él.- Cuando quieras...

 **Tom:** Sonreí de lado yendo a pillar- Características del barroco -le iba a decir que se quitara la camiseta, pero el cabrón se la supo.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado, pero entonces me pidió que desarrollara el romanticismo y creo que me puse incluso pálido. Era el tema más largo, y de los que peor llevaba. Cerré los ojos cuando acabé, rezando por haber dicho al menos algo bien.

 **Tom:** Le miré sorprendido y me quité la camiseta. Me miró raro- Has acertado. Habrá que poner esto interesante...

 **Bill:** Abrí mucho los ojos me relamí al ver su torso.- Siguiente pregunta, profe. -Me relamí al pensar en verle desnudo.

 **Tom:** Las obras más importantes del renacimiento...

 **Bill:** Ahí sí que me acojoné. Ese tema solo lo había leído por encima. Respiré hondo y empecé a recitar las que me sonaban de ese período. Crucé los dedos. No quería fallar.

 **Tom:** Lo has hecho muy bien. Pero te ha faltado una obra -sonreí de lado- Doble o nada. Si me la dices, me quito yo dos prendas. Si no me la dices, te las quitas tú -se puso nervioso.

 **Bill:** Respiré hondo para calmarme y empecé a rebuscar en mi memoria, intentando recordar. Al final dije la que más me sonaba y esperé mientras me mordía el labio.

 **Tom:** Me saqué las zapatillas- Eres bueno... Pero yo soy un poco capullo, aún te queda un rato para desnudarme. Dime todo lo que sepas de Beethoven.

 **Bill:** Sonreí. El tema de Beethoven le llevaba muy bien. Le solté todo el rollo y le miré con una ceja alzada, esperando que me dijera algo.

 **Tom:** Me quité un calcetín- Y ahora háblame de Tchaikovsky.

 **Bill:** //Mierda...// Le dije lo que recordaba, pero en el fondo sabía que no sería suficiente. Aun así, cerré los ojos, esperando haber acertado.

 **Tom:** Me acerqué hacia él y le saqué la camiseta- ¿Solo eso? -le susurré al oído bajando los dedos por su pecho.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y cerré los ojos, intentando recordar. Sin darme cuenta, empecé a hablar, diciendo todo lo que recordaba y no había mencionado antes. Tom siguió acariciándome, así que no fui capaz de saber si había dicho todo o no.

 **Tom:** Me fijé que iba descalzo y le desabroché los pantalones, dejándolo en calzoncillos- Vamos, princesa, te queda poco... -susurré contra su cuello.

 **Bill:** Gemí bajito y volví a hablar. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que decía. Me limitaba a hablar mientras Tom me acariciaba y respiraba contra mi cuello. Mi bóxer empezaba a abultar sospechosamente.

 **Tom:** Al final, acertó. Me alejé de él y me quité el otro calcetín- Ahora que voy con ventaja -dije con una erección enorme- Quien más tiempo aguante desnudo se puede follar al otro como quiera... ¿Aceptas? -le pregunté sonriendo con chulería.

 **Bill:** Se me escapó una risita.- ¿No quieres decir el que aguante más vestido? -Ladeé la cabeza sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Cierto... ¿En qué estaré pensando? -dije sin quitar la sonrisa chula- ¿Aceptas?

 **Bill:** Se me escapó otra vez una risita. //Piensas en lo mismo que yo, seguro...//- Claro que acepto. Pregunta.

 **Tom:** Vivaldi...

 **Bill:** Sonreí con chulería. //Ya verás...// Le dije absolutamente todo sobre Vivaldi. Del tirón, sin vacilar. Cuando acabé, le miré sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Levanté la ceja y me quité el pantalón abriéndome bien de piernas para que notara mi erección- Muy bien... Salieri.

 **Bill:** Solté todo el aire de golpe al ver el bulto de su ropa interior. Me mordí el labio mientras recordaba y empecé a hablar. Iba más despacio que con Vivaldi, pero aun así no vacilé.

 **Tom:** Me saqué los gayumbos y los dejé caer...- Eres bueno...

 **Bill:** Me relamí al ver su erección. Le di la mano y le llevé a la habitación.

 **Tom:** Me empujó a la cama y se me subió encima lanzándose a mi cuello.

 **Bill:** Empecé a besar y morder, dejando pequeñas marcas por todo su cuello. Bajé poco a poco y cuando llegué a su polla, empecé a chupar mientras le metía los dedos. Sus gemidos hacía que me doliera el roce de la ropa en la polla.

 **Tom:** Gemí muy fuerte. Como ya estaba dilatado de antes, no necesitaba que me metiera los dedos y me estaba desquiciando- Bill...

 **Bill:** Le miré y me saqué su polla de la boca. Me quité los calzoncillos de un manotazo y le penetré de golpe.

 **Tom:** Empecé a gritar como un desesperado y me agarré de las sábanas. Me fui a masturbar pero Bill me apartó la mano de un manotazo. Ni me tocaba él, ni me dejaba a mi.

 **Bill:** Le besé de forma sucia y embestí con más fuerza. Quería que se corriera solo con mi polla, sin masturbarle.

 **Tom:** Sentía una punzada en la polla y no podía remediarla. Me agarré a las sábanas desquiciado y con un gruñido animal, me corrí salpicándolo todo.

 **Bill:** Volví a besarle y unas cuantas embestidas después exploté en su interior. Apoyé mi frente en la suya y me quedé ahí, recuperando la respiración.

 **Tom:** Intenté respirar bien de nuevo- Te tengo que ayudar a estudiar más veces...

 **Bill:** Me reí entre jadeos.- No estaría mal... -Me separé de él y salí con cuidado de su interior.

 **Tom:** ¿Te queda mucho temario? ¿Para cuántos polvos da?

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Historia voy a dejarla por hoy y voy a cantar un poco. Pero no te preocupes, que de historia tenemos para más...

 **Tom:** ¿Guitarra no practicas? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** Guitarra mañana. Ya casi es hora de cenar, y tenía pensado repasar canto. Ya sabes, escalas y cosas así.

 **Tom:** Vale. Yo que quería acosarte un rato... -dije sin separarme de él.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Mañana podrás acosarme toda la tarde... -dije sobre sus labios. Le di un pico y me incorporé. Necesitaba una ducha urgente.

 **Tom:** Eso espero... -me quedé ahí tumbado un rato más sin terminar de confiar en que las piernas no me fallasen y me fui a espiarle en la ducha.

 **Bill:** Sentí su mirada clavada en mí, pero hice como si nada. Me aclaré el pelo y cogí el jabón. Le miré de reojo, atento a todos mis movimientos, y empecé a enjabonarme todo el cuerpo.

 **Tom:** Me volví a empalmar y casi inconscientemente llevé mi mano a mi entrepierna.

 **Bill:** Me relamí al ver que empezaba a masturbarse y me excité yo. //Genial...// Suspirando, dejé que el agua cayera por mi cuerpo, aclarándome y me agarré la polla. Volví a mirarle de reojo y empecé a acariciarme pensando en él.

 **Tom:** Le vi empezar a meterse los dedos y se me desencajó la mandíbula. Irrumpí en el baño y me metí con él a la ducha.

 **Bill:** Sin parar de tocarme, le hice un hueco y sonreí con malicia.- Ya pensaba que no vendrías... -Y le besé.

 **Tom:** Le di la vuelta y le empotré contra la pared- ¿Y no follarte? Estás loco -le penetré con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Aah... Tú me vuelves loco. -Bajé la mano y empecé masturbarme al ritmo de la penetración.

 **Tom:** Le agarré de la cadera para ayudarme en la penetración mientras le mordía el cuello por detrás.

 **Bill:** Gemía y gritaba, cada vez más cerca del orgasmo. Abrí más las piernas y empecé a mover la pelvis a la misma velocidad que lo hacía él.

 **Tom:** De repente, lo oí gritar y apretó el culo, lo que me hizo unirme a su grito y correrme yo también.

 **Bill:** Apoyé la cabeza en la pared, intentando respirar bien otra vez.- Definitivamente, adoro ducharme. -Moví la cadera un poco y saqué su pene de mí. Me puse bajo el agua para que se llevara los restos de Tom.

 **Tom:** Y yo... -le abracé y le besé aprovechando para limpiarme yo también- ¿Me puedes explicar cómo pude ser tan imbécil de no dejarme follar por tanto tiempo? -le pregunté cuando dejé de jadear.

 **Bill:** Me reí y me encogí de hombros.- Eso solo lo sabes tú, Tom... -Le besé y abracé con fuerza.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié y le besé por detrás. Me lavé y me enrollé en la toalla.

 **Bill:** Me sequé y me quedé pensando en su pregunta. Fui a hacerme la cena después de ponerme el pijama, todavía pensativo.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué te pasa?

 **Bill:** Nada. -Me encogí de hombros.- Solo repaso solfeo.

 **Tom:** Levanté la ceja- ¿Seguro?

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Sí. ¿Hoy no me abrazas? -Cambié totalmente de tema y seguí con la cena.

 **Tom:** Mientes fatal -le abracé.

 **Bill:** Volví a encogerme de hombros.- Solo estaba pensando.

 **Tom:** ¿En qué?

 **Bill:** En lo que me has preguntado en la ducha. Nunca habíamos hablado tan abiertamente del tema, y menos aún por iniciativa tuya. Me ha sorprendido, es todo. -Empecé a hacer una ensalada.

 **Tom:** Ahora me encogí de hombros yo- ¿Y porqué te rayas?

 **Bill:** No me he rayado. Me he sorprendido, que no es lo mismo. -Acabé la ensalada y fui a la mesa.

 **Tom:** Ah... -le hice sentarse encima mío- Pues no sé.

 **Bill:** Déjalo estar y vamos a cenar, anda. -Le sonreí y le besé la mejilla haciendo un ruidito gracioso.

 **Tom:** Le sonreí- Hablo abiertamente del tema porque no tiene nada de malo. Antes tampoco pensaba que lo tuviera, pero me recordaba demasiado a cuando era niño. Pero no me puede recordar a algo que me destrozó tanto algo que me gusta tanto...

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé y bajé la mirada.- Sí, bueno... ya te he dicho que solo estaba sorprendido...

 **Tom:** Sigues siendo mi perra, aunque ahora yo también sea muerdealmohadas -dije sonriendo de lado. Bill se rió.

 **Bill:** Y tú sigues siendo mi Sexgott, aunque a veces te folle fuerte. -Respondí con chulería y seguí cenando.

 **Tom:** Lo sé -dije sin más cenando yo también.

 **Bill:** Me reí y acabé la cena. Quise levantarme, pero no me dejó.- Voy a repasar canto... deja que me levante, anda.

 **Tom:** Repasa canto pero aquí... -dije sin intenciones de dejarle moverse.

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- Está bien... -Y mientras Tom cenaba, empecé a hacer escalas.

 **Tom:** Me estaba costando no molestarle ni acosarle. Pero como era un tema serio, le dejé estar.

 **Bill:** Cuando me aburrí de repasar las escalas y toda la otra mierda, suspiré y me dejé caer contra el pecho de Tom.- Ya está...

 **Tom:** Le llevé hasta la cama- ¿Tu examen de mañana cual es? ¿Canto?

 **Bill:** Canto y solfeo. Mañana tengo dos. -Le di un besito y me hice una bola. Se tumbó a mi lado. -Si no quieres irte a dormir todavía, ve al salón o algo...

 **Tom:** No, que me quedo. ¿Puedo ir de espectador a tus exámenes? -le hice apoyar la cabeza en mi.

 **Bill:** Al de canto, sí. En el de solfeo piden el DNI al entrar, y si no eres alumno, te hacen salir. -Pasé un brazo por su torso, pegando nuestros cuerpos.

 **Tom:** Bueno, pues al de canto voy -bostezó- Hala, a dormir, enano.

 **Bill:** No me gusta que me llames enano... Me siento como uno. -Se rió de mi razonamiento y me besó la frente.

 **Tom:** Bueno, pues perra... -sonreí de lado.

 **Bill:** Eres idiota... -fingí picarme y le di la espalda.- Buenas noches.

 **Tom:** Le abracé pegándole bien a mi- Buenas noches.

 **Bill:** Que descanses... -y me dormí.

 **Tom:** Por la mañana sonó el despertador y Bill se negó a levantarse. Bajé bajo las sábanas y me metí su polla en la boca.

 **Bill:** Chillé al sentir su boca en mi longitud, e intenté sacarla, pero no me dejó y empezó a chupar con más ansias todavía. Me llevé las manos a la cara, temblando y gimiendo.

 **Tom:** Me la metí y me la saqué con velocidad y todo lo dentro que podía hasta que se corrió. Salí de debajo de las sábanas- Buenos días, princesa -dije sonriendo con chulería- A vestirte, que al final vas al llegar tarde -dije poniéndome unos vaqueros que me costó abrochar por la erección que ya se encargaría Bill luego de bajarme por mis muertos más frescos.

 **Bill:**  Me vestí y le abracé por la espalda.- Si me hubieras hecho eso antes... Ahora tendría tiempo de hacértelo yo antes de ir al examen... -Le mordí el cuello y fui al coche.

 **Tom:** El que no se quería levantar eras tú.

 **Bill:** Porque no sabía que ibas a hacer eso. -Arranqué el Audi.- Si lo llego a saber, me hubiera levantado.

 **Tom:** Ah, que no te ha gustado... Pues no lo haré más -dije para picar.

 **Bill:** Que no idiota, que me ha encantado. Me habría levantando antes para poder devolverte el favor. -Dije medio picado.

 **Tom:** Era broma, idiota. Y no te sigo picando para no ponerte nervioso antes del examen -saqué varios bollos cuando aparcó.

 **Bill:** Estaba tan nervioso, que me dio ansiedad. Le cogí un bollo y me lo comí de dos bocados, intentando aplacar los nervios.

 **Tom:** Le cogí de la cintura y le besé con ternura para que se calmara- Tranquilo. Te va a ir bien. Eres mi cantante favorito.

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé y bajé la mirada, todavía nervioso. Miré la hora y tiré de su brazo para ir al aula del examen. Llegamos justo antes que los profesores y nos sentamos a esperar mi turno. Seguía muy nervioso.

 **Tom:** Le di la mano hasta que le tocó a el salir a cantar.

 **Bill:** Me puse al frente, un poco nervioso. Me hicieron hacer escalas y cantar las notas que otro profesor elegía en un piano que había a mi izquierda. Sacaron un afinador, y me hicieron cantar cada nota de la escala mayor durante al menos cinco segundos, sin desafinar. Para terminar, me pidieron que cantara algo de lo que había compuesto, para comprobar no se qué mierda. Canté "Totgeliebt" por la notaza que me pusieron la primera vez. Al final, tenía los ojos aguados, y algunos profesores lloraban. Me recordaron el día que subirían las notas y me dijeron que saliera. Me fui corriendo y llorando.


	54. Putos exámenes

**Tom:** Salió Bill llorando y corriendo y yo cogí sus cosas y fui detrás de él- Bill, Bill -al final le alcancé. Todos nos miraban. Le abracé por detrás- Lo has hecho genial. No te pongas mal.

 **Bill:** Me quedé quieto en mitad del pasillo, con Tom abrazándome.- Mentira... Ha sido un desastre. Me han mirado... fatal... y seguro que me han echado porque no querían verme ya...

 **Tom:** Empezó a hiperventilar- Bill, tranquilo -le cogí la cara con las manos- Cálmate. Respira. A la vez que yo. Venga.

 **Bill:** Le imité y el aire volvió poco a poco a mí. Sabía que la gente miraba, pero estaba tan nervioso que me dio igual. En la pared, vi un reloj. Tenía media hora antes del examen de solfeo.- Joder... joder... esto es una mierda... -Seguía temblando y llorando, aunque no tanto como al salir del aula.

 **Tom:** Bill calma. Hazme caso. Lo has hecho muy bien, solo estabas muy nervioso por mi culpa. Olvídate. Lo llevas genial y lo sabes. Tranquilo.

 **Bill:** Le abracé con fuerza, intentando calmarme.- Voy a suspender... no voy a ser capaz de aprobar... -Antes de que replicara, le di la mano y eché a andar hacia el aula del siguiente examen.

 **Tom:** Le paré y le dije- Tienes veinticinco minutos para llegar. Lo que vas a hacer es fumarte un cigarrillo conmigo fuera para que te relajes -antes de que replicara le había cogido de los hombros y le dirigía hacia fuera.

 **Bill:** Llegamos fuera y sacó su tabaco. Le quité un cigarrillo y empecé a fumar, intentando calmarme. Funcionaba... pero no era suficiente.- ¿Cuando salga del examen... te aviso, no?

 **Tom:** No te preocupes, te voy a esperar en la puerta. Tú haz el favor de no preocuparte por nada -Justo salió Anna con nosotros y me quitó el cigarrillo de la mano- Bill, no te preocupes -Bill fue a replicar- En cuanto te has ido nos ha dicho el profesor con cara de flipado que no sabe para qué te preocupas, si tienes un diez.

 **Bill:** Me quedé totalmente flipado con sus palabras. Me acabé el cigarro, todavía sin decir nada, y le di la mano a Tom, nervioso por el examen que tendría luego.

 **Tom:** Anna, ¿a ti qué tal te ha salido? -No tan bien como a Bill, pero bien -Me alegro. No te preocupes por él, le he dado un mal despertar y está muy nervioso -me giré hacia él y le acaricié- ¿Ves cómo te ha ido bien? Vamos, pero cálmate -asintió y le pasé el brazo por los hombros.

 **Bill:** Instintivamente, le abracé por la cintura.- Tengo mucho miedo... voy a cagarla en alguno, fijo.

 **Tom:** No digas tonterías, te van a salir genial. Y aunque te pudiera salir mal alguno, ¿qué? Todos tenemos malos días. Que yo sepa nadie te va a echar la bronca por suspender ni nada de eso. Así que no te preocupes por nada, ¿estamos? -asintió mientras llegábamos al aula. Bill entregó su DNI y le dejaron pasar. A mi el profesor ni siquiera me lo pidió. Se apartó de la puerta dejándome vía libre y me senté detrás de Bill. Me miró flipado.

 **Bill:** ¿Por qué te ha dejado pasar? -No entendía nada.

 **Tom:** Porque soy guay -empecé a masajearle los hombros mientras entraban todos y repartía los exámenes. Se relajó bastante. Luego me puse la música y empecé a pintar la mesa hasta que vi que Bill entregaba el examen.

 **Bill:** Acabé el examen bastante deprisa; de hecho, fui de los primeros en entregarlo. Estaba tan nervioso que no quería ni repasarlo. Fui hacia Tom y le hice un gesto para salir.

 **Tom:** Salimos y se subió corriendo al conductor de su Audi.

 **Bill:** Una vez en el coche, respiré hondo y me relajé un poco. En cuanto Tom subió, arranqué y fui a toda velocidad hacia casa. Empecé a llorar en silencio, soltando lagrimitas indiscretas que se llevaban poco a poco mis nervios.

 **Tom:** Le vi tan nervioso que dejé que se tranquilizara solo. Aparcó y se metió en casa corriendo. Entré detrás de él.

 **Bill:** Me descalcé y me tumbé en la cama, llorando. Sentía la opresión que se hacía conmigo cada vez que tenía exámenes, y sollocé con fuerza.

 **Tom:** Encargué cuatro pizzas familiares y entré al cuarto detrás de él. Me senté a su lado- ¿Siempre te pones así en exámenes? -asintió- Pues yo te voy a relajar -antes de que pudiera evitarlo le quité la camiseta y le até a la cama.

 **Bill:** Tom, ¿qué...? -Se lanzó a por mi cuello y no pude evitar gemir. Aún estaba llorando, pero menos que antes.

 **Tom:** Empecé a dar lametones y mordiscos suaves por todo su cuello y su clavícula subiendo hasta su oreja y empezando a bajar por el pecho.

 **Bill:** Las lágrimas iban cesando poco a poco, pero seguían cayendo.- Tom... bésame...

 **Tom:** Le hice caso y llegué hasta su boca empezando a besar.

 **Bill:** Suspiré contra sus labios y me restregué contra él. Estaba realmente duro. Se separó de mí y me miró fijamente. Ya no lloraba, pero seguramente mis ojos seguirían rojos y tendría restos de maquillaje en las mejillas.

 **Tom:** Sonreí al ver que se había empalmado y volví a bajar hasta abajo. Empecé a dilatarle mientras se la comía y él no dejaba de gemir.

 **Bill:** Gemía y me retorcía, sintiendo el orgasmo cerca.- Tom, para... Quiero que nos corramos juntos... -sonrió con picardía y me penetró de golpe.

 **Tom:** Penetré con fuerza notando a Bill retorcerse debajo de mi. Le empecé masturbar mientras le follaba. Puse sus piernas en mis hombros sin salir de él para profundizar la penetración buscando llegar al fondo. Con un sonoro gemido nos corrimos a la vez. Jadeando, le solté las manos y le masajeé las muñecas tumbándome con él.

 **Bill:** Me tumbé de costado, mirándole fijamente.- ¿Me ayudas luego a repasar historia? -Le pregunté con una sonrisa.

 **Tom:** Sonreí de lado- Claro -se me abrazó.

 **Bill:** Genial... -Le besé la frente y me levanté. Estaba muerto de hambre. En la puerta, me giré hacia Tom.- ¿Vienes a comer?

 **Tom:** Me levanté con él y le abracé por detrás besándole el cuello. De repente, sonó el timbre. Me puse unos calzoncillos, abrí y pagué- Tom Kaulitz Trümper lo tiene todo pensado... -dije entrando con las pizzas con Bill flipado.

 **Bill:** Le sonreí y fuimos al salón con las pizzas. -Jo, Tom, qué bien huele la comida... vas a hacerla tú más a menudo, eh. -Le saqué la lengua y se rió.

 **Tom:** Me reí- ¿Si, verdad? -nos sentamos en la mesa. Traje un par de cervezas y me senté con él.

 **Bill:** Estaba sentado a mi lado, comiendo en silencio. Quería sentarme en sus piernas, pero si él no había dicho nada, no iba a ponerme pesado. Estuve un poquito dando vueltas al tema como buen gilipollas y creo que se dio cuenta.

 **Tom:** Le miré con la ceja levantada- ¿Qué te pasa?

 **Bill:** Nada. Solo sigo nervioso por los exámenes... -Creo que coló.

 **Tom:** Pues ven, anda. Que no sé porqué estás tan lejos -me palmeé las piernas.

 **Bill:** Le sonreí y me senté en sus piernas.- No me habías dicho nada para que me sentara. -Le dije y me encogí de hombros.

 **Tom:** Pero eso es una orden implícita -le mordí el cuello.

 **Bill:** Me reí y cogí otro trozo de pizza. Abracé a Tom con fuerza cuando me lo terminé. -Muchas gracias por haber estado hoy ahí, Tom... Me hacías muchísima falta.

 **Tom:** No ha sido nada. Aunque he de confesar que casi te arranco la cabeza -dije de coña.

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé y bajé la mirada.- Perdona... La otra vez, no estaba tan nervioso... -Me agobié un poco al recordar mi anterior época de exámenes, pero intenté que no lo notara.

 **Tom:** Le abracé- Era broma. No te rayes.

 **Bill:** Asentí y seguí pensando en la otra vez, en que Tom no estaba conmigo, y me daba todo igual... Volví a sentirme mal, y empezaron a temblarme las manos. Las escondí en mi regazo, intentando que no las viera Tom.

 **Tom:** Empezó a hiperventilar y le abracé fuerte. Se echó a llorar- ¿Qué te pasa?

 **Bill:** No podía responderle, no paraba de llorar. Correspondí a su abrazo y puse la cara contra su cuello.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié hasta que se calmó un poco- ¿Estás mejor?

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza.- Se me han acabado las lágrimas. -Dije con un puchero.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué te pasa? -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Que me he puesto a pensar y recordar... Y me he acordado de mis primeros exámenes en la facultad... -Me quedé atascado, sin valor para decir nada más.

 **Tom:** Me tensé- Pues no llores porque estoy contigo, aquí, ¿vale? Y nos vamos a casar en un mes -le acaricié pero estaba bastante tenso.

 **Bill:** Lo siento... -Dije con voz llorosa contra su cuello. -Soy experto en cargarme los buenos momentos, ¿verdad?

 **Tom:** No jodas la boda, ¿eh? -dije sonriendo con chulería para picarle un poco.

 **Bill:** Me sentí fatal por lo que dijo y alcé la cabeza en seguida.- Eso jamás lo haría. Antes me vuelvo a... Bueno, ya sabes. Antes hago eso que arruinar la boda.

 **Tom:** ¿Pero por qué te deprimes cada vez que te gasto una broma? -le pinché el estómago.

 **Bill:** Volví a esconder la la cabeza.- Porque bromeas con temas muy serios.

 **Tom:** Tampoco exageres. Solo digo tontadas para que te rías y no te rayes y te las tomas por el lado malo -enrede la mano en su pelo.

 **Bill:** Suspiré cuando sentí su mano en mi pelo. Me gusta mucho que hagas eso... Es muy relajante.

 **Tom:** Pues relájate.

 **Bill:** No puedo... Tengo que repasar historia para mañana...

 **Tom:** Duerme toda la tarde y por la noche yo te ayudo, ¿vale?

 **Bill:** No sé... A lo mejor llego demasiado cansado al examen de mañana...

 **Tom:** Cansado irías sin dormir. Si duermes ahora y antes del examen descansas un rato te irá bien. Además te sabes ya gran parte del tocho ese.

 **Bill:** Pero si me duermo... -no podré pasar la tarde contigo... -Hice un puchero.

 **Tom:** Pero sí la noche.

 **Bill:** Suspiré. Me estaba adormilando, y la verdad me apetecía dormir...- Vale... -Me separé de él.- Me voy a dormir...

 **Tom:** Le cogí en brazos y le llevé a la cama. En seguida se quedó dormido abrazado a mi.

 **Bill:** Me desperté al sentir algo esponjoso y suave por mi cuello.- Hum... -ronroneé y moví la cabeza, dejando más acceso a esa cosa suave. Abrí poco a poco los ojos y me encontré a Tom besándome el cuello.

 **Tom:** Paré de besar al oír un gemido y me separé sonriendo de lado- Buenas noches.

 **Bill:** Buenas noches... No pares, Tom... -dije entre suspiros.

 **Tom:** Le estuve besando un rato más. Se le veía relajado. Al final con un quejido por su parte, me separé- A cenar y a estudiar, venga.

 **Bill:** Resoplé y me levanté.- Yo quería vaguear... -Dije con voz de niño pequeño y fui hacia la cocina.

 **Tom:** ¿Pero para qué vas a la cocina si he pedido cuatro pizzas, además de las que han sobrado antes, y tenemos para toda la noche?

 **Bill:** Porque no sabías que habías pedido tantas... -Me di la vuelta y fui al salón a comer pizza.

 **Tom:** Me reí. Parecía un niño pequeño. Le tendí sus apuntes.

 **Bill:** Empecé a repasar mientras comía. Al poco, me puse nervioso y empecé a pasear por el salón.

 **Tom:** ¿Ya te has leído todo? -asintió nervioso- Pues dame, que tengo ganas de desnudarte -dije para picarle un poco y que, aunque fuera por orgullo, cogiera confianza.

 **Bill:** Lo mismo digo, Tommy. -Cogí un boli y esperé a que preguntara. Hoy estaba calzado, así le sería más difícil desnudarme.

 **Tom:** Fui a pillar del todo- Música del mundo antiguo. Egipto y Mesopotamia, Grecia, Roma y China.

 **Bill:** Me quedé pilladísimo. Vi su cara de cabrón, con su sonrisilla, y me piqué. Empecé a recitar todo, suplicando por no haberme dejado nada.

 **Tom:** Me quité el zapato- Aparición de la música en el mundo y prehistoria.

 **Bill:** Suspiré. Esa sí que me la sabía. Decidí jugar con él y empecé a fingir nerviosismo. Cuando le vi más confiado, relamíendose, sonreí y le solté todo el rollo de golpe.

 **Tom:** Me quedé flipado y me saqué el otro zapato (me había vestido antes de despertarle). Esto era ya por orgullo. Tenía que pillarle por algún lado- Primera mitad del siglo XX.

 **Bill:** Miré hacia el suelo y empecé a hablar. Eso lo llevaba peor, y estaba seguro de que la cagaría en algo. Cuando me callé, cerré los ojos, nervioso.

 **Tom:** Sonreí con malicia- ¿Ya has acabado? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** //Mierda...//- Eh... No... -Recordé un par de cosas más y se lo dije, pero ya no estaba seguro de nada.

 **Tom:** Levanté una ceja. Te has salvado por la campana, princesa.

 **Bill:** Suspiré, contento, y se quitó un calcetín.- Jo, pero quítate la camiseta... -Se me escapó ese pensamiento y me llevé las manos a la boca.

 **Tom:** Sonreí de lado- Tarde. Gánatelo. O aumenta la apuesta y tal vez acepte... O tal vez no.

 **Bill:** Lo justo sería que el que ganara, eligiera la prenda que se quita el otro, ¿no crees? -Dije con voz sensual.

 **Tom:** Mmm... Tal vez. Pero no sé. Vamos cuatro-cero. Saldría yo perdiendo...

 **Bill:** Anda, Tom... hazlo para que apruebe... -Dije otra vez con esa voz.

 **Tom:** Piensa que lo hago por ti... Cuanto mas tarde en desnudarme, más preguntas acertarás -dije con una erección enorme.

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- Como quieras... Pregunta, venga.

 **Tom:** Miré la hora. Había tiempo- Podrías convencerme...

 **Bill:** Me acerqué lentamente a él y me senté a horcajadas en sus piernas. Le besé y restregué mi trasero contra su erección. Se nos escapó un gemido y sonreí.- Anda, Tommy... Déjame elegir prenda... Te prometo que no te arrepentirás. -Volví a restregarme contra él.

 **Tom:** Bueno...-hice como que cedía- Pero ya me he quitado prenda. Será para la próxima -dije esperando que me "intentara convencer" de lo contrario.

 **Bill:** Venga, Tommy... -Volví a restregarme y le lamí el cuello. Quería verle sin camiseta. Cogí sus manos, las puse en mi culo y seguí restregándome contra él mientras le besaba y lamía el cuello.

 **Tom:** Si quieres, tendrás que quitármela tú... -"reté".

 **Bill:** ¿Me dejas hacerlo, Tommy? -Llevé las manos al borde de su camiseta y empecé a acariciar levemente sus abdominales, intentando provocarle.

 **Tom:** Gemí- No... -restregó su culo con mi polla.

 **Bill:** ¿Seguro? -Me deshice en gemidos contra sus labios. Empecé a subirle poco a poco la camiseta.

 **Tom:** Tal vez...

 **Bill:** Junté nuestras bocas y subí la camiseta hasta sus axilas.- ¿Me dejarás, Tommy...? -Seguí gimiendo y restregándome.

 **Tom:** Levanté los brazos para dejarle paso aunque seguí negando- No sé yo...

 **Bill:** Se la saqué del todo. Le miré con deseo y bajé mis manos por su pecho, acariciando toda su superficie. Tom jadeó y me relamí.- ¡Así se estudia muy poco, Princesa! -Pegué un bote y vi a Geo y Gus asomados a la ventana del salón, mirándonos fijamente.

 **Tom:** Bill estaba del todo vestido y yo solo sin camiseta, pero aun así me cagué en ellos- Es que ni poniendo valla... -¿Pero tú no nos has contado esta tarde en la casa que hoy no dormías para ayudar a estudiar a Bill? Veo que la clase de anatomía va bien -digo Georg despollado.

 **Bill:** Me levanté, cabreado. -¿Y por qué venís si os ha dicho que íbamos a estudiar? -Pregunté medio gritando.

 **Tom:** Le abracé por detrás- Tom nos ha contado que estabas muy nervioso y veníamos a ayudarte.

 **Bill:** Suspiré, todavía molesto. Miré a Tom, que parecía no saber si abrirles o no. -Tú se lo has dicho, tú decides si entran. -Eh, Princesa, no jodas. -Eh, Gustav, te callas. -Repliqué.

 **Tom:** Bill, tranquilízate -le dije al oído.

 **Bill:** Estoy muy tranquilo. -Me separé de él y fui a la cocina a por una cerveza, abriendo de paso la puerta.

 **Tom:** Bueno, ¿cómo vais? -Le faltan tres temas. La edad media, la segunda mitad del siglo XX y el clasicismo -Georg cogió un trozo de pizza- Cabrón, mi pizza -grité.

 **Bill:** Volví con mi cerveza en la mano. Vi todos mis apuntes desordenados por la mesa, recogí todo menos lo que tenía que estudiarme aún y fui a dejarlo a la habitación. No soportaba el caos a la hora de estudiar. Volví al salón mientras se peleaban por la pizza de Tom, y me puse a estudiar, ignorándoles.

 **Tom:** Al final, les di pizza para no molestar a Bill y le abracé- ¿Qué haces tan lejos?

 **Bill:** Esperar a que dejéis de pelear... No quería que mancharais de pizza mis apuntes.- Casi sin mirar, cogí mi cerveza y di un trago. Estaba muy concentrado, no quería suspender.

 **Tom:** Solo te quedan tres temas, ¿te los pregunto?

 **Bill:** Por lo menos deja que los lea, ¿no? -Dije sin despegar la vista de los apuntes.

 **Tom:** //No tengo muy claro que ni él ni yo sobrevivamos a los exámenes// pensé molesto- Chicos, cuando acabe Bill los exámenes nos vamos de fiesta, de putas o a donde queráis, pero no es buena idea que os quedéis, así que aire -ellos me entendieron y se fueron.

 **Bill:** Tampoco tenías que echarlos... Podría haberme ido a la habitación, o vosotros de fiesta... -Dije sin levantar la cabeza de los apuntes.

 **Tom:** Pero yo me quería quedar contigo y ayudarte a estudiar -dije medio borde.

 **Bill:** Suspiré, empezando ya con el último tema. Me merecía que me hablase así, y no pensaba decirle nada, como solía hacer.

 **Tom:** Al final le vi dejar los apuntes en la mesa- ¿Ya te sabes todo?

 **Bill:** Me acabé mi cerveza y me encogí de hombros.- Creo que sí... Pero no lo sé. Tendrás que preguntármelo...

 **Tom:** Vale. Pues cuéntame el barroco -me miró raro- Sí, ya sé que te lo pregunté el otro día -dije borde.

 **Bill:** Suspiré, empezando a estresarme. Podría usar otro puto tonito, ¿no?... Empecé a relatar, contándole otra vez todo el barroco.

 **Tom:** Bien, segunda mitad del XX .

 **Bill:** Le miré con una ceja alzada y se lo conté. Era el último que me había estudiado, y me lo sabía muy bien.

 **Tom:** Vas a aprobar seguro -le dije dejando un poco de lado mi tono borde- Leibniz -se quedó pillado y me empecé a reír- Ese no fue músico, fue científico. ¿Vivaldi?

 **Bill:** Volví a contarle todo lo del otro día y bajé la mirada. No sabía muy bien qué le había hecho, y no entendía por qué no se desnudaba, pero preferí callarme y limitarme a responder a lo que dijera.

 **Tom:** Le noté cabizbajo- Clasicismo.

 **Bill:** Me mordí el labio y respondí sin mirarle. Disimulé lo mejor que pude y cuando acabé de hablar le miré fijamente.

 **Tom:** Me desabroché los pantalones y levantándome los dejé caer al suelo. Solo me quedaban los calzoncillos- ¿Edad media? -dije lamiéndome el piercing del labio.

 **Bill:** Volví a alzar la ceja y empecé a explicarlo todo. Era super complicado, pero confiaba en mi memoria.

 **Tom:** Paró de hablar y le saqué la camiseta- Prueba otra vez... -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Me tensé y empecé a rebuscar en mi cabeza. Tenía que encontrar lo que me faltara para que Tom no volviera a hablarme de esa forma tan borde. Al final me rendí. Suspiré, conteniendo las lágrimas.- No sé qué me falta... no recuerdo nada más. -Me tembló un poco la voz, pero esperaba que no lo hubiera notado.

 **Tom:** Normal... Lo has dicho todo -le besé el cuello y llevé sus manos a mis calzoncillos.

 **Bill:** Me separé de golpe.- ¿Qué?

 **Tom:** Te estaba tomando el pelo -puse sonrisa de inocente- Pero ahora puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo.

 **Bill:** ¿Estás de coña? -Negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. Yo no lo veía gracioso. Y Tom dejó de verlo así cuando le fulminé con la mirada.- ¡Estaba acojonado! Pensaba que había perdido apuntes, o que me había saltado cosas de forma inconsciente antes... Y encima te pones como un puto borde y luego me dices que puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo. ¿Me lo explicas? ¡Porque no te entiendo! -Exploté. Lo único bueno fue que no le grité.

 **Tom:** Si fueras tía pensaría que tienes la regla. O sea te pones borde, me cabreo, me pongo yo borde, me esfuerzo por no mandarte a la mierda porque no te quiero poner más nervioso antes de los exámenes, me pongo cariñoso, te gasto una puta broma y te me cabreas... -le pegué un puñetazo a la mesa por no pegárselo a Bill.

 **Bill:** ¿Que me he puesto borde? ¡Pero si he estado estudiando! -Dije muy dolido. Yo no había sido borde con él... No entendía nada. Empezó a temblarme el labio y me incliné a por los apuntes para que no lo viera.

 **Tom:** ¿¡QUE NO TE HAS PUESTO BORDE!? -estaba flipando...

 **Bill:** ¡CONTIGO NO, IDIOTA! SOLO HE SIDO BORDE CON GUSTAV. ¡SI HE ESTADO ESTUDIANDO ABRAZADO A TI! -Ahora sí que estaba cabreado. Volví a darle la espalda y empecé a recoger los apuntes.

 **Tom:** Me senté respirando. Llevaba todo el santo día aguantando sus cambios de ánimo y encima no había dormido. Estaba como para que me tocaran mucho los cojones.

 **Bill:** Llevé las cosas a la habitación y lo guardé todo en una carpeta. Volví al salón y recogí las cajas de pizza y las cervezas vacías. Dejé la carpeta en la mesa. Cuando terminé, me giré hacia Tom, que seguía ahí plantado, sin hablar.- Mañana voy a madrugar para repasar, así que voy a dormir aquí. -Sin mirarle ni decirle nada más, fui a por mi pijama.

 **Tom:** Bill, son las seis de la mañana. Tienes el examen en tres horas.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y me senté en el sofá. Saqué los apuntes y empecé a repasar.

 **Tom:** Me fui a preparar café para mi porque a Bill lo que le faltaba. Saqué mi café y le llevé un zumo. Me senté sin decirle nada.

 **Bill:** Gracias... -susurré y seguí con lo mío. Estaba bastante cansado, pero al menos después de el de historia no tenía exámenes hasta la próxima semana.

 **Tom:** Me puse otro café y dejé el rato pasar. Como me montara una como la de ayer me tiraba a la carretera o le tiraba a él.

 **Bill:** No vengas hoy conmigo. -Le solté de golpe.- No quiero que aguantes lo de ayer, bastante tuviste ya. -Me levanté y me estiré. Tenía que ir a prepararme ya.

 **Tom:** Me relajé un poco- Voy a ir -dije yendo a vestirme.

 **Bill:** Fui al baño y me retoqué el maquillaje. Cuando vi que iba a la cocina, entré a la habitación y me cambié de ropa.

 **Tom:** Me tomé otro café y me fui a esperarle a su Audi.

 **Bill:** Fui al coche en silencio y arranqué. Había decidido no hablar, para así tragarme mis nervios y que Tom no tuviera que aguantarlos.

 **Tom:** Al bajarnos le abracé- Te va a ir genial. Te lo sabías todo perfecto.

 **Bill:** Respiré hondo. Estaba temblando y tenía ganas de llorar, pero me contuve. Correspondí a su abrazo y fuimos de la mano hacia la clase.

 **Tom:** Vimos a Anna llorando y a Noah abrazándola- ¿Qué te pasa enana? -Que no me sé nada... -me giré y me empecé a dar (literalmente) de cabezazos contra la pared.

 **Bill:** ¡Quieto! -Le di un brusco empujón y le aparté de la pared. -Si quieres hacer el masoca y reventarte la cabeza, al menos no lo hagas delante de Bill, hombre. -Saltó Noah por mí.

 **Tom:** Que alguien me mate ya, por Dios -me senté en el banco. Respiré un poco- Hace dos días te lo sabias todo de arriba a abajo, Anna. Es imposible que hayas desaprendido- le dije haciendo acopio de la poca paciencia que me quedaba.

 **Bill:** Eso es, pequeña. -Le dije con tono cariñoso y la a abracé.- Tú respira hondo y verás cómo se te pasa todo lo malo. -Me miró dejando de llorar y la sonreí.

 **Tom:** //Le dijo la sartén al cazo// Al final entramos al maldito examen. Me senté al lado de Bill, que le pillé llorando. Le di la mano- Calma, que te lo sabes todo -repartieron el examen y vi a Bill escribir hoja tras hoja y a Noah y a Anna que estaban delante y detrás mío igual. Al final salieron los tres casi a la vez. Recogí las cosas de Bill y salí detrás de él- ¿Cómo ha ido?

 **Bill:** No lo sé... -Se me aguaron los ojos, pero contuve las lágrimas.- He escrito todo lo que recordaba, pero no sé si ha sido suficiente. Y no me atrevo a mirar las respuestas. Me da pánico. -Empecé a temblar.

 **Tom:** Bill. Yo no estaba haciendo el examen y estaba mirando a la gente. Eres el que más ha escrito. Si hubieras visto al resto...

 **Bill:** Pero eso ha sido porque he dejado mucho margen, para ocupar espacio... No creas que he hecho mucho más. -Bajé la mirada, muy triste.

 **Tom:** Le cogí del brazo y le llevé al baño. Había un chico ahí- Fuera -se fue corriendo y estampe a Bill contra la pared lanzándome a su cuello. Le iba a echar un polvo que se le iba a pasar la tontería

 **Bill:** T-Tom... aquí no... -Dije entre gemidos. Estaba durísimo, pero no quería follar en el baño. No hoy.

 **Tom:** Me aparté extrañado jadeando y me lavé la cara- Pues ya estás tardando en ir al coche porque en casa no te libras -le dije al oído y se estremeció.

 **Bill:** Eso es justo lo que quería oír. -Le di la mano y tiré de él a lo burro hasta el coche. Me subí al piloto y antes de que se hubiera puesto el cinturón, arranqué y me fui a toda hostia.

 **Tom:** Llegamos a casa y lo lancé a la cama sentándome a horcajadas encima suya.

 **Bill:** Le agarré del cuello y pegué nuestras bocas con ansias. Empecé a mover la cadera contra él, restregando nuestras pollas.

 **Tom:** Estaba siendo demasiado bestia. Le estaba apretando los brazos contra la cama mientras le besaba y le mordía y le quité la camiseta rompiéndola de paso.

 **Bill:** Gemí un poco de dolor y removí los brazos, intentando que me soltara. Necesitaba tocarle, soltar todo el estrés en forma de caricias y arañazos en su espalda.

 **Tom:** Se removió y le solté yendo a por su cadera. Le metí el dedo para empezar a dilatar.

 **Bill:** Gemí con fuerza y me lancé a por sus labios. Moví la cadera contra su dedo, ansioso.- Vamos, Tom... Ahí entran más...

 **Tom:** Metí el segundo y no tardé mucho en meter uno mas antes de desesperarme y penetrarle de golpe.

 **Bill:** ¡AAH, Tom! Así... -Empecé a moverme contra él, facilitando la penetración. Volví a besarle con ansias, sin parar de moverme.

 **Tom:** Bill y la falta de sueño habían conseguido ponerme más bestia de lo normal. Se fue a tocar pero no le dejé. Empecé a morderle el cuello.

 **Bill:** Aah... Oh, Tom. Dame más. -Gemí contra su boca. Estaba a puntito de correrme, me daba igual si no me dejaba tocarme.

 **Tom:** Le di todo lo fuerte que pude y reventó manchándolo todo, poco antes de hacer yo lo mismo.

 **Bill:** Me quedé medio ido, intentando recuperar la respiración.- Me encantas...

 **Tom:** Lo sé -dije jadeando encima de él- Otro día como este y te juro que no espero a llegar a casa para follarte...

 **Bill:** Me reí entre jadeos.- Eso dependerá de si me dejo o no, ¿no crees?

 **Tom:** Eres fácil de convencer... -sonreí de lado.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Es que me gustas demasiado como para negarme... -Le besé.

 **Tom:** Lo sé. Y agradéceme que no te he insistido porque me habrías acabado diciendo que si... -le atraje hacia mi.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Pero tú tampoco te resistes a mí. Si no, no estaríamos aquí.

 **Tom:** No te voy a decir que no...

 **Bill:** Me reí otra vez.- Te amo. Quiero casarme ya contigo...

 **Tom:** Espérate un mes. Solo un mes. Y ya no tendrás escapatoria.

 **Bill:** Le abracé con fuerza. -No pienso escapar de ti. Te quiero demasiado.

 **Tom:** Bostecé. Estaba reventado y le pegué a Bill el bostezo. Me reí.

 **Bill:** Rodamos por la cama y acabé tumbado en su pecho.- Vamos a dormir, amor...

 **Tom:** Nos limpié y me quedé dormido en seguida.


	55. Otra vez lo mismo

**Bill:** Me desperté porque me sonó la barriga y miré a Tom, que seguía dormido. Decidí ignorar mi hambre y volví a dormirme.

 **Tom:** Me levanté a las doce de la mañana al día siguiente. Me estiré.

 **Bill:** Me había levantado a las nueve, y llevaba desde entonces en el salón, repasando literatura. Me aburría mucho, pero quería dejar a Tom descansando.

 **Tom:** Me levanté y fui a hacerme un café. Me fui al salón- Perdón. Me quedé despierto toda la noche para ayudarte.

 **Bill:** Me reí, sin levantar la vista.- No te preocupes, Tom... Te entiendo. -Le sonreí y seguí estudiando.

 **Tom:** Me senté al lado de él y le abracé apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro y cerrando los ojos.

 **Bill:** Si quieres, hay tortitas en la cocina. -Le besé la mejilla y volvía lo mío.

 **Tom:** Abrí mucho los ojos y me faltó tiempo para levantarme.

 **Bill:** Me reí al verle y paré de estudiar un poco. Cerré los ojos y me quedé medio dormido.

 **Tom:** Princesa -le moví un poco- Que te duermes.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Solo estoy descansando un poco...

 **Tom:** Cuando quieras te doy clases de guitarra... Eso sí, como prometido y ahora profesor tuyo te digo que mis clases solo las apruebas en el despacho...

 **Bill:** Me reí a carcajadas.- Mientras me des tú la clase, no me importa aprobar en el despacho.

 **Tom:** Eso espero... Pero solo en el mío, ¿eh? -puncé un poco.

 **Bill:** Por supuesto, Tommy... Solo en el tuyo. -Me relamí y le besé.

 **Tom:** Sonreí de lado- Pues cuando vayas a estudiar guitarra, avísame -le guiñé el ojo.

 **Bill:** Por supuesto... -Le besé la mejilla y volví a mis apuntes.

 **Tom:** Me puse los cascos para no molestarle y empecé a escuchar música abrazado a él. Tres CDs después, Bill me sacó del empanamiento.

 **Bill:** ¿Quieres comer algo, amor? -le sonreí y le besé.

 **Tom:** Sí -sonreí y oí de repente un maullido. Busqué con la vista y me entontré a Kashimir pariendo (que desaparecía y aparecía a su antojo)- Resulta que no era Kashimir, que era Kashimira -moví un poco el mueble y la dejé a la vista de Bill, que vino corriendo y se agachó a acariciarla.

 **Bill:** Oh, pobrecita... -Olvidé la literatura y me dediqué a ayudar a la gata, que maullaba como si la estuvieran matando.- Joder... Debe dolerle mucho.

 **Tom:** Normal... -al contrario que las personas, ella sí que me daba pena y le acaricié con una mueca. Bill me miró raro.

 **Bill:** Le besé con todo mi cariño al verle preocupado por la gata (aunque me chocara verlo) y empecé a limpiar a cada gatito que nacía, mientras Tom los ayudaba a salir.

 **Tom:** Mientras ayudaba a sacarlos acariciaba a la pobre gata. Al final, parió cuatro cachorros y paró de maullar. Parecía agotada. La tumbé en una mantita y puse ahí los cachorros que empezaron a mamar. Me lavé las manos y le puse comida y agua cerca para que comiera cuando quisiera. Bill me miraba raro.

 **Bill:** Nunca te había visto tratar a nadie así. -Se me escapó y Tom me miró fijamente.- Bueno, a parte de a mí. -Bajé la mirada, sonrojado, y me puse a intentar estudiar otra vez.

 **Tom:** Bueno, me gustan los animales. No me gusta que sufran... -expliqué.

 **Bill:** Asentí, sin darle más importancia. Le besé la mejilla y volví a lo mío.

 **Tom:** Se puso a estudiar concentrado- Ahora vuelvo -cogí el coche y me fui a McDonalds a comprar la comida.

 **Bill:** Me quedé repasando mientras él se iba fuera. De vez en cuando echaba un ojo a la gata, pero pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo estudiando. Al rato, Tom volvió y se puso a mirar fijamente a la gata.- Está bien. Me he asegurado de que no le pasara nada en este tiempo.

 **Tom:** Sonreí menos preocupado y dejé en la mesa la comida.

 **Bill:** Me senté en sus piernas y dejé los apuntes por un rato. Le besé y le abracé por el cuello, pegando nuestros cuerpos.

 **Tom:** ¿Esto es por la comida o por tratar bien al gato? Es más que nada para volverlo a hacer -dije de coña.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Es por ser tú... -Y volví a besarle.

 **Tom:** Le besé- Anda, come -dije sonriendo.

 **Bill:** Vale... -Me giré y empecé a comerme la hamburguesa, aunque en realidad no tenía mucha hambre.

 **Tom:** Le abracé hasta que acabó de comer- ¿Qué tal llevas literatura?

 **Bill:** Creo que bien... Era de las que mejor llevaba. -Dije sonriendo.- ¿Luego me ayudas con la guitarra? -Solté el papel de la hamburguesa y me senté a horcajadas sobre él. Antes de que dijera nada, me lancé a por sus labios.

 **Tom:** Sonreí de lado lamiéndome el piercing- Claro...

 **Bill:** Me mordí el labio al verle lamerse el piercing y volví a besarle.

 **Tom:** Le agarré del culo. Me fijé en que ya habíamos acabado de comer- Pues trae la guitarra -le lamí el cuello.

 **Bill:** Se me escapó un gemido.- Pero no quiero tocar la guitarra...

 **Tom:** Qué impaciente, princesa... -le di un mordisco en el cuello y gimió- Sé bueno y tráela. Si lo haces bien te premiaré.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y me levanté. Por joder, me quedé en boxer y volví al salón con la guitarra en la mano.

 **Tom:** Me lo comí con la mirada y le hice un gesto de que se acercara. Se sentó sobre mi y le restregué mi polla contra su culo- Vamos a repasar lo de la otra vez -susurré en su oído. Te voy a decir acordes y tú los tienes que poner -le agarré del estómago- Demuéstrame que tal tu habilidad con los dedos.

 **Bill:** Creo que ya sabes lo hábil que soy... -Le dije con doble sentido y puse los dedos sobre la guitarra. Tom estaba mudo.- ¿No me dices los acordes?

 **Tom:** Salí de mi ensoñación- Sí... -se los empecé a susurrar al oído y aunque le costo un rato acabó haciéndolos bien- Do... -le dije lamiéndole el cuello. Le salió un sonido extraño de la guitarra- Así muy mal, princesa. Si sigues así tendré que castigarte...

 **Bill:** Pues no me hagas esas cosas... verás como así acierto. -Volví a tocar, y esta vez si sonó.

 **Tom:** Y tú no te me encares o te haré sufrir -baje la mano hasta su bajo vientre- Vamos con las escalas pentatónicas.

 **Bill:** Empecé a tocar, pero Tom metió la mano en mis calzoncillos. Gemí y dejé de tocar. Joder... así era imposible practicar.

 **Tom:** Si tú paras de tocar, yo saco la mano... -sonreí de lado.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y volví a tocar.- Si no sacas la mano, voy a fallar... -Bajé la mirada hacia el mástil, intentando centrarme en tocar.

 **Tom:** Saqué la mano y la dejé en su pierna- Adelante.

 **Bill:** Gracias... -Ahora echaba de menos su mano, pero no le diría nada. Acabé las escalas y me quedé quieto, esperando que me dijera algo.

 **Tom:** Le mordí el cuello- Improvisa.

 **Bill:** Asentí y empecé a tocar un ritmo sencillo, una especie de prototipo del ritmo que había pensado para una de mis nuevas canciones. Antes de darme realmente cuenta, empecé a cantar bajito. Tom seguía besándome el cuello, pero me había centrado en cantar, y ya no me molestaba.

 **Tom:** Cuando acabó de cantar, le hice dejar la guitarra y le comí la boca- Vas muy bien... Solo te falta una cosa para aprobar.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado, pensando en muchas guarradas.- ¿Qué me falta?

 **Tom:** Sonreí de lado- Examen oral... -empecé a besarle el cuello.

 **Bill:** Ugh... -gemí.- Pues... Que empiece el examen, ¿no?

 **Tom:** Le besé- Adelante.

 **Bill:** ¿Me das las indicaciones? Es que... No recuerdo cómo se hace... -Dije con voz inocente contra su cuello.

 **Tom:** Pues mal empezamos... Baja -se deslizó por mi cuerpo hasta tener la cara a la altura de mi polla.

 **Bill:** ¿Así está bien? -Dije contra su erección, haciendo que gimiera.

 **Tom:** Sí... Ahora chupa.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado y pasé la lengua por toda su extensión.

 **Tom:** Aaah... Sigue y métetela a la boca -gemí.

 **Bill:** Claro... -Y empecé a chupar con velocidad y ganas, poniendo las manos en su cadera, atrayéndole aún más hacia mí.

 **Tom:** Me dejé a hacer. Su lengua era una delicia. Se estaba esmerando especialmente hasta que me corrí en su boca. Yo estaba jadeando y él vino a besarme- Te mereces un diez... Pero creo que te voy a suspender para que vuelvas en septiembre...

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Aunque me pusieras un diez, tenía pensado volver... Me gustas demasiado. -Dije contra su cuello y luego le mordí.

 **Tom:** Sonreí de lado- ¿Qué quieres hacer o que te haga...?

 **Bill:** Le besé de forma sucia y luego le abracé con fuerza.- Lo que tú quieras... Hazme lo que quieras, Tom...

 **Tom:** Colé un dedo en su entrada y lo empecé a mover mientras me lamía el piercing.

 **Bill:** Gemí y le clavé las uñas en los hombros, dejando marca.- Más...

 **Tom:** Metí un segundo dedo mientras iba notando sin que me importara lo más mínimo por la excitación cómo parte de la piel de mi espalda se quedaba bajo sus uñas. Cuando estuvo preparado, le hice sentarse con fuerza sobre mi polla.

 **Bill:** Gemí y empecé a saltar sobre su cuerpo, extasiado. Seguí clavándole las uñas, pegando su cuerpo al mío. Volví a besarle con ansias, gimiendo su nombre.

 **Tom:** Le empecé a masturbar y con un grito, se corrió manchándome todo el estómago.

 **Bill:** Tom siguió embistiendo un poco más. Cerré las piernas, estrechándome. Un poco después, reventó en mi interior gritando.

 **Tom:** Le besé ansioso- Te has ganado... el diez.

 **Bill:** Me alegro... de haberlo hecho bien... -Dije y volví a besarle.

 **Tom:** En guitarra vas muy bien. ¿Te queda algo de temario por estudiar?

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza.- Solo repasar.

 **Tom:** Pues entonces te va a ir genial -le sonreí.

 **Bill:** Le abracé y cerré los ojos. -Gracias por aguantarme estos días... Siento mucho haber estado así contigo.

 **Tom:** No te preocupes -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Sí que me preocupo... No tenía que ser así contigo... -Apreté el abrazo.- Cuando acabe, nos vamos todo un día donde quieras.

 **Tom:** Me reí- No te sentencies tú solo.

 **Bill:** Te estoy hablando en serio, amor. -Dije contra su cuello.

 **Tom:** Vale, pero no te me quejes luego, ¿eh? -me reí- Voy al baño -al volver miré a la gata a ver si estaba bien. Estaba lamiéndose la pata y los cachorros mamando. Me quedé un rato mirando.

 **Bill:** Me incliné junto a la gata para ver a los gatitos. Entonces me puse a pensar en toda la tarea que suponía criarlos, y que tendríamos que regalarlos o algo, y me deprimí muchísimo.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué te pasa? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** Pensaba en los gatos... Vamos a tener que regalarlos, ¿verdad? -Se me aguaron los ojos solo de pensarlo.

 **Tom:** Ni de coña. Antes le dejo a cualquiera conducir mi Cadillac -dije serio.

 **Bill:** ¿En serio? ¿Podremos quedárnoslos? -Le miré con esperanzas.

 **Tom:** Claro. Estos gatos solo se van de casa como la madre, voluntariamente -me abrazó fuerte.

 **Bill:** Gracias... Mil gracias, Tom... -Dije con la cara escondida en su cuello.

 **Tom:** No me las des que no lo hago por ti, lo hago por ellos. Que me las den ellos -dije acariciando.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Ellos no lo van a apreciar... Los gatos son muy convenidos. -Me separé de él y le miré fijamente, sonriendo.- Pero como yo sí que lo aprecio, te doy las gracias por ellos.

 **Tom:** Le besé- Pues en ese caso: de nada.

 **Bill:** Le sonreí y me levanté a buscar chuches. Tenía mucha hambre...

 **Tom:** Fui con él y empezamos a merendar- ¿Qué plan llevas ahora?

 **Bill:** Seguir repasando Literatura y luego... -Me encogí de hombros.- Podemos ir donde quieras.

 **Tom:** Vale, entonces te dejo, que me queda una cosa de la boda. ¿Que menú querrás?

 **Bill:** Me quedé pillado, pensando.- Bueno, pues... Eh... -Bajé la cabeza, rendido. Me sentía fatal, estaba cargando él con todo, y yo no podía ni elegir el menú.- No lo sé. -Me tapé la cara con las manos, tratando de evitar las lágrimas.

 **Tom:** Eh, ¿qué te pasa?

 **Bill:** Respiré hondo, me aguanté las lágrimas y alcé la mirada hacia él.- No... No es nada... Solo estoy nervioso... Y me da rabia que hayas tenido que hacer tú todo y que encima yo no pueda elegir ni el puto menú...

 **Tom:** No te rayes. La boda es una sorpresa y si te da igual el menú, elijo cualquier cosa y ya está.

 **Bill:** Si me rayo, joder. -Apreté los puños, cabreado.- Es nuestra boda, tendría que haber hecho algo más que obligarte a comprarnos un traje...

 **Tom:** Me empeñé en hacerlo yo porque quería que fuera una sorpresa. No te rayes, porque si no podría haberte dicho "Bill vamos a elegir lo que sea". No te lo dije lo hice y punto. Así que no te preocupes.

 **Bill:** Respiré hondo.- Aun así... me siento un vago, desinteresado... -Me miré las manos. Se me escapó un puchero, pero no lo vio porque el pelo me tapaba la cara.

 **Tom:** Tú tienes que estudiar. Encárgate de complacerme en la noche de bodas.

 **Bill:** Sonreí, aunque aún no había alzado la mirada.- Está bien... Haré lo que pueda.

 **Tom:** Esfuérzate. Es una responsabilidad grandísima -dije fingiendo seriedad.

 **Bill:** Levanté la mirada y le sonreí.- Te daré la mejor noche de tu vida...

 **Tom:** Le sonreí- Así me gusta.

 **Bill:** Hice un gesto con la mano para que se acercara. Cuando lo hizo, le abracé y le besé.

 **Tom:** Anda tira, estudia.

 **Bill:** Voy... -Alargué mucho la "o", como si fuera un crío y fui al salón arrastrando los pies.

 **Tom:** Me puse con el ordenador y terminé de organizar la boda- Bill. Invitamos a Georg, Gustav, Patrick, Franny, Mariah, Anna y Noah, ¿no? ¿Quieres alguien más?

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza.- No hay nadie más...

 **Tom:** Vale. Pues ya está. De invitaciones y pijadas, paso. Les avisamos y ya. Y ya está la boda organizada del todo.

 **Bill:** Me levanté, contentísimo, y le abracé con fuerza.

 **Tom:** Y tú bien que pensabas que yo no sabría organizarla... -le dije con voz de "Te lo dije..." aunque en el momento me cagué y yo tampoco pensé que pudiera. Pero eso él no lo sabía.

 **Bill:** Sonreí a su comentario, pero se me quitó la sonrisa al verle quedarse pensativo y poner mala cara.- ¿Qué pasa, amor? -Le acaricié con cariño.

 **Tom:** Nada, cosas mías. ¿Sabes? Te lo dije... Te lo dije... -dije regodeándome en mi victoria.

 **Bill:** Ya sé que me lo dijiste... Y seguro que está todo genial. -Le besé. Seguía pensando en la cara de antes, pero si no quería hablar, no iba a presionarle.

 **Tom:** Estoy pensando... -me puse serio- Que a ver qué haces en la despedida... -dije medio celoso.

 **Bill:** Me reí de su tono posesivo y celoso.- Solo iba a invitar a los chicos a un par de cervezas aquí, en casa. ¿Tú vas a hacer algo?

 **Tom:** Quería ir de fiesta, pero eres un iluso si piensas que estos te van a dejar quedarte en casa.

 **Bill:** Me incliné y junté nuestras frentes.- Cuidadito con lo que haces de fiesta, eh. No querrás verme celoso. -"amenacé".

 **Tom:** Lo mismo te digo... -miré medio mal.

 **Bill:** Yo solo tengo ojos para ti, Tommy... -le lamí el cuello y me aparté para ir a estudiar.

 **Tom:** Gemí y mi momento de posesividad quedó por los suelos.

 **Bill:** Me reí y volví a los apuntes. Estaba harto ya, pero no quería vaguear y liarla en el último momento.

 **Tom:** Paró de estudiar y dije- Hay que ponerles nombre a los cachorros.

 **Bill:** Sonreí mientras recogía las cosas.- Pero no sabemos qué son...

 **Tom:** Bueno, tampoco sería tan raro. La madre se llama Kashimir... -dije de coña agachándome para mirar bajo las patas- Estos tres son machos. Esta hembra.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- La hembra Sasha... ¿Te gusta?

 **Tom:** Asentí- ¿Y los otros? Mariconadas las justas, ¿eh? -le dije de coña.

 **Bill:** Idiota... -Dije medio picado.- Elige tú alguno, anda.

 **Tom:** Bola de nieve, como el de Los Simpsons -dije señalando a uno de ellos.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Perfecto. A mí me gusta Oskar...

 **Tom:** Pues al ultimo lo llamaría Bill. Es clavado a ti...

 **Bill:** ¿Clavado a mí? -Le miré con la ceja alzada.- ¿Por qué lo dices?

 **Tom:** Míralo -lo cogí con cuidado. Me cabía en las manos- Sois igualicos -de repente bostezó y se me acurrucó en la mano. Me reí- ¿Ves?

 **Bill:** Se me cayó la baba al ver a Tom con el gatito en la mano.- Vale... va a ser el pequeño Bill -dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Lo dejé con su madre- ¿Cenamos?

 **Bill:** Me había quedado mirando a Kashimira con los gatitos, y no me enteré de su pregunta.- ¿Eh?

 **Tom:** Que si cenamos -asintió y me reí de su empanamiento. Pasaron los días y llegó el examen de literatura. Estaba Bill histérico y yo apunto de pegarme un tiro. Me monté en mi Cadillac y esperé a que llegara para arrancar- Y dime, ¿porqué mierda das literatura si estudias música?

 **Bill:** Por la métrica, la rima... Todas esas mierdas. Y también por cultura...

 **Tom:** Aaah... Vale -hicimos el resto del trayecto callados y aparqué.

 **Bill:** Fui pensando en todo lo que le había molestado estos días, así que abrí la puerta en cuanto aparcó.- No hace falta que te bajes... Con que estés aquí en dos horas, me sirve. -Le besé la mejilla y salí del coche.

 **Tom:** Me bajé ignorándole y me fui con él a la puerta de su clase.

 **Bill:** Resoplé. Anna y Noah ya habían entrado, así que me fui al fondo y me senté. Tom entró detrás de mí.

 **Tom:** Me senté al lado suyo y, como siempre, esperé a que acabara el examen. Salió histérico llorando y corriendo. Le perseguí saliendo con un gran estruendo, chocándome con todas las mesas con Anna despollada de mi.

 **Bill:** Me fui al coche y me senté en el suelo. Me abracé las piernas, llorando como un crío. Sentí a alguien a mi lado, pero no me moví. Necesitaba soltarlo todo.

 **Tom:** Le senté en el copiloto y le puse el cinturón. Conduje hasta casa y le llevé en brazos al salón. Le abracé en el sofá.

 **Bill:** Me han faltado dos preguntas... Y seguro que el resto está mal... Voy a suspender. -//Eres idiota, Bill, eres un fracasado...//.

 **Tom:** Bill, que no pasa nada. No te preocupes. Si te ha salido mal, ya recuperarás. La gente normal suspende a veces, ¿sabes?

 **Bill:** ¡Pero es que no quiero ser un fracasado, Tom! Todo lo que tengo fuera de nuestra casa es la carrera, y si encima fallo en eso... -Dejé la frase sin terminar. Tom me había empujado sobre el sofá y me había agarrado de las muñecas.

 **Tom:** Le empecé a besar- No eres un fracasado -le iba a follar como las otras veces pero se me revolvió.

 **Bill:** ¡Sí lo soy! No valgo ni para hacer un puto examen bien... No valgo para nada... -Sin dejarle responderme, me fui a la habitación y cerré de un portazo. Estaba tan alterado, que me tiré al suelo y ahí me quedé.

 **Tom:** Abrí detrás de él- Bill. No has hablado con los de tu clase, ¿verdad? En el anterior cuatrimestre solo dos aprobasteis todo y el otro aprobó con cincos. Anna suspendió dos y Patrick tres. Tú aprobaste todo con matrículas. A ti no te he contado lo que yo estudié, ¿verdad? -negó- Estudié ingeniería mecánica. En mi primer año aprobé cuatro de diez. Y todas con menos de un seis. Cualquiera puede tener un mal examen, pero tu capacidad pocos la tienen. Así que deja de agobiarte. Si has aprobado, no sé porqué lloras y si no lo has hecho pues no pasa nada por una. Ya quisieran muchos tener solo una suspensa...

 **Bill:** Pero tú trabajas, y Anna y Patrick igual... yo solo estoy aquí. Tendría que ser mejor...

 **Tom:** Tú cocinas, limpias, has estado enfermo y has tenido que faltar a clase, estuve en la cárcel un mes entero que medio perdiste de clase...

 **Bill:** Me hundí al recordar todo, y bajé la mirada, intentando tapar mi horrible cara inundada en lágrimas.

 **Tom:** Dios, Bill, ¿no ves que eres el que mejores notas tiene de tu clase? -le abracé

 **Bill:** Volví a dejarme abrazar, sin parar de llorar. Me tapé la cara con las manos y me quedé ahí parado, soltando todo lo que llevaba este tiempo de atrás y que necesitaba liberar. Llamaron al timbre, pero seguimos sentados.

 **Tom:** Empezaron a llamar y me levanté al final a abrir.

 **Bill:** No quise saber quién era, me daba vergüenza que alguien a parte de Tom me viese llorando.

 **Tom:** Eran los chicos- Pasad y sentaros que habéis llegado en mal momento -¿Qué pasa? -Nada, un momento. Mira, ya sé lo que podéis hacer mientras. Apuntadme vuestros DNIs y el de tu madre y tu hermana para poder compraros el billete de avión. Me fui a la habitación con Bill para animarle.

 **Bill:** ¿Quién era? -Pregunté todavía llorando. Tom iba a responderme cuando se abrió la puerta del cuarto y apareció Geo. -Tom, ya te hemos apuntado los... ¿Qué te pasa, princesa? -Bajé la mirada y me abracé las piernas, temblando.

 **Tom:** Georg sal. Espera fuera ahora os contamos. Y no, esta vez yo no le he hecho nada -le dije empujándole fuera y volví a abrazarle.

 **Bill:** Lo siento... -Dije entre sollozos, pegado a su cuerpo. Me picaban los ojos. Mierda.

 **Tom:** No te preocupes. Tranquilo, ¿vale? -a los pocos minutos, dejó de llorar y se calmó del todo- Ve a lavarte la cara y vamos al salón, ¿vale? -asintió. Fui al salón y les dije en bajo- No le preguntéis. Le ha salido mal un examen y se ha puesto así. No lo entiendo, pero ahora que se ha calmado no le preguntéis.

 **Bill:** Volví al salón y me senté cerca de Tom.- Hola chicos... Siento mucho no haber venido a saludar antes...

 **Tom:**  No te preocupes -dijeron. Le abracé- ¿Qué queríais? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** Nada, solamente nos aburrimos. ¿Os venís por ahí? -Dijo Gustav. -No. Ni de coña. Yo no. -dije en seguida. Todos me miraron, flipados.- Tengo que estudiar guitarra. Me niego a... -Cerré la boca y bajé la mirada, intentando no llorar otra vez.

 **Tom:** Le abracé- Te vendrá bien salir. Guitarra te va a salir perfecto, solo necesitas calmarte.

 **Bill:** Ya, claro, tan bien como... -me mordí el labio con los ojos aguados.

 **Tom:** Vamos a dar un paseo... Hazme caso -le dije con cariño.

 **Bill:** No, de verdad... -dije en voz baja.- Id vosotros, no pasa nada, yo me quedo a estudiar.

 **Tom:** No te voy a dejar solo así, princesa -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Voy a estar bien... De verdad. -Dije y le besé.- Anda, vete a pasarlo bien con los chicos.

 **Tom:** ¿Seguro que no quieres que me quede? -le abracé preocupado. No le quería molestar estudiando, pero tampoco le quería dejar solo.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Ve con ellos, anda. No me gusta que los veas tan poco por mi culpa.

 **Tom:** Pero yo te quiero ver a ti -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Dentro de un mes voy a ser tuyo para siempre... Imagina todo lo que vamos a vernos... Anda, ve con ellos. -Le besé otra vez, demostrándole que no pasaba nada.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié. No quería dejarle solo, pero estaba insistiendo mucho. Igual lo necesitaba- Si necesitas que vuelva, llama -le besé y nos fuimos.

 **Bill:** Cuando se fueron cogí la guitarra y me puse a repasar. Me salió de culo. Decidido a no rendirme, probé mil veces más, pero la cagaba todo el rato... Me desesperé y me puse a llorar. La ansiedad me embargó y no podía hacer nada para que se fuera... salvo cortarme. Como un autómata, me metí al baño y me hice un par de cortes. Guardé las cuchillas por ahí y justo estaba acabando de lavarme la cara y curarme, cuando oí la puerta.

 **Tom:** Volví yo solo y fui a abrazar a Bill- ¿Como has estado?

 **Bill:** Bueno... He pasado un par de malos ratos con la guitarra, y me he roto tres uñas, pero creo que sobreviviré. -Tom miró mis brazos con el ceño fruncido. Seguí su mirada y vi los arañazos que Kashimira me había hecho... y los cortes mezclados con ellas.- Kashimira está recuperada del parto, y ataca a quien se acerca a los gatitos... -se lo creyó.

 **Tom:** Pues no me gustan esos arañazos. Son muy profundos. Voy a ver si me deja acercarme.

 **Bill:** Intentó acercarse, pero no le dejó y le arañó. Volvió a acercarse, pero le aparté.- ¡Loco, déjala! Ven, anda... -Entramos al baño y le curé. Al terminar le besé y fui al cuarto a recoger. Tenía todos los apuntes esparcidos por la cama, y seguramente fueran una molestia para Tom.

 **Tom:** Antes de salir del baño vi una cuchilla. Pensaba haberlas tirado todas. De repente caí- ¡BILL! -grité.


	56. A mi hermana nadie la traiciona

**Bill:** Pegué un bote y fui al baño otra vez.- ¿Qué pasa? -Pregunté preocupado.

 **Tom:** Le enseñé la cuchilla- ¿Te has divertido? Por eso insistías tanto en que me fuera... -dije intentando controlar mi mal genio.

 **Bill:** Tragué saliva y miré hacia otro lado.- Eso... no ha sido así... -Notaba su furia, su mal genio, pero fingí que no había pasado nada.

 **Tom:** Ya veo... Pues sal. Sal que tienes que estudiar. No te preocupes por mi -le saqué a empujones y cerré con cerrojo. Él empezó a aporrear la puerta. A mi no me hacia ninguna gracia lo que iba a hacer. Respiré hondo y me hice cinco cortes bastante profundos. Abrí la puerta.

 **Bill:** Vi los cortes de sus brazos.- ¡Gilipollas! -Cogí el botiquín medio llorando y me acerqué para curarle, pero se apartó.- ¡ESTATE QUIETO, JODER! ¡TENGO QUE COSERTE! -Me desesperé y me eché a llorar.

 **Tom:** No, Bill. Lo vamos a dejar así un rato. Porque te relajaba ver la sangre correr, ¿no? Pues mírala ahora... ¡MÍRALA! -grité.

 **Bill:** Lloré más fuerte todavía.- ¡NO QUIERO VERLA! ¡NO LA TUYA! Joder, que han sido dos arañazos, no me he destrozado el puto brazo.

 **Tom:** Ni yo... Solo han sido cinco arañazos -le apreté fuerte de los brazos. Cada vez estaba más cabreado.

 **Bill:** No seas gilipollas, mira el puto charco a tus pies. -Me dolían los brazos, pero no me atreví a decirle nada sobre eso.- ¿Por qué mierda no entiendes que lo necesito? -Estaba en el borde, con los nervios y la histeria aflorando desde mi interior. Y exploté. Aunque luego me arrepentí, y mucho.- Tú matas, tú también disfrutas viendo la sangre correr. Cada vez que te largas a currar, aparece un nuevo cartel con un desaparecido. Yo me relajo al ver mi propia sangre fluir, ¡no hago sangrar a otros, ni mucho menos lo disfruto! -Y entonces me pegó.

 **Tom:** ¡No sé que es peor! ¡Yo al menos me quiero a mi mismo! -grité y me volví a lanzar a pegarle pero se defendió.

 **Bill:** Como le sangraba el brazo, me aproveché y le inmovilicé. -¡Claro que no me quiero a mí mismo! ¡Pensaba que con que me quisieras tú, y entendieras que tengo un puto problema y necesito cortarme, bastaría! Pero tú no puedes entenderlo, ¿verdad? No entiendes nada. -se revolvía, pero no le dejaba soltarse.

 **Tom:** ¿Cómo voy a entenderlo? -grité queriendo soltarme pero me estaba mareando mucho- ¿Cómo voy a entender que te destroces el puto brazo? ¿¡Cómo mierda voy a entender que no te respetes a ti mismo lo más mínimo!?

 **Bill:** Eso dolió, mucho. Y dolió porque era cierto. Me acerqué a él y le hablé al oído, con todo mi veneno y mi mal humor.- Pues si no entiendes ni respetas eso, no me respetas a mí. Y si no me respetas, no pienso casarme contigo. -Le solté.- Cúrate ese destrozo, yo me largo. -Le di la espalda y fui a por mi ropa.

 **Tom:** Me levanté con la visión nublada del mareo y con mucha mala hostia. Destrocé el armario y todo lo de dentro, el espejo y hasta la bombilla. Arranqué la cortina de la ducha y después de dejar el baño sin mobiliario, me puse en la puerta para evitar que Bill saliera- Bill, no me jodas, no te vayas.

 **Bill:** ¿Y por qué no? No me respetas, no entiendes que necesito algo. Te limitas a destrozarte y luego me haces sentir culpable. -dije todavía llorando.

 **Tom:** ¡Porque si te rajas es por mi puta culpa! ¡Porque no lo hacías hasta que te destrocé! ¡Y PORQUE NO SÉ CÓMO MIERDA HACER QUE VEAS DE UNA PUTA VEZ LO MARAVILLOSO QUE ERES, GILIPOLLAS!

 **Bill:** ¡ESO NO ES VERDAD! YO YA ME HACÍA CORTES ANTES, SOLO QUE NO TE FIJABAS. Y SI FUERA TAN MARAVILLOSO, NO TE HARÍA HACER TODA ESTA MIERDA, JODER. ¿NO LO VES? -Me quedé sin aire después de ese último grito y me dejé caer en el suelo, llorando.

 **Tom:** Cogí el botiquín, que había sobrevivido a mi ira, y me senté en el sofá a curarme antes de seguir con todo esto. Me mareaba mucho y estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre. Ya luego seguiría discutiendo, o lo que sea que fuera a pasar.

 **Bill:** Aproveché que se había sentado a curarse y recogí un poco de ropa. No soportaba estar en la misma casa que él; no después de lo que le había hecho. Me eché la mochila al hombro y fui hacia la puerta de la casa justo cuando él terminaba de curarse.

 **Tom:** Me había tenido que coser y que vendar. Justo entonces, le vi que estaba a punto de salir por la puerta de la calle y me puse en medio justo a tiempo- No me voy a quitar. Si cuando todo esto se calme sigues -se me hizo un nudo en la garganta- queriéndote ir, no te lo impediré. Pero tú no te vas, no así...

 **Bill:** Bajé la mirada y asentí.- Voy a... limpiar la sangre... Y tú siéntate, has perdido demasiada sangre.

 **Tom:** Cerré la puerta y fui a comer algo para recuperar fuerzas. Cogí varios bollos y me senté intentando respirar.

 **Bill:** Me puse a limpiar, sin dejar de llorar todavía. Recogí el destrozo del baño y cuando ya estuvo limpio, fui al salón. Tom estaba ahí parado, intentando respirar con normalidad. Creo que no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia.

 **Tom:** Me giré y vi a Bill mirarme dudoso- Ven -me hizo caso y cuando estuvo a mi alcance le senté sobre mi.

 **Bill:** Bajé la mirada y oculté mi rostro detrás de mi pelo.- No quiero irme... A no ser que tú lo quieras. -Dije en voz baja. No me atrevía a hablar más alto.

 **Tom:** No quiero que te vayas -le abracé suspirando- ¿Porqué lo has hecho?

 **Bill:** Me he quedado practicando guitarra, pero no he hecho nada bien. Me he desesperado y me ha entrado la ansiedad. Pero solo me he hecho dos cortes pequeños... -Respondí hablando muy deprisa.- Te juro que lo demás ha sido la gata.

 **Tom:** No lo hagas más -dije sin más.

 **Bill:** Asentí con la cabeza. Tenía hipo de llorar y no me atrevía a decir palabra alguna. Todavía me sentía muy mal, y no estaba seguro de que Tom me quisiera en casa.

 **Tom:** Bill, promételo, pero esta vez de verdad. Prométemelo por lo que más quieras...

 **Bill:** Por ti... Te lo prometo por ti, Tom. No lo haré jamás.

 **Tom:** Le atraje hacia mi y le acaricié la cabeza- Abrázame fuerte -dije al ver que no se decidía.

 **Bill:** Asentí e hice lo que me había pedido. Se me aguaron los ojos en seguida, pero disimulé.

 **Tom:** Me encontraba algo mal, pero no dije nada. Solo nos quedamos así un rato. Él abrazándome con fuerza y yo acariciándole el pelo. Parecía calmarse poco a poco.

 **Bill:** Noté su cuerpo más caliente de lo normal. Preocupado, llevé una mano a su frente. Estaba ardiendo.- Tom... ¿Estás bien?

 **Tom:** Tengo bastante calor y me mareo un poco, pero no es nada...

 **Bill:** Creo que tienes fiebre... -Me separé de él y me miró con una ceja alzada.- Túmbate. -Me hizo caso. En cuanto estuvo tumbado, le desnudé y le dejé en boxer. Empezó a tiritar.- Ni se te ocurra taparte, ¿eh? -Fui a por agua y una pastilla para la fiebre.

 **Tom:** Me trajo la pastilla. Estaba helado. Contra mi voluntad, llamó al médico.

 **Bill:** El médico llegó y examinó a Tom. Cuando terminó, me llevó a la cocina, a hablar a solas.- Lo que tiene el señor Trümper es solo una reacción física a todo el estrés acumulado. Lo que tiene que hacer ahora, es descansar y curarse otra vez el brazo. -Me dio un par de recetas para él y se fue. Cogí el botiquín y me senté a su lado.- Lo que tienes... no es demasiado grave. Ah, y ahora voy a salir un momento a por medicinas para ti, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** Suspiré- Vale...

 **Bill:** Le curé con muchísimo cuidado, y cuando terminé, le besé las palmas de las manos.- Voy a por tus medicinas... No tardo. -Aún no era muy tarde, seguro que encontraba una farmacia abierta. Le besé la frente y salí de casa. En cuanto estuve fuera, de camino al coche, me eché a llorar sintiéndome la mayor mierda del planeta.

 **Tom:** Esperé a que llegara. Se le notaba haber llorado- ¿Estás bien?

 **Bill:** Sí, tranquilo... ¿Sigues con fiebre, o ha bajado ya? -Seguía con mala cara, pero no estaba tan mal como antes.

 **Tom:** Me encuentro mejor -respondí.

 **Bill:** Asentí y preparé un poco de comida. Se lo llevé y le ayudé asentarse. Miró la comida con pocas ganas.- Tienes que comer aunque sea un poquito si no, te sentarán mal las pastillas.

 **Tom:** Suspiré y empecé a comer- Bill, vete a estudiar o a dormir. Mañana es el examen...

 **Bill:** No estoy cansado, y no quiero repasar más. Solo voy a cagarla. -Bajé la mirada, intentando reprimir mis ganas de llorar.

 **Tom:** No digas tonterías, te va a salir bien. Además quiero oírte.

 **Bill:** Me levanté en seguida. Me sentía tan mal, que haría lo que me pidiese. Me senté a su lado con la guitarra, y empecé a repasar.

 **Tom:** Le salió perfecto- Lo has hecho genial.

 **Bill:** ¿De verdad? -Pregunté en voz baja, sin atreverme a mirarle todavía.

 **Tom:** Si. Te va a ir genial, ya verás.

 **Bill:** Asentí y guardé la guitarra.- Me voy a dormir, no te quedes mucho rato despierto, ¿vale? -Dudoso, le besé la frente y me fui hacia la cama.

 **Tom:** Espera, voy contigo -me fui con él. Estaba reventado. No me desperté hasta que Bill volvió del examen, pero ya me encontraba totalmente recuperado,

 **Bill:** Lloré al salir del examen, pero ya estaba bastante bien cuando llegué a casa. Me encontré a Tom en el sofá.- ¿Cómo estás hoy?

 **Tom:** Perfecto -cogí el ordenador para mirar sus notas. Me acababa de avisar Anna que estaban todas menos guitarra- ¿Cómo te ha ido?

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros.- No lo sé. -Dije sinceramente.- Al menos espero aprobar... ¿Qué estás mirando?

 **Tom:** No le respondí. Tenía tres matrículas de honor y un seis en literatura- Esto... Bill, ¿me dejas reventarte la cabeza a hostias? -me miró sin entender y le enseñé la pantalla.

 **Bill:** Me quedé totalmente flipado al ver las notas, y se me aguaron los ojos. No me podía creer que me hubiera ido tan bien.- Joder...

 **Tom:** No dije nada. Por un lado me alegraba pero por otro me entraron ganas de matarle- Dos cosas. Una: como vuelvas a salir de un examen llorando y lo apruebes te juro que te meto la cabeza en el váter; y dos: ven aquí y dame un beso. Enhorabuena, princesa.

 **Bill:** Me acerqué a él y le di un pico. No me atrevía a nada más; seguía sintiéndome mal.

 **Tom:** Le cogí de la cara e invadí su boca- ¿Entiendes ahora por qué te digo que tienes que confiar más en ti y que puedes más de lo que crees?

 **Bill:** Asentí mirándole fijamente. Me había quedado mudo después del beso.

 **Tom:** ¿Vas a creer más en ti mismo a partir de ahora? -le miré serio.

 **Bill:** Volvía asentir.- Haré todo lo que pueda... -Bajé la mirada, avergonzado.

 **Tom:** Pues ahora vuélveme a contar qué tal te ha ido el examen.

 **Bill:** Supongo que... bien. Creo que voy a aprobar.

 **Tom:** Entonces genial -sonreí- Ya estás de vacaciones.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Ya estoy de vacaciones...

 **Tom:** Pues ven a celebrarlo... -me lamí el piercing.

 **Bill:** Me acerqué y le besé. Era un beso lento y con cariño, pero me agarró de la nuca, buscando profundizar y en seguida entró su lengua, recorriendo cada rincón de mi boca.

 **Tom:** Le saqué la camiseta y me lancé a su cuello.

 **Bill:** Gemí y me relamí. Puse las manos en sus hombros, un poco nervioso, sin saber qué hacer.

 **Tom:** Qué tímido eres de repente, ¿no, princesa?

 **Bill:** Suspiré y bajé las manos por su espada lentamente. Cuando llegué al borde de su camiseta, se la quité y empecé a acariciar sus músculos. Le besé y mordí el cuello, pero despacito.

 **Tom:** Le estampe en el sofá y me lo empecé a comer.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a sus besos y me puse duro casi en seguida. Empecé a restregarme contra él y al poquito me saqué la camiseta, acalorado.

 **Tom:** Le desabroché los vaqueros mientras seguía besando y se los bajé.

 **Bill:** Le bajé yo también los pantalones y empecé a restregarme contra su erección. Tom gimió y yo sonreí.

 **Tom:** Me los terminé de sacar de una patada y me restregué todavía más ansioso.

 **Bill:** Gemí fuerte cuando se restregó y le quité los calzoncillos. Agarré su polla y empecé a masturbarle.

 **Tom:** Aaah -gemí y le besé sucio. ¿Desde cuándo estaba yo debajo? No me había dado cuenta, pero en ese momento me daba igual.

 **Bill:** Le quité la ropa interior sin separar nuestros labios y llevé una de sus manos a mi entrada. Le miré con deseo y empecé a morderle el cuello.

 **Tom:** Le metí los dedos mientras gemía al sentir su boca en mi cuello y su mano en mi polla.

 **Bill:** Dejé de morderle el cuello y me deshice en gemidos. Cuando me sentí listo, le besé sucio y hablé contra sus labios.- Entra ya...

 **Tom:** Le agarré de la cadera y le hice sentarse en mi polla.

 **Bill:** Grité extasiado y me moví. Arriba y abajo, deprisa. Era la puta gloria, y cuando me empezó a masturbar, fue aún mejor.

 **Tom:** Se corrió y me llenó el estómago de semen. Con un par de embestidas más le llene de semen por dentro- Mira la... que has liado... Ahora me limpias...

 **Bill:** Me reí entre jadeos y me bajé de su cuerpo, haciendo que saliera de mí. Le besé y luego lamí todo el semen de su abdomen.

 **Tom:** Cuando no quedó nada encima, siguió lamiendo mientras bajaba hasta mi polla.

 **Bill:** Me quedé justo al lado de su polla.- ¿Chupo?

 **Tom:** Me empalmé de repente y él se rió- Sí.

 **Bill:** Volví a reírme y me la metí en la boca sin vacilar. Tom gimió y movió la cadera, incitándome a seguir.

 **Tom:** Me siguió lamiendo de arriba a abajo y de vez en cuando, se la metía y sacaba hasta el fondo. Me estaba volviendo loco.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado y le metí un dedo. Le tenía muchas ganas.

 **Tom:** En respuesta a eso, me limité a gemir bien alto.

 **Bill:** Seguí dando lametones hasta que se dilató por completo. Pero quería que me lo pidiera él. -¿Entro?

 **Tom:** Sí -dije medio desesperado.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y le penetré de golpe.

 **Tom:** Aaah -empecé a gemir y a gritar. Me empecé a masturbar.

 **Bill:** Le di un manotazo para que no se masturbara. Me miró desesperado.- Eso solo lo toco yo... -Y mientras aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas, empecé a masturbarle.

 **Tom:** Me agarré del sofá sin poder hacer otra cosa y dio en mi punto.

 **Bill:** Se corrió a lo bestia en mi mano y no pude evitar explotar yo en su interior. Le besé con cariño y salí poco a poco de él.

 **Tom:** Jadeaba intentando respirar. Bill fue a por papel y nos limpió. Cuando pude recuperarme, me senté.

 **Bill:** ¿Estás bien? -Me senté a su lado y le abracé.

 **Tom:** Sí -le di un beso- Pero tengo hambre.

 **Bill:** Voy a hacerte algo de comer. -Me levanté y fui a la cocina.

 **Tom:** Le abracé por detrás- Voy contigo.

 **Bill:** Vale... ¿Qué quieres comer? -pregunté en tono cariñoso.

 **Tom:** Pasta -dije sin pensármelo.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Pues pasta para Tommy... -Y me puse a prepararla.

 **Tom:** ¿Estás mejor? -pregunté besándole el cuello.

 **Bill:** Asentí con la cabeza.- Un poquito... No te preocupes, ya se me pasará.

 **Tom:** Le abracé con fuerza- No estés mal.

 **Bill:** Se me cayó una lágrima, pero no la vio.- Tranquilo, Tom... en un rato se habrá pasado.

 **Tom:** Eso espero -llamaron a la puerta.

 **Bill:** Tom fue a abrir mientras yo seguía preparando la pasta.

 **Tom:** Era Anna- ¿No os pillo follando? Es un nuevo logo desbloqueado... -exclamó.

 **Bill:** Me reí y serví la pasta en tres platos.- Hoy nos pillas cocinando... Vamos, sentaos a la mesa.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué tal, hermanita?

 **Bill:** Anna se puso a contarnos de sus notas. Me alegré por ella (De momento solo le quedaba una este cuatrimestre) y luego se puso a hablar de Noah. Yo seguía bastante ausente, y no me enteraba de lo que decían.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué te ha hecho? -pregunté de mala hostia. Bill centró su atención en nosotros.

 **Bill:** Me quedé mirándoles fijamente, con la ceja alzada. Me daba vergüenza admitir que estaba despistado, pero la curiosidad mató al gato, ¿no?- ¿Quién te ha hecho qué?

 **Tom:** Anna alzó la mirada. Estaba llorando hacía rato y Bill no se había dado cuenta. Yo no había ido a partirle la cabeza a Noah porque todavía no sabía qué había hecho.

 **Bill:** Me levanté en cuanto vi sus lágrimas y la abracé.- Tranquila, pequeña... suéltalo todo. -Joder, era un gilipollas. No tendría que haberme distraído. Vaya mierda de amigo que era. Decidí enmendar mi error.- Vale, pequeña... Ahora que estás más tranquila, ¿me dices lo que te pasa? -Y en dos minutos conseguí que por fin hablara.- Se ha... se ha acostado con otras... todo este tiempo... Me decía que era perfecta para él, pero todo era un puto engaño...

 **Tom:** Pegué un puñetazo a la mesa y me dirigí hacia la puerta- Lo mato -grité.

 **Bill:** ¡Tom, espera! -Le alcancé cuando iba a salir. Me miró, furioso y tragué saliva.- Anna nos necesita... No la dejes sola ahora.

 **Tom:** Respiré para calmarme y volví- Ven, enana -y le abracé.

 **Bill:** Anna se calmó un poco después en los brazos de Tom. Era tardísimo cuando al fin dejó de llorar.- Chicos, me voy ya... -Ni de coña, pequeña... -Me puse a su otro lado y la abracé yo también. -Hoy fiesta de pijamas en casa de los Kaulitz. Y no te vas a negar, eh.

 **Tom:** Pero... -Ni peros, ni pollas, tú aquí y punto -le puncé el costado.

 **Bill:** Sonrió ante ese gesto de Tom y accedió a quedarse en casa.- ¿Me ayudáis a hacer una pizza? -Pregunté animado.

 **Tom:** Vale -sonreí con malicia pensando en la que iba a liar con la harina.

 **Bill:** Cogí todas las cosas y mandé a Tom rallar queso mientras Anna y yo hacíamos la masa. Aún tenía las marcas de las lágrimas, y volvía sentirme mal por no haberle prestado atención. Le di un beso en el pelo y seguí con la masa.

 **Tom:** Eh, a ver donde besas -fingí celos y le lancé harina a la cara, despollado.

 **Bill:** ¿Celoso, hermanito? No es mi culpa ser preciosa. -Me reí del comentario de Anna y llené a Tom de harina.- Estás guapísimo, Tom. En serio que ese color te sienta muy bien.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Es por genética, hermana, pero sigo siendo yo más guapo -le lancé harina a ella- Y Bill, tú también -y les volqué un paquete entero de harina a los dos (porque cuando compramos uno, compré tres más destinados a esto) Me empecé a reír. Se quedaron con unas caras...

 **Bill:** Se me metió harina en un ojo. Escocía mucho.- ¡Joder, Tom! ¡Mi ojo! -Dejó de reírse en seguida. Me lloraba el ojo, pero la harina no se quitaba, y era muy, muy molesta.

 **Tom:** A ver, ven -le hice ponerse frente al fregadero y le quité la harina de la cara con agua y le eché agua en el ojo con cuidado- ¿Ya? -asintió.

 **Bill:** Me seguía molestando un poco el ojo, pero ya no sentía esa sensación tan desagradable de tener algo en él. Tom me miraba preocupado, así que le abracé.- No pasa nada... Sigue rallando queso, venga.

 **Tom:** Anna reaccionó- Tom, me cago en tu puta madre -dijo aguantándose la risa.

 **Bill:** Tom la miró con su sonrisilla de niño travieso, y empezamos a reírnos. Me separé de él y volví a ayudar a Anna con la masa. Cuando ya tuvimos todo listo, buscamos un poco de ropa para Anna y se fue a duchar. Aproveché para besar a Tom.

 **Tom:** Estás precioso lleno de harina -sonreí de lado.

 **Bill:** Me mordí el labio y volví a besarle. -Tú también. -Estuvimos un poco más besándonos, y cuando empezábamos a excitarnos, oímos la ducha cerrarse. Me separé de Tom, que me miró fatal.- Acaba de romper con su novio... No creo que sea bueno que nos vea así.

 **Tom:** Suspiré y cuando salió Anna, le dije- Enana, hay ropa en el cuarto. Yo me voy a duchar.

 **Bill:** Vale... -Dijo con una sonrisilla divertida. La miramos con la ceja alzada.- Ya que no os vais a duchar juntos, podrías aprovechar y usar ese vibrador con pinta de caro que he visto en el baño. No será igual que con la princesa, pero algo es algo, ¿no? -Se descojonó y a mí se me cayó la mandíbula al suelo.

 **Tom:** Me quedé a cuadros- Qué puta... -le solté flipado y se despolló aún más.

 **Bill:** Me reí desde el sofá. La cara de Tom era buenísima.- No te rías tanto, Bill. El consejo también va para ti. No sería justo que tú no disfrutaras, ¿no crees?

 **Tom:** Cierto Bill, lleva razón -me reí ahora yo de su cara- Pero lo de qué puta lo mantengo -me sacó la lengua- Si te gustan los tíos es normal que lo uses, hermanito, no te rayes -Es que a mi no me gustan los tíos -dije sinceramente. Se quedó pilladísima.

 **Bill:** Me sorprendió y en cierto sentido me dolió lo que Tom dijo, pero me quedé callado. Entonces... ¿a qué jugaba Tom? ¿Es que yo no era suficiente hombre, era eso?- ¿Y entonces por qué estás con Bill? -//Eso mismo me pregunto yo...//

 **Tom:** Porque Bill es Bill -dije- Bill es especial. Es la única persona de este mundo capaz de gustar a cualquiera independientemente de sus preferencias sexuales. Es como superior a los seres humanos... -dije explicando lo que para mi era evidente.

 **Bill:** Tom se metió al baño después de decir eso. Yo me quedé pilladísimo, flipando con lo que había dicho Tom. No lo sabría nunca, pero con esa simple frase me había hecho el hombre más feliz del planeta.

 **Tom:** Salí de la ducha y me senté en el sofá- ¿Entonces, has usado el vibrador, señor hetero con el culo abierto? -preguntó Anna despollada.

 **Bill:** Tom la fulminó con la mirada y no pude evitar reírme. Le acaricié con mimo al pasar a su lado y me fui a la ducha.

 **Tom:** Anna me preguntó- ¿Pero de verdad que no te gustan los tíos? -Que sí, de verdad -Es que te vas a casar con uno -dijo flipada- Pero él es la única excepción.

 **Bill:** Salí de la ducha y después de vestirme fui al salón. Tom estaba serio y Anna tenía cara de flipada. -¿Qué os pasa?

 **Tom:** Que no se cree que sea hetero -le solté.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- ¿Y qué eres, si vas a casarte con un hombre? -Dije buscando molestarle.

 **Tom:** Soy Billsexual -dije haciendo la gracia.

 **Bill:** ¡Eso no es ser nada! -Dijo Anna.- ¿Cómo que no? -Dije yo picado.

 **Tom:** Eso es lo mejor que se puede ser si eres yo. Si no eres yo y lo eres, te reviento... -dije posesivamente.

 **Bill:** Me reí y le besé las trenzas. Anna nos miraba con una expresión un tanto rara, y me aparté de Tom.

 **Tom:** No te rayes -le dije.

 **Bill:** Cuesta no hacerlo... -En la casa de los Kaulitz no se permite que las visitas se rayen. -Le saqué la lengua y se rió.

 **Tom:** A no ser que sea mi intención, que no es el caso -añadí.

 **Bill:** Me reí y Anna sonrió. Al poco sacamos la pizza del horno y nos sentamos juntos a cenar. Pusimos una peli y al rato de que empezara, me dormí en el sofá.

 **Tom:** Eh, ¿le gastamos una broma? -le susurré a Anna. Asintió con malicia. Le llenamos la mano de nata y empezamos a hacerle cosquillas en la nariz.

 **Bill:** Me revolví al sentir algo en la nariz. Llevé mi mano a mi cara para quitarme lo que tuviera, y me pringué toda la cara. Abrí los ojos, sobresaltado, y vi a Anna y Tom despollados.- Sois gilipollas. -pensé en pedirle a Tom que me quitara él la nata, pero me daba cosa delante de Anna.

 **Tom:** Choqué la mano con Anna y Bill se levantó a limpiarse.

 **Bill:** Volví al salón bostezando.- ¿Queda mucho de peli?

 **Tom:** Ya ha acabado -respondí. Anna bostezó- ¿Te dejamos dormir?

 **Bill:** ¿Podemos dormir todos juntos? -preguntó sonrojada. Miré a Tom con la ceja alzada.

 **Tom:** Anda, vente.

 **Bill:** Gracias, chicos... -No las des, boba... -Cuando fuimos a la habitación, Anna se abrazó a Tom y se puso a llorar.

 **Tom:** Esto de consolar a gente se me daba mal. Le acaricié la cabeza.

 **Bill:** Noté la incomodidad de Tom y le abracé por la espalda para hablarle al oído. -No hace falta que digas nada, solo abrázala y deja que se calme sola...

 **Tom:** Le abracé con fuerza y le acaricié la cabeza hasta que dejó de llorar //Cuando lo pille le voy a espabilar al cabrón//.

 **Bill:** Al final, Anna se durmió abrazada a Tom. Nos tumbamos con cuidado de no despertarla y le di un beso lento y dulce. -Buenas noches...

 **Tom:** Buenas noches -me dormí sonriéndole.

 **Bill:** Me desperté muy pronto por la mañana y me encontré a Tom y Anna abrazados mientras dormían. ¡Qué tiernos eran! Cogí mi móvil y les hice varias fotos. Luego me fui a preparar el desayuno.

 **Tom:** Me desperté al notar a Anna moverse. Se puso roja- Perdón, intentaba levantarme pero me estabas abrazando -Tranquila, vamos a desayunar.

 **Bill:** Aparecieron en la cocina cuando terminaba de preparar todo.- Buenos días... Sentaos, que esto ya casi está. -dije sonriéndoles.

 **Tom:** Me senté en mi sitio muerto de hambre y cuando Bill puso los platos, le hice sentarse encima mío.

 **Bill:** Le sonreí y empezamos a desayunar.

 **Tom:** Sonó el móvil de Bill. Puso cara de horror y me enseñó el mensaje. Era de Patrick "Noah le ha pegado una paliza a una de las pavas que se folló. Está loco. Avisa tú a Anna que yo no me atrevo".


	57. Venganza

**Bill:** Me temblaba el pulso, no valía para decirle la verdad a Anna. -¿Qué pasa, princesa? -Que... -me mordí el labio inferior, indeciso.

 **Tom:** No sabía cómo decirlo y, como soy un bestia, lo solté de golpe- Que Noah le ha pegado una paliza a la pava con la que te engañó -Bill me miró muy mal.

 **Bill:** ¿Pero... qué? -Anna se puso a temblar. La abracé y le besé el pelo. 

-Tranquila... pero quiero que hagas una cosa. -Me miró fijamente, atenta a mis palabras. 

-Quiero que no salgas sola de casa, y que si intenta contactar contigo de algún modo, nos avises.

-Vale... -Me negaba a que le pasara algo malo a Anna. La quería como si fuera mi hermana, y haría lo que fuera por protegerla.

 **Tom:** Lo iba a matar...- No te va a hacer nada. No tengas miedo.

 **Bill:** Aun así. No quiero que salga sola, no si aún no le has encontrado. -Tenía una idea muy clara de lo que Tom pretendía, y por una vez, quería incluso colaborar.

 **Tom:** Ya... Avisa a tus padres de que te quedas aquí. Pon cualquier excusa. Que nos vas a ayudar con la boda, yo que sé -mantuve la calma para que no se asustara.

 **Bill:** Sí, vale... -Seguía muy nerviosa, pero se calmó en lo que esperaba a que le respondiesen. Después de medio discutir con sus padres, les prometió que iría conmigo a recoger ropa para los días que estuviera fuera, y ellos cedieron. Nos dio un abrazo a cada uno y se fue a vestir con lo que llevaba ayer.- ¿Te parece si mientras yo la acompaño a casa, tú te vas a buscar a Noah?

 **Tom:** Me parece. No le va a tocar un pelo -Estaba decidido. A mi la otra chica me la pelaba. Pero a Anna no la iba a tocar. Eso lo tenía claro.

 **Bill:** Tardamos muy poco en recoger la ropa de casa de Anna. Cuando volvimos a nuestra casa, hice un hueco en un armario pequeño para su ropa. Llamaron a la puerta y la obligué a esconderse en el baño y no salir. Hice bien: en cuanto se abrió la puerta apareció un Noah que parecía el típico psicópata de película y se lanzó a por mí. Lo que no se esperaba, era que supiera defenderme. Empezó a llamar a voces a Anna, y a insultarla cuando no respondió. Se oían los sollozos de Anna, su sufrimiento. No lo aguanté más. La rabia se apoderó de mí y mi cuerpo tomó el control, dejando a un lado mi conciencia. Le inmovilicé y saqué mi navaja de mis vaqueros, poníendola en su cuello.- Voy a matarte, ¡cabrón! -Y justo cuando alcé la navaja, dispuesto a acabar con ese cabrón, se abrió la puerta y entró Tom.

 **Tom:** Bill, para -le dije quitándole la navaja corriendo- ¿No querrás que no sufra lo que se merece? -Georg y Gustav venían detrás y se quedaron flipados al verles. Me agaché hasta la cara de Bill. Le había dado un golpe en la mejilla y le iba a salir moratón. Le besé con cuidado y le agarré del pelo a Noah- Te lo avisé, media mierda. Te avisé de que no le hicieras daño. Ahora vas a pagar por todo el daño que le has hecho, por el que le pensabas hacer y por pegarle a mi prometido -le escupí en la cara- Que alguien me traiga una cuerda o algo -dije mientras le registraba los bolsillos, aunque perdí la paciencia y le acabé rajando la ropa con la navaja y dejándole en calzoncillos para asegurarme de que no llevaba ninguna navaja oculta con la que se pudiera soltar.

 **Bill:** Me había quedado totalmente flojo, sentado en el suelo. Toda la rabia se había esfumado, la conciencia volvía a mí, y fui realmente consciente de lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Temblando, me tapé la cara con las manos y me quedé ahí, sin ser capaz de levantarme. Anna salió del baño al oír la voz de Tom, y se sentó a mi lado.

 **Tom:** Los chicos trajeron una cuerda y le inmovilicé totalmente. Le até las manos a su espalda, los brazos con su torso, las piernas y los pies con las manos. Los chicos lo cogieron como si fuera un saco y lo tiraron a mi maletero cerrando con llave. Volvieron a entrar para tranquilizar a Anna. Vi a Anna llorando abrazada a Bill y a Bill temblando. Me senté con ellos y les abracé- ¿Estáis los dos bien?

 **Bill:** Sí... Solo nerviosa. -Dijo Anna en seguida. Yo quise asentir para tranquilizarle, pero mi cuerpo desobedeció y mi cabeza se movió hacia los lados, diciendo que no.

 **Tom:** Fui a por una pastilla para dormir y a por su pijama. Le apreté contra mi. Le quité la camiseta y le puse la del pijama. Él no respondía. Le quité todo lo de la parte de abajo menos los calzoncillos y le puse el pantalón corto del pijama. Le di la pastilla para que se durmiera con un poco de agua y le abracé hasta que le noté dormido en mi pecho. Le llevé a la cama y volví al salón- ¿Tú seguro que estas bien? -asintió- Chicos, ¿os podéis quedar aquí? Yo voy a tirar la basura -dije refiriéndome a Noah.

 **Bill:** Desperté bien de noche, en la cama. No recordaba cómo había llegado hasta allí, pero imaginaba que había sido Tom. ¿Estaría en casa?- Tom, Anna... ¿Estáis alguno?

 **Tom:** Me dediqué a torturarle hasta que se desmayó y volví a casa. Me duché y salí al salón con todos. A la una de la mañana oí a Bill llamar y fui al cuarto. Me senté con él y le besé- ¿Estás bien?

 **Bill:** Estoy mejor, que al menos es algo. -Dije con una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa. Necesitaba que me besara, que me abrazara y fuera cariñoso conmigo, pero no sabía si Anna seguía en casa, y no era plan de quedarme en la cama con Tom si ella seguía en casa.- Anna sigue aquí, ¿no?

 **Tom:** Está con los chicos -le abracé con fuerza- Ánimo anda.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y correspondí a su abrazo. Volvía a sentirme mal.

 **Tom:** No te sientas mal, no has hecho nada malo. Ni aunque le hubieras matado lo hubieras hecho. Solo he estabas salvando la vida a Anna.

 **Bill:** Me siento mal porque no fui capaz de hacerlo. Tenía que cuidar a Anna y no pude quitarle la amenaza de encima. -Bajé la mirada, triste.

 **Tom:** No fuiste capaz de hacerlo porque te quité la navaja de la mano.

 **Bill:** No, Tom. Aun así no hubiera podido. Como mucho le hubiera hecho un par de cortes, ni la milésima parte de lo que merecía.

 **Tom:** ¿Y? Eso solo demuestra que eres buena persona al contrario que él //Y que yo...//.

 **Bill:** Pero he fallado a Anna... Tenía que protegerla.

 **Tom:** Y la has protegido. No tiene ni un rasguño

 **Bill:** Pero no como me hubiera gustado... -Apreté el abrazo y le besé el cuello.

 **Tom:** Bill, te he quitado la navaja de la mano a medio segundo de clavársela en el cuello con saña. Créeme que aunque ahora digas que no has sido capaz, lo hubieras sido. En ese momento lo eras. ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que podrías ser capaz?

 **Bill:** Asentí, todavía con un puchero. Seguía sin sentirme bien del todo, pero me levanté.- Vamos al salón... Quiero saber cómo sigue Anna.

 **Tom:** No te sientas mal. No tienes porqué. Dices eso porque sigues sin confiar en ti, señor ocho matriculas de honor y un seis...

 **Bill:** Volví a asentir. Me incomodaba el tema del que hablábamos, pero tampoco quería parecer borde. Le sonreí y le di la mano, intentando disimular.

 **Tom:** No cuela, pero ya me callo -le acaricié y le besé la mejilla- Vamos, anda.

 **Bill:** Sí, vamos... -Salimos al salón y me senté al lado de Anna, que me abrazó en seguida.- Siento lo de antes... ¿Estás bien, pequeña? -Asintió. 

-¿Tú? 

-Yo bien también. -Le sonreí. Noté la mirada de "mientes" que me lanzaron Tom y los chicos, pero me negaba a que ella sufriera más.

 **Tom:** Bill. Gracias, me has salvado. Si no fuera por ti yo no sé qué me hubiera pasado... -dijo Anna.

 **Bill:** ¡Shht! Eres como mi hermanita pequeña, no tienes que agradecerme nada... -Apreté el abrazo.- Ahora solo tienes que preocuparte de la nota de guitarra, que la suben mañana. -Le revolví el pelo con cariño y me puse a hablar con los chicos. A los diez minutos, Anna dormía sobre mi pecho.

 **Tom:** Los chicos se despidieron y Bill llevó a Anna a la cama en brazos. Abracé a Bill por detrás apretándole bien a mi y me dormí besando su cuello.

 **Bill:** Dormí fatal esa noche. No paraba de soñar con Noah viniendo a la habitación, matando a Tom y torturando a Anna. Y yo, inmóvil, incapaz de actuar. Dormí unas dos horas. Vi el amanecer por la ventana, y me hice el dormido cuando sentí que se despertaban.

 **Tom:** Me levanté dejándoles en la cama y empecé a hacer chocolate y churros para los tres y encendí el ordenador para que miraran sus notas. Las miré yo el primero por curiosidad. Tenían los dos un nueve. Justo les oí levantarse y venir a la cocina. Puse tazas y los churros en la mesa y dejé las notas abiertas como si nada.

 **Bill:** Estaba empanadísimo y con unas ojeras de infarto. Me senté en las piernas de Tom y me puse a desayunar, totalmente alelado.

 **Tom:** Abracé fuerte a Bill. Anna abrió los ojos de par en par- Hostia Bill, un nueve, que tenemos un nueve -gritó.

 **Bill:** ¿En serio? -Me levanté de un salto y abracé a Anna. Estaba casi dando saltos de la alegría. Me giré hacia Tom y le di un beso, totalmente emocionado.- Gracias, Tom...

 **Tom:** Le abracé muy fuerte- Enhorabuena, princesa.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y me encogí de hombros.- No lo habría hecho sin ti. -Me separé un poquito y vi a Anna mirándonos con cariño. Hice un gesto con la mano y la sumé a nuestro abrazo.

 **Tom:** Le revolví el pelo- Enhorabuena a ti también, enana -Gracias -sonrió- Me quedan al final cuatro para septiembre -dijo sonriendo- Pensaba que me iban a quedar más.

 **Bill:** Eres tonta. -Le dije con cariño. Volvimos a sentarnos y desayunamos entre risas. Cuando acabamos, Anna decidió recoger sus cosas y volver a la casa de sus padres.

 **Tom:** La llevamos en coche para que no se fuera sola y volvimos a casa. Al llegar abracé a Bill y nos tumbé en la cama. Le acaricié y le besé.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a sus besos y le abracé. Necesitaba su cariño más que otras veces; los días pasados habían sido muy raros.

 **Tom:** Princesa, ya sabes que va en contra de mis principios decir estas cosas, pero te quiero.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y le besé.- Yo también te quiero...

 **Tom:** Le apreté muy fuerte contra mi mientras le besaba el cuello sin segundas intenciones.

 **Bill:** Tom estaba siendo tan dulce y cariñoso, que más de una vez pensé que me derretiría entre sus brazos. Me dediqué a acariciarle las trenzas mientras él besaba mi cuello, provocándome algún que otro escalofrío.

 **Tom:** ¿Quieres un masaje? -le pregunté al oído.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y le abracé.- Claro que sí... Eso no tienes ni que preguntarlo.

 **Tom:** Me aparté de él- Pues date la vuelta y quítate la camiseta -me hizo caso. Me eché lubricante en las manos por lo del efecto calor y me senté en su culo. Empecé a masajear

 **Bill:** Suspiré del gusto y relajé el cuerpo.- Luego te hago yo uno, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** Vale -le besé el cuello. Estuve un rato. Le noté totalmente relajado.

 **Bill:** Estaba muy relajado, casi dormido, cuando sonó el móvil de Tom.- Es Georg... Deberías responder... -Dije al ver que ignoraba la llamada.

 **Tom:** Me limpié la mano y lo cogí- Tom, capullo habíamos quedado. Como no vengas, nos empezamos a divertir sin ti -dijo Georg- Ahora iré -suspiré y colgué- Tengo que irme a por Noah. Había quedado con los chicos -hice una mueca. Sabía que no estaba bien y no quería dejarle solo.

 **Bill:** Me di la vuelta y le miré fijamente.- Quiero ir, Tom... Por favor.

 **Tom:** ¿Estás seguro? -dije flipado.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Quiero ir, de verdad...

 **Tom:** Suspiré. Esto no podía acabar bien...- Vale, ven.

 **Bill:** Le di un abrazo y sonreí.- Gracias... Y no te preocupes, no va a pasarme nada.

 **Tom:** Eso espero -dije resignado. Nos vestimos y fuimos.

 **Bill:** Llegamos a la "casa de secuestros", y no pude evitar sonreír... porque ahí había empezado todo. Bajamos al sótano, donde Noah gritaba y sangraba. Los chicos se giraron para saludar a Tom, y lo fliparon al verme ahí.- ¿Para qué mierda te traes a Bill?

 **Tom:** Él era el que quería venir. A mi no me miréis -dije en mi defensa.

 **Bill:** ¿En serio? -Sí. Anna es como mi hermana, no iba a quedarme en casa. No mientras él viva. -Dije señalando a Noah. Ellos cada vez flipaban más.

 **Tom:** Bueno, qué, ¿seguimos aquí hablando o nos ponemos a ello?

 **Bill:** Sigamos. -Dijeron los chicos. Le cogí a Tom de la camiseta y me miró con una ceja alzada.- Yo... quiero... -Me sonrojé y bajé la mirada. Me daba vergüenza pedirle que me dejara participar.

 **Tom:** Me quedé a cuadros- ¿Tú...? -asintió. No sabía qué decirle. Pero teniendo que cuenta las ojeras que llevaba de no haber dormido y que se sentía mal por según él no haber sido capaz de defender a Anna, no podía negárselo- Como quieras...

 **Bill:** Le besé. -Gracias... -Dije sobre sus labios. Me acerqué a Noah y dejé que la rabia del otro día me invadiera. Le quité a Georg un hierro que tenía hirviendo y miré a Noah con odio.- A mi familia no se le hace daño, cabrón. -Y hundí el hierro en su brazo. Que le doliera, pero no le matara. Cuando me di cuenta de que empezaba a disfrutar con sus gritos, entendí un poco mejor a Tom.

 **Tom:** Los chicos estaban a cuadros- Tom, ¿esto que es? ¿Porqué le dejas?-No soy quien para prohibirle esto. Él quería y... Él sabrá -Vale... -dijo Gustav no muy convencido. Hasta ahora le habíamos dejado solo a Bill pero pensé en lo blanca que se puso Anna cuando se enteró de lo de la chica y me acerqué y empecé a pegarle puñetazos en el estómago.

 **Bill:** Dejé espacio a Tom, mirando con odio a Noah. Cuando se enfrió el hierro, me aparté de ese idiota y los chicos ocuparon mi lugar.- ¡Bill, ayúdame! ¡Somos amigos! -Gritó cuando me vio alejarme.- ¡Pero serás capullo! ¡Tú y yo no somos nada!

 **Tom:** Le pegué un puñetazo en la boca- A él ni le nombres -cogí una silla para sentarle y los chicos entendieron lo que iba a hacer. Cogí el alambre de espino y le até las muñecas detrás del respaldo de la silla y empecé a enrollárselo por todo el pecho y luego por las piernas. Georg le clavó un clavo en cada pierna y Gustav enganchó dos cables a la corriente. Le di al interruptor.

 **Bill:** Me impresionó un poco ver cómo se convulsionaba, pero sabía que lo merecía. Apagaron el interruptor y volvieron a golpear. Noah seguía llamándome y me vino otra vez la mala hostia.-Parad, por favor. -Los chicos, preocupados, se separaron del capullo. Tom vino a abrazarme, pero hice un gesto para que no se acercara. -Bill, gracias, mil gracias tío... -Sonreí y fui hacia Noah. -Te han dicho que no digas mi nombre. -Y le di un puñetazo con todas mis fuerzas. La silla volcó y Noah quedó inconsciente.

 **Tom:** Me acerqué a Bill y le abracé- Me has dejado flipado. ¿Estás bien?

 **Bill:** Asentí.-Me he hecho un poco de daño en la mano, pero ya se pasará. -Pero, princesa, tú no eras así... -Sigo como siempre, Gus. Simplemente ami familia no se le hace daño.

 **Tom:** El tú antes no eras así me resonó en la cabeza //Mira lo que has conseguido// Me empecé a marear y vomité por pura culpa. No quería hacer que Bill se convirtiera en alguien a quien él mismo odiara...


	58. Despedida de solteros

**Bill:** ¡Tom! -Chillé preocupado. Nunca le había visto así de mal, no entendía nada.- ¿Qué tienes, amor? -Le pregunté cuando dejó de vomitar.

 **Tom:** Negué con la cabeza. Los chicos me miraban preocupados- Voy fuera a tomar un poco el aire. No os preocupéis. Dejadme solo -salí y les dejé ahí. No me hicieron caso y salió Gustav- Tío, ¿qué te pasa? -No me molesté en ocultar las lágrimas- Que a Bill siempre le han horrorizado estos actos... He conseguido que haga algo que él siempre ha odiado... Le he convertido en quien nunca jamás hubiera querido ser, en algo que le horroriza... Esto es lo que he conseguido...

 **Bill:** Me negué a quedarme ahí.- Ahora vuelvo, Geo. -Salí y me encontré a Tom llorando y Gustav con cara de preocupado, sin saber qué hacer.- Gus, déjanos solos, por favor... -Cuando bajó al sótano, fui hasta Tom. -Tom... ¿qué pasa?

 **Tom:** Que me siento culpable. Siempre te había horrorizado todo esto. Y por mi puta culpa ahora has hecho lo que tanto horror te daba... Y no me lo voy a perdonar.

 **Bill:** Le abracé con fuerza.- Tom... Tú no has hecho nada... ¿No recuerdas que pegué a Geo cuando te hizo daño? Sois mi familia, todo lo que tengo. Y hago lo que me daba tanto horror porque así me aseguro el bienestar de mi familia. No he cambiado, Tom. Y tú no tienes que sentirte culpable.

 **Tom:** Antes no hubieras sido capaz... -dije- Te has acostumbrado a todo esto. Por mi culpa. Entiende, me da igual que puedas hacer esto o matar a alguien. Lo que me destroza  es el hecho de que todo esto a ti te daba asco, y que por estar conmigo, estas haciendo lo que siempre te ha dado asco. Y no puedo perdonarme que ahora seas alguien que nunca has querido ser... Por mi culpa.

 **Bill:** Antes no tenía nada que defender... Y no me he acostumbrado. Esto no podría habérselo hecho a cualquiera. Si lo he hecho ha sido porque él hizo daño a Anna.

 **Tom:** Júralo -pedí- Por favor -los chicos estaban escuchando detrás pero me la pelaba- No quiero que te conviertas en alguien a quien tú mismo odiarás...

 **Bill:** Te lo juro por lo que quieras, mi amor. -Me pegué todo lo que pude a su cuerpo en un abrazo fuerte. Me correspondió en seguida.- Aunque a mí no me importaría parecerme a ti, te juro que sigo como siempre.

 **Tom:** Apoyé mi frente en su hombro tranquilizándome. Al rato suspiré- Odio estos momentos de debilidad.

 **Bill:** Pues a mi me gustan. -Dije y le besé la sien.- Te pones muy cariñoso y puedo conocerte un poquito más.

 **Tom:** A mi no. ¿De verdad no te importaría ser como yo? Una vez lo insinué de broma y menuda cara de disgusto pusiste...

 **Bill:** No... No te sientas mal, porque si me volviera como tú, no me estaría convirtiendo en nada que me horrorice. Si solo es eso lo que te sienta tan mal... Olvídalo.

 **Tom:** Júralo...

 **Bill:**  Te lo juro -le dije mirándole a los ojos. Asintió creyéndome y me dio un beso- Anda, vamos con todos -me levanté

 **Tom:** Mejor... Ya he hecho bastante el idiota en muy poco rato. -me acarició.

 **Bill:** Bajamos al sótano de nuevo, pero esta vez no hice nada. Me senté en las escaleras y me puse a jugar con el móvil.

 **Tom:** Mierda -grité porque se había muerto y ya no podíamos seguir.

 **Bill:** Pegué un bote al oírle gritar. En silencio, vi como recogían las cosas y recogían el cadáver de Noah para enterrarle. Cuando iban a salir, subí las escaleras y abrí las puertas facilitando su tarea. Cargaron el cuerpo en el coche de Geo y yo me subí al Cadillac, sin despedirme siquiera.

 **Tom:** ¿Estás bien? -le pregunté sin subirme.

 **Bill:** Perfectamente. Solo estoy cansado. Hoy no he dormido. -Respondí mirando el móvil.

 **Tom:** ¿Seguro? -no le creía del todo.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- No te preocupes. -Le estaba mintiendo, pero no quería decirle la verdad. Sabía que si no, discutiríamos.

 **Tom:** Tenemos que ir a enterrar el cuerpo -le di las llaves- Ve si quieres a casa y ahora iré y hablaremos -no le creía.

 **Bill:** Vale... Tened cuidado. -Le besé la frente con mimo y me pasé al asiento del piloto. Llegué a casa y me senté en el sofá a escribir. Me costó un rato asimilarlo, pero ya estaba bien del todo.

 **Tom:** Volví a casa al rato bastante frustrado por todo y arrepintiéndome por haberle dejado venir. Me senté con él sin importarme que estuviera sucio y lleno de sangre y de tierra- ¿Qué te pasa? Ahora dime la verdad.

 **Bill:** Nada, en serio.

 **Tom:** En serio, dime la verdad... Hace un rato estabas hundido. No me creo que estés ahora bien -me molesté un poco que me mintiera por todo el morro.

 **Bill:** Me jodió que no me creyera y que encima se enfadara- No me pasa nada, pero no me creas si no quieres.

 **Tom:** Vale, enfádate si quieres. Solo me preocupaba por ti... Yo me voy a la ducha -me encerré en el baño de un portazo.

 **Bill:** Fui detrás de él, pero no pude abrir la puerta.- Tom, abre, por favor...

 **Tom:** Salí de la ducha chorreando agua y le abrí. Me volví a meter en la bañera- ¿Qué?

 **Bill:** Que no me he enfadado... -Me desnudé poco a poco. Tom estaba de espaldas a mí, y no lo vio. Entré bajo el agua y le abracé.- No me he enfadado... ¿Por qué te enfadas tú? -Le pregunté al oído.

 **Tom:** Me empalmé al notarle detrás mío- No me he -gemí al notar su mano muy cerca de mi polla- enfadado...

 **Bill:** ¿Y por qué te has venido a la ducha sin mí y has cerrado? -volvía susurrarle mientras acercaba mis dedos un poco más a su pene.

 **Tom:** Inconscientemente...

 **Bill:** ¿De veras? -Asintió.- Bueno, si me pasas el champú, te lo perdono.-Le dije en coña.

 **Tom:** Se lo alcancé sin haber pillado el tono de coña.

 **Bill:** Me di cuenta de su cara y solté el champú. Le hice mirarme y le besé con lentitud.- Era broma... No tengo que perdonarte nada.

 **Tom:** Últimamente... Eres demasiado como yo. Y lo peor es que no me termina de disgustar la idea...

 **Bill:** ¿Demasiado como tú? -pregunté con el ceño fruncido.- No te entiendo, Tom... sigo siendo como antes...

 **Tom:** No... Ahora me vacilas tú y cada día eres más bestia follando.

 **Bill:** Se me escapó una risita.- No seas bobo, eso solo ha pasado una vez o dos... -Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro, relajado por el agua.

 **Tom:** Pues que pase más -le solté.

 **Bill:** Volví a reír.- Cuando quieras... -Cerré los ojos y me quedé ahí quieto, medio dormido.

 **Tom:** Me reí- No te lo pienso pedir -dije de coña- Vamos a la cama, anda -terminamos de lavarnos y salí.

 **Bill:** Salí detrás de él y me sequé. Me puse el pijama y me tiré en la cama de cualquier manera.

 **Tom:** Me puse unos calzoncillos y me tumbé a su lado.

 **Bill:** Le abracé con fuerza.- Buenas noches... -y le besé.

 **Tom:** Bill ¿Seguro que estás bien?

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Es extraño... Sé que he hecho daño a alguien, pero pienso en Anna... y no puedo pensar que está mal. No sé si me explico... -Dije mordiéndome el labio inferior.

 **Tom:** Sí te explicas. Lo importante es que estés bien. Hizo bien en darte las gracias. Si no llegas a estar tú, ahora ella a saber cómo estaría...

 **Bill:** Apoyé la cabeza en su pecho. Tenía sueño.- La verdad, ya no tengo esa sensación que tenía anoche... Es como si ya no la hubiera defraudado.

 **Tom:** Es que no la has defraudado -le acaricié el moratón que le había salido en la cara por culpa de ese cabrón- Espero que se te vaya esto antes de la boda. No es muy grande pero no te quiero en las fotos herido.

 **Bill:** Sonreí al recordar la boda.- No te preocupes, no quedará ni rastro. Y si queda, yo lo taparé.

 **Tom:** Solo quedan dos semanas... -sonreí- Tengo ganas de ser el señor Kaulitz Trümper.

 **Bill:** Ensanché la sonrisa como un idiota al oírle decir eso y apreté el abrazo.- Yo también... Estoy ansioso. Tengo muchísimas ganas de casarme contigo.

 **Tom:** Una pregunta... ¿Quien espera en el altar y quién entra? Esto es raro... -se rió.

 **Bill:** Como quieras... -Me moví y me puse a cuatro patas encima de él.- Lo haremos como quieras...

 **Tom:** Le besé- Quiero esperarte yo y ver cómo llegas brillando más que el sol...

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé y bajé la mirada.- Entonces lo haremos así... Como mi Tommy quiera. -volví a besarle.

 **Tom:** ¿Sonrojado, princesa? -sonreí de lado picándole un poco.

 **Bill:** Puede ser... -Dije en voz baja, escondiendo la cara con mi pelo.

 **Tom:** Me reí y le hice levantar la cara para besarle. Cuando me separé, bostezó- ¿Tan aburrido soy? -fingí una mueca de tristeza.

 **Bill:** No... Eres muy, muy interesante. -Le di un beso corto.- Pero tengo sueño. -Hice un puchero y se rió.

 **Tom:** Pues duérmete... -se bajó de mi y me abrazó.

 **Bill:** Buenas noches... -Le besé y me dormí.

 **Tom:** Me quedé dormido yo también en seguida. Había sido un día muy largo.

 **Bill:** Pasé la noche entera soñando con Noah, pero esta vez, lograba evitar que hiciera daño a mis seres queridos. Me desperté de golpe, desorientado. Me giré y vi a Tom durmiendo. Sonreí al ver su expresión de calma y volví a dormirme.

 **Tom:** Noté a Bill revolverse por la noche y me medio desperté. Le apreté contra mi y noté cómo se calmaba. Me volví a dormir.

 **Bill:** Me desperté cuando noté que entraba mucha luz. Tom dormía sobre mi pecho, y decidí no levantarme. Me dediqué a mirar su sonrisa, con una cara de lelo impresionante.

 **Tom:** Me desperté con un empalme de la hostia. Bill me miraba, pero no se había dado cuenta de que me desperté así que me seguí haciendo el dormido rememorando mi sueño. Había soñado con varios polvos demasiado bestias como para no estar empalmado. Bill parecía no notarlo.

 **Bill:** Como estaba un poco incómodo, me revolví por debajo de su cuerpo. Entonces noté el bulto entre sus piernas. Le giré sobre la cama, con cuidado de no despertarle y me metí debajo de las sábanas. Le bajé los pantalones del pijama y empecé a lamer su miembro.

 **Tom:** Abrí los ojos de golpe por la sorpresa y empecé a gemir.

 **Bill:** Me excité lo impensable al oírle gemir y devoré su miembro. Tom empezó a gritar, así que aumenté el ritmo.

 **Tom:** Con un grito me corrí en su boca y me quedé jadeando por la sorpresa.

 **Bill:** Subí hasta su boca.- Buenos días, Tommy... -y le besé de forma sucia.

 **Tom:** Buenos... días... -me volvió a besar y se restregó contra mi polla con rudeza.

 **Bill:** Gemí cuando noté que se endurecía otra vez.- Vamos a celebrar...mi nota de guitarra... -Antes de que respondiera, le metí el primer dedo.

 **Tom:** Gemí. Recién levantado de normal hilaba poco, pero así todavía hilaba menos. Me restregué contra su mano para profundizar la "penetración".

 **Bill:** Sonreí al ver que se restregaba y le metí un segundo dedo, moviéndolos casi con saña en su interior.

 **Tom:** Estaba gimiendo ante su toque. De repente se puso muy bruto y me estaba poniendo demasiado. Más de lo que estaba.

 **Bill:** Metí el tercer dedo y volví a besarle de la forma más sucia que pude. Me encantaban sus gemidos.

 **Tom:** Bill... ya... -me miró con chulería.

 **Bill:** Saqué los dedos de golpe y le penetré con rudeza. Empecé a moverme como un auténtico burro.

 **Tom:** Me hizo hasta daño pero me dio igual. Empecé a besarle como con desesperación.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a su beso, moviéndome con más fuerza y casi estampándole contra el cabecero de la cama. Vi que una de sus manos se dirigía a polla y le di un manotazo. Llevé mi mano y le masturbé al ritmo que entraba y salía de él.

 **Tom:** Grité cuando me dio en mi punto y me corrí bestialmente a la vez que apretaba el culo.

 **Bill:** Apretó el culo y me corrí con uno de los gritos más fuertes que había dado nunca. Me dejé caer sobre él.- ¿Estás bien?

 **Tom:** Veo... que te tomaste... lo de ser más bestia... al pie de la letra -dije jadeando.

 **Bill:** No pude evitar reírme entre jadeos.- Lo que sea... para que estés contento... ¿Lo estás?

 **Tom:** Mucho -asentí.

 **Bill:** Entonces me alegro. -Le besé y cogí las toallitas para limpiarnos.

 **Tom:** Cuando acabó de limpiarnos, le besé- Vamos a desayunar.

 **Bill:** Le sonreí y acepté. Pasaron los días de forma lenta y perezosa, y de repente estábamos a tres días de la boda, y solo a unas horas de mi despedida de soltero. La de Tom era el mismo día, así que nuestros amigos se separaron. Me puse la pulsera de nuestro aniversario, dando por fin el visto bueno a mi ropa y fui al salón, donde Patrick y Anna me esperaban. Cogimos mi Audi y me guió hacia un club de stripteasse cercano.

 **Tom:** Estaba en casa de los chicos. Estaba en modo salido pensando en los stripteasses de rubias con tetas gordas y en Bill haciéndome uno. Fuimos en mi Cadillac hasta un club de stripteasse. Llegamos dentro, pedimos alcohol y empezamos a ver el espectáculo con la boca abierta. Me habían dicho que Franny, Anna y Patrick estaban con Bill. De un momento a otro Gustav (quien también babeaba) se dio cuenta de que Georg lo hacía y le soltó- Cierra la boca o te la corto... -yo me despollé.

 **Bill:** Encontramos a Anna y Franny en la puerta y luego entramos a un reservado. Me pareció ver a Tom, pero como no estaba seguro, me dejé llevar hacia el dichoso reservado. Había visto unos cuantos tíos y uff... si no estuviera con Tom, me los comería.

 **Tom:** Me pareció ver a Bill entrar, pero pensé que eran tontadas mías. Iban saliendo tías y tíos. Los tíos a mi me la soplaban pero los chicos estaban babeando. Iba cayendo copa tras copa y ya íbamos algo borrachos.

 **Bill:** Había una tía guapísima haciendo un baile especial para Patrick, y al poco apareció un chico con un cuerpo de escándalo que empezó a desnudarse para mí. Pero se abrió la puerta del reservado. Creo que hasta me quedé pálido al ver entrar a...- ¿Tom?

 **Tom:** Me quedé flipado al ver ahí a Bill y me morí de celos al verle así, pero me sentaron a su lado y vino una tía que si no estuviera con Bill ya me la estaría follando y empezó a bailar muy cerca mío. Me puso prácticamente las tetas en la cara y me empalmé en el momento.

 **Bill:** Me hundí al ver cómo sus pantalones se abultaban, pero fingí no darme cuenta. El tío se puso a restregarse contra mí, y al final me empalmé yo también.- Joder... Me di aire con una mano mientras me mordía el labio inferior. Estaba muy, muy cachondo.

 **Tom:** Me cabreé bastante al ver su erección pero lo disimulé. De repente, la tía y el tío acabaron de desnudarse y la música acabó. Vi a Bill hacer un puchero que me jodió bastante. Yo estaba muy cabreado y a la vez muy excitado. Mala combinación.

 **Bill:** Vi que Tom me miraba con cara de cabreo, y me tocó mucho los cojones.- ¿Algún problema?

 **Tom:** Cuando se despistaron, le saqué de la mano hasta el baño y le estampé contra la pared lanzándome a su boca. Sabía que no tenía porqué cabrearme porque había hecho exactamente lo mismo que él, pero los celos estaban en plena ebullición en mi- Sí -le contesté al parar de besarle empezando a comerme su cuello- Que te voy a demostrar porqué YO soy mejor que ese tío.

 **Bill:** Seguía cabreado, pero le dejé hacer lo que quisiera con mi cuello.- Haz lo que te parezca... Así verás que valgo más que cualquier puta con tetas gordas. -Me había dolido muchísimo ver a Tom excitado por una mujer, y pensaba echárselo en cara cada vez que pudiera.

 **Tom:** Eso ya lo sé... -le dije al oído. Me jodía que estuviera cabreado, pero me encantaba que al fin se valorara un poquito aunque sea. Le atraje del culo hacia mi y restregué nuestras erecciones.

 **Bill:** Gemí al sentir su polla dura restregarse contra la mía. Pero luego recordé que estaba así por una mujer... y me hundí. Aun así, no dejé que lo notara.

 **Tom:** Estaba muy cabreado pero le noté algo hundido así que, aunque me lo iba a follar tan fuerte que iba a cojear hasta la boda, dejé un momento de lado mi cabreo y le bajé los pantalones y los calzoncillos- Ese tío... No haría esto ni la mitad de bien que yo -me agaché y empecé a comerle la polla, lo que hizo que me excitara más si cabe.

 **Bill:** Gemí y me llevé las manos al pelo, más duro que cuando el tío me había bailado. -Oh, Tom... Así.

 **Tom:** Dejé que se corriera en mi boca y con bastante brusquedad, me levanté y le dejé a él de rodillas con la cara frente a mi polla- ¿Me vas a devolver el favor? -pregunté todavía con ira al pensar que él no estaba excitado por mi precisamente.

 **Bill:** Claro... -Dije jadeando y me la metí en la boca sin vacilar. Seguía sintiéndome un poco mal, pero Tom no se dio cuenta. Estaba muy ocupado gimiendo y moviendo la pelvis contra mi boca, pidiendo más.

 **Tom:** Cuando me corrí en su boca y se levantó le vi una lágrima. Le apreté contra la pared y le dije al oído mientras le metía los dedos- Tú me pones más que cualquier tía. Eres mío y te elegí a ti ante todo y ante todos, porque no hay nadie mejor que tú en el mundo. Pero eso no quita que tenga ojos en la cara. Al igual que tú. Se te veía muy contento con ese tío encima. Pero ese tío no te podría hacer gritar ni la mitad que yo... -le penetré de golpe.

 **Bill:** Y como si quisiera confirmar sus palabras, grité cuando entró en mí como un bestia. Me encantaba que fuera tan rudo... Le besé casi desesperado y empecé a masturbarme con una mano mientras que con la otra le arañaba la espalda.

 **Tom:** Gritando me corrí en él y él en mi mano. Le besé casi con desesperación.

 **Bill:** Le clavé las uñas a los hombros, pegando aún más nuestros  cuerpos.- Eres solo mío...

 **Tom:** Y tú solo mío... -le dije sobre sus labios.

 **Bill:** Le besé con ansias, de la forma más guarra y desesperada que me salió. Inconscientemente, apreté un poco más las uñas.

 **Tom:** Gato... Guarda las zarpas y vamos con todos... -le dije besándole. Se me había pasado el cabreo, pero no sabía si él estaba bien- ¿Estás bien?

 **Bill:** Aún estaba un poco dolido, pero disimulé.- Sí, tranquilo... -Quité las uñas de sus hombros y le separé de mí para vestirme.

 **Tom:** Me vestí yo también y salimos donde estaban todos. Nadie se había dado cuenta. Llegamos a tiempo de ver como Georg le daba un puñetazo a Gustav por tocarle el culo a una stripper. Salió indignado y Gustav fue detrás de él a buscarle. Al final diez minutos después volvieron a buenas. Mientras, nosotros habíamos estado con los demás bebiendo.

 **Bill:** Iba ya bastante borracho, pero me divertía tanto, que me dio igual. Una morenaza preciosa, con el cuerpo proporcionado y las tetas bien puestas, se puso a bailarme. Cuando quise darme cuenta, estaba casi desnuda y yo con un empalme de la hostia. Me sentí fatal al recordar la que había montado antes, y ser consciente de que había hecho exactamente lo mismo que Tom. Crucé las piernas, intentando que Tom no lo viera.

 **Tom:** Me quedé mirándole con la ceja levantada. Él me vio- ¿Y yo qué? -les pregunté a estos más por dejar el marcador 2 a 2 que porque realmente me apeteciera- Tú nada, por hetero -me dijo Anna sacándomela lengua- Pues al menos más alcohol... -pedí.

 **Bill:** Acércate... -Le dije a Tom. Dudoso, me hizo caso. Cogí la botella que nos habían traído. Era una mezcla rara que tenía la textura del helado. -¿Me dejas beber en tu cuello? -Le pregunté al oído.

 **Tom:** La chica ya se había ido cuando me lo dijo. Misteriosamente, no estaba enfadado ni ofendido, pero quería devolvérsela de alguna manera. Pero como no se me ocurría ninguna manera de hacerlo que no pusiera en riesgo la autoestima de Bill o nuestra boda y que realmente me apeteciera hacer (porque por muy buenas que estuvieran y aunque en este momento no quisiera admitirlo, no le llegaban a Bill a la suela de los zapatos). Al final se me ocurrió cómo devolvérsela. Me senté y dije en alto- Ven a hacerlo... Pero báilanos tú un rato... Todos quieren stripteasse de Bill. Sobre todo yo... Sería el mejor de la noche -eso último no sé porqué mierda lo dije en alto y no solo lo pensé- ¿A que queréis stripteasse de Bill? -borrachos como estaban, asintieron entusiasmados.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo como un tomate y negué con la cabeza. Iba borracho, ¡pero no lo suficiente para despelotarme delante de ellos! 

-No, chicos... me da vergüenza. 

-Pero, princesa... si ya te hemos visto desnudo... 

-Me da igual, Anna. No voy a bailar y desnudarme para vosotros. -Miré a Tom con mi chupito en la mano, y el cabrón negó con la cabeza. Entendí el mensaje a la primera: si no bailaba, no bebería en su cuello. Me encogí de hombros y me lo tomé de un trago. No pensaba bailar.

 **Tom:** Venga... ¡Bill! ¡Bill! ¡Bill! -empecé a corear su nombre con sonrisa de cabrón y todos me siguieron.

 **Bill:** Al final el alcohol se me subió a la cabeza, y me puse a incitarles a palmear. Cuando me harté, les hice parar con las manos. Me tambaleaba un poco pero no se notaba. 

-¿Queréis que me desnude? 

-¡Sí! 

-¿En serio? 

-¡Sí! 

-Bueno, en ese caso... -Tom me estaba mirando muy, muy, muy mal. Tenía la ceja alzada y se le notaba en tensión. -En ese caso... ¡Me sentaré aquí! -Y me senté en el sofá, cerca de Tom.

 **Tom:** Le hice sentarse encima mío. Estábamos todos alrededor de la mesa. Me acordé de las primeras juergas con Georg, Gustav, a veces Franny y más adelante Patrick- Bill, hermanita... Me acabo de dar cuenta de que nunca habéis visto cómo empezaron las buenas fiestas allá por nuestra adolescencia-me sonrieron recordando- Os voy a contar una historia -Tom, cabrón no empieces -dijo Franny despollada- ¿Queréis saber como Franny dio su primer beso, con quien fue su primer polvo, cómo empezaron a salir estos dos y cómo fue la Primera borrachera de Patrick...? -ellos estaban despollados y Anna y Bill asintieron. Apreté a Bill contra mi- Pues todo empezó jugando a "Prueba o prenda" ¿Queréis jugar?

 **Bill:** Me reí. -¿Y no hay la opción "Verdad"? -Le pregunté a Tom con voz inocente. -Nah, princesa, no lo hagas aburrido. -Se quejó Franny. -Está bien... Pero empiezas tú, por lista. -Di otro trago ami copa, sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Vale... Decidme -dijo Franny. Georg habló- Morreo con Anna con lengua -todos nos reímos. Anna y Bill fliparon pero Franny se acercó a ella y la besó.

 **Bill:** Los chicos nos pusimos a silbar y aplaudir, porque... Joder... Esa imagen ponía. Y mucho. Cuando se separaron, Franny dijo.- Vale... Tom, tienes que comerte un chupito del cuello de Patrick -¡No! -Se me escapó sin querer. Todos se despollaron.

 **Tom:** Le besé y me fui hasta Patick. Le puse el chupito en el cuello y me lo llevé de un lametón. Volví con Bill- Pues... -sonreí con malicia- Bill. Tienes que beber cinco chupitos sobre mi en la parte de mi cuerpo que diga cada uno de ellos...

 **Bill:** Me le quedé mirando fijamente, flipando. -¡Del cuello! -Gritó Gus. Me lo tomé. -De la boca... -Dijo Franny con voz sensual. -Agradecido por lo que decían, llené la boca de Tom de alcohol y le besé de forma sucia, mientras el líquido pasaba poco a poco a mi boca.

 **Tom:** Del pecho -dijo Anna con sonrisa de lado. Me quité la camiseta y me dejé hacer- De la parte baja del estómago -dijo Patrick. Sonreí con chulería y bajó hasta el límite de mis calzoncillos. Georg se quedó mirando con sonrisa desquiciante. Bill le miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Y con lo cabrón que es, lo tuvo que decir.

 **Bill:** De la polla. -Me puse a temblar y negué con la cabeza.- No, eso... eso no... -Si no lo haces, pagas prenda. -Me dijo Geo. Yo miré a Tom, indeciso. No sabía qué hacer.

 **Tom:** Le sonreí de lado- A mi no me importa que me vean la polla. Ya me la han visto... Tu verás.

 **Bill:** Se me aguaron los ojos. Cada vez estaba más nervioso.- Te vas a enterar, capullo. -Le dije a Georg. De un tirón, le bajé los pantalones. Lo justo. Le eché un chupito en la polla y me la metí en la boca, oyéndoles gritar. Cuando terminé, le subí el pantalón y fulminé a Geo con la mirada. -Da una lamida a la polla de Patrick.

 **Tom:** Me abracé a Bill- Mira cómo me has dejado -le puse su mano en mi polla- Georg miraba a Gustav como pidiendo que le sacara de ésta y Gustav solo le miraba despollado -Vamos, Georg. ¿A qué esperas? -dijo Franny despollada.

 **Bill:** Cuando volvamos a casa, nos ducharemos juntos. -Dije en su oído- Vamos, capullo. Si no lo haces, fuera camiseta. -Me miró con auténtico odio y se quitó la camiseta.

 **Tom:** Golpeamos la mesa gritando mientras se quitaba la camiseta- Pues ahora tú Bill... -Eh, no vale al mismo. A otro -dijo Gustav sonriendo- Pues entonces me vas a comer la polla -le dijo a Gustav.

 **Bill:** Miramos a Gustav despollados. No me creía ni de coña que lo fuera hacer.-¿Hasta que te corras o puedo apartarme antes? -Y nos quedamos boquiabiertos, al menos Anna y yo. Los demás no se sorprendían en absoluto

 **Tom:** Me reí. Muy gordo tenía que ser lo que le pidieran para que Gustav negara un reto. Pero Bill y Anna no lo sabían. Georg se puso cabrón- Hasta que me corra. Y trágatelo -parecía nervioso pero se agachó, le desabrochó el pantalón y empezó a comerle la polla ante la vista de todos. Anna y Bill babeaban- Cierra la boca, amor -dije con algo de ironía.

 **Bill:** Ciérramela tú, amor... -Dije en voz baja, sobre sus labios. Justo cuando nos íbamos a besar, oímos a Georg gritar, y a Franny y Anna aplaudir y silbar. Miré a Patrick, y vi cómo apartaba la vista, sorprendido y creo que un poco asqueado.

 **Tom:** Gustav, bastante avergonzado pero con el orgullo intacto, se dispuso a decir su reto. Fue a Anna- Anna, queremos ver un poco de incesto. Besa a Tom -se puso blanca y abrí mucho los ojos mirando a Bill.

 **Bill:** Me quedé tieso. Totalmente pillado. Anna y Tom me miraban, esperando permiso.-¿Qué, princesa, dejas que se besen? -Eh, yo... Que lo decidan ellos. -Me azoré y me aparté un poco de Tom, dejándole espacio para actuar si al final pasaba algo.

 **Tom:** Me quedé mirando a Anna con gesto de "Tú verás" y se lanzó a besarme. Se apartó de mi de golpe y volvió a su sitio. Me abracé a Bill pálido.

 **Bill:** Correspondí al abrazo de Tom y le besé la sien con mimo. -Quita esa cara... no pasa nada... -Le dije al oído. -Bueno, yo voy a retar a Patrick, para acabar la ronda, y luego ya que él elija. -Dijo Anna. Todos asentimos, conformes.

 **Tom:** Bésame -soltó y nos quedamos todos flipadísimos. Patrick se quedó un poco pillado, pero en seguida le besó. El beso fue derivando. Patrick atrajo a Anna de la cintura hacia él y cada vez se besaban más apasionadamente. Se separaron poco a poco- Te quiero -se le escapó a Patrick.

 **Bill:** Nos quedamos todos pilladísimos, menos Anna. Ella le sonrió y volvió a besarle. Le dijo algo al oído (que obviamente no escuchamos) y se sonrieron.- Bueno... -dijo de repente Patrick. -Yo reto a Geo.

 **Tom:** Bébete cinco chupitos seguidos -dijo.

 **Bill:** Seguimos así hasta que una de las chicas del bar se acercó a nosotros y dijo que iban a cerrar ya. Recogimos todo y nos despedimos en la puerta del club. Quedamos al día siguiente en casa para quedar e ir juntos al aeropuerto y todo lo demás. Como Tom traía el Cadillac y yo tenía el Audi, nos tuvimos que ir a casa por separado.

 **Tom:** Se nos había pasado ya la borrachera así que condujimos bien. Llegamos a casa y le abracé.

 **Bill:** Fuimos hasta la cama abrazados. Nos dejamos caer de cualquier manera y le besé.- Ha sido una noche genial... -Dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Sí... -le besé- Aunque me hayas puesto muy celoso -le dije para picar sin malicia y él lo notó y sonrió.

 **Bill:** Tú también me has puesto muy celoso... -Le besé la nariz. Me quedé mirándole fijamente y le abracé con todas mis fuerzas.

 **Tom:** Pero tú a mi más -le acaricié el pelo.

 **Bill:** Me reí - Lo que digas, Tommy... -Por millonésima vez, pensé en lo poquísimo que quedaba para la boda. Y me puse a sonreír como un idiota enamorado.

 **Tom:** Buenas noches, enano -le besé.

 **Bill:** Buenas noches... -Me abracé a él y me quedé dormido casi enseguida.

 **Tom:** Nos levantamos por la mañana y tras desayunar y recoger todo nos fuimos al aeropuerto.

 **Bill:** Iba dando saltitos por el aeropuerto, como un idiota. Me tocó a un lado de Tom, y con los chicos detrás. Iba a ser un día genial. Y mañana... -Mañana... -Suspiré mientras me abrochaba el cinturón, a punto de despegar.

 **Tom:** Le pasé un brazo por encima del hombro. Nos pasamos las dos horas de viaje hablando con los chicos y con Anna y con Franny y Mariah. Llegamos y nos recogió un minibus que había alquilado y nos llevó hasta el hotel. Había cogido habitaciones separadas para Bill y para mi esta noche. Dejé las cosas en mi habitación y me fui a ver a Bill que estaba deshaciendo su maleta y le abracé por detrás- ¿Te gusta el hotel?

 **Bill:** Me encanta... Pero sería mejor si durmieras conmigo... -me giré y le besé el cuello. -Eh, dejad algo para la noche de bodas, ¿no? -Pegué un bote al ver a Patrick en la puerta. -Anna y los chicos quieren ir a ver el pueblo. ¿venís? -Explicó.

 **Tom:** Vamos -le dije- Aprovecha, que después de comer no te veré hasta mañana.

 **Bill:** ¿Pero por qué? -Dije haciendo un puchero. Echamos a andar hacia la puerta del hotel, siguiendo a Patrick. -Quiero estar contigo... -Y me pegué más a él.

 **Tom:** Bueno, los novios no se pueden ver el día antes de la boda.

 **Bill:** Pero, Tom... yo quiero verte... -Dije con voz tristona. Iba a responder, pero llegamos con los demás y empezamos a pasear por aquel precioso lugar, haciendo fotos de todo y de todos.

 **Tom:** Afortunadamente, a pesar de ser verano, habíamos ido en unos días donde las temperaturas eran más suaves y aguantables. Me abracé a Bill- Por cierto, había hablado con vosotras, chicas para que fuerais las damas de honor, pero no con Mariah. ¿Quieres ser nuestra madrina? -se emocionó y se echó a llorar.


	59. Boda de cuento

**Bill:** Nos abrazó con fuerza. -Por supuesto... Mis niños... -¡Eh, que estoy aquí! -Gritó Gus, fingiendo indignación. -Ya te llamaré mi niño cuando te cases. -Y nos reímos todos. Fuimos a un restaurante precioso a comer. El camarero, sorprendentemente, no nos miró mal cuando me senté en las piernas de Tom. -¿Vas a hacer eso mañana también, princesa? -me sonrojé.

 **Tom:** Por supuesto que lo va a hacer -dije "indignándome". Tras la comida, Anna, Patrick y Georg me secuestraron y Mariah, Gustav y Franny secuestraron a Bill y nos pasamos la tarde cada uno por su cuenta. Estuvo genial la tarde. Me levanté a la hora de comer porque la boda era al atardecer y, tras comer, me empecé a arreglar. Mariah vino a mi cuarto ya arreglada. Yo estaba como un flan.

-¿Nervioso?-me preguntó sonriendo.

-Demasiado -me abrazó.

-Tom, te quiero decir una cosa, siéntate -le hice caso- Quería decirte que te quiero como si fueras mi hijo. Sé que tienes tus cosas y que haces cosas con las que yo no estoy de acuerdo, pero te quiero muchísimo. Tu protegiste a mis hijos y ayudaste a mi... bueno a nuestra familia. Eres como mi otro hijo y al fin me alegro de que puedas ser realmente feliz. Bill te ha enseñado a amar y de verdad que estoy muy contenta por vosotros -acabó de decir llorando y emocionada y le abracé.

-Yo... Ya sabes que decir moñadas está en contra de mis principios pero... Tú eres mi madre de verdad y no esa mujer. Te quiero -le dije y lloró aún más.

-Voy a dejar de llorar que se me estropea el maquillaje -dijo y nos montamos en el Jaguar que había alquilado. Llegamos ella, Georg, Patrick y yo a la playa. Se había nublado y lejos de estropear el día, quedaba precioso con el mar medio embravecido, el bosque y los acantilados. Había un altarcillo blanco con flores y una "alfombra" roja larga hecha de pétalos de rosa. En el altar estaba el juez que nos iba a casar y había delante cuatro sillas. Un poco detrás, había otras cuatro. Llegaron Franny y Anna que se me abrazaron llorando y, muerto de nervios, esperé a Bill en el altar.

 **Bill:** Me levanté prontísimo: tenía que estar perfecto para Tom. Tardé horas en maquillarme: lo nunca visto para mí. Me temblaba el pulso muchísimo, y casi me da algo cuando no encontré la preciosa camisa celeste de mi traje, que al final estaba en la funda todavía. Me puse mi precioso traje blanco y justo cuando intentaba abrocharme el collar de diamantes, Gus entró.

-Joder, princesa, estás... perfecto. 

-Lo que estoy es nerviosísimo. ¿Puedes abrocharme tú el collar? 

-Claro. -Me abrazó con fuerza. 

-Deja de temblar... Todo va a ir bien, hermanito. Además, no creo que sea bueno para tu nuevo tatuaje. -Me reí, no pude evitarlo. Aunque casi lloré cuando me llamó "hermanito". Me separé de él y miré el reloj. Era la hora. 

-Bueno, hermano, ¿me llevas a mi boda? -Fuimos a mi Audi, donde Gus (por petición de Tom) me vendó los ojos y me llevó a la playa. Iba guiándome con su voz, y cuando oí unas cuantas exclamaciones ahogadas, supuse que estábamos en el lugar ya. Gus me desvendó los ojos y se me aguaron en seguida: el cielo nublado, la alfombra de rosas, Tom... Tom destacaba entre todo. Agarrado a Gus, avancé hacia él, que me miraba fijamente y sonreí inmediatamente //Si me sigue mirando así, al final lloro.// Temblaba mucho, pero confiaba en que no se notara demasiado. Cuando estuvimos frente al juez de paz, Gus me abrazó y se fue a sentar con Mariah. Miré a Tom y, por instinto más que nada, le cogí de las manos.

-Hola... -le dije muy bajito. Seguía temblando.

 **Tom:** Le vi aparecer y se me cayó la boca al suelo. Estaba impresionante y yo temblando. Nos sentamos y mentiría si dijera que hice el más mínimo caso al tío que hablaba. Solo centré mi atención en Bill. De repente me tocó hablar. Me levanté y me puse delante de Bill -Esto... -dije. Todos se despollaron- Había preparado una moñada que te iba a encantar, pero estoy tan nervioso que se me ha olvidado -todos se rieron- Princesa, piensa bien lo que vas a decir porque ya no hay marcha atrás. Serás mío para siempre y no te pienso dejar ir. Tenlo en cuenta. Y vosotros, a ver que le hacéis a mi marido que os estaré vigilando -se rieron todos.

 **Bill:** Me reí y hablé, más tranquilo.- Yo... -suspiré. Se oyeron un par de risitas.- Bueno, ya sabes todo lo que siento por ti, lo especial que eres, lo feliz que me haces... Y, bueno... no había nada que deseara más que ser tuyo para siempre. Y ahora eres mío... -se me empezaron a caer las lágrimas. ¡Qué idiota!- Te quiero... -Y todos me miraron, enternecidos.

 **Tom:** Le fui a besar pero Georg gritó- Eh, eh, que aún no habéis dado el sí quiero -le saqué el dedo del medio y todos se rieron, pero me aparté de Bill, le sequé las lágrimas con mi dedo y le di la mano. Llegó el momento de los anillos. Yo me puse uno normal y corriente, pero a Bill le había comprado uno que sabía que le iba a encantar. Entonces empecé a hablar. Se me había olvidado lo que tenía que decir. Solo me acordaba a medias. Así que...improvisé- Yo, TomTrümper, te tomo a ti Bill Kaulitz como mi legítimo esposo y prometo amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida //¿Lo he dicho bien? Creo que no me he olvidado de nada... Por si acaso sigo// ni de mi muerte. Porque lamentaré si echas de menos a los demás ángeles pero yo te arrastro al infierno conmigo para no soltarte en lo que queda de eternidad -dije poniéndole el anillo.

 **Bill:** Se me escapó una risita y cogí su anillo. -Yo, Bill Kaulitz, te tomo a ti, Tom Trümper, como mi legítimo esposo para amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida. -Se me volvieron a aguar los ojos, pero aguanté las lágrimas lo mejor que pude. -Y que se pudran los ángeles, prefiero un infierno contigo antes que un paraíso sin ti. -Dije rememorando sus palabras.

 **Tom:** Sonreí y el tío empezó a decirme la interminable pregunta del sí quiero, pero le interrumpí a la mitad- ¿Eres imbécil? Claro que quiero.

 **Bill:** ¡Tom! -se me escapó y todos se rieron, incluido él. Me puse como un tomate y bajé la mirada. El juez me hizo la pregunta a mí, pero esta vez, la resumió muchísimo.- Claro que quiero... -repetí sus palabras y Tom sonrió. -Bueno, pues ya podéis besaros. -Concluyó el juez. Seguro que estaba deseando acabar ya. En cuanto dijo esas palabras, me lancé a los labios de Tom. No me lo podía creer... ¡ya era mío!

 **Tom:** Le empecé a besar y justo en ese momento, se oyó un trueno- Mira... Los ángeles me tienen envidia... -le dije al oído. Era momento de sacarnos las fotos para el recuerdo. Nos sacamos varias fotos con todos y otras tantas el y yo solos y fuimos a comer. Las nubes se fueron y se veían las estrellas y la luna llena alumbrando el lugar. Cerca del altar había puesto como dos techos de tela decorados con flores y de uno salían los camareros a servir comida. En el otro estaba una mesa en el medio y un pequeño escenario al fondo. Bill se sentó encima mío y le besé- Te quiero... -en seguida salio al escenario Nena a cantar. Bill se quedó flipado.

 **Bill:** ¡No! -Medio grité, totalmente emocionado. No fui capaz de decir nada más. Abracé a Tom con todas mis fuerzas y se me cayeron unas cuantas lágrimas.

 **Tom:** Sonreí. Todos mirábamos al escenario porque no traían la cena hasta que no acabaran de cantar Nena y Depeche Mode. Bill se emocionó y pidió que tocara su canción favorita y tras un par de fotos y un autógrafo, Nena se despidió y salieron Depeche Mode.

 **Bill:** Joder, Tom... e-esto es... -me puse a cantar, totalmente ilusionado, y al poquito trajeron la cena. Me hice varias fotos con Depeche Mode y luego me senté otra vez en las piernas de Tom mientras empezábamos a cenar.- Pero princesa, deja de llorar, que te vas a quedar seco. -Me sonrojé y bajé la mirada.

 **Tom:** Empezamos a cenar y todos nos hicieron algún regalo. La cabrona de Anna nos regaló un vibrador diciendo que así teníamos uno para cada uno. Bill se puso rojo y yo me despollé- Qué puta, hermanita.

 **Bill:** Solo con ver la cara de Bill, ha merecido la pena. -No pude evitar reírme al final y seguimos con la cena.

 **Tom:** Luego Georg y Gustav nos dieron otro regalo. Eran un traje de preso y uno de colegial. Bill no sabía donde meterse y yo me empecé a lamer el piercing acordándome del traje de policía y del gran uso que les daríamos.

 **Bill:** Mariah nos pasó un paquete a cada uno. Eran dos álbumes llenos de fotos de todos. En el mío, había muchas fotos de Tom, y en el suyo, fotos mías. Me encantó.- Es maravilloso, Mariah... me encanta. -Patrick nos pasó otro paquete, muy grande. En él había varias cosas para decorar la casa... y un surtido de lubricantes, de distintas marcas y sabores. -Para que la princesa no sufra cuando juegue a polis y cacos con Tom... - Me avergoncé muchísimo y escondí la cara en el cuello de Tom, que estaba despollado.

 **Tom:** Me reí mucho- Princesa, ¿te gustan estos sabores? -me dio un manotazo y yo me empecé a reír. Él estaba muerto de vergüenza. Llegó el turno de Franny. A Bill le dio una pulsera que le encantó. A mi me dio una cadenita- Para que lleves tu anillo colgado, que todos sabemos que odias llevar anillo -se lo agradecí sinceramente y pasé el anillo por la cadenita y me la colgué del cuello. Y luego, para vergüenza de Bill, sacó una caja que llevaba un antifaz, un látigo, unas esposas... Bill no sabía dónde meterse. No pensaba usar eso (al menos el látigo no, a no ser que Bill quisiera...) pero lo acojoné un poco- Princesa. Va a ser una noche de bodas interesante... Espero no dejarte muchas marcas con el látigo -le dije al oído para que sólo oyera él y abrió mucho los ojos acojonado.

 **Bill:** No... -Me quedé callado. No sabía qué decir. Entonces llegó el postre y todos desviaron su atención de nosotros para alabar la tarta. Me calmé bastante.- La eligió Tom. -dije con orgullo. -De hecho, lo preparó todo él.

 **Tom:** Todos fliparon- ¿¡EN SERIO!? -Sí, aunque cierto marido mío en una ocasión me amenazó con hacerlo yo todo dando por supuesto que no podría -le puncé el costado y para seguir con la coña de antes le dije al oído sin que nadie nos oyera- Pero ahora tengo un látigo para castigarte por ello... -me encantaba asustarle.

 **Bill:** Esta vez no me asusté.- Yo también sé usar el látigo... no te pases de listo... -le besé el cuello y me puse a hablar con Anna y Patrick.

 **Tom:** //Mierda, no le he asustado// Seguimos con las coñas hasta que acabó la cena, apartaron la mesa y pusieron música. Había aprendido a bailar un vals para poder bailarlo con Bill, que aunque a mi no me había dicho nada, Anna me había chivado que le encantaría. Así que empezó a sonar la música y le tendí la mano.

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé muchísimo y cogí su mano. Nos pusimos a bailar, sonriendo. El vals acabó y le besé. Empezó otra canción, más lenta, y me abracé a él, relajado y feliz.- Muchas gracias, amor...-le dije al oído.

 **Tom:** De nada, sabía que te hacía ilusión... Y que te daba pena no poder... -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y apreté el abrazo.- Te amo... -se me cayó una lagrimita, pero creo que no la vio.

 **Tom:** Estuvimos así un rato hasta que empezó a sonar música más movida y empezamos a bailar y a beber todos. Mariah se quedó un rato bailando con todos, pero en seguida se fue a dormir diciendo que no quería ver a sus hijos en ese estado. Saqué bañadores para todos. ¿Nos bañamos? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** Sí. -Dije en seguida. Cogí mi bañador y fui corriendo a cambiarme. ¡Qué ganas tenía de bañarme!

 **Tom:** Estuvimos bañándonos, cantando a gritos, haciendo el imbécil, haciéndonos aguadillas y peleas en el agua, pero desaparecí un rato con Bill y lo llevé hasta donde no nos veían. Nos tumbamos en la orilla y le dije al oído- Te voy a hacer el amor -le empecé a besar el cuello.

 **Bill:** Suspiré, totalmente emocionado, y me dejé hacer. Le besé con lentitud y cariño y le acaricié con dulzura.

 **Tom:** Entre caricias y besos le empecé a dilatar notando cómo gemía y se estremecía. Cuando lo noté preparado, le penetré y gimió muy alto.

 **Bill:** Me abracé a él con todas mis fuerzas, gimiendo. Le besé, un tanto ansioso y le clavé las uñas un poco, sin darme cuenta. Bajé una de mis manos a mi entrepierna y empecé a acariciarme al ritmo lento y delicioso de sus embestidas.

 **Tom:** Entre caricias y besos nos corrimos. Salí de él con cuidado jadeando y le besé con cariño. Se le escaparon varias lágrimas y las limpié con amor.

 **Bill:** Le abracé y pegué mi cara a su cuello. -Te quiero mucho... y ha sido el mejor día de mi vida... pero me parece fatal que no te hayas fijado en mi tatuaje. -le dije medio riéndome, en broma, con los ojos aún aguados por la emoción.

 **Tom:** Claro que me he fijado y me encanta. Estoy esperando a llegar al hotel para borrártelo a lametones -dije besándole. Me puse el bañador- Vamos con todos -asintió- El tatuaje es genial -lo delineé con los dedos. Llegamos y nos encontramos a Georg y a Gustav sujetando a las chicas y haciéndoles aguadillas.

 **Bill:** Nos juntamos con ellos otra vez. No se habían dado cuenta de nada... o fingían no haberlo hecho.

 **Tom:** Las chicas gritaban como locas y pues cómo no, fui a ayudar a los chicos.

 **Bill:** Me puse de parte de las chicas, lo que solo sirvió para que me ahogaran a mí también. A la hora más o menos, nos hartamos del agua y salimos. -Deberíamos volver al hotel... -Dijo Anna. Me picaban los ojos del maquillaje y me los froté. -Pero... yo me estoy divirtiendo... -Protesté como un niño pequeño. -Ya... pero nos vamos a que celebréis vuestra noche de bodas. -Geo me dio un par de codazos y me sonrojé hasta la raíz del pelo.

 **Tom:** Qué os creéis, que no lo vamos a hacer, ¿o qué? -dije y Bill escondió su cara en mi cuello- Chicos, disfrutad, que tenéis una semana aquí con los gastos pagados, follad mucho y hermanita, no te nos preñes. Os quiero mucho a todos, pero os veremos cuando volvamos de la luna de miel, que ahí no nos podéis interrumpir los polvos -se rieron. Les di un abrazo a todos y salí del agua a por mi ropa. Confiaba en que estuviera todo preparado. Anna había subido todas las cosas de Bill a la suite y yo subí las mías. Cogimos los regalos que nos habían dado no sin pocas bromas de que los íbamos a estrenar y esperé a que Bill se despidiera de ellos.

 **Bill:** Insistían en que nos quedásemos a tomar la última copa.- Esperad que le pregunte a Tom. Id preparándolas. -Salí del agua y me abracé a Tom.- ¿Nos tomamos la última? Luego no vamos a verlos en toda una semana... Solo una, ¿vale? -Tom asintió con una gran sonrisa y le besé. Volvimos con todos y Geo nos dio dos copas.

 **Tom:** Estuvimos un rato de coña bebiendo y hablando y de repente, noté una sensación conocida como de querer empalar a Bill y que me empalara el a mi con más ansia de la habitual y comprendí que el cabrón de Georg nos había puesto viagra. Me empecé a reír- Eres un hijo de puta. ¿Te crees que la necesito o qué? -Sabemos que no, pero... Te he echado una manita para que vuestra noche sea inolvidable -antes de que acabara de hablar y sin importarme lo que decía me llevé a Bill ansioso y todos se rieron. Dejamos todo en el Jaguar que había alquilado y conduje hasta el hotel que llegamos en bañador y totalmente empalmados.

 **Bill:** Le di la mano y subimos corriendo a la suite. En cuanto llegamos, movido por la puta pastilla, me lancé a sus brazos para que me cogiera. Le besé, ansioso y excitado y no se cómo, acabamos tirados en la cama, restregándonos.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué me tenías preparado, marido mío? -dije. Hubiera sonado romántico si no fuera porque solo me faltó ladrar para sonar como un perro.

 **Bill:** Me reí y volví a besarle. Cogí las esposas del traje de policía y le até al cabecero.- No te muevas, marido mío... -dije con una risita. Fui al baño, me retoqué el maquillaje y me puse la camisa de mi traje de boda. Tom se relamió al verme. Saqué la nata montada y el sirope de chocolate de mi bolsa y me lancé a por él. Iba a ser una noche muy divertida...

 **Tom:** Empezó a llenarme el pecho de nata y chocolate y a lamer todo de arriba a abajo. Mi polla pedía a gritos ayuda y yo no dejaba de soltar gemidos roncos por la excitación- Agente... ¿Me va a interrogar? Tengo mucho que confesar...

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Pues hable... señor Kaulitz... -Le agarré la polla con una mano.- Si me dice algo que me interese, se la chupo. ¿Le parece buen trato?

 **Tom:** Aaah -gemí- Perfecto. Tom Kaulitz estaba planeando violar a Bill Kaulitz tras su boda... De todas las maneras y en todas las posturas...

 **Bill:** Me reí. Empecé a bajar por su abdomen, lamiendo, y paré en la goma del bañador.- ¿Algo más? Con esa información, no puedo hacer mucho... -Estaba chorreando ya, deseando que me follara.

 **Tom:** Que me he dejado detener para que me interrogue porque me pone mucho... Pero soy muy cabrón y más le vale dejarme fuera de juego o mi venganza será terrible -dije deseando que se la metiera en la boca muerto de excitación.

 **Bill:** ¿Está usted amenazando a un agente? -asintió, totalmente excitado. Y yo ya no podía más, así que sin vacilarle más, me la metí en la boca.

 **Tom:** Empecé a gemir como un loco, pero antes de correrme se la sacó de la boca. Gemí de disgusto.

 **Bill:** Señor Kaulitz, necesito su colaboración para resolver este caso...-le cogí una mano y la llevé a mi entrada.

 **Tom:** Tenía la otra mano todavía atada. Empecé a dilatar con prisa como podía y cuando se sintió preparado, se sentó sobre mi polla y empezó a dar saltitos. Yo ayudaba moviendo mi cadera y empecé a masturbarle con la mano libre.

 **Bill:** Me deshice en gemidos, intercalando su nombre a veces. Tocó mi próstata, haciéndome gritar. Pero no me corrí, y me sentó fatal.

 **Tom:** Seguimos hasta que poco después nos corrimos. Había tocado su próstata varias veces y solo se corrió la última. Y yo también quería...

 **Bill:** Me moví para que saliera de mí, y casi en seguida, me volví a empalmar. Se me ocurrió una idea y solté a Tom.- Oye, marido mío... ponte el traje de preso... -le dije al oído. Me dio un pinchazo en la polla solo de imaginarlo.

 **Tom:** Ya liberado del agarre, me lo puse sin pensármelo en el baño y al salir le vi como se me comía con la mirada con la porra en la mano dándose golpecitos en la pierna buscando incitarme.

 **Bill:** Venga aquí, Kaulitz. -Obedeció sin rechistar. Empecé a pasear la porra por su cuerpo.- Si se rebela contra mí, no tendré ningún reparo en golpearle... Así que pórtese bien. -Volví a esposarle, pero esta vez quedó a cuatro patas. -¿Sabe de qué se le acusa?

 **Tom:** Yo no he hecho nada -dije y me golpeó la pierna con algo de fuerza. Dolió un poco, pero excitó aún mas.

 **Bill:** Está detenido por haberle regalado al agente Kaulitz el día perfecto, con una boda simplemente excelente... y va a ser condenado por ello. Pero primero, hay que cachearle... -Y le quité los pantalones.

 **Tom:** Me empezó a meter los dedos por el culo y yo a gemir. Me intenté tumbar aunque fuera boca abajo pero no me dejó. Me dio otra vez con la porra pero ahora en el culo y sacó de golpe sus dedos haciéndome gemir lastimeramente.

 **Bill:** Si no se queda como está, su condena cambiará y se quedará toda la noche esposado, sin poder hacerse nada, ¿queda claro? -Fui a meterle los dedos otra vez, pero como no respondía, le mordí el culo y gimió.- Responda, Kaulitz.

 **Tom:** Sí, queda claro, madero -le solté y metió el cuarto dedo.

 **Bill:** Jugué un poco más con los dedos en su entrada y luego los saqué de golpe.- Vamos a hacer efectiva su condena... -Y le penetré con fuerza, agarrándome a sus costados.

 **Tom:** Grité y gemí mientras me follaba- Bill, tócame -pedía pero me ignoraba.

 **Bill:** Seguí embistiendo, y cuando ya me quedaba poco para correrme, empecé a bombear su miembro a la velocidad de la penetración. Estaba ansioso, necesitaba terminar ya.

 **Tom:** Con un grito, me corrí y me caí boca abajo en la cama jadeando pero en seguida me volví a empalmar.

 **Bill:** Salpiqué sin querer la espalda de Tom al correrme. No era mi culpa que se hubiera tirado en la cama justo cuando iba a reventar. Jadeando, le quité las esposas y le besé los hombros con cariño.

 **Tom:** Me dejé besar pero me volví a poner ansioso y le puse las muñecas encima de la cabeza- Hay un traje esperándote, princesa -me quité el traje de preso y me quedé desnudo. Cogí un bote de lubricante y el vibrador. También el antifaz. Por si acaso, esperé a que viniera cambiado.

 **Bill:** Me puse el traje de colegial... que por suerte era de tío. Salí del baño con un empalme bestial y miré fijamente a Tom.- ¿Cómo estoy? -Ya sabía que bien, pero quería que me lo dijera él. Avancé poco a poco y me senté a su lado.

 **Tom:** Estás perfecto... para hacer un examen oral... -le lamí la boca.

 **Bill:** Gemí.- ¿Y cuándo... me vas a hacer... el oral? -le dije con doble sentido. Quería que me la chupara, pero también quería que saliera de él hacerlo.

 **Tom:** Ahora mismo -le dije empujándole hacia mi polla haciendo como que no había pillado el doble sentido. Le di un azote cuando puso el culo en pompa. Empecé a gemir y a agarrarle de la cabeza hasta que me corrí en su boca- Muy bien... Ahora desnúdate -me hizo caso. Le tumbé y esta vez le esposé yo a la cama- Si quieres aprobar, grita muy alto... -le puse el antifaz que había escondido y empecé a echarle lubricante por todo el pecho y a lamerlo y morderle. Me fui especialmente a por su nuevo tatuaje, aunque tuve cuidado y no le eché lubricante ahí ni le mordí porque aún lo tenía un poquito rojo. Pero eso no me impidió que no lo recorriera de arriba a abajo con mi lengua.

 **Bill:** Gemí y grité todo lo que mi garganta dio de sí, y no porque él me lo hubiera pedido, sino porque realmente tenía ganas de hacerlo. Estaba totalmente extasiado con sus lamidas, a punto de correrme solo porque me lamiera el pecho. Olía a fruta... quería probar ese lubricante. Empecé a chorrear presemen, y no me había tocado la polla todavía. Bajó poco a poco y delineó mi estrella con la lengua. -Dios... -Gemí alargando mucho la "o". Necesitaba que me la comiera ya.

 **Tom:** Bajé hasta sus piernas para torturarle un poco y cambié de sabor de lubricante para echárselo en la polla y se la empecé a chupar hasta que se corrió él. Se corrió jadeando y sin previo aviso (y, sin que lo notara por los ojos tapados) le penetré.

 **Bill:** ¡Aaah! -Grité de la sorpresa cuando entró en mí. Embestía como un bruto y mordía y lamía mi pecho. Evidentemente, me volví a empalmar. La luz del sol se iba colando por la ventana, y noté también que la pastilla iba dejando de hacer de las suyas.- Tom... tócame...

 **Tom:** Empecé a masturbarle hasta que se corrió y me corrí en él. Ya apenas duraba el efecto pero nos empalmamos otra vez. Le desaté y le besé. Se quitó el antifaz- ¿Un último en el jacuzzi? -pregunté sonriendo de lado.

 **Bill:** Me reí y le besé.- Como quieras... -Por respuesta, me cogió en brazos y me metió al jacuzzi.

 **Tom:** Fui a por champagne y le traje una copa dejando cerca la botella y metiéndome con él- Por la princesa -levanté mi copa y él se rió.

 **Bill:** Por Tom... -Dije levantando la mía. Nos la bebimos de un trago y me lancé a sus labios.

 **Tom:** Empezó a besarme y de repente, bajó hasta mi polla metiendo la cabeza debajo del agua y empezó a chupar.

 **Bill:** Seguí chupando hasta que me quedé sin aire. Subí otra vez y le besé mientras le penetraba de golpe. Tom gritó, pero no me pareció que fuera de placer. Paré, preocupado. -¿Te he hecho daño?

 **Tom:** No, sigue -dije algo desesperado.

 **Bill:** Claro... -Me agarré del borde del jacuzzi y empecé a embestir. Me lancé a por su cuello, lamiendo y besando, y empecé a masturbarle.

 **Tom:** Con un sonoro grito cuando llegó a mi próstata me corrí llenando el agua de semen y apreté el culo.

 **Bill:** Grité contra su cuello y exploté en su interior. Por suerte, ya no me excité más. Salí con cuidado de él y le abracé, aún jadeando.

 **Tom:** Se acurrucó en mi pecho y correspondí a su abrazo- Señor Kaulitz, ¿viene a la ducha con hidromasaje antes de dormir? -le pregunté besándole la cabeza.

 **Bill:** Será un placer, señor Kaulitz. -Le di la mano y fuimos a la ducha.Una vez nos quitamos los restos de toda una noche de jugar, cerramos el grifo (aunque quería otro hidromasaje) y nos fuimos a la cama.- Buenas noches, marido mío... -le besé.


	60. Maldivas

**Tom:** Buenas noches -sonreí y le besé quedándome dormido en seguida. A las siete de la tarde sonó el despertador. Teníamos que coger el avión a las nueve. Le desperté entre besos- Vamos, dormilón o perderemos el vuelo.

 **Bill:** Quiero dormir más... dije haciéndome el remolón. Pero... mierda, Tom besaba demasiado bien. Al final me levanté y me vestí. Cogimos el Jaguar que Tom había alquilado, y fuimos al aeropuerto.

 **Tom:** Las maletas de Bill pesaban muchísimo- No sé qué llevas aquí, pero pensaba que el asesino era yo. Esto pesa como un muerto -se rió. En el aeropuerto conseguí un carrito y le tapé los ojos. Entramos al avión sin decirle nada y afortunadamente, Bill no se enteró de dónde íbamos.

 **Bill:** Me puse nervioso al ir con los ojos vendados. A tientas, busqué la mano de Tom y la estreché.- Tom... no me gusta ir así... ¿No puedo quitarme la venda?

 **Tom:** No había caído en eso. Ya no tenía sentido dejarle así porque en el avión no se iba a enterar de a dónde volábamos, pero al verle tan asustado no le dejé para que se abrazara a mi.

 **Bill:** Tom, por favor... -dije poniendo mi otra mano en su pecho.- Si no me lo quitas, me voy a marear... Por favor, quítamelo... -Hice un puchero. No sabía si lo había visto, aunque no lo hice con esa intención. Estaba acojonado.

 **Tom:** Me llenó de ternura y se lo quité. Él estaba aferrado a mi- ¿Te da miedo volar? -asintió.

 **Bill:** Cuando vinimos a España estaba muy emocionado, y olvidé el miedo. Pero hoy con la venda... -bajé la mirada, avergonzado.

 **Tom:** Le abracé fuerte y sonreí- No pasa nada.

 **Bill:** Sonreí, más relajado y me desabroché el cinturón. Ya estábamos en el aire, así que estaba permitido. Suspiré y cerré los ojos. Tenía mucho sueño.

 **Tom:** Se quedó dormido durante todo el viaje y cuando ya habíamos aterrizado le desperté tras nueve horas de un aburridísimo vuelo- Bill, ya hemos aterrizado. Te voy a poner la venda, ¿vale?

 **Bill:** Suspiré, resignado.- Está bien... -Me puso la venda y fue guiándome poco a poco. Iba muy centrado en no caerme, así que no escuché dónde estábamos.

 **Tom:** Había reservado un hotel con una playa privada, así que le dirigí hasta ahí con la venda puesta. Él estaba adormilado y, aunque la playa privada la cerraban de noche, yo me encargué de que a nosotros nos la abrieran durante toda nuestra estancia. Cogí el vibrador, los lubricantes y las esposas y fui desnudando a Bill y desnudándome hasta que nos metí al agua y le quité la venda.

 **Bill:** Me quedé con la boca abierta.- ¡Es genial! -Y le abracé con fuerza.

 **Tom:** Le empecé a besar y sin que se diera cuenta, le colé el dedo por el culo.

 **Bill:** Gemí cuando sentí su dedo en mi interior. Me relamí del gusto y volví a juntar nuestros labios.

 **Tom:** //Bendita Anna y su idea de comprar un vibrador resistente al agua...// Le terminé de dilatar y le penetré con el vibrador encendiéndolo de paso.

 **Bill:** ¡Aah, oh, Tom! -Dije gimiendo. Me apoyé contra su hombro y me puse a gritar como un loco.

 **Tom:** Sonreí de lado y moví el vibrador en su interior. De repente lo saqué y me introduje en él como un bestia.

 **Bill:** Grité cuando entró como un bruto en mí. Me deshice en gemidos contra sus labios, y acabé uniéndolos a los míos en un beso de lo más sucio.

 **Tom:** Le empecé a masturbar hasta que nos corrimos. Le mordí el cuello y le saqué del agua tumbándolo en la arena- ¿Quieres probar los sabores, princesa? -sonreí de lado.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- ¿Pero cómo puedes seguir? Yo no doy más de mí...

 **Tom:** Me reí y le besé- Hay que hacer uso del matrimonio... -me justifiqué- Por si no lo sabes... Estamos en las Islas Maldivas. Una semana para bañarnos, tomar el sol y follar.

 **Bill:** Le miré con los ojos como platos.- ¿Las Maldivas? ¿Toda una semana? -Asintió, sonriendo. Le besé y me tumbé encima de él.- ¿Y si vamos a una cama... y me enseñas los lubricantes?

 **Tom:** Le llevé de la mano cogiendo todo lo que me había traído y la ropa hasta la suite del último piso. Desde el balcón se veían prácticamente todas las islas. Las maletas ya estaban ahí. Me abracé a él y nos dejé caer en la cama besándole.

 **Bill:** Cayó encima de mí, sin romper el beso. Empecé a acariciarle la espalda con cariño. Estaba muy, muy feliz. Casi tanto como para llorar. Así que como buen idiota, eso hice. Solo esperaba que Tom no viera las lágrimas.

 **Tom:** ¿Estás bien? -pregunté preocupado.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Es que estoy... tan feliz... Cuando vivía con mi padre nunca pensé que podría estar tan bien...

 **Tom:** Le besé sonriendo y le acaricié el pelo- Aunque a veces sea un bestia y se me vayan las cosas de las manos, quiero hacerte feliz siempre.

 **Bill:** Le abracé con fuerza, pegando la cara a su cuello.- Solo con estar a mi lado me haces feliz...

 **Tom:** Le besé y bostezó- Anda, duerme. Que llevas nueve horas dormido y aún quieres dormir más. Ya te levantaré mañana atado a la cama... -dije "de coña".

 **Bill:** Me reí. -Pues levántame atado a la cama... no me voy a quejar. -Le besé y me tumbé en un rincón de la cama. Estaba agotado.

 **Tom:** Nos quedamos dormidos en seguida.

 **Bill:** Al día siguiente, me levanté antes que Tom y me quedé mirando cómo dormía. ¡Qué guapo era!

 **Tom:** Abrí los ojos y le vi mirándome- Qué lástima. Ahora ya no puedo despertarte atado...

 **Bill:** Me reí.- ¿Y si me atas ahora, Tommy? -Le dije al oído mientras presionaba ligeramente su erección.

 **Tom:** Le besé y me puse encima atándole con las sábanas.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y le besé con ansias.- ¿Qué vas a hacerme, Tommy?

 **Tom:** Te voy a violar. Estás secuestrado... Y te has metido en la boca del lobo al casarte conmigo -dije besándole el cuello.

 **Bill:** No pude evitar reírme. -Ya te dije ayer lo que pensaba de estar contigo...

 **Tom:** Pero tienes un problema -le besé el pecho y volví a subir al oído- Solo era bueno contigo para conseguirte. A partir de ahora seré muy malo... -sonreí de lado y seguí besándole. Evidentemente era coña.

 **Bill:** Me tensé al oír ese comentario. Era muy feliz con él, y como todo resultara una mentira... me iba a dar algo. Cuando quise darme cuenta, estaba temblando como un flan.

 **Tom:** Me di cuenta de que se asustó y subí otra vez a su boca- Era broma-le besé el cuello- No te asustes -le desaté y le limpié una lágrima.

 **Bill:** No bromees nunca más con eso, por favor... -Dije bajando la mirada, triste.

 **Tom:** Te lo prometo. Lo siento. No te pongas mal, princesa.

 **Bill:** Respiré hondo, relajándome, y le abracé.- ¿Tú no ibas a atarme a la cama? -sonrió y me besó.

 **Tom:** Le volví a atar y le besé- ¿Por dónde iba? Ah si, a violarte -volví a bajar a su cuello.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- ¿Y podrías desnudarme? Digo, para que me violes más fácilmente...

 **Tom:** Bueno, dormir sin camiseta me ha facilitado el trabajo -le besé- Así que sí, estaría bien -bajé por su pecho mordiendo y besando y delineé con mi lengua su nuevo tatuaje. Me encantaba y quería morderlo, pero como se le notaba algo hinchado no quise hacerlo. Le quité los pantalones y los calzoncillos y me metí su polla a la boca.

 **Bill:** Gemí con fuerza. Quise bajar las manos a su cabeza, pero estaba atado otra vez.- Oh, Tom... más... rápido...

 **Tom:** Le hice caso y empecé a meterle los dedos.

 **Bill:** Me retorcí sobre la comodísima cama del hotel, gimiendo y suplicando más. Cuando me metió el cuarto dedo, no pude más.- ¡TOM! -Y me corrí en su boca.

 **Tom:** Estaba jadeando. Me senté en su pecho con cuidado de no aplastarle y le dejé la polla cerca de la boca- Te toca.

 **Bill:** Sonreí entre jadeos y me metí su polla en la boca, lamiendo y succionando. Le miré fijamente, lo que le hizo gemir y gritar.

 **Tom:** Cuando me corrí en su boca me bajé de él y le desaté. Le besé- ¿Vamos a desayunar?

 **Bill:** Pero... yo ya he desayunado... -Dije con voz inocente y me relamí, dejándole ver mi piercing.

 **Tom:** Me volví a empalmar y como ya le había dilatado, le penetré de golpe sin avisar.

 **Bill:** ¡Aaah, Tom! -Chillé. Empecé a saltar sobre él, gimiendo su nombre. Llevé una mano a mi polla erecta y empecé a masturbarme, sin dejar de gemir el nombre de Tom.

 **Tom:** ¡Bill! -grité y me corrí.

 **Bill:** Me dejé caer en la cama, haciendo que saliera de mí. Seguí masturbándome mientras Tom me miraba fijamente. De repente, me dio un manotazo y me hizo parar. Antes de que dijera nada, empezó a masturbarme él.

 **Tom:** Se corrió en mi mano- Ni aun recién casados dejas de manchar -me reí y le besé.

 **Bill:** Tengo que marcar lo que es mío, no vaya a ser que venga alguna puta a robarme a mi marido. -Volví a besarle y me levanté de la cama.- Vamos a desayunar, anda... -Abrí mi maleta y busqué algo bonito para vestirme.

 **Tom:** Nadie te me va a robar. Soy tuyo... -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y me maquillé un poquito. Solo lo justo para parecer yo. Le di la mano y bajamos juntos a desayunar.

 **Tom:** Esto de que no te miraran con miedo y respeto no molaba. Me senté y esperamos a que vinieran a tomarnos nota.

 **Bill:** Pedimos una cantidad exagerada de comida y desayunamos con calma. La gente nos miraba raro porque estaba encima de mi marido, pero pasé del tema.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? ¿Iremos a la playa o haremos turismo?

 **Tom:** Había alquilado unas motos acuáticas... -me hice el interesante.

 **Bill:** ¿De verdad? -Dije entusiasmado. Siempre había querido probar esos trastos, pero nunca había podido.

 **Tom:** Pues a ver si eres capaz de ganarme una carrera... Si pierdes me haces las mamadas que quiera durante un mes aunque estemos enfadados -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** ¿Y si gano yo? ¿Qué me harás? -Dije sonriendo. Una vieja nos miraba fatal, y le devolví la mala mirada.

 **Tom:** Joder, hasta aquí había alemanes...- ¿Qué querrás?

 **Bill:** Lo mismo que tú me has pedido. -Solté de golpe.- Será divertido...

 **Tom:** Sobretodo pedírtelo enfadado... o en la calle -sonreí de lado

 **Bill:** Y cuando estés a punto de largarte, como haces cuando te enfadas. Será brutal que tengas que quedarte y chupármela...

 **Tom:** Me reí- Eso no va a ocurrir... -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Ya veremos... -Respondí sonriendo. Acabamos de desayunar y salimos del comedor. Pero antes, besé a mi marido delante de la vieja mirona y un par de crías mojabragas.

 **Tom:** A las crías se les cayó la mandíbula al suelo y la vieja se santiguó. Nos fuimos a las motos acuáticas y cuando aprendimos a usarlas, nos posicionamos para empezar la carrera.

 **Bill:** A la de tres, eh... Una... -Salí disparado. -¡TRES! -Tom me llamó algo nada propio de un marido y aceleró. La carrera estuvo muy, muy reñida, pero al final gané yo.

 **Tom:** Me ganó por un segundo y me medio piqué, pero no quise que lo notara.

 **Bill:** Me bajé de la moto y le esperé sentadito, con cara de bueno y todo. Cuando llegó frente a mí, le besé con mimo y luego le lamí los labios.- Tom... No te piques, ¿vale? Esta noche te compenso. -Le sonreí.

 **Tom:** No me he picado -mentí agarrándole de la cintura.

 **Bill:** No mientas, anda... -froté nuestras narices.- Te prometo que esta noche te alegrarás de haber perdido. -Le besé por todos lados, intentando que se riera.

 **Tom:** Al final me reí- Todavía nos quedan dos horas con las motos. ¿Te apetece seguir?

 **Bill:** ¡Claro! Pero quiero compartir moto contigo... ¿Te apetece darme una vuelta?

 **Tom:** Sonreí de lado- Vale -me monté en la moto. Estuvimos así un rato hasta que tuvimos que devolver la moto. De repente pasó un tío sin camiseta y Bill se lo comió con la mirada. Me cabreé muchísimo, pero en vez de mostrarle mi cabreo decidí devolvérsela haciendo lo mismo con una tía, pero me salió mal la jugada porque el muy cabrón también se la comió a ella con la mirada. No le mostré mi furia hasta que no llegamos a la habitación- ¿Bien o qué?

 **Bill:** ¿Qué? -Le pregunté sin entender. Le había notado tenso antes, pero había decidido ignorarlo, pensando que serían imaginaciones mías. Bueno, no lo eran.- ¿Qué ladras? -Se me escapó en un tono un poco (demasiado) borde.

 **Tom:** Yo no ladro nada, el que se ha puesto en modo perra eres tú... -le solté con chulería.

 **Bill:** Me reí. ¿En serio era eso?- O sea... que estás celoso, ¿no?

 **Tom:** //Encima se descojona//- ¿El qué? -le dije borde- Qué bien lo sabes, princesa -dije mordaz.

 **Bill:** Dejémoslo en que te conozco bien. -Dije en plan creído. Sabía que eso le iba a joder más que los gritos.- Es parte de ser tu marido y todo eso.

 **Tom:** No le pegué una hostia de milagro- Pues para ser mi marido, mucho mirabas tú a otros lados -Sabía de sobra que era totalmente irracional cabrearme tanto por esta tontería, pero no lo podía evitar.

 **Bill:** ¡Como si tú tampoco hubieras mirado! -Estallé, cabreándome por esa puta tontería.

 **Tom:** ¡He mirado para devolvértela, pero no, el señorito no se ha dado cuenta porque estaba encharcando el suelo de babas! -grité cogiéndole delos brazos a punto de pegarle una hostia. En el último momento pude contenerme y me aparté de camino hacia la puerta.

 **Bill:** ¡No te vayas! -Le grité, cabreado como hacía mucho que no me enfadaba. Se sorprendió por mi grito y se paró, mirándome con una ceja alzada. La pelea me había puesto a mil, y mi bañador abultaba. Me lo bajé sin pudor alguno.- Chúpamela. Ahora. Y no te niegues, porque has perdido la apuesta y tienes que hacerlo.

 **Tom:** Le miré muy cabreado //¿En qué momento se me ocurrió la puta apuesta?// Le fui a empujar para tumbarle en la cama pero se mantuvo de pie con pose chula y sonrisa desquiciante. Me cabreé todavía más y él lo notó.

 **Bill:** Seguí sonriendo, y al final se metió mi polla en la boca. Me deshice en gemidos y suspiros.-Ag, así, Tom... Entera... -Chillé cuando se la metió del todo y al poco me corrí en su boca. Cuando acabé, me puse el bañador otra vez y cogí mi bolso, y dejando a Tom flipando, me fui a la playa. Ni siquiera le dije adiós. Seguía enfadado.

 **Tom:** Sabía que le debía una disculpa pero eso había sido una patada a mi orgullo y la erección que afortunadamente había escondido con éxito había sido otra patada incluso mayor. Me metí al baño a hacerme una paja y me fui yo también a dar un paseo a la playa. Me eché crema y me tumbé al sol.

 **Bill:** Tom no me había visto, a diez metros de él, llorando en silencio, pero yo a él sí. Le debía una disculpa y lo sabía, pero esta vez no sería el primero en decir "lo siento", no. Le tocaba a él pedir perdón. Ahora lo nuestro era más serio de lo que nunca fue, y no iba a dejarme pisotear por él, no otra vez. Me tumbé boca abajo y dejé que el sol me tostara un poco la piel, aunque no hubiera dejado de llorar.

 **Tom:**  Cuando el sol se estaba yendo, decidí buscar a Bill. No me hizo falta buscar mucho porque lo vi tumbado boca abajo en la arena. Me senté a horcajadas sobre su culo y empecé a hacer un masaje. Se asustó pero en seguida notó que era yo. Me agaché hasta su oído //Adiós orgullo//- Lo siento.

 **Bill:** Me revolví un poco y se quitó. Me senté frente a él, aún con los ojos rojos de llorar. -Yo también lo siento... Me he pasado. Pero joder, Tom... solo he mirado a dos personas. Ya ni las recuerdo.-Alcé el brazo y le enseñé mi anillo de casado.- Esto significa que soy solo tuyo, aunque a veces se me vayan los ojos tras alguien que está bueno.

 **Tom:** Ya lo sé. No me debería enfadar por eso. Es normal que te pase. A mi también me pasa. Pero... -suspiré- Soy un bestia y no pienso. Tú no has hecho nada malo.

 **Bill:** Sí lo he hecho... -Dije en voz baja. -No debería haberme puesto en ese plan chulo, sino hablarlo contigo. Lo siento mucho, de verdad. -Bajé la mirada, arrepentido y avergonzado. Mi pelo hizo de cortina, evitando que Tom viera mi puchero.

 **Tom:** No... Me lo he ganado. Solo ha sido mi culpa.

 **Bill:** Me incorporé y me refugié entre sus brazos.- Deja de disculparte, ¿vale? Los dos tenemos la culpa, pero lo mejor es olvidar, ¿sí?

 **Tom:** Asentí y le besé- ¿Vamos a cenar?

 **Bill:** Sí, vamos, que ya es muy tarde... -Me levanté y le di la mano. Volvimos sin prisas y en silencio al hotel, simplemente disfrutando de la presencia del otro.

 **Tom:** Le abracé y le besé- Luego te compenso -me sonrió y entramos a cenar.

 **Bill:** Me senté otra vez encima de él y la gente nos miró raro.- ¿Sabes qué echo de menos de estar en casa? -Negó con la cabeza. -Que al hacerla comida tenía la excusa perfecta para que me abrazaras.

 **Tom:** Bueno... Te estoy abrazando y no todos nos miran mal. Las crías de esta mañana están relamiéndose -me reí.

 **Bill:** Seguro que quieren orgía. -Dije con un tono de salido que ni yo sabía que tenía.

 **Tom:** Levanté la ceja- ¿Tú estás muy guarro últimamente, no?

 **Bill:** Me reí.- No estoy guarro... -Le besé con cariño y llegó nuestra cena.

 **Tom:** Bueno -dije para picarle- Si quieres la orgía, se la proponemos a ver qué dicen.

 **Bill:** Ni de coña. -Solté, celosísimo.- Tú eres mío y nadie más puede verte desnudo. -Dije abrazándole con fuerza, posesivamente.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Ya llegas tarde, princesa. Nos han pillado follando demasiadas veces...

 **Bill:** Pegué mi frente a la suya y le miré con fingida seriedad.- No desde que eres mío de forma oficial. Y más te vale que siga siendo así.-Le besé y me di la vuelta para seguir cenando.

 **Tom:** Bueno, bueno, ya se verá... -sonreí con chulería.

 **Bill:** Le miré fatal. Esta vez me salió solo.- Yo solo te advierto. Tú luego tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias.

 **Tom:** No te piques, que era broma... Te la debía por ese tono de salido... -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Si tú lo dices... -Susurré y seguí comiendo.

 **Tom:** Me pasé la comida entera dándole besos por el cuello. Él seguía picadísimo. Nos subimos al cuarto y estaba rabiosísimo y yo despollado.

 **Bill:** Me metí al baño de la habitación y me puse allí el pijama. Cuando salí, Tom estaba solo en calzoncillos. Fingí que no tenía ganas de comérmelo entero y me metí en la cama.

 **Tom:** Me puse delante de él- Voy a cambiarme de calzoncillos -se le salieron los ojos al verme desnudo.

 **Bill:** No pude evitarlo. Me lancé a por él antes de que se vistiera y me comí su boca.

 **Tom:** Qué rápido se te pasan los enfados -sonreí con chulería agarrándole de la cintura.

 **Bill:** Le miré mal. //Te vas a enterar, listillo...//- Cómemela.

 **Tom:** Sonreí de lado y le bajé los pantalones mientras me agachaba.

 **Bill:** Le miré, ansioso, y casi me dio algo cuando me miró con vicio, de una forma muy guarra, y se metió mi polla en la boca.- ¡Aah, así...!

 **Tom:** Me la metí hasta el fondo hasta que se corrió en mi. Subí a besarle.

 **Bill:** Me dejé caer en la cama, con él encima de mí y le acaricié la espalda, arañándole levemente con mis uñas.

 **Tom:** Le mordí el cuello mientras le empezaba a dilatar. No dejaba de gemir.

 **Bill:** Bajé una mano hasta su pene y le masturbé un poco, sin parar de gemir. Me dio un manotazo y cuando quité mi mano de su polla, me penetró de golpe.

 **Tom:** Empezó a gritar y a arañarme la espalda. Sin salir de él, lo puse a cuatro patas- Grita, mi perra -me quería vengar un poco de la mamada de cuando me he cabreado.

 **Bill:** Me reí entre jadeos. "MI perra" sonaba demasiado bien... Me agarré al cabecero de la cama y empecé a gritar y a decir su nombre. Agarré una de sus manos, y la llevé a mi erección.

 **Tom:** Le empecé a masturbar intentando llegar hasta el fondo. De repente, sin avisar, gritó y se corrió en mi mano. Dos estocadas después, reventé en él.

 **Bill:** Caí sobre la cama, con él encima. Me quedé ahí, tirado de cualquier manera, agotado.

 **Tom:** Le besé y nos limpié. Bill se durmió en el proceso. Y yo no tardé mucho.

 **Bill:** Estaba teniendo un sueño... Joder, qué sueño. Estaba de noche, en la playa. Tom venía a interrumpir mi delicioso baño y me follaba. Pero no solo en el agua: también en la arena y en las rocas. Y justo cuando iba a follarle yo... rodé por la cama y caí la suelo. Me desperté jadeando, con un empalme increíble y seguramente muy rojo. Miré hacia la cama, donde Tom dormía aún. Me levanté y volví a tumbarme, suplicando porque "eso" bajara antes de que Tom se levantara.

 **Tom:** Me desperté al notar el colchón hundirse a mi lado y vi a Bill rojo, jadeando y empalmado.

 **Bill:** Le di la espalda y me acurruqué. Solo quería que se me fuera la erección. //Qué vergüenza como lo vea...//

 **Tom:** ¿Sueños húmedos? -pregunté burlón.

 **Bill:** No. -Dije en seguida.- Sueños eróticos. Aún no he mojado nada.

 **Tom:** Aún... -recalqué y le metí mano.

 **Bill:** Aah... -Gemí bajito cuando empezó a masturbarme con lentitud. Hizo amago de quitar el brazo, pero no se lo permití.- No pares...

 **Tom:** Fingí indignación- Paro si quiero -aumenté un poco el ritmo.

 **Bill:** No... -Susurré entre gemidos. Eché la cabeza contra su hombro y gemí con más fuerza. Ya casi...

 **Tom:** Aumenté el ritmo al ver su cara de placer y de repente, reventó en mi mano.

 **Bill:** Me quedé con los ojos cerrados, jadeando. Había sido... genial. Simplemente genial. -Buenos... días... Tommy.

 **Tom:** Buenos días, princesa. ¿Quieres desayunar? -dije con intenciones.

 **Bill:** Me giré y me puse de cara a él.- ¿Está listo mi desayuno?

 **Tom:** Esperando a que te lo comas -le lamí la boca.

 **Bill:** Sonreí.- Perfecto... -le bajé los pantalones y empecé a chupar.

 **Tom:** Gemí de gusto. Amaba su piercing. Totalmente. Bendito el momento en que decidió hacérselo.

 **Bill:** Aumenté la velocidad hasta que sin avisar, reventó en mi boca. Lo tragué y le miré sonriente.

 **Tom:** Bajamos a desayunar y me aprovisioné de bollos. Otra vez las crías mirando. Se hacían pesadas. Pero hoy se habían vestido en plan putón. Joder con las crías. Estaban además buenísimas...

 **Bill:** Deja de babear, marido mío... Si no, tendrás problemas.- Cogí lo que me apetecía para desayunar y me senté en la primera mesa que pillé libre.

 **Tom:** Me giré y les dejé de mirar para mirar a Bill- No puedo dejar de babear si te tengo a ti en frente.

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé y las chicas volvieron a mirarnos con descaro. Empecé a desayunar, pero Tom se quedó de pie.- ¿Por qué no te sientas?

 **Tom:** ¿Cómo me voy a sentar si me has quitado el sitio? Tu sitio es este -dije "borde" tocándome las piernas.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y me levanté para que se sentara. Las tías esas seguían mirándome fijamente. -Creo que nos miran tanto porque creen que soy chica.

 **Tom:** ¿Sin tetas y con un paquetón que abulta bastante? Lo dudo. Además, tu ropa no deja mucho a la imaginación -dije tomando un sorbo del café.

 **Bill:** ¿Y porqué me miran el pecho entonces? Es como si intentaran buscarme tetas. -Y empecé a comer tortitas.

 **Tom:** Princesa, lamento informarte de que estás algo plana -me reí- Se te están comiendo con la mirada.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros.- Que lo hagan. Ya que no van a poder comerme de verdad...

 **Tom:** Me reí- Pues que al menos se alegren la vista -le empecé a besar de manera sucia.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a su beso y colé una mano por el bajo de su camiseta, cuando oímos unos carraspeos. Nos separamos de inmediato, y resulta que eran las pesadas, que miraban a Tom como lobas hambrientas.- ¿Queríais algo? -Espeté.

 **Tom:** Sí. Esto... ¿Venís a la playa con nosotras? -me aguanté la risa- ¿Pero cuántos años tenéis? -me la pelaba, pero tenía curiosidad. Bill me miró muy mal- Diecisiete.

 **Bill:** Respiré hondo y rodé los ojos.- Va, tía, no seas celosa... No te vamos a quitar el novio... -Me quedé a cuadros. Totalmente pillado. Tom se descojonaba. -No soy una tía, enanas. Soy un hombre y él es mi marido.

 **Tom:** Me quedé a cuadros- Anda, largaos de aquí -dije serio.

 **Bill:** Pero es que... -Ni peros ni nada, que os vayáis. Ya lo habéis oído. -Las miré con todo mi odio y se fueron, intimidadas. Bajé la mirada y seguí desayunando, con los ojos aguados.

 **Tom:** ¿Estás bien, amor? -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza y se me cayeron las primeras lágrimas.

 **Tom:** Va, no me llores, te prohíbo ponerte triste en nuestro viaje de novios -le apreté contra mi pecho- Que les reviento a hostias si quieres -le dije más que dispuesto a hacerlo- A mi marido no le hace llorar nadie, y menos unas crías de mierda con complejo de guarras.

 **Bill:** Le abracé con fuerza, todavía llorando.- No les hagas nada, quédate aquí conmigo... -Me aparté un poco de su pecho y le miré fijamente.- ¿De verdad tengo tantas pintas de mujer? -Le pregunté totalmente serio. No quería que me mintiera para hacerme sentir bien.

 **Tom:** Yo no lo creo. Lo habrán pensado por el maquillaje y el pelo largo. Pero no le puedes preguntar a tu marido si pareces una tía teniéndola más grande que él... Minas mi autoestima... Negaré haber admitido eso...

 **Bill:** Se me escapó una risita, aunque seguía muy mal.- ¿Sabes si hay alguna peluquería por aquí cerca?

 **Tom:** ¿Para? Alguna habrá. Podemos preguntar.

 **Bill:** Quiero quitarme las rastas y cortarme el pelo... ¿podemos ir a preguntar?

 **Tom:** ¿Pero quieres quitártelas porque te has cansado de ellas o porque te han acomplejado esas niñatas?

 **Bill:** Un poco de las dos... pero sobre todo porque quiero. Es muy difícil cuidarlas, y se me hace aburrido ya.

 **Tom:** Suspiré- Vale, vamos, anda. Que tengo planes para por la tarde.

 **Bill:** Nos levantamos y salimos a buscar la peluquería.- ¿Qué planes?

 **Tom:** Sorpresa -llegamos a la peluquería y me senté yo también a cambiarme el peinado.

 **Bill:** ¿Por qué vas a quitarte las trenzas? -Pregunté antes de explicar al peluquero lo que quería hacer con mi precioso pelo negro. Iba a echarlo muchísimo de menos, pero me negaba a que me siguieran confundiendo con una mujer.

 **Tom:** Me apetece -me dejé el pelo largo de mi color y atado en un moño. A Bill le tardaron más porque le tiñeron. Me senté al lado suyo a esperar.

 **Bill:** Cuando acabé, tuve que desmaquillarme. No pegaba nada con el tinte. Tom me miraba raro.- ¿Cómo estoy?

 **Tom:** Cuando se quitó el maquillaje le miré fijamente asimilándolo- Estás precioso -sonreí y le dí mi visto bueno- ¿Yo?

 **Bill:** Tú estás perfecto. Guapísimo. -Le cogí la cara con las manos y le besé.- ¿Vamos a la playa?

 **Tom:** No -me miró triste- Tenemos planes... Por cierto. Me voy a dejar crecer la barba.

 **Bill:** Le di la mano para que me llevara donde quisiera.- Me parece bien, seguro que estarás muy guapo... yo también me voy a dejar, pero poquita.

 **Tom:** Te va a quedar genial -le sonreí y le llevé a la sorpresa. Íbamos a bucear por corales.

 **Bill:** Cuando llegamos a la zona de buceo, le abracé con fuerza.- Mil gracias, mi amor... -Le besé, entusiasmado, pero la ilusión se me fue demasiado deprisa: en nuestro grupo de buceo estaban las mocosas putillas.

 **Tom:** Se me pasó por la cabeza joderles la bombona de oxígeno, pero seguro que Bill se enfadaba conmigo si mataba a alguien en nuestro viaje de novios, así que en lugar de eso me dediqué a tratarle con posesividad especialmente a la vista de ellas.

 **Bill:** Nos sumergimos y Tom me agarró la mano. Era precioso. Pero tuvieron que jodernos. Una de las mocosas me dio una patada en la espalda y me estampé contra un coral, quedándome sin respiración por un momento. No me hice herida, pero me salió un moratón muy, muy feo en el pecho. Tom y yo tuvimos que ascender. No lloré por no joder aún más a Tom.


	61. Disfrutando de la luna de miel

**Tom:** Cuando se calmó un poco le dije- Espérame aquí -le besé y me volví a sumergir. Sin que se dieran cuenta les solté los tubos de las bombonas y volví a emerger. Las vi emerger tosiendo y casi ahogadas llorando diciendo que no volvían a bucear. Lástima que no estaban a la suficiente profundidad como para morirse... Bill se dio cuenta de que había sido yo.

 **Bill:** No deberías haber hecho eso, amor... Vas a tener -Me interrumpí. El dolor del pecho era inmenso, y no podía seguir hablando. Era demasiado doloroso. Se me cayó una lágrima que creo que Tom no vio.

 **Tom:** Le sequé la lágrima- Y más que les voy a hacer. Mañana volvemos a bucear pero sin esas guarras. Y ahora te voy a llevar a que te cures -le dije con mimo.

 **Bill:** No les hagas nada más... -Se me cayó otra lágrima.- Quédate... -No pude hablar más, pero esperaba que me entendiese.

 **Tom:** Vale... -llamé al monitor- Please, we have to go back. He had an accident -señale su pecho. El tío, preocupado, nos llevó en moto de agua hasta la playa y fuimos a donde los socorristas.

 **Bill:** Me llevaron a una caseta y me examinaron. Por suerte, solo tenía un golpe muy feo. Nos dijeron que tomara pastillas para el dolor y me moviera con cuidado.- ¿Qué... qué vamos a hacer?

 **Tom:** Te voy a llevar al hotel y te voy a hacer el amor -le dije al oído y le cogí en brazos para que no tuviera que andar- Me encanta tu nuevo peinado. Estás precioso. De verdad. Bueno, no lo estás, lo eres, tanto antes como ahora. Siempre lo serás.

 **Bill:** Bajé la mirada, azorado por sus palabras.- ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Tom?

 **Tom:** Más bien qué has hecho tú con Tom, enano -se rió. Con tan mala suerte que nos encontramos a las niñatas en un lugar apartado donde nadie podía oír nada. Decidí asustarlas. Dejé a Bill sentado lejos de ellas, saqué mi navaja del bolsillo del pantalón y las acorralé- Hombre, vosotras aquí... ¿Sabéis? Tengo un problema -se acojonaron al ver mi tono y mi mirada- Mi marido no me deja follarle, solo me folla a mi y yo tengo ganas de follarme a alguien. Y vosotras me estáis zorreando demasiado y tocándole demasiado los cojones a él. Así que voy a matar dos pájaros de un tiro y me voy a vengar en su nombre y además voy a poder meterla en caliente... -le pegué a una un puñetazo en la tripa y se cayó al suelo llorando y cogí a la otra del cuello- Por... favor... Lo siento... Pero déjanos -dijo muy agitada. La llevé del cuello y la tiré de rodillas delante de él. Le dejé la cara pegada al suelo y no le dejé levantarse de su posición- Pídele a él también perdón y a mi por zorrearme tanto. Eres una cría de mierda. Además eres fea y estás gorda //Mentira, pero me la pela// al igual que la otra zorra. Lo único que sois es una molestia. Pídenos perdón. -Lo... Lo siento -¿Las perdonas? -pregunté mirando a Bill.

 **Bill:** No... sé... -Me hice de rogar.- Solo por esta vez... tengo demasiadas ganas... de follar... -Dije con dificultad.

 **Tom:** Sonreí de lado y la solté- Ni se os ocurra decir nada... -miré a Bill y con una sonrisa de lado puse como voy de miedo- Amor... Por favor, hoy... No seas tan bestia -me daba igual lo que pensaran esas niñatas de mi, pero la masculinidad de Bill la iba a dejar por las nubes fuera como fuera.

 **Bill:** Se me escapó una risita.- No prometo nada... me pones... demasiado...

 **Tom:** Le cogí en brazos sonriendo de lado y me encaminé hacia el hotel.

 **Bill:** Subió hasta la habitación conmigo en brazos. Me estaba adormilando, y hacía dibujitos en su pecho. Estaba muy, muy cansado.

 **Tom:** Le pensaba hacer el amor para compensarle el mal rato, pero le vi tan cansado que simplemente le dejé dormir. El médico dijo que mañana el dolor solo sería una leve molestia y que pasado mañana estaría perfectamente, así que no quise arriesgar su pronóstico.

 **Bill:** Me desperté por la mañana, solo en la cama. El moratón del pecho era grande aún, pero no dolía apenas. Solo molestaba.- ¿Tom? ¿Estás aquí?

 **Tom:** Sí -dije desde el jacuzzi del baño esperando que se despertara- Ven.

 **Bill:** Voy... -Fui al baño, y me desnudé al verle en el jacuzzi. Me metí al agua con él, suspirando del gusto.- Buenos días... -Le mordí el cuello. Me había levantado de buen humor.

 **Tom:** ¿Y ese buen humor? -dije dejando que atacara mi cuello.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros.- Simplemente me he despertado contento.

 **Tom:** Claro... Oye. Que lo de ayer de ser menos bestia... no iba en serio -le besé el cuello sonriendo de lado y él se rió.

 **Bill:** Tampoco te hubiera hecho caso... -dije medio riéndome.- Sé que en el fondo te encanta.

 **Tom:** Y no tan en el fondo... Quiero decir ¡no! -dije de coña.

 **Bill:** Me reí y le besé.- ¿Vamos a desayunar?

 **Tom:** Vamos -le besé y salí a vestirme. Decidí provocar un poco a Bill, así que me paseé desnudo buscando la ropa y me agaché delante de él. De un momento a otro, me encontraba de cara contra la pared.

 **Bill:** Le besé y lamí el cuello, ansioso como un perro. Empecé a acariciarle por todos lados.- Aún no te he dado un premio por todo lo que hiciste ayer por mí... ¿Qué quieres que te haga, Tommy?

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Sorpréndeme -dije excitadísimo.

 **Bill:** Lo que tú me pidas... -Susurré en su oído.- Y si no me lo pides, no haré nada.

 **Tom:** Pues cómeme la polla -le besé.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado, le giré y me agaché delante de él. Me metí su pene en la boca y empecé a chupar con ansias.

 **Tom:** Me corrí gritando en su boca y se levantó a besarme. Le llevé hasta la ducha con hidromasaje y mientras el agua nos masajeaba, le dilaté.

 **Bill:** Di un saltito para que me cogiera en brazos. Me estampó contra la pared y empezó a penetrarme como un bestia mientras yo gemía y hacía todo lo posible para no clavarle las uñas.

 **Tom:** Gritando me corrí en él. Salí de él y me agaché a comérsela.

 **Bill:** Le apreté del pelo, gimiendo y aumentó el ritmo. Al final, me corrí en su boca y cuando Tom se levantó, le abracé con fuerza.

 **Tom:** Dejé que el agua se llevara todo el semen y nos lavamos. Nos vestimos y bajamos a desayunar. Y al fin parece que nos libramos de las pesadas esas, que en cuanto nos vieron miraron para otro lado. Sonreí con chulería.

 **Bill:** Abracé a Tom, sonriendo yo también, y nos sentamos a desayunar.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

 **Tom:** Sky acuático -sonreí.

 **Bill:** ¡Genial! -Exclamé y le abracé.

 **Tom:** Empecé a desayunar y fuimos a hacer sky acuático. Bill estaba muy nervioso y con algo de malicia le hice empezar a él- ¿Preparado?

 **Bill:** No... -Sonrió con malicia y la lancha arrancó. Al principio chillé de miedo, pero luego le pillé el truco y lo disfruté. Era una sensación bestial.

 **Tom:** Me puse en los skies de la otra lancha y les alcanzamos. Íbamos a la par. La verdad que molaba bastante. Tres horas después, empapados, acabamos. Nos secamos y le abracé- ¿Te ha gustado?

 **Bill:** Ha sido genial... -Le besé.- Está siendo el mejor viaje que he hecho nunca.

 **Tom:** Ese es el objetivo. ¿Comemos? -le abracé.

 **Bill:** Claro, vamos... -Le dije sonriendo. Fuimos abrazados hacia el hotel y de ahí, derechos a comer.

 **Tom:** Comimos y nos fuimos a la playa a hacer toda la tarde el vago.

 **Bill:** Me tiré en la toalla, bien lleno de crema para el sol. Me puse unas gafas y me quedé ahí tumbado, medio dormido.- ¿Me avisas luego si vas a bañarte?

 **Tom:** Vale -sonreí para ocultar mis intenciones.

 **Bill:** Le di un beso y al poco me quedé dormido sobre la toalla, intentando coger algo de color.

 **Tom:** Le dejé dormir un rato, pero en cuanto me aburrí, le cogí en brazos con cuidado de que no se despertara y me metí en el agua con él en brazos.

 **Bill:** Desperté de golpe, en el agua. Por suerte, no tragué nada.- ¡Gilipollas! ¡Cabrón! -Tom se despollaba. Me pegué a él.- Sal del agua YA y vamos a algún sitio escondido. Y allí, cómeme la polla. -Le dije totalmente serio.

 **Tom:** Se me fue la risa de golpe. No tenía ningún inconveniente en comerle la polla pero tenerlo que hacer obligado me tocaba los cojones. Le dejé en el agua y salí sin comprobar si me seguía. Yo estaba picadísimo de repente y ahora el que estaba despollado era él.

 **Bill:** Le seguí entre risas hasta los baños de la recepción del hotel. Nos metimos en un cubículo y me bajó los pantalones con rabia. Antes de que pudiera hacer ninguna broma al respecto, se metió mi polla en la boca y calló mis gritos poniendo una mano sobre mis labios.

 **Tom:** Se corrió en mi boca y, mientras jadeaba, aproveché para mantener mi orgullo y salir de ahí.

 **Bill:** Le agarré del brazo y le hice entrar otra vez. Cerré con pestillo y le tapé la boca con la mano para que me dejara hablar.- No te enfades, te lo suplico. Te juro que no te lo vuelvo a pedir si no te gusta, pero no te enfades, por favor... No en nuestra luna de miel... -Bajé la mirada y le destapé la boca. Luego abrí la puerta del baño, dejando que hiciera lo que quisiera.

 **Tom:** Le miré con la ceja levantada. Hizo un puchero, parecía triste. Suspiré e intenté dejar de lado mi cabreo. Unos segundos después, pude calmarme y le abracé.

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- La apuesta queda anulada. No quiero que te sientas mal ni que te enfades, y menos en nuestro viaje de novios.

 **Tom:** Vale, pero no te quejes cuando yo gane una apuesta y me vengue... -advertí y le empecé a besar el cuello. Noté que se empalmaba y volví abajar.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué vas a hacerme, Tommy? -Pregunté y él sonrió con malicia. Me alegré muchísimo al ver esa sonrisa que solo podía significar una cosa: Tom, el bruto de siempre, había vuelto. Me dieron calambrazos de excitación al pensar en todas las guarradas que me podría hacer.

 **Tom:**  Que te quede claro que esto lo hago porque me sale de la polla -me metí su polla a la boca y empecé a dilatarle a lo bruto.

 **Bill:** Me tapé la cara con las manos, intentando no gritar demasiado. Cuando estuve listo, puse las manos en sus hombros y le aparté de un empujón. Me miró desde abajo, con una ceja alzada.- Entra... entra ya...

 **Tom:** Empecé a penetrarle con fuerza y a morderle el cuello.

 **Bill:** Le agarré de la cintura, suplicando con ese gesto que fuera más deprisa. Mi polla se restregaba contra su duro abdomen, y eso me ponía más burro aún.

 **Tom:** Le di con toda la fuerza y rapidez que pude y le agarré las manos por encima de su cabeza para que no pudiera tocarse.

 **Bill:** Le besé con ansias, deseando tocarme, pero el cabrón no me dejaba. Le miré, suplicante, y sacudí los brazos. Quería que me soltara.

 **Tom:** Sonreí de lado, empeñado en que la única causante de su corrida fuera mi polla y empecé a besarle de manera sucia.

 **Bill:** Cuando entendí sus intenciones, empecé a mover la cadera, restregando mi polla contra su abdomen. Me estaba volviendo loco, sus gemidos bajos y sus gruñidos eran de lo más excitante. -Fuerte, Tom... ya... ya casi... -Susurré contra sus labios.

 **Tom:** Le di todo lo fuerte que pude y con un grito se corrió manchándolo todo. Llamaron a la puerta pero no paré. Di un poco más hasta que me corrí yo. Alguien no dejaba de llamar a la puerta.

 **Bill:** Nos vestimos y limpiamos con papel. -Sígueme el rollo. Pon cara de preocupado. -Al salir, nos encontramos con uno de los gerentes del hotel. Por lo visto, alguien me había oído gemir y pensaban que Tom me estaba pegando o algo así. //¿Por qué siempre piensan eso?// Le expliqué al gerente que tuve un accidente el día anterior, que no podía ir al baño solo y que los gemidos eran porque me había agachado para vestirme y me había hecho daño. Pero yo solo, Tom no había hecho nada. Me sonrojé al recordar las veces que realmente había necesitado ir al baño, lo que dio realismo a mi historia.

 **Tom:** Puse mi mayor cara de preocupación aguantándome la risa. Bill fingía encontrarse mal. El gerente nos pidió perdón y pudimos volver a la playa. Cuando nadie nos veía, me empecé a despollar del todo cayéndome al suelo de la risa.

 **Bill:** Me senté a su lado, riéndome también. Cuando se calmó un poco, me puse a cuatro patas encima de él.- ¿Sabes que no nos hemos hecho casi fotos desde que vinimos? ¡No puede ser! Quiero miles de fotos  de nuestra luna de miel... -Dije con voz de niño caprichoso.

 **Tom:** Pues saca el móvil y empieza a sacar fotos -me puse mis gafas de sol.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y me puse mis gafas. -Con la cámara salen mejor... -Saqué mi cámara de fotos de mi bolso y empecé a hacernos fotos. Muchísimas fotos. A veces, con temporizador y todo, para que saliera el mar de fondo.

 **Tom:** Después de un puñado de fotos iguales puse la cámara apuntándonos en modo ráfaga y me subí encima y le empecé a besar.

 **Bill:** La cámara dejó de hacer fotos, pero nosotros no nos separamos. Moví un brazo a tientas y volví a darle al botón de la cámara, que recogió en una ráfaga cómo el beso se volvía más y más intenso. Nos separamos cuando nos quedamos sin aire, sonriendo.

 **Tom:** ¿Suficientes fotos por hoy? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** Por hoy sí. -Dije sonriendo.- Mañana más, eh. -Nos levantamos y volvimos al hotel de la mano, derechos al restaurante. Casi me rugían las tripas del hambre que tenía.

 **Tom:** Cenamos él encima de mi como siempre y le empecé a repartir besos por el cuello. Desde lo del baño la gente miraba mal, peor que antes, quiero decir //¿Porqué todos piensan que le maltrato?//.

 **Bill:** Suspiré. Notaba las miradas de la gente. Dispuesto a acabar con esa gilipollez, me recosté contra su espalda y expuse más mi cuello a sus labios.- Te quiero mucho, mucho, ¿sabes?

 **Tom:** Sonreí y le seguí besando- Y yo a ti, marido -recalqué la última palabra.

 **Bill:** Sonreí como un idiota y me giré hacia él. Hablé un poco más alto, para que me oyeran.- Tommy... ¿Me llevas a la cama? -Se me había quitado el hambre y todo.

 **Tom:** Me reí- ¿Y la cena? -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Que le den a la cena... -Le abracé.- Quiero pasar un rato contigo, sin miradas indiscretas.

 **Tom:** Le besé en la mejilla- ¿Y quieres que te lleve? -pregunté en alto al entender sus intenciones.

 **Bill:** Si no te importa... -dije haciendo circulitos en su pecho con los dedos y con voz de inocente. Sabía que a esa voz no podría resistirse.

 **Tom:** Me levanté inmediatamente con una erección enorme por culpa de esa voz con Bill en brazos. Empezó a reírse de mi reacción.

 **Bill:** Eres el mejor... -Le besé la mejilla con cariño y luego me quedé con la cabeza apoyada contra su pecho. Me encantaba escucharlo... Era uno de mis sonidos preferidos.

 **Tom:** Le besé la cabeza. Para variar, éramos el centro de atención. Me  metí en el ascensor y llegamos a nuestra habitación. Le tumbé en la cama y empecé a besarle el cuello- Me parece que ayer te iba a hacer el amor y al final no pude -le saqué la camiseta con cuidado

 **Bill:** Sonreí.- Me parece que me quedé dormido... -Tom juntó nuestros labios en un beso lleno de ternura.

 **Tom:** Te parece bien... -me sacó la camiseta mientras repartía besos entrecortados.

 **Bill:** Pasé mis manos por todo su torso desnudo y también por su espalda. Volví a besarle con dulzura y él se tumbó encima de mí. Como las otras veces, sentí que me iba a derretir en cualquier momento y un ligero temblor se apoderó de todo mi cuerpo. Joder... ¡Qué idiota era!

 **Tom:** Sonreí-¿Siempre que te haga el amor vas a ponerte a temblar? -pregunté sin ápice de burla acariciándole el maldito moratón y besando la comisura de sus labios.

 **Bill:** Eso creo... -Suspiré intentando que el temblor se fuera, pero parecía que no quería irse.

 **Tom:** Me encanta que te pongas así -le desabroché y le saqué los pantalones repartiendo besos por todo su abdomen.

 **Bill:** Se me escapó una risita nerviosa.- ¿Por qué? -Cuando su cara volvió a quedar a mi altura le besé el cuello y le saqué el pantalón. Estábamos los dos en ropa interior todavía... y muy, muy excitados.

 **Tom:** Porque es cuando más me muestras que eres mío... y cuando más me doy cuenta de que soy tuyo -le miré a los ojos con las pupilas dilatadas de excitación.

 **Bill:** Por un momento, me quedé mudo. Se me había olvidado incluso cómo se respiraba. Junté nuestros labios otra vez. Nos separamos y le miré a los ojos.- Si me dices cosas así, y luego me miras como has hecho... ¿cómo quieres que no me derrita?

 **Tom:** Sonreí de lado y a la vez sinceramente. Empecé dilatarle mientras se deshacía en gemidos.

 **Bill:** Me pegué todo lo que pude a su cuerpo y volví a besarle. Bajé una mano por su torso y empecé a masturbarle lentamente, siguiendo el ritmo de la penetración de sus dedos.

 **Tom:** Cuando estuvo preparado, le penetré sin apartar mis labios de la curva de su cuello.

 **Bill:** Arqueé la espalda cuando entró en mí. No sabría decir por qué, pero fue una de las veces que más gusto me dio. Empezó a moverse, muy despacio, y yo hice lo mismo. Gemía en su oído y él seguía besándome el cuello, como si hubiera encontrado algo delicioso ahí.

 **Tom:** Aumenté la velocidad y, mientras le besaba, empecé a masturbarle.

 **Bill:** Gemí con más fuerza y le agarré del pelo con cuidado, para que no separara sus labios de los míos. Sentía el orgasmo ya cerca, pero no quería que llegase. Era un momento demasiado mágico.

 **Tom:** Sin dejar de besarle, noté cómo poco después dejaba de corresponder a mi beso para soltar gemidos que eran ahogados por mi boca sobre la suya y entonces, se corrió en nuestros estómagos.

 **Bill:** Tom dio unas cuantas embestidas más y se corrió en mi interior con un gemido fuerte. Salió poco a poco de mí, haciendo que se me escapara un gemido.

 **Tom:** Le besé- Te quiero.

 **Bill:** Le abracé con fuerza.- Y yo a ti...

 **Tom:** Nos quedamos un rato abrazados sin decir nada. De repente, oí gemidos. Bill estaba dormido, empalmado y rojísimo.

 **Bill:** ¿Me había dormido? No estaba seguro porque Tom estaba haciéndome el amor otra vez. Me encantaba su dulzura, que lo hiciera tan despacio, mirándome como había hecho antes. Me iba a correr.

 **Tom:** Le empecé a besar el cuello pero no se despertaba. Le empecé a masturbar.

 **Bill:** Me di cuenta de que soñaba cuando algo me advirtió de que me tocaban. Algo me estaba acariciando. Abrí los ojos y vi a Tom masturbándome, y me morí de una mezcla rara de excitación y vergüenza. De repente, se me nublaron los ojos y me corrí en la mano de mi marido.

 **Tom:** Le seguí besando- ¿Estás bien? -sonreí contra su cuello.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo fosoforito.- Demasiado... -Susurré entre jadeos.- ¿Todavía es de noche? -Intenté desviar el tema.

 **Tom:** Le besé- Sí.

 **Bill:** Rodé por la cama y me quedé encima de él. Le miré con deseo y junté nuestras bocas.

 **Tom:** Sonreí de lado y me dejé besar. Le agarré bien de la cintura contra mi- ¿Qué soñabas? -me lamí el piercing con mirada guarra.

 **Bill:** Le abracé y le besé el cuello.- Soñaba contigo... -Le dije al oído.- Soñaba que me follabas fuerte. -Eso último era mentira, pero era lo que quería que me hiciera.

 **Tom:** Le comí la boca de manera guarra. Como ya estaba dilatado le penetré de golpe sin avisarle con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Grité cuando entró en mí con tanta fuerza. Me agarré al cabecero de la cama y me moví con fuerza y rapidez contra él.- Ah... Tom, fuerte...

 **Tom:** Le agarré de la cintura para impulsarme y le penetré con más fuerza.

 **Bill:** ¡Ah, así, Tom! -Grité cuando aumentó la fuerza de la penetración. Cogí su mano y la puse en mi polla.- Tócame, Tom...

 **Tom:** Empecé a masturbar al ritmo de mis envestidas y en seguida reventé dentro de él y él encima mío.

 **Bill:** Le besé jadeando y me bajé de encima de él.- Así... da gusto... despertarse. -Se rió.

 **Tom:** Cogí papel y nos limpié- Pero para la próxima no grites tanto, que se van a pensar que te estoy matando -dije riéndome.

 **Bill:** Me puse como un tomate.- La próxima vez no lo hagas tan bien...

 **Tom:** Le abracé y le besé el cuello- ¿De verdad quieres eso?

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Por supuesto que no. Eres demasiado bueno... no cambies. -Le besé.

 **Tom:** Ya decía yo -sonreí con chulería- Te encanta que te folle...

 **Bill:** Evidentemente. -Dije con una ceja alzada.- Si no, no te dejaría que lo hicieras.

 **Tom:** De repente bostezó- Duerme, princesa.

 **Bill:** No quiero... Quiero seguir despierto, oírte hablar...

 **Tom:** Se estaba quedando dormido por momentos- Ya verás cuando les contemos a los chicos lo de esta tarde del baño -me reí.

 **Bill:** No pude evitar sonreír ante su comentario. Iba a responderle, pero estaba tan cansado que me dormí antes.

 **Tom:** Me quedé dormido un rato después. Me desperté por la mañana de golpe notando que me estaba Bill haciendo una mamada.

 **Bill:** En cuanto se despertó y me miró, me la saqué de la boca. Gimió de disgusto.- Estás muy guapo dormido, pero ya me aburría, ¿sabes? -Y sin dejarle responder, volví a lo mío.

 **Tom:** Gemí hasta que me corrí en su boca. Estaba jadeando a punto de estamparlo en el colchón y follármelo, pero de repente me metió los dedos.

 **Bill:** Revolví los dedos en su interior, viendo cómo se retorcía de gusto. Le besé de forma guarra y cuando estuvo listo, le penetré de una estocada.

 **Tom:** Me agarré a sus brazos echando mi cabeza hacia atrás y me empezó a morder el cuello dejando un rastro de baba.

 **Bill:** Me encantaba ver a Tom así. Se veía tan... sexy... Joder, me había tocado un novio de la hostia. Embestí como un burro, gimiendo al oírlos sonidos de placer que se le escapaba.

 **Tom:** Me llevé una mano a la polla y empecé a masturbar con velocidad.

 **Bill:** Le di un manotazo y empecé a masturbarle yo.- Eso es... mío... solo yo... toco ahí. -Y aumenté la fuerza de mis movimientos, gimiendo en su cuello.

 **Tom:** Aaah... Vale... -gemí notando como el orgasmo se aproximaba.

 **Bill:** Embestí con más fuerza y supuse que había tocado su próstata cuando puso los ojos en blanco y se corrió con un grito. Un poco después, exploté ya.

 **Tom:** Me quedé jadeando- No se me ocurre un despertar mejor...

 **Bill:** Se me escapó una risita y le abracé.- Buenos días...

 **Tom:** Buenos días... ¿Quieres bucear otra vez?

 **Bill:** Claro... -Dije sonriendo.- Pero primero vamos a desayunar, por favor.

 **Tom:** Claro. Mi café es sagrado.

 **Bill:** Me reí y me levanté.- Pues vamos...

 **Tom:** Me limpié el semen y me vestí para bajar.

 **Bill:** Bajamos a comer y aunque nos encontramos con varias miradas de reproche hacia Tom, la mayoría ya no le miraba mal.

 **Tom:** Les ignoré. Tras desayunar, me lo llevé a bucear de nuevo.

 **Bill:** Pasamos la mañana buceando, sin "accidentes" que lo estropearan. Volvimos al hotel para ducharnos antes de comer.- Oye... ¿Y si vamos a comer fuera? Lo digo por ver un poco del sitio en el que estamos... -bajé la mirada, avergonzado de sonar como un niño.

 **Tom:** Claro -le sonreí- Vamos a donde quieras. Mi plan era hacer el vago en la playa y follar pero si quieres hacer turismo, lo hacemos -le besé.

 **Bill:** Me dejé besar y sonreí.- Aún tenemos días para vaguear... Tengo una idea: Hoy hacemos turismo y follamos, y ya mañana vamos a la playa y follamos. ¿Quieres?

 **Tom:** Perfecto -le sonreí- Pues vamos.

 **Bill:** Salimos a buscar un restaurante. No nos dejaron sentarnos juntos, pero la comida era deliciosa.

 **Tom:** Le abracé al salir y nos dedicamos a visitar toda la isla y a sacar mil fotos.

 **Bill:** Se nos hizo tardísimo haciendo fotos, y el restaurante del hotel había cerrado cuando volvimos. Dejamos las tonterías que habíamos comprado a Anna y los demás y fuimos a buscar un restaurante en el que pudiésemos cenar abrazados.

 **Tom:** Se me ocurrió una cosa. Le hice a Bill quedarse fuera y en la tienda del hotel que estaba todo el día abierta compré unos bocadillos, unos refrescos, una manta y muchas chuches y me llevé a Bill hasta la playa para cenar ahí en plan picnic.

 **Bill:** Nos sentamos en la playa, con cuidado de no manchar la cena, y me puse en sus piernas. -Esta es la mejor cena al aire libre de mi vida. -Dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Eso espero -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Aunque... -Dije con ganas de picar. Tom se quedó esperando a que siguiera hablando, pero en lugar de eso, di otro bocado a mi cena. Quería que Tom me preguntase.

 **Tom:** ¿Aunque qué? -pregunté curioso.

 **Bill:** Aunque hubo otras dos... que tampoco estuvieron nada mal... -Me recosté contra su pecho y me acabé la cena.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- ¿Cuáles?

 **Bill:** Le abracé con fuerza.- Cuando fuimos a aquel lago precioso... y cuando te enseñé mi refugio. -Sonreí al recordarlo.

 **Tom:** ¿Quieres que te haga el amor? -le dije al oído.

 **Bill:** Me estremecí. Recordé el sueño de la noche anterior y me ruboricé hasta la raíz del pelo.- Lo que quieras, Tom...

 **Tom:** Le tumbé en la arena y nos hice rodar por ella mientras le besaba- Se te ha olvidado una noche.

 **Bill:** ¿Ah, sí? -Dije confuso. Tom me besó y asintió.- ¿Cuál?

 **Tom:** La de nuestra boda -le saqué la camiseta.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y le quité yo su camiseta, besando su cuello con mimo.- Es que... -Me sonrojé y bajé la mirada.

 **Tom:** ¿No fue la mejor? -pregunté desabrochando sus pantalones fingiendo que no me había jodido

 **Bill:** Todo lo contrario. -me apresuré en aclararle las cosas. Le acaricié la cara con todo mi cariño.- Fue una noche tan perfecta... que aún a veces dudo de si fue real o un sueño...

 **Tom:** Sonreí de lado y le besé terminando de desnudarle y empezando a dilatarle.

 **Bill:** Me agarré a sus brazos, jadeando. Me sentía un poco mal porque sabía que le había jodido lo de antes, aunque no había sido mi intención. Pero entonces, Tom me besó con tanto cariño, que no pude evitar relajarme y gemir contra sus labios.

 **Tom:** Le besé el cuello y el pecho mientras Bill se deshacía en gemidos.

 **Bill:** Volvió a mis labios y aproveché para bajarle los pantalones lentamente. Le masturbé mientras él terminaba de dilatarme.

 **Tom:** Cuando acabé, le penetré y él gimió abrazándose a mi.

 **Bill:** Pegué nuestros cuerpos todo lo que pude y le besé. Había desaparecido el temblor que normalmente me acosaba cuando Tom me hacía el amor, pero seguía un poquito nervioso. Intenté relajarme acariciando su espalda.

 **Tom:** Le masturbé hasta que nos corrimos. Le besé sin salir de él.

 **Bill:** Enredé mis piernas en su cintura y correspondí su beso.- Te amo...

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Y yo -salí de él con cuidado y gimió. Sonreí- Es la noche perfecta para bañarnos en el mar -empecé a rodar hasta el agua mientras Bill se reía.

 **Bill:** Nos metimos al agua entre risas. Era genial, una noche maravillosa. La luna ya no estaba llena, pero aun así nos iluminaba. Me quedé mirando a Tom fijamente y sonreí como un idiota.

 **Tom:** Le besé sonriendo. Estuvimos un rato nadando y haciendo el idiota y acabamos medio peleando y haciéndole yo aguadillas.

 **Bill:** Cuando logré emerger sin que me ahogara, junté nuestras bocas en un beso ansioso. Sabía a sal y a Tom.

 **Tom:** Le seguí besando y a traición me hizo una aguadilla.

 **Bill:** Me reí y fui nadando hacia la orilla, intentando huir de él.

 **Tom:** Le alcancé agarrándole del tobillo y atrayéndolo hacia mi hundiéndole de paso pero tardando un poco en dejarle salir.

 **Bill:** Cuando salí, me abracé a él con fuerza.- No me hundas más... me sabe la boca asquerosa. -Dije con una mueca de desagrado.

 **Tom:** Me reí- No puedes conmigo -dije con chulería para picarle.

 **Bill:** Con fuerza bruta, no... Pero sabes que hablando, te gano. -Repliqué y le mordí el cuello. El mar no sabía tan mal si estaba en el cuerpo de Tom.

 **Tom:** Mentira... //Mentira por los cojones//.

 **Bill:** Me reí y apreté más el abrazo.- Amor... ¿me llevas a la cama?

 **Tom:** Sonreí con chulería- Vamos -le llevé hasta la arena.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- ¿Ves? Haces lo que te pido... -Me miró picadísimo.- No te enfades, anda... Que sabes que te quiero. -Dije la última frase con voz de bueno, para que no se picara.

 **Tom:** No hago lo que me pides... -dije negando lo evidente.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Está bien... Pero vamos a la habitación, anda... Empieza a hacer frío.

 **Tom:** Le hice caso. Seguía picado, pero le pensaba ganar yo. Me lo iba a follar como yo quisiera...

 **Bill:** Llegamos a la habitación entre besos y alguna que otra caricia. Tom me puso contra la pared y empezó a restregarse contra mí. //Ah, no... Eso sí que no.// Me había dado cuenta de su pique, y no pensaba dejarle que me follara. Sacando fuerzas de no sé dónde, le estampé yo contra la pared y froté mi polla contra su culo.- No me gusta que te piques conmigo, Tommy... Te voy a castigar por ello. -Cogí un lubricante y me llené los dedos para dilatarle.

 **Tom:** Me intenté resistir, pero no pude. El cabrón era fuerte. Encima yo estaba empalmadísimo y él se dio cuenta y no paró. Para que se fuera a tomar por culo mi orgullo, gemí cuando jugó con los dedos dentro de mi con una mano. Me di cuenta de que, para que la cosa terminara de ser humillante del todo, me tenía inmovilizado con una mano.

 **Bill:** Me lancé a por su cuello y lo besé y mordí. Me llené la polla de lubricante y le penetré como un bestia. Me movía con todas mis fuerzas,llegando a estamparle contra la pared varias veces.

 **Tom:** Lo que más me humillaba de todo es que lo estaba disfrutando demasiado. No quise que se notara la humillación, así que simplemente gritaba de placer. Me sujetó las manos contra la pared con una mano para que no me pudiera tocar y de repente, paró de penetrar y me dio un azote ante el cual gemí como un subnormal.

 **Bill:** ¿Vas a volver a picarte así, Tom? -No respondía y volví a azotarle. Gimió de gusto y se sonrojo.- Si no respondes... Paro y te quedas a medias.

 **Tom:** No... -respondí más humillado si cabía. Me penetró de una estocada y grité pero volvió a quedarse parado y volvió a hablar.

 **Bill:** Un extraño mal humor me había llenado, y pensaba hacerle pagar.- ¿Quieres que siga? -Lamí su cuello y asintió.- Di que eres mi perra, o paro...


	62. Vuelta a Alemania

**Tom:** Me quedé callado unos instantes debatiéndome. Al final suspiré y dije- Sí...

 **Bill:** ¿Sí, qué? -Me moví un poco en su interior, para que me sintiera.

 **Tom:** Que sí, que lo soy... -apoyé la frente en la pared para que perdiera visión de mi cara. Pero aun así no seguía. //Me va a hacer decirlo entero letra por letra... // y encima se movía dentro de mí muy poco haciéndome gemir y ansiar más.

 **Bill:** En ese momento me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Quité mis manos de encima de las suyas y le abracé con mimo desde atrás.- Tom... perdóname por ser tan cabrón. Yo... no quería... y si tú no quieres... dímelo y paro, te lo juro... Lo siento, amor...

 **Tom:** No pares... -le dije desesperado.

 **Bill:** Volví a embestirle. Aunque ahora no me sintiera cómodo, no paré. Agarré su pene con las manos y empecé a masturbarle. Al poquito se corrió en mi mano y salí con cuidado de él. Quería que me ayudara o algo, pero me daba tanta vergüenza, que me quedé ahí quieto,mirando al suelo.

 **Tom:** Le vi empalmado y escondiendo la mirada. Así que a pesar de lo muy humillado que me sentía en ese momento (había que reconocer que llevaba casi dos años ganándomelo a pulso) y de que lo que iba a hacer lo único que iba a hacer era humillarme más, me agaché y empecé a comerle la polla.

 **Bill:** Abrí los ojos con sorpresa y las lágrimas acumulándose, y vi a Tom, que me miraba fijamente mientras me comía la polla. Un poquito después, me corrí en su boca con un grito. Cuando se sacó mi polla de la boca, me arrodillé en el suelo, frente a él, pero con la mirada baja.- No sé si servirá para algo más que humillarme, pero... Te quiero y lo siento.

 **Tom:** Estaba frente a él y le vi pedirme perdón arrodillado- Ni se te ocurra hacer eso -le atraje hacia mi por la cintura y le levanté a la vez que yo me levantaba- Hace un rato estaba picado pensando en hacerte lo mismo pero sin detenerme. Me lo he ganado. No te sientas mal...

 **Bill:** Le abracé con fuerza y pegué mi cara contra su cuello. Ignoré lo que me había dicho. -Perdóname, por favor... No sé qué me ha pasado...

 **Tom:** No le pidas perdón a alguien que no te lo pediría si te hubiera hecho lo mismo... -se me abrazó aún mas fuerte.

 **Bill:** Me da igual. Tú eres tú y yo soy yo. Y si quiero, me disculpo. -Sonó un poco más borde de lo que pretendía, y recé para que no se enfadara por ello.

 **Tom:** Vale, pues bésame los pies -dije riéndome para que no se lo tomara en serio.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Creo que es el único sitio que aún no te he besado...

 **Tom:** Me reí y nos tumbé en la cama- Oye, que si quieres compensarme el agravio te acepto un masaje.

 **Bill:** Sonreí.- Pues túmbate boca abajo, amor...

 **Tom:** Le hice caso. Empezó a besarme la espalda con mimo y a masajearme. Yo gemía de gusto.

 **Bill:** Tom... ¿Algún día...? -Me interrumpí. Era una pregunta absurda, lo mejor era no hacerla. Así que seguí callado, masajeando y besando.

 **Tom:** ¿Eh...? -le pregunté totalmente relajado.

 **Bill:** Nada, amor... solo pensaba en voz alta. -Seguí masajeando.

 **Tom:** Gemí- Dímelo. Puedes hacerlo.

 **Bill:** Estaba pensando... ¿Me dejarías hacerte el amor algún día? -Paré un momento para coger más lubricante.

 **Tom:** Me quedé a cuadros. La verdad que me daba bastante igual- Si te hace ilusión...

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado al oír su tono de voz.- Hombre, ilusión me hace... pero si tú no quieres... pues nada.

 **Tom:** No es que no quiera. Sabes que soy demasiado bruto para esas cosas. Simplemente me da bastante igual. Pero si te hace ilusión... -volví a repetir.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros. Luego recordé que él no me veía.- Ya lo veremos... ya te digo que solo era una idea que se me ha ocurrido.

 **Tom:** Pues cuando quieras... ¡Ahh! -gemí de placer.

 **Bill:** Cuando surja... -sonreí al oírle gemir y repartí varios besos por su espalda.

 **Tom:** Entre lo a gusto que estaba y los besos, me volví a empalmar.

 **Bill:** Bajé con besos y caricias por su espalda y sin querer rocé su erección. Me reí y le di la vuelta.- ¿Me follas otra vez?

 **Tom:** Me di la vuelta y lo tumbé encima mío. Empecé a besarle mientras le dilataba y cuando estuvo listo, le penetré con fuerza.

 **Bill:** ¡Aaah! -Grité de gusto cuando me penetró. Empecé a moverme sobre él, a lo bruto.- Fuerte, Tom...

 **Tom:** Le agarré de la cintura y le empecé a subir y bajar con fuerza gruñendo de placer.

 **Bill:** Me deshice en gemidos y bajé una mano a mi necesitada entrepierna.

 **Tom:** Le di un manotazo y le empecé a masturbar yo- Es mío... Ni se te... ocurra tocarlo.

 **Bill:** Pues hazle... más caso... -Dije entre gemidos. Sentía el orgasmo cada vez más cerca.- Deprisa, Tom... ya llego... Aah...

 **Tom:** Aumenté la velocidad como pude y reventamos a la vez con un grito.

 **Bill:** Me desplomé sobre él. Estaba agotado.- ¿Esto ha sido... un premio por... el masaje? -Pregunté medio riéndome entre jadeos.

 **Tom:** Mmm... seh -me reí abrazándole.

 **Bill:** Le besé.- Entonces te haré masajes más a menudo. -Dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Le besé el cuello- Me parece perfecto.

 **Bill:** Se me cerraban los ojos.- Pues ya te haré... -Y al poco de acabar la frase, me dormí entre sus brazos.

 **Tom:** Me quedé yo también dormido. Esa noche tuve malos sueños. Me desperté algo pronto y vi a Bill durmiendo. Sonreí cuando se me pasó el sofoco y pude dejar de sentirme mal.

 **Bill:** Me desperté y vi a Tom mirándome. Le sonreí y fui a abrazarle, pero entonces me fijé en sus ojeras. Se me quitó la sonrisa al instante.- Amor... ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué no has dormido?

 **Tom:** No tenía sueño -mentí.

 **Bill:** No me mientas, Tom... -Le abracé con fuerza y correspondió a mi abrazo en seguida.- ¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que ha pasado?

 **Tom:** Nada, que he tenido malos sueños -no quería contárselo porque se sentiría culpable y no quería que se jodiera la luna de miel ni que él estuviera mal.

 **Bill:** Me besó e hizo amago de levantarse, pero no se lo permití.- ¿Qué has soñado?

 **Tom:** No quiero hablar del tema -hice una mueca- Vamos a pasárnoslo bien y así me olvido.

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- Está bien... supongo. -Le di un beso en la mejilla y me levanté.

 **Tom:** Fui detrás de él- ¿Vamos a la ducha? -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros.- Como quieras...

 **Tom:** ¿Qué te pasa? -pregunté sin dejar de besarle el cuello.

 **Bill:** Nada, amor... Vamos a ducharnos, anda. -No quería amargarle, así que me fui derecho al agua, arrastrándole conmigo.

 **Tom:** Dime qué te pasa -le abracé por detrás.

 **Bill:** Nada... solo estoy pensativo... -Dije abriendo la llave del agua.

 **Tom:** ¿En qué piensas? -le atraje hacia mi besándole el cuello.

 **Bill:** Entré a la ducha con él abrazándome.- En que sería genial comer hoy en la playa. -Mentí descaradamente.

 **Tom:** Le miré con la ceja levantada- Ya... Pues comemos hoy en la playa... Pero después de que me cuentes lo que te pasa.

 **Bill:** Resoplé y busqué el champú.- Me he quedado pensando en lo de que has tenido pesadillas... pensaba en qué podrías haber soñado.

 **Tom:** ¿Y has llegado a alguna conclusión? -pregunté //Por Dios, que no haya acertado//.

 **Bill:** Solo a que tenía que ver conmigo. Posiblemente, con cuando te hice suplicar. Pero eso último no lo tengo claro. Solo estoy seguro de lo primero. -Dije mientras me enjabonaba con el champú.

 **Tom:** //Mierda//- No te rayes -dije intentando disimular como podía.

 **Bill:** Bueno, gracias por confirmarme que he acertado. -Dije intentando parecer despreocupado. Me sentía como una mierda, y quise ocultarlo.

 **Tom:** No has acertado -//Técnicamente, no ha acertado...//.

 **Bill:** ¿Ah, no? -pregunté mientras le pasaba el champú para que se lavara el pelo.- ¿Y en qué me he equivocado?

 **Tom:** Me lavé el pelo- No me siento humillado porque te hayas puesto bestia, ni porque me hayas hecho suplicar... //Me siento humillado porque fue a mala hostia y culpable porque mi objetivo era el mismo//.

 **Bill:** ¡Pues explícame por qué! -Dije a punto de llorar.

 **Tom:** Porque no fue para disfrutar sino para joder, y porque yo te hubiera hecho lo mismo si no lo hubieras hecho tú -dije jodido.

 **Bill:** Me giré y le abracé.- Lo siento... -Había empezado a llorar, pero no se notaba por el agua.

 **Tom:** Ya te lo dije ayer. No lo sientas. Yo iba a hacerte lo mismo. Es más. Te lo pienso hacer -sonreí de lado y se rió- No te rías, que va enserio. Solo que no va a ser a malas -le colé un dedo en su entrada y se lanzó a mis labios.

 **Bill:** Aún me sentía culpable, pero lo oculté besándole con todo mi amor. //Tiene que contarme ese sueño, sea como sea//.

 **Tom:** Le mordí el cuello y empecé a dilatarle. Le empujé contra la pared de la ducha sin dejar de besarle y jugué con mis dedos dentro de él.

 **Bill:** Gemí contra sus labios y rodeé su cintura con mis piernas.- Ah... así...

 **Tom:** Sonreí con algo de malicia. Pero sin estar molesto ni querer vengarme de nada. Simplemente con la malicia usual en mi- ¿Quién es la perra de quién? -dije contra su cuello.

 **Bill:** Se me escapó una risita.- Tú la mía y yo la tuya. Tuya y de nadie más... -Respondí recordando otras veces que me había preguntado lo mismo.

 **Tom:** Me reí y le di un azote besándole el cuello y le penetré.

 **Bill:** Me agarré a sus hombros y me deshice en jadeos y gemidos mientras sentía sus graves gruñidos en mi cuello.

 **Tom:** Le empecé a masturbar pero muy lentamente, para desquiciarle.

 **Bill:** Moví mi cadera intentando que aumentara la velocidad de su mano, pero no lo hacía.- Más, Tom... -Me ignoró.

 **Tom:** Le miré con sonrisa desquiciante- ¿Más qué?

 **Bill:** Más rápido, coño... -dije entre gemidos. Me estaba tocando los huevos. Y lo peor era que aunque no lo sabía, con eso solo lograba que se me fuera la excitación poco a poco.

 **Tom:** Le hice caso y supuse que había llegado a su próstata, porque puso los ojos en blanco y gritó muy alto corriéndose en mi mano.

 **Bill:** Apreté el culo sin querer al correrme, y Tom gimió muy, muy fuerte. Al poquito sentí su semen llenando mi interior. Salió de mí con cuidado y yo bajé las piernas al suelo. Sin besarle ni nada, como solía hacer, me puse bajo el agua, intentando quitarme de encima los restos de semen.

 **Tom:** //Genial, la he cagado// Le abracé por detrás- Me encantas.

 **Bill:** Suspiré, relajado por el agua.- Y tú a mí... si no, no estaría aquí... -Dije sonriendo de lado. Seguía sintiéndome mal por haberle humillado, por sus pesadillas y por mi bordería, pero estando bajo la ducha, entre los brazos de Tom, todo eso quedaba atrás muy fácilmente.

 **Tom:** Te habría obligado a casarte conmigo -mentí y se rió- Y no te pienso dejar ir, marido -le dije besándole el cuello.

 **Bill:** Me di la vuelta y le miré fijamente. -No pienso irme, marido. A no ser que tú me eches, voy a quedarme.

 **Tom:** No te pienso echar. Tú te has metido en la boca del lobo y has dado el sí, quiero. Ahora eres mío.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado.- Yo soy tuyo y tú eres mío... no olvides que tú también dijiste que sí. -Le di un beso y salí de la ducha dejándole con la palabra en la boca.

 **Tom:** Me reí y le agarré por detrás- Eh, ¿a dónde vas tú y con qué derecho?

 **Bill:** Voy a vestirme y voy con mi permiso. -Dije con fingido enfado.

 **Tom:** Pues entonces me iré yo solo al masaje y al mogollón de pijadas que nos iban a hacer -fingí yo también enfado.

 **Bill:** ¿Masaje? -Pregunté ilusionado. Volví a meterme a la ducha y abracé a Tom, en un gesto que sabía que le haría reír. Apreté el abrazo y le besé. -¿Y a qué esperamos? Vamos al masaje y el mogollón de pijadas más. -Dije sonriendo. Quería que se olvidara del mal rato de antes. No quería problemas en nuestra luna de miel.

 **Tom:** ¿Me quieres matar de hambre? -pregunté con falsa indignación abrazándole posesivamente.

 **Bill:** Me reí, encantado de verle tan contento.- ¡Mierda! Me has pillado... -Me tapé la boca con las manos, fingiendo preocuparme por haber dicho eso.

 **Tom:** Le miré con fingido odio- No podrás. Te mataré antes a polvos...

 **Bill:** Imité su mirada de falso odio.- Antes te mataré yo... ¡porque te dejaré sin sexo! -Y estalló en carcajadas.

 **Tom:** Pues te violaré -dije entre risas.

 **Bill:** ¡Mierda! -Fingí frustrarme, aunque en realidad estaba conteniendo la risa.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Anda, princesa, vamos a desayunar -le besé.

 **Bill:** Sí, vamos, que nos perdemos el masaje. -Dije sonriendo. Sorprendentemente, el restaurante estaba lleno cuando bajamos. Sólo quedaba un asiento vacío... Al lado de las crías putillas.- Eh, Tom... creo que no voy a desayunar...

 **Tom:** Le miré sin entenderle y luego le entendí. Me senté en la silla- Vosotras, aire -se fueron corriendo- Ya puedes desayunar -le sonreí.

 **Bill:** Me senté en sus piernas, mirando la comida. La verdad, no tenía hambre.- Tom, yo... no tengo mucha hambre que digamos...

 **Tom:** ¿Qué te pasa? -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Nada, amor... solo que no tengo hambre. -Le miré para que no pensara que mentía.

 **Tom:** Le miré raro- ¿De verdad que es por eso? -//Mierda, yo sí tengo hambre//.

 **Bill:** Asentí. -Pero tú tienes que desayunar. -Dije acercándole el plato.- Te rugen las tripas y todo. -Añadí con una sonrisa.

 **Tom:** //Menos mal// Sonreí- Pero tómate al menos un café.

 **Bill:** Resoplé.- Vale... pero solo café. -Y me llené una taza, solo por complacerle a él.

 **Tom:** Desayunamos y me lo llevé a donde el masaje. Era una pijada de estas que te hacían masaje con chocolate y cosas así. Bill estaba que parecía un niño pequeño y yo estaba despollado viéndole.

 **Bill:** Pasamos toda la mañana en el spa, relajándonos y disfrutando de los baños de barro y los masajes con chocolate y piedras calientes.

 **Tom:** Echamos fotos para darles envidia a éstos al volver más que nada y yo... Bueno, yo me acabé quedando dormido.

 **Bill:** Se hizo la hora de irnos y me encontré a Tom dormido.- Tom, despierta... -Le zarandeé un poco y abrió los ojos, muy sobresaltado.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué pasa? -grité fruto del sobresalto.

 **Bill:** ¡Shht! -Le abracé, intentando que se calmara.- Te has dormido, amor... y ya es hora de irnos... -expliqué.

 **Tom:** Hostia, perdón -dije dándome cuenta de dónde estaba y recuperando la respiración.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- No pasa nada... Anda, vamos a comer y a la playa, ¿quieres?

 **Tom:** Asentí bostezando y estirándome. La gente me miraba muy mal.

 **Bill:** Vamos... dormilón. -Dije bromeando. Quería que no pensara en las miradas de la gente.

 **Tom:** Me levanté dejando de estirarme. Me la pelaba la gente mirando. Le seguí y compramos comida para llevar y nos fuimos a la playa.

 **Bill:** Nos fuimos a un lugar apartado, lejos de miradas indiscretas, y empezamos a comer con calma. Estábamos en silencio, pero tampoco había mucho que contar...

 **Tom:** ¿Qué quieres hacer esta tarde? -pregunté- ¿Compras o vaguear en la playa?

 **Bill:** Compras. -Dije en seguida.- Hace mucho que no voy de compras. -Expliqué con una sonrisa.

 **Tom:** Así me compro algo yo también. Por cambiar un poco -expliqué- Nos quedan dos días para hacer el vago en la playa -le besé.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros.- Me da igual estar o no en la playa. Yo sólo quiero estar contigo... -Entrelacé nuestras manos y le besé el cuello. Sabía que había gente mirando, pero los ignoré.

 **Tom:** Le notaba raro y le apreté contra mi pecho- Pero conmigo vas a estar en cualquier lado siempre. En la playa quedan dos días.

 **Bill:** Ya lo sé... -Dije suspirando. No pude más con la preocupación y los remordimientos por algo que había hecho, pero que aún no sabía qué era, y le pregunté.- Tom... Por favor, necesito que me cuentes tu sueño.

 **Tom:** Bill, olvida el tema. No estés mal. -me miró suplicante y suspiré- He soñado que me violabas -me ahorré los detalles.

 **Bill:** Me quedé totalmente pillado, sin entender una mierda.- ¿Que te hacía qué?

 **Tom:** Ya lo has oído. No... me hagas repetirlo -suspiré.

 **Bill:** Joder... -Murmuré. Bajé la mirada, jodido por su sueño de mierda. Pero entonces recordé que el que había soñado eso era él, y yo no debía ponerme mal. No esta vez. Le espachurré entre mis brazos.- Pues olvida ese sueño estúpido, porque ya sabes que nunca te lo haría. -Le besé el cuello. El malestar seguía por ahí, pero no pensaba sentirme mal.

 **Tom:** Ya lo sé. Pero si te sientes tú mal, mal vamos.

 **Bill:** Yo no me siento mal. -Mentí y alzó una ceja.- Bueno, vale, un poco sí. Pero no mucho... -Dije intentando animarle.

 **Tom:** Mientes muy mal, princesa -dije sin soltar mi abrazo.

 **Bill:** Lo sé... -Agaché la cabeza, deprimido.- Pero tenía que intentarlo al menos...

 **Tom:** Empecé a hacerle cosquillas y él a retorcerse riendo sin poder parar.

 **Bill:** ¡TOM, QUIETO! -Grité entre risas. Intentaba apartarme, pero no podía. Al final, rodamos por la arena y quedé tumbado encima de él, jadeando.- Te quiero. -Y le besé con dulzura. Estaba dispuesto a ser todo lo tierno, dulce y cursi que hiciera falta para que olvidara ese sueño.

 **Tom:** Sonreí de lado- Yo también. Y olvídate ya. Yo ya lo he hecho -No era mentira... del todo.

 **Bill:** Le notaba aún un poco tenso, así que sonreí y volví a juntar nuestras bocas.

 **Tom:** Vi que estábamos muy cerca del agua y sin que se diera cuenta nos hice meternos al agua con ropa.

 **Bill:** Chillé cuando una ola nos empapó la ropa.- ¡TOM! ESTÁ FRÍA. -Hice pucheros, y él se rió.

 **Tom:** Me encantaba gastar bromas a Bill- Y yo muy caliente. Así nivelamos -se quedó pilladísimo y aun me reí mas.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y le mordí el cuello.- Si de verdad estás tan caliente, llévame a la habitación, ¿no?

 **Tom:** Me escondí en un lugar donde nadie nos veía- Está demasiado lejos -le empecé a besar y le saqué la camiseta empapada.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Este sitio es perfecto. -Volvió a besarme y yo me dediqué a acariciar su duro abdomen por encima de la camiseta.

 **Tom:** Le bajé el bañador y no pude evitar relamerme al verle totalmente desnudo.

 **Bill:** Se me escapó un gemido cuando se relamió y decidí desnudarle yo.

 **Tom:** Me quitó la ropa y se lanzó a mi cuello. Me deshice en gemidos.

 **Bill:** Me abrazó de la cintura y pegó nuestros torsos. Yo seguía mordiendo y besando su cuello, intentando no dejar muchas marcas.

 **Tom:** Empezó a masturbarme y eché la cabeza hacia atrás dejándole libre acceso a mi cuello.

 **Bill:** Me restregué contra él mientras le masturbaba y besaba. Cogí una de sus manos y la llevé a mi entrada. Solo faltaba que se pusiera mal o algo si le follaba yo.

 **Tom:** Le empecé a preparar mientras él atacaba mi cuello. Cuando le preparé le penetré con fuerza y empecé a besarle.

 **Bill:** Sus labios ahogaban mis gemidos y me volvían loco. Le clavé un poco las uñas sin querer y aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas.

 **Tom:** Le cogí la polla con una mano y empecé a masturbarle al ritmo de mis embestidas. Le besé para ahogar nuestros gemidos y que no nos oyeran y nos corrimos casi a la vez.

 **Bill:** Le abracé del cuello cuando me corrí. Tenía la sensación de que si me soltaba, me hundiría.

 **Tom:** Le besé en la boca saliendo de él con cuidado y le dejé abrazado a mi acariciándole la cabeza- Cada día follo mejor -dije con falsa arrogancia.

 **Bill:** Se me escapó una risita.- Por supuesto. Por algo eres un sexgott.

 **Tom:** Y tú mi perra -dije riéndome- Tranquilo, estás a mi altura... -le besé.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y le abracé con fuerza. Me encantaba verle tan bien.- Vamos a vestirnos, no vaya a ser que pase alguien y nos vea. -Cogí mi bañador.

 **Tom:** Se lo quité sonriendo- ¿Y si quiero presumir de marido? -se rió y se lo tendí.

 **Bill:** Nos vestimos y volvimos a donde habíamos dejado los restos de la comida.- ¿Y si vamos a cambiarnos y de compras? -Pregunté mientras recogíamos.

 **Tom:** Vale, te sigo -le di un azote cuando pasó por delante mio.

 **Bill:** Me giré mordiéndome el labio y él se rió.

 **Tom:** Le agarré de la cintura y nos fuimos a cambiar. Después de una interminable tarde de compras en la que Bill había dejado mis tarjetas temblando y me había obligado a comprarme mucha ropa, llegamos al hotel, yo agotado.

 **Bill:** Dejé las bolsas de cualquier manera, tiradas por el suelo. Me giré hacia Tom y le vi medio dormido.- ¿Cenamos y nos subimos a dormir?

 **Tom:** No tengo hambre -dije demasiado a gusto en la cama.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Pues nos quedamos a dormir. -Me puse el pantalón del pijama, me tumbé a su lado y apagué la luz.

 **Tom:** No me enteré de su contestación. Solo recuerdo despertarme cuando el sol me dio en la cara y sonreír al ver a Bill abrazado a mi. Le vi abrir los ojos y estirarse- Princesa... Estás precioso...

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé, todavía un poco adormilado.- Tú estás guapísimo, amor. -Me acerqué a él y le besé.- Buenos días.

 **Tom:** Buenos días... Ayer me dejaste hecho mierda -le puncé el costado y se retorció riendo- No estaría tan agotado si me hubieras follado toda la noche sin tregua, pequeño demonio -le dije cuando paré de punzarle.

 **Bill:** ¿Pequeño demonio? -Pregunté entre risas.- Lo siento... la próxima vez voy solo y así no te hago sufrir tanto, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** Ni de coña. Tú conmigo. Que lo que me hicieras ayer debiera considerarse maltrato no significa que esté dispuesto a que te separes de mi... -hizo un puchero- Exacto, siéntete culpable.

 **Bill:** Realmente me sentía fatal.- Lo siento mucho, Tom... No sabía que lo habías pasado tan mal. -Bajé la mirada, triste y culpable.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír- Era coña, solo quería hacerte sentir un poco culpable.

 **Bill:** Pues ni puta gracia. -Dije serio.- Me he sentido fatal. -Le di la espalda y me crucé de brazos, mosqueado.

 **Tom:** Le abracé y le besé el cuello- Lo siento. Solo era una broma.

 **Bill:** Respiré hondo y me recosté contra su pecho.- No pasa nada... Yo tampoco tendría que haberme puesto así.

 **Tom:** Le besé con cariño- Estás precioso, recién levantado, enfadado... Siempre.

 **Bill:** Sonreí como un tonto.- Y tú siempre estás guapísimo, amor. Te quiero. -Y volvió a besarme.

 **Tom:** Vístete... Tengo una sorpresa -había alquilado un barco. Tenía ahí comida para todo el día e íbamos a pasar ahí el día. También había una cama y mantas por si queríamos pasar la noche ahí. Y me iba a llevar a escondidas unas cuantas cosas para... jugar.

 **Bill:** Sonreí. -¿Más sorpresas? -Asintió. Le besé y me levanté.- No tardo nada. -Y efectivamente no tardé nada, en menos de diez minutos estaba listo. Ventajas de no maquillarse.

 **Tom:** Me vestí yo también y vi a Bill dirigirse hacia el restaurante- No vamos ahí -me miró extrañado.

 **Bill:** ¿Entonces? -Me dio la mano sin decirme nada y me guió hasta el embarcadero.- Tom, ¿Qué vamos a hacer? -Pregunté harto de su silencio.

 **Tom:** Ahora verás -le tapé los ojos con las palmas de mis manos y le lleve hasta el barco que había alquilado.

 **Bill:** Me destapó los ojos y vi un barco frente a mí. Se me cayó la mandíbula al suelo.- ¿Vamos a... dar una vuelta ahí?

 **Tom:** Vamos a pasar el día ahí y si no te aburres antes, incluso la noche -le abracé por la cintura.

 **Bill:** ¿Estás de coña? Siempre he querido subir a un barco. Te va a costar sacarme de ahí mañana. -Dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Le sonreí y zarpé hasta alejarnos de la isla- Vamos ahora sí a desayunar -dije un poco después y me puse a cocinar huevos fritos, bacon, café, hice zumo y saqué fresas con nata. Lo llevé todo a la mesa y me senté al lado suya- ¿Qué haces tan lejos?

 **Bill:** Estaba esperando a que te sentaras. -Le besé y me senté en sus piernas a desayunar.

 **Tom:** Después de desayunar salimos a cubierta a tomar el sol- Princesa, ¿me pones crema?

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado.- Claro, Tommy... -Cogí el bote y esparcí crema por toda su espalda. Luego, me quedé dándole un masaje.

 **Tom:** Me quedé muerto de gusto y le eché yo crema a el masajeándole.

 **Bill:** Gemí de gusto cuando empezó con el masaje.- ¿Por qué eres tan bueno en todo? -Se me escapó ese pensamiento. Le oí reírse de mi comentario.

 **Tom:** Porque soy yo... -contesté con chulería. Estuve masajeando un rato más hasta que nos tumbamos al sol un rato.

 **Bill:** Me quedé dormido tomando el sol. Estaba tan, tan relajado, que no pude evitarlo.

 **Tom:** Sonreí con algo de malicia. Estaba tomando el sol boca abajo. Le eché más crema pero no se despertó. Así que se me ocurrió una gran idea. Con una cuerda le até las manos por encima de la cabeza y empecé a besarle la espalda y a dilatarle. Empezó a gemir.

 **Bill:** Me desperté cuando sentí que algo se introducía en mí. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con las manos atadas, y Tom me dilataba.- Oh, joder... Así da gusto levantarse, amor...

 **Tom:** Sonreí de lado y cuando le acabé de preparar le puse el culo en pompa y le penetré masajeandole la polla.

 **Bill:** Me deshice en jadeos y gemidos, aunque aún no estaba despierto del todo. Tom gruñía y jadeaba contra mi cuello, volviéndome loco.- Así, Tommy... más...

 **Tom:** Penetré con fuerza y oí a Bill gritar y reventar en mi mano. Dos estocadas después, reventé en él.

 **Bill:** Se dejó caer sobre mí, jadeando y me besó la nuca con cariño. Me di la vuelta, aún atado, y quedé de cara a él. Moví los brazos, intentando acomodarlos.- ¿Me desatas, amor?

 **Tom:** Le desaté- No me he podido resistir -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Hazlo las veces que quieras... Sabes que me gusta. -Le besé el pelo.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Lo sé. ¿Comemos?

 **Bill:** Venga, vamos. -Se levantó y me agarró de las manos para ir a comer.

 **Tom:** Entramos. Había comida ya hecha para no tener que cocinar. La calenté y comimos.

 **Bill:** Está delicioso, amor... -Dije mientras comíamos.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer esta tarde?

 **Tom:** Pues podemos follar, tomar más el sol, dormir, bañarnos o volver si te aburres -le apreté contra mi.

 **Bill:** Me encanta el barco... No creo que vayas a poder sacarme de aquí mañana. ¿Y si nos echamos la siesta y luego nos bañamos?

 **Tom:** Vale -sonreí. Ya me había acostumbrado a que solo durmiera. Me tumbé en la cama y me dispuse dormir.

 **Bill:** Me desperté dos horas después. Tom seguía dormido, y me quedé mirándole un ratito. De repente, empezó a jadear y se empalmó. Me relamí al ver su polla dura y decidí despertarle. Le bajé el bañador y me la metí en la boca.

 **Tom:** Me desperté de golpe jadeando notando la lengua de Bill en mi polla- Princesa... Ahhh... Más rápido.

 **Bill:** Le miré alzando una ceja y aumenté la velocidad, empalmándome con sus gemidos.

 **Tom:** Reventé en su boca con un grito y en seguida se lanzó a mi boca- ¿Qué quieres que te haga? -le pregunté lamiéndole la boca.

 **Bill:** Fóllame... Muy fuerte... -Dije contra sus labios.

 **Tom:** Le metí los dedos a lo bestia y él gritó contra mi boca de placer. Jugué con mis dedos dentro suyo y sin que se lo esperara, le metí el vibrador.

 **Bill:** Grité y le mordí los labios para luego besarle.- Ah... Tom...entra... -Le medio grité entre gemidos.

 **Tom:** Le saqué el vibrador y empecé a penetrar con fuerza sin dejar de besarle.

 **Bill:** Me moví contra su erección, casi saltando, y me abracé a su cuello para que no separara nuestros labios.

 **Tom:** Le empecé a masturbar con fuerza mientras él prácticamente saltaba sobre mi y no pude más y me corrí dentro de él. Salí con cuidado y me agaché a comerle la polla.

 **Bill:** Aah... Tom... -Llevé una mano a su pelo y lo enredé entre mis dedos. Moví la cadera, volviendo todo más guarro y frenético, a punto de explotar.

 **Tom:** Con un grito se corrió en mi boca jadeando.

 **Bill:** Le abracé con fuerza mientras recuperaba la respiración.- ¿Nos bañamos?

 **Tom:** Vamos -sonreí de lado. Bajé por la escalerilla y até dos cuerdas largas al barco de un extremo y a nuestras cinturas el otro y subiéndome arriba de nuevo me lancé de cabeza al agua.

 **Bill:** Me lancé tras él, aunque con menos de la mitad de su estilo, y le abracé cuando emergimos.

 **Tom:** Estuvimos cerca de tres o cuatro horas nadando, bañándonos, "peleándonos" y abrazándonos y besándonos. Cuando quedaba muy poco para el atardecer subimos a secarnos, sacamos el colchón a cubierta y nos tumbamos por petición de Bill a ver el atardecer.

 **Bill:** Suspiré relajado y di un trago a una cerveza que había cogido antes.- ¿No te parece maravilloso? -Desde la cubierta se veían las islas bañadas por la luz del atardecer y el sol escondiéndose.

 **Tom:** Totalmente -dije sin separar mi vista de él. Se puso rojo.

 **Bill:** Le di un beso en la mejilla y volví a centrarme en el atardecer, aún un poco rojo.

 **Tom:** Cuando el cielo estaba totalmente oscuro y estrellado nos fuimos a cenar. Después de cenar volvimos a la isla, amarré el barco y volvimos a tumbarnos fuera hasta que nos quedamos dormidos.

 **Bill:** Me desperté al sentir que algo me sacudía desagradablemente. Al despertarme, un hombre con cara de amargado me dijo que era el dueño y que teníamos una hora para marcharnos. Le di las gracias por avisarnos y él se fue. Me giré hacia Tom y le miré con cara de gilipollas enamorado. Me lancé a por su cuello y le besé.- Tom... Tenemos que irnos ya...

 **Tom:** Abrí solo un ojo- ¿Qué hora es?

 **Bill:** Las once y cuarto... -Abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido.- Ha venido el dueño. Tenemos que irnos antes de las doce.

 **Tom:** Esta mierda no ha sonado -puse mala cara- ¿Cuánto le dura la batería si lo cargue hace dos días?

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Suele durar un día... uno y medio como mucho.

 **Tom:** Echo de menos mi Nokia -me levanté y me puse a vestirme.

 **Bill:** Me reí y me levanté yo también.- Pues vuelve a usarlo.

 **Tom:** Lo jodí y ya no venden -dije indignado.

 **Bill:** Acabamos de vestirnos y fuimos hacia una lancha para volver a la isla.- Yo tengo el mío todavía en casa... Cuando volvamos te lo doy, ¿quieres?

 **Tom:** Le abracé por detrás- Sí, por Dios.

 **Bill:** Bueno, pues cuando volvamos, te lo doy... ¿Estará el restaurante del hotel abierto?

 **Tom:** Sí, no lo cierran en toda la mañana. Esta noche tenemos que volver ¿Hacemos las maletas y nos pasamos la tarde en la playa?

 **Bill:** Vale, amor... -Dije con un puchero.

 **Tom:** ¿Quieres que nos quedemos más? Puedo hacer algún apaño -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** No puedo... Tengo que hacer la matrícula de la universidad. Además... Quiero ver a Kashimira, los gatitos... y a los chicos también.- Añadí al ver que no les había mencionado.

 **Tom:** Entendido, primero los gatos y luego estos -se quedó pilladísimo y me empecé a reír.

 **Bill:** No... Están igualados. -Dije intentando excusarme mientras llegamos a la habitación a recoger.

 **Tom:** Le besé. Metí todo lo que había traído en una maleta pequeña que usaba de equipaje de mano y todo lo que Bill me había obligado a comprarme en dos maletas enormes. Y salió Bill con cuatro maletas grandes. //Menos mal que esto nos lo cargan...// Bajamos a desayunar/comer y nos fuimos a la playa para acabar nuestra luna de miel.

 **Bill:** Me quité la camiseta e hice lo mismo con la suya. Me miró con cara de pervertido y quiso besarme, pero me aparté y negué con la cabeza.- Vamos a darnos el último baño en la playa juntos, amor...

 **Tom:** Le cogí en brazos y empecé a correr hasta el agua.

 **Bill:** Me reí mientras él me llevaba al mar y luego nos dejaba caer al agua. Le besé y pegué nuestros pechos en un fuerte abrazo.

 **Tom:** ¿Te ha gustado el viaje? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** Asentí varias veces.- Ha sido el mejor viaje de mi vida. -Sonreí.

 **Tom:** Tenía el móvil con protector para el agua en el bolsillo y lo saqué para echarnos una foto- Ya que llevas todo el viaje sin parar de echar fotos, voy a echar yo la última -le besé y empecé a sacarnos fotos.

 **Bill:** Rodeé su cadera con mis piernas y me pegué más a él, sin separar nuestros labios ni un momento.

 **Tom:** Me volví a guardar el móvil en el bolsillo y prácticamente me lo comí con la boca. Salimos del agua y como nos quedaba una hora ahí, nos dedicamos a tomar un poco el sol.

 **Bill:** Estaba medio adormilado, relajado por el calor del sol, cuando sonó la alarma de mi teléfono.- Tom... tenemos que irnos ya...

 **Tom:** Me levanté y le di la mano. Se le notaba algo triste y le dije lo mismo que en el secuestro para que se riera- Princesa, así vas mal si quieres que te folle, con esa cara de alma en pena no conseguirás nada -sonreí con chulería.

 **Bill:** Se me escapó una risita al recordar el secuestro. Solo que no dije lo que aquella vez. Sería mentir descaradamente.- Pues haré todo lo posible para animarme.

 **Tom:** Cómo cambian las cosas año y medio después... O día y medio después -me reí y le agarré de la cintura.

 **Bill:** Pero fue un buen cambio, ¿no crees? -Le pregunté con una sonrisa mientras llegábamos al hotel a esperar un taxi que nos llevara al aeropuerto.

 **Tom:** Sin duda... El sexgott Tom encontró a una perra a su altura -me reí y le apreté contra mi.

 **Bill:** Me reí yo también.- Y Bill encontró un sexgott maravilloso. -Me monté en el taxi.


	63. Coma

**Tom:** Llegamos al aeropuerto y estuvimos un rato esperando. Bill estaba muy nervioso. Le abracé para calmarle. Nos subimos al avión y durante todo el despegue, no se me soltó- Cálmate que no pasa nada -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Lo siento, pero... no puedo evitar ponerme nervioso... -Susurré con la mirada baja.

 **Tom:** Se apagaron las luces del cinturón y nos desabroché. Le cogí de la mano y le llevé hasta el baño. Nos encerré ahí y le empecé a besar con vicio.

 **Bill:** Tom... nos van a pillar... -Susurré nervioso cuando bajó sus labios a mi cuello.

 **Tom:** Lo hemos hecho en sitios más públicos, ¿no crees? -le desabroché el pantalón.

 **Bill:** Seguía nervioso, pero poco a poco las caricias de Tom me relajaron. Al final, le besé con ansias mientras le acariciaba el torso por debajo de la camiseta.

 **Tom:** Le bajé el pantalón y empecé a dilatarle mientras le mordía el cuello. Cuando estuvo preparado, me bajé el pantalón y le penetré con fuerza ahogando sus gemidos besándole de manera muy sucia.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a su beso aunque a veces quisiera separarme de él y gemir con fuerza, y le clavé sin querer las uñas en la espalda. Sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento, aunque no quería...

 **Tom:** Le empecé a masturbar y se corrió gimiendo contra mi boca. Dos estocadas después me corrí en él aguantándome las ganas de gritar. Le limpié y le subí el pantalón.

 **Bill:** Me quedé apoyado contra la pared del baño, recuperando la respiración, mientras Tom se limpiaba y vestía.- ¿Sabes? Acabo de darme cuenta de una cosa. -Me miró con una ceja alzada.- Me has follado en tierra, mar y aire... ¡Y todo en la misma semana! -Y me reí de mi propia ocurrencia.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír pero llamaron a la puerta. Alguien nos había oído. Le mojé a Bill la cara- Pon mala cara -Abrí- ¿Qué hacían ahí dentro? -nos miró mal- Él tiene pánico a volar y le ha dado un ataque de ansiedad -la azafata puso cara de pena- Cuánto lo siento... Si necesitan algo -No, de momento no, gracias. Parece que se ha calmado -//¿Porqué mierda soy tan educado?// Se apartó de la puerta y pudimos salir a nuestros asientos.

 **Bill:** Una vez en nuestro asiento, no pude evitar reírme. Tom me imitó enseguida.- Es la segunda vez que casi nos pillan desde que nos casamos...

 **Tom:** Es que tienes mucho vicio, princesa -dije con chulería.

 **Bill:** Es que es imposible no tener vicio con un marido como tú... -Le miré de reojo, con lascivia.

 **Tom:** Me reí y le abracé. En seguida nos dormimos. Cuando llegamos a Alemania eran las ocho de la mañana- Princesa... Despierta que estamos en Berlín. En tres horas estaremos en casa -le zarandeé.

 **Bill:** Abrí los ojos y lo primero que hice fue estirarme. Tom se rió.- Hola... Quiero llegar a casa ya...

 **Tom:** En seguida... Pero vamos -le tiré del brazo. Recogimos las putas maletas y las llevamos hasta el autobús. Tres horas después, llegamos. En la estación estaban todos estos capullos recibiéndonos y la gente me volvía a mirar con miedo. Sonreí con chulería- Chicoooos, si pensabais follar, olvidaos, que habéis tenido una semana para follar como conejos -gritó Georg.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Y menos mal, porque así al menos no me joderá tanto que interrumpáis. -Y se despollaron. Saludé a todos con un abrazo, y Tom igual. -Princesa, te he echado mucho de menos... y por cierto, el rubio te queda genial. -Dijo Anna cuando la abracé. -Gracias, pequeña... -Le sonreí.

 **Tom:** Anna, tú mira a ver qué haces con mi marido, que te vigilo -miré falsamente mal pero me eché a reír y le abracé.

 **Bill:** No necesito a tu marido, con Patrick me vale. -Se le escapó y se puso colorada. Nos reímos de ella.- Chicos, sé que os encanta presumir de amigos delante de todo el mundo, pero... ¿no podemos ir a casa? -Dije con un puchero. Echaba de menos nuestra pequeña pero acogedora casa.

 **Tom:** Se dispusieron a irse- Esperad, ya que habéis venido a no dejarnos follar, nos ayudáis con las maletas -y les encasqueté una a cada uno.

 **Bill:** Me abracé a Tom, muy cansado y fuimos a casa. Lo primero que hice nada más entrar fue ir a ver a la gata y las crías.- ¡Mira, Tom! ¡Ya han abierto los ojos! -Grité ilusionado.

 **Tom:** Fui casi corriendo y vi a los cachorros mirando y olisqueando a Bill.

 **Bill:** El gatito que se llamaba como yo se fue derecho a Tom en cuanto se agachó a mi lado.- Sí que se parece a mí... No puede resistirse a ti.

 **Tom:** Es clavado a ti -le acaricié y le cogí en brazos. Se me quedó ahí dormido ronroneando. Anna y Patrick flipaban- Solo le he visto a Tom tratar así de bien a Bill -dijo Anna- Acostúmbrate. Les tiene mas aprecio a los animales que a las personas -contestó Gustav.- Ha llegado a matar a gente por pegarle una patada a un gato.

 **Bill:** ¿Y os extraña? Mirad a Bill junior: es jodidamente adorable. -Dije con una sonrisa de idiota. La escena del gatito en los brazos de Tom me parecía de lo más tierna.

 **Tom:** Es clavado a Bill. Miradlo -se empezó a restregar contra mi ronroneando.

 **Bill:** Se rieron. -Cierto. Son clavados.... -Eh, Princesa, ten cuidado que el gato te va a robar el marido. -Que te follen, Gus. Soy irremplazable. -Repliqué sin dejar de jugar con Oskar.

 **Tom:** Lo de que le van a follar dalo por seguro -añadió Georg y Gustav se puso rojo. Todos nos reímos. Abracé a Bill y al gato -Los dos sois míos.

 **Bill:** Y tú mío. -Dije mirándole fijamente y correspondí a su abrazo.

 **Tom:** Pobre Bill, le marginas... -dejé al gato con sus hermanos y su madre y me senté con todos dejando a Bill encima mio.

 **Bill:** Apoyé la cabeza en el hombro de Tom, agotado. Quería irme a mi cama a dormir...- Bill, tío, te vas a dormir... -Dijo Gus.

 **Tom:** Le vi cansadísimo- ¿Quieres echarte a dormir mientras yo atiendo a estos?

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza.- No quiero irme a dormir... -Respondí en voz baja, contra su cuello.

 **Tom:** Pues voy a hacer café -me levanté- El café es sagrado.

 **Bill:** Tráeme un zumo o algo así, por favor. -Me hice una bolita donde él había estado sentado momentos antes, escuchando las idioteces que los chicos contaban. -¿Y por qué te has cortado el pelo y dejado barba? -Preguntó entonces Georg. Yo bajé la mirada, avergonzado, y llegó Tom.

 **Tom:** Hicimos una apuesta -dije para salvarle- Hicimos una carrera con motos de agua y gané -¿Y tú porqué te lo has dejado? -Porque me dio... -Ah, bueno... Y contadme qué habéis hecho estos días -dijo Anna.

 **Bill:** Volví a sentarme en las piernas de Tom e hicimos un resumen de nuestra luna de miel. -Pero vamos a lo importante... ¿Os han pillado follando, o no? -Me reí. -No. Pero casi... ¿verdad, Tom?

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír- Me lo follé en el baño y llamaron porque se pensaban que le estaba pegando.

 **Bill:** Se rieron.- ¿En serio? -Asentí. Intentaba disimular, pero iba a dormirme en cualquier momento.

 **Tom:** Es que Bill grita demasiado y pasa lo que pasa -brincó como un muelle y pareció írsele el sueño de golpe. Me miró fatal.

 **Bill:** ¡Pero si tú gritas más, capullo! -Se me escapó. Oí las exclamaciones de sorpresa que soltaron los chicos y me llevé las manos a la boca, totalmente arrepentido.

 **Tom:** Mentira -//Verdad...// dije echándole mucho morro.

 **Bill:** Le miré con una ceja alzada, queriéndole decir con ese gesto que ambos sabíamos la verdad. Resoplé y volví a apoyar la cabeza en su hombro.

 **Tom:** Hermanito, lo siento, pero creo a Bill -Tú te callas.

 **Bill:** Se me ocurrió un comentario que podría dejar muy mal a Tom, pero no pensaba soltarlo delante de los chicos. Seguimos hablando y al poco me dormí en brazos de Tom. Creo que no se habían dado cuenta.

 **Tom:** Noté a Bill estirarse, bostezar y abrir los ojos- Ya decía yo que estabas muy callado...

 **Bill:** Me ruboricé cuando me di cuenta de que todos me miraban fijamente, aguantando la risa.- Lo siento...

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír- No, no es suficiente con sentirlo, princesa, tienes que... -le hablé al oído- hacerme una mamada.

 **Bill:** Me puse aún más rojo. -Qué le habrá pedido... -Dijo Geo entre risas. -Luego te la hago, amor. -Le dije a Tom al oído.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír- A ver, ahora me contáis vosotros si la habéis liado mucho en España... -Pues mi primo y tu hermana han follado como conejos -soltó Gustav y Anna se puso roja- Se nota que sois hermanos -me empecé a reír- Grande, hermanita.

 **Bill:** Anna desvió la mirada, roja como un tomate, y nos reímos de ella. Seguimos hablando un rato más, hasta que fue hora de comer.- Os quedáis, ¿no?

 **Tom:** Hombre, echábamos de menos las comidas de la princesa -dijo Georg.

 **Bill:** Me reí.-Pues id poniendo la mesa y voy a ver qué puedo preparar. -Fui a la cocina y por suerte tenía cosas congeladas. Cogí un poco de todo y me puse a improvisar.

 **Tom:** Entré a la cocina a por cubiertos y aproveché para sobarle el culo.

 **Bill:** Sonreí al sentir su mano en mi culo.- Eres un sobón aprovechado.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué manera es esa de hablarle a tu marido? -le apreté contra mi por la espalda y le mordí el cuello

 **Bill:** Me reí. -Sabes que te lo digo con amor... -Eh, tortolitos, que queremos comer. -Dijo Anna. Pasamos el resto de la tarde con ellos, hasta que volví a dormirme e imagino que Tom les echó para dejarnos descansar.

 **Tom:** Pasó una semana y había fiesta en casa de Georg. Fuimos y empezamos a beber y a hacer el mongolo y acabamos con una borrachera importante. Desde la luna de miel que Bill no se me follaba y aunque me jodiera admitirlo, no me aguantaba más las ganas. Y encima Bill se cabreó conmigo por no sé qué mierda.

 **Bill:** Estaba muy, muy borracho, pero no quería admitirlo, y Tom no paraba de decirlo. Así que me enfadé.- ¡Que dejes de decir esa gilipollez, que voy de puta madre! -Le grité tambaleándome.

 **Tom:** Pero si vas haciendo eses -le solté algo celoso porque le salieron los aires de diva y casi hace un stripteasse en mitad de la fiesta y encima el que se cabrea es él. Vale, el alcohol ayudó en que no me cabreara y que toda la sangre me bajara del cerebro a la polla había contribuído en gran medida- Vámonos a casa.

 **Bill:** ¿Vas a follarme, amor? -Le pregunté al oído con voz sensual. Tenía muchas ganas de follármelo yo, pero desde su pesadilla no me atrevía.

 **Tom:** No sé si habló mi subconsciente o si fue el alcohol- No, me vas a follar tú, que estoy deseándolo y ya ni lo intentas -con tan mala suerte que estaban detrás Anna y Georg despollados.

 **Bill:** ¿Cómo quieres que lo intente si tuviste aquella pesadilla? ¡Me da miedo! -Dije medio llorando.

 **Tom:** ¡Pues menos mal que tenía que olvidarla! Y vosotros no os riáis, que tú, Georg, tienes el culo abierto, y tú, hermanita, tienes un agujero alante reservado de propio para ese fin y lo usas mucho últimamente -dije mosqueado. Se callaron y se fueron.

 **Bill:** ¡Pero es que yo no pude olvidarla! ¡Y me daba miedo hacerte daño, o que te sintieras sucio! -Empecé a llorar en silencio. ¿No veía que no quería que volviera a sufrir?

 **Tom:** Le cogí del brazo y me lo llevé a casa. No era capaz de pensar- Princesa, fóllame ya.

 **Bill:** ¿No te vas a poner mal después? -Le pregunté todavía llorando. No quería verle mal, aunque con el pedo que llevaba, no veía apenas.

 **Tom:** Nooo -dije sacándole la camiseta

 **Bill:** Me lancé a por su boca y le saqué la camiseta con torpeza. Estaba tan ansioso, que no coordinaba.

 **Tom:** Me empujó a la cama y se sentó a horcajadas encima mío.

 **Bill:** Le bajé los pantalones sin separar mis labios de su cuello. Luego le sonreí con lascivia y bajé besando por su cuerpo, hasta llegar a su polla. Sin dudarlo, me la metí en la boca.

 **Tom:** Empecé a gemir y a gritar, más todavía cuando empecé a notar como metía sus dedos en mi.

 **Bill:** Moví los dedos imitando una tijeras, dilatándole poco a poco, sin sacar mi polla de su boca. Quería follármelo ya, pero no iba a hacerlo hasta que no me lo pidiera.

 **Tom:** Estaba ya preparado y estaba ahí torturándome- Bill, ya... -dije entre gemidos.

 **Bill:** Sonreí contra su cuello, me llené de lubricante y entré en su cuerpo con fuerza.

 **Tom:** Grité de placer y me agarré a las sábanas. Me iba a morir de placer. Bill empezó a masturbarme- Más rápido... -me hizo caso. De repente dio en mi próstata- ¡BILL! -reventé.

 **Bill:** Seguí embistiendo un poco más.- ¡Oh, Tom! -Y exploté en su interior. Salí con cuidado de su cuerpo y me dejé caer en la cama, un poco mareado.

 **Tom:** Estaba jadeando y algo mareado. Cogí a Bill de la cintura y sin molestarme en limpiarme ni en vestirme, me dormí.

 **Bill:** Estaba demasiado mareado. Iba a potar, qué asco. Me separé con cuidado de Tom y luego fui corriendo al baño. Vomité hasta que no quedó nada de alcohol en mi interior y después de cepillarme los dientes, volví a la cama y me dormí.

 **Tom:** Me desperté por la mañana. No me acordaba de nada. Deduje que me había follado porque tenía las piernas con semen, pero vamos, que ni puta idea. Puta resaca... Y puto sol que entraba por la ventana. Vi que Bill se tapo la cara con la almohada y me levanté a bajar la persiana. Noté un pinchazo en el culo //Vale, sí que se me folló. De puta madre, y no me acuerdo//.

 **Bill:** Menos mal que vomité. La resaca era más leve, pero ahí seguía. Noté que Tom no había vuelto a la cama. Me destapé y le miré. Parecía pensativo.- ¿Qué piensas? ¿No vienes a dormir?

 **Tom:** Me sacó de mis pensamientos. Me había empanado- Me duele el culo -solté sin más y Bill se empezó a despollar. Me empecé a reír yo también. No terminaba de saber porqué, pero da igual.

 **Bill:** Pues no es mi culpa. Tú querías que fuera más rápido. -Dije cuando se me pasó la risa.- Ven conmigo a dormir, anda.

 **Tom:** Me fui a tumbar. De repente, me entraron ganas de vomitar todo lo que no vomité ayer y salí corriendo.

 **Bill:** Me incorporé, preocupado. Pero en seguida le oí vomitar, así que me relajé y me quedé hecho bolita en la cama.

 **Tom:** Cuando no me quedaba nada por echar, me lavé los dientes y me fui a la cama- Luego si eso me cuentas qué pasó ayer. No me acuerdo de nada.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Vale... pero luego, que ahora quiero dormir. -Me pegué como una lapa a su cuerpo y cerré los ojos.

 **Tom:** Bostecé asistiendo y me volví a dormir.

 **Bill:** Nos levantamos por la tarde y fuimos a comer algo. Empecé a relatar todo lo que pasó, entre risas, pero luego le conté que se picó conmigo cuando casi hago un stripteasse delante de todos, y se apartó de mí de golpe. Le miré con una ceja alzada.- ¿Qué te pasa?

 **Tom:** ¿Se puede saber a que fin te pretendes despelotar delante de todos? -pregunté cabreado.

 **Bill:** Me quedé flipadísimo.- ¡Estaba borracho! ¡No era consciente de lo que hacía! Respondí indignado.

 **Tom:** De puta madre -me levanté cabreado- Me voy a dar una vuelta por no romperte la cara. Cuando me tranquilice, vuelvo -me fui a vestir.

 **Bill:** ¡Tom, por favor, quédate conmigo! -Le agarré del brazo, en un acto desesperado para que no se fuera. Pero me miró con tanto odio que me hizo temblar y llorar y me separó de él de un empujón, estrellándome contra la pared. Ya no fui capaz de levantarme del sitio.

 **Tom:** A punto de salir por la puerta, me recorrió un escalofrío y algo me impulsó a girarme. Le di la mano para ayudarle a levantarse- Sólo déjame que se me pase el enfado y vuelvo -no sé porqué lo hice en lugar de quedarme. Pero el caso que lo hecho, hecho está y no hay vuelta atrás. Asintió más calmado y salí por la puerta. Vi a un grupo como de quince cabrones intentando quemar a un perro y entre el cabreo que llevaba y esto, me hirvió la sangre del todo. Saqué mi navaja y me empecé a pelear yo solo contra ellos. Gané la pelea, pero a qué precio. Ellos acabaron todos heridos y huyendo o muertos. Yo me llevé un navajazo en el estómago. Luchaba por abrir los ojos. Algo me decía que esta vez era más serio que nunca. Llamé a Bill en un acto desesperado. Tras dos tonos lo cogió- Princesa... Te...amo... -y desde ese momento no recuerdo nada.

 **Bill:** ¡Tom! -Grité al teléfono. Su voz sonaba demasiado débil, y supe que algo no marchaba bien. Cogí las llaves de su coche, aunque no le gustara, y salí a buscarle. No tardé en encontrarle, tirado en el suelo, desangrándose. 

-¡TOM! NO, POR FAVOR, NO TE VAYAS. -Lloraba desesperado. Le llevé a los asientos traseros y llamé al hospital para avisar de que iba. En cuanto llegué, una camilla y varios doctores se acercaron para atendernos. Le metieron a quirófano para operarle de urgencia. Llamé a los chicos y a Anna, que vinieron en seguida. Varias horas después (en las que no dejé de llorar) salió un doctor. 

-¿Familiares de Thomas Kaulitz? 

-Aquí... soy su marido.-Respondí a su muda pregunta. Asintió. 

-Hemos logrado detener la hemorragia y estabilizarle, pero... ha entrado en estado de coma y no sabemos si logrará despertar. Lo lamento. Dentro de unos minutos les diremos cuál es su habitación. -Anna se echó a llorar y yo me dejé caer al suelo de rodillas. No me veía capaz de levantarme. 

-Princesa... no te hundas... -Dijo Geo y me abrazó. 

-Llegas tarde... Estoy en coma...

**FIN DE LA 2ª TEMPORADA**


End file.
